Una niña llamada Josephine
by AnitaRickman
Summary: Severus va a casa de Karkarov para convertirse en mortífago, pero una pequeña personita cambiará su vida o mas bien la destrozará jeje. Reviews, reviews por fis.
1. Quien demonios eres tú

Hola esta es la primera vez que escribo. Es una historia que desde hace mucho andaba rondando por mi cabeza, es por eso que algunas cosas no concuerdan con la historia de Rowling pero eso es lo bueno de esto, podemos hacer lo que queramos jeje

Por cierto, los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling aunque otros son de mi imaginación

* * *

**Conociendose**

_Habían pasado tres años ya desde que la conoció y ahora ella yacía en esa cama al borde de la muerte. Todo por culpa suya._

……………………………………..

Estaba parado frente a esa gran mansión. Era extraordinaria con sus grandes ventanales y rodeada por un pequeño bosque. Se sentía una frescura y un tanto de libertad que hacia mucho no había sentido, aunque reflexionando un poco, era todo lo contrario. Iba directo hacia la prisión de su vida.

Salió de su ensimismamiento y siguió a Karkarov y a Lucius que iban unos metros delante de él.

-Esta es mi casa Severus – le dijo Karkarov dejándolo pasar por una gran puerta de roble.

El recibidor era muy grande, al fondo se encontraba una escalera de mármol que giraba en forma de caracol. Severus entró con sigilo mientras que Lucius ya se había adelantado hasta una gran sala situada a la derecha y se había acomodado en un confortante y elegante sofá.

-¿Me permite señor?- le preguntó un elfo doméstico señalándole la capa de viaje que llevaba cargando en el brazo

Severus lo miró despectivamente y le entregó la capa, el elfo se fue en seguida.

-Los demás elfos no tardaran en traer nuestras pertenencias- anunció Karkarov e invitó a Severus a que se reuniera con Lucius mientras pedía algo para almorzar

-!Veo que has traído a tus amigos¡- dijo una voz desde las sombras – la verdad no se que me desagrada más: si un trol..., ellos... o tú- dijo una niña no mayor de siete años bajando por la escalera que se encontraba frente a ellos.

-Pensé que ya no existías mocosa- declaró Igor con una sonrisa cínica.

-Lamento decepcionarte hermano, aunque debo decir que tampoco estoy muy feliz de verte. Pensé que esta vez ya te habría atrapado algún auror al descubrir que eras mortífago- una sonrisa de malicia cruzó por la cara de Karkarov

-Pero si es nuestra querida "Josi gusano"- dijo Lucius que se había acercado hacia ellos y había quedado detrás de la pequeña- ¿sigues llorando por lo que paso con tu muñeca?- pregunto riendo

-No, pero sigo llorando por lo que paso con tu escoba, la verdad fue muy lamentable lo que le ocurrió ¿no lo crees?, quien iba a pensar que no aguantaría el peso de cinco coches¿aun conservas los pedazos? – preguntó dándole la cara

– ¿Te crees muy lista?, déjame decirte que aunque tus padres pagaron la escoba, no te salvaras de mi venganza "Josi gusano"

-Veremos quien venga qué a quien. Nos vemos, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que discutir con tres adolescentes volderianos - y con un ademán se alejó—Por cierto- dijo desde las escaleras- si tienes un poco más de cerebro deberías inventarte otro apodo para referirte a mí, no sé como Voldemort puede tener a ineptos como ustedes- y sin dejar que Lucius respondiera se alejó corriendo.

-No sé como tus padres la toleran - exclamó Lucius cuando se quedaron de nuevo solos los tres- Yo ya la habría maldecido hasta el cansancio

-Lo sé, pero no importa. Severus esa fue mi hermana Joshephine

- Será mejor que le digas a tu hermana que no juegue al hablar del "Señor Tenebroso"- exclamó Snape quien apenas salía de su perplejidad, puesto que no creia que ninguna persona en el colegio hubiera podido sobrevivir a Lucius si le hubiesen hablado de esa manera

-No es tan tonta como para decirlo enfrente de otras personas, pero no te fíes de su edad, puede llegar a ser muy lista. Así que ten cuidado, no te confies como Lucius

-Simplemente me ha agarrado desprevenido

-Como digas, pasemos al comedor a almorzar y después les conduciré a sus habitaciones para que descansen un poco y podamos ponernos de acuerdo con nuestros asuntos.

Karkarov les enseñó sus habitaciones correspondientes, como era una casa muy grande decidieron que cada quien se quedaría en un cuarto por separado, Severus estaba muy cansado del viaje.

Su habitación era bastante espaciosa, colocó su baúl encima de la cama. Solo necesitaba sacar lo necesario pues no pensaba pasar mas que las vacaciones de Pascua.

Se acostó poca arriba y pensó en aquella persona que no había podido sacar de su mente: Lily Evans¿cómo era posible que le atrajera aquella sangre sucia?, si bien era cierto aquella muchacha era muy bonita, simpática e inteligente, era imposible que pudiera haber algo entre ellos, no solo por que era una sangre sucia si no que él, bueno, él jamás podría llegar a gustarle y además... además ni siquiera debería seguir pensado en ello, debería pensar en su iniciación como mortífago pues esa era la razón por la que estaba en casa de Karkarov, venía a convertirse en un mortífago...,.

!Un mortífago¡, la idea le atraía pero en realidad era lo que quería¿ser un esclavo?

Pero qué estaba diciendo, claro que era lo que él quería. Ser mortífago era lo más grande que podía aspirar y ahora tenía esa oportunidad, la oportunidad de tener camaradas por no llamarles amigos y tendría poder para hacer lo que quisiera, sea lo sea.

………………………….

-Con esa cara de idiota no llegaras muy lejos Snape- exclamó Joshephine desde la puerta- es mas si el "Señor Tenebroso" te ve, mejor ve olvidando tus aspiraciones a mortífago- Severus que había estado pensando de nuevo en Evans la miró perplejo como si no le entendiera- Tierra a Severus Snape¿hay alguien en esa cabezota de cebo?- preguntó cuando se acercó y golpeó la cabeza de Severus.

-¡Que demonios te crees que eres para entrar en mi habitación!- exclamó alejandose de un salto de ella

-Discúlpeme señor- dijo dando un reverencia-- no quise interrumpir en sus brillantes pensamientos, pero da la casualidad de que soy en parte dueña de esta casa, lo que me da derecho a entrar a dónde yo quiera y cuando yo quiera

-Pues existe algo que se llama educación, algo que veo careces

-La educación sirve para gente normal- dijo caminando hacia el otro lado de la habitación-, pero para la gente que vive en otros planetas no sirve del todo- y viendo que este no entendía continuó- Estuve tocando varias veces y usted no me respondía- en ese momento se sentó en el escritorio y empezó a ver los libros que Severus estaba leyendo antes de que el pensamiento de Evans lo agobiara de nuevo.

-Si, no te escuché, y te pediría que dejaras esos libros, son muy valiosos- dijo poniéndose en pie

-Ya lo creo, mira la cantidad de pociones que tiene, aunque esta un poco descuidado ¿no lo crees?

-Dame eso, el estado de mis cosas no te interesa- y tomando el libro lo arrojo hacia la cama

-Lo bueno es que es valioso si no...

A Severus empezaba a desesperarle esa niña

-Y a todo esto para que querías entrar?- preguntó intrigado

-Bueno yo.., solo quería….- Severus no dejaba de interrogarla con la mirada y Joshephine se sentía nerviosa, como no había respondido al llamado de la puerta pensó que quizás no estaba y no se le había ocurrido alguna excusa

-¿Si?- preguntó

-Ver si estabas bien instalado, sí eso era todo- pero Severus obviamente no le creyó

-Que es lo que escondes, estas tramando algo¿no es verdad?

-Veo que has pasado demasiado tiempo con ese imbécil de mi hermano y su amigo

-No, puedo verlo en tus ojos, tramas algo- y acercándose a ella continuó hablando- así que déjame advertirte que yo no seré tan condescendiente como Lucius y como Karkarov solo por que seas su hermana

-No necesitas hacerte el valiente conmigo Severus, no hace falta que me amenaces por que no es a mi a quien tienes que probar algo- Severus se quedó callado- de todos modos mis asuntos no te incumben directamente así que me voy para que sigas pensando, ADIOS- y salió del dormitorio

No le había ido tan mal en su incursión al cuarto de Snape, la verdad que ese muchacho parecía distante en el momento en que ella entró¿En qué estaría pensando?¿ Voldemort tal vez ?, no, su expresión no era como la de su hermano o Lucius cuando hablaban de él, entonces ¿en quién pensaba?

Bueno en todo caso no le importaba, había fracasado en su intento por recuperar las cosas que había escondido detrás del retrato de su tatarabuelo Sigmere, sí, lo aceptaba, había sido una completa tonta al dejarlas ahí a sabiendas que iban a tener visitas, pero la primera parte de su último experimento la había tenido tan ocupada que se olvidó de todo por completo. Pero si quería continuar, tendría que conseguir esos ingredientes a como diera lugar.

Entró a su cuarto, le gustaba estar ahí, era el único lugar en que podía sentir la presencia de su madre, puesto que ella misma lo había arreglado para su pequeña hija antes de caer gravemente enferma y aunque aún seguía con vida, no podía verla excepto los viernes a la hora de la cena, momento en que se reunían a cenar y el único en que podía ver a ambos, pues su padre pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo cuidando a su bella esposa, evitando que la molestasen y olvidándose a la vez de sus hijos.

-Gwendwlyn - gritó, al momento una elfa doméstica apareció. Tenía los ojos saltones y azules, una nariz larga e iba vestida con un uniforme color azul marino.

-Diga usted ama- dijo haciendo un reverencia.

* * *

Aquí está el primer capítulo, espero que les guste y me manden un Review 


	2. La biblioteca

Hola¿que tal? Este es el segundo capítulo, espero que les guste.

Los personajes son de JK Rowling

* * *

**La biblioteca**

Sería muy fácil que Gwendwlyn le trajera las cosas que había olvidado, pero sospecharía de inmediato que había vuelto a hacer experimentos y probablemente frustraría todos sus planes, podría llegar hasta delatarla por su preocupación como lo había hecho en otra ocasión, sin contar el sermón que le daría, así que por esto no podía arriesgarse y menos ahora que tenía un nuevo interés resguardado en ese cuarto.

Bajó a la biblioteca, esta era una habitación enorme, de dos pisos, que contenía un sin número de libros diversos tanto de magia como algunos muggles de ciencia. Tenía unas escaleras en el frente que daban a la parte superior, en donde un corredor rodeaba toda la habitación. Además había otras escaleras para ayudar a coger los libros que estaban en los estantes más altos.

En medio se encontraba una pequeña sala con una mesa en el centro para consultar los libros y una puerta a la derecha que daba al despacho de su padre donde había más libros, aquellos prohibidos para ella pero degustados a placer por su hermano. Eran de magia obscura, y aunque no había podido encontrar la forma de entrar al despacho, sí había tenido la oportunidad de leer uno que otro cuando su hermano lo sacaba de este y lo olvidaba en su cuarto.

Se dirigió a la parte superior, había visto una vez un libro que decía como atontar a alguien con una poción, así Severus no se daría cuenta de la ausencia del libro, al menos no hasta que lo devolviera, sí, ese era su nuevo objetivo, el libro que había ojeado en presencia de Severus. Obviamente no podía llevárselo así como así, sería la primera sospechosa, sobre todo después de lo que le había dicho este.

"Este no es" pensó frustrada, lo malo de entrar sin permiso era que todos los libros estaban forrados y para saber de que se trataban había que ojearlos uno por uno, pues se borraban todos los nombres de los lomos, así como todo indicio de título de las pastas."Este serviría si quisiera convertir a Severus en escarabajo, lo cual no seria mala idea después de cómo me hablo¿quién se cree que es para amenazarme?"- y de mala gana dejo el libro y su idea de venganza para después.

Había leído bastantes libros, sobre todo en lo que se refería a transformaciones, pero como no tenía varita y tomar la de su padre era un problema, había recurrido a las pociones para realizar cambios. Había hecho bastantes pociones simples no solo por que era todavía una niña, si no que no era fácil conseguir los ingredientes, los cuales tenia que tomar del cuarto de su hermano cuando este estaba en casa, pero ahora que era maestro en Durmstrang solo en contadas ocasiones podía hacerlo.

-¿Que hace aquí?

-!Ahhhh! – la voz de su elfa casi la hace caer de la escalera en que estaba trepada

-Lo siento ama, Gwendwlyn no quiso asustarla- dijo empezando a llorar- Gwendwlyn mala

-Tranquila Shhh! Recuerda que no tengo permiso para entrar

-Es que Gwendwlyn es muy mala, no pudo traerle lo que le pidió y casi hace que la ama se caiga-

-Así que no pudiste sonsacarle nada

-No, me dijo que era una entrometida y me saco a patadas de su recamara.- Joshephine se quedo pensando, así que Gwendwlyn habló- ¿Puedo preguntar que esta haciendo? su padre le prohibió entrar, si la encuentra……

-Tu lo has dicho "Si me encuentra", además ya ni me lo recuerdes ya que fue todo por tu culpa

-No ama Gwendwlyn no quería delatarla- dijo lanzando sollozos-, pero lo que hacía era muy peligroso y yo solo quiero que este bien

-Lo sé, ya lo hablamos- y pensándolo continuó- así que en compensación vas a salir a vigilar que nadie entre y me encuentre aquí ¿de acuerdo?- y esperando la confirmación de su orden continuó- si alguien se acerca manda una señal

-Si ama como desee- y con un chasquido se fue

Si no la hubieran castigado podía estar ahí todo el día sin importarle que la atraparan, pero gracias a su queridísima elfa debía de despedirse de sus horas de estudio en aquella biblioteca, al menos hasta dentro un mes cuando terminaba su castigo.

_Flash Back_

_-Ama eso es muy peligroso, debería dejar de hacerlo- dijo una Gwendwlyn muy asustada_

_-No hay de que preocuparse tengo todo bajo control- y agregando un puñado de ojos de escarabajo al caldero continuó- además si esto funciona tendré miles de posibilidades a mi alcance_

_-Es imposible que lo logre, Gwendwlyn sabe que solo magos con mas experiencia pueden hacer pociones tan complicadas_

_-Vamos Gwendwlyn es solo agregar los ingredientes en el momento indicado, casi como una receta de cocina. Además no es tan complicada ¿ves?- dijo enseñándole una página de un libro en donde se veían imágenes de una persona convirtiéndose en una animal con el título "Poción animale, conviértase por 15 minutos en el animal de su elección"- solo hay que seguir las instrucciones al pie de la letra y no habrá problema._

_-Pero ama, una receta de cocina no tiene tantos ingredientes. Además ¿donde pretende conseguir estos?, no creo que ni su hermano los tenga._

_-Simple, tú iras a comprarlos_

_-Pero ama…_

_-Tendré que pedir prestado un poco de dinero de mi hermano, pero eso será mas adelante, alrededor de la próxima semana cuando necesite _el tejido del estómago de un lagarto Húngaro_- y viendo la cara de asco de su elfa prosiguió- vamos no es tan malo_

_-Ama, esto es peligroso, una locura. Podría poner su vida en peligro¡por Merlín deje esa idea!._

_-NO¡ ya te lo he dicho un millón de veces, voy a hacer esto aunque me muera, no me importaría, no habría gran diferencia de la muerte a una vida como esta._

_-Ama¡ pero que dice¡_

_-Lo que escuchaste, ahora vete y déjame sola_

_Un silencio envolvió su habitación. Era verdad lo que decía, no le importaba perder su vida pues ¿de que le valía vivir si pasaba todo el tiempo encerrada en esa gran mansión con Gwendwlyn como única compañía?, sin afecto de nadie, ni de su madre, padre y mucho menos hermano, sin poder ver que había más allá de los terrenos de su casa. Una lágrima escapó de su rostro, si lograba esto podría salir aunque fuera unos minutos, minutos que para ella serian los mejores de su vida._

_Todo iba muy bien, había logrado tomar algo del dinero que guardaba su hermano. Gwendwlyn, por ordenes de Joshephine, había pedido ser ella quien trajera la despensa de la semana, así que salió el lunes muy temprano con la lista de ingredientes que debía comprar._

_Joshephine estaba desesperada en su cuarto, Gwendwlyn se tardaba y ya llevaba más de media mañana fuera, ojalá y todo saliera bien._

_-Ama Gwendwlyn ya llegó_

_-OH Gwendwlyn ¿conseguiste todo?- dijo arrancándole de sus manos las bolsas que traía_

_-No ama, solo pude conseguir los ingredientes inmediatos a utilizar ya que no alcanzó el dinero, pero deje un pedido de_ uña de alcantere y sangre de rana streicu_, ya que deben ser importadas_

_Muy bien, ahora debo de ver como va la poción._

_BUUUUUUUUM!_

_-Ama, ama ¿que pasó?¿se encuentra bien?_

_-Si ¡cof cof! un simple error- trató de decir tosiendo con toda la cara embarrada de una masa gris_

_-Le dije que era peligroso, déjeme limpiarla_

_-No es para tanto ¡cof cof!- dijo tratando de luchar contra el pañuelo que Gwendwlyn pasaba por su cara_

_-Debe de dejar esto_

_-NOO, ahora limpiemos esto antes de que nos descubran._

……………………………

_-!Eres una inconsciente¡- dijo su padre entrando a su habitación con Gwendwlyn detrás de él- ¿que no ves que nos pones a todos en peligro por caprichos estúpidos?- dijo tirando la poción que había vuelto a hacer- y tu madre¿que no te preocupas por ella?- su padre se acercó peligrosamente a ella y la agarró de su vestido y la bofeteó dejándola en el suelo._

_-Amo no la lastime- dijo Gwendwlyn lanzándose hacia ella_

_-Y tú, elfa estúpida. Tu deber es no dejar que esta mocosa se meta en líos, así que has tu trabajo si no quieres que te libere_

_-No amo, Gwendwlyn se ocupará señor_

_-Eso espero y espero niña que no vuelvas a cometer una estupidez como esta, no volverás a ir a la biblioteca donde veo que tomas ideas peligrosas hasta que entres a la escuela y si vuelvo a saber algo sobre esto lo lamentaras¡- y con un portazo en la puesta se alejó_

_-Amita se encuentra bien?_

_-¡Déjame!, no me toques_

_-Pero ama_

_-Vete, es una orden- Gwendwlyn desapareció y ella lloró como no había llorado en mucho tiempo, no solo por la traición de Gwendwlyn, si no por que su padre solo la castigo por ser un peligro para todos y no por que se preocupara por ella._

_Fin Flash Back._

Había prometido no volver a llorar, también dejo de hablarle un tiempo a su elfa doméstica hasta que esta consiguió reducirle su castigo a un par de meses, pero no había vuelto a tener la misma confianza con ella.

-OH! No, Gwendwlyn es una mala elfa, deberían echarme de esta casa...

-¿Que demonios ocurre?- se preguntó Joshephine media hora después de que Gwendwlyn había abandonado la biblioteca al escucharla prorrumpir en sollozos- Si piensa que así no me van a descubrir…. pero ya vera- bajo de la escalera y se dirigió a la puerta con un libro que acababa de sacar del estante

-Creí que te había dicho que…qué haces…que hacen aquí?- preguntó asustada Joshephine al ver a su hermano y a sus dos amigos

-Mas bien ¿que haces tú aquí?- preguntó Karkarov acercándose al rostro de ella

-Yo…yo solo… yo viene…pues yo solo...

-Yo …pues yo solo- dijo Lucius imitando la voz de ella- Yo solo… soy tan tonta… que.. que no puedo hablar bien

-Hasta que te diste cuenta que eres una tonta y que no puedes hablar bien- dijo Joshephine de mala gana

-Mira niña no voy a dejar que me hables de esa forma

-Sabes que Lucius, cállate, el solo escucharte me dan nauseas. Lo que estaba haciendo no es de su incumbencia, pero ya que lo preguntan solo estaba buscando un libro para leer

-Si claro- y arrebatándole el libro que traía Lucius continuo- así que vas a leer un libro que hace copias de libros, vaya muy interesante. ¿Qué es lo que planeas?

-¿Un libro para copiar libros?- preguntó aunque lo había hecho más para sí misma que para los demás

-Si¿qué no sabes leer?, te estoy hablando

-Si lo leo o no, no es de tu incumbencia, así que dámelo- y arrebatándoselo continuó- lo mejor será que me valla antes de que me contaminen con su estupidez- y diciendo eso se fue dejando a Snape muy perplejo.

Los tres entraron a la biblioteca y luego al despacho. A Severus le hubiera gustado quedarse en la sala anterior, tenía muchas ganas de mirar cada uno de esos libros aunque cambió de idea cuando en el despacho descubrió que también había otros libros más interesantes, Karkarov y Lucius lo estaban poniendo al tanto de lo que iba a ocurrir a lo largo de su iniciación como mortífago, que se llevaría a cabo pasado mañana.

-No lo mires a los ojos

-Siempre muéstrate sumiso, lo harás bien

Claro que lo haría bien, tenía que hacerlo, esa era la única forma de conseguir poder, de vengarse de todos aquellos que le habían hecho la vida imposible y por que no, también de olvidarla.

* * *

Hola espero que la historia les guste, como les dije es la primera historia que publico y me gustaria que me dejaran alguna que otra critica. Sé que por el momento no hay mucha interacción entre Severus y Joshephine pero es que cada quien esta interesado en sus propios problemas pero pronto alguien hará un cambio. 

Me despido Chao


	3. La institutriz

Aqui esta el tercer capi

Todos los personajes son de Rowling aunque eso ya lo saben jeje

* * *

**La institutriz**

"Pero que tonta había sido", pensaba Joshephine sentada en el suelo de la habitación de Severus con la varita de su padre en la mano. El libro que tanto la había intrigado ahora era copiado hoja por hoja, el hechizo era bastante simple y al tercer intento Joshephine lo hizo funcionar y aunque era un proceso lento valía la pena.

Se estiró y se levantó. Había tenido suerte de que ese día su hermano y sus compañeros hubiesen salido desde temprano y si había escuchado bien, no iban a regresar hasta muy noche.

-Veamos que más guarda el pequeño Severus - dijo acercándose hacia un baúl que se encontrara en el fondo de la habitación, el cual para su fortuna estaba abierto. Había varias túnicas del colegio Hogwarts, claro, Severus iba a ese colegio y había venido en vacaciones de Pascua a hacerse mortífago "que tonto" pensó.

Encontró varios ingredientes que tomo prestados suponiendo que Severus no los extrañaría, así mismo había varios libros del colegio y uno que otro de magia obscura o eso era lo que pensó de uno de ellos por que estaba manchado de sangre, pero cuando lo abrió se dio cuenta de estaba en blanco, lo cual la intrigó a un más.

"¿Sería un diario?" pensó divertida pues se le hizo gracioso imaginarse al serio de Snape escribiendo en un cuaderno, por que era un cuaderno, de eso estaba segura pero ¿de que? Bueno no le importaba, esta bien, si le importaba pero ¿que podía hacer?, estuvo pensando mucho tiempo hasta que un sonido le dijo que se había terminado de copiar el libro.

Se levantó con trabajo pues todas las cosas de Snape estaban desperdigadas por todo su alrededor, así que lo volvió a acomodar todo dentro del baúl rezando para que no se viera que alguien había esculcado en sus cosas. Todavía era temprano, así que ¿por que no intentarlo?

Volvió a pronunciar el hechizo en el cuaderno en blanco, tal vez si lo copiaba podía descubrir de qué se trataba, la primera hoja apareció y con ella varias letras pero inentendibles para ella, dejó que el hechizo continuara aunque con cada página que se copiaba menos entendía.

Cuando terminó con ese cuaderno copio otros dos que le habían interesado, le había llevado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, guardó y acomodó lo que había agarrado rogando para que no se diera cuenta de su intromisión, así mismo tomó los ingredientes que guardaba detrás del retrato de su tatarabuelo Sigmere y salió con sus libros y cuaderno copiados bajo el brazo, y pidió a Merlin para no encontrarse a nadie en su trayectoria a su cuarto, ruego que al parecer se escuchó.

* * *

De nuevo se encontraba sola en aquella casa, su hermano y compañía se habían ido mas o menos hacia una semana de regreso a sus vidas, Severus jamás se enteró de su intromisión o no que ella supiera y no lo culpaba, esa noche había llegado bastante mal con un aspecto casi siniestro, más pálido que de costumbre, con varios cortes en el cuerpo, pero en su mirada no se veía ningún rastro de dolor, es más a Joshephine le pareció que no había ninguna expresión en su rostro, era como alguien sin vida, alguien sin alma, totalmente indiferente.

Su poción iba avanzando a pesar de algunos percances, como evitar ser descubierta por su elfa, y la falta de tiempo, ya que en las mañanas debía de seguir tomando clases después de las vacaciones con su estricta institutriz que la dejaba exhausta, sin contar que tenía que repasar las lecciones si no quería algún castigo y por si fuera poco seguía tratando de descubrir lo que contenía aquel cuaderno en blanco.

-Gwendwlyn le ha traido el desayuno amita- dijo Gwendwlyn entrando a su cuarto con una bandeja del desayuno, la cual la puso en una mesa a lado de la cama de Joshephine, después corrió las cortinas despertándola por completo.

-Gracias - fue lo único que dijo, estaba muy cansada después de pasar toda la noche revisando la poción

-No se ve muy bien amita¿desea que Gwendwlyn llame a su padre?

-NO, simplemente que tengo sueño- explicó bostezando- a noche me quede leyendo hasta muy tarde

-Hay amita debería de dejar de leer tanto y dedicarse a cosas mas importantes

-No vengas de nuevo con eso de prepararme para ser una buena esposa, de por si esa loca de mi institutriz no deja de decirme que si no me se comportar nadie querrá casarse conmigo

-Bueno amita, en este momento no se ve pero en un futuro ciertas aficiones suyas no serán muy bien vistas

-Para lo que me importa, ni siquiera soy bonita

-No diga eso amita, usted es muy bonita, mírese en este espejo- la imagen que le devolvió el espejo fue a una niña con una ojeras muy pronunciadas para su edad, era delgada, de piel algo morena pero en ese momento se veía pálida, algo enferma por que hacía mucho tiempo que no salía al sol, de cabello y ojos negros.

-Sí, parezco un animal descompuesto- exclamó burlándose y riéndose de si misma, la verdad su apariencia nunca le había importado

-Nada de eso, usted será muy bonita y ya que aunque algunas veces todo parezca distorsionado, como en este caso, el espejo al final la mostrara tan hermosa y tan claramente que no habrá duda alguna.

-Que bonito pensamiento- y si lo distorsionado se viera tan claro en un espejo, pero...¿ podría ser?, tal vez si...

Se lanzó de la cama y empezó a buscar el cuaderno, afortunadamente se dio cuenta de que su elfa aún estaba ahí y se tranquilizó

-Gracias por la predicción Gwendwlyn, creo que tienes razón y voy a esforzarme más, así que déjame para que me pueda cambiar enseguida y empezar mi reivindicación - la elfa se alegró bastante y casi lloro de alegría, Joshephine se sintió un poco culpable pero era la única forma de estar sola, la elfa se fue después de decirle como 5 veces más de que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Siguió buscando el cuaderno y lo encontró hasta el fondo de la habitación cubierto de varios papeles, lo abrió y lo acercó a un espejo, las letras parecían tener sentido, no era un diario ni mucho menos, era una especie de agenda y al final había una lista de nombres encabezados por Tobías Snape. Debía ser obviamente algún familiar de Severus, en las demás páginas aparecía la fecha y después ciertas frases como "Sala común: llevar material" o "Trabajo para transformaciones (practicar)"

!Genial¡ todo su esfuerzo para dar con una agenda, aunque esa lista¿Quienes serian todas esas personas? y ¿Que tenían que ver con él? Y aunque eso la intrigaba, sabía que no podía descubrir nada con la poca o más bien nula información que tenía, volvió a aventar el cuaderno y se arregló para bajar a su tortura matutina

-Vuelve a llegar tarde Señorita. Karkarov

-Lo lamento- se disculpo Joshephine dando una reverencia

-Ya lo lamentará más tarde, le dije que sería la última vez, así que se quedará a escribir 1575 veces "No debo llegar tarde"

-Pero...

-Nada de peros, se lo advertí, ahora comencemos

Ese día iban a estudiar las reglas de etiqueta para una cena¿qué no se daba cuenta de que eso no le serviría jamás?. La institutriz se remontó a la historia antigua de los magos y de la forma en la que tendían a comportarse, ese día Joshephine puso menos atención de lo usual, tenía que idear un plan para salvarse de ese castigo, no solo por que le parecía una tontería escribir como trol una oración mil ocho mil veces, sino que había calculado el tiempo justo para subir y agregar otro ingrediente a su poción cada 3 minutos y si no lo hacía o lo hacía a destiempo corría la posibilidad de causar un accidente o peor aún: echar a perder la poción, con lo que se vería obligada a volverla a hacer.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- preguntó la institutriz

-Al baño profesora- Joshephine salió corriendo del salón antes de que la detuvieran puesto que era la segunda vez que iba y subió a su habitación. Por esta vez le daba tiempo para ir a agregar el ingrediente pero no creía que le dieran permiso otras 20 veces más, así que tenía que empezar todo rápido, tomó lo que le faltaba y bajó corriendo.

- Bien sigue escribiendo- le ordeno Matilde cuando llegó

- BUUUUM.- se escuchó cerca del piano

- Pero que demonios...

Otra explosión ¡BAAAAAAAAAAN, de repente el salón parecía un campo de batalla con explosiones ininterrumpidas por todas partes. Matilde, la institutriz,quedó en el centro de la habitación tratando de saber que era lo que pasaba pero a donde iba algo explotaba frente a ella. Buscó su varita pero se dio cuenta de que no la traía, corrió a la salida pero la puerta estaba cerrada con algún hechizo y empezó a gritar auxilio pero parecía que nadie la escuchaba.

En ese momento Joshephine estaba en su cuarto agregando de nuevo el ingrediente, había salido como alma en pena después de la primera explosión y había cerrado la puerta del salón con la varita de su institutriz. No había sido necesario un encantamiento silenciador pues esa habitación la tenía incluido ya que el padre de Joshephine lo había decidido para que el sonido del piano no perturbara a su esposa cuando Joshephine lo tocara.

Después de haber terminado exitosamente la labor en la poción, Joshephine bajó al salón después de una hora de ausencia, sabía que la castigarían pero había valido la pena. Con precaución abrió la puerta y entró despacio, todo el salón estaba cubierto de humo, en unos rosa y en otros morado o verde. No veía por ningún lado a la institutriz, las bombas de gas y sonido las había elaborado en un santiamén con un hechizo que había en uno de los libros copiados de Severus en una ida al baño después del almuerzo con la propia varita de Matilde.

Durante toda la mañana estuvo dando vueltas por todo el salón dejando las bombas con sumo cuidado y en su última ida al baño además de agregar su ingrediente había traído el detonador, una bomba mucho más grande que dejó caer a lado del piano a la vez que ella iba a tomar su lugar. Con la varita hizo desaparecer todas las pruebas de su fechoría.

-¿Profesora?- preguntó a un bulto que temblaba en un rincón- ¿Profesora está usted bien?

La mujer la miro asustada

-¿Que…que...ha pasado?- preguntó tartamudeando, Joshephine dejó escapar una tímida sonrisa como pidiendo perdón

-!Tú¡- dijo levantándose de un golpe y señalándola con el dedo- TU FUISTE¡- gritaba la mujer, Joshephine retrocedió asustada, su institutriz parecía demente con los ojos casi desorbitados -"! Sé que tu fuiste¡- exclamó tomándola de los brazos y sacudiéndola- Pero de esta no te salvaras, tu padre se enterará y te castigará de por vida, tal vez te mande a algún internado para que te enseñen lo que es una buena educación, le recomendaré una donde utilicen el bastón, no te salvaras de esta

-¿Pero qué es lo que ocurre?- preguntó el señor Karkarov quien había sido traído por Gwendwlyn y a petición de su mujer.

-Su hija es un demonio, es un engendro del mal ¿sabe lo que me hizo¡me dejó encerrada¡con mi propia varita!

-Si su varita la tiene usted

-No seas mentirosa, yo la busqué aquí en mi bolsillo y….y..-dijo sacando la varita de su bolso- Pero hace un momento no estaba- le dijo al Sr. Karkarov viendo la cara de pocos amigos de este ponía- de verdad, yo estaba aquí y empezó a explotar todo y busqué mi varita y no la encontré

-¿Ha estado bebiendo?- preguntó el señor al haber recorrido todo el salón

-Nada de eso le estoy diciendo que…

-Escúcheme señora

-!Señorita!- exclamó indignada

-Señorita, le voy a pedir que no arme escándalo por tonterías producidas seguramente por alucinaciones, le recomendaría que viera a un especialista

-¿Esta diciendo que estoy loca?

-No, simplemente digo que tal vez unas vacaciones….

-Nada de vacaciones, me voy de esta casa para siempre- y tomando sus cosas salió de la casa dando un portazo. Joshephine estaba sorprendida y quería reír pero la mirada severa de su padre no se lo permitió.

-De nuevo causando problemas¿que no puedes darnos un momento de paz? Eres una inconsciente, tu madre se preocupó cuando Gwendwlyn fue avisarnos, sabes que no puede alterarse y tu no dejas de meterte en líos y preocuparla

-Pero es que…

-Es que nada, si no puedes comportante te mandaré a un internado

-Bien, prefiero un internado a vivir aquí

-Perfecto en cuanto encuentre uno te iras lo más lejos de aquí..

-Nada de eso- una suave voz hizo que los dos giraran hacia la puerta, en el umbral estaba la señora Karkarov vestida con un camisón y una bata blanca, su piel casi era de ese tono, tenía el cabello y los ojos negros, aún era joven y su rostro mostraba tristeza

-Mi amor, sabes que no debes levantarte, debes descansar- exclamó el Sr. Karkarov yendo hacia ella

-No quiero que ella se vaya, no quiero que la mandes a un internado, no quiero que se aleje- dijo empezando a respirar más rápido- no la alejes de mí

-Pero…

-Por favor- Su esposo asintió, Joshephine estaba sorprendida de que su madre la hubiera defendido, tan desconcertada estaba que no dijo nada y no pensó en el motivo por el cual su madre la queria ahí hasta que la dejaron sola en la habitación.

Y no lo sabria hasta mucho después

* * *

¿Que tal he? espero que les guste y me manden un review 

Chao


	4. ¿Amable tú?

Hola aqui esta el capi 4, de nuevo digo que los personajes son de Rowling (debo de ponerlo siempre? me pregunto yo jeje)

**¿Amable tú?**

Habían pasado algunos meses, Igor y Severus habían regresado para sus vacaciones de verano y Joshephine se alegró al verlos, más bien al ver a Severus pues él la podría ayudar.

-¿Qué haces con eso?- preguntó Snape cuando entró su habitación y encontró a Joshephine con una caja de música en las manos

-Hola- dijo algo nerviosa, pues no creía que el encontrarla esculcando y tomando sus cosas fuera un buen inicio – Yo solo estaba viendo lo bonita que es, me imagino que es una regalo para alguien- no hubo contestación pero si una mirada de intriga de Severus quien no estaba de humor para soportar a nadie.- Y dime ¿Cómo has estado?- eso fue el colmo para Snape

-Como si te importara- se acercó a ella y le arrebató la caja que aún sonaba en sus manos- Ahora dime qué haces aquí

-¿No es obvio? vine a buscarte

-¿A buscarme?¿Para qué?

-Simplemente quería saber que tal estabas

-¿Que tal estaba?- pero qué eran esas sandeces

-Si, vas a ser nuestro huésped y quieras o no estaremos conviviendo y quería saber cómo estabas- de nuevo no hubo contestación- tomaré eso como un "estoy bien, gracias por preguntar"- de nuevo hubo silencio-¿ No vas a contestarme? Pero si la primera vez que hablamos casi me maldecías

-Y voy a maldecirte si no te largas

-Y tú que te quejaste de mis modales y ahora que los pongo en practica me echas

-¿Buenos modales tomar sin permiso las cosas de los demás?

-De acuerdo lo acepto, discúlpame-Severus estaba muy extrañado por el comportamiento de esa niña¿La hermana de Karkarov pidiendo perdón? eso sí que era algo raro hasta para él que casi ni la conocía, a menos solo por lo poco que le contaron y advirtieron de ella.- Me retiro, buenas noches- y sin esperar respuesta se fue.

Por lo menos no se habían agredido, de hecho le fue mejor de lo que esperaba, había pensado que Severus se iba a enojar y le iba a gritar pero al contrario estuvo muy tranquilo, -¿estaría muy cansado para pelear? Sí debía ser eso¿y esa caja de música¿Sería de alguna novia?

…………….

Severus se desvistió y se metió ala bañera, necesitaba un buen baño después del viaje y después de la misión

_Flash Back_

_Debemos andarnos con cuidado- varios mortífagos se aparecieron detrás de una cerca a unas calles de su objetivo, era su primera misión, nada complicado "Para que aprendas" le había dicho._

_Se encaminaron a una casa muggle cubiertos por los grandes arbustos que daban un toque encantador a la colonia, dieron rápidamente con su objetivo ya que había dos aurores de guardias apostados en la puerta, debían pensar que hacer para distraerlos._

_Severus estaba impaciente, sus queridos colegas no tenían ni una buena idea y después de varios minutos de discutir decidió ir por su cuenta, no tenía nada que perder y nunca lo había tenido._

_Sin que sus compañeros si quiera lo notasen se escabulló en dirección hacia la casa de atrás de su objetivo, como supuso había otro guardia en la parte trasera de la casa, estuvo observándolo, no parecía un auror experimentado, de hecho parecía nuevo ya que estaba muy nervioso, ventaja suficiente para él. _

_Con su varita hizo que un arbusto se moviera, el joven sacó su varita y se acercó al lugar para ver que era lo que pasaba, este muchacho pensó que quizás sería algún animal pequeño pues era un lugar muy pequeño para que algo o alguien mas grande se escondiera, al agacharse una sombra se apareció tras de él matándolo al instante._

_Sin inmutarse entró con sigilo en la casa, su objetivo era simple, matar a una señora de edad quien según supo era algún familiar de alguien que retó a su amo._

_La cocina, por donde había entrado era bastante espaciosa, siguió hacia la sala en donde un gato pardo perdió la vida solo por intentar maullar, subió las escaleras y llegó a un corredor con dos habitaciones, se acercó cautelosamente y pegó su oído a una, no escuchó nada, en la siguiente escuchó a alguien hablar¿estaría acompañada la señora? _

_Se dio cuenta de que lo que decía eran puras incoherencias, debía estar dormida, tomó la perilla y la giró, al momento sonó una alarma en toda la casa, asustado entró corriendo a la habitación, la señora se incorporó y lo miró asustada, este escuchó que entraban a la casa, sacó su varita y la eliminó, saltó por la ventana, conjuró la marca tenebrosa después de esquivar varias maldiciones que iban hacia él y desapareció volviendo a aparecer con sus compañeros para decirles que el trabajo estaba hecho y con un PLOP todos desaparecieron. _

_Después de esto algunos lo miraron con desprecio pues ¿como un novato había podido superar a los mortífagos más experimentados?, recibió pocos elogios y muchos otros lo miraron con total indiferencia, no le importaba, solo le importaba ser el mejor._

_Fin flash back_

"me imagino que es una regalo para alguien", la afirmación de Joshephine lo hizo recordar a su madre, la caja de música era de ella. Su madre a había muerto después de las vacaciones de navidad, después de correrlo de la casa y se lo tenía merecido. El la había querido sacar de esa casa pero ella se había negado rotundamente.

Se vengaría de aquél que la había matado, pues aunque le dijeron que había muerto al caer de las escaleras estaba seguro de que había sido su propio padre quien se termino de culpar cuando desapareció. Esa fue la principal razón para que se decidiera a ser mortífago, sabía que necesitaba ayuda para encontrarlo, se vengaría, no tendría piedad de él, lo haría pagar cada uno de sus maltratos, cada uno de sus golpes, moriría lentamente y él lo disfrutaría.

………………………..

A la semana siguiente Karkarov le avisó que tenía que irse por una semana "una misión" fue lo que le dijo, también le pidió que se quedara cuando Severus le dijo que el se iría también, pues tenía que esperar ordenes del amo.

-Hola- Joshephine entró y encontró a Severus sentado en el suelo leyendo y rodeado de libros, este al escucharla se giró a verla- Vine a avisarte que la comida esta lista y que puedes bajar

-¿Por qué no vino a avisarme un elfo como siempre?- preguntó extrañado

-Porque quería ser yo quien te avisara

-¿Por qué?

-Por que ya te lo dije, si vamos a convivir….

-Yo no voy a convivir con nadie, si pudiera me iría

-Pero no puedes, sigues aquí y quieras o no nos veremos, así que ¿por que no llevarnos bien?

-Me extraña tu interés por llevarnos bien- dijo mientras se levantaba- ¿qué es lo que realmente quieres?

-Vamos Sev¿puedo llamarte así?

-No

-Como te decía Sev… Severus- dijo recapacitando, no era buena idea provocarlo- No sé por que piensas que mi interés en ser amable tiene que ver con que yo quiera algo, eres muy desconfiado

-Tengo razones ¿o no? Tus antecedentes no son muy buenos que digamos.

Esto no iba a resultar, aunque ella se volviera la más amable del mundo él no le creería jamás y no lo culpaba, así que decidió preguntarle, de manera sutil claro.

-Veo que te gustan las pociones- dijo tomando un libro del suelo

-Eso no te importa y como te dije una vez no quiero que toques mis cosas- ordenó arrebatándole el libro

-Que genio, a mi también me gustan

-¿A una cría como tú gustarle? Por favor no me hagas reír, solo eres una niña tonta que cree…..

-Y tu eres un…un…- se calló sus insultos, no quería empeorar las cosas, no antes de preguntarle

-Veo que vas a sacar las garras, anda insúltame y termina tu falso cordialismo. ¿Por qué callas¡Vamos insúltame!¿ No? Vaya, vaya entonces déjame decirte que lo mejor será que te largues a menos de que me digas de una vez por todas que es lo que pretendes con tu amabilidad. No soy tonto para tragarme eso de " estaremos conviviendo, quiero ser amable"

-Lo de tonto lo dudo aunque tienes razón, solo quiero que me respondas algo

-¿Con que era eso lo que querías? Bien, ahora largarte

-Pero ni siquiera has escuchando la pregunta

-No necesito hacerlo, sé que será una estupidez y ahora creo haberte dicho que te fueras- y tomándola del brazo la condujo hacia la puerta, Joshephine se safó del brazo que la sostenía

-Solo escúchame un segundo- pidio, era ahora o nunca- solo quería saber si creías que en el catalizador compuesto de _lazo de hormiga con venas de Floricue_ sería lo mejor para un a poción que contiene _piel de serpiente_, como sabrás la el lazo y la piel hacen reacción, pero las venas lo neutralizan, sin embargo pudiera ser que los _cabellos de trol_ ( que también están en la poción) neutralicen a su vez las venas, entonces ¿no sería lo mejor utilizar en lugar de las venas lo _huesos de Floricue_? Estos también neutralizarían el efecto del lazo¿Me escuchas?- preguntó una vez que acabó y viendo que no obtenía respuesta alguna.

-Claro que te escuché, sería difícil no escuchar tu parloteo Ahora si ya terminaste retírate

-¿Qué no piensas responderme?

-No, creo que dijiste que era tonto, así que no veo la razón para contestarte- la volvió a tomar del brazo y la sacó del cuarto.

-Maldito- dijo Joshephine entre dientes cuando estuvo fuera. Había sido presa del pánico y le había dicho y no de una forma sutil lo que quería y lo peor era que no le había contestado y ahora tendría que probar su teoría de forma práctica aunque no de una manera muy convencida.

* * *

Que tal a todos( espero que la lean mas de uno jeje) decidi poner los dos capitulos de una vez antes de que se vaya la inspiración 

Quiero agradecer a **khye** por el review, me dio mucho gusto encontrarlo y saber que por lo menos a alguna persona le gusta o lo lee jeje, debo decirte que a mi tmb me gustan mucho las historias de Severus en particular con Hermione y de Draco sobre todo con Ginny, por cierto me gusta tu historia "¿Traidor o no?" Espero que la continues

Bueno me despido no sin antes pedir que me dejen mas Reviews de verdad que me servirian de mucho

Chao


	5. ¿Qué mosca le pico a Snape?

Hola aqui está el capi 5 espero y les guste, por cierto algunos personajes son de Rowling y otros se parecen a mi, no, no es cierto jeje

**¿Qué mosca le pico a Snape?**

¿De dónde había sacado esa teoría? era lógica pero nada viable, en primera por que cualquier catalizador solo es eso un catalizador y ninguno de sus compuestos afecta a la poción que se realice y en segunda por que los huesos de Floricue no se llevaban nada bien con nada que tuviera que ver con nada de hormiga. ¿Y para qué quería esa información?¿Sería para fines hipotéticos? En tal caso debía de reconocer que era inteligente, no muchos podrían llegar a esa conclusión pero ¿Y si era para fines prácticos¿Que tipo de poción sería la que estuviera haciendo que utilizara la piel de serpiente y los cabellos de trol juntos? Esto estaba muy raro¿En qué estaba metida esa niña? No le importaba en absoluto ¿o si?

…………...

Había decidido bajar a desayunar, su cuarto estaba hecho un tiradero, notas y libros estaba desperdigados por todas partes, había estado investigando para ver si había otro sustituto para las venas de Floricue pues eran muy caras y no tenía nada de dinero ni quien se lo comprase, sí, le había mentido a Severus. Su preocupación no era que el lazo de hormiga afectara a la poción, sabía que el catalizador solo era un catalizador y como tal solo aceleraba el proceso de reacción, lo que le preocupada era conseguir algún sustituto para las venas de Floricue,ya que si no lo encontraba debía esperar todo un mes para poder probar la poción, pues era cuando se terminaría de hacer.

-Buenos días- saludó Snape (cuando observo a Joshephine ensimismada en una lectura) al entrar al comedor

-Buenos días- respondió Joshephine sin inmutarse pero algo extrañada por ese saludo y se extraño aún más cuando este se sentó a su lado, desde que tenía memoria nunca nadie se sentaba a la mesa con ella y menos a su lado, a excepción de los viernes claro, pero en esas cenas todos se sentaban a distancias bastantes considerables, así que decidió ignorarlo. Este se limitó a servirse en su plato.

-¿Un lindo día no?- ahora sí que había llamado su atención¿qué era lo que pasaba? había sido bastante grosero y ¿ahora era amable?

-Si- fue lo único que respondió, estaba bastante contrariada para pensar en algo más que decir

-Veo que te gusta leer

-Aja

-Que clase de libros

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Sí claro- y viendo que esta no era la mejor respuesta prosiguió- estuve pensando en lo que dijiste y tienes razón podríamos intentar ser amables el uno con el otro- Eso fue demasiado para ella

-Creí que habías dicho que no pensabas convivir con nadie

-No por mi gusto- dijo tratando de ser algo frío- pero no tengo elección, estaré aquí todas las vacaciones y necesito un ambiente tranquilo para mis asuntos, así que no puedo estar peleando a cada rato por estupideces

Eso era más creíble para ella aunque no del todo

-Puede que yo sea una niña pero soy lo suficiente lista para saber que mientes, si quisieras un lugar tranquilo lo único que deberías hacer sería ignorarme como en algún momento lo hiciste

-El hecho de que tu hayas querido algo por tu comportamiento no significa que los demás lo hagan- sabía que no era tan tonta, pero no iba a dejar que pensara que quería saber sobre la poción que estaba haciendo pues como le fue confirmado después, estaba seguro de que la pregunta de ayer tenía fines prácticos si no ¿por que se había arriesgado a preguntarle? y era por esto y por la recompensa que le esperaba que estaba decidido a averiguar que era lo que tramaba o contra quien tramaba.

-No, pero tú no eres los demás, estas buscando algo¿pero que puede ser?- preguntandose mas par si que para él- no tengo nada que te interese, a menos, a menos que….- los ojos le brillaron¿lo había descubierto? pensó Snape- ¡Que quieres un amigo!- al decir esto se lanzó a abrazar a Severus quien no supo como responder¿acaso era una broma?- Y podremos jugar y podré quitarte ese peinado, no es muy bonito que digamos y después….

-Cuando dije convivencia me refería a dejar de pelear- explicó Severus al salir de su perplejidad a la ves que se alejaba de ella y ponía varios metros de por medio. Cuando lo hubo hecho continuó - jamás dije que quería a un amigo y si lo quisiera creeme que no serias tú

-Vamos Severus no tienes que fingir, con gusto seré tu amiga, iré a buscar algo que los amigos hagan juntos- y con esto salió disparada del comedor a su cuarto, cuando llegó estaba furiosa y se contuvo de gritar, que pensaba¿que era tan tonta que se creía ese cuento?, buscaba algo, estaba segura de eso, de hecho estaba segura que tenía que ver con algo que se llama curiosidad, por que ella no tenía nada que el pudiese querer o no que ella supiera.

Después de un rato de pensarlo se dio cuenta de que podría sacar provecho de esto, si fingía ser su amiga tal vez y le ayudaba, tal vez y le daba la respuesta que necesitaba. Pero para convencerlo necesitaba usar todas sus cartas y jugarlas bien.

Por su parte Severus estuvo pensando en su reacción y se había convencido de que era falsa por lo que nada lo había preparado para lo que se suscitaría dos días después...

-Te tengo una sorpresa, cierra los ojos- Severus estaba realmente confundido ¿Qué era lo que pasaba? No creía que fuera nada bueno. Era viernes, Karkarov aún no había llegado pero se había visto obligado por la insistencia de Joshephine a ir a la cena de esa noche.

La relación entre ellos era más cordial, ella se comportaba como si él fuera su mejor amigo, él como si ella fuera una conocida con la que debía ser atento sin llegar por ninguna de las partes al tema que a ambos concernía

- Vamos cierra los ojos- le insistió Joshephine- no es nada malo, es solo una muestra de sinceridad, puede que te enojes pero era necesario para que esta amistad funcione

Con mayor desconfianza después de estas palabras accedió a cerrar los ojos, entre mas rápido sucediera más rápido podría descubrir que era lo que ocurría.

-¿Qué es ?- preguntó la Sra. Karkarov intrigada

-Una sorpresa- después de pensarlo mucho Joshephine había decidido poner a prueba a Severus pues ya la había soportado demasiado como para que solo hubiera curiosidad de por medio. Se había comportado lo más melosa posible, ni ella se soportaba ¿En verdad deseaba ser mas amable con ella? o ¿En verdad quería a una amiga? Si superaba esto ella podría volver a preguntar pues significaría que no quería nada más, si no, lo mejor era que se alejara para siempre de él.

Severus sintió que le ponían algo en las manos, parecía un libro, cuando abrió los ojos se sorprendió mucho al encontrar su cuaderno de anotaciones, sin dudarlo la miró en busca de una explicación

-No es el tuyo, es una copia- y viendo que este empezaba a enfurecerse continuó- la saqué en las vacaciones de Pascua, sé que lo que hice no estuvo bien, pero me caías mal y bueno tenía que averiguar sobre ti. Así que me metí a tu cuarto y esculque tus cosas, encontré esto y pensé que era tu diario, por eso lo copie, pero como veras salió arrevesado- dijo tomando el cuaderno de sus manos y señalándole algunas páginas- ¿Ves? Hasta hace poco supe que podía leerlas a través de un espejo pero me di cuenta de que solo era una agenda y ya que vamos a ser amigos me pareció que deberías saberlo- en toda su explicación había evitado verlo a los ojos pero ahora que había terminado decidió que ver cual era su reacción, se sorprendió mucho al verlo indiferente.

-Gracias por tu sinceridad- fue lo que dijo después de varios segundos de silencio- Ahora si me disculpan debo salir- pidió dando una reverencia a los Sres. Karkarov

-¿Estas enojado?- preguntó Joshephine cuando Severus iba cruzando el marco de la puerta

-Por supuesto que no- y con una sonrisa que a Joshephine le dio miedo salió del comedor

Siguió caminando y cuando estuvo fuera de los límites de la casa todo a su alrededor empezó a temblar, se había contenido por respeto pero estaba furioso¿quien se creía esa mocosa?, le había copiado su cuaderno aunque afortunadamente solo había visto la agenda y él un estúpido por no haberse dado cuenta de la intromisión, esa niña era peor de lo que pensaba, había sido un tonto al aceptar la propuesta de la Sra. Karkarov y si ellos no hubieran estado presentes estaba seguro de que la hubiera maldecido.

-No te enojes con ella...

Una voz a su espalda lo hizo girarse

-¿Usted?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola de nuevo aqui estoy con otro capitulo, espero que alguien se digne a dejarme un review por que los NECESITO (imaginen un grito histerico, bueno no tanto jeje)

De nuevo agradesco a**Khye **por el review, y debo decirte que la historia va a continuar por mucho tiempo o lo suficiente para que una relación entre Sev y Joshephine no se vea perversa, recuerda que entre mas años menos diferencia, de hecho había pensado empezarla en un tiempo mucho después al citado pero decidí comenzar por el principio si no me iba a hacer bolas, y de verdad me alegro que te guste y espero que sigas leyendo y que sigas mandando reviews por que yo tmb estoy pendiente de tu historia.

Y un agradecimiento también a **Elva** que espero que lea este capitulo al igual que los anteriores por que sin ella este pequeño proyecto no se hubiera realizado gracias TQMy aunque solo dos personas lo lean, bueno tres conmigo jeje, estoy contenta por que estoy haciendo lo que me gusta: escribir y si es de Harry Potter mejor.

Acabo con tanto dramatismo y me despido

Chao


	6. La Señora Karkarov

Hola aqui esta el capi 6 espero que les guste, tarde un poco pero es que ya voy a la scuela y pues ya ven como son. En fin, algunos personajes son de JK Rowling y otros mios.

**La Señora Karkarov**

- Usted?- preguntó Snape dandose la vuelta, aún no había olvidado la primera vez que lo visitó

_Flash Back_

_-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó una voz dulce_

_-Adelante- la esperaba desde hacia rato, una elfa había estado minutos antes para decirle que su ama, la Sra. Karkarov, quería hablar con él.- Tome asiento- le pidió ofreciéndole la silla del escritorio, estaba muy confundido ella se veía realmente enferma, muy pálida y parecía respirar con dificultad._

_-Sé que te parecerá extraña mi visita pero tenía que hablar contigo, nadie sabe que estoy aquí, mi esposo ha salido y he aprovechado la oportunidad ya que desde hace mucho quería hablar contigo, yo conocí a tu madre, en el velorio…_

_-Si es para eso le ruego que me disculpe pero no tengo ninguna intención de hablar de ella con usted, así que si eso es todo le pediría que…_

_-Espera¡- exclamó cuando vio que este se ponía de pie- mi visita no tiene que ver con tu madre sino con Joshephine_

_-¿Joshephine¿Que tengo que ver con ella?_

_-Sé que vino a pedirte ayuda_

_-Fue mal informada ella solo vino a…_

_-Sé que no te tragaste el cuento de que quería ser amable contigo, y sé que te quería preguntar algo, mi elfa no supo exactamente qué, pero si supo que se trataba de algo relacionado con una poción_

_-Veo que usted esta muy bien informada_

_-Si, por lo que también sé que no le contestaste_

_-No vi razón para hacerlo_

_-Pues te daré una razón, quiero que la ayudes_

_-¿La ayude¿En qué, Por qué? Explíquese- dijo algo más clamado, esto no le gustaba nada_

_-Sí, que la ayudes¿en que? ni yo misma lo sé o no exactamente, me imagino que es una poción por lo que mi elfa me ha dicho, no esta segura de cual y no puede preguntarle por un malentendido que hubo_

_-Déjeme ver si le entiendo¿quiere que le ayude a hacer la poción?_

_-Exactamente, una vez intente detenerla pero mis intentos no funcionaron y supe que eras muy bueno en la materia así que ayúdala, no dejes que se lastime, sé que no va a ser fácil pero te daré lo que me pidas: dinero, contactos, lo que quieras_

_-¿Lo que quiera?- preguntó intrigado y entusiasmado a la vez, ella asintió, reflexiono un poco y volvió a hablar- No digo que su oferta no sea tentadora- aclaró- pero ¿por que no la ayuda usted?_

_-Por que No- dijo bajando la mirada. Severus estaba consternado¿Qué clase de respuesta era esa?- ¿Entonces aceptas?- preguntó la mujer_

_-Tendré que pensarlo sobre todo en lo que quiero a cambio_

_-Muy bien ahora me voy, gracias por escucharme y espero pronto tu contestación, llama a cualquier elfo y el me dirá tu respuesta- y con esto se fue de inmediato_

_Fin flash back_

Había aceptado pidiendo una buena suma de dinero que le dejaría vivir por unos años de una manera holgada, además le había pedido cartas de recomendación para varias personas, incluyendo el ministro de magia. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que nada valía lo suficiente como para tener que soportar a esa mocosa a todo momento contando estupideces de "mi osito Lennin" y "Mi muñeca Rosita" y sobre todo tratar de ser cordial con ella y lo peor era que no había podido desviar ninguna conversación a lo que le interesaba.

-¿Esperabas a alguien más?- preguntó la mujer

-Debería seguir cenando con su adorable hija- (N:E. que sarcasmo no?)

-Debería estar descansando pero no podía dejar que te echaras para atrás

-No me queda otra opción, hemos firmado un contrato y si no lo cumplo…

-Sí, lo sé, todas tus pertenencias pasaran a mi poder pero a mi de que me serviría eso, ven sentémonos el viaje me ha agotado- Ambos se sentaron en una banca que ella conjuró y se quedaron callados varios segundos- Yo solo quiero que la ayudes, yo no puedo, nunca fui muy buena en pociones, además... de que no quiero acercarme a ella- lo último lo dijo casi en un susurro perfectamente perceptible para él

-¿Por que?- la pregunta se le escapó, sabía que no era fácil estar con Joshephine pero que ni su propia madre quisiera acercarse a ella (N:E: Pobre Joshephine ni su mamá la quiere)

-Por que, por que no quiero que ella sufra- y viendo que no entendía prosiguió- creo que tendre que contarte algo que a lo mejor te aclare ciertas cosas.

-Aún me faltaban un par de años para acabar la escuela cuando quedé embarazada, el papá de Igor me abandonó y Jonh Karkarov se hizo responsable, él siempre me había querido pero para mi era solo un amigo. Yo adoraba a Igor y siempre lo consentí, le di todo lo que quería, jamás deje que Jonh interviniera en su educación aun cuando varias veces me dijo que solo lo estaba haciendo un niño malcriado y consentido.

Pasó mucho tiempo para que quisiera tener un hijo de Jonh y cuando Joshephine nació todo era maravilloso, esa niña tenía algo tan especial que la ame de inmediato, todos estábamos contentos a excepción de Igor quien estaba más que celoso y fue cuando empezaron los problemas, Jonh lo puso en cintura y huyo de la casa, cuando volvió estaba en un estado tal y con tanto odio que decidió no hablarme más y repudiar a su hermana de por vida.

Un día salí con la pequeña a dar un paseo, hubo un ataque y por proteger a mi bebe varias maldiciones me dieron, desperté a los dos meses, no me dieron mucha esperanza, año con año me desgasto más y solo vivo por miles de pociones que me obligan a tomar, si por mi fuera ya estaría muerta- Severus la había escuchado con atención, no creia que alguien pudiera desear la muerte, al menos no creia que su madre la hubiera deseado.

-Sé que voy a morir y es por eso que decidí alejarme y alejar a Joshephine de mí para ahorrarnos sufrimiento a ambas- continuo la señora Karkarov- Jonh se alejó de ella por otros motivos, la hizo culpable de mi estado y se dedico a cuidarme por completo y aún cuando traté de hacerle entrar en razón nunca me hizo caso y es que él ha sufrido tanto que me duele verlo así, en cuanto a Igor sé que ya no le importo, solo accede a venir los viernes y en vacaciones por que Jonh lo obliga.

Por eso no quiero acercarme a ella, tal vez es algo egoísta de mi parte pero no quiero aferrarme más a esta vida, es por todo esto que ella es como es: independiente, fuerte, sabrá mucho de pociones pero no sabe nada de la vida, no sabe lo que es una amistad, no sabe lo que es pedir ayuda y ayudar, no sabe lo que es respetar por que nunca ha recibido respeto de nadie, no sabe nada de las cosas importantes de la vida y yo no puedo enseñarle.

Esto era más de lo que él quería saber. La soledad de Joshephine le recordó la suya propia, él tampoco sabía nada de la vida, el tampoco sabía nada de amistad y respeto y por eso la compadeció y entendió por que era como era. Se levantó rápidamente ante este pensamiento, él no podía compadecer a nadie cuando nadie lo compadeció a él, él no debía, no podía

-Esto no te lo conté para que sintieras lástima por ella o nada por el estilo sino solo para que la entendieras un poco y le tuvieras paciencia, no te enfades con ella y si decides seguir con esto te pido que le enseñes que lo que hizo estuvo mal pero no seas tan duro. ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó viendo el comportamiento de este

-Solo quiero estar solo

- Te dejo entonces- con trabajo se levantó y con un Plop desapareció

Severus volvió a sentarse, debía seguir con esto pero no cambiaria trato hacia ella, no iba a ser más benévolo o más amigable, no, lo mejor era que fuera conociendo la crueldad del mundo y de la vida.

………………………………………………………………….

¿Por qué se había puesto así? Ni que fuera para tanto, era solo una agenda, a Lucius y a Igor les había robado y escondido cosas aún más importantes y aunque se enojaron no habían puesto la cara que puso Severus, parecía asustado cuando lo vio y bastante consternado¿había algo más escondido en ese cuaderno que una simple agenda? Si, debía ser, si no para que hechizarlo, pero que tonta había sido al no seguir buscando, pero es que su poción la había mantenido tan ocupada, era primero y antes que todo y precisamente por eso necesitaba la ayuda de Snape aunque después de esto no estaba tan segura de poder lograr que la ayudara.

-Espero que estés contenta con tu comportamiento- dijo su padre al regresar al comedor

-Pensé que seguiría cenando con mi madre en su cuarto- afirmó desconcertada. Joshephine se había quedado a cenar sola cuando su madre dijo que estaba cansada y su padre la había llevado a su recamara ordenando que se les subiera la comida.

-Tu madre insistió en que cenara contigo aunque debo decir que no es de mi agrado

-Pues entonces váyase el pensamiento es correspondido

-A mi no me vas a contestar así mocosa, yo soy tu padre y me tienes que respetar- Joshephine se quedó callada hubiera preferido seguir sola- Lo que has hecho ya no tiene nombre, creí haberte dicho que te comportaras, lo único que estas haciendo es dejarnos en ridículo¿sabes lo que ese joven va a pensar de nosotros? que somos unos rateros, aunque de seguro Lucius ya se lo había comentado¿es que no eres capaz de comportarte?

-Lucius fue quien comenzó a molestarme y yo solo….

-No seas mentirosa, ese día tu propio hermano te desmintió

-Por que Lucius es su amigo

-Lucius es un buen joven, de una buena familia, que sabe comportarse¿para que querría molestarte?

-Por qué no se lo pregunta a él yo no……

-Mejor cállate, lo único que haces es preocupar a tu madre

-¿Preocuparse?- eso era el colmo- ella jamás se ha interesado en mí, a ella no le importo es una….

-CALLATE te prohíbo que hables así de ella

-No me voy a callar- dijo poniéndose en pie y no siendo conciente de que todo temblaba a su alrededor- no quiero callarme, usted no es nadie para callarme, usted no tiene derecho, ni usted ni nadie, ni siquiera esa madre que dice usted que se preocupa, si es así ¿en dónde esta¿en dónde ha estado todo este tiempo, yo voy a decir lo que quiera cuando quiera y…- una sonora cachetada la hizo quedar muda

-Te advertí que te callaras, ahora siéntate y termina de cenar- ordenó furioso sentándose a la mesa

Joshephine se había llevado la mano a su rostro y se quedo parada sin moverse, todo a su alrededor volvía a estar en calma

-Por primera vez en tu vida compórtate que quiero cenar en paz – Joshephine siguió sin moverse, se había prometido que no iba a dejar que nadie la humillara, no iba a llorar, no quería llorar pero no lo entendía, por que era así con ella ¿por que?

¿Por qué me odia?- dejó escapar

-He dicho que te calles

-No quiero callarme quiero saber

-¿Quieres saber? Pues bien- dijo dándole la cara- simplemente por que eres una niña estúpida que ni siquiera sabe comportarse ante los demás, que lo único que sabe es causar problemas- Y viendo que no causaba el efecto que quería continuó- No sé ni por que naciste si lo único que viniste a hacer fue desordenar nuestra vida, éramos tan felices sin ti, si no hubieras nacido tu madre no estaría en ese estado, fue tu culpa

-NO ES CIERTO

-Claro que sí, todo es tu culpa, es tu culpa que ella este muriendo

-No es cierto, usted miente- dijo llorando

-Si lo fue, ella quiso salvarte, dio su vida por la tuya y no sé para qué si solo eres un estorbo, un fastidio que solo causa problemas a cada momento¿acaso no podrías desaparecer y dejarnos en paz?

Esto era más de lo que Joshephine podía soportar, salió corriendo y no le importó contra quien tropezó. Jonh sabía que había ido demasiado lejos, sabía que no era su culpa pero quería que ella sintiera lo que él sentía, quería echarle la culpa a alguien más y no a él mismo pues cuando sucedió el ataque él estaba lejos en un viaje de negocios, se había echado la culpa por estar lejos y no poder protegerla, y ahora había buscado a otro culpable, no quería haber dicho lo que dijo.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?...

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Aqui esta de nuevo el capi y gracias a **khye** y a **naexass** por los reviews, espero que sigan dandome su opinion, para los demas que lo lean tmb les pido su apoyo, solo tienen que apretar el botoncito de Go en Submit Review y dejar su critica, no es muy dificil puesto que esta aqui abajito

En fin me despido y espero continuar pronto antes de que la escuela me asfixie jeje, que dramatica soy, pero bueno espero que sigan leyendo y que les siga gustando y pos ya me voy

Chao


	7. Una tormenta desagradable

Hola este es un nuevo capítulo, tardé mucho por que hubo una historia que me vino a la cabeza, nada que ver con Harry Potter pero bueno así es la vida jeje. Espero que les guste y me manden un comentario aunque sea chiquito po fis. Los personajes son de JK Rowling.

* * *

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Severus al ayudarla a levantarse, ya que cuando chocaron ella había caído al suelo 

- Déjame en paz- dijo tratando de soltarse pues este la sujetaba fuertemente del brazo todavía.

- ¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó viendo el estado en que se encontraba

- Nada que te interese a ti ni a nadie

- Claro que me interesa

- No es cierto, deja ya de mentir- dijo dándole la cara a la vez que golpeaba su pecho, quería desquitarse con alguien, quería que la dejaran en paz- no te importo, lo que me pase no te interesa en absoluto, a nadie le interesa, a nadie...- volvió a sollozar. Ya no podía, ya no podía soportar más. Se dejó caer a los pies de Severus y comenzó a llorar como hacia mucho y no lo hacía.

Severus no sabía que hacer, esa escena le era tan familiar e hizo la única cosa que le vino a la mente, se agachó y con su mano tomó el hombro de ella, se acercó a su oído y le susurró las mismas palabras que una vez Dumbledore le dijo cuando lo acompaño al sepelio de su madre

- No te preocupes todo estará bien

Esas palabras hicieron que ella reaccionara, lo miró a los ojos buscando un dejo de burla pero solo halló un rostro preocupado, le dirigió una tímida sonrisa y le dio un beso en la mejilla, después se levantó y se fue a su habitación.

Severus se quedó perplejo, ese beso había sido sincero, se tomó la mejilla y dejó entrever una sonrisa.

……………………..

Joshephine no había seguido llorando ni esa noche ni el día siguiente. Las palabras de Severus la habían calmado y le hicieron pensar tanto en el comportamiento de él como en el de ella misma¿en realidad era sincero?¿Y si así fuera?¿La ayudaría? Ahora más que nunca necesitaba que la ayudasen, quería salir de esa casa a como diera lugar y entre más pronto mejor. Un trueno resonó en toda la casa, era tarde, se había pasado todo el día investigando, no había querido salir ni ante la insistencia de Gwendwlyn a quien debió correr de una manera un tanto grosera puesto que no quería que la interrumpieran.

Otro trueno se escuchó, desde que tenía memoria le habían asustado las tormentas pero Gwendwlyn siempre la calmaba quedándose con ella a dormir, pero desde que se habían peleado ella se escondía debajo de la cama cubierta por completo por las cobijas

De nuevo la casa tembló

- Ahhh¡¡¡¡- gritó asustada de debajo de la cama, aunque había intentado dormir, la tormenta se hacía cada vez mas violenta o al menos era lo que ella sentía, no debió haber vuelto a correr a Gwendwlyn cuando esta vino a ofrecerle sus servicios pero había pensado que estaría bien o lo mas bien que se pudiera estar con una tormenta como esa, además de que no podía dejar que la ayudara pues estaba de por medio su orgullo ofendido.

Otro trueno hizo retumbar los vidrios y Joshephine más asustada que nunca salió de su escondijo y decidió buscar asilo. Tomó una cobija y su almohada y se aventuró en el pasillo, por supuesto el ir con sus padres no era una opción.

Con mucho cuidado abrió la puerta y sin hacer ruido y de puntitas se introdujo a la habitación, había una lámpara aún prendida en el escritorio por lo que no tuvo dificultad para caminar, se acercó a la cama y lo vio totalmente dormido, que mal mortífago sería Severus si ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia. Dormía de lado con todas las cobijas encima así que decidió dormir en el suelo, no quería despertarlo, sobre todo por que no estaba segura de cómo reaccionaria por que aunque lo había pensado mucho no podía confiar plenamente en él. Se despertaría muy temprano y no tendría que saber que ella había estado ahí.

………………………

Que noche había tenido, había soñado que alguien se había metido en su recamara, mas bien lo había sentido pero cuando abrió los ojos no había nadie en los alrededores por lo que concluyó que había sido un sueño, se levantó y fue a tomar un baño.

Ya era un poco tarde y tenía pensado averiguar que había pasado con Joshephine puesto que no la había visto desde el viernes, no era que le importara pero debía de ayudarla por el contrato que había hecho con la Sra. Karkarov y si no se apuraba el regreso de Igor pondría entorpecer sus averiguaciones, puesto que ya no podría ser lo mas cortes posible con ella por la presencia de este y además…

- Vaya Severus no crees que es un poco tarde para ir a….jaja ¿no me digas que te he espantado?- preguntó en tono burlesco Igor al ver la reacción de Severus cuando le habló. Severus estaba frente a la puerta del baño e Igor parado en el umbral de la puerta de entrada

- Por supuesto que no, simplemente no te esperaba hasta dentro de unos días

- Si bueno, acabé más pronto de lo que pensaba- dijo en su trayecto hacia la cama en dónde se sentó- ¿Qué, piensas quedarte ahí parado?

- No, es solo que…

- ¿Qué te ocurre?

- !Que estúpido¡- espetó llevándose las manos a la cara

- ¿Me estas llamando estúpido?- dijo Igor al ponerse de pie de un salto y sacando su varita- Por que no te voy a permitir que…

- No te lo digo a ti, ahora ¿podrías dejar que me acabe de cambiar? O es que acaso quieres quedarte

- No seas idiota- dijo al salir y dar un portazo

- Con que no fue un sueño- se dijo Severus así mismo cuando se acercó al borde izquierdo de la cama, se agachó y encontró una pulsera con pequeñas esferas que parecían contener remolinos dentro, por supuesto no era suya y no había estado ahí la noche anterior por lo que por supuesto, Joshephine debía se la dueña, quien más tendría interés en entrar, pero la pregunta era ¿Por qué?

Decidió no decirle nada, tal vez como delincuente regresaría a la escena del crimen por su pulsera y el podría averiguar que era lo que se traía entre manos, bajó a desayunar y se encontró a un Igor muy enojado.

- Hasta que te apareces, pensé que te habías olvidado de respirar, como parecías tan fuera de este mundo temí que se te olvidara

- Afortunadamente no lo he olvidado, pero a diferencia tuya estaba pensando

- Pensando ¿en qué?¿En cómo llevarte a la cama a alguien?

- No, en lo que nos encargó el amo, o acaso ¿a ti se te olvidó lo que nos pidió?- preguntó Severus maliciosamente, estaba seguro de que se le había olvidado tanto como a él.

- Por supuesto que no, y será mejor que te apures a desayunar Lucius no tardará en llegar – dijo levantándose de la mesa y saliendo del comedor

También él lo había olvidado, "El Señor tenebroso" quería que contactaran a alguien de la orden del Fénix y convencerlo de que se pasara a su lado, lo cual no era tarea fácil, por que no sabían quién era de la orden y por que debían de estudiar a su candidato, una vez que lo hubiera, sería aún más difícil puesto que no podían llegar y hacerle una propuesta que no pudiera rechazar.

- Hola- dijo una tímida Joshephine al entrar al comedor

- Buenos días- fue su única respuesta

- ¿Van a salir?- preguntó

- ¿Por qué la pregunta?

- Solo es una pregunta, vi la capa de viaje y…

- No pareces haber dormido bien- dijo interrumpiéndola- ¿algún contratiempo anoche?

- Simplemente no soy afecta a las tormentas

- Severus, Lu… Que tal hermanita!- exclamó dándose cuenta de su presencia- ¿dormiste debajo de la cama por la tormenta o pasó una tormenta sobre ti?, tienes una cara que si alguien ajeno a esta familia te viera pensaría que eres un sapo vomitado

- Si bueno, Severus no es de la familia y solo veo que su cara de asco es solo cuando te ve, es decir, que creo que deberías dejar el espejo en otro lado, no puede ser que te equivoques de reflejo- dijo saliendo de la habitación al terminar de hablar, no pensaba soportar nada ese día pues como bien habían dicho no había tenido una buena noche

Severus estaba apunto de atragantarse con su comida

- Y tú ¿de qué te ríes?

- De nada

- Apúrate que Lucius ya llegó – y con cara de pocos amigos volvió a salir

Severus subió a la habitación antes de reunirse con los demás y cerró con llave, mas valía prevenir que lamentar.

…………………………..

Severus siempre había pensado que tanto Lucius como Igor eran grandes personajes a seguir, pero se dio cuenta de que no eran ni tan admirables ni tan inteligentes como parecían, pero eso sí sabían infundir miedo por donde quiera que iban.

Esa noche regresó casi muriéndose, habían ido a atacar un pequeño pueblo cerca de un bosque a unas cuantas millas de ahí, pero habían sido contraatacados por miembros del ministerio de magia, lo que en cierto momento le pareció una ventaja pues pudo ver quién era aguerrido y quien podría, por medio del temor, convertirse de su lado. Pero las cosas se habían complicado puesto que sus compañeros al confiarse habían caído en manos del ministerio, afortunadamente no les había dado tiempo de desenmascararlos cuando su pronta intervención los salvó de ser descubiertos e ir a Azkaban.

Sin embargo en vez de recibir agradecimientos fue castigado duramente por miembros de alto rango de los mortífagos, pues como le fue explicado después de la tortura, la conducta de héroe no era permitida. A pesar de todo los entendía, a quién le gustaría ser salvado por un novato, pero estaba contento por que no les dio el gusto de verlo suplicar aunque fue por eso por lo que se ensañaron aún más.

De nuevo había tormenta, Lucius y Karkarov lo sacaron de aquel calabozo en estado semiinconsciente, se lo llevaron y lo introdujeron en la habitación después de quitar el hechizo, lo recostaron y ambos salieron de la habitación.

Se sentía como un moribundo, si tan solo pudiera levantarse y tomar la poción, pero no podía, ni siquiera podía seguir pensando. Veía borroso, sentía que se iba, un dolor embargaba su cuerpo, una sombra. Una mano pequeña que se posó en su rostro, alguien le levantaba un poco la cabeza y lo hacía sorber un trago de algo que sabía a agua pero que al pasar por su garganta parecía un manantial refrescante y tranquilizador, ya lo había probado antes, pero no lo había disfrutado tanto como en aquel momento. Su cuerpo se relajó y cayó en un sueño profundo.

-Ojalá y le haya administrado la dosis correcta- pensaba Joshephine. Había ido al cuarto de Severus como la noche anterior a causa de la nueva tormenta, pero al encontrarlo en tal estado había decidido hacer algo por él. Se veía muy mal, así que buscando en el baúl de este encontró la poción que ya una vez había visto entre sus cosas, una pequeña botellita que había visto a Gwendwlyn utilizarla para aliviar el dolor de la paliza que le habían propinado a Karkarov, sin embargo no sabía la dosis exacta ¿Qué tal si le daba demasiado?.

Tomó con su pequeño brazo la cabeza de Snape y trató de inclinarla un poco, no quería que se ahogara, algo que le costó por ser él mucho más grande que ella, sin embargo lo logró y le acercó la botella a los labios, lo hizo sorber un trago, que esperaba fuera el indicado, y después volvió a depositarlo en la cama con toda la delicadeza que el permitía el peso de él

Aún dormido parecía bastante taciturno, se alejó de él hasta el rincón donde había pasado la noche anterior y tendió una cobija azul bordada, puso su almohada y se envolvió en un sueño intranquilo que a pesar de todo fue mucho mejor que el anterior.

…………………………………………….

Una luz rojiza se entrevía por las cortinas de la habitación, se sentía pesado. Sus párpados no querían abrirse, la luz del amanecer le empezaba a dar en la cara. Estaba aún acostado con los ojos cerrados pensando. No lograba comprender cómo es que había logrado tomar la poción, por que la había tomado estaba seguro,¿lo habría logrado a través del sueño? Tal vez era una habilidad nueva, había escuchado que algunos magos solo con la mente podían obtener cosas que deseaban.

Bostezó y se estiró en la cama, aunque no quería, tenía que levantarse, acto que no hubiera llevado a cabo de saber lo que le esperaba, casi se vuelve a caer en la cama de la impresión que le causó el ver a Joshephine dormida en un rincón.

Se quedó sin habla unos instantes, después pensó en gritarle y a sacarla a la fuerza pero se contuvo al ver la pequeña botella que contenía le remedio para el dolor a lado de ella, decidió acercarse, ahora lo comprendía, pero…

Se acercó aún más ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella ahí? La niña se movió inconscientemente lo que la hizo destaparse, si Severus no la hubiera conocido habría jurado que esa niña sería incapaz de romper un plato, su rostro era tan sereno, sin preocupaciones, en un auto reflejo la volvió a tapar con la cobija pero al darse cuenta de eso se alejó inmediatamente ¿Qué era lo que hacía¿No había jurado no tratarla diferente? Debía correrla, si alguien la encontraba ahí debía dar explicaciones y… Y ¿por qué era tan difícil despertarla y sacarla de su habitación?¿Qué más normal podría ser que la sacara a patadas de su cuarto?

Volvió a la cama, se arropó y despertó a Joshephine con su varita, se hizo el dormido, Joshephine al darse cuenta de dónde se encontraba tomó sus cosas y salió corriendo

- ¿qué pasa contigo Severus?- preguntó una vocecilla desde su interior- ¿Por qué no la corriste?

Por que aún tengo un contrato que cumplir- fue su propia respuesta aunque no estaba tan convencido del todo, tal vez era gratitud¿pero que estaba diciendo?, de seguro tantas maldiciones lo habían hecho perder la cordura, lo mejor que debía de hacer era tomar un buen baño y pensar.

………………………………………..

Uf! Si que había estado cerca- pensó bostezando

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó una voz odiosa, "no podía ser" pensaba horrorizada Joshephine llevándose las manos a la cara, en su huida había salido disparada hacia el lado contrario a su habitación, que tonta, no había tenido precaución y ahora estaba cara a cara con Lucius

- Te pregunté ¿qué haces aquí con esas cobijas y con la pijama encima?, acaso ¿fuiste a alguna pijamada¿Por fin conseguiste amigos?¿qué será?¿ una pijamada de ratas?

- Si así fuera te hubiera invitado Lucius, serías el invitado de honor- dijo con una agradable sonrisa

- Te he pasado muchas mocosa pero debes tener cuidado- dijo apuntándole con su varita

- ¿De ti? Por favor Lucius si eres mas tonto que un trol, sin ofender a los trols por supuesto- sabía que se la estaba buscando, la varita ahora reposaba en su cuello y se enterraba, la mirada de Lucius estaba llena ira, Joshephine esperaba un golpe o una maldición y mantenía los ojos cerrados pero al ver que no sucedía nada volvió a mirar

- Un día te demostraré todo lo que he aprendido con los mortífagos y pagarás por tu comportamiento, no esperarás mucho, cuando tu estúpida madre enferma muera y tu padre la siga a la tumba estaré libre para hacer lo que quiera contigo, a tu hermano no le desagradará la idea

Joshephine iba a responder pero Lucius ya había desaparecido

- ¿Amita se encuentra bien?- Joshephine miró extrañada a Gwendwlyn, Lucius tenía razón, ella se quedaría sola cuando su padres murieran, no es que no hubiera estado siempre sola pero no habría que la protegiera de él- Amita respóndame¿Qué le ocurre?

- Eh…Sí, solo estoy un poco perdida- Gwendwlyn la miró sin entender lo que decía

- Gwendwlyn fue a buscarla a su cuarto y preocupó por no verla ahí

- Me quedé dormida en la biblioteca- y viendo que Gwendwlyn miraba de soslayo su cobija decidió hablar con casi toda la verdad- Me levanté en la noche, ya sabes que no me gustan las tormentas, bajé a la biblioteca para distraerme y me quedé dormida y… Espera¿Para qué fuiste a buscarme a mi cuarto? Creí haberte dicho que no volvieras a entrar ahí sin mi permiso, deberías castigarte por eso

- Ya lo he hecho amita, pero su madre me ordenó avisarle

- ¿Avisarme?¿De qué?

- Como hoy es su cumpleaños…

- ¿Mi cumpleaños?- preguntó Joshephine extrañada

- No amita, el de su madre, la Sra. Karkarov me pidió que le avisará que hoy se reunirían todos a cenar

- Ah, pues dile que no pienso…

- Ni sueñes con faltar- dijo una voz desde su espalda- De lo contrario iré personalmente a traerte arrastrando si es necesario. ¿Escuchaste?- la voz fría de su padre la hizo voltear y con un gesto respondió afirmativamente- Bien, ahora vistete y compórtate. ¿Que es esa facha de andar en los corredores con la pijama puesta?, Es inadmisible

-Si señor

Como quisiera irse de esa casa inmediatamente, tendría que ir a la dichosa cena si su plan fallaba ya que de acuerdo con sus cálculos y si su sustitución funcionaba correctamente, al tomar la poción esa noche, sería libre….

* * *

Hola espero y les haya gustado¿creen que le funcionará la poción? Veremos lo buena que es jeje 

En fin espero y me manden un review po fis

Me despido

Un feliz año nuevo

Chao

Atte

AnA


	8. Pulgas

Hola, aqui está otro capítulo que espero que les guste, si es así manden un review si no también por fis jeje .

La mayoría de los personajes son de Rowling

* * *

**PULGAS**

El día había pasado sin contratiempos, faltaban unos segundos para que la poción estuviera lista. Estaba sentada frente al caldero pidiendole a Merlin que funcionara.

- TOC TOC

- ¿Quién es?- preguntó algo distraída, faltaban solo 30 segundos

- Gwendwlyn amita, Gwendwlyn tiene que avisarle que puede bajar, la cena ya está lista.

- En unos momentos bajo- 10 segundos, debería funcionar- Vamos apúrate- un leve silbido y la poción se hizo medio translúcida con tonos azules- Aquí voy

Tomó una pequeña taza, la sumergió y la acercó a sus labios, estaba temblando, tomó un sorbo y …

……………………………………………………………

- ¿Estas segura que le avisaste?- preguntó por tercera vez el Señor Karkarov

- Sí amo, Gwendwlyn le dijo, la amita respondió que bajaba en unos momentos

- Esa niña se lo esta buscando- dijo dando un manotazo a la mesa, estaba muy enojado

- Calma Jonh ya bajará- la Sra. Karkarov estaba muy preocupada, Severus aún no había podido descubrir que era lo que estaba haciendo su hija

Siendo el cumpleaños de la Sra. Karkarov, todos estaban sentados en el comedor, Lucius y Severus también los acompañaban

- Le dije que subiría por ella si….

- Aquí estoy, no tienes que ir por mi- dijo entrando al comedor, tenía una cara de pocos amigos y parecía decepionada. Todas las miradas se concentraron en ella, podía ver la risa burlona de Igor y Lucius

- ¿Pero que son esas fachas?- preguntó horrorizado Jonh- ¿Cómo puedes presentarte en semejante estado?¿Qué te han enseñado sobre la etiqueta?

- Que se debe de cortar cuando se usa la prenda- dijo sentándose en él lugar destinado a ella, esto era entre su hermano y su madre, estaba seriamente disgustada

- No estoy para tus bromas así que quítate ese disfraz

-No es ningún disfraz

- Te estas buscando una buena tunda

- Por favor Jonh déjala, se ve muy…

Pero la Señora Karkarov no sabía como describir el vestuario de su hija, llevaba un gorro como de baño, de colores que le tapaba hasta las orejas, una gran bufanda que llegaba hasta el suelo que parecía no haber sido utilizada en años y llevaba unos guantes blancos de marinero.

- Se ve ridícula- dijo su hermano entreviendo una sonrisa- pero Joshephine ¿no pudiste encontrare algo decente? Por favor deben de comprarle ropa

- ¿Y crees que es decente ser un mortífago?- Había dado en el clavo, dos miradas se clavaron con odio, una mas de extrañeza.

- !Joshephine¡- dijo alarmada su madre- eres muy joven para hablar de esas cosas, no sabía que supieras ese término

- Lo escuché una vez que…

- Que hablábamos de ello madre- interrumpió Igor - nos horrorizó lo que había en el periódico y comentamos algo de ello.

- No deberías comentarlo, es algo muy…, es algo de lo que no es grato conversar- dijo la Sra. Karkarov dando por finalizado el tema.

En la mesa apareció la cena, Joshephine que no había pensado en otra cosa que en la poción se dio cuenta que tenía mucha hambre, de hecho parecía comer a una gran velocidad una porción extremadamente grande de pollo

- ¿Podrías comer decentemente? Arruinas la velada

- Omo iga- trató de decir sin atragantarse

- Y te agradecería que te quitaras esos guantes y el gorro, arruina la decoración

- En tal caso deberían de irse también mi hermano y Lucius- dijo después de pasarse un pedazo de papa

- Joshephine- reprochó la Sra. Karkarov- Se amable

- Es cierto madre, incluso a Snape le queda mejor la decoración

El aludido sintió miradas interrogantes sobre él, pero gracias a su fría expresión no hicieron ningún comentario ¿Pero que le pasaba? Y… ¿Acaso eso era un cumplido?

La cena siguió su curso, el postre llegó y ante ellos un gran pastel de tres pisos con velas encantadas sobre el, Joshephine empezaba a sentir calor y comezón, su vestuario empezaba a causarle problemas, ojalá y se apuraran a cantar "Feliz cumpleaños" y a cortar ese pastel que se veía tan rico.

- Sra Karkarov, me permití traerle esto- dijo Lucius levantándose y acercándose a la aludida

- Gracias Lucius siempre tan atento- dijo cogiendo la pequeña bolsa y sacando de este un collar de oro- Pero no se hubiera molestado Lucius

-Es un placer y déjeme decirle que se ve mucho mejor esta noche- concluyó al regresar a su asiento

¿Mejor esa noche? De verdad que estaba ciego, ella la veía igual que siempre e incluso más cansada de lo habitual

- Gracias

- Yo también le traje algo madre- Igor le entregó un paquete y al abrirlo cayó sobre su regazo una capa verde con incrustaciones de esmeraldas

- Gracias hijo es muy bella

- Y le quedará muy bien con el collar puesto, es usted una mujer muy bella si me lo permite decir- agregó Lucius

-¿Y tú no tienes nada para tu madre?- preguntó una voz fría que hizo levantar la vista del pastel a Joshephine

- eh, yo… la verdad…- la verdad lo había olvidado- declaró algo avergonzada

-¿Ni siquiera por un día podrías comportarte como se debe? No ves que disgustas a tu madre

- Jonh no…

- Severus tampoco le trajo regalo y no veo que ella se moleste

- Tal vez por que el joven Snape no es de la familia

- Pues yo tampoco quiero serlo- tenía que acabar pronto esta discusión, le empezaba a dar comezón por todo el cuerpo

- No seas irrespetuosa con tu madre Joshephine- interrumpió Lucius

- ¿Irrespetuosa? Yo no soy quien espera su pronta muerte, no dijiste que cuando mi estúpida madre muriera podrías…

- No recuerdo haber dicho semejante locura- declaró Lucius tranquilamente y con una mirada hacia Joshephine que no pudo menos que sentir escalosfríos, estaba en problemas- yo siempre he sido…

- ¿Mentiroso? - Ya que había empezado le iba a decir unas cuantas verdades- Ya estoy harta y no me importa si no me creen pero un día escuche que Igor esperaba que ustedes murieran para que él…

- ¿Por favor hermana podrías dejar de inventar cosas? Pronto acabarás por creerlas

- Yo no invento, pero ustedes si con eso de que ella se ve mucho mejor esta noche, de hecho se ve peor

- YA BASTA- gritó el Sr. Karkarov poniendose de pie, esa niña se la estaba buscando- pide disculpas a todos, dale un abrazo a tu madre, deséale muchas felicidades y vete a tu habitación, tu y yo hablaremos mas tarde- terminó dando un golpe a la mesa al sentarse

- Discúlpame…

- No hay…

- Discúlpame Severus que ninguno de mis insultos era para ti. Con permiso me retiro

- REGRESA EN ESTE INTANTE MOCOSA POR QUE SI NO…

- Déjala Jonh¿Severus podría ir a ver que se encuentre bien?

- Yo iré con gusto señora- dijo Lucius haciendo ademán de levantarse

- No Lucius muchas gracias, ahora terminemos el postre

Que bien, si él quería mantener en secreto su relación con la mocosa tanto la madre como la hija lo habían hechado todo a perder¿qué era eso de "Discúlpame Severus que ninguno de mis insultos era para ti ? " Y ¿qué pretendía su madre que hiciera¿Consolarla? La Sra. Karkarov estaba loca si pensaba que él iba a se tal cosa, además no veía motivo, claro que se encontraba bien, de hecho el la vio salir con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

Y ahora tanto Lucius como Igor pensarían que le simpatizaba a la niña, pero un contrato era un contrato y…

…………………………………

Que bueno que había podido salirse, ya no aguantaba la comezón

- ¿Joshephine estas aquí?- preguntó Severus al entrar por la puerta

- Jamones cocidos y … Ahhhhhhh¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó asustada, no lo había escuchado entrar y no se percató de su presencia hasta que lo vio frente a frente

- Pero que te ha pasado…- dijo Severus al verla con unas grandes orejas de gato, aunque una estaba más corta que la otra, su cuello al igual que sus manos estaban cubiertos de pelo y en lugar del color negro que la caracterizaba lo tenía castaño y en rizos – Severus se puso a reír

- No es gracioso- Severus trató de contener la risa y al final los dos estallaron a carcajadas

De verdad que esa niña había ido a los límites

- ¿Un problema con los huesos de Floricue?- preguntó aun riéndose

- Si- dijo aún más seria

- Luces como un…

- Lo sé, ahora ¿podrías dejar de reírte? Debo concentrarme para encontrar un antídoto

- ¿Antídoto?- preguntó intrigado- Tal vez yo podría ayudarte

* * *

Bueno aquí está el nuevo capítulo que espero les agrade, de verdad que quisiera que me dejaran un Review aunque sea solo para saludar jeje. No creo tardar mucho en actualizar, así que igan leyendo. 

Agradesco a **Lia Du Black **por su review y a Cesar por ser un buen hermano y darme ánimos.

Me despido con buenos deseos

AnA


	9. El antídoto

Aquí esta el nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste y recuerden que la mayoria de los peronajes son de J.K Rowling.

* * *

EL ANTíDOTO

-_ Luces como un…_

_- Lo sé, ahora ¿podrías dejar de reírte? Debo concentrarme para encontrar un antídoto_

_- ¿Antídoto?- preguntó intrigado- Tal vez yo podría ayudarte_

Si no hubiera tenido tanto pelo estaba segura que se le hubiera desencajado la mandíbula, estaba perpleja¿Había escuchado bien?¿Severus quería ayudarla?

- ¿De... de verdad?- preguntó incrédula

- Con algunas condiciones por supuesto

Debió haberlo supuesto, Severus no podría no pedir nada a cambio, pero ¿Qué podría darle ella?

- Te escucho- declaró más intrigada que antes

- En primera, nadie debe saber que te ayudé, debes de omitir los cumplidos a mi persona, jamás volver a entrar a mi habitación sin permiso y por lo tanto no tomar mis pertenencias

- ¿Cómo podría tomarlas si no podría entrar a tu habitación?

- No lo sé, pero hay que estar prevenidos- dijo con una mirada de advertencia- así mismo pagarme 300 galeones y ...

- ¿300 galeones? Te recuerdo que soy una niña, no tengo esa cantidad- declaró alarmada

- La tendrás cuando heredes, puedes ir pagando a plazos, te darás cuenta de que es una pequeña cantidad en comparación de la fortuna que tendrás

- ¿También quieres mi casa?

- No, creo que esa se la dejaran a Igor- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

- ¿Alguna otra cosa?- preuntó a regañadientes, no quería ni pensar que más podría pedir

- Por supuesto que deberás decirme que es lo que hiciste y el uso que piensas darle

- No es necesario que te diga para qué quiero usar mi poción para que hagas un antídoto- declaró indignada

- Pero sí para saber a que atenerme, necesitaré tus fuentes de información y en dado caso de que haga algún descubrimiento o invente algo, las ganancias serán totalmente mías . Ah! se me olvidaba, el antídoto lo haré a mi manera. ¿Entendido?

- Claro que entendí pero aún no he aceptado

- Bien, piénsalo, pero temo que las pulgas que seguramente debes de traer no tardaran mucho en comerte

- No pueden comerme

- ¿Quieres apostar?- Hubo un silencio, de verdad no sabía nada de pulgas y ¿que tal si sí la comían?

- De acuerdo, acepto- le daría cualquier cosa con tal de quitarse esa comezón, y claro el problema serían los 300 galeones puesto que no pensaba, con su comportamiento de la noche, que sus padres le dejaran alguna herencia.

Le contó lo que estaba haciendo y el fin que daría a esa poción, al principio dudo en decirle la verdad pero pensó que no tenía nada que perder. Severus estaba impresionado aunque no dejó que ella lo notara.

- Así que por falta de recursos ¿arruinaste la poción?

- No, solo tomé un poco para la sustitución, el resto sigue en mi armario

- Por lo que dice aquí, la poción es más complicada de lo que crees

-¿De que hablas?

- Una poción no solo necesita prepararse correctamente, también necesita el poder de la magia, sobre todo en pociones como esta, también dice que es necesaria la varita, algo que careces

- Para ese momento tomé prestada una- Severus no quiso preguntar ¿A quién?

- Aún así me atrevería a decir, que si en verdad quieres que funcione deberíamos hacerla de nuevo, claro que tendría un costo adicional

- ¿Estas loco?¿Sabes todo lo que he pasado por esa poción?

- No, y no me interesa

- De ninguna manera, solo ayúdame a recuperar mi apariencia anterior y de lo demás me encargo yo, de hecho solo hay que esperar unas semanas mas.

- Como quieras- dijo poniendose de pie

- ¿Espera, a dónde vas?- preguntó alarmada cuando Severus se dirigía hacia la puerta

- A hacer el antídoto, no pensarás que la haría en estas condiciones o ¿si?, las pociones son un arte

- ¿Arte?- de verdad que estaba loco- De acuerdo iremos a tu cuarto

- ¿Iremos?- preguntó Severus incrédulo levantando una de sus cejas

- ¿Que acaso no piensas dejarme ir?

- No

- Per…

- Yo trabajo mejor solo, podrías arruinarlo- delaró muy seriamente

- Esto es …

- Dijiste que aceptabas que lo hiciera a mi manera, si no te gusta, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que,…

- De acuerdo, has lo que quieras- dijo enojada dando una patada al suelo, primero se reía de ella, le criticaba su trabajo y no iba a dejarla ver preparar el antídoto y ¿De dónde iba a sacar los 300 galeones?

-Bien

- Bien- dijo aún más enojada- pero ¿qué haces?- preguntó al verse apuntada con la varita

- Necesito unas muestras de tu cabello- dijo después de cortarle un mechón extremadamente rizado_- Accio libros_

- Espera¿Qué se supone que haga mientras tanto?

- Eres una niña, usa tu imaginación- y con una sonrisa burlona desapareció por el umbral de la puerta.

"Usa tu imaginación", claro que la usaré, imaginaré que un hipogrifo te caía encima y te comía y luego una tormenta se llevaba muy lejos a tí, a Lucius y a Igor y también por que no a mi padre y a mi madre así podría hacer lo que…¿ Y si su madre no estuviera enferma?¿Las cosas serían diferentes?

Esa pregunta siempre la agobiaba, cuando era mas pequeña tenía la ilusión de que su madre aliviaba y se imaginaba que salinan a pasear. Ella no recordaba haber salido jamás de los terrenos de la casa, pero Gwendwlyn le había contado del parque, de los juegos, de las familias que iban y que algún día ella podría ir , así como los demás niños, gozarlo. Pero a medida que adquiría conocimiento y la manera en que sus padres la trataban, le había hecho desechar esas ilusiones y se había concentrado en lo único que podía, en los libros, había leído uno que otro de grandes proezas de magos y esperaba llegar a ser como ellos, viviendo grandes aventuras, recorriendo el mundo, sola, solo ella y su varita.

………………………………………

El antídoto no era nada complicado, pero sí laborioso, empezaba a darle sueño. Bostezó. Un !PLOP! lo despertó completamente, odiaba que los elfos se aparecieran sin permiso pero ya estaba esperando a alguno.

- Mi ama manda a preguntar a Norber si tiene noticias sobre la amita

- Sí, entrégale esta carta- dijo despectivamente. El elfo se esfumó.

Después de haber salido de la habitación de Joshephine había escrito la carta, en ella ponía lo que había averiguado y las intenciones de Joshephine de fugarse con la ayuda de la poción. También sobre su nuevo aspecto y el antídoto que estaba preparando, decidió no ponerle lo que había pedido a cambio, no tenía caso. A su vez le preguntaba si debía de sabotear la poción o dejarla continuar.

La respuesta no tardó mucho, era el mismo elfo con una pequeña nota que decía

_Déjela continuar, incluso como felino no podrá cruzar más allá de esta casa pues cuenta con protección mágica. Le agradezco lo que esta haciendo, siga ayudándola en lo que pueda._

- También le pidió a Norber que le trajera esto- interrumpió el elfo e hizo aparecer ante él una rebanada de pastel

- Dele las gracias a su ama, ahora retírese- y por tercera vez escuchó el PLOP

Claro que la seguiría ayudando, no por que quisiera hacerlo claro, tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar, si no por que su contrato terminaba el día en que él marchara, algo que empezaba a anhelar, pues lo libraría de esa mocosa. Esa mocosa que a pesar de todo era inteligente, bastante para ser una niña, claro que si él hubiera hecho la poción sería perfecta, pero esa niña lo había hecho bastante bien.

Sí , le había mentido al decirle que debía volverla a hacer, pero quería tener un pretexto por si la Sra Karkarov mandaba sabotear la poción. ¡JA¡- pensó divertido- que chasco se daría esa niña al comprobar que a pesar de todo no podría salir de esa casa, le gustaría ver su cara cuando lo descubriera. Aunque estaba seguro que eso no la detendría.

Ya era media noche y el antídoto estaba listo, puso la poción en una pequeña botella y con cuidado salió de su habitación hacia la de Joshephine.

- Pssst, Pssst- trató de llamarla desde la puerta de esta. No había tocado por temor a despertar a los demás y ahora estaba asomado a la habitación, pero parecía que la mocosa ya estaba dormida, así que entró y caminó sigilosamente – Ey …, niña…, despierta…- Joshephine estaba dormida sobre las cobijas, de tanto imaginar el sueño la había alcanzado, y parecía no escucharlo, así que la sacudió.

Joshephine entreabrió los ojos

- ¿Que quieres?- preguntó al distinguir quien le hablaba

- El antídoto está listo, pero debes tomártelo ahora por que…

- ¿Ahora? Pero si el pescado aún esta atrapado…

- ¿Eh? Sí, el pescado, ahora tómate esto

- GUACALA

- Shhhhhh.- con ese grito iba a despertar a todos y el se vería metido en un lío

- Lo siento, pero sabe horrible- dijo en un susurro despertándose completamente. Bostezó

- Tómatela toda

- Guacala- dijo otra vez al tomársela toda-¿qué le pusiste?¿Pedazos de tu cabello? Era broma- se apresuró a decir al ver que Snape iba a contestarle, tenía mucho sueño y no podía perder al pez ¿Al pez? Sí que tenía sueño.- ¿Tardará mucho?

- No lo creo, cuando despiertes estarás igual que antes- Severus se encaminó a la puerta y de repente escuchó un leve Gracias , se detuvo y volteó, pero Joshephine ya estaba dormida, debía haberlo supuesto, se lo había imaginado, así que pensó que era el sueño que ya lo consumía.

Cerró la puerta y se encaminó a su habitación

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Lo que le faltaba, Lucius estaba frente a él.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden mandar sus reviews y decirme que les parece el cambio de título.

Hasta la próxima y le agradesco a Elva por el review y espero que siga leyendolo

Atte

Ana


	10. La venganza de Lucius

Hola, aquí de nuevo molestandolos con otro capítulo jeje, espero que les guste y me manden un review. La mayoría de los personajes son de J.K.Rowling.

* * *

**La venganza de Lucius**

Cerró la puerta y se encaminó a su habitación

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Lo que le faltaba, Lucius estaba frente a él. Llevaba la varita en mano como si fuera atacar a alguien.

-Te pregunté qué haces aquí- y viendo que Severus no contestaba prosiguió- no me digas que acabas de ir a arrullar a la mocosa ¡JAJA! imagínate a un mortífago de niñera.

-¡Oh! Claro que me lo imagino, de seguro es el puesto que pretendes al derramar tanta cordialidad.- No iba a dejar que Lucius se burlara de él, aunque sabía que tenía razón.

-No digas tonterías. Alguien de mi clase debe de llevarse bien con los de arriba, estos viejos tienen dinero y contactos.

A Severus le habría gustado decirle que todo eso lo había conseguido ya sin necesidad de adular.

-Así que …¿ te hechas al suelo y lo besas? Creo que es denigrante¿dónde quedó el orgullo Malfoy?

-¡Ja! Cuando sea la mano derecha del amo serás tú quien bese el suelo donde piso.

-Creo que para eso falta mucho Lucius, así que dime ¿Qué haces levantado a estas horas?- debía saber que era lo que se traía entre manos.

-Podría preguntarte lo mismo.

-Insomnio, no puedo dormir.

-Pues yo iba a hacerle una cordial visita a la mocosa, después de lo que dijo en la cena tiene que tener algún castigo, aunque claro como fue a ti a quien alabó no creo que quisieras acompañarme.

-Con gusto iría- dijo Severus sacando su varita.

-Entonces que esperamos, Vamos.- dijo Lucius dando un paso al frente.

- Con gusto iría si no creyera que es inconveniente ir a estas horas

-¿Inconveniente?, es la hora perfecta para una visita.

- No lo es, el cuarto tiene una alarma y en cuanto pises la habitación despertaras a todos y no queremos que se vayan a bajo tus planes de cordialidad- una risita maliciosa salió de sus labios.

- Mientes¿A caso quieres protegerla? He entrado en ese cuarto miles de veces y jamás…

- Has lo que quieras Lucius, pero en la semana que estuve aquí esa mocosa intentó escaparse, así que su padre decidió ponerle alarma. En cuanto ella tocara el suelo ellos se darían cuenta.

-No te creo, lo que creo es que te has encariñado con ella Severus, la nana de la mocosa

- NO me creas- dijo aún más fuerte- no es mi problema. – empezaba a cansarle la paciencia- Pero si no te veo mañana fue un placer conocerte. Buenas noches.

Severus caminó unos pasos en contraria dirección a lo que hizo Lucius, sin embargo con el rabillo del ojo vio a Lucius que se detenía en la puerta de Joshephine, tomaba la perilla y la giraba - Si Lucius decidía no hacerle caso estaría en problemas. – Pero Lucius volvió a cerrar la puerta y siguió su camino

¿Por qué no dejó que se Lucius se vengara? Tenía razón en hacerlo y él….él...

Severus ya estaba en su habitación sentado al borde de la cama, la caja de música de su madre estaba frente a él, había estado tan distraído en cosas tan estúpidas que no había tenido tiempo de pensar en la forma de hallar a su padre.

…El debería pedir más dinero por haber salvado la vida de la mocosa, eso no estaba en su contrato así que merecía más y con lo que le dieran podría contratar a un detective para que diera con el paradero de su padre. Sí, así lo haría, mañana mismo le escribiría a la Sra. Karkarov y a cambio de protección para su hija ella debería darle lo suficiente para sus planes.

* * *

- TOC, TOC- Que noche había tenido. El sol traspasaba las cortinas y le dada directo en la cara. Debía ser más de medio día- TOC, TOC. 

- Ya voy- contestó Joshephine. Con pereza y un bostezo se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a la puerta.

- ¿Que quieres Gwendwlyn? - preguntó al ver a la elfa en el marco de la puerta y con una bandeja del desayuno

- Gwendwlyn vino a traerle el desayuno amita y… - La elfa se llevó las manos a los ojos tirando la bandeja y produciendo un sonido sordo- ¿Pero qué le ha pasado amita?- preguntó muy angustiada

Joshephine se llevó las manos a la cabeza y corrió hacia un espejo. Severus le había engañado, de seguro y no había hecho ningún antídoto y solo para… Pero respiró tranquilamente al verse en es espejo. Ya no tenía pelo y volvía a tener el cabello de siempre. Lo que sí tenía eran pequeñas manchas rojas en todo el cuerpo, incluso en los dedos de los pies. Severus había tenido razón: las pulgas la hubieran comido entera.

- ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó amita, quiere que Gwendwlyn vaya por el doctor?

- Nada de eso, me han picado unas cuantas pulgas y …

-¿Pulgas?- preguntó una muy alarmada elfa- Pero es imposible yo…

- Exacto tu no has limpiado mi habitación y es tu culpa de que haya pulgas.- No tenía ganas de discutir, así que se dejó caer de nuevo en su cama, tenía mucho sueño.

- Pero la amita le dijo a Gwendwlyn que no entrara y Gwendwlyn solo hizo…

- Sé lo que te dije, ahora ¿me podrías dar algo para que se me quite esto?

- Gwendwlyn le traerá un ungüento.- La elfa despareció y apareció unos segundos después- Aquí la tiene amita, pero debe de bañarse primero.

- ¿Bañarme?¡Pero si me bañé hace dos días!- exclamó indignada Joshephine poniendose de pie. ¿Quién se creía su elfa para decirle que se bañara?

- Aquí dice que debe limpiar la superficie y luego…

-Dame eso- Joshephine le arrebató el frasco y leyó la etiqueta, tenía razón. Debía bañarse.- De acuerdo prepárame el baño.

- Gwendwlyn se lo preparará en unos segundos.

Ahí estaba en la tina, no era tan malo darse un baño después de todo, normalmente lo evitaba por que le parecía una pérdida de tiempo, pero ahora que no tenía nada que hacer podía disfrutarlo.

- Amita ¿Ya va a salir? Lleva más de una hora.

- Ya voy- !Quién los entendía¡, primero hacen todo para que te bañes y cuando lo estas disfrutando hacen todo para que salas. Con mal humor salió de la tina.

Después de ponerse el ungüento y vestirse, tomó el desayuno o más bien la comida que le había llevado de nueva cuenta Gwendwlyn. Cuando se quedó sola decidió ponerse a leer…pero los libros que tenía en su habitación ya los había leído todos¿tal vez en la biblioteca? No¿Una visita a Severus?¿Con qué excusa iría a visitarlo?¿A darle las gracias? Primero loca. ¡Uff¡que aburrido!, no tenía nada que hacer, la poción solo necesitaba tiempo y ella, tal ves ella… ¿Por qué no? Hacia mucho tiempo que no salía.

El sol le dio directo en la cara, cuando su vista se acostumbró, una sonrisa iluminó su rostro, hacía mucho tiempo que no salía y el jardín estaba todo verde y las flores estaban en todo su esplendor: había rojas, amarillas y unas de muchos colores juntos.

Se acercó hasta un árbol que resguardaba la entrada del pequeño bosque que rodeaba su casa. A los pies de este vio a muchas hormigas negras ir en fila, le gustaba observarlas ¿Cómo seres tan pequeños podrían trabajar noche y día cargando cosas más grandes que ellos? Tal vez por que se ayudaban entre sí. Eran como una familia. Una pequeña familia.

Un suspiro salió de su boca.

- Valla, valla, valla, mira a quién tenemos aquí. La rata al fin decidió salir de su ratonera.

Una voz fría la hizo voltear. Solo Lucius podría estropear ese día.

- ¿Qué quieres Lucius?¿No tienes amigos? Voy a creer que te gusta mi compañía.

- Ni muerto disfrutaría de una alimaña como tú.- La apuntó con la varita- Pero sabes que mereces un castigo ¿no?

- ¿Castigo?¿De qué hablas?- De verdad que Lucius estaba loco.

- Cuando escuchaste nuestra conversación, te advertimos que no les dijeras nada a tus padres sobre lo que eramos- Una mirada de ira cruzó su rostro.

-Yo no les dije " Oh Padres¿saben que Lucius y Karkarov son mortífagos?"

- Olvidaste Snape

- No lo olvidé, pero no podría acusar a Severus de algo que no me consta.

- Como sea. Tal vez no lo dijiste, pero lo diste a entender y eso de decirles que esperábamos su pronta muerte…- Se acercó más a ella.

-Era la verdad- Y lo era- además ¿de qué te preocupas?. Ellos ni siquiera me creyeron.

- Ese no es el punto, el punto es…

- ¿Qué me tienes miedo?- debía de alejarse de él, no le gustaba para nada su expresión mortífaga, aunque no creía que asusarlo fue ra la mejor forma de hacerlo- ¿El gran Lucius me tiene miedo?

- Pos supuesto que no mocosa. Tú eres quién debería tenerme miedo, podría matarte, podría hacerte sufrir.

- Llevas años diciéndome eso y nunca lo haces¡vamos mátame!. Tú no puedes hacerme sufrir ¿Sabes por qué? porque no tengo nada que puedas quitarme. ¿Quieres matar a mis padres? Hazlo, me harías un favor. - Y viendo que Lucius no respondía decidió continuar- Pero yo en cambio sí podría hacerte sufrir.

- Estas demente si lo crees.

- Tú sí tienes mucho que perder si me matas, te meten a Azkaban, pierdes tu dinero, pierdes el poder…

- Cállate o…

- pierdes el respeto que muy pocos te tienen, pierdes tu orgullo, pierdes tu alma y perderías…

- CRUCIO………

_

* * *

__El único sonido es el de las manecillas del reloj. ¿Dónde estoy? _

_Una mirada culpable que desaparece en la obscuridad._

* * *

Muaaajajajaja (risa diabólica) ¿Que tal he? Espero y les haya gustado, sé que es muy corto, pero el próximo es más largo y es muy triste, cuando lo escribí casi lloro, pero no les adelanto nada más, solamente el título "Una muerte inesperada". 

Así que si queiren que me apure y lo publique pronto mándenme muchos reviews para seguirme inspirando jeje

Agradesco a **Enovy **y a **Elva(**y concuerdo contigo de que Snape es un aprovechado) por sus comentarios, esperando que sigan dándome ánimos y leyendo esta historia.

Me despido con muchos saludos.

Atte.Ana.


	11. Una muerte inesperada

Aqui esta el nuevo capítulo, de verdad que casi lloré en una parte, pero bueno disfrutenlo y díganme que les pareció. La mayoría de los personajes de J.K.Rowling

* * *

-CRUCIO……… 

Mantenía sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, no escuchaba nada salvo el murmullo del viento y el trinar de los pájaros. Sabía que la habían maldecido pero... pero no le dolía nada, no sentía nada diferente.

Dió un largo suspiro y abrió los ojos lentamente. Casi se cae de la sorpresa al ver a Snape a su izquierda apuntando con la varita a un Lucius que yacía en el suelo.

- ¿Qué te propones con esto Snape?- preguntó un Lucius muy furioso. Con la mano se limpió el rostro y escupió- Me has atacado

- Nada de eso, solo impedí que cometieras una locura, deberías darme las gracias- Ahora sí la había hecho, había atacado a Lucius por proteger a esa niña, de verdad que estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

- ¿Una locura?- dijo poniendose de pie y apuntándole con la varita- es una locura que protejas a esta mocosa¡es una traición!- gritó aún más indignado.

- No estoy protegiendo a nadie más que a mi- Aquí iba- ¿es que acaso no lo ves?- preguntó enojado y al no obtener respuesta prosiguió.- Solo a un idiota se le ocurriría a atacar a una niña en su propia casa sabiendo que hay muchos elfos vigilando este lugar.

-No soy un idiota. ¿ Y además que te importa lo que me pase? Yo sé cuidarme.

-Me importa por que si te llevan a Azkaban probablemente tanto Igor como yo iríamos a hacerte compañía, algo que debo decirte no tengo en mis planes.

-Yo jamás traicionaría a nadie, no soy estúpido.

-Pues demuéstralo y deja de molestar a esta niña tonta y concéntrate en algo mejor.

¿Tonta? Joshephine estaba indignada.

-Yo no soy…

-Y tú cállate- Severus se dirigió a ella y la apuntó con la varita, su expresión daba miedo. Debía ponerle un hasta aquí si no quería que todos salieran perdiendo.- si vuelves a insinuar, si tan solo una palabra llaga a hacer sospechar a alguien de que somos mortífagos, te juro que te llevaré conmigo a Azkaban.

- ¿A Azkaban?- preuntó asustada-¿Por qué? Yo no he hecho nada malo.

-¿Estas segura? – Podía sentir su mirada penetrante ¿A qué se refería? . Una oleada de imágenes pasaron por sus ojos: robando la varita de su padre, haciendo pociones, conjurando hechizos, un caldero, ingredientes, robando dinero, haciendo explotar un cuadro, amarrar a la escoba varios carros, verse en el espejo después de fallida la transformación, tomar una poción, el propio Severus de espaldas, decir gracias…

- NOOOO- cayó de rodillas al suelo agarrandose la cabeza con fuerza. ¿Qué era lo que había pasado?

-Te recuerdo que esta prohibido para menores de edad, así que ten cuidado... que los dementores no son tan amigables.- Y dirigiéndose a Lucius- Vámonos que Igor nos espera.

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a Lucius para replicar ya que Snape le llevaba delantera, y con una sonrisa de burla que le dirigió a Joshephine se alejó del lugar y preguntó-¿Qué le hiciste?- De verdad estaba muy intrigado al respecto.

- Nada, simplemente no volverá a meterse con nada que se relacione conmigo o con Señor Tenebroso.

Estaba en shock, pudo verlos alejarse y su mirada aún estaba perdida en el lugar en dónde desaparecieron mucho después de que lo hicieran. No podía ser, no podían llevarla a Azkaban solo por hacer unas cuantas travesuras y … Lo aceptaba, había violado unas cuantas reglas pero… ¿Estaba en problemas?¿Y por qué vio todo dentro de su cabeza¿Y por qué le dolía tanto?¿Por qué se sentía mareada?¿Por qué todo se volvía oscuro?...

* * *

-Amita, amita ¿Se encuentra bien? 

Alguien la llamaba, sentía los párpados muy pesados y cuando pudo abrirlos toda su vista era borrosa.

-¿Te encuentras bien Joshephine?- Volvió el rostro hacia dónde provenía la voz, nadie la llamaba Joshephine.

-Te diste un buen golpe hija- ¿Hija? Estaba soñando, esa mujer a su lado que le sujetaba la mano no podía ser su madre- ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?

- Yo…- no podía hablare, era como si todo se hubiera borrado de su mente, tener la presencia de su madre era algo muy extraño- yo…- trato de decir otra vez y luego todo volvió como una bomba a su memoria- No quiero ir a Azkaban, yo no he hecho nada malo, yo solo quería que…

-Calmate, no vas a ir a Azkaban

- ¿No?- preguntó incrédula. Del susto ya se había incorporado en la cama.

- Claro que no, solo los magos malos y tenebrosos van ahí, y tu no eres nada de eso- La sonrisa sincera de su madre la tranquilizó un poco. Si que era muy extraña la escena. Su madre tomándole la mano y Gwendwlyn poniendole fomentos en la cabeza.

-Pero yo…- tenían que preguntarle, además de seguro ella sabía que había usado la magia - yo he utilizado la magia y es ilegal que alguien menor de edad lo haga.

-Sí, pero no por eso van a meterte a Azkaban, eres una niña, además no has hecho magia en frente de los muggles o ¿si?- preguntó algo preocupada, de Joshephine podía esperar todo.

-No

-Entonces no te preocupes, pero dime ¿Quién te metió esa idea en la cabeza eh?

Joshephine abrió y cerró la boca sin emitir sonido alguno, hasta después de unos segundos contestó- Nadie, yo solo… yo solo… yo solo lo soñé- lo mejor era no decir nada, no vaya a ser que Snape la llevara a Azkaban por otros medios, culpándola de una muerte que ella no cometió o diciendo que ella también era una mortífaga o... una cómplice.

-Todavía estas pálida ¿Qué fué lo que pasó?¿Te caíste del árbol?

-¿Eh?- preguntó un poco distraída, una pregunta le venía a la mente.

-¿Qué si trepaste a un árbol y te caíste?

-Eh...Si, eh… ¿Hay elfos vigilando la entrada el bosque?

-No lo sé ¿Por qué preguntas?- Y al no recibir contestación de Joshephine, la Sra. Karkarov le preguntó a Gwendwlyn, a decir verdad ella no estaba enterada de muchas cosas que pasaban en su casa, a exepción de Josehphine y eso en ocasiones.

- Gwendwlyn no lo cree señora

-Ahí tienes, no hay elfos ahí, ahora respóndeme ¿por qué la pregunta?

-Es que...eh... ¿cómo supieron que me había caído?¿cómo llegué aquí?

- Gwendwlyn fue a buscarla y la encontró tirada en el suelo, Gwendwlyn la trajo a la casa inmediatamente y la Ama dijo que la trajera a la habitación de la amita.

-¡Oh!

- ¿Te encuentras mejor?

- Si

-Gracias

-¿Gracias?- ¿Por qué su madre le daba las gracias?

-Se dice "Si, gracias" cuando alguien te pregunta si te sientes bien.

-Ah.. Sí, gracias

- ACHUUUUUUUUU!- La Sra. Karkarov pasó de una nariz pequeña a una muy larga. A Joshephine casi se le había olvidado que su madre era una metamórfaga, de hecho una sola vez ella misma había podido cambiar una mecha de su propio cabello a un castaño claro.-Debo irme, los cambios me debilitan y si tu padre no me encuentra descansado…- La Sra. Karkarov se levantó con pesadumbre y con mucho esfuerzo por lo que Gwendwlyn la ayudó a a regresar a su habitación.

De nuevo estaba sola y muy confundida, si no era cierto entonces… Severus la había engañado... y había engañado a Lucius también diciéndole que había elfos... y a ella con eso de que la enviarían a Azkaban pero... ¿por qué? Engañarla y asustarla a ella lo entendía ¿pero a Lucius¿No se suponía que eran amigos? Y los más importante de todo ¿Por qué la había salvado?

Tantas dudas en su cabeza que decidió averiguar por si misma, pero sería en otro momento, aún le dolía la cabeza y esa era otra pregunta que no respondía del todo.

* * *

-TOC, TOC 

-Adelante- Era un nuevo día y ahí estaba de nuevo la mocosa, bajo el marco de la puerta con las manos detrás, con una mirada seria y a la vez de intriga.

-¿Por qué nos mentiste?- No podía ni siquiera intentar ser cortés, todo la noche le había estado dando vueltas al asunto, como no había podido encontrar a Snape por que obviamente había salido con su par de amigos había decidido hacer lo que mejor hacía, eso era investigar. Había ido a al biblioteca a buscar un mugre libro de reglamentación mágica, donde por fortuna encontró que no podía ir a Azkaban por lo que había hecho.

-¿Disculpa?- preguntó indignado Severus levantándose del escritorio¿le había salvado la vida y ahora lo retaba?- Un "gracias por salvarme la vida" sería un mejor saludo.

-Si... gracias, pero ¿por qué lo hiciste?¿Por qué engañar a Malfoy?

-¿Desde cuándo te preocupa que engañe a Lucius?

-¿Por qué no me contestas?¿Por qué nos engañaste a ambos? Si me hubieran atacado nadie se habría dado cuenta y…

-Por favor, piensa un poco, después de salvarte no podría decirle que lo hice porque me caes bien, algo que…

-¿Te caigo bien?

-No he dicho tal cosa- aclaró rapidamente,- lo único que dije fue…

-Te caigo bien

-NO ...y ni siquiera lo pienses- le advirtió con la mano al ver que se acercaba hacia él, no iba a dejar que lo abrazara.

-De acuerdo- dijo con una gran sonrisa- eso explicaría por que me salvaste y por qué me ayudaste y por qué mentiste, lo que aún no entiendo es… bueno aquí hace mención de algo pero.. ¿Usaste legiremancia?

-¿Ese es uno de mis libros? - preguntó Snape señalando el libro que Joshephine estaba consultando- Creí que nuestro acuerdo era explícitamente claro en cuanto a no tomar cosas de mi pertenencia. Y se dice legeremancia.

-Tranquilo Severus. Estos son la copia que saque¿recuerdas que hice una copia de tu cuaderno? – Severus asintió con la cabeza- Pues también saque copia de estos y venía a devolvértelos.

-¿Por qué?- Ahora sí que estaba intrigado.

-¿Por qué? Bueno en esencia son tuyos y ya que me has salvado la vida y que no me vas a mandar a Azkaban pues…

-¿Y para que quiero yo una copia de mis libros?

- Entonces ¿puedo quedármelos?

-Haz lo que quieras con ellos- Finalizó Snape volviendo a su escritorio, a ver si ahora si lo dejaba en paz y no volvía a meterse en problemas o a meterlos a ambos en problemas

-¿Me los regalas?- Eso era más de lo que podía soportar

-¿Qué?- preguntó dándole la cara-No he dicho tal cosa, lo único que hice y dije fue…

-Gracias, nadie me había regalado nada

-Yo no…

-Gracias Severus

Y antes de que pudiera si quiera reaccionar, Joshephine se lanzó sobre él y lo abrazó.

-No hagas eso- dijo soltándose y alejándose, no fuera a ser que le diera otro ataque de cariño a esa niña.

-¿Por qué no? Los amigos se abrazan

- Nosotros no somos….

Pero Severus no pudo terminar de decir nada por que se escuchó una explosión. ¿Mortífagos?

-¿qué fue eso?- preguntó Joshephine

-No lo sé

- ¿Aurores?

- ¿Tienes algo que ver en esto?- preguntó Severus sospechando lo peor¿los habría denunciado?

- Por supuesto que no, pero hay mortífagos aquí, lo natural sería que fueran aurores, o tal vez… por fin los mortífagos decidieron que ni Lucius ni Igor son….

Otra explosión

-Cállate, quédate aquí, iré a ver que es lo que ocurre y no toques nada ¿me escuchaste?

-Lo que diga jefe.- Que extraño¿tendría razón para preocuparse? Severus salió dando un portazo y por si alguien decidía ir a visitarlo decidió cerrar la puerta con un hechizo.

Joshephine se quedó sola, no tenía que hacer, recorrió el cuato con la mirada y atravesó el salón al vislumbrar un tesoro. De nuevo tuvo entre sus manos la caja de música que Severus le había arrebatado cuando la encontró en su habitación con ella. Era muy bonita, de seguro era para la novia de Severus ¿tendría novia?¿le preguntaría? Lo que no podía creer era que Severus y ella fueran amigos, no era algo malo, el la ayudaba y ella… tal vez le pediría que olvidara lo de los 300 galeones¿los amigos no piden nada a cambio o si? Tal vez se lo preguntaría a Gwendwlyn.

La caja era de madera, en el frente tenía un pequeño dibujo de un tintero con una pluma y un libro azul a un lado de estos. La abrió y un sonido melancólico llenó la habitación, una pequeña figura de un hada empezó a dar vueltas por toda la plataforma que surgía de la caja, a la vez que dos pedazos de pergamino caían al suelo.

- ¿qué es esto?- preguntó en voz alta y se rió al pensar que eran cartas de amor para Severus. Hizo una cara de asco, el solo pensarlo le daban nauseas.

Tomó ambos pedazos de pergamino y los leyó. Por primera vez en su vida deseó haber escuchado a Severus y no haber tocado nada.

Unas pequeñas lágrimas recorrieron su rostro. Había sido una tonta y ahora entendía todo. Severus solo…ella solo…

_Gracias por salvar a mi hija, como bien dijo la encontramos desmayada debajo del árbol, aquí tiene lo que pidió mas una fuerte cantidad que he considerado agregar para la protección de mi hija. Confío en usted._

_Déjela continuar, incluso como felino no podrá cruzar más allá de esta casa pues cuenta con protección mágica. Le agradezco lo que esta haciendo, siga ayudándola en lo que pueda._

Arrugó ambos pergaminos con sus manos y corrió a la puerta para salir de ese lugar, pero estaba cerrada.- Por la ventana- se dijo así misma. Corrió hasta esta y cuando iba a abrirla la puerta se abrió de golpe.

- Cuando te enteres que… ¿Qué haces con eso? Pensé que te había dicho que…

- Yo solo soy un negocio ¿Verdad?- preguntó arrojando la caja de música que aún tenía en las manos.

- ¿Qué?¿De qué hablas?- Severus estaba perplejo, pero al ver la caja lo comprendio todo.

-Pensé que eras mi amigo.Y yo solo era un estúpido negocio… Y mi madre, mi madre…

Severus se llevó las manos a la cabeza ¿Y ahora que se suponía que iba a hacer? Pero antes de poder responder, la pequeña Joshephine pasó por su lado a toda velocidad y lo había dejado solo con sus pensamientos.

* * *

No podía creerlo, debía haber una razón, tenía que averiguar ... 

- ¿Qué significa esto?- dijo entrando al cuarto de su madre, estaba sola. El Sr. Karkarov había tenido que salir de nuevo.

-¡Joshephine!, que gusto me da verte- respondió su madre incorporandose un poco en la cama, pero al ver la expresión de su hija supuso que algo no estaba bien.

-¿Por qué lo hizo?¿Por qué escribió esto?- preguntó Joshephine blandiendo ambos pergaminos frente el rostro de su madre.

-¿Quién te los dio?

- Eso no importa...lo que importa es saber ¿por qué?¿Por que quería que él me ayudara?

- Tranquila- tratando de calmarla.

- No, quiero respuestas¿Cuándo empezó esto?¿desde cuando le paga a Snape?¿Y qué fue exactamente lo que le pidió que hiciera?

-Desde el día que le pediste ayuda para tu poción fui a verlo y le pedí que te ayudara por que yo no podía hacerlo y no quería que te lastimaras en el intento, como corriste a Gwendwlyn, ella ya no podía protegerte y tuve que buscar a alguien... y cuando le preguntaste pensé que debía de agradarte y yo solo le di un incentivo para que te ayudara y para que fuera amable y…

-¿Para que fuera mi amigo?

-NO exactamente, él no puede ser tu amigo, solo quería que fuera como un guía y que te protegiera como Gwendwlyn alguna vez lo hizo hasta que...hasta que la obligué a acusarte con tu padre.

-¿usted?... ¿Usted me acusó?- No podía creerlo, su propia madre había hecho que su padre la descubriera y que la castigara y que su padre le diera de bofetadas y por su culpa se había enojado con Gwendwlyn.

-Sí, a decir verdad tuve que amenazarla, no queria y... a veces puede ser una elfa muy complicada. Le hice decirle a tu padre lo que planeabas, no podía permitir que te fueras... o peor que te lastimaras.

-Yo hice que Gwendwlyn se castigara por lo que había hecho y ¿ todo lo había planeado usted?- Joshephine se sentía miserable, había hecho que se castigara, le había sugerido incluso algunos castigos y ella...ella no había querido delatarla y...

-Eres mi hija, debo protegerte¿Crees que iba dejarte ir con todos esos peligros de afuera?¿No ves la situación en que vivimos?¿No ves que estoy al borde de la muerte por esos mortífagos?

-No es cierto, usted no quiere protegerme, solo quiere hacerme sufrir por que por mi culpa usted esta enferma..- un nudo de impotencia se le atoraba en la garganta

-No Joshephine, mi estado no es tu culpa, yo solo quiero protegerte- decía la Sra. Karkarov al borde del llanto, no quería que se sintiera culpable, no ella...

-¿Y enonces por qué no fue usted a impedir mi experimento?¿por que mandó a un extraño?...¿Por qué no me quiere?

Hubo un momento de silencio solo interrumpido por el leve llanto de Joshephine, al fin le había preguntado, al fin podía saber por qué nadie la quería, al fin podrá dejar de abrigar esperanzas

-Vete- fue la única respuesta que obtuvo.

La señora Karkarov no podía ver llorar a su hija así, no quería verla llorar por su culpa- Vete, no me siento bien.- Y viendo que Joshephine no se movía volvió agitarle que se fuera.

Joshephine salió corriendo de ahí, debía buscar a Gwendwlyn, debía de pedirle perdón, ella que siempre había estado ahí cuando la necesitaba, la única que la había abrigado por las noches y la única que la queria y la cuidaba. De no haber estado tan asustada habría recordado que desde donde estuviera podría llamarla y ella aparecería al instante, pero corrió y bajó por las escaleras donde se quedó inmóvil ante lo que pronto sería la perdición...

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo. Jaja, no es cierto, pero de verdad que debía de hacer una pausa y tomar fuerza para lo que sigue...

* * *

-Esta es la última vez que intervienes en asuntos que no son de tu incumbencia- Igor tenía la varita apuntando el corazón de Gwendwlyn - Tendré que castigarte yo mismo.. 

-Pero amo, Gwendwlyn solo quería saber... no intentaba hacer nada en su contra...- decía una muy asustada elfa. Gwendwlyn estaba pegada a la pared y removía nerviosa sus manos en su delantal.

-¿Y para que querías saber dónde estábamos elfa estúpida?- Esta vez fue Malfoy quien arremetió contra ella, también la apuntaba con la varita

-Déjenla- gritó Joshephine corriendo para ponerse entre Gwendwlyn y las dos varitas, no iba a dejar que le hicieran daño.

-De nuevo la mocosa. Creí que Snape había dicho que no ibas a volver a interferir con nosotros...

- Snape es un estúpido por decirlo y ustedes por creerle- No iba a dejar que el idiota de Snape arruinara la poca protección que tenía al saberse que si la molestaban ella se vengaría, sobre todo con la cantidad de información que tenía, pudo ver que tanto Lucius como Igor tenían sus ropas chamuscadas.

- No estamos para escucharte, así que ...QUITATE DE NUESTRO CAMINO... - Igor la tomó del cuello y la lanzó al suelo. Gwendwlyn corrió hacia ella. - ¿Se encuentra bien amita?- Joshephine solo acertó a mover la cabeza en afirmación, su hermano se veía temible pero no iba a dejar que lastimaran a su elfa.

- Y a tí elfa...- De nuevo Igor la apuntaba.

-No, déjenla en paz, ella solo obedecía mis ordenes..- dijo desesperada al incorporarse, tal vez si se echaba la culpa no le harían nada.

-¿Y por qué una mocosa como tú querría saber?- Lucius se acercó a ella y la levantó de un jalón- Respóndeme ¿para qué querías saber a dónde fuimos?

-Para… pues… para... para amenazarlos con denunciarlos a Azkaban- No podía concentrarse muy bien , sobre todo por que Lucius traía aliento alcohólico, ahora sabía dónde había ido pero también suponía que como para ella, su madre también utilizaba a su elfa para averiguar sobre Igor.

-Valla, valla, valla, la mocosa pensaba enviarnos a Azkaban ¿Igor, no crees que deberías enseñarle lo que es lealtad a la familia?- Lucius la soltó.

-Tienes razón Lucius, tal vez una sacudida se lo recuerde _Alarte Ascendente_

Joshephine salió disparada al techo y luego cayó lentamente al suelo sin hacerse daño.

-Amita,...- Gwendwlyn había parado la caída de Joshephine, estaba hincada ante ella.

- Gracias Gwendwlyn

- Elfa inmunda¿Cuándo aprenderás a no meterte con nosotros? _Crucio..._

Gwendwlyn se retorcía en el suelo y Joshephine no podía hacer nada por ella más que gritar para que la dejaran en paz.

-Eso te enseñará estúpida a no meterte en nuestros asuntos, y ahora gusano te toca una pequeña probada de dolor. _Crucio._

-Noooo- de nuevo Gwendwlyn recibió la maldición al ponerse frente a Joshephine. No podía defenderse por que el joven Igor era su amo también.

-Tu no aprendes ¿verdad? Tal vez algo más fuerte. ¿Qué opinas Igor ?¿Liberarla o matarla?

-Creo que no me convendría liberarla Lucius, tal vez muerta dejará de molestar..

- No lo hagan - dijo Joshephine arrodillándose ante Lucius e Igor - haré lo que me pidan pero déjenla en paz

- Muy tarde para suplicar gusano, pero te daré el gusto de presenciar el espectáculo...

- Amo…- dijo débilmente Gwendwlyn suplicante. Joshephine al verla ahí, tan indefensa, se dió cuenta de que no podía perderla, y haría todo por salvarla.

-Por favor, les daré lo que quieran, no los volveré a molestar, no volveré a decir nada, pero no le hagan daño...

-Eso suena bien- Joshephine los miró esperanzada

-Pero Joshephine- esta vez fue Lucius el que habló- no me dirás que tienes miedo.., pensé que habías dicho que no te importaba perder nada. Que no tenías miedo.

- Te mentí, ella me importa y si la matas entonces ya no tendré nada que perder y ahora sí no podrás chantajearme, en cambio si la dejas viva pues…

- Me encanta esto- dijo Lucius con una sonrisa al agacharse un poco para quedar al nivel de Jos- por fin hemos encontrado tu punto débil, no sabes que satisfacción es verte así, tan dócil, a mi disposición...

-Y siempre lo estaré si así lo deseas...

-Es algo tentador, probemos...mmmmm... Bésame los pies- Lucius se levantó y se recogió un poco la túnica para que sus zapatos quedaran al descubierto.

-¿Qué?- Joshephine estaba perpleja, miró a su hermano pidiendo piedad pero este solo le dedicó una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Dijiste que harías lo que quisieramos, besame los pies- la apuró Lucius

-No amita...

-_Crucio-_ de nuevo Gwendwlyn se retorcía.

- Esta bien, lo haré- Joshephine se agachó más hasta quedar frente a frente con los zapatos de su Lucius, cerro los ojos con fuerza y los besó.

- Ahora los de Igor

- Es algo muy tentador Lucius, pero no quiero que me ensucie los zapatos - Igor volvió a apuntar a Gwendwlyn

- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó asustada- Pero si hice lo que me pidieron...

- Yo no prometí nada. Una vez te lo advertimos hermanita y ahora es tiempo de cumplir...Un mortífago siempre cumple sus amenazas. Lucius los honores...

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- Joshephine intentó correr hacia Gwendwlyn pero unos brazos la sujetaron fuertemente, volvió su cara para no ver, pero los mismos brazos que la sujetaban la hicieron volver la vista a su elfa obligándola a ver el espectáculo. - cinco...- escuchó la voz de Lucius- cuatro..- .ahora era Igor- tres...dos...uno...

- _Avada Kevradra…_

Todo fue en cámara lenta, el rayo verde fue directo al pecho de Gwendwlyn quien se desplomó lentamente en el suelo.

No, no podía ser cierto. Los brazos que la tenían sostenida la soltaron, apenas podía sostenerse en pie. Caminó lentamente, como en un sueño hacia el cuerpo yaciente de Gwendwlyn... y la vio...la vio con una expresión de miedo y de dolor en el rostro. NO podía ser verdad, ni siquiera le había pedido perdón y ahora, ahora era muy tarde y todo.por culpa de ellos. Ellos debían morir también, ellos debían sufrir como ella…

Un extraño poder se apoderó de Joshephine, sentía odio, quería matarlos, quería matarlos... Todo se movía a su alrededor, todo era tan simple, todo era tan fácil...

-Ahora hermanita, para que no se te olvide la lección…

Pero Igor no pudo continuar por que fue lanzado por el aire hasta chocar con la pared

-Pero que demonios…- Había intentado acercarse a ella pero una fuerza lo había lanzado con tanta facilidad que… Vio como Lucius también era lanzado al otro lado del salón, caía estruendosamente sobre el piano y quedaba inconsciente.

Joshephine se levantó y caminó hacia el piano, tomó la varita de Lucius que había soltado y lo apuntó con ella.

- Vas a morir...

- Suelta esa varita- Joshephine volteó para ver de donde provenía la voz. Miró a Igor quien también la apuntaba con la varita.

- Ambos deben morir.- Ahora caminó hacia el aludido

La mano de Igor temblaba un poco, el rostro de su hermana era diabólico. Sus ojos parecía más grandes de lo usual, tenían una mirada fría, de odio, su rostro pálido ahora era más blanco y contrastaba con su cabello totalmente negro y suelto. Una sonrisa demente, un aura rojiza que la rodeaba y una varita que apuntaba a Igor sin titubeos.

- Joshephine baja la varita, no puedes hacerme daño, eres una niña. Lo único que ocasionarás es que te lastime.

- Vas a morir y no te dejaré suplicar.

**_- Wingardum Leviosa/ Avada Kedavra/ Experlliarmus_**

Tres voces se escucharon en el gran salón. Después... Silencio..., solo silencio.

Igor permanecía en el suelo sin movimiento aparente con un hilo de sangre en la boca. Joshephine permanecía con la vista fija en él, sintiendo su respiración que iba cada vez más rápida y aún apuntándole aún con la varita. Y la tercera persona también estaba de pie con la varita apuntada hacia Joshephine y vestido con una túnica negra.

* * *

Bueno aqui esta el capítulo nuevo, de verdad que casi lloro cuando Jo le pregunta a su madre por que no la quiere. En fin, mándenme muchos reviews para ver que tal se me da lo dramatica jeje. 

Gracias a **Elvaos** que me sigue apoyando y pos te he de decir que alguna vez lo del baño llegó a ser real jeje, en fin espero que sigas leyendome como hasta ahora y que me mandes mil ocho mil reviews y que ya me dio sueño por entrar tan temprano a la scul jeje.

También agradesco a **Lia Du Black** por su review y espero que sigas escribiendome para saber como te va pareciendo la historia, y pues ya ves que no fue la mamá de Jo quien salió perdiendo aunque no creo que tarde mucho, todavía tiene un poco de papel en la historia. Por cierto acepto sugerencias jeje, de verdad que es muy padre encontrar reviews.

Y para todos los que lo leen por fis escríbanme, aunque sea pa lanzarme jitomatasos jeje (bueno no tanto jiji)

Me despido y espero actualizar pronto.  
Atte AnA


	12. LOCURA Y ENFERMEDAD

Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste y recuerden que la mayoría de los personajes son de J.K Rowling.

* * *

**_LOCURA Y ENFERMEDAD_**

**_Avada Kedavra/ Alarte Ascendente/ Expeliaramus_**

Tres voces se escucharon en el gran salón. Después Silencio..., solo silencio. Igor permanecía en el suelo, sin movimiento aparente con un hilo de sangre en la boca. Joshephine permanecía con la vista fija en él, sintiendo su propia respiración que iba cada vez más rápida y aún apuntándole a Igor con la varita. Y la tercera persona también estaba de pie con la varita apuntada hacia Joshephine y vestido con una túnica negra.

-Baja esa varita Joshephine- La aludida volvió el rostro hacia Severus- Baja la varita por favor- dijo Severus dando un paso hacia ella. No podía entender que era lo que había pasado, había llegado justo a tiempo para evitar que atacara a Igor haciendo que este volara por los aires cuando le fuese lanzada la maldición, pero aún no podía...era tan extraño pensar que esa niña pudiera poseer tanto poder. Si bien era sabido que los Karkarov tenían descendencia milenaria y que eran una de las familias mas poderosas aún no podía...

Joshephine a su vez dio un paso hacia atrás y lo apuntó con la varita con firmeza

-Joshephine. Baja la varita. No quiero hacerte daño...

-Deben morir- Una mirada demente lo dejó atónito. No parecía ser ella, parecía otra persona. Era como si una magia extraña se hubiera acumulado alrededor de ella. El aura roja que la había envuelto había disminuido considerablemente, hacia unos momentos hubiera jurado que estaba envuelta en llamas.

-No dejaré que cometas una locura. Ahora baja la varita Joshephine

-Ellos la mataron, ellos deben morir-. A pesar de que le respondía, la voz con que lo hacía era tan monótona, sin emoción. Severus deseaba terminar con esto lo mas pronto posible porque aunque sabía que era casi imposible que una niña normal pudiera realizar el maleficio, también sabia que ella no lo era.

-Joshephine- dijo Severus elevando considerablemente la voz, si no hacía algo pronto ellos podrían despertar y...- Tú no quieres matarlo¿Crees que Gwendwlyn querría que te condenaras en Azkaban?

-Gwendwlyn...- las palabras le salieron como en un susurro, su mano firme empezaba a temblar. Severus pudo observar como mandaba una mirada fugas hacia el cuerpo yaciente de la elfa, tal vez si lo intentaba…

-Ella no querría verte rodeada de Dementores- Una imagen de un dementor pasó por el cerebro de Jhoshephine. Un dementor se le acercaba, un frío le recorría el cuerpo.

-Dementores…- Otro susurro. Severus se había acercado cada vez más. La pequeña mano de Joshephine tambaleaba.

-Tú no quieres ir a Azkaban, así que baja esa varita. Gwendwlyn quería protegerte, Gwendwlyn no querría que sufrieras y yo tampoco lo quiero.

Joshephine pareció despertar de un sueño, de una mala pesadilla. Su mirada asustada miró primero a Severus, después a Igor, a la sangre que salía por la boca de este, a su mano sosteniendo la varita. Todo su cuerpo temblaba…hubo un momento de silencio en el que el único sonido fue la varita que Joshephine había dejado caer como si le quemara. Después cayó de rodillas y comenzó a llorar, Severus ya estaba a solo un metro de distancia.

-¿Estas bien?

-Yo no queria…yo los maté, yo los maté...- decía gritando en sollozos

-No has hecho nada de eso. Solo estan inconcientes.

-Ellos mataron a Gwendwlyn, y yo no pude pedirle perdón...

-Lo sé pero…

-Yo quería que sufrieran, yo quería que murieran…

-Tranquilizate

-Y ahora esta muerta, Gwendwlyn está muerta...

-!Joshephine tranquilizate!- dijo haciendo que lo viera a los ojos, debían irse...- Será mejor que nos vallamos de aquí

-Está muerta y todo por mi culpa, por mi culpa está muerta- dijo lanzándose a los pies de Severus sollozando aún más fuerte.

Joshephine temblaba sin poder controlarse, un frío se había colado por su ser. Sentía que no podía respirar, su cabeza le dolía.

- Por mi culpa etá muerta y yo ….

-Joshephine cálmate- Eso se estaba saliendo de control, se estaba hiperventilando y parecía que no entendía nada de lo que iba a pasar, si despertaban, tano Lucius como Igor la harían pagar caro y si lo encontraban también a él, se metería en muchos problemas. Trató de alejarla un poco de sí para hacerle entender lo que pasaba, pero Joshephine se mantenía llorando a los pies de Severus.

-Yo soy la única culpable, yo los maté, y Gwendwlyn está muerta por mi culpa...--- decía aún más fuerte jalándole la túnica con desesperación – por mi culpa….

Pero no pudo continuar pues una bofetada cayó sobre su mejilla, una bofetada que la hizo reaccionar. Se llevó la mano a la mejilla y miró a Severus con miedo. Hubo unos segundos de silencio.

-Perdona… yo…-trató de decir Severus pero la mirada de espanto de Joshephine lo hizo callar, esta se alejó de él arrastrandose hasta llegar al cuerpo de su elfa.

-Eres igual que ellos- dijo cuando ya estaba abrazando a Gwendwlyn- Ella era la única que me quería, ella jamás me pegó, ella no quería acusarme...

-Joshephine yo…

-No me toques.- dijo sacudiendo la mano de Severus de su hombro y acercandose mas a Gwendwlyn- Eres un asqueroso mortífago…, vete…, déjame sola.

Por lo menos ya no estaba temblando como hacía un momento, aunque seguía respirando entrecortadamente-Debemos irnos, no podemos quedarnos aquí.

-Déjame, debo de pedirle perdón.

-Si se despiertan…, si nos encuentran nos irá muy mal

-Tengo que pedirle perdón, ella me perdonará...

-Debemos irnos...

-No, ella quiere que me quede con ella

-Ella está muerta. – dijo zarandeandola y alejandola de Gwendwlyn, estaba perdiendo la paciencia- Si te quedas aquí te llevaran a Azkaban

-Tengo que ir con ella, con Gwendwlyn…¿no comprendes que ya no tengo a nadie?…

-No voy a permitir que…ve a mi habitación y quédate ahí hasta que yo vaya por ti ¿Comprendes?- Pero Joshephine no lo escuchaba, solo miraba el cuerpo inerte de su elfa, así que la volvió a zarandear para que reaccionara- ¿Escuchaste lo que te dije?- Joshephine lo miró fijamente . Severus no podía describir esa mirada, era de tristeza, angustia, temor. - Te dije que fueras a mi habitación y que no salieras hasta que yo fuera por ti

-¿Cómo se encuentra la Señora?.- Lo que le faltaba. El Señor Karkarov ya había regresado, desde donde estaba lo podía escuchar así como podía escuchar responder a un elfo. Debían irse enseguida, si los encontraban ahí…, si los descubrían estarian perdidos. Una elfa muerta y dos jóvenes inconscientes. Pensarían que había sido un ataque y al encontrarlos a ellos le hecharian la culpa a él y…

-Vámonos- dijo tomandola de la mano, debían de salir sin que los vieran

-Espera, no puedo dejar a Gwendwlyn

-Pues te llevaré a la fuerza- No podía perder mas tiempo y no podía permitir que la encontraran, si se daban cuenta de lo que había pasado…

-Déjame…- Pero sus llantos fueron apagados cuando Severus le tapo la boca con su mano y la llevó casi a rastras pues esta se movía insistiendo en quedarse con Gwendwlyn. Estaban a unos pasos de la salida cuando pudo escuchar una vez más al señor Karkarov

- Dile a mi mujer que no tardo en subir, primero debo de hablar con el ministro por la chimenea- Severus volteo a la dereha y ahí estaba la chimenea, la pequeña Joshephine forcegeaba entre sus brazos y lo único que pudo vislumbrar fue un pequeño escondite detras de unas cortinas a lado de un librero.. Podía sentir los pasos acercarse. Podía predecir lo que le pasaría, pensarían que el había atacado a sus dos amigos y que quería secuestrar a la mocosa y que...sus nervios se calmaron un poco cuando descubrió que por una pequeña ranura podía ver lo que pasaba.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?- preguntó una voz . Severus pudo vislumbrar la silueta del Sr. Karkarov en el marco de la puerta, parecía estar solo. Pasó su mirada por todo el salón. Se acercaba a ellos. Podía sentir que su corazón latía desmesuradamente, la pequeña había dejado de forcegear y parecía que comprendía la situación. Un suspiro de alivio se escuchó en el salón al escuchar que los pasos se alejaban, aunque no tardaron mucho en volver. Cuando el Sr. Karkarov regresó lo hizo con 8 elfos.

-Llévense a la elfa y denle sepultura

Unos balbuceos que intentaban llamar a Gwendwlyn alertaron a todo mundo. Severus la apretó con más fuerza

-¿Quién anda ahí?

Hubo un sonido de malestar

-¿Qué pasó aquí Igor?- Severus pudo aver como Igor se incorporaba con la varita en alto.

- Joshephine te lo adver…

-¿Joshephine?- Al darse cuenta de con quien hablaba se calló un momento, miró a su alrdedor: Gwendwlyn muerta y Lucius aún inconciente, podía verlo respirar con dificultad pero…- ¿dónde está ella?

-¿Quién?

-Joshephine- dijo levantandose por completo y sacudiendo sus ropas con ayuda de unos elfos

-No lo sé, supongo que en su habitación ¿Por qué?¿qué fue lo que pasó?

-Lucius y yo…

-¿quién mató a Gwendwlyn?... ¿estuviste bebiendo?- El Sr. Karkarov se había acercado lo suficiente como para percibir su aliento.

-Eso no te importa

-Debí suponerlo¿tu amigo y tu se emborracharon y la mataron verdad?

-Nosotros

-Eres el mismo retrato de tu padre, era un desgraciado¿no te importa nada verdad? Tú la mataste por un capricho, de seguro querian jugar y solo...

-Callese- un silencio- Sí. Yo la maté, me estaba causando muchos problemas...

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? Yo…

-Ayyyy…¿qué pasó?

El Sr. Karkarov miro con desprecio a Lucius – Lleven a los jóvenes a sus habitaciones y ocúpense de ellos, estaré en la habitación de mi mujer.El Sr. Karkarov salió del salón no sin antes dirigir una mirada de desprecio a su hijo.

Todos los elfos asintieron.

Severus esperaba a que sus "amigos" se fueran, debía tener cuidado al salir. Si la veian con ella saliendo de la escena del crimen… Joshephine estaba perdida, podía sentir como temblaba y como se contenía para llorar ¿Qué pensamientos había en esa pequeña cabeza?

-¿Se encuentra bien amo?

-No me toques elfo estúpido- exclamó Ior cuando un elfo lo intentó limpiar

-¿qué pasó aquí Igor?

-No lo sé Lucius, pero la pequeña Joshephine lo sabrá

-AYUDENME- Un grito desgarrador inundó el salón.Provenía de afuera. Igor y Lucius se miraron uno al otro y salieron corriendo, o mas bien tambaleandose. Severus solo podía escuchar algo.

-Ayudame a llevarla a San Mungo

-¿Qué?

-Ella es tu madre, ayúdame

-PLOP

Solo había silencio, la madre de Joshephine se había puesto mal y la llevaban a San Mungo¡Qué día! Esperó a que los elfos salieran con el cuerpo de la elfa. Unos segundos más y decidió que era hora de salir. Quitó su mano poco a poco de la boca de Joshephine. Estaba petrificada, primero su elfa y ahora su madre…

-Vamos- Severus le ofreció una mano. Joshephine parecía muy asustada y tomo la mano que le ofrecían. Aún temblaba y no podía caminar muy bien, sentía que se iba a desboronar, sentía que se caía. Unos brazos la sujetaron fuertemente. Obscuridad… Una mirada difusa…

-No me dejes- Estaban en su habitación, Severus se disponía a irse cuando una pequeña mano agarró su brazo- No me dejes- repitió esa pequeña voz.

Severus no podía quedarse ahí pero… esa mirada era tan suplicante que…Lo iba a hacer solo por el contrato, solo por el contrato, recuérdalo Severus, solo es un contrato, un negocio… Severus asintió con la cabeza y se desplomó en el suelo a lado de la cama. En seguida Joshephine estaba a su lado, tomó con su pequeña mano la suya que reposaba en su pierna y posó su cabeza en el hombro de este.

-Gracias.

Había sido un día muy largo y la noche caía poco a poco. Una lechuza parda golpeaba la ventana. Severus recargaba su cabeza sobre el borde de la cama y la pequeña Joshephine dormía acurrucada en sus piernas. Otro picotazo a la ventana, tenía que saber que quería pero no quería despertar a Joshephine. Con la varita hizo levitar a la niña hasta la cama y se acercó a la ventana. La lechuza solo se limitó a entregar el sobre y se fue volando.

-¿de quién es la carta?

-Con que ya te despertaste…¿te encuentras bien?- Joshephine solo movió la cabeza afirmativamete

-Mi mamá…

-No he escuchado nada, deben seguir en San Mungo

Joshephine quería preguntarle sobre la carta pero algo le vino a la mente, abrió y cerró la boca sin saber como decirlo

-Yo…cuando…me sentí poderosa cuando tenía la varita, era como una fuerza que se apoderaba de mi, quería hacerles daño, quería que sufrieran y… y luego cuando tu dijiste que… cuando llegaste…sentí miedo por lo que quería hacer… iba a convertirme en asesina y …- unas lagrimas empezaron a salir- y yo no quiero eso…yo no quiero…

-Tranquilizate, yo…yo también sentí lo mismo cuando mi madre murió- dijo sentándose a su lado. ¿Qué le pasaba? No le había dicho eso a nadie¿por qué se lo decía a la mocosa?

-¿Y estuviste a punto de matar a alguien?

-No creo que los hubieras podido matar. Tal vez los hubieras lastimado y eso solo por que estaban medio tomados. Debo decir que, a pesar de todo tienes un poder sorprendente para ser una mocosa. Y por lo tanto muy joven para controlar tu magia. Cuando yo estuve en esa situaión pude controlarme y no cometer estupideces

Joshephine no podía entender la íntención del comentario, así que se limitó a pensar en lo que había pasado

-Tal vez mi padre tiene razón y yo solo sea un problema. Si no fuera por mí, mi madre no estaría enferma y Gwendwlyn estaría viva

-Tu elfa iba a morir de todos modos, Igor pensó que ya sabía demasiado como para que estuviera viva. No te culpes, y no sientas lástima por ti por que a nadie la darás compasión, a nadie le importaras si tu no eres importante para ti misma. Tu madre dice que te quiere, que fue la razón por la que se alejó de ti, no quería que ambas sufrieran, pero al final…ella solo esta viendo por ella, para que ella no sufra. Supongo que es un forma de querer

-Mientes, ella me odia por que…

-Tu propia madre me lo dijo- Un silencio. Severus sabía que no iba a estar mucho tiempo ahí para protegerla, es decir, para que terminara el contrato y si ella no podía sobrevivir sola pues..- Estas sola Joshephine. Debes de luchar por ti misma, valerte por ti misma. Tu madre puede morir en cualquier momento y tu padre es un estúpido por no apreciarte. Mi padre tampoco lo hacía conmigo. Quiere quitarse la culpa. Como ves al final ambos son egoístas. No puedes contar con ellos.

Hubo un silencio, tenían razón sus palabras pero… ella le había dicho a Severus que no quería que ambas sufrieran, no sería que…tal vez si la quería y… que complicado era todo.

Había algo que le rondaba en la cabeza¿podría ser?

- ¿Debió haberte pagado mucho? o ¿no?

-No mucho, creo que debía haber pedido mas, eres todo un reto¿Quién diría que una mocosa como tu pudiera meterse en tantos problemas?.

Joshephine abrió la boca para contestarle pero decidió callarse. En lugar de eso sonrió un poco., pero su sonrisa se desvaneció poco a poco.

- Te voy a extrañar cuando te vallas. A fin de cuentas me quedaré aquí sola otra vez, y ahora sin...

-¿Y qué hay de la poción? No escuchaste lo que te dije, debes valerte por ti misma.- dijo poniendose en pie.

-Olvidas que aún como gato no podré salir de aquí, me lo dijo mi madre

-Eso no importa. Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que encontrarás una salida…Así que debemos apurarnos a hacer el dichoso catalizador para que salgas de una vez de esta casa.

-¿Debemos?

-¿Crees que voy a dejar que arruines la poción? Es la oportunidad perfecta para que huyas y termine mi contrato. … Espera ¿Hablaste con tu madre?- Joshephine asintió- ¿Sobre el contrato?

-Aja,y… Debo decirte que eres un buen actor, de verdad creí que… bueno tu sabes, que podrías ser mi amigo

-Yo no te convengo como amigo.Será mejor que me valla, veré a ver que ha ocurrido.- Severus se encaminó a la salida cuando de nuevo escuchó un "Gracias" a su espalda. Cuando volteo, una mirada de gratitud lo hizo sentirse en paz consigo mismo.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

Bueno aquí esta el capi, el anterior creo que fue muy denso y no se esperaba la muerte de la elfa, pero era necesaria para que Severus se identificara más con la niña. Pero no se preocupen que todo se esta componiendo de nuevo y viene lo bueno jeje (pista: Hogwarts ). Espero que les guste y que me manden uno que otro review y me digan que les parece. 

Gracias a las personas que lo leen y gracias a **Lia Du Black** y a** Elva** por sus reviews. Como podras ver Elvaos ya he actualizado y espero que te des tiempo de leerla ahora que estas muy atareada con la escuela. De verdad que espero que quienes lo lean me dejen reviews, pues es muy padre saber lo que piensan de la historia.

Bueno, los dejo con buenos deseos.

Atte AnA


	13. El Contrato

Hola perdonen por la tardanza, pero la escuela me estaba asfixiando pero ya estoy a salvo o al menos por unos días jeje. Bueno espero que les guste el capi.

* * *

**El Contrato**

-Acércate Joshephine- Era muy temprano. Estaba parada en el marco de la puerta preguntándose por que su madre había querido que fuera ella a visitarla. Su padre desde muy temprano le había dicho que tenía que acompañarlo a San Mungo, a decir verdad se veía muy cansado y triste.- Vamos acércate- Su madre no se veía nada bien, sus labios estaban morados y su voz era muy suave, apenas audible. Su padre le hizo señas para que se acercara, estaba parado a un lado de la cabecera.

Joshephine caminó temerosa, se situó a una distancia considerable.

-Déjame sola con ella…

-Pero no debes esforzarte

-Por favor…

A regañadientes el Sr. Karkarov salió, no sin antes mandarle una mirada de advertencia a Joshephine.

-Acércate más Joshephine- La aludida dio unos pasos cortos haciendo que la Sra. Karkarov sonriera- Vamos, tú no eres tímida, acércate a mi lado.- Temiendo lo peor se acercó hasta ella- Sé lo que pasó Joshephine

La mirada seria de su madre la puso nerviosa ¿Lo sabía¿Sabía lo que había hecho¿Atacar a Lucius y a Igor¿pero cómo si solo Sev…? Claro, Severus le habría dicho¿cómo había podido esperar que…?

-Creo que lo que pasó es algo muy serio, he hablado con tu padre y…

-No por favor, no me envíe a Azkaban…en realidad no sé lo que me pasó, yo…

-¿Por qué habrías de ir a Azkaban?- Una mirada nerviosa- ¿Qué has hecho Joshephine?- le preguntó muy seriamente su madre

-Severus no le…

-¿Severus qué?- ¿En realidad no le había dicho nada y ella misma se había echado la soga al cuello? Pero esa mirada seria…- Te estoy preguntando Joshephine ¿qué fue lo que hiciste?

-Yo..le…le…yo…- No podía pensar bien

-Joshephine te estoy hablando- Tenía que pensar en algo muy bueno para salir de esa, solo a ella se le ocurría hablar por hablar, empezaba a ponerse nerviosa y la mirada penetrante de su madre no ayudaba mucho…

-Ella me robó unos libros eso es todo

-La mirada de su madre pasó de ella hacia la puerta donde estaba parado Severus. Joshephine estaba sin habla.

-Llegó temprano- puntualizó la Sra. Karkarov, a Joshephine le dio la impresión de que no le agradaba verlo

-La ocasión lo ameritaba- fue lo único que respondió, Joshephine intentaba que sus miradas se encontraran para agradecerle pero Severus parecía frío y distante. Solo observaba a su madre.

-Bien, espere un momento, debo de hablar con mi hija.

-Como guste- Joshephine vio como Severus salía de la habitación¡Cómo le gustaría estar con él acabando de hacer la poción!

-¿Por qué pensaste que por unos libros te íbamos a mandar a Azkaban?- La pregunta de su madre la sacó de su ensimismamiento

-No lo sé…yo solo…- no sabía que le pasaba, ese día no podía pensar bien, el hecho de que pronto podría probar su poción la hacía sentirse distante del mundo, y aunque no había ideado un plan, el simple hecho la ponía muy contenta.

-No importa, lo que quería decirte es que fue muy serio lo que le pasó a Gwendwlyn. Sé que fue muy trágico pero…también debo disculparme contigo Joshephine, lo que hice con el joven Snape no estuvo bien.

-No se preocupe, Snape es un buen amigo.

Una risita burlesca se escuchó

-¡Joshephine¡El no puede ser tu amigo¡

-¿por qué no? Él es bueno conmigo

-Hijita, discúlpame pero él solo lo era por que yo…tu sabes…El no es una buena persona

-Si lo es, me está ayudando y me regaló unos libros y…

-Como sea Joshephine, tu padre y yo hemos hablado y hemos decidido darte un presente, un obsequio

-¿Un obsequio¿por qué?- Ahora si que estaba sin habla¿un regalo para ella?¿Desde cuando le daban regalos?

-Si, ahora que no este Gwendwlyn necesitaras un amigo y… yo tendré que estar aquí algunos días y …

-¿me va a regalar un amigo?

-Tu padre te comprará un gato, una mascota te hará sentir mejor con todo lo que ha pasado, podrás compensar la pérdida de Gwendwlyn

Su madre debería estar loca, pensar que una mascota podría sustituir a Gwendwlyn era una idea que…

-Veo que la noticia te ha alegrado, ahora sal y dile al joven Severus que entre- Joshephine estaba perpleja, pero siguió las instrucciones. Cuando Severus entró dejó un poco entre abierta la puerta y se acercó a la enferma.

La Sra. Karkarov le había hecho llegar el día anterior una carta en la que le pedía que se presentara en San Mungo para finalizar las cláusulas del contrato, por lo que le decía quería terminarlo. Iba a ir en la tarde, pero cuando el Sr. Karkarov fue por Joshephine en la mañana decidió hacer acto de presencia antes de que ocurriera algo malo.

Flash Back

_-Solo faltan unas gotas para que esté lista- decía Severus sentado en el suelo_

_-Creo que fue muy complicado, las instrucciones eran más simples…_

_-Estará lista, confía en mí_

_-Claro que confío en tu capacidad, pero esto es mas complicado, no solo debes seguir los pasos, las pociones son un arte…jeje_

_-Eso no es gracioso… ¿Ya pensaste lo que harás cuando sirva la poción?_

_-Aún no tengo ninguna idea- Y en realidad estaba en ceros, con todo lo que había pasado no había tenido tiempo de pensar en nada, si no hubiera sido por Severus ella se habría encerrado en su cuarto de por vida a pensar y recordar…_

_-Pues será mejor que lo pienses pronto por que espero ya librarme del famoso contrato.- Severus agregaba otra gota del frasco anaranjado._

_-¿Severus?_

_-Dime_

_-¿Por qué no logro recordar bien lo que pasó? Lo único que recuerdo fue ver a Gwendwlyn en el suelo, muerta. Y luego un odio intenso, ganas de asesinar y después a ti._

_-No lo sé, supongo que a veces el mismo cerebro olvida cosas para que no nos hagan daño esos recuerdos_

_-¿Y como fue que logre ponerlos inconscientes¿Y por qué aún no he recibido represalias?_

_-¿Quieres represalias?_

_-No, pero…_

_-Escucha, a nadie le conviene hablar… Si ellos mencionaran algo, en primera no creo que les creyesen, en segunda no son tan tontos para decirlo o ¿crees que les enorgullece haber sido apaleados por una niña? Y en tercera no creo que quieran volverse a meterse contigo_

_-Eso me agrada podría tenerlos bajo mi control…_

_-¡No!, Y Ni siquiera lo pienses. Te matarían si mencionaras algo al respecto. Así que aléjate de ellos y no te metas en problemas. Ya está listo, ahora solo hay que agregarlo a la poción._

_-Toc, Toc_

_-¿Quién es?- preguntó Joshephine consternada, nadie tocaba a su puerta._

_-Tu padre¡ábreme la puerta en seguida!- Severus junto con el caldero se escondieron en el armario._

_-¿Diga?_

_-Vístete decentemente, me acompañarás a San Mungo que tu madre quiere verte_

_-¿para qué?_

_-¡No hagas preguntas y vístete rápido!- Su padre salió de la habitación dando un portazo._

_-¿para qué me querrá mi madre?- preguntó Joshephine_

_-No lo sé, y será mejor que me valla, por cierto sabes que no debes…_

_-Decirle lo de la poción, aunque aún no entiendo por qué, digo¿ella te paga para que me ayudes no?_

_-Sí, pero quiero que sea una sorpresa el que se puedan librar de ti. Ahora apúrate que ti padre se puede enojar…_

_A veces era tan desagradable, pero…_

_Fin Flash Back_

-¿Usted dirá?- preguntó Severus al acercarse a la enferma, sí que tenía un mal aspecto.

-Joshephine tiene una muy buena concepción de ti- soltó de repente

-Solo hago lo que me pidió

-Cumplí yo también, el detective se habrá puesto en contacto con usted

-Así es, me llegó contestación el mismo día en que usted enfermó.

-Bien, el lo ayudará y me dejará a mi y a usted libre del contrato.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué? A mi parecer he estado haciendo un buen trabajo.

-Ya no quiero que se acerque más mi hija, sé lo que es usted, sé por que vino a mi casa.

-¿Puedo preguntar qué es lo que sabe?- Preguntó temiendo la respuesta, era imposible que lo supiera pero su mirada de odio…

-Eres uno de esos, un seguidor de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.- Un silencio.

-¿Desde cuando lo sabe?- Ni caso tenía negarlo, pero debía saber como fue que lo había descubierto¿habría sido Joshephine?

-Poco después que firmamos el contrato, en mi cumpleaños exactamente

-¿Cómo se enteró?

-Eso no importa

-¿Y por qué no terminó en ese mismo momento mi contrato?

-Por Joshephine, supe que empezaba a quererlo como a un amigo, una idea ridícula ahora que lo pienso. Y por que creí haber visto algo bueno en usted, pero me equivoqué.

-¿a qué se refiere?

-Sé que usted atacó a Igor y a Lucius

-¿qué dice¿Ellos le dijeron eso?

-No lo negaron, ni lo confirmaron pero…Un elfo lo vio entrar al salón, no sé exactamente lo que halla pasado y no me importa. Usted no es una buena compañía y así que puede dejar de seguir pretendiendo ser su amigo, ella sabe la verdad y no creo que halla por qué seguir engañándola.

-Como desee señora, y no se preocupe que pronto empezaran las clases y yo me iré de su casa para siempre.

-Eso espero, ahora váyase.

Debía haberlo sabido, sus amigos debían inventar algo para no confesar que una niña los había puesto como campeones. Pero decir que había sido él o no negarlo era lo peor que hubieran hecho. Pero que idiota era él al pensar que ellos conocían el significado de la palabra honor.

-¿Qué haces aquí Severus?- Y ahí estaba su gran y queridísimo amigo, tenía unas ganas de golpearlo, por su estúpida culpa el contrato se había cancelado y ahora no podría ayudarle, ayudarse de los buenos contactos que tenía pensado y…

-Lo mismo que tú Lucius, preguntar por la enferma.

-Vas aprendiendo, aunque Igor y yo la ayudamos a trasladarla hasta aquí, eso te hubiera dado puntos, puedo preguntar ¿Dónde estabas el día en cuestión?

-No, así como yo no puedo preguntar qué fue lo que les pasó¿recuerdas¿O no me dijiste que no era de mi incumbencia saber por que estaban tan golpeados?

-Tienes razón Severus, ahora si me disculpas debo entrar.

"Ahora si m disculpas debo entrar"- dijo imitando la voz de Lucius, debía irse lo antes posible antes de que las ganas de ahorcarlo fueran mas grandes que su …

-Psssst, Pssssst, Severus - Severus giró la cabeza, pero solo una pequeña mano detrás de unas plantas lo llamaban. Se acercó cauteloso.

-¿Qué haces aquí escondida?

-Tú me dijiste que evitara problemas y por eso me escondí para que Lucius no me viera.

-Pues ya puedes salir, Lucius está con tu madre.

-¿Sabes que me van a regalar un gato?

-¿Un gato¿Por qué?

-Según mi madre para que no me sienta sola, pero se le olvida que tu me cuidas ¿no es cierto?- Severus se quedó callado unos segundos.

-Si que es extraño, hace unos momentos me pidió que no dejara que te pasara nada pero supongo que cuando yo no esté…

-¿Yo tampoco estaré recuerdas?

-Sí, lo sé. Debo irme, tengo un asunto pendiente, pero te veré más tarde para finalizar todo.

¿Pero qué había hecho¿Por qué simplemente no le dijo que su contrato estaba terminado y que no tenía ningún deber de ayudarla¿Por qué le había mentido diciéndole que su madre le había dicho que la siguiera protegiendo? Era su oportunidad de librarse de todo y ahora…y ahora…debía admitirlo, quería ayudarla a salir de esa casa, no quería ella viviera como él, solo y sin amigos, encerrado y… ¿y después qué¿La ayudaría a salir de la casa y luego¿A dónde iría esa mocosa? Bueno eso no debía importarle o mas bien no quería que le importase, después de las vacaciones jamás regresaría y jamás volvería a verla.

-¿Severus Snape?- Severus volvió la vista. Un hombre alto le devolvía la mirada y le extendía la mano.

-Sherlock Holmes Jr. – Severus había estado esperando a ese hombre desde hacía unos minutos en un café, el era el detective que le serviría para dar con el paradero de su padre. Por lo que sabía era el mejor investigador del mundo, su abuelo había sido el famoso Sherlock Holmes, un muggle del que había leído unas cuantas historias y del que decían había heredado su talento.

* * *

- ¿A dónde fuiste? 

- Mis asuntos no te interesan Joshephine- Estaban en el cuarto de Severus, ambos sentados en el suelo esperando a que se la poción estuviera lista, ya habían agregado el catalizador y solo esperaban a que el cambio de color les indicara que había dado resultado. Era un ambiente agradable, el sonido de la caja de música que Joshephine mantenía en sus piernas daba un toque melancólico pero agradable para ambos.

- ¡Que genio! - dijo un poo malhumorada, pero al seguir escuchando la música se le fué quitando...- ¿Sabes? Me gusta mucho esta música, nunca me dijiste si era un regalo para tu novia.

- Yo no tengo novia, y para que lo sepas era de mi madre.

- Es muy bonita,- dijo cerrando los ojos para seguir disfrutando, pero una pregunta le vino a la mente- ¿Cómo fué que...que?- No sabía como preguntarle, tal vez se enojaba con ella y luego...

- ¿murió?- terminó Severus. Joshephine asintió con la cabeza

- Dijeron que cayó de las escaleras, pero yo creo que la asesinaron

- ¿Mortífagos?

- No, mi padre

- ¿Tu padre¿Por qué querría matarla?

- No lo sé ¿Por qué tus padres actuan como actuan?

- Tal vez te equivoques y solo haya sido un accidente

- En tal caso mi padre no hubiera huido ¿no lo crees?

- No lo sé, tal vez tenía miedo de que lo culparan

- O tal vez era culpable.

- BUM BUM...- Severus se levantó de un salto- No puedo creer que lo hayan vuelto a hacer..

- ¿Quienes¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Joshephine al instante

- Lucius e Igor, el día en que te confrontaste con ellos, ellos habían ido a tomar y cuando llegaron traían consigo una poción que nos pidier... en fin estaban tan borrachos que se les cayó y fué lo que provocó que escucharamos explosiones. Pero si lo han vuelto a hacerlo, entonces...

- BUM BUM BUM BUM- las explosiones eran pequeñas como ruido de personas apareciendo, pero eran tantas que hacían retumbar la casa.

- ¿Entonces crees que sean ellos¿No se suponía que estaban en San Mungo disque cuidando a mi madre?

- No lo sé, mejor guarda todo esto y no salgas.

- Pero...

- Por primera vez en tu vida hazme caso- Severus salió corriendo, Joshephine empezó a guardar la poción en el armario¿quien se creia que era Severus para ordenarle cosas?, tal vez si se asomaba solo un poco... Salió sigilosamente del cuarto de Snape, podía escuchar muchos murmullos desde ahí. Caminó despacio hacia las escaleras y se asomó por el varandal y por supuesto no estaba preparada para ver lo que veía.

- ¡OH NO!- un grito de horror salió de su boca.

Continuará...

* * *

Bueno aquí esta el capi espero que les guste y me manden algún review, como ven pues Severus ya aceptó que medio le agrada Joshephine, pero veremos que ocurre. Bueno espero reviews y cuidense. Gracias **Lia Du Black** por el comentario, espero seguir teniendo noticias tuyas. Cuidate. 

Y para Elva, quiero un gran, gran pero gran comentario eh!

Atte

AnA


	14. Mortífagos

Aquí estoy de nuevo, lamento la demora, espero que les guste

* * *

MORTÍFAGOS

-¡OH NO!….- Un grito de horror salió de su boca.

Joshephine no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Toda la estancia estaba abarrotada por personas que llevaban consigo capas de viaje. Podía escuchar más PLOPS en la cocina y en la sala. Debía de estar llegando más gente.

Entre la multitud pudo vislumbrar a Severus que caminaba a toda prisa de regreso a las escaleras. Una mujer alta y morena se acercó a Severus y lo abrazó muy efusivamente, sin embargo así como lo hacía con Joshephine cuando lo abrazaba, este se desembarazó rápidamente, otros más a lo saludaron a su paso. ¿Sería una reunión de mortífagos? Igor estaba al pie de las escaleras y subió unos cuantos escalones, Joshephine se arrinconó en la pared para que no pudieran verla.

-Bienvenidos a mi casa- Escuchó a Igor que decía, -, pónganse cómodos y que empiece la fiesta

¿Una fiesta¿Su madre estaba en el hospital y su hermano organizaba una fiesta? Claro a él solo le importaba que ella muriera para quedarse con todo…debía volver pronto a la habitación de Severus y esconderse y no salir pues si de alguna cosa se había convencido y por la clase de personas con que su hermano se juntaba, todos debían ser mortífagos y …,

- Tú debes ser la pequeña Joshephine- La aludida volteó asustada hacia donde le hablaban. La misma mujer que había abrazado a Severus se encontraba de pie frente a ella y la miraba con superioridad.

-¿Quieren eres tu?

-Bella,¿ no me recuerdas verdad?- Joshephine movió la cabeza en negación

-No importa, solo mantente lejos y no tendrás que recordar mi nombre

-¿Algún problema?- Severus había subido lo más rápido que pudo para advertir a Joshephine que no saliera, pero como pudo comprobar una vez más, la mocosa no le había hecho caso y ahí estaba acorralada por Bella

-Por supuesto que no Severus. Solo le decía a la mocosa que evitara problemas- Joshephine se levantó enojaba para decirle unas cuantas cosas pero…

-Que bueno, eso espero yo también-¿Qué? Joshephine estaba indignada - Por el bien de todos- agregó al ver que Joshephine se disponía a contestarle

-Ahora pequeña vete a tu cuarto ¿si? Así que linda…- Joshephine miró con desprecio a ambos y se encerró en su habitación conteniendo las ganas de golpearlos.

-¿La conocías?- preguntó Severus interesado

-Una vez. Cuando era más pequeña, en su cumpleaños mi familia fue invitada y la mocosa me ensució mi vestido, me vengué haciendo que la recluyeran en su cuarto toda la fiesta- A Severus le pareció que más que un castigo eso había sido una bendición

-Así que Severus¿que tal te ha ido con las misiones?

-Muy bien Bella, ahora debemos bajar

-¿para qué? Si aquí se está muy bien con tu compañía

-Creo que tu novio te va extrañar

-No es mi novio, solo tenemos una relación de… no sé como definirlo

-Ni yo, así que para no tener problemas me voy.

-Pero…- Pero Severus ya bajaba corriendo las escaleras y se perdía en la multitud. Bella lo siguió

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nunca le habían gustado mucho las fiestas, pero ahí estaba solo, cerca de la casa y debajo de la ventana, tomando una cerveza de mantequilla.

Había tratado de pasar desapercibido, sobre todo con Bella que parecía una garrapata pegándosele todo el tiempo. Y él sabía por qué, él había sido el único de los Slytherins que no había podido llevarse a la cama. Y eso para ella era una ofensa pues ya no volvería a Hogwarts y si lo conseguía sería un trofeo. Era muy guapa, no lo negaba, pero Lily era más bella y delicada y…

-Pssst, Pssst- Severus regresó de sus pensamientos. Volteó a todos lados pero no veía a nadie que lo llamara, aunque ese arbusto…- Pssst, Pssst-¡No podía ser! Severus se llevó exasperado las manos a la cara, solo a esa mocosa se le ocurría salir en esos momentos, pero en cuanto la agarrara le lanzaría una maldición que…– Snape Pssst- - Severus se acercó al arbusto.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que mi indirecta…

-Ya cambió de color, pero míralo es rosa

-¿Y no debería serlo?

-El libro dice rosa claro y este es un rosa muy fuerte

-Entonces significa que arruinaste la poción

-¿Yo? Si tu fuiste quien preparó el catalizador y..

-¿Severus?¿con quien hablas?- La voz de bella lo dejó paralizado

-Con nadie Bella- respondió dándole la cara

-¿Entonces me vas a decir que hablas solo?

-¿Bella podrías irte de aquí?

-ACHUU¡

-¿qué fue eso?- preguntó Bellatrix al escuchar el estornudo

-¿Eso¿Qué?¡Yo no escuché nada!

-Aléjate de ahí, alguien nos vigila- dijo sacando su varita

-Te he dicho que aquí no hay nada

-Eso lo comprobaré

-¡Que no!- dijo acercándosele y quitándole la varita- ¿qué no entiendes?

-¿Que escondes Severus?- preguntó forcegenado con Severus hasta recuperar su varita.

-Yo no escondo nada, así que lárgate o si no…

-¿Sabes que eres más atractivo cuando te enojas?- declaro Bella acerándosele seductoramente

-¿qué?

-No sé por qué siempre me hablas tan frío y distante.

-Es la única forma que sé hablar, ahora si me disculpas debo ir por mas bebida- declaró pasando por su lado, debía de irse de ahí y pronto

-Espera…

-¿qué es lo que…- Pero no pudo terminar por que Bellatrix se le encimó y lo besaba en esos momentos con pasión.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!- dijo sacándosela de encima, estaba muy enojado ¿quién se creía para besarlo?

-¿por qué no¿por qué me desprecias Severus?

-Escúchame Bella, déjame en paz por que si Rodolphus Lestrange se entera…

-Por favor¿crees que me importa? Además no creo que esta noche te haga mucho caso, está muy entretenido con sus amigos, sobre todo por las anécdotas de Lucius¿te enteraste que pelearon contra 30 aurores?

-Lo que diga Lucius no me interesa, así que…

-Debería Severus, sobre todo por lo que dice de ti

-¿Y qué dice de mi bella?

-Pues que cree que te has encariñado con la mocosa esa, que eres su niñera

-¿Niñera?

-No te culpo, tal vez piensas que podrás obtener algún beneficio

-¿a qué te refieres?

-Que ahora que su madre muera y su padre le siga en el camino, toda la fortuna pasara a manos de Karkarov, nada le tocará a tu protegida, ya que de acuerdo a mis consejos y por propia iniciativa de Igor, probablemente mande a esa lejos. Yo le aconsejé que la enviara a algún manicomio, con esa forma de vestir cualquiera lo creería, o tal vez debería asesinarla, podría aventarla de las escaleras y hacer parecer que fue un accidente ¿No lo crees Snape?

Pero antes de que Snape pudiera responderle o mandarle alguna maldición, un gato castaño obscuro salió de entre los arbustos y se lanzó contra la cara de Bella.

-¡Ayyyyyyy!, quítenmelo, quítenmelo- gritaba bella

La escena era muy graciosa, Bellatrix yacía en el suelo tratando de quitarse al gato de su cara, el gato parecía no aminorar su labor rasguñándole todo lo que podía y Severus estaba parado riendo a carcajadas. Cuando Bella empezó a atraer gente por el escándalo, Severus tuvo que aguantarse la risa y quitarle al gato de encima

Bella se levantó enfurecida con la varita en alto, el gato aún forcejeaba contra las manos que la sujetaban

-¿Dónde esta¿dónde está?- gritaba furiosa

-Pero Bella ¿que te ha pasado?- preguntó Narcisa llegando hasta su hermana. Bella tenía toda la cara, el cuello y los brazos rasguñados.

-Dame a ese gato Severus

-No, lo siento Bella pero es mío y me costó demasiado para que le hagas algún daño

-¿Daño? Tu estúpido gato fue quien me hizo daño a mi

-Tal vez no le caigas bien

-¡Esto no se queda a sí Severus!, cuando estes desprevenido haré trisas a ese gato y…

-Y yo te haré trisas a ti querida- Severus se acercó al gato y dijo unas palabras en su oído, después lo bajó lentamente y el gato se echó a correr

-Ahora comprendo todo, prefieres a un gato que a una mujer, me das asco

-Nada de eso querida, simplemente que no me gustan la cosas de segunda, perdón de tercera

-¿Amor estás bien?- preguntó un joven que a duras penas podía mantenerse en pie y que con trabajo había podido llear a la escena del escándalo

-No me toques

-¿quién te hizo esto?

-Déjame idiota, Cissy acompáñame al tocador

-Si Bella

Joshephine corría a todo lo que podía, era unas sensación muy libertadora, podía dar saltos grandes y correr muy rápido y…y..y si Bella no lo hacía, Severus la mataría por lo que hizo y entonces….

Llegó a la habitación de Severus y se metió debajo de la cama

-¿qué parte de por el bien de todos?, no salgas¿no entendiste?- Joshephine podía sentir como iba cambiando a ser de nuevo una niña. Cuando entró no había visto a Snape parado frente al armario esperándola, tampoco había escuchado los dos hechizos que había pronunciado.

-Ella fue la que empezó a decir que….

-Lo que ella diga no me importa, ahora sal de ahí y da la cara

-No quiero

-!Joshephine¡, no me hagas perder la poca paciencia que tengo- Joshephine salió lentamente después de meditar unos segundos- ¿qué era lo que pretendías eh¿Qué te mataran?

-No, yo solo

-Pues eso era lo que ibas a lograr, No debiste meterte con ella y menos en una fiesta de mortífagos

-Pues yo vi que estabas muy divertido, no veo por que te molestas

-Por que pudieron lastimarte

-Pero no fue así, estoy bien

-Si, pero algún día yo no estaré para protegerte y no quiero que te pase nada, es decir, que si te pasa algo, tu madre…

-Si, ya lo sé, pero estoy bien, además se lo tenía bien merecido ¿o no?

- !Joshephine¡, eres una niña de lo peor, si un auror no me mata, me vas a matar tu de un disgusto

-Que exagerado eres, además, ahora se lo pensará dos veces antes de hablar de mi

-Escúchame Joshephine, solo debes usar la poción para salir, si alguien te ve…

-Nadie me vio, ahora tranquilízate

-No, hasta que me prometas que no la utilizarás para otros fines

-Pero…

-Prométemelo

-Esta bien, te lo prometo

-Bien , ahora debo regresar y para asegurarme de que no faltarás a tu palabra te dejaré encerrada aquí

-Pero…

-Aprovecha ese tiempo para pensar en como saldrás de esta casa, y no quiero saber mas de ti por este día.

Pero que niña, jajá, no podía negar que había sido muy divertido ver a Bella en semejante estado, si hubiera tenido un cámara para recordarlo por siempre…

-¡Hola Severus!

-¿Florence?- La chica menos Slytherin que conocía estaba ahí. Era alta y blanca con cabello castaño. La había conocido en el tren a Hogwarts, ella iba a entrar a su primer curso y él estaba en segundo. Cuando ella había atropellado a James Potter, Severus había salido a defenderla solo por molestar a este, sin embargo a veces se arrepentía de haberlo hecho pues para su sorpresa al haber quedado esta en Slytherin, por todos los medios se había in tentado acercar a él y ahora eran solo conocidos pues Severus evitaba que lo vieran con ella ya que como había dicho en un principio, era la persona menos Slytherin que conocía.

-¿Te sorprende verme aquí?

-No creí que…

-¿Qué me invitaran? Pues no, pero insistí tanto obligué a Lucius traerme, como mis padres son amigos de los Karkarov y habíamos ido a visitar a la Señora, escuché que planeaban hacer una fiesta y como obviamente no querían parecer desconsiderados ante la enfermedad de la señora, me dejaron venir a condición de que no dijera nada

-Un buen plan

-Si, Y dime ¿que tal las vacaciones?

-Nada mal

-Yo…yo he estado encerrada en mi casa

-Eso es una lastima.

-Sí que lo fue, pero ya pronto entraremos a clases y…

-Si, si Florence, ahora debo irme, un gusto en verte- dijo viendo a Lucius y saliendo tras él, debía de hacer algo antes de que siguiera insinuando que…

-Espera

-¿qué?

-Ten esto- dijo Florence entregándole un sobre-, léelo y luego…El gusto fue mío Severus- finalizó al ver que Severus salía corriendo

-¡Lucius!

-Severus, que sorpresa

-¿Sabes? Escuché que te gustaba contar historias sobre mi

-Vamos Severus es solo para entretener un poco

-Tal vez les entretenga más una historia sobre unos jóvenes apaleados por una niña

-¿qué dices?

-O tal vez la versión de la Sra. Karkarov les agrade más, yo solo contra ustedes

-No sé de que me hablas

-Pues mas vale que no comentes tus historias, si no quieres que las mías se hagan públicas- Y sin más, Severus se alejó del lugar

……………………………………………………………..

-¡Claro¡Que Joshephine se quede encerrada y que Severus salga a la fiesta!- Exclamó enfadada.

-En forma de gato nadie me habría descubierto y me hubiera podido divertir a costa de esos adolescentes, pero no, tenía que irme encima de esa, pero bien que lo tenía merecido, decir esas cosas de mi y luego recordarle a Severus la muerte de su madre…¡ah! pero que no se vuelva a meter conmigo por que si no…Y eso que había estado apunto de irme, pero la curiosidad me venció, había visto que Severus le quitaba su varita y luego ella se le había aventado y lo había besado y pues quería saber sobre eso pues según Severus, él no tenía novia. Y claro por la forma en que había reaccionado, no lo era y fue cuando a la muy hablichi le dio por decir cosas sobre Severus y sobre mi y decidí hacer algo y cual fue mi sorpresa cuando al ver la poción, esta ya se había vuelto rosa claro y me dije- Joshephine, es tu oportunidad -y fue cuando me tomé la poción, y luego me hice pequeña y cuando escuché sus recomendaciones, que ¡Zaz¡ brinqué y después estaba sobre su cara y luego…¿creo que no comprendes lo que te digo verdad? -

El pequeño gato maulló.

Joshephine que en todo su diálogo había estado dando vueltas por la habitación se dejó caer en el suelo cerca de la caja de cartón que contenía a su pequeña mascota. Su padre se lo había comprado antes de regresar a la casa, era un pequeño felino gris. Lo tomó en sus brazos y lo posó en su regazo.

En cuanto había llegado de comprarlo, subió a mostrárselo a Severus pero este no había llegado, así que lo esperó y cuando llegó, el pequeño gato estaba tan dormido que había decidido no despertarlo, así que formalmente Severus y… aún debía de pensarle nombre, no estaban presentados.

¿Cómo te gustaría llamarte?- El gato parecía entenderla, mantenía la mirada muy atenta hacia ahora su dueña y en esos momentos maullaba como si le contestara- Le preguntaré a Severus mas tarde¿Sabes que él es mi amigo? Aunque el diga que es solo un contrato yo sé la verdad- se agachó hasta el oído del gato y le dijo en un susurro- lo escuché cuando hablaba con mi madre, ella terminó el contrato y le dijo que se fuera pero después el me dijo que ella le había pedido que me siguiera cuidando. ¿Qué extraño no lo crees? Aunque todo en él es extraño, y ahora quiere que piense en cómo salir de aquí si yo no recuerdo haber salido nunca de aquí, solo esta mañana con mi padre y no hubo tanto problema por que salimos por chimenea, aunque eso yo ya lo había intentado una vez y no había funcionado, aunque tal vez funcione solo si salgo con alguien mayor, tal vez si le pidiera a Severus que me sacara en forma de gato…

Continuará

* * *

¿Severus aceptará ayudarla a salir de ahí? 

¿Bellatrix se vengará?

¿Cuál será el nuevo nombre del gato?

Todas estas preguntas y más se descubrirán en el próximo capítulo jeje

Bueno espero que les guste y me manden reviews

Gracias a **Lia Du Black,** como ves si que fue algo peligroso pero de nuevo salieron de esta, ya veremos que ocurre cuando Severus se valla, lo cual espero que sea en el próximo capítulo. Cuidate y no olvides de mandarme un review jeje

Atte AnA


	15. Planes, peleas, Hogwarts

Hola, aqui estoy de nuevo con mi historia, lamento haber tardado pero la escuela ha estado que ni para que les platico. En fin les dejo un capitulo largo, así que dejenme sus reviews.

* * *

**PLANES, ENOJOS, HOGWARTS**

-Ni lo sueñes, mi labor terminó con la poción- declaró Severus poniéndose de pié y caminando por la habitación.

-Pero me llevarías en forma de gato, nadie sospecharía- replicó Joshephine poniéndose también de pie y cargando en sus brazos a Sevsev, el nombre de su gato. Cuando Severus lo supo estuvo a punto de darle un infarto.

-Ni siquiera tienes seguro que eso funcione y si nos descubren…

-No lo harán

-Si nos descubren pensarán que intento secuestrarte- dijo señalándola

-Yo diré que no es cierto

-¿Y crees que te crean? Eres una niña

-¿Qué tiene que ver con esto?

-Mucho, así que busca otra alternativa por que yo no lo haré

-Pero…

-Nada

-Pero…

-He dicho que no.- -

-TOC TOC

-¡OH no! nos han descubierto, han escuchado tus gritos- exclamó Joshephine alarmada

-No seas tonta, con tantos magos en la casa ¿crees que no estaría prevenido? Puse un hechizo para que no...

-¿Estás ahí Severus?- La voz de Bella llegó hasta sus oídos. Ambos pusieron caras de desagrado

-Será mejor que te escondas.- declaró resignado.

Joshephine se metió al armario¿qué querría esa? Después de la fiesta, muchos invitados habían decidido pasar una temporada en casa de los Karkarov, incluyendo para desgracia de algunos, a Bella.

-Necesito que me des poción multijugos- ordenó Bella al entrar al cuarto con su habitual cara de asco.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Severus desconcertado, en primera por que Bella le había dado una orden y en segunda por que hasta la pregunta era rara.

-Es para la misión- declaró viendo que Severus no realizaba ningún movimiento- no encuentro mis reservas y tu eres bueno para ello.

-Lamento decirte que no tengo poción

-Debes de tener algo por ahí- dijo descruzando los brazos, segundos después estaba buscando bruscamente en el baúl de Severus, que al ver lo que hacía se acercó furioso a ella.

-No tengo- gritó Severus alejándola del lugar

-Pues prepárala- respondió como si fuera lo más obvio.

-Sabes que tarda un mes y temo avisarte que la misión es en unas horas¿o eres tan tonta como para haberlo olvidado?

-Claro que lo sé idiota pero debemos hacer algo, sin poción no hay misión y créeme que no le agradará al amo.

-¿Y ya le preguntaste a los demás?

-Pues..no

- ¿Y qué haces ahí parada querida?

Bella lo miró con superioridad y salió de la habitación, Severus cerró la puerta tras ella dando un portazo. Era tan insoportable, ojala se fuera pronto.

-¿Qué es una poción multijugos?- La voz de Joshephine lo hizo olvidarse de Bella.

-Una poción que te hace tomar la apariencia de otra persona- respondió secamente.

-¿De verdad? Eso sería una mejor idea que la del gato ¿Podrías darme un poco?

-¿Escuchaste lo que dije? No tengo poción- declaró aun más exasperado

-Entonces pédeles a tus amigos un poco de ella, diles que es para una misión

-No

-Pero…

-Te he dicho que mi labor ya terminó

-¿Y cómo pretendes que salga de aquí sin tu ayuda? Pareciera que no quieres que salga

-Tal vez lo mejor es que te quedes aquí- Ya estaba, lo había dicho.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Joshephine bastante desconcertada, se quedó callada unos momentos y después habló- ¿Primero dices que quieres que salga de esta casa y después que no? No te entiendo

-¿No lo has pensado?

-¿Qué cosa?

-A ver Joshephine, imagínate que yo te ayudo, que sales de esta casa y luego ¿a donde iras¿de que vas a vivir¿donde vas a vivir¿Has pensado en eso?

-Yo no...bueno pensaba que podría vivir contigo, solo por un tiempo mientras veo que hago- agregó rápidamente

-No y no, además yo iré de aquí directo a Hogwarts

-Entonces ya pensaré en algo, lo principal es salir de aquí, tu lo dijiste, dijiste que me ayudarías

-¿Y dime quién te cuidará?- preguntó

-Yo sola sé cuidarme

-Si claro,¿sobre todo de mortífagos no? Si no sabes comportante aquí, afuera va a ser mucho peor

-Pues no me importa, prefiero morir afuera que vivir sola aquí adentro. Y si no me quieres ayudar ya veré como me las arreglo- dijo acercándose furiosa a la puerta- tú mismo lo dijiste, estoy sola y te ODIO

-Joshephine espera- ordenó Snape

Pero Joshephine ya había salido de su habitación

* * *

Yo no logro entenderlo- se dijo Joshephine a si misma mientras caminaba-, que si, que salgas de esta casa, y luego que no, no sabes cuidarte y que tu madre dijo, que el contrato…bla, bla, bla… 

-¿Estás segura Bella?- Joshephine que había caminado sin rumbo fijo, ahora estaba parada fuera de la habitación de Bella.

-Por supuesto que si, acabo de localizarlo, cuando regresemos de la misión, Severus será nuestro

-Eso espero Bella, él debe de saber con quien se esta metiendo

-Imagínate que pensar que podría quedarse con lo que me corresponde, mi madre después de todo decidió que no quería volver a saber de él jamás

-Claro, nadie podrá suplantar a su hijo querido aunque este sea también un mortífago, lo que no entiendo es cómo se enteró y si el saberlo trae consecuencias para nosotros- preguntó Bella

-Yo lo insinué querida- declaró Malfoy-, no podía dejar que ese tuviera mas puntos que yo sobre esos viejos

-Claro, claro, nadie puede sobrepasar al Malfoy

-Exactamente querida

-Pero no te preocupes Bella, mi madre aunque sospechara de nosotros no diría una palabra, pues soy hijo de su único amor JAJA- La risa de los tres le hizo sentir escalofríos a Joshephine

-¿Y qué hay de tu padre?- preguntó Bella

-El lo haría si mi madre no viviera, así que será muy importante que el le siga a hacer compañía antes de que hable

-¿Y qué hay de la niña?

-Sería muy sospechoso que ella muriera también, así que habrá que desaparecerla o mandarla lejos, no sé…

-Tal vez atacada por mortífagos…

-Me encanta como piensas Bella, no sé por que tu hermana no es como tú

-Si fuera como yo, Lucius, ni siquiera hubiera puesto los ojos en ti

-No los puso, la obligué a ponerlos, aunque Karkarov también hizo su pequeña lucha

-¿No te envidio sabes? Yo tengo mis propios planes - hubo un momento de silencio, después Igor continuó- y hablando de planes me preguntaba ¿hasta cuando se prolongara su estadía en mi casa?

-¿Ya tan rápido quieres corrernos?

-No Bella, pero cuando mis padres regresen, si regresan, no les gustará que toda la casa este llena

-Tu casa se irá vaciando conforme se acerque el 1 de septiembre, ese día yo partiré junto con una comitiva en traslador pues tenemos que ver a los prospectos mortífagos antes de que lleguen a Hogwarts y el anden es perfecto para hablar

-¿Y tú Malfoy?

-Yo tengo que regresar un día antes para…

El reloj marcó las 12:00

-Es hora, debemos irnos- declaró Malfoy

-No olvides la poción multijugos Bella

-Siempre la traigo conmigo querido

Esto no le gustaba nada, Joshephine se alejó corriendo de ahí, le diría a Severus cuando este también regresara de la misión. Mientras tanto investigaría en los dormitorios de los nuevos inquilinos, al fin y al cabo 15minutos de gato serían suficientes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Severus llevaba mas de 30 minutos buscando, todo en su dormitorio estaba revuelto, con libros y hojas, pociones regadas por todo el lugar .Estaba seguro que lo había dejado en el baúl.

-No vas a creer que escuché y te hice un…- Joshephine había entrado a la habitación. Severus volteó a verla con ojos asesinos.

-TU- Gritó señalándola, y acercándose amenazadoramente sobre ella la tomó del brazo fuertemente.

-¿Qué?

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó zarandeándola

-¿Qué cosa?

-Sé que tu lo tomaste, no finjas, devuélvemelo- Joshephine no sabía que era lo que pasaba, pero esa mirada decía que nada bueno.

-Me estas lastimando- dijo tratando de soltarse.

-¿De eso piensas vivir o no? Serás una ladrona

-No te entien…

-Tu robaste mi cuaderno, como no quise ayudarte…pero no sabes con quien te metes mocosa

-¿Tu cuaderno?- Joshephine pareció comprenderlo todo.

-No te hagas la inocente, devuélvemelo

-Yo no tengo nada pero ¿Por qué no preguntas a tus amigos?, ellos planeaban algo contra ti

-¿Qué dices niña tonta? Deja de mentir y devuélvemelo, eres una ladrona y te aseguro que… ¡Ayyyy!- gritó Severus y soltó a Joshephine. Se tomó el brazo y vio marcas de dientes en el, Joshephine lo había mordido para liberarse.

-Dije que les preguntaras a tus amigos- declaró indignada sobandose el brazo con que Severus la tenía sujeta, Severus pudo ver el brazo enrojecido de esta. Joshephine salió corriendo de la habitación.

Severus se quedo consternado y se percató de una hoja de papel que yacía en el suelo, al levantarla se sintió extraño. Era un dibujo de él, un mal dibujo a decir verdad, pero reconocible por la túnica negra y la gran nariz. Estaba a un lado de un gato gris y tomaba de la mano a una niña que debía ser Joshephine, tenía un globo de comic que decía "No te odio".

Ahora sí que la había hecho, pero su cuaderno…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

-Que estúpida eres Bella, trajiste un cuaderno en blanco- gritó Malfoy enfurecido, ya había estado saboreando la venganza y Bella le salía con eso 

-Este es el cuaderno, yo lo he visto escribir ahí muchas veces

-Te debiste haber equivocado- dijo Igor

-Yo nunca me equivoco- declaró Bella encarándoseles

-Entonces dinos ¿Cómo se supone que chantajeemos a Snape con esto?

-No lo sé, pero lo descubriré

-Si claro, cuando lo hagas no dejes de avisarnos- declaró Lucius sarcásticamente

-Si Bella y esta vez no falles.

Tanto Igor como Lucius salieron de la habitación de Bella

-Hombres…- declaró enfurecida, se sentó en la cama y atrajo hacia si el cuaderno- ¿Qué ocultos secretos tienes?- le preguntó al cuaderno apuntándole con la varita

-Ninguno me temo- Severus se apareció de la nada

-Hola Severus- saludó Bella tratando de esconder el cuaderno tras de ella.- pensé que aún estabas fuera

-Eso es por que no piensas ¿Crees que dejaría algo con que cualquiera podría chantajearme a la vista? No seas tan ingenua

-No sé de que hablas Severus

-Por favor, no finjas, sé que entraron a mi cuarto, sé que hurtaron algo y sé muchas cosas que no conviene que se sepan, así que devuélveme lo que robaste y olvidaré la ofensa

-Así que di en el clavo- declaró Bella levantándose de la cama y riendo

-¿A que te refieres?

-Si lo que te quite no fuera importante, no estarías aquí

-Estoy aquí solo por que aunque haya sido una pluma, un pergamino o un libro, ni tu ni nadie tiene derecho a entrar a mi cuarto, BUSCAR ENTRE MIS COSAS Y TOMAR, ES MAS, NI SIQUIERA TOCAR COSAS DE MI PROPIEDAD. Aunque claro- agregó bajando la voz- si esa es la única forma que sabes de conseguir mi atención

-Por favor, como si me importara tu atención, es mas, te devuelvo tu cuadernito, no quiero que el pequeño Severus chille por que no lo tiene

-Quédatelo Bella, es mas, te lo regalo, si tener algo mío evita que sufras- Severus le dedicó una sonrisita y se acercó a la puerta-

-Me das asco

-Perfecto, el asco es mutuo, ahora te pediría que no te acerques a nada mío o te va a pesar

-Ni que quisiera nada tuyo, ten tu asqueroso cuaderno- dijo aventándoselo y cerrándole la puerta en la cara cuando este hubo salido.

De ahora en adelante tendría mas cuidado en sus cosas y sobre Joshephine… ya vería que hacer con ella.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..--..-..--.-.-.---..--.--..--..--..-…-.-.-.-.-

-Veo que lo recuperaste- Joshephine estaba sentada en el suelo de su propia habitación, estaba en sus pensamientos cuando Severus entró cargando una caja de cartón y ella pudo vislumbrar al dichoso cuaderno sobre esta. Severus respiró profundamente y empezó a hablar.

-Yo pensé que…No quise lasti…¿te duele el brazo?- Podía ver las marcas de sus dedos en el pequeños brazo de Joshephine.

-Ya estoy acostumbrada, que puedo esperar de un mortífago, ahora si me disculpas tengo cosas que arreglar- dijo muy seria poniéndose de pie y dándole la espalda.

-Pues tu mordida también me dolió- le reprochó Severus dejando la caja en el suelo- incluso me sacaste sangre, mira…

-¿Mira? Te mordí por que me estabas lastimando y no me soltabas- replicó una muy indignada Joshephine, ahora resultaba que ella era la mala.

Severus se quedó callado unos segundos.

-¿Sabes? Cuando me valla no quiero llevar esto conmigo y… ya que te gusta tanto la música pensé que…- Severus sacó de la caja de cartón la caja de música. Joshephine la miró embelezada y la tomó enseguida.

-Claro que te perdono- dijo sonriéndole e inspeccionando el objeto, aunque ya lo había tenido muchas veces en sus manos, no podía creer que la tendría para siempre.

-Yo no he pedido perdón a nadie, solo dije que…

-¿Estas seguro que quieres dármela?- preguntó Joshephine de repente- Era de tu mamá

-Con lo que pasó no me gustaría que encontraran esa caja entre mis pertenencias

-¿Por qué no?

-Por que pensarían que soy…que soy muy…no me tendrían respeto

-Yo te respeto

-Tu eres una niña

-No entiendo que tiene que ver que soy una niña¿a caso es malo serlo?

-No es malo y tiene que ver mucho

-¿por qué?

-Por que yo lo digo y es mi última palabra. Ahora cállate y duérmete- Severus se acercó a la puerta

-Espera- dijo Joshephine- ¿en verdad piensas que es mejor que me quede aquí?

-Por lo menos hasta que madures un poco- Joshephine se quedó callada- ¿por qué?

-Es que ya tengo un plan, pero solo debo afinar detalles

-¿De que se trata?

-Si te lo digo ¿Intentarás detenerme?

-Si no me convence…

-¿O sea?

-Si sé que no funcionará, y si sé que no sobrevivirás fuera de aquí

-¿Cómo podrías saberlo?

-Soy mayor, puedo ver las consecuencias

-Entonces no puedo decírtelo, sea lo que sea debo salir de aquí, cuando tu te vallas yo me quedaré sola y no quiero estar sola.

-Estas consiente que no podrás pedirme que te ayude ¿cierto?

-De todos modos dijiste que no me ayudarías

-¿Sabes que me enteraré tarde o temprano o no? Puedo hurgar en tu mente.

Hubo un silencio

-Y ¿Cuándo te irás?- preguntó al fin Snape

-No lo sé

-¿No lo sabes y dices que tienes un plan?- preguntó Severus exasperado, esto no le gustaba nada.

-Te dije que faltaban detalles

-Entonces no es un buen plan, claro que de una niña que mas se podría esperar

-De nuevo con eso

-Si, de nuevo con eso, pero ya me enteraré Joshephine y tu madre también

-¿Qué?

-Lo pensé mejor y si te vas, tu madre pensará que yo tuve algo que ver y mi contrato…

-Mi madre ni siquiera quiere verte- dijo Joshephine de repente

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Nada- Joshephine corrió a su cama y se metió entre las cobijas

-Joshephine¿donde escuchaste eso?- Joshephine no respondió- ¿donde?- volvió a preguntar acercándose a la cama de esta

-No me acuerdo- Severus le quitó las cobijas de encima

-Abre los ojos y mírame de frente

-No, sé lo que vas a hacer

-¿Sabes qué? Has lo que quieras que no me importa- declaró Severus harto de discutir con esa niña

-Si te importa- dijo Joshephine abriendo los ojos e incorporándose

-No es cierto, ya no me importa ¿por qué habría de importarme? Eres solo una niña malcriada que no acepta concejos de nadie y que cree que puede sobrevivir sola, sin ayuda, sin amigos y sin…- Severus se quedó callado unos segundos- ¡OH no! Soné como ella

-¿Ella?- preguntó Joshephine con interés- ¿Quién es ella?

-Debo de estar cansado- dijo poniéndose lentamente de pie

-Severus dime ¿Quién es ella?

-Debo irme pronto a dormir, buenas noches- dijo inclinándose y depositando un beso en la frente de Joshephine, y si mas se alejó de la habitación como ido y viajando entre sus pensamientos. Joshephine si que estaba perpleja y con la boca abierta, tanto que tardo varios minutos en reponerse de lo que había sucedido.

Severus salió de la habitación y siguió caminando sin sentido alguno¿Qué pasaba con él? Había hablado igual que Florence, y había dicho lo mismo que esta le había dicho a él, y él y Joshephine era iguales¿en realidad le importaba tanto esa niña? No, seguro solo estaba divagando y…y él…y el había… si que estaba perdiendo la cabeza, debía irse a dormir lo más pronto posible antes de que hiciera mas tonterías.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de esa noche, Severus no podía ver muy seguido a Joshephine pues había tenido que ir a varias misiones y llegaba tan cansado que solo quería dormir. Era esta la razón por la cual no había podido averiguar el plan de Joshephine, además de que se había vuelto muy reservada en cuanto a lo que comentaba y evitaba mirar mucho tiempo a los ojos a Severus por si a este se le ocurría usar la legeremancia. Joshephine siempre llevaba consigo a su gato Sevsev, nombre que debía de omitir al estar en presencia de Severus, también llevaba un retrato de su antigua elfa que había encontrado en las cocinas, el retrato le daba consejos, no los mejores, pero Joshephine se sentía acompañada.

Los días pasaron y la casa se iba vaciando poco a poco. Hasta que llegó el 31 de agosto, día en que Lucius, Narcisa, Lestrage y otros 3 personajes partieran a casa. Severus, Bella, y otros dos hombres partirían al día siguiente. Todos ellos se irían en traslador, así que se celebro una pequeña cena antes de que el primer grupo partiera.

-Fue un placer tenerlos en mi casa, espero que volvamos a vernos pronto y hasta ese entonces le deseo buena suerte ya que todos tentaremos nuestro destino. SALUD

-SALUD- varias copas sonaron al chocar unas contra otras. Severus estaba un poco preocupado

-Entonces te veré mañana en la estación Bella- dijo Narcisa

-Creo que me iré esta noche con ustedes, ya no soporto la compañía y…¿Qué hace ese gato roñoso aquí?- preguntó cuando Joshephine en forma de gato se subió a las piernas de Severus

-Vamos Bella, compórtate¿así que te irás esta noche eh?

-Así es y espero no verte por un buen tiempo.

La cena pasó sin mas problemas, los que partirían subieron por sus equipajes y esperarían hasta la 1 de la madrugada, hora en que partirían.. Severus subió a su habitación, Joshephine le había dicho que quería hablar con él después de la cena, pero Joshephine no llegó si no a las 12:30.

-¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó furioso Severus, la había estado esperando por horas.

-¿Vas a bajar a despedir a tus compañeros?

-No¿Por qué¿Eso era lo que tenías que decirme?

-Mañana me iré después que tú y necesito que…

-Te dije que no te ayudaría

-Yo puedo hacerlo, solo quiero minimizar mis cosas para llevármelas, pero me ahorrarías tener que robarle una varita a alguien.

-Cuando dije que no te ayudaría me refería a que no te ayudaría en nada.- Joshephine lo miró ceñuda y caminó hacia el armario- Espera¿ a dónde vas?

-Como todo lo que me voy a llevar lo fui trayendo y guardando en tu armario debo irlo sacandolo si no quiero que me agarren las prisas.- Joshephine abrió el armario y empezó a sacar muchas cosas de el: ropa, calderos, ingredientes, víveres, etc. - ¿Severus?¿Qué es eso que se mueve?- preguntó después de un rato

-¿Qué cosa?

-Aquí, mira, acércate, ahí al fondo ¿lo ves? Me da miedo- dijo alejándose del lugar, Severus al verla arrinconada de verdad pensó que no iba a sobrevivir, así que la detendría antes de que se hiciera daño. Volvió a concentrarse en lo que había en su armario, pero cuando volvió su vista a este, un humo blanco salía de el y lo rodeaba por completo. Se sentía mareado, quiso alejarse del lugar pero su cuerpo no le respondía, había sido una trampa, cayó al suelo poca arriba. Una silueta se acercaba a él, se agachaba y acariciaba su cabello, los ojos de Severus se cerraban poco a poco, ya no podía escuchar, ya no podía pensar.

-Lo siento Severus, pero debes dormir para que yo pueda irme.- Y con un beso en la frente, Joshephine se alejó del lugar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era de día, había dormido bastante y se sentía bastante adolorido ¿Por qué?, al abrir bien los ojos se levantó precipitadamente, todo volvía a su mente, pero que estúpido había sido, había sido engañado por una niña, pero cuando la atrapara…volteó a su alrededor y solo vio un sobre con la letra de Joshephine, lo abrió y leyó.

**_Severus, cuando leas esta carta ya estaré lejos, no podré cuidar a Sevsev por lo que te pido que te lo lleves, ya sabré como recuperarlo._**

**_Cuídate_**

**_Joshephine_**

-Pero que demonios…

-¿Severus?- Alguien lo llamaba desde la puerta, era Bella

-¿Qué haces aquí, no te habías ido ya?

-¿Te importa? Me sentí mal del estómago y decidí quedarme, pero será mejor que te apures, no podemos llegar tarde.

-Severus se levantó con pesadumbre, eran las 9:·45 y el traslador se activaría a las 10:20. Arregló todas sus cosas como pudo, pues había pensado arreglarlas en la noche. Tomó al gato y bajó corriendo. Ya estaban todos esperándole.

-¿Y tu equipaje Bella?- preguntó un joven barbudo

-Se lo llevaron anoche

-¿Fue una noche maravillosa no lo creen?- Un joven de la edad de Severus. pelorrojo le guiñaba el ojo a Bella

-Si, claro.-respondía la aludida. Ahora Severus sabía por qué se había quedado.

-¿Nos vamos? –preguntó un hombre mayor- todos asintieron

-Bella- la llamó Igor- Bella se acercó a él. Severus pudo ver cómo Igor le decía cosas al oído, después cuando Bella se volvió a reunir con ellos parecía bastante desconcertada. Para fortuna de Severus, el dichoso gato estaba tan dormido que no hizo ruido y nadie se enteraba que se lo llevaba.

-Todos tomen la lata- El hombre mayor sacó de su atuendo una lata vieja de atún y se las acercó, todos tomaron la lata y al punto de las 10:20 Severus volvió a sentir ese jalón en el estómago y ahora viajaba hacia la estación King Cross.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Quítate de encima- decía Severus, quien era aplastado por Bella. La chica se levantó y Severus se incorporó. Pudo observar el expreso y sintió que iba hacia su hogar, aunque fuera su último año ahí.

-Valla, valla, valla, miren a quien tenemos aquí- un joven alto de cabello negro y ojos grises hizo su aparición- parece que ni mi prima te soporta "Quejicus", mírala ahí va corriendo.

-¿Y eso debería importarme Sirius?

-Vamos Quejicus, un poco de amabilidad no te haría mal.

-Claro Sirius, tienes razón, déjame preguntarte ¿Qué tal la luna llena del jueves?¿Tu amigo Lupin la pasó de pelos?

-El profesor Dumbledore pidió que..

-Sé lo que pidió, ahora demo irme.- Severus se alejó de ahí y empezó a buscar a Lucius, debía de darle los nombres de los nuevos integrantes del club.

-¡Tarde como siempre Severus!- exclamó Bella cuando lo alcanzó para caminar a su lado- ten las instrucciones y la lista, Lucius no pudo venir

-¿Y por qué si la tenías tú me la das hasta ahora?

- Por que te las estoy dando ahora. Ahora espero no verte mas

-Una esperanza mutua.- Severus siguió arrastrando su baúl hasta un vagón vacío, debía encontrar a alguien que le prestara su lechuza y pedirle al Sr. Sherlock Holmes Junior que buscara Joshephine y que la encontrara antes de que sus padres se dieran cuenta de su ausencia.

-Ah, hola Severus, pensé que…

-Hola Florence- dijo sin inmutarse- ¿Florence? Tienes que prestarme tu lechuza, sé que es muy rápida.

-Si lo es, pero..

-Me la vas a prestar o ¿no?

-Si, esta bien

-Y pergamino y tinta- agregó Snape

Florence le entregó su lechuza y a su vez un pedazo de pergamino y tinta. Severus se sentó cerca de la ventana y pensó en cómo exponerle el caso al Sr. Sherlock, pero cuando miró por la ventana, su salvación estaba ahí. Salió corriendo y dejo a una Florence muy desconcertada.

-Señor Sherlock Holmes- gritó Severus desde lo lejos, el aludido volteo

-¡Severus¡- exclamó el hombre entusiasmado-, me da gusto verlo¿con que a Hogwarts eh?

-Si eh…

-Mi hijo entrará este año, es un buen chico- el hombre giró y llamó a una mujer que traía de la mano a un niño. Ambos se acercaron y fueron presentados formalmente.

-Mucho gusto- dijo Severus lo mas cortésmente que pudo, después se volvió a su interlocutor- Lo que yo…

-¿Recibiste mi información cierto?

-Sí, le haré una visita a mi padre en cuanto pueda, pero…

-Si, le hace mucha falta, si usted viera su rostro, es un hombre muy amable y…

-Señor, lo que quería pedirle es otra investigación, le pagaré lo que me pida por supuesto

-Bueno, no es hora de negocios pero por tu rostro parece importante

-Y lo es¿podríamos hablar en privado?- no sabía que tan confiable era la Señora Holmes.

-Si claro- Se apartaron un poco del lugar- dime Severus

-Necesito su mayor discreción, nadie debe saberlo, pero necesito que encuentre a Joshephine Karakarov

-¿La pequeña Joshephine¿Qué ocurre con ella?

-Escapó de su casa, me dejó esta nota—agregó enseñándole la carta- como verá parece ser que se fue por la noche y …

-¿Sus padres están enterados?- preguntó preocupado Sherlock

-No, no lo están y por eso es importante su discreción, por favor búsquela y encuéntrela primero, si sus padres se enteran…

-Haré todo lo que pueda, partiré inmediatamente. ¿Tendrás alguna de sus pertenencias?

-Solo su gato

-No creo que sirva de mucho, pero no se preocupe Severus, me encargaré del caso.

-Gracias

El silbato del tren sonó, era hora de partir

-Severus- le dijo Sherlock antes de que subiera al tren- ¿Podría echarle un ojo a mi hijo?, ya sabes como son los niños y en esta época..

-No se preocupe- contestó Snape lo mas cortesmente que pudo¿quién creían que era¿una niñera?

-Gracias, te deberé una

Severus siguió su camino y volvió a su vagón donde lo esperaba Florence

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó preocupada la chica

--Eso espero

-¿Leíste la…

-Severus, que bueno que te encontramos, Bella dijo que…¿Qué hace esta aquí?- preguntó Avery al entrar al vagón y ver a Florence ahí sentada

-Esta tiene un nombre y es Florence- declaró indignada

-Como sea¿podrías irte y dejar a los hombres hablar?

-¿Podrías dejar de ser tan estúpido?- respondió Florence- De todos modos yo ya me iba

-Que genio- exclamó el joven- , en fin Severus, Bella me dio este sobre con instrucciones y dijo que tu tenías la lista de los nuevos al club

-Si, la traigo en algún lado- Severus rebuscó en sus bolsillos y sacó un sobre, lo abrió y no estaba preparado para leer lo que decía:

**_Severus:  
No tuve el valor para decirte lo que siento de frente por lo que este fue el único medio que encontré para decírtelo, probablemente te alejes de mí, pero ya no puedo ocultar lo que siento. Desde que te conocí sentí gratitud y simpatía hacia ti, después, puede ser que desde siempre, te volviste la razón de mi existir, mis esfuerzos, mis cambios, todos eran para ti, para congraciarme contigo, para que una de tus miradas frías se volvieran cálidas al verme y hasta el día de hoy lo sigo esperando. Solo te pido una oportunidad, sé que puedo hacerte feliz._**

**_Sin más que agregar me despido de ti, te veré el 1 de septiembre, piénsalo._**

**_Florence_**

-¿Qué dice Severus¿Por qué estas tan sorprendido?

Severus estaba anonadado, guardó la carta inmediatamente y salió de ahí¿Qué clase broma era esa¿Una oportunidad¿Florence¿Qué ocurría con todo el mundo? Caminó unos pasos y se detuvo, volvió sobre sus pies y volvió a detenerse. Quedó parado en el corredor del tren sin saber que decir, ni que pensar. Estuvo así unos minutos hasta que alguien se acercó. Una chica pelirroja.

-Hola Severus- el aludido levantó la mirada y se encontró con Lily Evans. Su corazón dio un respingo, después recordó quien era y su fría máscara apareció como otras veces- ¿te encuentras bien? De seguro James volvió a hacer de las suyas ¿verdad? Pero no te preocupes, es un cabeza hueca, un tonto que no sabe tratar a las personas y que…

-¿No crees que es muy temprano para escucharte? No tengo tiempo ni ganas para…

-Hola Lily- ahora era Florence quien se acercó a ellos. Severus se quedó callado, no sabía cómo reaccionar, así que simplemente la ignoró.

-Hola Florence¿Qué tal las vacaciones?-

-Muy bien Lily ¿y las tuyas?

-También, mis padres nos llevaron a mi hermana y a mi a un viaje por Venecia, fue muy bonito, anduvimos en Góndolas y…

-Que bonito Lily y ¿Qué mas hiciste?- preguntó Sirius quien se había acercado a ellos. A lado de él se encontraba James y detrás iban Lupin y Peter.

-Nada que te interese Sirius

-A mi no Lily, pero a James le importa y mucho.- Lily se sonrojó un poco, algo que no pasó de desapercibido para Severus y tampoco para Florence.

-No hagas caso a este menso Lily, perdona por molestarte- James se disculpó y pasó de largo, Sirius perplejo lo siguió también, así como sus otros dos acompañantes.

-Yo también me voy- Lily desconcertada por el comportamiento inusual de James tomó el lado contrario y se metió a un vagón.

Severus y Florence se quedaron solos, había silencio y era un poco incómodo.

-Si no llego a tiempo hubieras terminado insultando de nuevo a Lily, y déjame decirte que no es la mejor manera para conquistarla

-¿Qué?- preguntó Severus enfurecido, lo que le faltaba, que presumiera de conocer lo que sentía por Lily y a parte le daba consejos. La tomo del brazo y la introdujo a un vagón en donde solo había unos cuantos niños de primero, les ordenó que se fueran y cerró la puerta poniendo un hechizo, además del MUFFLIATO para que nadie los escuchara

-¿Ahora qué hice?- preguntó Florence alarmada, Severus solo la trataba así cuando cometía algún error

-Vamos a hablar muy seriamente¿Qué es lo que te propones con esto?- preguntó blandiendo la carta frente a ella.

-¿La leíste?

-Si no querías que la leyera, entonces ¿Por qué me la diste?

-Si quería que la leyeras, pero pensé que no lo habías hecho, como no dijiste nada cuando te vi en la mañana pues…

-Pues nada¿Qué pretendes¿es una broma¿Quién esta detrás del jueguito?

-No es una broma Severus, es lo que siento, te la di por que busco una oportunidad contigo, solo eso

-¿Y por qué me dices que insultar a Lily no es la manera para conquistarla¿Tu que sabes de eso?

-Es obvio, te conozco mejor que cualquier persona en este colegio, sé que también tienes corazón a pesar de esa fría máscara, sé que te gusta Lily, y si no puedes darme una oportunidad a mi, date una oportunidad a ti y ve a conquistarla

-No digas estupideces, tu no me conoces, ella es una sangre sucia, ella es Gryffindor, yo jamás podría pensar en tener algo con ella, y en lo que se refiere a ti...- Severus se detuvo. En realidad no sabía que decir, después de un silencio prosiguió- Será mejor que te vallas, sabes que no me gusta que me vean contigo.

Florence bajo la mirada y salió del vagón, Severus ya solo, se sentó y reposó su cabeza en el respaldo, miró por la ventana y una extraña sensación lo hizo pensar que no sería un año fácil y que se avecinaban muchos problemas. Cerró sus ojos y su mente cayó en un sueño intranquilo

Iba caminando por un bosque, encontraba a Joshephine sentada bajo un árbol platicando con el retrato de su elfa, parecía que no se había percatado de su presencia. Encima del árbol se encontraba Bella acechando, planeaba algo. Un humo blanco se extendía sobre Joshephine, Severus quiso avisarle que se moviera pero no lograba salir ningún sonido de su voz, un gato gris se aventaba contra el y lo arañaba. Severus se despertó sobresaltado y se acordó que tenía que cuidar al gato Sevsev, con pesadumbre se levantó y regresó a su vagón.

Pudo retomar su conversación con Avery, las horas pasaron sin ningún problema. Dio de comer al gato y el cambio de paisaje les indicó que no tardarían en llegar. Cuando lo hicieron, bajó con su gato y se dirigió al castillo con sus demás compañeros, el gato se removía entre sus brazos y trataba de escapar. Severus logró contenerlo, pero cuando bajaron de los carruajes, el gato salio disparado y se perdió de vista. Estaba oscuro y llovía intensamente, Severus quiso ir tras de él pero la profesora McGonagall ya los esperaba a la entrada del castillo, por lo que tuvo que seguir su camino,

ya lo encontraría después- se dijo así mismo.

Pasaron al gran comedor y se dio cuenta de que tenía mucha hambre, por unos momentos al observar el techo del Gran Comedor se preguntó si Joshephine estaría bien y cuando tuvo la comida en frente suyo después de la selección de los alumnos, en donde Sherlock junior junior quedó en Ravenclow, se preguntó si Joshephine tendría algo que comer. La cena pasó tranquila, el profesor Dumbledore se retiró antes de que terminara la cena y cuando se disponía a dar su segundo bocado a la tarta de calabaza, una mano en su hombro lo hizo voltear. El jefe de la casa de Slytherin, Horace Slughorn, lo miraba fijamente, con la mirada le hizo señas de que lo acompañara, Severus se levantó y siguió a su profesor.

-El profesor Dumbledore desea verte, parece que te has metido en serios problemas Snape- le dijo mientras caminaban hacia el despacho del director

Snape lo miró asustado ¿problemas¿Qué clase de problemas? Lo sabía, habían descubierto que Joshephine se había fugado y ahora pensaban que era su culpa. Caminó cabizbajo el resto del camino¿habrían venido a interrogarlo¿lo enviarían a Azkaban? Llegaron hasta la gárgola, solo había estado ahí una sola vez, cuando Dumbledore le había pedido que no dijera nada de que Lupin era un hombre lobo. Al mostrarse las escaleras, el profesor Slughorn le deseó buena suerte y se fue con una sonrisa. Si Slughorn sonreía no debería ser nada malo, aún así con una opresión en el pecho tocó la puerta, la voz del director lo hizo pasar. Al abrir la puerta el profesor Dumbledore estaba en su habitual asiento detráas del escritorio y enfrente de él, estaba sentada la persona a la que nunca se hubiera imaginado ver ahí

Con un sándwich en la mano y una sonrisa, Joshephine lo saludaba desde su asiento.

* * *

Chan chan chan chan jeje ¿qué tal he? Que sorpresa se ha de ver dado Severus de ver a Joshephine ahí. 

¿Qué le espera a Severus¿qué hará Dumbledore con Joshephine¿Cómo llegó Joshephine ahí? Lo descubriremos pronto, o eso espero jeje.

Bueno, como siempre espero que me dejen reviews y me digan que tal va la historia, no sé si la parte de la carta de Florence haya quedado un poco melosa, en fin cuidense y un especial agradecimiento a Lia Du Black por estar siempre al pendiente de la historia y a Sgta. Pepper por su comentario, espero y sigan mandandome reviews, cuidense y prometo actualizar lo mas pronto posible

Chao

Atte

AnA

PD.para Elva- Espero que cuando leas esto, te dignes a mandarme un review o si no me encargaré de que no vuelvas a comer paletas de cafe cubiertas de chocolate jeje (valla amenaza no?) No es cierto, con saber que la leas y estes actualizada en la historia me basta. Cuidate. Nos vemos luego.


	16. Hogwarts, Hogar

Hola aquí estoy de nuevo, lamento la tardanza pero tuve un lapso de "mente en blanco" donde no sabía como continuaría la historia, pero espero que les guste, por fas manden reviews porque luego sin comentarios uno no sabe bien por donde ir jeje (tamb va para Elva) sin mas les dejo leer.

* * *

**Hogwarts, hogar**

Joshephine se levantó de su cama y caminó hacia la ventana, no podía dormir, no después de tantas emociones que había pasado en ese día. La habitación en donde por el momento se hospedaría- Solo hasta que tu padre venga por ti- le había dicho Albus Dumbledore, era pequeña pero muy confortable para una niña como ella.

- que viejito tan bueno ¿No lo crees Sevsev?- preguntó Joshephine a su gato que ahora ronroneaba a sus pies para que lo cargaran. Estaba en Hogwarts y solo tenía que rogar a Merlin para que su padre decidiera no ir por ella jamás, algo que no dudaba pasaría.

Podía vislumbrar los grandes terrenos de Hogwarts que en ese momento eran iluminados por la luna. De repente el rostro de Severus cuando la vio en el despacho de Dumbledore vino a su mente, había sido tan gracioso verlo así...

_Flash back_

_Al abrir la puerta el profesor Dumbledore estaba en su habitual asiento detrás del escritorio y enfrente de él, estaba sentada la persona a la que nunca se hubiera imaginado ver ahí. Con un sándwich en la mano y una sonrisa, Joshephine lo saludaba desde su asiento._

_Todo parecía irreal, Severus estaba completamente perplejo, no era ni siquiera consiente de que tenía la boca abierta de la impresión, estaba agarrado fuertemente de la puerta como si estuviera a punto de caerse. Tampoco vio como una pequeña sonrisa salía de los labios de Dumbledore._

_- Acércate Severus- dijo el hombre. Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Joshephine ya se había acercado a él y lo llevaba de la manga hacia un asiento vacío a lado de ella._

_Severus ya sentado no lograba articular nada, su cerebro carburaba en busca de una explicación, una respuesta que le dijera ¿Cómo, cúando, qué hacía ahí y por qué? Su mirada iba de Joshephine a Dumbledore en busca de una explicación. Por su parte, Joshephine estaba muy divertida viendo su cara de asombro_

_- Creo que estoy tan lleno de peguntas como tú Severus- El aludido volteó a ver fijamente al hombre barbudo. Dumbledore no parecía enojado ni mucho menos, si no que parecía interesado._

_- Es que yo quería hablar primero contigo Severus- dijo Joshephine en tono confidencial, sin embargo a Snape le sonó como una declaración de su implicación en el asunto._

_- Entonces los dejaré unos momentos- Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la puerta. En cuanto la hubo cerrado Severus se levantó furioso golpeando la silla y del rostro de Joshephine fue desapareciendo su sonrisa._

_-¿Pero qué…¿Qué pretendes Joshephine?- Joshephine iba a contestar pero se quedó callada, no esperaba que su amigo reaccionara de esa forma tan violenta.- Esto es… es como una pesadilla y …y…¿Cómo¿Cómo llegaste aquí?- Joshephine abrió la boca para decir algo pero de nuevo fué interrumpida- Contestame Joshephine- pidió acercándose a ella_

_- Yo..yo .creo que estoy en problemas- fué lo único que pudo articular la pequeña. Una frase que dieron a Severus ganas de ahorcar a la pequeña_

_-!No me digas¡- exclamó sarcasticamente_

_- Se suponía que nadie debería enterarse que estaba aquí, yo iba a buscarte y después tu ibas a ayudarme_

_-¿Yo?- preguntó aún más desconcertado ¿Qué pretendía esa niña?- ¿Qué te hizo pensar en que yo haría algo así? Claramente te dije que de mi no ibas a recibir ayuda alguna- Esa niña lo iba a volver loco._

_- Pero pensé que... y luego una chica me descubrió en el tren y..._

_- ¿Viniste en el tren¿En el expreso?- Joshephine asintió y prosiguió su relato, Sevrus no la escuchaba y emprendía una caminata por la habitación ¿En el tren? Pero eso era imposible, en primera ¿Cómo había llegado al tren¿Y cómo es que nadie notó su presencia?-¿Pero cómo?- volvió a preguntar al no conseguir respuestas en sus cavilaciones- ¿Cómo lograste llegar aquí?_

_- ...y él dijo que tenía que volver a mi casa y una mujer que estaba aquí y a ella le pidió que avisara a mi casa y..._

_- Joshephine solo dime ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?_

_- Estoy tratando de decirte que debes esconderme- gritó Joshephine desesperada de que su amigo no le hiciera caso_

_-¿Qué?- fué la única respuesta que obtuvo_

_-Dumbledore le escribió a mis padres para que vinieran por mi y yo no quiero irme, quiero quedarme contigo, tu puedes decirles que no me lleven, puedes esconderme_

_-¿Te das cuenta de lo que me pides? Es una tontería- declaró Severus retomando su camino a lo largo de la habitación ¿Esconderla¿En el tren?..._

_- ¿por qué?_

_- Por que en primero no me harían caso y en segunda no puedo esconderte. Por lo que has hecho de seguro ya estoy metido en muchos problemas y lo único que quiero es estar en paz, tranquilo y sin preocupaciones, es decir, lejos de tí_

_- Pero Severus, entonces ayúdame a escapar, tu conoces el castillo y puedes sacarme de aquí, yo me escondería y nadie podría obligarme a regresar_

_- No puedo hacerlo por que...- pero Severus se calló al ver a Dumbledore en la puerta._

_- Lamento interrumpirlos- dijo con una sonrisa- pero creo que ya es muy noche y deben estar cansados.- Dumbledore se acercó a Joshephine y se agachó hasta quedar a su altura- , el ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? Me lo contarás luego, ya es hora de dormir._

_-¿Dormir?¿Entonces podré quedarme?- Los ojos de Joshephine se iluminaron de alegría_

_-Solo hasta que tus padres venga por ti, les mande una carta y no tardará mucho en llegarles_

_- Pero si no vienen por mi ¿Podré quedarme?- preguntó muy ilusionada Joshephine, tal vez su padre ni viniera por ell... al fin y al cabo siempre dijo que ella era un estorbo_

_-¿Por qué no vendrían por ti Joshephine?_

_- Es que... - pero no pudo continuar, la idea de quedarse en Hogwarts era tan...- Escuchaste Severus, podré quedarme aquí, en Hogwarts_

_- No creo que eso…_

_-¿Si no vienen podré quedarme?- Después de unos segundos el director respondió:_

_-Si Joshephine, podrás quedarte- Una sonrisa iluminó la cara de Joshephine y abrazó al mago barbudo. Dumbledore recibió el abrazo con una sonrisa aunque lo agarró desprevenido. - Ahora vallamos a tu habitación, la profesora McGonagall accedió que durmieras esta noche con ella, te esta preparando una habitación contigua a la suya._

_Joshephine muy contenta tomo a Sevsev que tomaba leche en un tazon a lado del librero, su pequeña mochila y se dirigió a Dumbledore quien ya estaba en el marco de la puerta_

_-¿Nos acompañas Severus?- Lo sabía se dijo a sí mismo Severus, lo iban a castigar, después de que dejaran a Joshephine iba a saber las consecuencias de sus actos, pero ¿En realidad el no tuvo nada que ver¿o si? Tal vez la ayudó sin saberlo ¿pero cómo? La verdadera pregunta era ¿Cómo llegó Joshephine ahí?_

_Caminaron por los obscuros corredores de Hogwarts, Joshephine estaba entusiasmada, no podía dejar de mirar todo aquello que la varita del director alumbraba, fungiendo este como guía. Severus iba a lado de Joshephine, a veces veía el camino, otras veces miraba a Joshephine con tanta extrañeza e interés sin poder explicarse aún su presencia en ese lugar..._

_El castillo era más grande de lo que Joshephine alguna vez imaginó, pero cuando llegaron a su destino pensó que no era lo suficiente grande como para demorar la llegada a su objetivo. Se sintió muy triste de no poder seguir observando el lugar y decidió que si de daba la oportunidad tal vez esa misma noche recorrería el casyillo cuando la señora se hubiera dormido._

_La mujer que antes había estado en el despacho de Dumbledore y a quien este había encargado la tarea de comunicar a los padres de Joshephine de su estadía en Hogwarts y de ir por Severus, se encontraba parada en la puerta con su varita en mano alumbrando el lugar. Tenía un semblante muy serio._

_- Hemos llegado Joshephine, te quedarás con la profesora McGonagall. Te la encargo mucho Minerva- dijo el director_

_- Por supuesto Albus- La profesora dió las buenas noches a los presentes e hizo que Joshephine la siguiera._

_- Buenas noches señor, buenas noches Severus- fué lo único que alcanzó decir Joshephine antes de que la instaran a entrar en la habitación. Severus por su parte no respondió, aún estaba enojado y temeroso por lo que pasaría con él._

_La habitación a la que entró no era otra cosa mas que una pequeña sala y un corredor que se extendía hacia el frente que conectaba con otras cuatro habitaciones. Tres sobre el corredor y una al fondo. La mujer llevó a Joshephine justo antes del final del pasillo, le mostró la habitación que contenía no más que una cama, un buró y un pequeño sillón. Mc Gonagall le tendió una bata para dormir y a petición de Joshephine la ayudó a hacer mas grande el equipaje que traía en el bolsillo, claro que fue después de quedar sorprendida por semejante petición._

_Cuando Josshephine se metió entre las cobijas la mujer se sentó en una silla a un lado de la cama._

_- El director dijo que..Albus piensa que un niño debe..yo no estoy...hace mucho que...Escucha Joshephine solo recuerdo una historia que contaba mi abuela y va algo así..- Para sorpresa de ambas la profesora le contaba un cuento, no era muy buena en ello y los personajes eran todos serios. Al terminar la mujer le dio las buenas noches y la arropó, gesto que Joshephine agradeció._

_Joshephine se sentía demasiado extraña, todo el día había sido sorpresa tras sorpresa, desde cómo había logrado salir de su casa hasta ese momento tan extraño con esa profesora._

Fin flash back

Después de recordar regresó a ver sus pertenencias, sacó el retrato de su elfa, y para su fortuna todas sus pociones estaban intactas. De nuevo pensó en la posibilidad de escapar, pero algo la detuvo, no quería escapar tan pronto, quería recorrer todo Hogwarts antes de irse ¿Pero y si la llevaban de regreso? No, debía confiar en que no vinieran por ella. Suspiró un momento y regresó a la cama. Cuando pensó que ya había pasado suficiente tiempo para que la profesora se hubiera dormido, se levantó y se acercó a la puerta. Salió con cautela. El corredor estaba todo oscuro y llegó a la salita

- ¿Va a alguna parte Joshephine?

- Eh…yo…- no sabía que decir, - Yo solo…eh…tenía sed y…- La profesora se levantó del sofá en el que estaba y se acercó a ella. De repente todo estaba iluminado de nuevo, la profesora entró a lo que parecía una pequeña cocina, que Joshephine no había visto en un principio, y le entregó un vaso de agua

- ¿Algo más Joshephine?

- No, eh…gracias

- De nada- la mujer volvió a su sofá y Joshephine regresaba a su cuarto cuando preguntó

- ¿No va a irse a dormir?- Era mejor saberlo desde ahora.

- No tengo sueño aún, además debo cuidar de usted

- ¿ Y qué enseñas aquí?- preguntó Joshephine regresando y sentándose a lado de ella

- Transformación es la materia que imparto

- ¿En serio¿Podría enseñarme a convertirme en lo que yo quisiera?

- Tal vez cuando sea más grande y seas mi alumna

- ¿Y por qué no ahora?

- Por que es muy tarde y usted es muy pequeña para realizar magia de ese grado

- Severus dice lo mismo

- ¿Severus?

- Si, el es mi amigo, dice que soy una niña y que…que no se cuidarme sola- dijo bajando la cabeza, pues era algo que empezaba a creer que era verdad.

- ¿Y dónde conociste al joven Snape?

- En mi casa, el fue a mi casa en el verano para hacerse…para visitar a mi hermano, Igor Karkarov- estaba a punto de decir que para hacerse mortífago pero rectificó a tiempo.

La profesora empezó a interrogarla sobre su relación con este joven, McGonagall estaba impresionada por las virtudes que Joshephine le otorgaba a Snape.

* * *

Severus vio como Joshephine entraba fascinada con la profesora McGonagall. Cuando la puerta se cerró deseó jamás haber conocido a esa mocosa. 

- Vamos Severus te acompañaré- El director se puso a caminar a lado de él- Una niña muy interesante- dijo de repente- Tengo mucha curiosidad en saber ¿Cómo llegó aquí¿Tienes alguna teoría de cómo sucedió?- Severus negó con la cabeza, por mas que daba vueltas al asunto nada se le ocurría.- Antes de que llegaras me dijo que te había conocido en su casa

- Así es, pasé el verano en casa de los Karkarov

- Supe que la Sra. Karkarov estaba muy enferma, era una alumna muy simpática- ¿Simpatica? Se preguntó Severus. Decidió guardarse sus opiniones y no decir nada y siguieron caminando

- ¿Profesor?

- Dime Severus

- ¿En verdad va a dejar que se quede si sus padres no vienen por ella? No creo que haya sido conveniente decírselo, ella no debería quedarse en Hogwarts- Sabía lo que sucedería si se quedaba, ella querría estar con él y ese deseo no era mutuo.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que sus padres no vendrán? – Severus se quedó callado unos segundo sopesando la pregunta

- Por lo poco que conocí a los Sres. Karkarov- empezó a decir- me di cuenta de que ninguno tomaba mucho en cuenta a su hija- si eso era suficiente, no iba a relatarle lo egoísta que eran ambos, que no se preocupaban por su hija, que a uno le daba mejor si desaparecía y a la otra un egoísmo puro la alejaba de ella.

- Un padre siempre querrá a sus hijos, la forma en que lo demuestran es diferente y puede parecernos…

- ¿Ignorarlos y despreciarlos es quererlos?- preguntó enojado, después de darse cuenta de lo que había dicho se quedó callado. No debió de hablarle así pero…era como si le dijera que su propio padre lo hubiera querido.

Dumbledore no dijo nada. Un ulular llamo su atención y una lechuza parda revoloteó hasta Snape y le tendio una carta. Era del Sr. Sherlock Holmes

**Mi estimado Severus, solo le escribo para decirle que Joshephine esta en Hogwarts, una carta de la escuela le ha sido entregada al Sr. Karkarov por un elfo. Sin nada que informar le deseo un buen año.**

**Sherlock Holmes**

>>Un poco tarde la información penso Severus

-Hablaremos mas del asunto en la mañana, buenas noches Severus- Severus no se había dado cuenta de que ya habian llegado a su sala común. Dio a su vez las buenas noches y se dirigió sin detenerse a su cuarto, necesitaba meditar. Sus compañeros ya estaban dormidos.

El sueño logró vencerlo. Cuando se despertó se levantó perezosamente y deseó que lo de anoche hubiera sido un sueño, pero la carta de Sherlock Holmes le regresó a la realidad. Debía bajar a desayunar y empezar el curso y esperar que Joshephine se fuera y que todo regresara a la normalidad

-Buenos días Severus

-¿Qué quieres Florence?

-Yo solo.., olvídalo- Florence se alejó y se sentó en un lugar muy apartado de él. Serevus no pudo dejar de notar que Florence tenía los ojos hinchados de llorar. Siguió su desayuno, el prefecto le dio su horario. Pociones a primera hora. Se dirigió a las mazmorras, pero aún era temprano por lo que no había nadie cuando llegó. >Mejor si dijo así mismo, tendría tiempo para leer. Sacó su libro y el dibujo que le hizo Joshephine le hizo preguntarse sobre que estaría haciedo ella. Vio a lo lejos como los griffindor se acercaban, no todos ellos iban a esa clase pero se veian muy entretenidos con el relato de Lily y como no estaba de humor para pelear con ellos y le interesaba lo que Lily pudiera decir, se ocultó detrás de una estatua.

-Que extraño¿Quién sería esa niña?- preguntó Sirius. Severus agudizó el oído

-No lo sé, no dijo nada, hasta pensamos que era muda- esta vez fue James quien hablaba- hasta que gritó a alguien por la ventana, sonó como a Severus

-¿Severus? Jaja ¿Qué tiene que ver Quejicus en esto?

-No lo llames así Sirius.- le reprochó Lily

-¿Por qué no?

-Lily tiene razón- esta vez intervino una muchacha de tez blanca con cabello castaño claro. Era la mejor amiga de Lily.- No esta bien burlarse de los demás, aprende a James que no ha dicho una palabra ofensiva, el si que ha madurado.

-¿Pero Clara? Además James más que madurado parece haberse enamorado Jaja.- El aludido lo golpeó en las costillas, Sirius iba a reclamar cuando alguien más se unió a la conversación

-Miren a quien tenemos aquí, Griffindors

-¿Que quieres Avery?- preguntó Sirius a un joven de aspecto altivo, el cual iba acompañado por otros 5 slytherins. Todos los presentes sacaron sus varitas al momento.

- Te recuerdo que tu no tienes clase aquí- esta vez fue James quien intervino.

- Nadie dijo que no podía estar por estos rumbos, pero no se alarmen- continuó- mis asuntos no tienen nada que ver con ustedes, mi asunto es con Clara ¿Podemos hablar?

-Ella no tiene nada que hablar contigo zopenco- dijo Sirius poniendose frente a Avery con la vrita en alto en posición de ataque

- Clara- dijo el slytherin- ¿podrías decirle a tu amigo que quieres hablar conmigo?. Clara lo miró con furia y le pidió a Sirius que bajara su varita, después se acercó a Avery y ambos se alejaron hasta la estatua en donde estba escondido Severus, por lo que pudo seguir escuchando.

-¿Qué quieres¿Qué pretendes?

-Te recuerdo que tu fuiste la que me besó¿recuerdas? No pongas esa cara, a mi no me importas, pero necesito que hagas mis trabajos. No creo que a tus amiguitos les agrade saber lo que ocurrió esa noche, probablemente Sirius te aborrezca después de saberlo.

-Callate

-Hola chicos lamento llegar tarde- esta era la voz de Sarah- pero un señor quería saber donde estaba la dirección y…- se quedó callada ante tanta tensión que se sucitaba frente a ella. Clara regresó y solo un Slytherin del grupo se quedó a la clase. El profesor no tardó en llegar, una bendición para Clara que no quería ser interrogada. Los estudiantes que debian de tomar la clase entraron y Severus esperó a que no quedara nadie fuera para verlo salir de su escondite. ¿Joshephine había conocido a Lily?

-Un nuevo curso empieza y sabemos que…Señor Snape- dijo el profesor cuando el joven entró- Antes de que se me olvide tiene que ir a la dirección inmediatamente- Todos los rostros se volvieron hacia él y salió lo más pronto que pudo, no pensó que tan temprano tenía que saber su castigo, pero no debía ser tan grave.

Se encaminó a la dirección, enfrente de la estatua lo esperaba McGonagall con Joshephine

-Hola Severus- lo saludó muy alegre la pequeña, Severus solo se limitó a dar los buenos días a las dos. – Un elfo nos fué a decir que el director Dumbledore nos esperaba- dijo Joshephine cuando subian las escaleras...

**- Vamos director, yo no quiero a Joshephine en mi casa, no la quiero danzando y dando problemas mientras su madre esta convaleciente y sé que no caería mal algo de dinero a la institución**

**- Lamento que tenga esa concepción de la escuela, y me temo mucho mas que crea que este es un lugar para una niña como Joshephine**

**-Ella estaria perfectamente aquí, no es una niña común**

**-Exactamente por que no lo es, necesita estar en su casa con su familia, creo que si le hablara y le explicara la situación de su esposa, Joshephine entendería que no debe hacer mucho ruido o...**

**- No, ella no entiende de palabras, así que dejese de consejos y dígame cuanto quiere, si lo que le importa es que ella lo moleste contratare a alguien que la cuide, lo único que pido es que la mantenga aquí encerrada**

-Sr Karkarov como puede hablar así de su hija- dijo McGonagall entrando a la habitación con Severus y Joshephine tras de sí- ella es una niña tan tierna e inteligente que…

-¿quién es usted?- El Sr Karkarov miró con furia a quien se atrevía a contradecirlo.

-Ella es la profesora McGonagall- esplicó el director.

-Como sea Dumbledore- dijo no dando mucha importancia a la interrupcción ni a los recien llegados, solo miró a Joshephine una vez y luego continuó hablando- necesito que ella se quede aquí, mi esposa estaría mucho mas tranquila sabiendo que ella esta en Hogwarts y no en otra parte, creame que si por mi fuera la mandaría a un internado pero dadas las circunstancias...

- Si me permite, creo que la Sra Karkarov estaría aun mas tranquila sabiendo asu hija en casa

-¿Qué no entiende? Esta mocosa no quiere estar en casa, si no ¿Por qué se escapo?

-Esa es una pregunta que usted podría contestarse señor Karkarov- dijo esta vez Snape

-¿tu qué sabes y quién eres para hablarme así? Tu que golpeaste a mi hijo en mi propio techo...

-El no golpeo a nadie- dijo Joshephine de repente.- Yo..- Severus la miró dándole a entender que se callara, ella bajo la mirada y se aferró a su túnica de él

-No soy tan mal padre como creen, yo le he dado todo, comida, techo, sirvientes, educación

-A veces eso no es suficiente- intervino McGonagall

-Dumbledore, no puedo cuidarla, no puedo estar al tanto de ella, su madre me necesita mas

-¿Esta seguro que es ella quien mas lo necesita?

El Sr. Karkarov callo unos instantes, y después prosiguió sentandose- Escucheme- dijo - le daré lo que me pida Dumbledore, solo deje que se quede- Dumbledore no le respondía y solo lo miraba fijamente por lo que el sr. Karkarov continuó- si me la llevo ella volverá a escaparse y será solo su culpa

-No intente culparnos de su responsabilidad Sr. Karkarov- dijo McGonagall furiosa

-Severus- dijo Dumbledore después de unos instantes. – lleva a Joshephine al despacho de la profesora McGonagall, los alcanzaremos en unos momentos

Severus no se movió por un instante, después recapcacitando dio unos pasos y la pequeña mano de Joshephine tomo la suya. Severus solo la soltó hasta que se alejaron del despacho y no habló hasta que se encontraron en el despacho de McGonagall

-Es la última vez que intentas defenderme Joshephine ¿Lo escuchaste?- le dijo cuando entraron

-¿Qué? Pero si él te acusó de algo que no hiciste y yo solo...

-Yo puedo cuidarme solo, además ¿pretendías decirles lo que en realidad pasó?

-Yo solo…lo siento- dijo bajando la mirada

-Lo siento, lo siento…siempre lo mismo- dijo desesperado tomando asiento y colocando su cabeza entre sus manos.

-¿Qué crees que pase ahora?- preguntó Joshephine sentándose a su lado

-No lo sé Joshephine, no lo sé.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que Dumbledore seguido de la profesora McGonagall entraran al despacho.

-Joshephine podrá quedarse

- ¿Qué?- Tanto Severus como Joshephine estaban sorpendidos. McGonagall ya había experimentado esa sensación hacia unos momentos y no los culapaba a ellos por hacerlo

- ¿Te gustan los caramelos de limón Joshephine?- la pequeña asintió y el director les ofreció algunos.- Te quedarás hasta el momento en que tu lo decidas, tu padre vendrá a visitarte dos veces a la semana y ...

- ¿Mi padre que?

- Fue parte del acuerdo

>>¿Acuerdo¿Que típo de acuerdo era ese? - Se preguntó Severus, pero pronto fue regresado a la tierra por el propio director

-Severus- dijo Dumbledore- como hubo una participación importante tuya que te involucra como responsable de que Joshephine escapara de su casa...

-Yo no…

- He decidido que le darás clases en las tardes, exceptuando el fin de semana, claro esta , se te pagará y…

- Pero yo no tuve nada que ver- dijo nervioso- ni siquiera se como llegó aquí

-Joshephine dijo que…

-El no hizo nada- interrumpió Joshephine poniéndose de pie- te juro que yo no dije nada Severus, el solo me ayudo con la poción de gato y la de multijugos ya no tenía por lo que…

- ¿Poción multijugos? Esa es una poción prohibida- Severus la miraba con ojos asesinos- Iba a decir que Joshephine dijo que tu eras su amigo por lo que no veía problema para las clases, pero la poción multijugos es un tema interesante si no aceptaras pues tendría que investigar a…

- No tendrá quejas de mis clases profesor, le aseguro que Joshephine aprenderá mucho durante ellas- A Joshephine le dio miedo esa afirmación

- Muy bien, ahora regresa a tus clases Severus. Joshephine acompáñame que tenemos que buscarte una nueva habitación por que Minerva dijo algo de que ...par y sol oquiero que tengas libertad y ….

Severus se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a sus salón. Lo había presentido, ese año no sería un año fácil.

* * *

Jaja¿creyeron que iba a dejar que regresaran a Joshephine a su casa después de lo que le costó llegar a Hogwarts? Lo interesante sera ver que hace ahí y como desquicia al pobre Severus.

Gracias a Lia Du Black, de veras que estaría por el suelo sin tus reviews jeje y a Paola que espero que cumpla su promesa de leer la hisoria completa eh?

Bueno les pido que me mandes reviews¿como les va pareciendo la historia?, si querian que ya regresaran a Jos a su casa o no sé lo que sea jeje Por fis

Me despido

Atte

AnA


	17. Un día muy largo

Holas aquí esta el nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste y dejen reviews.

* * *

**Un día muy largo**

Antes de ir a la nueva habitación de Josephine, Dumbledore decidió que tenía que conocer al profesorado y la llevó a la sala de maestros. Cuando entraron, Josephine estaba encantada por las variedades de personajes ahí presentes: Altos, muy bajos, gorditos, delgados, fantasmas, con lentes, sin pelo jeje y el que más le agradó fue el profesor Flitwick por que estaba de sus estatura y Hagrid por ser tan grandote.

Dumbledore les dio la noticia de que Josephine se quedaba una temporada. Todos estaban al tanto de la presencia de la niña pero no esperaban que se quedara por un tiempo.

-Pero si es una niña Albus, no creo que sea bueno que este en Hogwarts. Conviviendo con tantos adolescentes- dijo Pomfrey, la enfermera

-No te preocupes, sé que estará bien

-¿Con que ella es Josephine? - dijo una mujer algo regordeta acercándose a la pequeña. Se llamaba Pomona Sprout - Eres una pequeña diablilla- dijo pellizcando sus cachetes- pero esta un poco desnutrida ¿No lo creen?- preguntó dirigiendose a todos. Josephine solo se sobaba su mejilla. ¿desnutrida ella?

- Bienvenida a Hogwarts- dijo esta vez un hombre gigante, o al menos lo era para ella. Dijo llamarse Hagrid y era el guardabosques.- Conozco muchos animalitos que pueden interesarte- trato de decirlo en voz baja

- Un largo viaje pequeña.- interrumpieron- Estoy muy interasado en saber cómo llegaste aquí, parece ser que tienes muchas habilidades escondidas..

- Vamos Horace (Slughorn) si tan solo es una pequeña- interrumpió Rolanda Hooch- aunque Pomona tiene razón, una buena alimentación y un poco de ejercicio para estar sano y fuerte no caería mal¿Haces mucho ejercicio¿corres?

-Eh..yo no..

Cada profesor se fue presentando, algunos parecían muy interesados, otros parecían molestos pues no pensaban que Hogwarts sería un buen lugar para una niña. Dumbledore tuvo que sacarla de ahí con mucho esfuerzo pues cada uno de los profesores quería aplicar sus conocimientos escolares y sobre la vida en la pequeña Josephine. Por lo que saliendo de ahí la llevó directo a su nueva habitación.

-¿te agrada?- preguntó Dumbledore al llegar y entrar a la nueva habitación que estaba en la quinta planta del castillo.

-¿Me agrada¡Es genial!- exclamó Josephine al entrar.

-Me alegra escucharte- dijo por fín el director observando como Josephine inspeccionaba todo el lugar.

Era una habitación espaciosa con dos puertas al fondo, una era para el baño y la otra... bueno.. Dumbledore no tardaría en explicarselo. En medio de la habitación había una cama con dosel y a un lado un armario en donde acomodaría todas sus pociones y su ropa. Dumbledore también le proporcionó un librero y un escritorio. Su maleta con sus pertenencias ya estaban ahí, incluso tenía una ventana con protecciones mágicas ¿A caso creían que iba a escaparse?

-¿Y para qué es esta?- preguntó Josephine al no poderla abrir una puerta de madera

-Te explicaré...- empezó a decir el director mientras se acercaba- esta puerta te comunicará a las habitaciones de los profesores y a la sala de maestros por si necesitas algo, solo debes decir a qué habitación deseas ir, por ejemplo, "Deseo ir al cuarto de la profesora McGonagall" y después debes dar tres toques...- El director tocó a la puerta tres veces, la puerta se volvió azul y se abrió dando paso al corredor de la habitación de la profesora, la cual no tardó en llegar hasta ellos.

-¿Se les ofrece algo?

-Nada Minerva, solo probábamos el funcionamiento de la puerta

-Muy bien entonces- y sin más, la profesora se retiró

Dumbledore cerró la puerta y esta volvió a ser de madera.

-¡Guau¿Entonces podré ir a las habitaciones de los maestros?

-Así es, claro que solo cuando estén presentes y den su autorización para que entres, ellos también tienen su privacidad

-Esta bien- dijo Josephine descartando la idea de ir a investigar esas habitaciones.

-Josephine hay algunas cosas que debes saber- declaró el director sentandose en una orilla de la cama. Josephine se acercó intrigada

-¿Saber¿De qué?

-Hay ciertas reglas en este colegio que debo comunicarte

-¿reglas?- preguntó no muy agradada por ello

-Esta prohibido entrar en el bosque que se encuentra a las orillas del castillo

-¿Por qué?

-Por que hay muchos peligros en ese lugar

-¿qué clase de peligros?

-Los suficientes como para prohibir entrar ahí- dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa impidiendo que la pequeña siguiera preguntando-, ahora, puedes andar por el castillo y los terrenos debiendo llegar a mas tardar a las 8

-¿a las 8?

-Así es. Si gustas puedes desayunar, comer y cenar en el Gran Comedor o llamar a Korny (una elfa doméstica) para que te traiga tus alimentos, puedes ir a la biblioteca y …

-¿Entras a las clases?

-Si, por que no, pero no es muy recomendable

-¿Por qué no?-

-Temo que habría algunas cosas que no entenderías- Josephine iba a protestar- además de que distraerías a los alumnos, pero si gustas puedes ir. Además tendrás clases con Severus en las tardes.

-Si eso ya me lo dijo- expresó recordando a Severus y su tono de voz.

-Muy bien, que más.., que más.., ah si...- Dumbledore sacó un pergamino- El conserje me pidió que te diera esto, es una lista de los objetos que estan prohibidos en Hogwarts- Josephine recordó al sujeto en cuestión y tomó el pergamino. Se sorprendió de que este casi media lo doble que ella- Ahora bien, me gustaría saber ¿cómo fue que llegaste aquí?

-¿Es necesario?

-Eso me temo

Josephine ya había estado temiendo que le preguntaran la forma en que llegó a Hogwarts, pero estaba tan contenta que por un momento se le olvidó.

- Yo...yo usé un traslador para salir de mi casa- Sí, eso era suficiente- pensó Josephine- Había dicho cómo era que salió de su casa sin perjudicar a nadie. Hasta ella se sorprendía de su inteligencia

- ¿Y cómo fué que conseguiste un traslador?

- ¿Cómo? Pues yo...

- Escucha Josephine, solo quiero saber la verdad, te prometo que no usaré nada de lo que digas en perjuicio de alguien

- ¿Lo promete¿Y promete no decirselo a nadie?- mas bien debío preguntar ¿no decírselo a Snape? Porque si lo sabía la iba a matar

- Lo prometo- Josephine dudó por un instante pero algo en la mirada de Dumbledore le dijo que era de confiar, así que respiró hondo y relató

- Los amigos de mi hermano iban a venirse en trasladores, son unos fastidiosos, bueno no todos, Severus no lo es pero Bellatrix sí, es muy molesta y no le gustan los gatos y le gusta decir cosas malas de mi y de Severus y una vez en forma de gato me le aventé por que dijo que me debían mandar muy lejos cuando mis padres murieran y no me aguanté las ganas y cuando me convertí le salte encima y Severus me regañó y me dijo que si quería que me mataran y yo le dije que no y...

-¿Y cómo es que te convertiste en gato?

- Ah¡ es que hice una poción por que quería escapar en forma de gato de mi casa y luego Severus me ayudó por que mi mamá le pagó y fue cuando me enteré de que no iba a poder salir de gato y cuando supe que existía la poción multijugos...

- Te transformaste en alguien y usaste el traslador ¿no es así?- Josephine asintió- ¿Y en quién te trasformaste?

- En Bellatrix

- ¿por qué ella?

- Porque...en realidad no sabía en quien tranformarme, en principio me iba a venir un día antes que Severus pero nadie caía borracho entonces fué cuando escuché a Bella que se iba a ir esa noche, entonces si me convertía en ella y la dormía a ella y a todos los que se iban a ir al día siguiente, por que ellos no debían de saber que Bella se iba un día y también al otro ¿No? Pero fallé por que ya no había más poción para dormir por que mi hermano se la acabó y ella se fué esa noche y tuve que esperarme al día siguiente.

- ¿Y dónde conseguiste poción multijusgos¿te la dio alguien?

- No, se la tomé a unos amigos de mi hermano, mas a Bella que a nadie por que ella le había dicho a Severus que no tenía y en su baúl tenía un montón de botellitas

-¿Y sabes por qué tenían esa poción?- Josephine no respondió, no quería mentirle- Bien, entonces te fuste en traslador con un grupo que incluí a Severus ¿No es así?

- Aja. Pero el no tuvo nada que ver- aclaró de inmediato- ni siquiera se dió cuenta porque también se quedó dormido y en la mañana cuando desperté a todos lo hice como Bella y les dije que había tenido dolor de estómago y fué cuando tomamos la lata y llegamos a la estación y me subí al tren y me metí debajo de un asiento y me quedé dormida pero luego entraron unos chicos y no deaban de hablar y ya no me pude dormir

- ¿Y fué cuando Lily y James te encontraron cierto?

-Si y los otros también pero uno solo se quedó y fue cuando vi a Severus bajar pero no me escuchó cuando le grité y luego subimos a los carruajes y cuando llegamos aquí me trajeron con usted y aquí ya estaba Sevsev- dijo dando por finalizado el asunto.

-Una historia fascinante aunque debo indicarte que lo que hiciste estuvo mal, tomar cosas ajenas, mentir y engañar no son cosas que una pequeña deba practicar- Josephine bajó la mirada apenada

- Gwendwlyn decía lo mismo- dijo Josephine levantándose y yendo a buscar el retrato de su elfa que estaba en su maleta para presentársela a Dumbledore pero no había ninguna elfa en el retrato.- Pero...

-No te preocupes, habló conmigo esta mañana. Es un retrato muy interesado en tu bienestar- ¿Gwendwlyn había hablado con Dumbledore¿para qué?

- En fin, debo marcharme- dijo el director poniendose de pie- debo tener unas palabras con Severus

- Pero él no hizo nada

-Lo sé. Por cierto, sobre la magia, no puedo prohibirte que la utilices, simplemente que si para hacerlo necesitas una varita, ingredientes o algún otro instrumento lo pidas prestado y que alguien te ayude a realizarlo, no quisiera saber que se han perdido cosas en el castillo ¿comprendido?

-Si señor.

-Muy bien, nos veremos después

-Adios

-Hasta pronto

* * *

Al fin ya estaba instalada en su nuevo cuarto y como ya había terminado de acomodar sus cosas tenía tiempo de conocer el lugar antes de que fuera la hora de la comida, que pensaba tomar en el Gran Comedor. Iba camino hacia la salida y al abrir la puerta se encontró a un no muy feliz Severus 

-Hola- lo saludó pero Severus entró a la habitación sin decir una palabra, sacó su varita y dijo algún hechizo sobre la puerta de madera que comunicaba a las habitaciones de los profesores y volvió a salir de la habitación como si nada.

Todo pasó tan rápido que Josephine no tuvo tiempo de preguntar nada. Regresó al centro de la habitación y se sentó al borde de la cama sin saber lo que pasaba y haciéndose muchas preguntas sobre la situación. Pero sus dudas pronto serían disipadas. No habían pasado 5 minutos cuando la puerta de madera que comunicaba con las habitaciones de los profesores se puso de color verde y detrás de esta se escuchaban toquidos

- Ábreme Josephine

La aludida reconoció la voz y abrió la puerta. Severus entró inmediatamente y sin dejar que la pequeña tuviera tiempo de decir ni "pío" empezó a hablar.

-Antes que nada que ni se te ocurra salir de esta habitación en horas concurridas y por supuesto fuera de este lugar no nos conocemos ¿me escuchaste?- Josephine estaba asombrada por la puerta, debía ser azul y al otro lado estaba un ¿baño?

-¿Cómo lograste eso Severus?

-Ese no es el punto Josephine¿acaso escuchaste lo que te dije?- preguntó exasperado

-¿Y por qué no entraste por la puerta principal? No era más fácil que…

-Por que nadie debe saber que te conozco y que voy a impartirte clases, ahora te prohíbo que vuelvas a hablar con cualquier otro alumno del colegio

-¿Qué¿Por qué?

-¿por qué¿peguntas por qué? Porque no sabes cuando callarte, en una de esas vas a hablar de cosas que no conviene que se hablen, si ya me enteré y como no, a la niña le dio por gritar mi nombre enfrente de Potter y de la poción multijugos y de…

-¿Verdad que esta muy padre la habitación? Bueno te dejo, debo de ir a conocer la biblioteca, ir a comer y….

-Nada de eso jovencita- dijo cerrándole el paso a la puerta de salida- Ya que por tu culpa debo de pasar las tardes aquí, vamos a empezar con las lecciones

-¿Ahora? Es muy temprano y debes estar cansado y…

-Nada de eso ahora siéntate

-Bien- dijo dando una patada en el suelo y caminó al escritorio donde se dejó caer furiosa en la silla

-El profesor Dumbledore me dio un temario, así que empezaremos por el abecedario, quiero que hagas planas de todas las letras del alfabeto, de 8 metros cada una

-¿Qué? Pero si ya me sé las letras

-Si, pero escribes demasiado feo¡así que empieza!- Severus le puso la tinta y el pergamino en la mesa, puso las letras "AaAa" en el pergamino, las primeras en letra molde y el segundo par en letra cursiva, a Josephine le pareció que no era tan bonita la letra de él como para que se quejara de la suya- Y bien no veo que escribas. -De mala gana Josephine empezó a escribir- Y hazlo bien por que si no me agrada vas a repetirlo- Josephine lo miró con odio y siguió su trabajo. Severus se acostó en la cama y empezó a leer un libro despreocupadamente

Josephine estaba que se la llevaba el tren, apenas llevaba tres renglones. Nunca iba a acabar, después de unos minutos Severus se levantó y tomó sus cosas.

-¿a dónde vas?- preguntó Josephine al verlo acercarse a la puerta verde

-A comer

-Que bueno, ya me muero de hambre¿esta muy lejos el comedor?

-¿Qué no entendiste?

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡Que no salieras cuando esto esta abarrotado!, es decir, en estos momentos. Si quieres puedes ir mas al rato y si alguien te pregunta algo hazte la muda.

-Pero ya tengo hambre Severus

-Pues aguántate¿querías estar en Hogwarts no? Estas son las condiciones

-Pero Dumbledore…

-El profesor Dumbledore- la corrigió Snape

-El no dijo que no podía salir a esta hora

-Pero yo si y si me entero que me desobedeciste te juro Josephine Karkarov que te va a pesar- Severus giró la perilla y salió al baño, antes de cerrar la puerta se volvió había ella- regreso al rato y espero que cuando regrese hayas acabado la primera letra o mañana en la mañana tampoco podrás salir- Y con estas palabras salió de la habitación haciendo que la puerta volviera a ser de madera.

Josephine gritó de impotencia y de hambre

-Disculpe que la moleste- dijo una elfa que se apareció detrás de ella, esta vez Josephine gritó del susto- Lo siento- dijo la elfa espantada- Korny no quería asustarla, disculpe a Korny- dijo al bode del llanto

-¿Quién eres tu?

-Korny es la encargada de procurarle la alimentación y como ya era la hora y no había salido al "Gran Comedor" Korny le trajo la comida y…- Y Josephine no dejó que la elfa terminara quitándole la bandeja que traía en los brazos con una deliciosa comida- Gracias- dijo atragantandose.

-Korny esta para servirle, solo tiene que decir "Korny" y Korny aparecerá- y con un chasquido la elfa desapareció

Después del suculento festín del que Sevsev también fue partícipe, regresó al escritorio a seguir sus deberes y a pensar en todo lo que le había dicho Severus. De verdad que estaba enojado para ponerla a hacer tantas cosas pero ¿Quién se creía para prohibirle salir y hablar con los alumnos? No, no le iba a dar gusto, acabaría pronto y mañana podría tener la mitad del día para descubrir Hogwarts.

Pasaron las horas y ya había obscurecido. A Josephine ya le dolía el brazo pero ya le faltaba poco, unos cuantos renglones y…y Severus entró por la puerta verde, parecía que ya se abría en automático sin que Josephine tuviera que abrirla manualmente

-Veo que no terminaste- dijo viendo por encima de ella el trabajo

-Solo me faltan unas cuantas letras y…

-Lo siento Josephine, tendrás que quedarte mañana en la mañana a seguir con la "b" para antes de la comida

- Pero si ya voy a acabar solo faltan dos, mira…

-Creo que fui muy claro

-Esto es injusto- dijo Josephine levantándose y tirando todo su trabajo al piso

-¿Injusto¿Crees que es injusto¿Y yo qué eh¿Crees que es justo que yo tenga que venir todas las tardes sin que tuviera nada que ver con que te hayas escapado?- Josephine se quedó callada- Dime ¿Crees que es justo?

-No

-Bien, entonces te aguantas por que yo no pedí esto ¿me escuchaste?- Josephine siguió callada, esta bien, lo aceptaba, pero tampoco era culpa suya que Dumbledore quisiera ponerle a Snape como profesor. Severus continuó hablando después de unos segundos de silencio- Ahora empieza con la "B" mientras yo hago algunos deberes

-Pero ya tengo sueño y me duele mi mano

-Dije que empezaras con la "B"- Josephine obedeció al instante. Severus se acercó una silla y se sentó en el escritorio sacando sus propios deberes. ¿Que estaba enojado? Claro que lo estaba, el no debería estar ahí y ella tampoco y ella: Evans. Pero todo había sido culpa de McGonagall¿para qué hizo los grupos¿Por qué le había tocado a él con Lily y con Black? Esa mujer debía odiarlo. No, si ese día había sido el peor que hubiera tenido…

-Tengo hambre- dijo Josephine sacándolo de su ensimismamiento

-¿Y que quieres que haga¿Que cocine algo para ti?

-¿Lo harías?

-Por supuesto que no¡así que sigue trabajando!

-Bien, pero si me desnutro es tu culpa- dijo Josephine al recordar a la profesora Sprout y siguió su labor. A los pocos minutos apareció Korny con unos panecillos y un vaso de leche

-Buenas noches-dijo al aparecer

-Korny que bueno que llegas, me moría de hambre- Josephine iba a estirar la mano para tomar un panecillo que se veía suculento cuando Severus apartó de ella toda la bandeja

-¡Termina ese metro de pergamino antes de comer, no quiero que ensucies nada y tu vete!- La elfa desapareció y Josephine continuó su labor, todavía le faltaban algunos renglones

-¿Y por qué tu si comes?- preguntó Josephine cuando Severus tomó un panecillo y se lo llevaba a la boca

-Porque quiero y apúrate- Josephine siguió escribiendo y escribiendo y ese pergamino se hacía cada vez mas largo y las letras se hacían cada vez mas grandes y Josephine cayó sobre la mesa profundamente dormida

Severus satisfecho la dejó unos momentos mas ahí mientras él acabada sus deberes. Después con la varita la llevó a la cama. Tomó sus cosas y le dejó una nota. Salió por la puerta verde que lo llevaba a los baños de los prefectos, quienes no podían ver la puerta pues también estaba oculta a la vista. Lo había hecho así por que no quería que nadie viera que entraba al cuarto de una niña y claro ya todo el mundo sabía que en Hogwarts se hospedaba una niña, muy pocos la habían visto y a muchos otros les daba lo mismo.

Salió del baño y se dirigió a su sala común, estaba cansado, el primer día y todos los profesores directo dejarles deberes.

-Será mejor que me vaya, de repente malas vibras llegan a mi- dijo Florence desde un asiento cerca de la puerta tomando sus deberes y saliendo disparada al cuarto de chicas

-Valla Severus¿que le hiciste ahora?- preguntó Avery al verla salir

-¡Cómo si me importara!- exclamó Severus también dirigiéndose a su propio dormitorio

-Espera,- el aludido se paró- Empezaremos las clases este jueves si no tienes inconveniente

-No lo tengo, ahora quiero ir a dormir

-Muy bien Severus

Severus cayó rendido en sus cama y durmió mas tranquilo que la noche anterior y esperaba que su plan, es decir, hacer que Josephine hiciera demasiados deberes, funcionara para que no saliera de su cuarto y dejara que su propia vida, la vida de Severus, continuara lo mas normal posible. Por supuesto estaba equivocado

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Josephine se despertaba con pereza, bostezó varias veces y se levantó de su cama. Se detuvo al ver la nota en el escritorio que decía lo siguiente: 

**Para antes de la comida deberás de acabar la "b" y la "c" si no olvídate de tener libre la mañana siguiente. Severus**

Claro que se iba a olvidar de la mañana siguiente, era imposible terminar todo eso y más teniendo en cuenta la hora que era. Su desayuno descansaba cerca de la nota y no tardó en empaquetarse todo.

Después atrajo sus deberes y empezó a escribir, jamás pensó que estaría haciendo eso en Hogwarts, si lo hubiera sabido ni hubiera venido, al menos con Matilde (su antigua institutriz)… pero que pensaba, ambos eran aburridos.

- Toc, toc- Josephine se volvió extrañada hacía la puerta principal, debía estar alucinando, pero no, volvieron a tocar. Con desconfianza se acercó y abrió la puerta.

- Hola¿te acuerdas de mi?- preguntó una joven pelirroja. Josephine asintió y se extrañó de que otras dos muchachas fueran a sus espaldas y la vieran con caras de interés- ¿Podemos pasar?- preguntó Lily y Josephine se hizo a un lado.- Me llamo Lily Evans- dijo cuando estuvieron las tres en el centro de la habitación- Y ella es Clara y ella es…

- Sarah- dijo una chica morena de ojos castaños acercándose a Josephine y dándole la mano, Josephine la estrechó y la chica la abrazó- Eres tan linda, yo tengo una hermana casi de tu edad y es tan…

-Sarah suéltala que la ahogas- dijo esta vez Clara separando a su amiga de Josephine- discúlpala pero ella tiene ese instinto maternal y… - Josephine dejó entrever una sonrisa que trató de simular tapándose la boca. Las otras tres chicas se rieron también

-La profesora McGonagall nos dijo donde podíamos encontrarte y te trajimos unos dulces- Lily le extendió una cesta con dibujos de flores repleta de dulces. Josephine dejó de reírse y la miró extrañada sin entender muy bien ¿esas chicas habían ido a llevarle dulces¿por qué?- Vamos no desconfíes, son muy ricos

Josephine tomó la cesta con temor y dió un leve –"gracias"

-No hay de que- dijo la pelirroja tomando asiento en la cama, las otras chicas hicieron lo mismo

Josephine no sabía que decir ni que hacer, era tan extraña toda esa situación y entonces recordó a Matilde:

----Cuando una mujer se encuentra en una situación incómoda, lo mejor es ofrecer una copa de vino, un aperitivo y hablar sobre ello--- Pero Josephine ni tenía vino, ni aperitivo, pero…

-¿Gustan unos dulces?- dijo no muy convencida de que sirviera acercándoles la canasta.

-¡Que linda eres¡- exclamó Sarah- Lily no nos dejó ni tomar uno cuando veníamos para acá- dijo tomando una rana de chocolate

-Si, a veces suele ser muy aprensiva- esta vez fue Clara quien tomó turrón

-Gracias chicas- dijo Lily mirándolas con reproche pero a su vez tomó una babosa de gelatina

-¿Y cómo te llamas?- preguntó Sarah- Lily nos dijo que en el tren no hablaste mucho

-Me llamo Josephine Karkarov

-¿Tu padre es Jonh Karkarov?- esta vez quien formuló la pregunta fue Clara. Josephine asintió- ¡Guau! El es uno de los empresarios mas ricos- Josephine no contestó, en realidad casi no sabía nada de sus padres- Pero el vive muy lejos, en otro país desde que su mujer, perdón, tu mamá enfermó- esto lo dijo muy lento, sus amigas le dijeron con la mirada que se callara

-Eh… ¿Ya conoces el gran comedor?- preguntó Lily intentando cambiar el tema

-No por que Se…por que tengo que hacer unos deberes y como no he terminado no he tenido tiempo- Fiu! Estuvo cerca, debería considerar lo que le dijo Severus y aparentar ser muda

-¿Qué clase de deberes, podemos ayudarte?- preguntó Sarah

-No lo creo- dijo Josephine dirigiéndose de regreso a su escritorio y explicándoles lo que tenía que hacer- …y luego no dejo que cenara por que dijo que no quería que ensuciara el trabajo

-¿Pero quien fue, quien te dejó esto?

-Si, que patán, no dejar cenar a un niño

-A mi se me hace una pérdida de tiempo que un niño haga tantas planas, para enseñarles a leer y a escribir…

-Eso es lo peor- dijo Josephine interrumpiendo a Lily- yo sé leer y escribir, pero él dice que debo mejorar mi letra

-¿El?

-Si, mi tutor

-¿Y cómo se llama tu tutor?

-Ehh…se llama…eh…no lo recuerdo- dijo bajando la mirada, ya callate Josephine, se decía así misma, pero era tan bueno tener con quien quejarse…

-Pues dile que esto no es enseñar

-Pero Clara- dijo Sarah- que tal si le dice eso y la castiga

-Pues entonces que le diga que nosotros se lo mandamos decir y a ver que se meta con alguien mayor que esta pequeña, aunque…

-¿Qué estas pensando Clara?

-Bueno Lily, que tal si le ayudamos un poco, solo a adelantar unas letras, así ella podría salir y conocer el castillo, la verdad que estar encerrada no es algo bueno para una niña

-Si lo entiendo pero…

-Si Lily, vamos a ayudarle al fin ella ya se sabe el abecedario y no interferiríamos con su educación- dijo esta vez Sarah

-No lo sé…- y sus amigas pusieron caras de puchero- Bien, saben como manipular a la gente¿pero debemos hacer que se parezca a su letra de acuerdo? No queremos meterla en problemas

-Bien, Josephine escribe con tu letra las letras del alfabeto que te faltan.

Josephine lo hizo en seguida ¿En realidad le iban a ayudar?. Cada una de las chicas tomo su varita, se dividieron las letras, pronunciaron un hechizo y las letras fueron multiplicándose poco a poco y fueron a plasmarse en los pergaminos, Josephine estaba impresionada.

-Bien pequeña ahora podrás salir del castillo, pero te recomendamos que se los vayas dando poco a poco, por lo que contaste no es muy amable- dijo Sarah

-Si lo es, lo que pasa es que…

-¿Qué?

-Que…eh…que dice que tiene mucho trabajo, si eso dijo

-Como sea no debe tratarte así

-Bueno chicas debemos irnos, todavía tenemos algunas clases, nos vemos Josephine. Cuídate

-Si cuidate mucho y si te hace algo puedes buscarnos y decirnos lo que ocurre

-Si pequeña, Oh eres tan linda

-Si Sarah, ya déjala

-Adios

-Adios- respondió Josephine muy impresionada, contrariada y extrañada

¿Qué había sido todo eso? No importaba, la habían ayudado y ahora podía estar libre para salir pero…debía seguir el consejo y darle los trabajos poco a poco por lo menos estaría libre para la mañana siguiente.

* * *

-Como veo que no has terminado, tendrás que acabar mañana, ahora empezaremos con la siguiente letra- dijo Severus al llegar en una hora libre que tenía 

-Pero si ya acabé y empecé con la "d"- Severus la miró muy extrañado y miró los pergaminos sin notar nada raro

-Bien¡ahora apúrate y termina la "d", "e" y "f" para esta noche! o ya sabes que en la mañana...

-Pero Severus, dijiste que…

-Sé lo que dije, pero ahora te estoy pidiendo otra cosa.- Josephine volvió a su trabajo, al fin y al cabo terminara o no saldría mañana

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Severus señalando la canasta de dulces- ¿Dónde las conseguiste?

-Eh…- ¿Debería decirle?- Pues verás…

-Quiero la verdad Josephine

-Bien- dijo poniéndose de pie- vinieron tres chicas a traermelos ¿contento?

-¿tres chicas¿Quiénes?

-Una se llamaba Lily, otra Clara y Sarah

-¿Lily Evans?

-Si, creo que así se apellida

-¿Era pelirroja?

-Aja

-¿y que te dijo¿les hablaste sobre mi¿Por qué vinieron? Respóndeme- exclamó frustado zarandeandola por los hombros

-Pues no me dejas.- Josephine se soltó y se alejó de él- Dijeron que venían a traerme esos dulces y no, no les dije sobre ti.

-¿Estas segura?

-Si Severus, estoy segura

-¿Y luego¿qué mas dijeron?

-Me preguntaron como me llamaba y una de ellas me preguntó si mi padre era el gran empresario y luego se fueron por que tenían clase

-¿y eso fue todo lo que dijeron?

-Si, en general si

-Bien, ahora regresa a tu lugar y continua tu labor, debo ir por unos libros a la biblioteca y regresó mas al rato

-Bien

-Y será mejor que me lleve estos dulces o no te concentrarás

-Pero Severus

-Ya dije- y sin que Josephine pudiera seguir reclamando se marchó. Josephine le sacó la lengua a la ya ahora puerta vacía y decidió que recuperaría sus dulces costara lo que costara.

* * *

Severus llegó a la biblioteca muy alterado¿Qué hacía Lily ahí y por qué? 

-Hola Severus- dijo Lily llegando hasta él

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Severus maldiciendose por su suerte

-Por lo del trabajo, James convenció a Black de que…

-¿James? Creí que era Potter, o no me digas que ya caiste en sus redes- ¡lo que le faltaba¡ que Lily y Potter tuvieran algo

-Lo que ocurra entre él y yo no es de tu incumbencia y… y¿qué haces con esos dulces?- Con la pregunta se le cayó el alma a los pies ¿Lo había descubierto?

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

Hola, espero que les guste el capítulo y lamento haber tardado tanto pero me desaparecí unos cuantos días vagando jeje en cuanto a la huída de Josephine, había pensado en ponerla en flash back así que si gustan un buen relato de cómo escapó pues avísenme y lo subo, si no pues no jeje (lo siento ando de simple). 

Gracias a Josefina por sacarme de mi error con el nombre, tenías razón es Josephine por lo que en este capítulo lo he cambiado jeje, gracias por el comentario. Y gracias también a Lia Du Black por seguir leyendo y dejandome reviews, te prometo que Severus va a sufrir jeje pero por el momento dejemos a Severus descargar su ira jeje. Así mismo espero más comentarios y prometo actualizar pronto.

Cuidense

Atte

AnA


	18. La canasta

Hola, aqui esta un nuevo capítulo que espero que les guste, ya se que muchos de ustedes van a pasar tiempo leyendo el último libro si no es que ya lo leyeron pero espero que se tomen un tiempecito para leer la historia, que seguira el rumbo previsto jeje.

* * *

**LA CANASTA**

Severus miró hacia su mano y ahí estaba la maldita canasta con sus dulces. ¿lo habría descubierto?

-¡Qué¡¿ no puedo comer dulces?- respondió indignado

-Pero es que en esa canasta yo le…- Lily miró la canasta y unos segundos después posó sus ojos esmeraldas en Severus- ¿Es posible?- preguntó

-¿Es posible? Si, me has descubierto, se la compré a alguien¿ALGÚN PROBLEMA?- preguntó furioso

-No- respondió Lily enfrentándosele ¿Quién se creía Severus para gritarle?

- Bien, entonces ¿qué decías del trabajo?

-¿El trabajo¡Ah si! Black esta dispuesto a hacer una tregua, los tres necesitamos una buena calificación

-De acuerdo, solo dime cuándo y dónde nos reuniremos

-¿De verdad?- preguntó Lily extrañada

-Si, ahora debo ir por unos libros

Severus se alejó inmediatamente hacia los estantes. Era un completo estúpido. Lily casi lo descubría y claro, ella le diría a todo mundo y él sería el hazme reír y… demonios - se dijo así mismo al llegar al estante en donde encontraría el libro que ahora estaba vacío- ¿por qué no había libros suficientes?- Tomó otro del mismo tema y se fue a las mesas de consulta a hacer sus deberes. Y por supuesto que en ese libro no venía todo lo que necesitaba, debió venir inmediatamente por el otro y…- ¿Qué haces con ese libro?- preguntó Severus a una triste Florence sentada.

-¿te importaría callarte?- intentó retarlo la aludida- Estoy leyendo

-Dame ese libro- dijo acercándosele

-¿por qué?

-Por que lo necesito y tu no.

-Pues lo siento, hasta que acabe de leerlo te lo daré

-Florence por favor- trató de decir amablemente- lo necesito

-No y…- Florence posó su mirada en la mano de Severus- ¿y esa canasta?

Severus se tomó las sienes con su mano exasperado, debía de deshacerse de esa canasta inmediatamente. Miró hacia la entrada en busca de una salida y cual fue su sorpresa al ver que Lily lo observaba detenidamente.

- Yo la compré…para…para ti- dijo extendiéndosela. "Haber si así se alejaba de problemas"

-¿Para mi?- dijo con un leve sonrisa que al segundo desapareció- ¿por qué?-preguntó seriamente. ¿Severus dándole un regalo? De repente y como si entendiera se levantó asustada y puso su mano sobre la frente de Severus- ¿Tienes fiebre¿te han hechizado?

-Por supuesto que no. Si no la quieres bien pero…

- La quiero...- Florence tomó la canasta inmediatamente antes de que Severus se arrepintiera- Ten- dijo dándole el libro- y será mejor que me valla antes de que nos vean juntos.- Severus tomó el libro y volteó justo a tiempo para ver al hermano de Black y su grupito de Slytherins entrar a la biblioteca. Parecía que buscaba a alguien y después de unos momentos Regulus Black se le acercó.

-¿Qué hay Snape?

-¡Black! – exclamó Severus levantando la vista hacia el visitante, ya estaba sentado haciendo sus deberes- ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Me preguntaba si has visto a Florence

-No, no la he visto

-¡Que extraño! Como siempre esta pegada a ti- dijo sentándose a lado de Snape

-Pues no lo está, así que si me disculpas debo de…

-Tengo que hacer un trabajo con ella sobre runas antiguas, es muy buena en esa materia

-¿No me digas?- preguntó Snape sarcásticamente

-¿A ti te gustan las runas antiguas?

-No

-Pero las pociones si ¿verdad?

-¿A que viene tanto interrogatorio?

-A nada, solo intentaba hacer plática

-Pues no…

-Mira ahí está, nos vemos después Severus

-Nos vemos

-¿Qué le pasaba a todo el mundo¿No podía tener un momento de paz¿Y por qué demonios le dio la canasta a Florence¿En qué estaba pensando? No, si ese era el problema, no pensaba.

Se sentía inquieto, debía alejarse de todo por unos momentos así que tomó sus cosas, salió de la biblioteca y del castillo rumbo al bosque prohibido.

Pasó junto a la orilla del lago hasta casi llegar a la muralla de los terrenos de Hogwarts, entró al bosque y caminó durante un par de minutos. Frente a él se encontraba otro lago, mas pequeño que el primero pero tranquilo y hermoso. Severus lanzó un suspiro, caminó hasta la orilla y se dejó caer en el suelo, todo era paz y tranquilidad. Trató de no pensar en nada y disfrutar de su soledad.

-----

Josephine esperó unos minutos a que Snape se hubiera ido y salió de la habitación por la puerta principal, miró a ambos lados y como no había nadie se dirigió hacia las escaleras, se escondió detrás de una estatua al ver que unos chicos subían por estas y tomó la poción para hacerse gato, debía encontrar a Snape, no iba a dejar que se comiera todos los dulces.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras y se encaminó hacia la derecha, había varios retratos colgados, pero no veía ni señas de Severus. Entró a un pasillo sin salida y tuvo que regresarse desilusionada, como le faltaba poco para transformarse se escondió detrás de una estatua y volvió a tomar la poción "Debía pensar en hacer más"- se dijo a sí misma. Caminó por otro corredor y dio un par de vueltas, siguió a un par de chicos y fue cuando la vio…la biblioteca, muchos alumnos entraban y salían de ella y en especial ese pasillo estaba muy concurrido, de nuevo sentía que iba a transformarse y esta vez se escondió detrás de una columna.

Se asomó por la columna y justo en ese momento iba saliendo Severus de la biblioteca, iba muy apurado y se alejaba por el corredor hacia unas escaleras, debía tomar más poción y seguirlo aunque no vio que llevaba la canasta de dulces¿la habría hecho pequeña? Debía apurarse o lo perdería y…

-Hola¿Estas perdida?- Un joven se encontraba frente a ella y se agachaba para estar a su estatura.- ¿No me recuerdas? Nos vimos en el expreso- Josephine asintió y vio como Severus se perdía a lo lejos- Me llamo Remus Lupin- Josephine se quedó callada- Vamos, Lily ya nos dijo que no eras muda- la pequeña sonrió apenada

-Me llamo Josephine Karkarov

-Hola Josephine¿Qué te trae por estos rumbos?

-Solo buscaba a… buscaba la biblioteca pero ya la encontré

-¿Y qué haces aquí escondida?

-Eh…yo esperaba que…ah sí, esperaba que no hubiera tanta gente para entrar

-¿Por qué?- Josephine no sabía que contestarle, abrió y cerró la boca sin emitir sonido alguno. Lupin lo notó.- Lo siento, las chicas dijeron que eras un poco tímida- ¿Tímida? Claro que era tímida, esos no eran sus territorios y todos eran tan amables, excepto Severus claro, que se sentía extraña y no sabía como actuar.- Bien, no te preocupes, no te agobiaré con tantas preguntas- El chico sonrió y Josephine se sintió aliviada y con ánimos de ser ella la que preguntara

-¿Qué significa esa P?- Josephine señaló la insignia que Lupin traía en el pecho.- Lily también tiene una

-Significa que somos prefectos

-¡Ah! y ¿Qué es un prefecto?

-Se supone que los prefectos deben hacer que las reglas se cumplan aunque a veces es casi imposible- Josephine sonrió tratado de imaginarse por qué lo decía- Muy bien Josephine, si no se te ofrece nada dejaré de molestarte y te dejaré seguir tu camino- dijo Lupin poniéndose de pie- Si necesitas algo solo…

-¿Tendrás a caso un mapa de Hogwarts?- preguntó la pequeña ilusionada, no podía perder tanto tiempo buscando y andando por los corredores pues ya casi no tenía poción para hacerse gato. El joven la miró durante unos segundos y negó con la cabeza- Que mala suerte, tendré que buscar el Gran Comedor por mi misma

-Justamente iba hacia allá cuando te vi - Lupin le tendió la mano- Vamos, iremos juntos. Sé que a las chicas les agradará verte- Josephine con un poco de desconfianza tomó la mano que le ofrecían.

Ambos anduvieron por un buen rato caminado: bajando escaleras, saltando algunos escalones, yendo por corredores. Durante el recorrido Remus le hizo de guía turístico- Y aquí está el comedor- dijo al final señalándole unas gran puertas de roble que estaban abiertas y por las cuales entraban muchos alumnos. Josephine se paró en seco.

-¿Sucede algo?

A la mente de Josephine acudieron las palabras que le dijo Severus- "que ni se te ocurra salir de esta habitación en horas concurridas y por supuesto fuera de este lugar no nos conocemos" ¿Y si Severus estaba ahí?  
- Debo irme- dijo la pequeña soltando la mano que la sujetaba-eh… debo ver a…- no se le ocurría una buena excusa y empezaba a caminar hacia atrás- lo que pasa es que…bueno ADIOS- y sin que Lupin pudiera decir nada más, Josephine echó a correr.

* * *

Lupin no entendía lo que pasaba y después de unos segundos preguntandoselo decidió entrar al comedor, sus amigos lo esperaban en la mesa de Gryffindor 

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto Remus?- preguntó James Potter- ¿Qué tanto le preguntaste al profesor?

- Lo siento chicos pero me encontré a Josephine Karkarov

- ¿En serio?- dijo esta vez Clara- Ja, lo ves Lily te dije que nuestra ayuda sería de provecho.

-¿Ayuda?

-Si James, lo que pasa es que...

Sin embargo Lupin no escuchaba el relato, mas bien su mirada se posaba en Lily Evans, se veía tan distraída mirando la entrada del Gran Comedor, como si esperara a alguien, ese comportamiento era tan extraño en ella...

- ¿Ocurre algo Lily?- preguntó James quien también se había percatado de la situación

- Nada James es solo que...- empezó a decir Lily con una sonrisa, pero se calló al ver sus compañeros la miraban impresionados- ¿Qué?..¿qué les sucede?

- Si que tu cambio ha funcionado amigo- dijo esta vez Sirius dandole una palmada a James- Evans se ha digando a hablarte por tu nombre y no por tu apellido

Lily miró a Clara que estaba a su lado pregúntandole con la mirada si lo que decía Sirius era verdad, la muchacha asintió

- Pues no le veo nada de raro, ese es su nombre y si no quiere que le llame así pues...

- Nada de eso Lily, llamame James todas las veces que quieras- la aludida se sonrojó

- ¿Y qué te dijo la pequeña Josephine?- esta vez Sarah le preguntaba a Lupin para cambiar el tema y salvar a su amiga, sin embargo cuando formlço la preguntça no pudo dejar que un leve sonrojo apareciera en su rostro.

-Ojala y sí estuviera en el comedor y se tardara mucho ahí.- Se dijo Josephine así misma y corrió rumbo a su habitación, sin embargo tardó un buen rato en poder llegar pues tuvo que esconderse mientras unas chicas pasaban y parecían tener todo el tiempo del mundo para caminar.

-Si amiga, solo debes de manipular un poco a Alfredo

-¿Manipular?

-Ya sabes depende de la situación, hacerlo sentir culpable, puedes poner cara de tristeza. También puedes hacerle creer que estas de su lado por completo, eso les gusta y puedes hacerle creer que él es lo mejor, el mas listo, el mas guapo y créeme amiga eso funciona con todo el mundo, incluso con la bibliotecaria, finge que amas los libros y que odias que los dañen y te tendrá mucha consideración y también…

Las chicas se marcharon y Josephine siguió su camino, cuando llegó a la habitación cerró la puerta y se sentó en el escritorio algo agitada por tanto correr. No habían pasado ni 10 minutos cuando Snape entró.

Después de estar unos momentos en aquel lago, Severus había sentido que la mejor manera de descargar su frustración era con Josephine, la única culpable de todo. Así que inmediatamente había regresado al castillo.

-Veo que no has terminado- dijo con cara de satisfacción- Si sigues así no podrás salir de aquí- Severus se echó en la cama, quería hacerla rabiar

-Si tienes razón, no podré- declaró Josephine con una sonrisa muy sospechosa para Severus y siguió su trabajo

-Lástima de tanto trabajo para salir de tu casa si te vas a quedar aquí todo el tiempo…

-Si que lo fue

-Si vieras lo grande que es el castillo, hay muchos lugares que recorrer

-Me imagino

-Y la biblioteca es tan grande y hay tantos libros, incluso hay una sección prohibida

-¿Prohibida?- Josephine se volvió a Severus muy interesada

-Así es, solo alumnos muy selectos tienen acceso a ella y deben tener un permiso del profesor

-¿Y tú has entrado?

-Por supuesto, lástima que tú no tengas oportunidad para intentar entrar, jamás saldrás de este lugar

-Si, ya lo sé ¿Contento? Ahora ¿podrías regresarme los dulces?, terminaré mañana lo demás

-¿Tus dulces?

-Si, los dulces en la canasta que te llevaste…- Severus desvió la mirada, el que ella le preguntara por sus dulces no estaba en sus planes- ¿Te los comiste?- preguntó Josephine al ver que Severus no contestaba

-Si..., me los comí todos ¿Algún problema?- preguntó incorporándose un poco.

-Pero eran míos- declaró Josephine levantándose de su asiento

-Pues ya no

-¿Y la canasta?

-No lo sé..., la tiré en algún lado- dijo Severus no dándole importancia y volviéndose a recostar

Josephine se quedó pasmada, su mirada era de una gran tristeza y si Severus no la conociera hubiera pensado que iba a estallar en llanto.

.Regresa a tu trabajo- dijo al final Severus pero Josephine no se movió y aún lo miraba como si al hacerlo, la canasta con los dulces fuera a aparecer- Te dije que regresaras a trabajar- repitió Severus levantándose pero aún así Josephine no se movió y le suplicaba con la mirada.- Bien..., te compraré más dulces y ahora trabaja por que si no…

-No quiero…- dijo interrumpiéndolo- quiero la canasta

-¿La canasta?... Te dije que la tiré

-Pues vallamos a buscarla- dijo Josephine corriendo hacia la puerta

-¿Vallamos? – preguntó Severus incrédulo- NO- dijo cerrándole el paso

-Entonces ve y tráela

-Ya te dije que te compraré los dulces y…

-No y no, yo quiero la canasta

-No seas malcriada y regresa a tu lugar a trabajar o si no…

-NOOOOO, yo quiero la canasta- gritó Josephine dando una patada al suelo

-Pues lo siento por que no la tendrás, la tiré.

-Entonces recupérala, aún debe estar ahí, no ha pasado mucho tiempo y…

-¿Qué ocurre contigo? Es solo una estúpida canasta

Josephine lo miró enojada

-No es solo una estúpida canasta, es la canasta que Lily y sus amigas me dieron a mi, especialmente para mi y solo para mi…- la habitación empezaba a temblar

-...DE ACUERDO- gritó Snape- Iré por ella

Josephine sonrió y la habitación regresó a la normalidad. Severus se giró y tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos que salió por la puerta principal ¿Por qué era tan importante esa canasta? y ¿Cómo la recuperaría?

Caminó unos segundo sin saber a dónde se dirigía exactamente, tal vez Florence estaría en la biblioteca, así que fue hasta ahí y la busco por todo el lugar pero no la encontró. Salió algo frustrado y recordó que a estas horas la mayoría estaba en el gran comedor, por lo que se dirigió ahí. No había dado ni 20 pasos cuando un joven con una lupa chocó con él.

-Discúlpeme- dijo el chico inmediatamente y al reconocer a Severus le sonrió- Usted es Severus Snape¿Se acuerda de mi?

-¿Holmes?- preguntó Snape con tono de cansancio

-Así es, lamento haber chocado con usted pero le estaba siguiendo la pista.

-¿La pista?

-Si, estoy buscando en donde se hospeda Josephine Karkarov ¿Usted la conoce? Supongo que no, vine siguiendo las…fue un placer hablar con usted- dijo el pequeño cuando Severus se alejaba.

- Mocosos- exclamó despectivamente una vez que se hubo alejado

Un momento ¿Buscando a Josephine?

-Espera niño

-Dígame

Severus titubeó y decidió preguntar- ¿Quién es esa Josephine Karkarov?

-Ella es una niña que vino a Hogwarts y …

-¿La conoces?

-Algunas veces íbamos a su casa, mi padre es amigo del suyo y él insistió en que debo de saludarla y con esta lupa puedo…

-Creo que pierdes tu tiempo buscándola por estos rumbos

-¿Por qué?

-Por que…no importa- dijo Snape siguiendo su camino, no había forma de que el niño la encontrara con una lupa

-Llegó hasta el gran comedor, aún había bastante gente pero pronto localizó a Florence sentada a lado de Regulus, "Muy bien" se dijo así mismo desde la entrada del comedor y ahora que ya tenía a su presa¿cómo iba a recuperar la canasta?... No podía llegar así como así y quitársela, ella sospecharía. Y…No, mejor era esperar a que saliera, pero antes de eso comería algo. Entró al gran comedor y se sentó muy alejado de ella, debía pensar un plan, al fin y al cabo él era bueno en ello.

Apenas estaba disfrutando de un pay de manzana cuando Florence junto con Regulus se levaban y caminaban hacia la salida, sin pensarlo más el también se levantó y los siguió a una considerable distancia. Una amiga de Florence llamada Jazmín, que iba en Ravenclaw, se les unió en el camino ¿A dónde iban?

Siguieron caminado hasta llegar al tercer piso, donde Regulus se despidió y tomó otro camino, las chicas siguieron hacia el aula de Encantamientos¿Tal vez si utilizaba algún hechizo? No. aún había gente en los pasillos y sería muy sospechoso que…

- Hola de nuevo – Severus casi brinca del susto y a sus espaldas se encontraba de nuevo el niño Holmes- ¿Esta espiando a alguien¿puedo ayudarlo? Mi padre me ha…

-¿No deberías estar en clases o algo así?- preguntó Severus algo exasperado

-Si, tiene razón, lo veré después…

El chico se marchó. Severus volvió a su trabajo y para su desgracia, Florence y su compañera ya había entrado al aula de encantamientos. Derrotado y sin ningún plan en mente dio la vuelta y caminó.

-!Severus¡- gritó Florence desde lo lejos y alcanzándolo por detrás

-¿No deberías estar en clase?

-Si, pero fui al baño antes de entrar y cuando regresé te vi y…¿Te encuentras bien?

Sin decir una palabra Severus tomó la mochila Florence y rebuscó en su contenido, ahí estaba la maldita canasta. Con una mano sostuvo la mochila y con la otra tomó su varita, iba a lanzarle un hechizo confundidor cuando…

-Severus te estaba buscando¿ya la encontraste?- preguntó un niño llegando hasta ellos

-¿Quién es él?- preguntó Florence

-¿Holmes?- inquirió Snape cuando el pequeño estuvo frente a ellos.

-No, aunque vino a verme hace un rato, tiene una lupa que puede ver las huellas ¿No es genial? Y lo mejor es que me la prestó y dijo que…

- _Confundus_- el relato de Josephine fue interrumpido por le hechizo que Severus le había mandado a Florence

-¿Qué le hiciste Severus?

Pero el aludido no contestó, sacó la canasta de la mochila que aún tenía en su poder y se la entregó a Josephine

-Ahora regresa a tu habitación y después hablaremos muy seriamente- Josephine tragó saliva y salió corriendo.

Severus dirigió de nuevo su varita a Florence y le dijo:

---Cuando fuiste al baño, dejaste la mochila en el lavabo, escuchaste ruido pero no le diste importancia, saliste y me encontraste, cuando abrí la mochila, la canasta no estaba y te desmayaste ¿entendido?---Florence asintió--- Y no dirás nada de la canasta ni harás nada para encontrarla por que no quieres que me entere- Severus la despertó y escondió su varita

-¿qué pasó?- dijo enfocando su mirada en Severus, después en su mochila- No, no puede ser, estaba aquí, lo juro…y…

-¿se te perdió algo Florence?- La muchacha lo miró por unos momentos y después dijo:

- No..., nada, solo... una pluma

- Muy bien, pensé que era algo realmente importante- declaró Snape- Pero será mejor que me valla y que tú entres a clase. Adiós

Severus subió furioso a la habitación de Josephine

-¿qué crees que hacías allá abajo?- preguntó al entrar y vio al pequeño Holmes en el escritorio

-Buscando la canasta

-¿Buscando la canasta? Te dije que yo la buscaría

-Tardaste mucho y pensé que se te había olvidado

-No debiste salir y luego disfrazada de ese mocoso¿Qué ibas a hacer si te lo encontrabas eh?

-Pero no me lo encontré

-Siempre lo mismo y te lo había advertido que nadie…

-¿No sé por qué estas molesto? En primera no salí cuando había mucha gente, salí disfrazada de alguien y nadie te vio con Josephine, es decir, conmigo. Y ¿Por qué la canasta estaba en la mochila? Creí que la habías tirado y que te habías comido todos los…

-Eso no importa, ya tienes tu maldita canasta, así que trabaja

-De acuerdo Severus, tienes razón, fui una desobediente.

Severus se quedó de a 6 ¿Qué le pasaba a esa niña? Sin poder comprender más tomó sus cosas y salió antes de volverse loco.

Severus no regresó esa tarde. Josephine estaba muy contenta así que se sentó en el suelo aún con la apariencia del pequeño Holmes, puso el retrato de su elfa frente a ella, la caja de música que Severus le había dado ahora tocaba su melodía, su gato Sevsev permanecía en su regazo y la canasta reposaba a su lado. Josephine tomaba los dulces y los degustaba a la vez que comenzaba algunas reflexiones sobre lo que había sucedido.

No entendía ¿Cómo era posible que la canasta aún estuviera repleta de dulces si Severus había dicho que se los había comido todos? Y si había tirado la canasta ¿Por qué estaba en la mochila de esa chica? Y que extraño era ese Jack Holmes, dijo que había tardado mucho en encontrarla solo para saludarla, lo bueno era que le había prestado su lupa y había podido seguir las huellas de Severus, aunque a decir verdad se lo había encontrado de pura casualidad.

Josephine lanzó un suspiro y se levantó, buscó entre los pedazos de pergamino que había en el escritorio y encontrando lo que quería volvió a su sitio anterior.

-Veamos que clases tiene Severus mañana- dijo la pequeña leyendo con interés el pergamino en cuestión. Había conseguido el horario y trascrito cuando Snape había dejado su mochila en el cuarto en el momento en que fue a buscar la canasta y lo había hecho justo a tiempo porque poco después había llegado Jack Holmes.- Tiene pociones y dice que en las mazmorras mmm…creo que podré salir muy temprano, ir al gran comedor y después...

La semana pasó muy rápido, con el horario de Severus en las manos y los deberes hechos, podía conocer el castillo evitando, por supuesto, los lugares cercanos a las clases del susodicho. No era nada fácil por que aún no conocía todo el castillo, pero algunos retratos le ayudaban y también algunos alumnos.

-Solo sigue este pasillo, da vuelta a la izquierda, en el primer pasillo a la derecha y ahí esta el Gran Comedor- fue la indicación de una chica morena cuando Josephine se había perdido por tercera vez.

Se había despertado muy temprano y por primera vez había desayunado en el Gran Comedor, se había quedado sorprendida al entrar y se sentía muy feliz, y por supuesto algunas chicas se le acercaron por curiosidad pero pronto se fueron. También había dado una vuelta por la biblioteca, la señora Pince parecía muy estricta y reacia a que alguien tomara prestado sus libros, pero con astucia y un poco de lo que escuchaba, decidió entrar.

-Buenas tardes- dijo Josephine

-Pero si es la pequeña Josephine¿Qué te trae por estos rumbos?

-El profesor Dumbledore me dijo que podía visitar la biblioteca, pero me dijeron que le preguntara a usted por un diccionario que me pudiera ayudar para leer este libro- dijo enseñándole un libro cuyo título decía "Las aventuras de Sherlock Holmes" , el cual le había prestado Jack al enterarse de que la pequeña no conocía nada de su bisabuelo. – Es un libro muggle y como dijeron que usted era la mejor y sabe todo de los libros decidí preguntarle

La mujer no dijo nada, la observó durante unos instantes y después le dijo que la acompañara. Josephine estaba más que entusiasmada de estar en la biblioteca, era mucho más grande de lo que pensaba y estaba repleta de libros, podía pasarse toda la vida en ese lugar. La bibliotecaria se detuvo y de uno de los estantes le entregó un diccionario muggle.

-Como no eres alumna del colegio, temo que no podré dejar que lo saques de la biblioteca

-Por supuesto, aunque creo que nadie debería poder sacar los libros, hay personas que no los cuidan y creo que se debería considerar un delito y enviarlos a Azkaban

La bibliotecaria la miró detenidamente y a Josephine le pareció que iba a sonreír, sin embargo no lo hizo.

-Creo que esa sería la única forma en que los libros pudieran ser respetados. En fin, no puedes hacer ruido mientras estés aquí y puedes sentarte en cualquier mesa de consulta, cuando termines puedes dejar el diccionario en los carritos para que yo lo acomode después.

-No se preocupe y muchas gracias, no se habían equivocado, usted es muy buena.

La mujer inclinó la cabeza y se fue muy contenta.

Josephine pensó que le sería de ayuda tenerla a ella de aliada, así que se propuso jamás hacerla enojar y cumplir con sus normas.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo, espero que les guste y que me manden sus comentarios.

Un saludo a Adriana por su review y espero que te siga gustando

Sin mas que agregar me despido, que tengan una bonita semana y no tardaré en escribir jeje

Atte

AnA


	19. Peleas y castigo 1

Hola a todos, aquí está un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste

* * *

PELEAS y CASTIGOS 1 

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Josephine había llegado a Hogwarts. Para su fortuna Severus había calmado sus ánimos después del primer jueves e incluso se veía menos molesto y por qué no decirlo, algo más agradable. El fin de semana y a insistencia de Dumbledore salió a los terrenos de Hogwarts, no era que no le agradara si no que no veía el sentido a salir habiendo tantas cosas interesantes dentro del castillo. Tres veces a la semana Dumbledore había ido a contarle cuentos que para ella eran muy extraños, sobre todo por que no entendía como un beso había podido despertar a la Bella Durmiente y a Blanca Nieves

Su padre se había disculpado de ir esas dos semanas por el estado de su esposa, pero Dumbledore le advirtió que si no venía no iban a poder mantener a Josephine en Hogwarts por lo que al martes siguiente se presento con cara de pocos amigos.

-Buenas tardes- dijo al entrar al despacho de Dumbledore

-Buenas tardes ¿Qué tal el viaje?- preguntó el aludido

-No creí que tenía que identificarme tres veces más dentro del castillo

-Solo algunas medidas precautorias. Josephine- dijo Dumbledore dirigiéndose a la pequeña que estaba arrinconada en una esquina- acércate y saluda a tu padre. – La pequeña se acercó lo saludó -Muy bien será mejor que bajemos a cenar, me muero de hambre- y sin más Dumbledore los dirigió al Gran Comedor acomodándolos al llegar en una esquina de la mesa de los profesores. Ambos pasaron a mayor parte de la merienda en silencio hasta que el Sr. Karkarov dijo:

-Tu madre estudió en este colegio, no ha cambiado en absoluto

-¿Cómo se encuentra ella?

-Estable

Y no se volvió a hablar más del asunto, o mejor dicho, no se volvió a hablar de nada.

Después de la cena y por insistencia de Dumbledore fueron a darle un vistazo a la habitación de Josephine y el señor Karkarov se quedó en una habitación contigua. A la mañana siguiente desayunaron los tres juntos, algunos profesores alabaron a Josephine pues esta había podido asistir a algunas clases de primer año con ayuda de Holmes, quien se había vuelto una buena fuente de información sobre las materias y maestros.

Después dieron un recorrido y por la tarde el Sr. Karkarov se despedía en las puertas del colegio para marcharse.

-Tu madre pide que le escribas

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé. Pregúntaselo tu misma y algo más, deberías dejar de molestar a los maestros, les haces perder su tiempo- Y sin más desapareció.

Los días y las lluvias empeoraban por lo que generalmente Josephine permanecía debajo de la cama con las cobijas encima y rodeada de sus pertenencias mas preciadas.

Por su parte, Severus había tenido que soportar al pesado de Black y a Lily para el trabajo de transformaciones

-De nuevo te equivocas Black

-¿Dime por qué me equivoqué esta vez Evans?

-No estas poniendo atención, debería ser un puerco espín.- respondió Snape

-Creí haber dicho Evans no Quejicus

-Te advertí que no me llamaras así

-Entonces déjate de quejarte y…

-Basta los dos- intervino Lily a tiempo pues caras de odio en ambos se hacían presntes- jamás terminaremos si siguen así

Ambos chicos se miraron con desprecio y regresaron a sus labores. Estaban los tres en una mesa en la biblioteca finalizando los últimos detalles de su presentación. Pero una voz aguda interrumpió su trabajo

-¿Sirius¿Ya terminaste?- Una chica rubia llegó hasta ellos

-Claro preciosa- dijo Sirius- nos veremos después

-Pero Sirius no puedes irte- ordenó Lily- Aún tenemos cosas que…

-Ya tienes a Snape, además mi parte la finalizaré después. Nos veremos luego- Y sin más Sirius se alejó del lugar.

-!Es un cretino¡- exclamó Lily dando un bufido

-¿Apenas lo descubres Evans?- preguntó Severus con sorna y empezó a recoger sus cosas

-Espera ¿Qué haces?

-Como el cretino se fue yo también

-Pero no puedes irte, además necesito que me ayudes

-¿Ayude?

-Si, veras tengo un pequeño problema en pociones y … tu eres de los mejores

-Creo que Slughorn cree que tú también eres de las mejores.

-Gracias- respondió Lily sonriendo

-No fue un cumplido Evans- respondío inmediatamente tratando de sonar lo más frío posible

-Por favor Severus, te daré lo que quieras, lo que quieras- insistió Lily rogándole con la mirada.

-No quiero nada por que no pienso ayu…

-Hola Lily que bueno que te encuentro-declaró Clara llegando hasta ellos- Ah Hola Snape- dijo cuando se dió cuenta de la presencia de este. El aludido no contestó- ¡Tan encantador como todos los Slytherins!

Severus rió ante el comentario

-Te estas suavizando O'Connor

-Como sea¿Lily tienes el trabajo que hicimos para McGonagall sobre la transformación humana?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Lo necesito y urgentemente

-¿Para qué?

-Liliana esto es importante así que dime si lo tienes o no

-Claro que no, lo dejé en mi casa

-Muy bien Liliana¿que no ves que lo necesito?

-¿ Y no ves que es un trabajo del año pasado? Ni siquiera nos han dejado tarea de esa materia- Clara artículo la boca pero no respondió, solo dijo que debía irse y salió despedida del lugar.

-¡Que chica! En fin ¿En qué estábamos Severus?

-Estábamos en que yo no…

-Hola Lily, Snape- saludó James quien parecía haber acabado de recorrer un maratón en poco tiempo y agitado tomó una silla para sentarse junto a Lily

-¿qué quieres Potter?

-Nada Snape solo quiero un lugar tranquilo para hacer mis deberes.

-Pues yo veo el lugar muy vacío- y así era.

-Sabía que no les importaría mi presencia y ¿Qué hacían?- preguntó James como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Severus iba a explicarme algo de pociones- respondió Lily girnandose de nuevo a Snape. El aludido notó que Lily no se molestaba por la presencia de Potter, de hecho no parecía desagradarle en absoluto.

-Pero si tu eres muy lista en esa materia Lily- Dijo James intentandole dar a entender a Lily que no tenía que preguntale o pedirle ayuda a ese.

-Además yo no…- intentó aclarar Snape, pero al darse cuante meditó su respuesta por unos segundos- Y dime Lily ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

Tanto James como Lily quedaron sorprendidos pero de inmediato Lily preguntó su duda y ambos se enfrascaron en una discusión constructiva al respecto. A James casi le da un infarto y no les quitaba la mirada de encima, algo que Severus notó.

-Hola chicos- esta vez fue Sarah la que se presentó- Hola Severus, eh alguno de ustedes sabe ¿para qué quiere Clara el trabajo de McGonagall que hicmos?

-¿también a ti te lo pidió?- preguntó james

-Y a mi…- contestó Lily

-Si que es extraño, en fin ¿y que tal van ustedes con su trabajo?- preguntó Sarah a Snape y a Lily pero fue James quien respondió:

-Sirius es un irresponsable, los dejó a ellos dos y SOLOS haciendo el trabajo, pero cuando lo encuentre…

Sarah rió, sabía que James estaba molesto, ella sabía que él le había pedido a Sirius que cuidara a Lily y por lo tanto no los dejara SOLOS

-Buenas tardes

"Genial" pensó Severus. Ahora se les reunía Lupin, si solo faltaba que toda la pandilla Gryffindor se reuniera y todos lindos y contentos hicieran un picnic…Sin embargo no pudo dejar de notar que Sarah se sonrojó y desvió la mirada del ahora recién llegado

-¿Saben para que quiere Clara el trabajo de…

-¿También a ti Lupin?, no pero si esa niña esta mal¡debemos saber que se trae entre manos!- exclamó James

-Esto si que es muy interesante- dijo Snape de repente- y yo que creía que no había secretos entre ustedes, pensé que O'Connor iría a contarles todo.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Yo pondría mas atención a sus escapadas por las noches

-¿Qué estas insinuando Snape¿Sabes algo?

-Lo sé, pero como no me creerán, mejor investíguenlo ustedes mismos- Severus empezó a recoger sus cosas de nuevo pero una voz lo sorprendió

-Yo te creeré – declaró Lily- Clara está muy extraña y si sabes algo que nosotros no, dilo por favor

Severus no estaba preparado para semejante repuesta pero meditó la situación, Clara era la mejor amiga de James, tal vez si hablaba, su patética farsa de cambio se vendría abajo enfrente de Lily y ...además tanta preocupación por una estúpida niña le enfermaba. Esperó unos momentos en donde las miradas de los presentes se posaron en él, vio las cara de incredulidad de James, y el escepticismo de los demás, pero no en Evans

-Muy bien, O'Connor está involucrada con Avery, parece que tuvieron una noche de pasión y…

-Mientes- gritó Sarah interrumpiéndolo- ella sería incapaz, digo, es Avery- dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio

-Escucha Snape deja de decir mentiras por que si no…

-Tranquilo Potter ¿Qué gano mintiéndoles?

-Eres un asqueroso, Clara jamás se involucraría con uno de ustedes- declaró James furioso levantándose

- ¿Uno de ustedes?- preguntó Snape riendo, sabía que lo le iban a creer pero ese era un buen camino para desenmascar a James- No me importa si no me crees Potter pero dime ¿Qué te duele más?¿Qué tu mejor amiga te ocultara información? O ¿Qué se acostara con un Slytherin?

-Snape no sigas por favor- pidió Remus

-Pero Lupin si solo digo la verdad o es que acaso la cercanía de la luna llena no te permite ver que…

-No te metas con él Snape- ordenó Sarah al intervenir

-Y Sarah Collem llega para rescatar a su querido Lupin, pero tranquila, yo solo quería que viera lo que tiene enfrente, como dije, tal vez su condición no lo deje ver que te mueres por él

Hubo un silencio, a Sarah se le inundaron sus ojos de lágrimas, miró con odio a Snape y después salió corriendo sin poder mirar a Remus, sentía vergüenza. Lupin permanecía sin poder articular media palabra mirando como Sarah se alejaba.

-Espera Sarah- gritó Lily recogiendo todas sus cosas y saliendo tras ella. Lupin la siguió dejando a James y a Severus solos.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendías desgraciado?- preguntó James acercándosele y tomándolo de la túnica.

-¿Por qué te molestas? Solo dije la verdad

-No tienes vergüenza- dijo James sacando su varita y apuntando al pecho de Snape- para ese momento los pocos alumnos que había en la biblioteca se acercaron ante tal alboroto

-Adelante Potter, hazlo y que todos vean que sigues siendo el aprovechado e imbécil de siempre, hazlo Potter, estoy desarmado.

James tiró su varita y se abalanzó a golpes contra Severus, primero le dio un puñetazo en la cara, Severus cayó en la mesa de trabajo pero al instante respondió golpeándole en el estómago. Era una lucha brutal.

Ambos cayeron sobre las estanterías y miles de libros quedaron en el suelo al igual que ellos, que no aminoraban los puñetazos, patadas y golpes. Por arte de magia fueron separados y ambos levitaban a unos metros de distancia del otro. Madame Pince los apuntaba con su varita y detrás de ella una pequeña que miraba a Snape asustada.

-¿Qué sucede con ustedes¿En mi biblioteca? Mis libros…

Madame Pince estaba fuera de sus casillas, y los reprendidos solo podían seguir mirándose con odio, ambos estaban severamente golpeados, a Snape le salía sangre por la nariz, la boca y un ojo parecía apunto de estallarle, por su parte a James le escurría sangre de la cabeza, sin mencionar un pómulo ensangrentado y que se empezaba a formar un moretón en la quijada.

-Ninguno vuelve a entrar a mi biblioteca por el resto de sus vidas y juró por Merlín que haré que los expulsen a ambos.- Y sin decir más y sin quitarles el hechizo la bibliotecaria salió inmediatamente y solo regresó con mas problemas- Ahí los tienes Albus, mira como han dejado la biblioteca, esto merece la expulsión total e irrevocable de estos dos pelafustanes y...y ¿por que te ríes Dumbledore?- preguntó la mujer al borde de un ataque de nervios

-Lo siento Pince pero una arañita se metió a mi túnica- El director sacó su varita y sacó a la araña verde de entre su túnica, después con una voz mas seria bajo a los dos muchachos y los instó a que salieran inmediatamente con todas sus cosas- Me encargaré de ellos Pince¿por el momento Josephine podrá ayudarte a recogerlos verdad?- La pequeña asintió

-Pero Albus…

Pero Albus salía de la biblioteca

-Que paliza se han dado muchachos, esperaba que en este último año dejaran sus redecillas pero me equivoqué¿Por qué siguen odiándose? En fin vallamos a que les curen a la enfermería y después hablaremos seriamente.

………………………………………………

-Mira lo que han hecho esos malandrines, mira estos libros, están destrozados- exclamaba madame Pince, estaba inconsolable y Josephine no podía mas que compadecerse de ella y preguntarse por Snape ¿por qué se había golpeado con Potter¿Estaría bien¿Debería ir a verle?- No comprendo qué es lo que piensan estos adolescentes, las hormonas por aquí, por allá, deberían encerrarlos hasta que fueran mayores para entender ¿por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mi?

-Deben poder repararse…- dijo Josephine tratando de tranquilizarla

-¿Repararse? Un libro no puede repararse de semejante daño, han dañado no solo su portada sino su dignidad- Y sin mas la mujer estallo en llanto

Josephine no sabía que era lo que sucedía y no sabía que hacer hasta que el profesor Flitwick mandando por Dumbledore la relevó de su puesto diciéndole que ella era muy pequeña para ver esto.

Sin pensarlo más, corrió rumbo a la enfermería pero solo encontró a la profesora McGonagall y al profesor Slughorn fuera de ella.

-De nuevo Potter y Snape causando problemas- dijo McGonagall, quien parecía muy enfadada- no puedo creerlo, se exponen a que los expulsemos

-Por favor Minerva no vamos a expulsarlos, Albus no lo permitiría

-Pero deben tener un castigo muy severo

-Si solo es un juego entre adolescentes, pero tal vez algo de trabajo extra calme sus instintos

-¿Trabajo extra? Ja Yo diría que jamás pudieran salir del castillo, ni a Hogsmeade, ni siquiera a los terrenos del castillo si no es…- Pero Minerva se quedó callada, por la puerta de la enfermería salía James Potter y Dumbledore.

Josephine tomó una de las dos botellitas que le quedaban para convertirse en gato y entró por una de las ventilas.

-¡Que malo eres para golpear!- exclamó Josephine detrás de una cortina. Snape la miró furioso- Madame Pince estaba muy enojada y dijo que ni se acercaran a la biblioteca o ella misma los maldecía y luego…

-No estoy de humor para escuchar tus estupideces

- ¿Por qué lo golpeaste?

-El me empezó a golpear, yo solo me defendí- contestó furioso, hasta esa mocosa creía que el pelfustan de Potter era inocente "¿Por qué lo golpeaste?", por qué no le preguntaba ¿Por qué te golpeó?

-¿Por qué?

-Por qué es un estúpido engreído, solo le dije algunas verdades sobre sus amigos- Y ante esto Severus sonrió, jamás olvidaría la cara que puso cuando le dijo lo de su amiguita.

-Y tan amable que parecía, pero entonces ¿no tienen por que castigarte verdad? No hiciste nada malo, solo te defendiste…Incluso Sherlock Holmes perdona a los que se defienden.

-¿Qué¿Sherlock Holmes? Pero claro si es un experto en la materia me imagino- dijo en tono de burla- , además... ¿Qué hacías en la biblioteca¿No deberías haber estado haciendo tus deberes?

-Eh..veras..fui a buscar información sobre unas historias que me contó Dumbledore, es decir, un beso no puede ser tan mágico y poderoso ¿o si? Creo que cambiaron las historias y en lugar de un beso le dieron un antídoto, entonces estaba buscando antídotos que pudieran deshacer los hechizos o ¿tu que crees?

-¿Un beso?¿estas demente?- preguntó levantándose de la cama- Una niña no debería andar investigando sandeces, debería aprender a escribir

-Pero yo no…

-SEVERUS- llamaron desde la puerta. Josephine le deseó suerte, consumió su última reserva de poción y salió en forma de gato a lado de Severus.

- ¿Qué sucedió Severus?- preguntó Dumbledore

- Simple, Potter es un…

- No pregunté cuál es tu apreciación de James, pregunté ¿qué ocurrió?

- ¿Importa? Él ya dio su versión y me supongo que ya me condenaron como culpable

- Si así fuera no te estaría preguntando, así que contéstame

- él me golpeó, yo solo me defendí

- ¿por qué te golpeo?

- Por decir la verdad de su amiguita y si usted valora la verdad como siempre dice y pide que la apliquemos, creo que no debo ser castigado

- Solo nuestra propia verdad Severus, no la de los demás. Y temo decirte que no solo los golpes empiezan una pelea. - Hizo un pausa evaluandolo, ante esa mirada Severus se sintió vulnerable- En fin, los jefes de sus casas decidirán el castigo adecuado, sin embargo lo veré en mi despacho para un trabajo extra.

* * *

Lily corrió tras de Sarah pero solo llegó a la torre de Gryffindor para encontrarla hecha un mar de lágrimas tendida en su cama. Lily se acercó con cautela y se sentó junto a ella sin saber muy bien que decir. 

Sarah voltio a verla y se lanzó a sus brazos, necesitaba consuelo. Lily la abrazó y la consoló hasta que se calmó.

- Tranquila pequeña,…lo que pasó…

- ¿Cómo pudo saberlo Lily?- preguntó mas calmada- ¿Por qué se lo dijo? Ahora no podré mirar a Remus a la cara¿por qué lo hizo?

- No sé por qué lo hizo Sarah, Snape es muy extraño y… bueno un secreto no es, casi todos lo saben

- No estas ayudando Lily

- Es que es la verdad, incluso no sé por qué él no se había dado cuenta

- Por que yo no le gustó, de hecho pienso que tu le gustas a él

- ¿Estas mal de la cabeza?, Él es solo mi amigo, y lo quiero mucho pero solo como a un hermano y…

Pero Lily fue interrumpida por Clara, quien entraba furiosa a la habitación, lanzando maldiciones por todas partes, pero al ver a sus amigas se calmó y se reunió con ellas.

- ¿Qué sucede¿Por qué estabas llorando Sarah¿Qué hizo el idiota de Lupin estas vez?- preguntó Clara muy indignada. El hecho de que Lupin no se diera cuanta de los sentimientos de su amiga hacia él, la hacía ponerse muy mal.

Pero Sarah no respondió y solo volvió a estallar en llanto

- Es que…Snape le dijo a Lupin…le dijo que Sarah estaba loca por él.

- ¿Snappy dijo qué?- preguntó levantándose de un salto de la impresión- aunque ya era hora, es decir, no lo tomes a mal Sarah- agregó cuando la aludida la miró enojada-, pero ya era hora de que ese se enterara, y ahora quien sabe, tal vez y pueda surgir algo entre ustedes, yo ya había pensado decírselo por que sufres demasiado por él amiga.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Sarah muy indignada- ¿Ibas a decirle¿Hubieras sido capaz?

- Bueno si él volvía a ofenderte por su falta de intuición, claro que iba a decirle. Ya era hora de que abriera los ojos y se diera cuenta de lo valioso que tiene enfrente

- AH claro, entonces yo también debí pensar en decirle a Sirius que te gusta o ¿No?

- ¿Sirius? Por favor, el es…ya lo olvidé, solo fue unas semanas de estupidez por mi parte y además no te atreverías amiga

- ¿Amiga? Creo que hemos dejado de ser amigas desde que regresamos a clases, ya no confías en nosotras, ya ni siquiera nos cuentas lo que te ocurre

- Eso es porque no me ocurre nada

- ¿Lo ves¿Entonces el que te escapes para ver a Avery no cuenta verdad?

Clara se quedó pasmada y sin habla

- Lo siento amiga- se disculpó Sarah- pero es que ya no te conozco

- ¿Cómo¿Cómo se enteraron?- preguntó Clara asustada

- Snape nos lo dijo- intervino Lily- Estábamos en la biblioteca y cuando te fuiste y nos preguntábamos que te pasaba, él nos dijo que te habías involucrado con Avery y…¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste? No nos agrada tu elección, pero para eso estamos las amigas, para apoyarnos y si él es tu felicidad…

- ¿Mi felicidad¿Mi elección?- preguntó Clara empezando a llorar- Yo jamás me hubiera involucrado con él Lily, lo detesto, me da asco, pero ese día, en la fiesta de mis padres, estaba borracha, no sabía lo que hacía, necesitaba consuelo y el único que estaba ahí era él y lo besé y después todo fue tan confuso, lo único que sé es que amanecí desnuda en mi cama y …

- ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?- preguntó Sarah acercándose a ella y abrazándola

- Porque me avergonzaba de mi misma, lo detesto

- ¿Y por qué lo sigues viendo?- Preguntó esta ves Lily

- Por que debía hacer sus deberes para que nadie se enterara y…pero no cumplió su palabra, se lo dijo a Quejicus y él se lo dijo a ustedes y cuando Sirius se entere me va a odiar, él lo odia y… y James, saben que lo quiero como un hermano pero… también me va a despreciar

- Claris, James ha cambiado mucho y tú eres su mejor amiga, además no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte

- Pero Lily, acostarme con él fue como darle la espalda a todos ustedes, a mis principios, él es un mortífago y siempre nos ha molestado y hecho daño, es como si fuera con quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado y …

- Tranquila amiga- intervino Sarah- creo que has exagerado un poco las cosas, fue un error, una equivocación, eso es todo, cualquiera puede cometerla, somos humanos, no somos perfectos

- Sarah tiene razón, y sobre Sirius, creí que habías dicho que ya no te gustaba- rió Lily

- No lo sé Lily, estoy confundida, me atrae y mucho, pero jamás podría pasar algo entre nosotros, el no está interesado en mi. Ojala y fuera tú Lily, James si que te ama, ha cambiado solo para ti

- No digas tonterías, el solo ha cambiado por que ya era hora de que madurara

- Claro que no Lily y lo sabes muy bien- aclaró Sarah

- Si Lily, además no niegues que tu cambio te gusta

Lily trató de responder pero su rostro lo hizo por ella, se sonrojó casi al tono de su cabello pelirrojo. Sarah y Clara rieron y Lily no tuvo más remedio que unírseles

* * *

¿UN TRABAJO EXTRA? Y ahí estaban: Severus y James sentados uno a lado del otro en el despacho de Dumbledore depués de media hora de haber salido de la enfermería.

-Quiero un ensayo de un tema libre que a ambos les interese, vendré a ver sus progresos por lo que deben apurarse para acabarlo antes de media noche

-¿Qué clase de castigo es ese profesor?- dijo James enojado- Es imposible, no pienso trabajar con este.

-Este tiene su nombre Potter, pero estoy de acuerdo yo no pienso trabajar con él.

-Pues lamento decirles que tienen que hacerlo o ambos quedarán expulsados si alguno de los dos no coopera. Si quieren pueden ponerle de título "¿Por qué creemos que Dumbledore esta chiflado? Algo que percibo tienen en común, así que empiecen a trabajar.- Y sin más Dumbledore salió del despacho.

Los dos jóvenes estaban sin habla.

-Esto es una locura- dijo James levantándose -¿Qué pretende ese viejo?

-Es obvio Potter, pero no puedo quedarme

- Todo es tu culpa Quejicus, tenías que abrir tu bocota y decir estupideces

-Solo dije la verdad- respondió Snape con una sonrisa. Ambos se quedaron unos momentos sin hablar

-Tengo entrenamiento- dijo James rompiendo el silencio

-Y yo una reunión

-¿Con tus amigos mortífagos?

-¿Con tus amigos sin cerebro?

-No te permito que…

-Cállate de una buena vez Potter intentó pensar en algo

-No se necesita pensar mucho para escribir este ensayo y menos con ese título

-Ya lo tengo…- dijo Snape levantándose de pronto- Ambos no podemos estar aquí pero debemos quedarnos o si no nos expulsarán

-Creo que eso ya estaba claro

-Tengo poción multijugos- dijo no muy convencido, pero tenía qu estar en esa reunión-, así que busquemos un sustituto para cada uno

-¿Crees que te voy a hacer caso?

-Pues yo iré a buscar a alguien no puedo perder mi tiempo aquí, si quieres espera a mi sustituto y pierde tu entrenamiento

-¿Y crees que te voy a creer¿Me traicionaras¿Crees que soy estúpido?

-Claro que lo creo, pero haz lo que quieras, te dejo aquí algo de poción- dijo sacando tres botellas de su mochila- por si hace falta- como había pensado que el director solo les diría unos cuantos sermones, había tomado sus cosas para la reunión en caso de que no le diera tiempo de volver a la sala común-, solo que si me delatas te recuerdo que ambos saldremos expulsados, así que tu decides

Severus tomó su mochila y dejó un frasco de poción multijugos en la mesa, salió y fue a buscar a Florence.

-No lo sé Snape, ella no ha regresado- Si solo a él le pasaba, cuando la necesitaba no estaba y cuando no, se aparecía en el lugar menos pensado. Había estado buscando a Florence pero no la encontraba, no podía perder mucho tiempo, así que solo una persona le vino a la mente…y temió por su salud mental.

* * *

Pues díganme ¿En quién habrá pensado Severus? Jeje Espero que me manden reviews por fis que necesito muchas porras jeje o gitomatazos si quieren. 

Saludos

AnA


	20. Peleas y Castigo 2

Hola pues aqui esta otro capítulo, por favor dejen reviews plis

* * *

Peleas y castigos 2

Y ahí estaba su única esperanza.

-Hola Severus ¿Qué tal te fue?- preguntó Josephine al verl a Severus entrar a su habitación. Sabía que el director los había citado a él y a James en la dirección para darles su castigo y estaba muy interesada en saber que era.

-Cállate y escúchame, tómate esto- Severus le acercó la poción y le puso unos cuantos cabellos suyos

-Pero que…- pero Josephine era arrastrada al baño, Severus le dio algo de ropa que había tomado en su incursión a la sala común y le entregaba a su ves la poción

-Tómatelo- dijo antes de cerrarle la puerta del baño en la cara

Josephine estaba muy confundida pero obedeció y no tardó en convertirse en Severus. Y mientras se cambiaba, Snape le explicaba.-… Te daré reserva por si necesitas más, lo único que debes hacer es comportarte como si fueras yo, no hables mucho y trata de no decir tonterías, él no será Potter si es que lo conozco, deben de hacer un ensayo, hazlo de lo que quieras y por favor que nadie sepa quien eres en realidad

-Espera- dijo saliendo del baño-¿pero a dónde irás tu?

-No importa, debo irme… y si alguien se entera de quien eres, te juro Josephine Karkarov que lo lamentarás y desearás jamás haber pisado Hogwarts- Y sin desearle buena suerte, Snape salió de la habitación

>>Genial ahora le tocaba hacerle de Severus - pensó Josephine, sin embargo tomó las reservas de poción que le había dado Snape y saliendo a igual que él se encaminó a la dirección

No tardó mucho en llegar y afuera la esperaba James Potter o ¿no era él?

-Hola- dijo Josephine

-Hola

-Severus dijo que…

-Será mejor apurarnos y terminar pronto con esta farsa. –Josephine siguió a ¿Potter? Quien se veía muy deprimido. Al llegar al despacho se desplomaron en las sillas frente al escritorio, a Josephine le gustaba mucho el despacho del director por que había muchas cosas interesantes para observar.

-¿De qué haremos el trabajo?- preguntó James de forma monótona

-A Severus le gustan las pociones

-A James el quidditch

-Entonces tu no eres James- dijo Josephine – Sabes, no entiendo muy bien sobre ese juego

El NOPotter la evaluó unos momentos, es decir, evaluó a Severus

-¿Quién eres?

Josephine iba a contestarle pero decidió no tener mas problemas- Severus dijo que nadie debía saberlo

-¿Florence?

-¿Quién es Florence?

El no Potter la vio con recelo, pero Josephine no tardó en hablar

-Hagámoslo del tal quidditch y mientras puedes explicarme, sé que a Severus no le desagrada pero nunca ha tenido tiempo para explicarme y podríamos introducir algo de pociones, leí por ahí que es peligroso y que se sufren lesiones a veces muy graves

-Hagámoslo así- aceptó el NOPotter

Se enfrascaron en una conversación nada desagradable, NOPotter escribía y le explicaba algunas cosas sobre quidditch, el director fue a supervisarlos unas cuantas veces, cuando salió por tercera vez Josephine preguntó:

-No sé por qué los castigaron, es decir, ninguno tuvo la culpa o ¿no? Ambos se defendieron de ambos- NOPotter la miró como si no entendiera, por lo que Josephine continuó- Mira, Severus dijo algunas verdades y James se defendió, pero James empezó a golpearlo y Severus solo se defendió

-¿Snape te comentó qué fue lo que dijo¿Cuáles fueron esas verdades?

-No, no me dijo casi nada, pero Dumbledore dijo que habían sido verdades que no le correspondían y no entiendo eso- dijo volviendo a pensar en mas pociones para sanar lesiones de quidditch- y dime ¿A ti también te gusta jugar?

El NOPotter asintió y siguió escribiendo.

Habían seguido consumiendo poción multijugos y ya casi era media noche, lo bueno es que estaban a punto de terminar.

-Listo- dijo NOPotter admirando su trabajo- espero que Dumbledore no se de cuenta de que no es la letra de James, aunque a decir verdad no creo que haya problema

-¿crees que es malo mentirle? Yo le había prometido a Dumbledore no mentir, pero si un amigo te lo pide no es tan malo ¿verdad?

-¿Snape es tu amigo?

-Si, es mi único amigo

-Pues te recomendaría que te alejes de él antes de que te haga daño

-Él nunca me haría daño, el me ha salvado un montón de veces y claro a veces se pone de gruñón pero me cuida

-No sé quien seas- declaró NOPotter- pero en verdad espero que no te lastime

-¿Tú también lo odias¿Cómo James?

-NoPotter tardó unos segundos en contestar evaluando la pregunta.

-No lo odio, pero lo que dijo hirió a muchas personas, personas que me importan

Hubo unos momentos de silencio interrumpidos por la puerta que se abrió, la cual dio paso al director

-¿Qué tal les fue?- preguntó el recién llegado

-Ya terminamos

-Si, ya terminamos

El director se les acercó y evaluó el trabajo- Muy bien, pueden irse- Los dos se levantaron, tomaron sus cosas y se dirigieron a la salida

-Por cierto, díganle a Severus y a James que espero que el castigo que les den los jefes de sus casas puedan cumplirlo ellos mismos y por cierto Remus… que buena imitación de la letra de James. Buenas noches

Perplejos, tanto Josephine como Lupin caminaron fuera de la dirección y no se miraron hasta que estuvieron lejos de ahí

-¿Con que Lupin eh? Me gustaría poder seguir platicando contigo, eres muy inteligente

-Quisiera decir lo mismo si supiera quién eres

-Tal vez algún día lo sabrás- Y sin decir más Josephine se alejó, desde hacía unos días empezaba a idear un nuevo plan.

* * *

-!Entonces Dumbledore lo supo¡- Severus estaba muy enfadado después de que Josephine le contara lo sucedido la noche anterior- No puedo creerlo¿qué hiciste para que los descubriera?

-Yo no hice nada

-No puedo encargarte nada importante porque lo arruinas- decía exasperado caminado a lo largo de la habitación

-YO NO ARRUINE NADA- volvió a decir Josephine algo enojada, además nadie supo que era yo

-¿Cómo esta tan segura?

-Segura, segura no, pero Lupin me preguntó…

-No quiero oír más- dijo Snape callándola, le dolía la cabeza. Así que se sentó y meditó por un rato, mas bien trató de meditar pues Josephine no podía quedarse callada por mucho tiempo

-Lupin dijo que heriste a gente que le importa

-Solo se hirieron ellos por mentirse, pero eso no importa, lo que importa es cómo demonios podré sacar libros de la biblioteca, tendré que disculparme, pero tomará unas semanas el que me perdone, pero necesito ese libro de pociones para hoy y…

-Yo te puedo ayudar¿qué libro necesitas?

-Por favor Josephine, ya entendí que no puedes hacerte cargo de cosas importantes, necesitas ser mayor.- dijo volviendo a su problema- Pero ¿Avery? No, tiene muchas multas, los del club….tampoco. tal vez ¿Florence? Si, tal vez cuando la encuentre

-¿Florence? Lupin pensó que yo era ella

-Y debió haber ido ella, por lo menos no la hubieran descubierto

-Te dije que nadie supo quien era yo. Y ya te dije que yo puedo ayudarte

-Y yo te dije que no, tal vez cuando crezcas podrás ayudar. Ahora cállate y dedícate a tus asuntos

-!BIEN¡- Josephine enojada tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la salida

-¿A dónde vas?

-Lejos de ti- y sin decir más salió de la habitación con un portazo

""Ya le enseñaría a Severus que ella podía hacer cosas importantes"" Siguió caminando un buen rato y decidió ir al comedor, su elfa siempre decía que no había que hacer coraje con el estómago vacío. No había mucha gente y se sentó en la mesa del fondo. Pronto llegó Lily y Lupin a quien saludó muy amablemente

-¿te encuentras bien¿Josephine?- preguntó Lily- Pareces algo cansada

-Es que me dormí muy tarde

-¿Sabes que los niños deben de dormir un poco más de 8 horas?

-¿Tu también¿por qué todos creen que soy una niña?

Tanto Remus como Lily rieron

- Bueno…- empezó a decir Remus- es que eres una niña

Josephine rió también

- Pues sí pero eso no significa que no pueda hacer grandes cosas

- Ni Lily ni yo hemos dicho que no puedas hacer grandes cosas- la corrigió Remus – yo creo que eres muy inteligente, a tu edad yo no hubiera podido llegar solo al comedor

Lily rió por lo bajo- Si bueno, no eres muy buen ejemplo Remus, hoy estabas tan despistado que sin mi ayuda te hubieras perdido por un buen rato

- Si, tal vez tengas razón- aceptó Remus y después se sumió en sus pensamientos, Lily lo notó pero no dijo nada al respecto

- ¿Y quién piensa que no puedes hacer cosas importantes?- preguntó Lily unos segundos después.

- Pues…mi tutor

- Pues yo diría que lo ignoraras, pero si tanto te molesta, demuéstrale que puedes hacer lo que sea, incluso mucho mejor que él.

Josephine más calmada siguió disfrutando su desayuno, poco después llegó el tal Black

- Buenos días a todos- dijo cuando llegó- tengo tanta hambre que me comería un hipogrifo y…¿dónde están los demás?- preguntó al darse cuenta que ni James, Sarah, Clara ni Peter habían llegado.

- James está limpiando la Torre como castigo y…- dijo Remus pero se volvió a quedar callado por lo que Lily continuó

- Sarah y Clara aún estaban dormidas cuando salí, no han de tardar

- James me contó algo en el entrenamiento pero no me dio muchos detalles¿Qué pasó exactamente?

- Ya sabes, sus pleitos con Snape

- Ese Quejicus, pero nos la va a pagar y… pero miren aquí viene entrando Snappy

¿Snappy? Se preguntó Josephine y fue cuando vio entrar a Severus acompañado de una chica, Black se levantó de su asiento e hizo ademán de dirigirse a él, pero Lupin lo detuvo

- ¿Qué piensas hacer Sirius?

- Decirle unas cuantas verdades

- Deja las cosas como están, no vale la pena

- Pero Remus…

- HE DICHO QUE DEJES LAS COSAS COMO ESTAN- volvió a decir Remus con un tono de voz que ninguno de los presentes conocía. Black perplejo volvió a sentarse y poco después Lupin se disculpo y salió del comedor.

- ¿Qué le pasa a ese?- preguntó Sirius unos segundos después que se fue.

- Deberías preguntarle a él- respondió Lily- en fin parece que esas chicas no van a bajar así que les llevaré algo de comer¿me acompañas Josephine?

La pequeña asintió

- ¿Josephine¿A…claro... la niña del tren?- dijo dándose cuenta apenas de la presencia de Josephine- ¿Qué tal te va?

- Bien

- ¿De pocas palabras eh? Bueno que te siga yendo bien

- Gracias

Josephine salió detrás de Lily no sin antes voltear a donde Severus quien la veía con cara de pocos amigos, pero Josephine le sonrió con malicia y siguió su camino.

Caminaron un buen tramo del castillo, durante el trayecto se toparon con unos padres y su hija perdidos en los corredores, Lily les dió indicaciones de como encontrar la dirección

- Una nueva- fué lo único que dijo Lily cuando se alejaron- Con las desapariciones recientes en el mundo mágico, la gente decidía cambiar a sus hijos de escuelas particulares a Hogwarts

Nunca había estado en la torre de Gryffindor pero Josephine se quedó maravillada cuando entró, subieron las escaleras hacia la habitación de las chicas y vio a Sarah y a Clara aún en pijama, sentadas en una cama y enredadas en sus cobijas.

- No creo que esta sea la mejor manera de aliviar las penas del corazón- las reprochó Lily- así que se levantan ahora mismo, se dan un regaderazo, y las quiero listas para ir a clases

- No, no quiero salir – dijo Sarah- no quiero encontrarme a Remus

- Y yo no quiero encontrarme a Sirius, que tal si ya se enteró, no podría soportar su rechazo y… ¡Ah!…¡Hola Josephine!- saludó Clara al ver aparecer a Josephine de detrás de Lily

- Hola- contestó la pequeña.

- ¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó esta vez Sarah

- Bien, gracias

- Escúchenme las dos, en algún momento van a tener que salir de esta habitación y es mejor afrontar los problemas de una vez en vez de eludirlos- volvió a decir Lily, no le agradaba ver a sus amigas en tal estado.

- No es tal fácil Liliana

- ¿Por qué no?- preguntó esta vez Josephine. Las chicas la miraron extrañadas y sin saber que contestar- ¿no es mejor que un regaño pasé rápido a estar con la angustia de que en cualquier momento te regañen?

- Bueno si… pero…no es tan sencillo… cuando crezcas lo entenderás.

- ¿CUÁNDO CREZCA¿POR QUÉ TODO ES CUANDO CREZCA? QUE SI QUIERO AYUDAR…NO, SOLO CUANDO CREZCAS, QUE SI QUIERO ENTENDER ALGO…NO, CUANDO CREZCAS…QUE SI…

- Tranquila Josephine- la interrumpió Lily- Lo que quiso decir Clara es que…

- Lo dijo muy claro, pero yo les demostraré a todos ustedes que puedo entender y que puedo ayudar- Y sin más salió de la habitación corriendo¿qué se creían¿Quién era ella para decirle que no podía entender¿Ellas que no querían enfrentarse a ellos¿Y por qué no querrían¿No era que a Sarah le gustaba Remus y que a Clara le gustaba el tal Black? Eso habían dicho en una visita que le hicieron¿Por qué no simplemente se lo decían y ya?

- No debiste decirle eso Clara- reprochó Lily a su amiga-, parece que su tutor tampoco la cree capaz de hacer cosas importantes

- Pero es que ella no puede entender esto, es solo una niña, no sabe lo que es que te guste un chico, no sabe lo que estamos pasando

- Tal vez si le hubiésemos explicado- empezó a decir Sarah- a fin de cuentas ella es muy lista

- No dudo que sea lista, es solo que no entendería, por que esto no tiene que ver con la inteligencia, si no con los sentimientos

- Pero ella tiene razón¿no es mejor que su encuentro con ellos pase de una vez a estar siempre con el miedo de verlos? Son unas gryffindors, son valientes, además Clara, Sirius no sabe nada de nada, James no le contó los detalles del encuentro con Snape.

- ¿En verdad?- Y los ojos se le iluminaron a Clara, se levantó de un salto y entró al baño, al poco tiempo escucharon la regadera.

- ¿Y tu Sarah¿Vas a levantarte? Vi a Remus en la mañana, parecía muy pensativo, me preguntó por ti.

- ¿De verdad?

- Aja… creo que deberías hablar con él y aclarar todo

- No lo sé Lily, no sé lo que debo hacer.

* * *

Josephine llegó a la biblioteca, el único lugar tranquilo en donde podía pensar, saludó a madame Pince quien parecía mucho más relajada que de costumbre, Josephine pensó que fueron tantos calmantes que le recetaron para los nervios. Se dirigió a los estantes y fue a buscar el mejor libro de pociones avanzadas disponible o eso le había oído decir a Snape y estaba segura que ese era el libro que necesitaría.

- Sagorr, Sabner, Sedsil, SINCLARE- Josephine tomó el libro que quedaba de ese autor y tema, y lo hojeó, era de reserva por lo que no podía sacarlo, pero…ya pensaría en algo. Se lo llevó a una mesa desocupada y observó que la mayoría de las pociones estaban ilustradas, incluso tenía un glosario, tips para la preparación de pociones y al final venía un apartado de venenos con sus respectivos antídotos.

Pasaron un par de horas y Josephine transcribía algunas pociones en un pergamino, estaba más tranquila, sin embargo…

- Hola- dijo una chica. Josephine levantó la vista y se encontró con la chica que había entrado con Severus al comedor, y era la misma, ahora que recordaba, a quien Severus encantó y sacó de su mochila la canasta de dulces ¿Qué querría?

- Hola- fue lo único que Josephine respondió

- Me llamo Florence- dijo la intrusa. Josephine reaccionó al nombre, ella era a quien Severus le iba a pedir que lo sustituyera y que le sacara el libro de pociones

- Y yo me llamo Josephine Karkarov- dijo muy seriamente

- Mucho gusto Josephine- dijo la chica con una sonrisa sentandose frente a ella- eh…Verás…ese libro que tienes…lo necesito urgentemente.

- Yo también lo necesito

- Pero no tan urgentemente como yo

- Pues lo estoy ocupando, eso significa que si lo necesito urgentemente

- Verás- dijo Florence algo incómoda- sé que los dibujitos de ahí son muy bonitos, pero hay un libro de runas antiguas que tiene más dibujitos, de hecho lo traigo conmigo ¿ves?- dijo enseñándole un libro con pasta obscura- ¿Que te parece si intercambiamos?

>>¿DIBUJITOS? - pensó Josephine¿Con quién creía que trataba?

- Lo siento pero no pienso intercambiar nada

- Lo necesito para un trabajo

- Consúltalo aquí, conmigo- propuso Josephine, aunque sabía que ella no lo necesitaba

- No entiendes, necesito llevármelo

- Pues aunque te lo dé, no podrás sacarlo, es de reserva y no puede salir de la biblioteca

- Ya lo solucionaré pero necesito que me lo des, es para un amigo

>>¿UN AMIGO?- ¿Severus era su amigo? 

- Pues no me importa- respondió enojada levantándose de la silla. ¿Quién se creía esa muchacha para decir que Severus era su amigo¿Y para proponerle un trato por unos dibujitos? Estaba muy disgustada, de repente vio entrar a Severus a la biblioteca, y caminaba justo hacia donde se encontraba madame Pince. Florence volteó al mismo tiempo que ella.

- Por favor Josephine, te daré lo que quieras pero dámelo, lo que quieras

- No quiero nada

- Eres una niña malcriada- Florence se levantó algo molesta, fue hasta los estantes y tomó otro libro de pociones, se dirigió hacia donde estaba Severus y madame Pince.

- De verdad lo lamento- se disculpaba Severus

- No, no acepto disculpas

- Pero madame Pince

- He dicho que no y si…

- Buenas tardes madame Pince- dijo Florence llegando hasta ellos- vengo a devolver unos libros y sacar estos otros

La bibliotecaria observaba los códigos de los libros y la clave de devolución

- Lo siento pero no puedes sacar estos libros, la fecha de devolución fue ayer

Severus levantó la ceja interrogándola

- No puede volver a revisar¿por favor?- pidió Florence, la mujer se giró y volvió a revisar, y mientras lo hacía, Florence tomó el libro de pociones, se agachó y lo metió dentro de la mochila de Snape, el cual después de ver completado el trabajo se despidió con un hasta luego y salió del lugar, no sin antes mandar hechizos aturdidores a las alarmas contra robo

- Lo siento pero no puedes sacarlos- volvió a decir la mujer

- Esta bien, gracias de todos modos- Florence salió del lugar y Severus la estaba esperando

- Especifiqué el libro que quería, y no te pedí este- le reclamó Severus blandiéndole el libro en la cara y regresándoselo

- Lo siento Severus, pero ya no había ninguno y el de reserva lo tenía una niña y no quiso dármelo

- ¿Una niña¿y no pudiste quitárselo?- preguntó indignado - ¿Qué clase de Slytherin eres?

- La hubieras visto, me miró con odio y me dijo que ella lo necesitaba…y por más que intenté que intercambiáramos por el de runas, que tiene dibujos más bonitos, ella se negó rotundamente

- ¿Y por qué iba a querer intercambiar por un libro con dibujos más bonitos?

- No lo sé, es una niña, me pareció lógico, a su edad a mi me gustaba dibujar

- ¿A su edad¿Quieres decir que…?- Severus regresó a la biblioteca y desde la entrada la vio, estaba sentada hasta el fondo de la biblioteca, sin embargo cuando ella lo miró, Josephine le sonrió y le enseñó el libro de pociones. "La iba a matar, de eso estaba seguro"

* * *

Pasaron unas horas y Josephine estaba muy contenta, pero debía sacar el libro para completar su venganza. La oportunidad no tardó en llegar.

- ¿No deberías ir a comer Josephine?- preguntó la bibliotecaria

- No, hasta que termine el dibujo para mi mamá y aún no me sale.

- Termínalo después

- No, por que si me voy, alguien tomará el libro y en lo que lo desocupa no voy a poder terminarlo y quiero acabarlo pronto para mi mama que esta muy enferma... y por cierto ¿no es hora de su medicina?

- Si, claro, tienes razón- la mujer sacó una botellita con su medicina y se la tomó de un trago

- Y por eso no puedo irme y dejar el libro- concluyó Josephine. La mujer le sonrió y meditó por unos momentos

- Entonces llévatelo y lo regresas cuando termines

- Pero yo no soy una alumna del colegio y usted dijo que…

- No importa lo que dije, solo promete cuidarlo ¿De acuerdo?

- ¿de verdad? Usted es tan amable, ojala y todos se parecieran a usted

- si ¿verdad? En fin, vete que se hace tarde

- Muchas gracias, no sabe como se lo agradezco.

Josephine no podía creer en su suerte, salió hacia su habitación muy contenta, sin embargo, cuando entró, Severus ya la estaba esperando.

- Estas castigada, no saldrás de aquí en un mes y nadie, absolutamente nadie puede visitarte durante ese tiempo.

- No puedes castigarme así, Dumbledore dijo que los castigos solo deben ser en tu hora de clase y eso no incluyen ni las mañanas, ni los fines de semana. Los escuché cuando conversaban

- Eres un demonio- dijo acercándose amenazadoramente- Necesitaba ese libro

- Yo te dije que lo conseguiría y no quisiste

- Por que es imposible que una niña como tú… - Pero Severus se quedo callado cuando Josephine sacaba de su mochila el libro y se lo enseñaba- ¿Lo robaste?

- Yo no robo, es algo que personas como yo no debemos practicar, ni tu, ni la tal Florence. Cuando madame Pince se entere se pondrá furiosa.

- Josephine Karkarov dando lecciones de moral- dijo Snape con sarcasmo- las tomaría en cuenta si no te conociera, así que ahora dame ese libro.

- Solo si prometes utilizarlo mientras estés en mi habitación y si me das algo a cambio

- Florence dijo que no quisiste nada a cambio por el libro.

- Es que esa tal Florence no puede dármelo

- ¿qué quieres?

- Que me lleves contigo a Hogsmeade, Jack dijo que solo a los más grandes los dejan ir

- Claro, cuando crezcas, no pensarás que iré con una niña pegada a mis piernas ¿o si?

- ¿Cuándo crezca? Mmmm….esta bien, acepto el trato, sin embargo debes firmar un contrato

- ¿Qué¿Has estado leyendo de nuevo novelas policíacas?

Josephine sonrió, sacó un pergamino blanquecino de un cajón del escritorio y escribió:

**_Yo, Severus Snape solo consultaré el libro de pociones en el cuarto de Josephine Karkarov y no intentaré quitárselo de ningún modo y a cambio de que me lo preste, me comprometo a llevarla a Hogsmedade cuando Josephine crezca y comprarle lo que ella quiera o si no…_**

- ¿Qué castigo te daré si no cumples?- preguntó Josephine volviéndose a Severus

- ¿Castigo¡Tú ya eres un castigo!

- Muy bien- y siguió escribiendo:

**_…o si no, diré a todo mundo que soy amigo de Josephine Karkarov y que fui su niñera._**

- Listo, ahora fírmalo- Severus tomó el papel y lo leyó, sonrió para sus adentros y firmó, un papel no iba a impedirle quitarle el libro.- Muy bien, ahora ten, puedes consultarlo- dijo Josephine entregándole el libro.

- Claro que lo consultaré, pero lejos de ti

- Pero no puedes- le reclamó indignada

- ¿Crees que un estúpido papel va a detenerme?

- Si que lo creo- declaró Josephine sonriendo.

Severus sin hacer mayor caso a esa afirmación, tomó sus cosas y se dio cuenta de que al tratar de girar la perilla de la puerta verde, esta no se abría, regresó a la puerta principal pero tuvo la misma suerte, sacó su varita pero una voz lo detuvo

- Ni intentes usar magia para abrir, por que si pones un pie fuera con ese libro en manos, literalmente dirás que eres mi amigo y que fuiste mi niñera.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Es algo que me enseño Jack, es un papel especial, es de su madre¿Te conté que es abogada?

Severus estaba furioso, perplejo y sorprendido, no podía ni hablar, esa niña era demasiado astuta, y el de estúpido por firmar ese contrato, debío haberselas olido, pero no, > es una niña Severus, no puede ser más inteligente que tu se reprochaba Severus así mismo.

- Te subestimé, pero te juro por Merlin que no volverá a pasar.

- Si tu lo dices, en fin ahora hagamos nuestros propios deberes¿en qué letra iba? Ah si, la "O"

Josephine se sentó en su escritorio y pronto la elfa les trajo la comida, Severus también estaba haciendo sus deberes y se sentía un idiota al haber firmado ese papel, debió haberlo sospechado, sin embargo, el contrato lo obligaba a consular el libro en la habitación, algo que no era tan difícil, y eso de llevarla a Hogsmeade solo sería cuando ella creciera… cuando eso sucediera, estaba seguro que probablemente se le olvidaría

No obstante Severus aún estaba muy lejos de imaginarse lo que Josephine planeaba

* * *

.¿Qué estará planeando Josephine¿Severus volverá a subestimarla?

Todo esto y mucho mas en el próximo capítulo jeje

Bueno espero que este capi les haya gustado y espero que por favor me digan que les pareció, si les gusta o no, de veras que necesito reviews así que no se olviden de mi por fis.

Bueno saluditos

Atte

AnA


	21. Halloween

Holas pues aquí estoy de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo jeje vaya redundancia. Espero que les guste y perdón por la tardanza.

* * *

Halloween

Los días pasaron, Octubre llegaba a su fin y se acercaba la noche de Halloween.

_- ¿Podré ir Severus?- preguntaba Josephine un miércoles de principio de mes cuando se enteró de que habría un banquete para dicha celebración._

_- Por supuesto que no- fue lo único que contestó el aludido y siguió su trabajo. _

_Estaban en la habitación de Josephine, Severus aún no podía ni acercarse a la biblioteca por lo que Josephine aún lo tenía bajo su poder, lo que explicaba que Severus estuviera sentado en el escritorio a lado de la pequeña. Le habían dejado muchos deberes a él, parecía que cada maestro pensaba que su clase era la única y la más importante de todas. _

Por su parte, Josephine había terminado el abecedario y ahora se dedicaba a hacer sumas, restas, multiplicaciones y divisiones de muchos dígitos, a veces se distraía y tenía que volver a empezar, no obstante se veía de muy buen humor

Por las mañanas, y muy temprano, Josephine salía de su cuarto con "Sevsev" e iba a desayunar al Gran Comedor, pasaba por la biblioteca y después se dirigía a su cuarto a seguir revisando un baúl que pertenecía a su madre y que ahora se encontraba en Hogwarts, por petición de Josephine, el cual contenía muchos recuerdos de su madre cuando estudiaba en dicha escuela.

_- No entiendo para que pediste a tu madre que te mandara cosas suyas de cuando estudiaba aquí- dijo el Sr. Karkavov el día que fue a visitarla y a llevarle dicho baúl_

_- Mi madre dice que quiere saber de mí, de lo que hago aquí y yo solo quiero saber más de ella, conocerla mejor- dijo Josephine sumida en el baúl, había muchas cosas interesantes y su madre parecía querer que su hija la conociera a fondo pues mandó inmensidad de cosas, desde sus útiles, hasta la ropa que alguna vez usó, su madre había sido una Hufflepuff. _

Después de revisar por un buen rato el baúl, Severus hacía su aparición y ambos se ponían a hacer sus deberes. Cuando este se iba, Josephine sacaba el caldero que tan recelosamente guardaba en el armario y seguía con la preparación de su poción. Había cumplido lo que le había prometido a Dumbledore, no había robado ni un ingrediente, ni una varita, pero eso sí, había manipulado a cuanta gente pudo para conseguir lo que necesitaba, algo que no le ayudó para que Jack le ayudara, como no quiso decirle lo que planeaba y como el pequeño Jack deseaba saber y estar presente en lo que hiciera - Eres pequeña y debo cuidarte- fue lo que dijo-, no tuvo mas remedio que prescindir de él y buscar ayuda en otro lugar. Algunos días tenía visitas de Lily, las amigas de ella y también de James y Remus.

Y al anochecer cada tercer día, Dumbledore la visitaba y se ponía a contarle historias. A Josephine le parecían muy extrañas, pero no decía nada, era muy divertido ver a Dumbledore imitando voces y gestos. También le proporcionaba libros para leer puesto que decía que debía ampliar su margen de lectura, así que le proporcionó libros muggles y otros no tantos como: Robin Hood, Frankenstein, Los tres Mosqueteros, Moby Dick, Las mil y una noches para niños- algo que a Josephine no le agradó- y otros clásicos. Josephine los leía con pasión y luego los discutía con Dumbledore, había aprendido unas cuantas lecciones.

* * *

El 31 de octubre, Josephine caminaba por los corredores de Hogwarts, todo había salido a la perfección, y ahora podía tener toda la libertad del mundo. Había tomado la poción hacia unos minutos, había sentido un calorcillo acogedor y su cuerpo había cambiado en unos segundos, tardó un poco en acostumbrarse a su nuevo yo, pero poco después tomó la ropa que había preparado y salió a buscar a Severus. Por fin al caminar, la gente no se le quedaba viendo raro, por fin nadie la veía menos por ser una niña.

Esperó fuera del salón donde Severus tomaba clases, cuando la puerta se abrió, los jóvenes salieron sin ponerle mucha atención, de hecho el propio Severus pasó por su lado sin darse cuenta de su presencia, Josephine lo siguió y al alcanzarlo tocó su hombro, Severus volteó extrañado.

-¡Hola Severus¡- dijo una muchacha de cabellos obscuros, medio alta, delgada y un poco pálida que llevaba en la frente un colgajo hippie en forma de flor. Era de su mamá.

-¿ Te conozco?- preguntó Severus al no reconocerla, sin embargo, esta muchacha al escucharlo le sonrió de una forma que Severus supo de inmediato de quien se trataba - ¿Jos…Josephine?- preguntó temeroso de la respuesta

-¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!- contestó la muchacha con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Pero que demo…….

-¿Verdad que es grandioso?, por fin podré andar libre por el castillo y…

-¿Pero… estas loca?- preguntó al salir de su confusión y sin esperar su respuesta la tomó de un brazo y la alejó hasta quedar ambos detrás de una columna, fuera de la vista y oídos de todos (lanzó el muffliato)

-Severus ¿que te ocurre?, pensé que te agradaría- dijo Josephine algo preocupada

-¿Agradarme?, pero… ¿quien te crees?- Severus estaba a punto de un colapso nervioso- pensé que… ¿Cómo pudiste?...Fue peligroso y ¿cómo¿estas loca?...

-No seas tan exagerado Severus- le respondió Josephine restándole importancia al asunto con un gesto de la mano- era una simple poción, además tu fuiste quien me dio la idea, si como niña no puedo ayudarte, entonces como una adolescente si

-Por supuesto que…Josephine- dijo algo mas calmado- aún sigues siendo una niña aunque hayas cambiado de apariencia

-Pero ahora ya no podrás avergonzarte de que eres mi amigo, así que deja de regañarme

-Como quieras, pero si Dumbledore se entera…

-Le explicare que no quería que todos me vieran como bicho raro y que nadie me tomara en cuenta

-Si claro, le va encantar saber que por un capricho, por que te sientes menos, infringiste reglas, una persona de tu edad tiene prohibido realizar magia y…

-Tú también las infringes- le retobó Josephine

-Pero es diferente

-¿Por que?

-Simplemente porque…..- pero Severus no terminó la frase, se había dado cuenta de algo— ¿Y DESPUÉS DE TODO TE PUSISTE UN UNIFORME DE GRYNFINDOR?- preguntó Severus indignado.

-Si

-¿Si?...¿como puedes responder así nada mas?... ¿que no ves lo que implica?

-Que…- dijo pensando- …….no, no lo se

-Pues que tú serias una Gryffindor y yo un Slytherin

-Y eso es……… malo

-Por supuesto, es indignante, si alguien nos ve, pero que digo si ya nos vieron, lo mejor será que me valla antes de que esto me traiga problemas

-Pero…-pero ya no pudo preguntarle nada por que Severus ya se había ido

¿Indignante? Si todos son de color negro- se respondió a si misma- además me gusta más un león que una serpiente. ¡Que Severus tan exagerado¿peligroso? Ni que fuera esto un… - Josephine se calló al recordar que tenía algo más que decirle a Severus, así que salió tras él.

* * *

¿Qué pasaba por la cabeza de esa niña¿Convertirse en una adolescente? No, si solo eso le faltaba, si como niña era un problema, una niña con ganas de ser adolescente era mucho mas, si eso solo le pasaba a él y ahora…

- Severus te estaba buscando- dijo una Lily muy agitada al llegar hasta él

- ¿y ahora que ocurre?- preguntó Severus más para si mismo que para ella.

- McGonagall me acaba de decir que eligió nuestro proyecto para representar a Hogwarts en un concurso entre escuelas mágicas de Inglaterra, nos dará 50puntos extras si ganamos, el equipo debe decidir si quiere concursar o no, así que…

- Severus aquí estas, se me olvidó decirte que…- pero Josephine se quedó callada al ver a Lily

- Hola- dijo Lily algo extrañada por la presencia de esa muchacha, se le hacía conocida pero…y ¿era una Gryffindor?

- Hola- respondió Josephine con una pequeña sonrisa

- Perdóname- empezó a decir Lily-, pero ¿nos conocemos?, es decir estas en Gryffindor pero jamás te había visto aquí

- Ella no es de Gryffindor- intervino Snape- ella solo esta de visita

- ¿de visita?- preguntó Lily aún más extrañada

- Si, de visita- corroboró Josephine

- Pero le gustó el leoncito de su casa y decidió probar como se le veía- finalizó Snape

- Ya veo, en fin…como te decía Severus, McGonagall quiere que lo pensemos, pero estas de acuerdo que es una gran oportunidad, así que debes aceptar ¿Qué dices?

- Lo pensaré

- Esta bien, solo no tardes mucho ¿de acuerdo?- Severus asintió - Entonces me voy y…¿sabes?- preguntó dirigiéndose a Josephine- te pareces mucho a Josephine Karkarov¿eres su pariente o algo?

Tanto Severus como Josephine se quedaron pasmados. A Josephine no se le ocurría nada que decir.

- Claro que la conoce, ella es su hermana- volvió a intervenir Severus- "Claro Severus, conviértela en su hermana¿no pudiste inventar otra cosa?" se reprochaba Severus a sí mismo por inventar tonterías y seguirle el juego a esa mocosa.

- ¿Su hermana? Ella nunca te había mencionado

- Es que en su casa casi nadie la menciona, es hija fuera del matrimonio- aclaró Severus

- ¡Oh!, comprendo- dijo Lily algo avergonzada- será mejor que me valla, salúdamela y dile que la veré en el banquete de esta noche.

- Yo se lo diré. Gracias

Y Lily siguió su camino

- ¿No nos fue tan mal eh?, y eso de que soy mi propia hermana…pero… ¿por qué me miras así?- preguntó Josephine temerosa ante la mirada asesina de Severus

- ¿ves lo que ocasionas? Mas problemas, si todos se enteran de quien eres, Evans te relacionará directamente conmigo y eso si que no lo voy a permitir por que…

- Pues yo no tengo la culpa, tú dijiste que yo era su hermana, digo mi hermana, entonces no me culpes a mí

- No hubiera tenido que decir eso si no te hubieras convertido en una adolescente

- No me habría convertido en adolescente si todos no me trataran como una niña

- PERO ESO LO QUE ERES, UNA NIÑA- gritó Severus ofuscado.

El timbre sonó en el momento justo. Severus tenía que entrar a clases

- Bueno Severus creo que debes irte, te veré después- puntualizó una Josephine muy seria.

- Claro que nos veremos después- advirtió Snape con su mirada intimidatoria.

Y Severus se alejó de ella

No había pasado ni un minuto cuando llegó un chico y la abrazó rodeándola por los hombros con su brazo.

-Hola- dijo el joven

-Hola- respondió Josephine reconociendo al amigo de James. No recordaba muy bien su nombre pero si su apellido: Black. Se soltó de su abrazo y empezó a caminar

-¿te encuentras bien?

-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Bueno, te vi discutiendo con "Quejicus" y…

-¿Quejicus?…- preguntó indignada, no creía que a Severus le agradara dicho apodo, a ella tampoco le gustaba que los amigos de su hermano la llamaran con apodos desagradables.

-Con Snape- aclaró el muchacho

-¡Ah! con Severus Snape- puntualizó Josephine aclarando y diciendo lentamente el nombre de su amigo, a ver si a si no se le volvía ocurrir a ese Black decirle "Quejicus"- Si, estaba hablando con él.

-¿Y?

-¿Y que?- preguntó Josephine algo confusa

-Que si te encuentras bien

-Si ¿por qué la pregunta?

-Pues por que estabas con él

-¿Con Severus?

-Si, con Quejicus

-Perdóname- dijo Josephine deteniendo el paso y se volvió para enfrentarse Black cara a cara, no entendía lo que quería decir- pero ¿que tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?

-¿Que…qué tiene que ver? pues que él es un…. un ……Slytherin

-Lo sé

-¿Y lo dices tan campante? Pero eso es malo

-¿Por qué?

-Que ¿por qué?, debes ser nueva- dijo volviéndola a rodear con su brazo- se sabe que los Slitheryns no son buenos, y lo mejor es alejarte de ellos.

-¿Por que?

-Por que si, siempre han sido malos

-¿Malos¿en que forma?

-Son altaneros, engreídos, siempre molestando a todos, ya los iras conociendo, además se sabe que todos los que están con El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y este mismo son egresados de Slytherin

-¿Y eso que? No por que unos sean así significa que todos lo tienen que ser

-Ahí te equivocas, todos los Slytherins son unos odiosos, siempre haciendo el mal a la gente

-¿No crees que es un poco infantil tu idea niño?

-¿Niño?- preguntó Black indignado

-Bueno muchacho o adolescente como quieras que te llame

-Perdona pero es que ¿no sabes quien soy?

-Si me hubieras dicho tu nombre, te llamaría por tu nombre, no soy adivina, aunque creo que una de mis tatarabuelas lo fue- se dijo Josephine más para si misma que para su acompañante. "sí, tal ves debería investigar y quien sabe a lo mejor había heredado algo de ella"

-Es que se me hace imposible que no sepas quien soy, todo Hogwarts lo sabe

-¿Eres acaso una celebridad?

-Por supuesto madame, soy Sirius Black a tus ordenes- dijo tomando su mano y besándola con sensualidad

-Si bueno, Sirius, te decía que tu idea es algo infantil- dijo mientras se limpiaba la mano- por que entonces estarías diciendo que si una comunidad es mala, todos los individuos son malos y no estoy de acuerdo, de hecho yo diría que los malos son quienes están afuera de esa comunidad, por hacerlos creer que lo son, por que mira- dijo viendo que este no entendía- acabo de leer el libro de Frankestein y dice…

-¿Frankestein?

-Si Frankestein, es muy entretenido y muy triste, casi lloro, además en el dibujo no parecía tan feo pero…en fin eso no importa, pero habla de un hombre que fue revivido por un científico, pero era tan horrendo físicamente, o al menos eso decía por que te digo que el del dibujo no era tan feo, mas fea estaba Matilde, mi institutriz, pero pensaban que era un monstruo

-¿Tu institutriz?- preguntó Sirius un poco consternado

-No, al que revivieron, pero el relata que se sintió maravillado por la bondad de las personas a quienes veía desde su escondite, por que se escondió. Y empezó a ver a los habitantes de la cabaña y cuando la árabe llegó el aprendió a hablar, a escribir, aunque lo hacía a escondidas, a leer y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que existía la maldad y no entendía por qué la gente se mataba una a otra y admiraba aún más a esas personas, pero al hacerse presente fue golpeado, en la aldea en dónde estuvo antes fue casi linchado y cuando salvó a una mujer de ahogarse le dieron un balazo, que es algo como una maldición imperdonable pero sin magia, es un invento de los muggles y lo hicieron por pensar que la estaba matando, y él al ver que no lo trataban como una persona decidió odiar a la humanidad y a vengarse, y entonces yo creo y también Dumbledore que si alguien le hubiera tendido la mano o hubiera sido su amigo, si las demás personas hubieran dejado sus prejuicios aun lado, todo hubiera sido diferente.

-¿Frankestein? Y qué tiene que ver, no dirás que por que te hagas amiga del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, el va a ser bueno

-Pues ya no, por que ya es malo, pero cuando era mas joven…Pero no estoy hablando de él, sino de las casas, se tiene un prejuicio de estas, pero ¿has intentado ser amigo de un Slytherin? son personas como tú y como yo y…

-Déjame ver si te entendí- dijo Sirius despacio- ¿dices que es la culpa de todas las demás casas el que los Slytherins sean malos?

-Si algo así, no digo que sea toda su culpa, pero en parte

-¿Estas demente? Además no sé por qué estas defendiendo a los Slytherins siendo que tu eres una Gryffindor, estas en la mejor de todas las casas que existen, deberías mostrar lealtad a tu casa, somos mejores

-¿quién lo dice¿Tú¿Pero si todos son del mismo colegio no?

-Si, pero hay casas mejores que otras, somos diferentes de los Slytherins…

-¿Y cada persona no es diferente con la otra?- lo interrumpió Josephine. Esa misma pregunta la había hecho Dumbledore cuando comentaban el libro

- Si, somos diferentes pero…

- ¿O es que te crees mejor que todos los demás magos? Por que si es así, entonces piensas igual que Voldemort- Sirirus abrió y cerró la boca tratando de defenderse pero no podía decir nada- Y ahora si me disculpas me voy, no podría estar otro momento con una persona tan poco tolerante, que llama demente a alguien que propone su idea. Pero lo bueno es que estas mal por que conozco a varios Gryffindors que no se parecen nada a ti.

-Pero…

-Adiós- Josephine se alejó unos pasos y luego regresó- Creo que no deberías ponerle apodos a la gente, Severus no se lo merece- y sin más Josephine se fue dejando a un Sirius indignado, extrañado, confuso y muy pensativo

Si que Severus y Sirius eran muy parecidos, Severus no quería a los Gryffindors y Sirius no quería a los Slytherins. Tal vez a eso se referían los libros a que los iguales se repelen. De todos modos tenía que regresar a ver a Severus, se le había olvidado decirle que su madre le mandó una carta a él en el baúl y también debía decirle que como decía el contrato que firmó, él debía llevarla a Hogsmeade el fin de semana y comprarle todo lo que ella quisiera, puesto que la salida por parte de la escuela estaba programada para esa fecha. Así que regresó por donde venía y chocó con alguien al doblar una esquina, cuando se levantó vio a Jack Holmes ahí tirado también

- Hola- dijo Josephine con una sonrisa

- Hola, discúlpeme señorita yo no la vi

- ¿Señorita? Pero si soy…- Josephine se calló, no podía decirle a él quien era, nadie debía saberlo por que Severus estaría en problemas- Fue mi culpa, lo siento

- Hasta luego- se despidió Jack

- Hasta luego

* * *

Después de que la muchacha se fue, Sirius permaneció un poco más sin moverse en ese lugar, pronto reaccionó y salió rumbo a los terrenos de Hogwarts, ahí se reuniría con sus amigos.

- No comprendo a las mujeres- fue lo que dijo al llegar con Remus, Peter y James.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó James

- Pues por que me acabo de encontrar con una muchacha, una GRYFFINDOR y empezó a defender a los Slytherins y claro que lo comprendí en ese momento por que se ve que es nueva, imagínense que no sabía quien era y…

- Y claro, eso fue lo que te enfureció- dijo Lily llegando junto a ellos. James inmediatamente se puso de pie y Sirius la miró indignado

- Hola Lily- intervino el primero

- Hola chi…

- ¿qué trataste de decir con eso Evans?- la interrumpió Sirius antes de que pudiera acabar de saludar a los chicos

- Pues que estabas enojado porque la chica no sabía quien eras, digo, eso es muy típico de ti, te crees la crema y nata de los galanes

- ¿tú también piensas que me creo mejor que los demás?

- No solo ella Sirius- intervino James- incluso los del equipo de Quidicht me lo han dicho

- ¿Qué? pero ¿qué les sucede? Solo por que les pedí que dejaran de jugar como niñas y entrenaran como yo…- Y Sirius se dio cuenta, estaba actuando como un imbécil y…y esa muchacha se lo había dicho y sin conocerlo.- ¿Por qué no lo dijeron¿Por qué no me dijeron: Sirius te estas volviendo un arrogante y presumido?

- Yo siempre te lo digo- interrumpió Lily- Y he escuchado que muchas de tus ennovias que también te lo dijeron

- Lily tiene razón Sirius- esta vez quien intervino fue Remus- ella siempre te lo dijo, incluso James también lo insinuó

- Pero...pero no así…pensé que exageraban…que…no sé, me siento un imbécil, estuve actuando como ellos, como mi familia, debí haber sido un Slytherin y ahora me convertiré en un maldito mortífago y…

- No exageres Sirius, no seas dramático- le dijo James a punto de reír, pero decidió que no era el momento- Lo que puedes hacer es que ahora que sabes lo que sucede, cambies y…

- …pero no, ella lo dijo, dijo que los Slytherins no son todos malos, tal vez si tengo salvación…no acabaré como Frankestein, no odiaré al mundo, ni a mis compañeros, no permitiré que se repita la historia, los Slytherins nuevos pueden ser la salvación, si les tendemos una mano…- Sirius estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, quería salvar al mundo, quería hacer algo bueno por los demás.

Sus compañeros los miraban muy extrañados, hasta pensaron si la salud mental de su amigo estaba en peligro

- ¿Y dime Sirius, a quién debemos el favor de que te haya lanzado un hechizo aturdidor?- preguntó Lily divertida

- ¿qué dices Evans?

- Que quién te abrió los ojos- le dijo James

- Ah…no lo sé, no la conozco, es una muchacha nueva, de Gryffindor, era medio alta, morena, con unos ojos negros, delgada y pálida, con una cosa en la frente, un colgajo de hippie o algo así

- Creo que sé quien es, no sé su nombre pero es hermana de Josephine Karkarov

- ¿De Jos?- le preguntó Remus, así le decían de cariño a Josephine. Lily asintió- Pero nunca nos dijo que tenía una hermana.

- Según Severus es hija fuera del matrimonio y no hablan mucho de ella en su casa, parece que vino de visita.

- ¿Severus¿Y él como lo sabe?- preguntó James

- Pues parece que son amigos o algo

- Con razón defendía a los Slytherins, tal vez su percepción de ellos no sea tan válida después de todo, en fin vallamos a comer, me muero de hambre

- Espera Sirius, MacGoagall me dijo que……………………………

* * *

- Severus ¿por qué tardaste tanto? Todos los demás ya salieron- le reclamó Josephine quien lo esperaba fura del salón de clases.

Severus solo la miró unos instantes, la tomó del brazo y se la llevó lejos de ahí.

- ¿a dónde vamos?- preguntaba Josephine pero Severus no contestó, simplemente seguía caminado a una gran velocidad.

Después de unos minutos, Josephine decidió no seguir preguntando y ya se estaba desesperando cuando por fin se detuvieron en un largo pasillo.

Severus la soltó y se adelantó entrando a una habitación. Al salir llevaba consigo una túnica con el escudo de Slytherin. La volvió a tomar del brazo y la aventó a otra habitación junto con la túnica, Josephine entendió sin que Severus le dijera nada, así que cambió la túnica que llevaba por esa, al salir, Severus se le acercó

- Esa túnica va mejor con tu personalidad, ahora debemos pensar bien esto, en primera quiero decir que no estoy de acuerdo con lo que hiciste, y debiste consultarlo conmigo primero

- No me ibas a dejar

- Precisamente, ahora, usaste una poción para envejecer ¿cierto?

- Si

- ¿cuánto dura?

- Medio día, pero también hice su antídoto, así que puedo regresar a ser Josephine cuando lo necesite, como sacar lo libros de la biblioteca o cuando Dumbledore vaya, solo para eso me convertiré, ya no quiero que ignoren lo que digo

- ¿Cómo lograste hacer la poción¿A quien le robaste ingredientes y la varita?

- Ya te dije que yo no robo nada, le pedí a Jack que me prestara su varita

- ¿entonces ese chiquillo sabe quien eres?

- No, por que quería saber que quería hacer y como dijo que yo era una niña también quería estar presente cuando la utilizara, así que me enojé con él y luego…

- ¿Entonces si no fue él, quien fue?

- Varios, en especial un amigo de James Potter, creo que se llama Peter, había escuchado que decían que no era muy listo, así que le pedí que me prestara su varita y un poco de ingredientes para demostrar que podía hacer una poción y que había escuchado que era muy inteligente y muy amable, y le di a cambio un pastel de chocolate, parece que…

Severus rió, esa chiquilla era…no podía describirla, simplemente era Josephine- Si bueno Petergriew nunca ha sido listo- Severus pasó a lado de ella y empezó a caminar por donde llegaron

- Espera- lo llamó Josephine- Mi mamá te mandó esta carta, estaba dentro del baúl

Severus se volvió y tomó la carta que Josephine le extendía. La Sra. Karkarov se disculpaba por haber creído que él había golpeado a su hijo, también le pedía que cuidara a su hija, que ella lo debía de apreciar mucho para seguirlo y bla, bla, bla. Guardó la carta en su túnica y volvió a emprender su camino

- Y por cierto Severus, recuerda que debes llevarme a Hogsmeade por que así lo dice el contrato, ya soy grande- Severus se detuvo, no había pensado en ese detalle

- No pienso ir a Hogsmeade y menos si implica llevarte- fue lo único que le respondió.

- Pero tienes que hacerlo- le ordenó indignada

- El contrato no especificaba cuando, así que no cuentes con ello para este fin de semana- Y sin decir más Severus siguió caminando.

Josephine estaba decepcionada, pues entonces el hacerse grande no le iba a servir de nada, Severus a pesar de todo no quería llevarla con él

- ¿Y que esperas Josephine? –dijo Severus deteniéndose-Tengo mucha hambre

- ¿Hambre?- preguntó Josephine extrañada.

- Si no nos apuramos cerrarán el Gran comedor así que apúrate.

Josephine sonrió y lo siguió, después de todo tal vez si le había funcionado el hacerse grande.

Entraron al Gran comedor, el cual se estaba vaciando, Josephine estaba muy contenta por muchos motivos, en primera no la veían como bicho raro, y en segunda por que estaba sentada a lado de Severus y en la mesa de Slytherin, aunque algo alejados de los demás.

- Si pretendes seguir con esto, debes de cambiarte el nombre- le dijo Snape cuando se sirvió un plato con dedos de pescado.

- Si, pero no sé que ponerme, tal vez Paquiderma, lo leí en algún lado

- Si te pones ese nombre, olvida que nos conocemos.- Le aclaró Snape espantado por semejante idea.

- Bueno, algo se me ocurrirá. Pero hay algo que no entiendo ¿Qué trataste de decir con que era hija fuera del matrimonio?

- Que uno de tus padres, en este caso deberá ser tu padre, engañó a tu madre con otra mujer y esta otra mujer tuvo un hijo, es decir, tú.

- ¿Y por eso nadie habla de mi en mi casa?- preguntó extrañada

- Exacto

- ¿por qué?

- Por que esta mal visto que hayan engañado a tu madre y tu serias la comprobación de ese engaño y…

Pero Severus no pudo continuar puesto que alguien se les había acercado.

- Hola- dijo una muchacha detrás de ellos, los cuales al voltear se encontraron con Florence.

- ¿Qué deseas?- le preguntó Snape

- ¿No vas a presentarme a tu amiguita?- Florence estaba furiosa pero intentaba sonreír, algo que no le salía muy bien en ese momento.

- No- le contestó Snape

- Pues entonces yo me presentaré- y sin más se presentó- me llamo Florence y ¿tu?

- Yo me llamo Jos…Jos…- Josephine miró nerviosa a Snape, el nombre de Paquiderma no se sonaba tan mal en ese momento

- Se llama Joselin- aclaró Severus- ahora si nos disculpas estamos platicando

- Ya sé que estás enojado conmigo por lo del libro- empezó a decir Florence mientras se sentaba en medio de ellos- pero no fue mi culpa, esa niña no me dejó sacarlo

Josephine rió

- ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?- le preguntó Florence volteándose hacia Joselin muy indignada (por conveniencia Josephine y Joselin son la misma jeje y hablaré de ella de acuerdo a su edad, así Josephine será Josephine pequeña y Joselin será Josephine grande)

- ¿Es que a quien se le ocurre intercambiar un libro de pociones por uno de runas?- se burlaba Joselin

- El de runas tenía mejores dibujos- trató de defenderse Florence

- ¿Y para qué iba a querer los dibujos?

- No me dirás que a tu hermana le interesaban las pociones

- ¿mi hermana?- preguntó Joselin sorprendida

- ¿No es acaso Josephine Karkarov tu hermana?

- ¿Cómo lo supiste?- preguntó Severus, interviniendo en la conversación de las chicas- ¿estuviste espiándonos?

- Por supuesto que no, Lily me lo dijo- respondió Florence aún más indignada

- No lo creo, Lily no es una entrometida y chismosa

- Pues tal vez no es lo que tú crees. Y si tanto te molesta que este aquí, me voy, fue un placer Joselin

Y sin más se alejó

- Severus- dijo Joselin cuando Florence abandonaba el Gran Comedor, ella no pudo espiarnos, solo estábamos tu y yo y Lily

- Lo sé

- ¿y entonces por que le dijiste que...?

- Eso no importa, así que olvídalo- le ordenó Snape volviendo a su postre que había tomado mientras las mujeres discutía. Joseline tomó un poco para si misma, le encantaba el dulce de calabaza.

- ¿Severus?- preguntó después de un rato

- Dime

- ¿por qué no quieres a los Gryffindors y por qué Sirius no quiere a los Slytherins?

- ¿Sirius¿Estas hablando de Black?

- Si, ese mismo, me tope con él, es amigo de James Potter pero no me cae tan bien como él

- ¿Potter te cae bien después de que por su culpa me castigaron?

- Dumbledore dijo que no solo los golpes inician una pelea.

- Veo que aquí la única entrometida eres tú

- No soy entrometida

- ¿entonces como le dices a espiar a la gente?

- Pues sencillo, ser una espía como Sherlock Holmes

- Ya estuvo bien de tantas tonterías de espías y abogados, te prohíbo que sigas leyendo a Sherlock Holmes, solo te mete ideas malas en la cabeza. Y ahora nada de andar revoloteando por el castillo a todas horas, aún soy el tutor de Josephine así que tienes que seguir haciendo tus deberes- Concluyó Severus levantándose de la mesa y cogiendo su mochila

- Espera ¿a donde vas?- preguntó Joselin

- Tengo una reunión

- ¿puedo ir?- preguntó ilusionada- Nadie sabrá quien soy

- No, no puedes- respondió Snape tajantemente

- Pero Severus… ya no sabrán que eres amigo de una niña

- No es eso

- ¿si no es eso, entonces qué es?- Severus se quedó callado por unos segundos meditando la situación y después se le acercó y le dijo al oído.

- Es una reunión como las que hacía tu hermano- Josephine lo miró como si le extrañara semejante confesión

- Había olvidado que eras uno de ellos- dijo con resignación

- Pues no deberías olvidarlo. Pero iré después para revisar lo que has avanzado y será mejor que nadie te descubra por que si no…

- Si Severus ya lo sé, no soy una niña

- Por supuesto que lo ere…Olvídalo- Severus decidió no seguir discutiendo, y pronto abandonaba el Gran Comedor.

Joselin acabó de comer su postre y se dirigió a su habitación, llevaba algo de comer a Sevsev, quien a pesar de su apariencia, la seguía tratando como a su pequeña ama. No había pasado ni media hora cuando tocaron a la puerta. Joselin dejó sus deberes (una multiplicación de 79 dígitos) y abrió la puerta, Remus estaba ahí con un plato de dulce de calabaza

- Disculpa- dijo el recién llegado- debes ser la hermana de Josephine, yo soy Remus Lupin¿se encontrará ella?

- Eh…si...soy su hermana, pero no…ella salió

- Ya veo, como no la vi en el comedor le traje dulce de calabaza, sé que le gusta mucho

- Le encanta

- Si bueno, te dejaré esto- dijo Remus dedicandole una sonrisa

- Gracias

- De nada

Remus no había desaparecido del corredor cuando un pequeño hizo su aparición y la miraba extrañado desde abajo, era Jack.

- Disculpe señorita pero esta es la habitación de Josephine Karkarov y…

- Ella no está…eh…dijo que iría a pasear

- Ya veo- dijo algo desilusionado el pequeño- ¿Podría decirle que necesito hablar con ella?

- ¿Sobre qué?

- Discúlpeme pero no puedo decírselo

- Pero yo le podría decir, si me lo dices a mí, es comos si se lo dijeras a ella.- dijo Joselin muy segura de si misma

- ¿y por qué¿Quién es usted?

- Soy su hermana

- Josephine no tiene una hermana

- Ahora si la tiene, lo acabamos de descubrir

- Ya veo, en fin, hablaré con ella en el banquete. Hasta luego

- Adiós- se despidió Joselin algo consternada¿Qué quería decirle Jack?

Las horas pasaron y daban las 8 de la noche cuando de nuevo tocaron a la puerta. Joselin que se había quedado dormida en el escritorio (cabe mencionar que se había desvelado últimamente) se despabiló un poco, aún el efecto de la poción no terminaba, y caminó a la puerta, al abrirla un BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHH y un humo gris que se esparcía por la habitación, un grito de susto, un tropieza, un maullido y Joselin había caído de espaldas. Tres momias se acercaron preocupadas. Joselin algo asustada trató de distinguir qué era lo que había pasado y cuando el humo se dispersó, se dio cuenta de que no eran tres momias, sino tres chicas preocupadas las que la rodeaban.

- Les dije que no era buena idea- decía Sarah

- Lo sentimos mucho- trataba de disculparse Clara

- Lo lamento, queríamos espantar a Josephine, no sabíamos que estabas aquí y…bueno no contábamos con que te cayeses.

- Pero les dije que no lo hiciéramos

- Pero bien que viniste- le reprochó Clara

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Lily temerosa

- Eso creo- decía Joselin mientras trataba de incorporarse

- De veras que lo lamentamos- se disculpaba Sarah por tercera vez

- Si, no pensamos que… lo sentimos

- Si…eh…no hay problema…- Joselin se levantó por completo y se sentó en la cama.- Tardó unos segundos en regresar a la realidad y cuando lo hizo volteó a todos lados y de nuevo se aventó al suelo a buscar a Sevsev quien estaba agazapado en una esquina debajo de la cama. Joselin se metió debajo de esta y sacó al pequeño minino que aún temblaba.

- Discúlpanos, aún no nos presentamos, yo soy Clara

- Y yo me llamo Sarah

- Y a mi ya me conoces, soy Lily

- Yo soy Joselin

- Y dinos¿Dónde está tu hermana?

- Salió

- ¿Salió¿A dónde?

- Eh…creo que dijo que…ah sí…al lago

- Pero ya es muy noche¿no debería estar ya de vuelta?- preguntó preocupada Sarah

- Si..eh…no creo que tarde

- Yo creo que deberíamos ir a buscarla, parece que se viene una tormenta

- ¿Tormenta?- preguntó Joselin temerosa

- Si y una muy grande y como a ella le dan pavor las tormentas, creo que deberíamos buscarla

- ¿Tu crees? Yo creo que ella no tardará mucho, no se preocupen

- ¿Qué no nos preocupemos? Tú eres su hermana, deberías haber salido corriendo a buscarla

- Pero yo…

- Sarah pero si ella no conoce el castillo, tal vez ella acabaría perdiéndose

- Tienes razón Lily, lo siento Joselin, pero entonces vallamos nosotras

- NO- gritó Joselin- es decir…yo iré por ella, no se preocupen…

- Entonces te acompañamos, mira que es fácil que te pierdas

- De verdad no es necesario

- No es nada

- No se molesten

- Pero si no es ninguna molestia, vamos toma tu abrigo por que hace mucho aire afuera

- Pero yo…

Pero Joselin no pudo seguir protestando puesto que por la puerta principal entraba Severus, el cual se veía tan sorprendido que las chicas se dieron cuenta de que no pensaba encontrarlas ahí.

* * *

¿qué pasará ahora entre Snape y las chicas?

¿qué otros planes tiene Josephine?

¿qué más sucederá en este Halloween?

No se pierda el próximo capis

Bueno aquí esta el capi, espero que les guste y me manden reviews.

Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero la escuela esta pesadita, así que este puente largo (aquí en México) fué aprovechado por mi imaginación jeje También me dió gusto de que aún se lee la historia y que no me han olvidado jeje Así que paso a agradecer a Alehp por su review por darse un tiempecito pa escribirbe y te entiendo, a veces no hay tiempo ni para respirar (lo siento ando de dramática de nuevo) y también a Lia Du Black pues ya ves qué es lo que tenía planeado la pequeña jeje espero que te guste el capítulo y que no te desaparescas de nuevo.

Cuídense y les mando saludos a todos los que leen hasta aquí

Atte

AnA


	22. La calabaza y la vampira

Holas, pues aquí un nuevo capi, disfrútenlo y perdón por la tardanza.

LA CALABAZA Y LA VAMPIRA

- ¿Qué te he dicho sobre tener la puerta abiert…?- Severus se calló al instante ante la escena. Había decidido llegar por la puerta principal y al ver la puerta abierta le iba a reprochar a Joselin su descuido cuando se encontró con que ella estaba acompañada por las tres chicas Gryffindor - ¿qué…?- empezó a preguntar pero no sabía que decir

- ¡Severus!- exclamó alegre Joselin por la oportuna llegada de este- Que bueno que llegas- dijo acercándosele- ellas me iban a ayudar a buscarm…a buscar a Josephine- concluyó algo nerviosa por la situación.

- ¿A Josephine?- Severus no comprendía lo que le decía, de hecho no comprendía que hacían ahí las gryffindor y disfrazadas de momias.

- Si…a ella, pero yo les dije que yo iría, pero insisten en acompañarme por que no conozco el castillo y yo no quiero molestarlas

Severus cayó en la cuenta

- Entonces yo te acompañaré

- ¿Tú? Ni creas que te dejaremos ir con ella- intervino Clara. Por su culpa había tenido una buena discusión con James, pero lo bueno es que Sirius no se había enterado de nada por que si no, juraba por sus ancestros que Snape estaría muerto en estos momentos.

- ¿y tú vas a impedirlo?- preguntó divertido

- Pues si es necesario…

- Joselin- intervino Sarah- será mejor que vengas con nosotras, Snape no es un buen acompañante, créenos- aún podía recordar como si hubieran pasado solo unos minutos lo que Severus le había dicho a Remus

- Veo que a pesar de mis esfuerzos, Lupin no se decide a estar contigo

- Eso si que no te lo permito, eres un…- Clara se abalanzaba contra Snape pero Sarah y Lily la detuvieron- Déjenme darle su merecido- gritaba luchando por soltarse

- Tranquilízate- le pidió Lily- No vale la pena

- Es cierto Clara, lo que sucede es que Snape está celoso por que nunca podrá saber lo que es querer a otra persona- concluyó Sarah- ¿No es así Quejicus?- preguntó. Después de unos segundos de silencio tomó sus cosas y salió de la habitación antes de que Severus le contestara sin embargo Severus estaba pasmado para contestarle, ella jamás le había llamado así.

Clara siguió a Sarah no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de desprecio a Snape. Lily por su parte se quedó muy seria.

- Deberías dejar de hacer sufrir a la gente con tus comentarios Severus, no te va a llevar a nada bueno.- Y se dirigió a la puerta- Por cierto, díganle a Josephine que la esperamos en el gran comedor, tenemos algo para ella.

Cuando Lily salió, Severus azotó la puerta.

- ¿Quién se cree para decirme eso¿Por qué no se va con sus consejitos a otro lado?, debería dárselo a sus amigos Gryffindor "No te va a traer nada bueno"- dijo imitándola- ¿Y ella qué sabe¿qué sabe de lo que es bueno¿Qué sabe de lo que siento?- Severus estaba furioso, la odiaba y odiaba a todos. Todos creían que él era de lo peor, pero eso sí, sus amiguitos eran buenos a pesar de que humillaban a la gente, a pesar de que se burlaban de él. Pero algún día ellos lo pagarían, de eso se encargaría él, iba a hacer que sufrieran y padecieran todo lo que él había padecido.

Joselin por su parte estaba algo confusa y asustada. Se había quedado paralizada cuando Severus había cerrado la puerta de un portazo y había empezado a gritar. Pero ahora, su amigo yacía sentado en el borde de la cama, estaba muy pensativo y solo, Severus se veía muy solo. Joselin caminó al escritorio y tomó del dulce de calabaza que le había llevado Remus, después se acercó a Severus y se lo ofreció sentándose a su lado. - Yo creo que eres el mejor acompañante del mundo- le dijo- y sé que eres bueno- Severus se volvió hacia ella y la miró por unos instantes evaluando lo que le había dicho, negó con la cabeza y sonrió para sus adentros. A los pocos segundos comenzó a comer el dulce de calabaza.

- Ahora será mejor que bajemos- le dijo Joselin- dicen que el banquete de Halloween es el mejor de todos los banquetes.- Severus asintió y se levantó

- ¿Por qué llevas eso?- le preguntó cuando esta cogía su mochila y metía en ella un par de botellitas con poción

- Es que Josephine tiene asuntos que resolver, Jack tenía que decirle algo y ya ves que Lily dijo que tenía algo para ella, digo para mí. – Creo que le estaba afectando tener doble personalidad ¿Cómo tenía que referirse a ella misma?

- De acuerdo pero que nadie se de cuenta de quien eres… ya me has involucrado bastante

- Si, ya lo sé, no tienes que repetirlo.

Y sin más ambos salieron rumbo al Gran Comedor.

Joselin estaba maravillada, las velas dentro de las calabazas flotadoras daban el perfecto ambiente lúgubre. El techo estaba negro y rayos caían dentro de él, Joselin tembló un poco cuando escuchó el trueno y se acercó más a Severus. Los alumnos seguían llegando y Joselin y Severus tomaron su lugar en la mesa de Slytherin. Nadie de los de ahí se inmutó por la presencia de la chica, cada día llegaban nuevos alumnos que se cambiaban de escuela pues creía que en Hogwarts no corrían peligro y ella debía ser una mas. Por supuesto que siempre existe una excepción, y en este caso era una chica, una chica que no le quitaba la vista a la recién llegada.

Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento en la mesa de los profesores y con un "pistaches, arañas y mazapanes" empezó la celebración.

La comida era exuberante y sabrosa. Joselin se sirvió de todo un poco y disfrutó del festín, estaba contentísima y comentaba con Severus los pormenores que pasó para lograr hacer la poción, nadie les prestaba atención pues cada quien estaba en sus propias pláticas. Severus estaba entre aterrado y sorprendido por todo lo que podía hacer esa niña cuando se lo proponía, de ahora en adelante se prometía estar mas atento y no ser uno más de los que caía en sus manipulaciones.

Cuando Josephine comía su postre, Severus le indicó que lo mejor sería que fuera de una vez a sus compromisos para evitar sospechas, Joselin asintió y salió del comedor. Se metió a un cubículo de un baño y se tomó la poción para volver a ser Josephine, cuando lo hizo se cambió de ropa y ya iba a salir cuando escuchó que entraban al baño. Alguien lloraba.

- ¿Lo viste Jazmín¿Quién es ella¿Por qué llega de pronto y se convierte en su amiga? yo que llevo tanto tiempo tratando de acercármele, tratando de ser alguien para él y jamás me ha puesto la mitad de la atención que le pone a ella…

- ¡Florence no tienes que ponerte así, tal vez son amigos de la infancia, yo que sé!

- Es solo que pensé que…tu viste la canasta de dulces que me regaló y lo bien que se había portado conmigo últimamente, pensé que por fin podría tener una oportunidad con él… por fin Severus y yo juntos, pensé que se habría olvidado de Lily y viene esa y...

- Tal vez esto sea lo mejor… tal vez ahora si puedas olvidarte de él

- ¿Qué?

- Piénsalo, toma esto como una oportunidad, eres bonita, inteligente, hay muchos chicos tras de ti. Jonás por ejemplo

- ¿Qué?

- Si amiga, mira, siempre que has intentado olvidarlo el llega con un detalle, una palabra amable o mas bien tu lo tomas como amable y vuelves a formarte ilusiones y solo te dices a ti misma que así es su carácter, pero has visto que puede ser diferente y perdona que te lo diga pero no es por ti. Mejor olvídalo y busca a alguien que si te valore. Ya estoy cansada de que sufras por ese que no te merece, date una oportunidad

- Mira quien lo dice, tú no le das oportunidad a nadie

- Si lo dices por que decliné la invitación de Regulus

- De todos, desde que saliste con Potter en cuarto y terminaron, no has salido con un chico desde entonces

- Es diferente Florence

- Claro que no

- Escúchame Florence, lo único que quiero decirte es que te fijes en otras personas, que olvides esa obsesión

- No es una obsesión

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Yo solo lo sé, sé que cuando lo veo mi día se vuelve mas cálido, cuando el me mira y me regala algún gesto es…y cuando rozan nuestras manos, siento mariposas en el estómago y…

- Si ya entendí, discúlpame pero es Severus y ningún pensamiento amoroso me es posible ligarlo con él- Florence rió- Ahora regresemos ¿quieres? Me sacaste de ahí a mitad de mi postre

Joselin escuchó que las chicas salían. Aún trataba de digerir lo que había escuchado, salió con cautela y se quedó pensativa por unos instantes. No entendía por qué se complicaban tanto la vida y ¿a la tal Florence le gustaba Severus?…¿y él le había regalado la canasta con dulces?- Joselin sacudió su cabeza no era momento para pensar en eso aunque era una información muy preciada¿Severus lo sabía?... pero no, primero tenía que saber que quería Jack y qué era lo que tenía Lily para ella.¿Y sería la misma Lily de la que hablaban?

- Hola- dijo Josephine al llegar a la mesa de Ravenclaw

- ¡Viniste!- exclamó Jack alegre- Ven siéntate

- Gracias, me dijeron que tenías algo que decirme

- ¿tú hermana?- Josephine asintió- ¿por qué nunca me hablaste de ella¿Qué hace aquí?

- Bueno…- empezó a decir algo abrumada- acabo de conocerla yo también, es hija fuera del matrimonio y está aquí de…de visita y…Espera- se interrumpió a sí misma- creí que tenías que decirme algo importante

Jack agachó la cabeza

- Yo quería decirte que…que no quiero que sigas enojada conmigo y por eso he decidido algo

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Que ya que necesitas mi varita e ingredientes, te los prestaré, pero con la con la condición de que me dejes estar presente cuando la uses, no tienes que decirme qué es o para qué es- agregó inmediatamente- Yo solo quiero que no te pase nada- finalizó algo sonrojado

- ¿eso era todo?- peguntó Josephine algo desilusionada, ya no necesitaba su ayuda aunque...- Muy bien, gracias por la oferta pero decidí no hacer nada por el momento

- ¿entonces ya no estas enojada conmigo?

- No si me das algo a cambio

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Tu postre

Jack se carcajeó pero ante la mirada de enojo de Josephine se calló y le arrimó su postre

- Lo siento- se disculpó- Por cierto, mi mamá me mandó una caja de dulces y te traje algunos. El pequeño sacó una gran bolsa de dulces y se la dio a Josephine

- Gracias Jack- dijo Josephine guardando los dulces en la mochila- Ahora debo irme, nos veremos luego

-¿te vas tan pronto?

- Si, me están esperando unos gryffindors. Adiós- Josephine se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió hacia la de Gryffindor, solo le faltaba tener a alguien en Huffelpuf y sería una chica inter-casa.

- Hola- dijo detrás de James y Remus al llegar a la mesa, las chicas la saludaron desde enfrente

- Me alegra verte- dijo James- Le decía a Lily que si no llegabas en 5 minutos te íbamos a ir a buscar por todo el castillo y los terrenos de Hogwarts- comentó dejándole un lugar entre él y Remus

- Te tardaste mucho, pero te guardamos un poco de postre- le dijo Sarah con una sonrisa. Parecía una persona totalmente diferente a la que había visto en su habitación, tal vez por que no acostumbraba verlas enojadas a ninguna de las tres.

- Pero claro primero tenías que ir a ver a tu novio Jack- insinuó James

- Ya te dije que no es mi novio

- ¿Tu le crees Remus?

- No James, yo no le creo nada a esta muchachita- - desde que habían conocido a su amigo Jack, los chicos la molestaban siempre que podían.

- Ya déjenla- intervino Lily- mejor dinos ¿por qué fuiste tan tarde al lago?

- Por que se quedó de ver con su novio

- !James!- exclamó esta vez Clara en tono de reproche- Por cierto conocimos a tu hermana

- ¿Y les agradó?

- Se ve simpaticona

- Me dijo que iban vestidas de momias y valla susto que me…que le dieron

- En realidad íbamos a asustarte a ti, como comentaste que nunca te habían asustado con un disfraz en Halloween

- !No lo puedo creer¡- intervino James tomándose el pecho de forma dramática- cómo querían hacerle esto a este pobre ángel, miren su carita, tan inocente..

- No lo creería de ustedes tres- dijo Remus- asustar a esta pequeña

- Deberían de ser castigadas. ¿Qué dices Josephine?¿las castigamos?

Josephine asintió riéndose por las caras de consternación de ellas.

- ¡Josephine!- exclamaron las tres chicas

- La victima ha hablado y su castigo será…serán sus postres

- No por favor- decía Clara mientras James le quitaba su pedazo de pastel- todo menos eso

- ¡No puedes James!- exclamaba Sarah

- Lo siento Sarah- dijo Remus tomando su postre- pero el mal debe pagar

Todos en la mesa se echaron a carcajear

- Es cierto, pero los que son malos no pueden evitarlo, si orillas a la gente a ser pobremente educada y después los castigas por crímenes que su educación les proporcionó¿qué más se podría concluir si no es que se forman criminales y después se los castiga?

La mesa se quedó muda al escuchar a Sirius

- Discúlpalo- decía James a Josephine- parece que tu hermana lo golpeó en la cabeza o le lanzó algún hechizo aturdidor

- No, ella no hizo eso- dijo Josephine muy seria

- Solo bromea- le aclaró Remus

-Ah…

- ¿Y nos van a dejar sin postre?- preguntó Lily poniendo cara de puchero. James no contestó, solo se quedó prendido en esos ojos esmeralda que tanto le encantaban.

- Ya sé- interrumpió Clara- tenemos ago para ella

- No ni crean que van a comprar su perdón- exclamó Remus

Pero las chicas sacaron una calabaza rellena de dulces. Josephine estaba muda, había muchos dulces que jamás había visto en su vida...

- ¿Son para mi?- preguntó algo perpleja

- Pues claro, aunque si no nos liberas del castigo pues tendremos que comérnoslos nosotras- insinuó Clara

- Claro que las libero, nunca me habían dado tantos dulces- dijo cogiendo la calabaza

- Eso es chantaje Josephine, no puedes liberarlas

- Pues ya lo hizo James así que devuélvenos nuestros postres...- le ordeno Lily

- De acuerdo pero solo por esta vez lo permitiremos ¿Cierto Remus?

- Cierto James, aunque podríamos castigar a quien las liberó

- Suena bien¿Qué opinas Peter?

- Que si...que...

- Noción aprobada- dijo James interrmpiendo a Peter

De repente una ola de cosquillas se apoderó de la pequeña y por más que pedía piedad sus captores se la negaban. Josephine estaba apunto de caerse del banco de tanto que se retorcía de las cosquillas cuando se escuchó que alguien dijo "ALTO" y la tortura cesó

- ¿No saben que las cosquillas son un tipo de tortura que se utilizaba en la edad media?- Todas las cabezas giraron y Sirius se sonrojó por su comentario y después siguió comiendo como si nada.

Los demás se miraron extrañados, ese no era el comportamiento normal de Sirius¿la tal Joselin lo tendría hechizado de verdad¿Le habría lanzado algún encantamiento?

- Si bueno

- Y ustedes ¿de qué se van a disfrazar?- preguntó Sarah

- Es una sorpresa- declaró James

- ¿disfrazar¿Para qué?- preguntó Josephine

- Organizamos una fiesta de Halloween y el requisito es ir disfrazado

- ¿Puedo ir?

- Lo siento Josephine pero es para chicos grandes, pero el otro fin de semana podemos organizar algo contigo

- Y si es para grandes¿mi hermana puede ir? No tiene disfraz pero...

- Que tu hermana no se preocupe yo me ocupo de conseguirle un disfraz- se apuntó Sirius. De nuevo todos le miraron extraño.

- Pues por nosotros no hay problema- dijo Clara torpemente ¿qué pasaba con Sirius?

- Aunque creo que deberías preguntarle si le gustaría ir- señalizó Remus

- Claro que quiere ir, es mas le iré a decir inmediatamente- dijo Josephine muy emocionada tomando todas sus cosas y levantándose de su asiento.

- De acuerdo. Pero espera Josephine... dile que iremos por ella como a las 10 ¿esta bien? – preguntó Lily

- Si es perfecto y si pueden antes mejor

- Oye espera- le dijo James cuando se disponía a salir disparada- ¿No vas a despedirte de nosotros?

- SI, ADIOS

- ¿Y que hay de mi beso?

- ¿Y del mío?

Josephine regresó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a James, a Remus, a Peter y cuando llegó con Sirius solo inclinó la cabeza en ademán de despedida y salió corriendo del gran comedor. Corrió a todo lo que podía pero un trueno la detuvo.

* * *

- ¿Vieron eso? Ella me odia, incluso de despidió de Peter, pero de mi no. De seguro su hermana le habló mal de mí- chilló Sirius 

- No te sientas tan importante Sirius, no creo que le haya hablado de ti, Es solo que eres al que menos confianza le tiene

- Pero si la he saludado

- Unas dos veces, pero como siempre estabas con tus amiguitas... y por cierto ¿por qué hoy nadie ha venido a rondarte?- preguntó Clara

- !Ni que fueran buitres Clara¡- intervino James divertido por el comentario

- Es que algunas lo parecen- le aseguró Lily- Y hablando de esas, parece que vienen a buscarte Potter.

James se dio media vuelta y en efecto una chica muy agraciada de Ravenclaw se acercaba a él.

- Hola James

- Hola Miriam

- Dicen que prepararon un Halloween

- Así es

- Lo que me inquieta es que no recibimos invitación

- Estamos cortos de presupuesto y solo iba a ser entre Gryffindors, lo siento

- Comprendo. Será en otra ocasión

- Si, en otra ocasión

La chica se despidió con un ademán y se fue

- Pero si estamos cortos de presupuesto ¿por qué invitaron a la hermana de Josephine?- preguntó Peter

- Si Potter ¿por qué estas tan corto de presupuesto?, por lo que sé para la fiesta se gastó más que en otras ocasiones ¿o no Remus?

James se giró a ver a Remus quien en ese momento estaba muy entretenido viendo la vajilla

- Bueno, no quise invitarlas- declaró James

- ¿por qué?

- Pues por...por ti Lily, sé que no te agradan y solo quería que te divirtieras

Lily no esperaba esa respuesta por lo que se sonrojó a más no poder, sus amigas al darse cuenta inventaron una excusa para salir de ahí con Lily-tomate sin que se viera tan notoria su huída y a los pocos segundos habían desaparecido del comedor.

* * *

Florence estaba más tranquila. La tal Joselin se había ido del Gran Comedor y Severus estaba de nuevo solo, tal vez si se le acercaba e intentaba por última vez... 

- Hola Florence- dijo un muchacho moreno que se había acercado a ella mientras sus pensamientos estaban con Severus. Cuando Florence volteo, el lugar de su amiga estaba ocupado por Jonás.

- Hola- dijo fingiendo una sonrisa. Jazmin se las iba a pagar

- ¿Qué tal el banquete?

- Delicioso, como todos los años

- Es cierto- dijo el chico algo perturbando. Respiró hondo y continuó- Florence de hecho yo quería pedirte que...

- ¿Que cosa?

- Pues me gustaría ir contigo a Hogsmeade

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Florence

- Pues que me gustaría ir...

- ¿A dónde va?- dijo levantándose de la mesa

- ¿quién?

- Tengo que irme, fue un placer hablar contigo, Adios.

- Espera...

Florence había visto salir a Severus¿A dónde iría¿Iría a verse con ella? Debía de seguirlo y tratar de hablar con él antes que quedara con ella y... ¿Pero qué era eso de enfrente? Un rayo había alumbrado un bulto se encontraba detrás de una columna. No podía ver con claridad, pero al sonido del trueno el bulto tembló. Florence se acercó un poco más¿qué sería? sacó su varita y...

- ¿Josephine?- preguntó Florence sorprendida- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Josephine la miró desde abajo a punto de estallar en llanto, al verla se le abalanzó y la abrazó- ¿Qué...qué sucede?- Pero Josephine no contestó, sin embargo, cuando otro trueno sonó se aferró mas a ella- ¿tienes miedo a las tormentas?- preguntó agachándose hasta quedar a su altura

Josephine se alejó de ella

- No, yo no tengo miedo a nada, no soy tonta

- El que tengas miedo a algo no es que seas tonta, todas las personas tienen algún miedo, apuesto que hasta Dumbledore lo tiene

- ¿tú...tú crees?

- Claro

- No importa, yo no tengo miedo a nada

- Si tu lo dices, entonces creo que me voy- dijo Florence levantándose

- ¿te vas¿A dónde?

- Por ahí, a menos que prefieras que te acompañe hasta tu aposento

- Yo no necesito que...AHHHHHHH- Otro trueno hizo que hasta los cristales retumbaran

- Vamos Josephine te acompañaré, aunque no sé por donde

- Es por ahí- dijo señalando el pasillo- hay que subir las escaleras y doblar a la derecha y...

- Poco a poco Josephine- rió- Andando- Florence le tendió una mano y Josephine la tomó sin dudarlo. Otro rayo había caído y no tardaba en sonar un trueno. Florence sonrió y se dejó guiar por la pequeña.

- ¿tu también le temes a algo?- le preguntó Josephine después de unos minutos caminando en silencio

- Si, antes le tenía miedo a la oscuridad pero...

- ¿Pero qué?

- Un día un chico me dijo que era de bobos tenerle miedo a la oscuridad porque al ser magos podemos usar la varita para tener luz

- ¿Qué clase de consejo es ese?

- Si conocieras al chico que me lo dijo lo entenderías, pero no importa, aún así cuando tengo miedo lo recuerdo, saco mi varita y me siento más segura y sin miedo.

- Mira es en esa puerta- dijo Josephine señalando la entrada a su habitación

- Muy bien¿quieres que esperemos a que tu hermana llegue?- preguntó cuando llegaron hasta la puerta

- No, adentro está hechizado para que no escuche los truenos

- De acuerdo, nos vemos Josephine, cuídate

- Adios

Josephine la vio alejarse, tal vez esa Florence no era tan mala después de todo, pero que le guste Severus y que a Severus le guste Lily ¿Será la misma Lily Evans? o ¿Será otra Lily?

Josephine entró y se encontró con el susodicho sentado en el escritorio

- ¿qué haces aquí?

- ¿qué querían darte las Gryffindor?

- Dulces, mira ¿a que no habías visto estos eh?

- Por supuesto que sí

- Si claro, sabelotodo. En fin, debo de volver a ser Joselin por que me han invitado a una fiesta, mas bien la han invitado a ella, a Joselin, pero por que yo se lo pedí, así que no es formalmente un a invitación pero voy a ir.

- ¿De qué estas hablando?

- En la torre de Gryffindor van a hacer una fiesta de disfraces por Halloween y Joselin va a ir

- ¿Estas loca? No vas a ir

- ¿por qué no?

- Porque es una fiesta de adolescentes y tu eres una niña

- Ya lo sé¿qué parte de que Joselin va a ir no entendiste?

- No te hagas la graciosa conmigo

- No te preocupes, no van a descubrirme lo prometo

- No es eso, bueno en parte, lo que me refiero es que es para grandes y tu no...

- Pues solo tomo la poción y ya soy grande, creí que ya había quedado claro el concepto de...

- No importa, no voy a dejarte ir

- ¡Tú no puedes impedirlo!- chilló Josephine

- Claro que sí

- ¡Que no!

- ¡Que si!

- ¡Que no!

- ¡Que...!

- TOC, TOC

- ¿Joselin? Soy Sirius, traje el disfraz

Severus se escondió debajo de la cama y Josephine corrió a la puerta y la abrió

- Hola, traje el disfraz para tu hermana- dijo Sirius mostrándole una manta anaranjada

- Gracias, yo se lo doy, en un momento sale

- Pero...

Josephine cerró la puerta y corrió al baño. Severus salió de su escondite pero no alcanzó a Josephine antes de que cerrara la puerta del baño. Esperó unos momentos y Joselin salió vestida de calabaza algo bombacha por los lados.

- ¿Qué tal eh? Jamás había tenido un disfraz, pero me voy no quiero hacerlos esperar

- Eres de lo peor, te he dicho que no vayas- le dijo enfrentándosele

- Es solo una fiesta y ya te prometí que...

- Y yo te dije que no

- ¿Joselin?- se escuchó desde afuera- No es que te apure pero no quiero que me pesque Filch¿podrías dejarme pasar mientras te vistes?

- Ya salgo

- Josephine si vas y no me obedeces te juro que te vas a arrepentir- la amenazó Severus

- No lo creo Severus, y si a esas vamos, creo que tú tienes más que perder que yo

- No me hables así

- Te hablo como quiero, quiero ir y voy a ir. Tardé mucho para que pudiera ir sin esconderme a una fiesta y voy a hacer lo que se me de la gana

- Eso pasa cuando te juntas con Gryffindors- le dijo señalandola- te vuelves una niña malcriada, grosera, descortés, manipuladora...

- Cuando termines vete a dormir, te ves muy cansado, adiós- Joselin corrió y salió del cuarto lo más rápido que pudo antes de que Severus en verdad se enojara. - Disculpa por la tardanza- le dijo a Sirius ya fuera del cuarto- Pero tenía unos problemas con... tu sabes

- Si, no hay problema¿Nos vamos?

- Claro

- Espérame hermana- dijo Josephine saliendo del cuarto. Iba vestida con la misma ropa de Severus pero estaba reducida.

Joselin miró a la pequeña, más bien se miró a ella misma y casi cae de espaldas si no es que Sirius la detiene

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- E...Ella...Yo...ella...

- ¿qué ocurre hermana¿No me reconoces? Soy Josephine Karkarov, la niña malcriada, manipuladora que no sabe poner nombres a los gatos

- Sev...Sev...

- Si, le puse Sevsev al gato ¿no te acuerdas?

- Hola Josephine, no nos saludamos bien hace rato- dijo Sirius acercándosele a la pequeña aún rodeando por los hombros con su brazo a Joselin

- ¿te importaría soltarla? Debo hablar con ella- le ordeníó la pequeña Josephine a Sirius y sin esperar respuesta jaló a Joselin y la apartó.

- ¿Sev... Sev...?

- Claro que soy yo y deja de actuar así que puede sospechar

- ¿Por qqq ...Cómo?

- Poción multijugos, no importa. Ahora será mejor que le digas que no irás o...

- De verdad no quiero interrumpirlas pero si nos ven aquí tendremos problemas- aclaró Sirius algo preocupado. El que Filch los agarrara no estaba en sus planes y había sido un tonto por no traer el mapa del merodeador pero había salido tan rápido con el disfraz que se le olvidó.

- De acuerdo Sirius, vámonos

- ¡Joselin¡- exclamó Josephine

- Lo siento Josephine pero iré a esa fiesta pase lo que pase

- Pues entonces yo voy también

- Lo siento Josephine- le interrumpió Sirius dandole unas palmaditas en la cabeza- pero esa fiesta es para niños grandes como tu hermanita. Pero te prometo que la traeré temprano

Severus estaba a punto de golpearlo si no es que Joselin se interpone entre ellos

- Sev...Josephine, creo que ya es muy tarde y lo mejor es que te vallas a dormir

- No quiero, quiero ir a la fiesta

- Pues no puedes ir Josephine- dijo Joselin algo enfurecida¡que terco era Severus!

- Entonces quédate aquí¿no sabes que no se debe de dejar a una niña sola?

- Ya sé- intervino Sirius- si quieres puedes acompañarnos Josephine. No creo haya mayor problema, de seguro a las chicas les agradará verte- la invitó. Entre más pronto se fueran sería mejor.

- No, ella no puede- dijo Joselin

- Vamos Joselin ¿o quieres convertir a tu hermana en otro Frankestein por obligarla a quedarse sola?

- Si Joselin ¿quieres que eso me pase?- preguntó Josephine con malicia

- De acuerdo, como quieras, ahora vamonos, pero antes- dijo Joselin- debes de devolverme mi varita, no debes de tomar cosas que no son tuyas- y sin que Severus pudiera hacer nada, Joselin tomó la varita de entre sus ropas y la escondió en su disfraz. Joselin no podía creer que ese Severus fuera capaz de convertirse en ella solo para arruinarle la fiesta, pero no se lo iba a permitir.

Los tres caminaron con precaución hacia la torre de Gryffindor, Josephine iba entre Sirius y Joselin. Cuando llegaron, Joselin le tapó los oídos a Josephine pues sabía que a Severus le desagradaban los Gryffindors y no iba a permitir que pudiera hacerles daño. Sirius dio la contraseña y los tres entraron. Para Severus era algo nuevo estar ahí, era tan diferente a su sala común, parecía cálida y llena de luz. Había mucha gente, al fondo se encontraba una mesa con muchos bocadillos, postres, y bebidas, Joselin corrió a ella pero Josephine la detuvo.

- ¿Ni se te ocurra comer o tomar nada me entendiste?

- Pero...

- Nada

- !Ya están aquí y también viniste Josephine¡- exclamó Lily al llegar hasta ellas. Estaba vestida de momia de nuevo

- No quería quedarme sola- dijo Josephine con una sonrisa fingida

- De acuerdo y dime ¿de qué estas disfrazada?

- Yo he...de...

- ¿Vampiro?- preguntó James llegando hasta ellos. El susodicho iba disfrazado de mosquetero

- No soy ningún vampiro Potter

- De acuerdo Jos no te enfades y ¿desde cuándo me llamas Potter? Ya sé, mi angelita esta enfadada por las cosquillas- dijo pellizcándole un cachete

- Suéltame- ordenó Josephine alejándose de él

- ¡Que genio!, creo que te has estado juntando mucho con Lily

- ¡oye!

- No es cierto Lily, era una pequeña broma- rectificó James

- Si claro, vamos Joselin, Josephine, apuremos a las chicas a bajar- Lily tomó de la mano a Josephine, esta dio un respingo. Joselin se enfiló tras de ellas cuando Sirius se les acercó, por arte de magia también ya iba disfrazado de mosquetero

- ¿te gustaría bailar Joselin?- le preguntó tomando su brazo para sujetarla delicadamente

- Eh...yo...

- No ella no quiere bailar- dijo Josephine poniéndose frente a Joselin- Así que sueltala

- No seas tan celosa Josephine- le recriminó James

- Vamos Josephine dejemos a tu hermana divertirse un rato- le dijo Lily . Josephine iba a reclamar pero Joselin ya había desaparecido y no podía divisarla entre tanta gente sobre todo por que era pequeña para hacerlo, así que se dejó llevar por Lily hacia el cuarto de las chicas. Por supuesto que se sentía extraño, iba de la mano de Lily y su corazón latía muy rápido

Cuando llegaron Severus se dio cuenta de que los cuartos también eran diferentes a los suyos, no solo por el colorido si no por la distribución y el ambiente

- No sé por qué se tardan tanto chicas- dijo Lily llegando y sentándose en una cama. Josephine la imitó

- Pues debemos estar hermosas para esos mosqueteros- dijo Clara- Hola Josephine ¿qué haces aquí?

- Se sentía sola- contestó Lily- ¿Y Sarah¿Ya bajó?

- Aún está en el baño, quiere quedar perfecta para Remus

- Eso no es cierto- aclaró Sarah saliendo de la ducha.- Josephine se tapó los ojos al ver a Sarah con solo una toalla alrededor- Hola Josephine- dijo acercándosele- ¿qué haces aquí?

- Se sentía sola- volvió a decir Lily

- !Ah¡- Sarah volvió al baño y desde ahí preguntó- ¿y de qué estas disfrazada Josephine?

- yo...he..,

- Si Josephine ¿Eres un vampiro?- inquirió Clara

- Yo no soy...

- Pero te falta un poco de maquillaje ¿no? Ven, te convertiremos en una vampira muy mona- le dijo Clara y al apuntarle con la varita hizo unos movimientos extraños y cuando Severus se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba ya era muy tarde, al mirarse en el espejo casi se cae de espaldas

- ¿qué me han hecho?- preguntó histérico

- Completamos tu disfraz- aclaró Clara

- Listo chicas ya estoy- dijo Sarah completamente disfrazada y maquillada- Josephine te ves hermosa, pero que tal si arreglamos un poco tu cabello- Sarah sacó su varita y Severus sintió como su cabello era jalado por lo que parecía unos peines invisibles.- ¡Hay que cepillarse más el cabello Josephine!- le aconsejó Clara. De nuevo cuando se vio al espejo casi le da un infarto, en primera estaba pintado con base blanca, sus labios eran completamente rojos, sus párpados eran negros y su cabello estaba todo recogido en una coleta en la parte superior que se dejaba caer como en cascada.

- Chicas creo que es demasiado para una niña- Lily se le acercó y con un pañuelo difuminó el maquillaje.- Creo que así es mejor

- Mmmm...sí tienes razón, y ya que estamos listas bajemos a ver a los chicos- las apuró Clara saliendo del cuarto. La siguieron las demás y Lily se quedó un momento con Josephine y se agachó para hablarle

- Josephine no te separes de nosotras ni de tu hermana, y no seas tan celosa, es normal que quiera hacer amigos de su edad- dijo con una sonrisa- y no tomes ninguna bebida, hay algo de jugo de calabaza y bueno si te aburres me dices y venimos al cuarto ¿si?- Josephine asintió algo embobado y bajaron a la sala común.

Severus despertó de su ensueño y un enojo lo poseyó al recordar cómo iba vestido y cuando encontrara a Joselin...

* * *

- ¿Entonces qué dices¿Bailamos?- preguntó Sirius cuando se alejaron de los demás 

- ¿bailar? Yo no sé bailar

- Yo te enseñaré

- Bueno- dijo resignada

Sirius le tendió una mano y la jaló a la pista improvisada

- Lo único que hay que hacer es seguir el ritmo de la música- le dijo

- ¿Ritmo? Mmmm... Matilde habló una vez sobre ritmo pero la verdad no entendí nada

- ¿quién es Matilde?

- Una loca, en fin ¿cómo sigo el ritmo?

- Mira deja que la música te guíe, lo principal está en el movimiento de las caderas, mira como lo hago yo- Sirius empezó a mover las caderas con un movimiento sexy de lado a lado al principio y después todo su cuerpo empezó a moverse, Joselin estaba impresionada.

- Haber déjame intentarlo- pidió Joselin y trató de mover su cadera a la derecha pero golpeó a una muchacha, después a la izquierda y empujó a una pajera, siguió con los movimientos aprendidos y al igual que Sirius empezó a mover todo el cuerpo y los brazos golpeando a Sirius en la nariz y dándole un puntapié en la espinilla.

- ¡AUCHCHCHCH!- gritó Sirius. Al momento todo el salón se calló y Joselin volvió asustada hacia él

- ¿qué te paso?- preguntó inocentemente

- ¡Sí que de veras no sabes bailar!- exclamó Sirius tomándose la nariz y la pierna con las manos, a punto de chillar de dolor

- No, te lo dije

- Será mejor que nos sentemos un momento

- Pero si ya estaba agarrando el ritmo- chilló Joselin

- Pero yo lo perdí- Sirius la sacó de la pista de baile y se fueron a sentar a unos cómodos sillones. Poco después la fiesta siguió su curso normal aunque con unas cuantas miradas de extrañeza a la chica vestida de calabaza.

- ¡Auch! mira como me dejaste la pierna y no digamos de mi nariz, espero que no esté rota

- Yo no hice nada, solo seguí tus consejos. En tal caso el culpable eres tú

- ¿Cómo iba a saber que no sabías bailar?

- Yo te lo dije

- Pensé que era lo de siempre, cuando las chicas dicen no sé bailar es que quieren que insistas un poco más y cuando bailan son fenomenales o a veces lo dicen cuando no quieren bailar con un tipo feo pero obviamente no era el caso

- ¿Insistir¿Para qué querrían que insistieras si ya se lo pediste? y si no quieren bailar con alguien ¿Por qué no solo le dicen que no?

- No lo sé, ustedes que se complican la vida. Además cuando dicen no, es que en realidad quieren que insistas más, así el "no sé bailar" es insistir un poco, pero "no" es insistir más ¿Comprendes?

- No

- ¿Eso es un sí?

- NO, eso es un no, no comprendo ¿Por qué enredarse tanto? Como un día unas chicas dijeron que si te gustaba alguien no debías decírselo sino ignorarlo para que no crea que te gusta, pero en verdad sí te gusta y...

- ¿quién te gusta Black?- preguntó Clara llegando hasta ellos

- Nadie, solo le decía que no comprendo eso de que...¡Por Merlín!- dijo Joselin levantándose de su asiento- es...yo...ella- dijo señalando a lo que venía detrás de Sarah y adelante de Lily. Joselin corrió de inmediato a Severus, mas bien a Josephine y se agachó para verla mejor- Me veo..., te ves bien..., mira...miren ese peinado y me queda bien el maquillaje y...

Josephine la tomó del rostro y negó con la cabeza enfocando sus ojos negros en ella dándole a entender que lo que deseaba hacer en ese momento era asesinarla, ante esa mirada Joselin tragó saliva y se enderezó rápidamente sin emitir sonido alguno.

- ¡Mírate Josephine!- exclamó Sirius llegando hasta ellos- deberías dedicarte a la actuación, tu semblante y tu ceño fruncido me recuerdan a un vampiro que conozco.

Severus estaba que no se aguantaba las ganas de lanzarle un hechizo, si tan solo Joselin no le hubiera quitado su varita...y al otro zopenco que se acercaba, si hacía algún comentario por su vestimenta se le iba a ir encima, al fin y al cabo no podría golpear a una niña, aunque pensándolo bien, con ese cuerpo flacucho de Josephine no podía hacerle daño ni a un gato.

- Aquí están las tres momias mas lindas- dijo James

- Que galante- le contestó Clara- Aunque sabemos que para ti la más linda es...

- No se diga más- le dijo dádole un codazo- mejor bailemos un rato¿Qué dices Lily?- preguntó ofreciéndole la mano y mirando con reproche a Clara

- No gracias, no sé bailar

- Doble negación- dijo Sirius solo al oído de Joselin- pero te aseguro que al final aceptará

- Vamos Lily, si bailas muy bien

- Pero yo no...

- Si Lily baila- dijo Sarah

- Pero...bueno solo por que insisten- y temerosa tomó la mano de James. Este sonrió y la alejó a la pista de baile. Lo que no veía era que otra personita los seguía

* * *

Pues hasta aquí el capítulo, espero que les guste y me manden sus comentarios, lamento mucho haber tradado pero anduve de vacaciones algo alejada de la civilización jeje Gracias a LiaDuBlack por el comentario, espero que sigas diciéndome qué te parece y aunque sea tarde les deseo a todos un feliz año nuevo, que sus propósitos y deseos se cumplan, SUerte y nos veremos pronto. 

Atte

AnA


	23. Perdones, celos, Hogsmeade

Bueno de nuevo molestando con un capítulo jeje

PERDONES, CELOS y HOGSMEADE

Aquí están las tres momias mas lindas- dijo James al llegar

- Que galante- le contestó Clara- Aunque sabemos que para ti la más linda es...

- No se diga más- dijo dádole un codazo a Clara- mejor bailemos un rato¿Qué dices Lily?- preguntó ofreciéndole la mano y mirando con reproche a Clara

- No gracias, no sé bailar

- Doble negación- dijo Sirius solo al oído de Joselin- pero te aseguro que al final aceptará

- Vamos Lily, si bailas muy bien

- Pero yo no...

- Si Lily baila- dijo Sarah

- Pero...bueno solo por que insisten- y temerosa tomó la mano de James. Este sonrió y la alejó a la pista de baile. Lo que no veía era que otra personita los seguía

* * *

- Te lo dije- volvió a decir Sirius en un susurro. Joselin se rió y Clara volteó no muy contenta

- ¿qué es tan gracioso Joselin?

- Un chiste que le conté- aclaró Sirius

- ¿Y por qué no nos lo cuentas para que también riamos nosotras?

- Por que es un chiste entre ella y yo, un secreto- dijo guiñando el ojo

- ¿Pues los dejamos verdad Sarah? ni que nos hicieran falta tus chistecitos- y sin que pudieran decir nada Clara se alejó.

- ¿qué le ocurre?- preguntó Sirius. Sarah solo se encogió de hombros y la siguió, aunque sabía perfectamente lo que le pasaba a su amiga- Te lo digo, no sé que sucede con ustedes las mujeres Joselin ¿Joselin¿Dónde estas?

Antes de que Clara se fuera, Joselin se percató de que Josephine había desaparecido y la divisó a lo lejos justo detrás de Lily¿qué iba a hacer? Lo mejor era investigar. Así que se alejó de Sirius para acercarse un poco más a donde estaban.

* * *

Sarah siguió a su amiga pero en el camino chocó con alguien

- Disculpa- dijo apenada y al levantar la vista se topó con Remus- Hola- dijo torpemente. Entre tanta gente y con sus amigas no había pensado en estar a solas con él y menos después de la última conversación que habían tenido.

_- ¿Podemos hablar?- había dicho Remus. Sarah estaba sentada debajo de un árbol cerca del lago esperando a sus amigas. Obviamente no esperaba ver a Remus y menos que pidiera hablar con ella ¿Cómo sabía que iba a estar ahí? Claro, sus amigas. Eso explicaba por que no llegaban siendo ellas...bueno Lily tan puntual._

_- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Sarah algo nerviosa evitando su mirada. Había pasado una semana desde lo de Severus y había estado tratando de evitarlo, algo que había funcionado hasta ese momento._

_- Sé que...no sé como empezar- declaró Remus titubeante mirando hacia el horizonte_

_- Bueno, entonces hablemos luego- pidió Sarah y una sonrisa nerviosa salió den su rostro_

_- No, es necesario que hablemos sobre...sobre lo que pasó- dijo mirándola por primera vez a los ojos, Sarah asintió. – Yo no... No quiero que sigas evitándome. Tu eres una de las personas más importantes para mí, sabes mi secreto...y a pesar de saberlo seguiste siendo mi amiga y... y hay muy pocas personas que seguirían siéndolo. Lo que intento decir es que no quiero que las cosas cambien- concluyó volviendo a mirar al horizonte_

_- Una amiga ¿no? Ya me lo imaginaba, aunque deberías apurarte o James en verdad va a conseguir a Lily_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- ¿Qué es a Liliana a quien quieres o no?_

_- Por supuesto que la quiero pero no como..._

_- Esta bien Remus. Solo quiero que sepas que lo que dijo Snape era cierto, tu me gustas y demasiado y quiero que sepas que solo quiero tu felicidad y que si tu felicidad es ella yo no seré un problema_

_- Pero es que..._

_- No te preocupes, tendrás siempre a tu amiga Sarah. Será mejor que me valla, me están esperando_

_- Espera- pidió Remus tomándola del brazo. Sarah se estremeció ante el contacto- No creo que me hayas entendido..._

_- Claro que lo hago- Sarah se zafó de la mano de Remus. Se levantó y caminó rápidamente hacia el castillo con lágrimas humedeciendo su rostro. Remus volvió a suspirar_

_- ¡Cómo no vas a gustarme Sarah! Pero jamás podría tener una relación... y...y menos si significara perderte- susurró Remus mientras la veía alejarse._

Había mejorado su relación, o por lo menos ella ya no lo evitaba y a decir verdad últimamente Remus era más amable.Aunque por supuesto, su amistad anterior se había perdido.

- Hola ¿estas bien?- dijo Remus también algo apenado

- Si, eh...Lo lamento, iba distraída y...

- ¿por qué ibas tan apurada¿Está todo bien?

- Sarah, ya sabes, es algo temperamental- dijo algo nerviosa

- ¿Sirius?

- Aja

- Lo suponía

- Si eh...bueno será mejor que me valla, adiós.- Sarah hizo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza y emprendió su huída. Remus se quedó observándola por unos momentos mientras se perdía entre la multitud, lanzó un suspiro al viento y giró sobre sus talones. Se disponía a dar un paso pero algo anaranjado que se encontraba a gatas se lo impedía. Joselin que sintió la presión de un pie contra su costado alzó la vista - !Remus¡ -exclamó con una amplia sonrisa al reconocer al hombre dueño del pie. Se levantó del suelo sacudiéndose el polvo del traje y de las manos.

"Deberían limpiar esto mas a menudo- pensó"

- Hola Joselin- la saludó Remus con una inclinación de cabeza

- Hola Remus- contestó imitándolo

- ¿podría preguntar qué hacías en el suelo?

- Buscaba a Josephine pero soy algo baja y no la veo, más bien, bueno ambos somos bajas y pensé que si buscaba por abajo la encontraría más rápido

- Ya veo- asintió Remus con una sonrisa

- ¿Y no la has visto? Tampoco veo a James y a Lily ¿Están bailando juntos sabes? todo parece indicar que Sirius tenía razón- admitió Joselin

- Hasta que te encontré- dijo el susodicho llegando hasta ella-, con ese color debería ser fácil distinguirte y más por que es bombacho, pero no importa ¿en qué decías que tenía razón?

Joselin iba a contestarle cuando un par de chicas vestidas de gitanas se acercaron

- Hola chicos. Nos preguntábamos si querían bailar con nosotras- dijo la más alta de ellas, parecían algo nerviosas.

- Yo no sé bailar, discúlpenme- respondió Remus

- Yo ya tengo pareja- insinuó Sirius pasando un brazo por el hombro de Joselin

- Ya vemos, será en otra ocasión, hasta luego- y sin más desaparecieron

- ¿tienes pareja¿Quién es?- preguntó Joselin muy divertida. ¿quién sería la pareja de Sirius?

Remus tuvo que taparse la boca para no reír abiertamente por el comentario y sobre todo por la cara de su amigo. Sirius estaba anonadado ¿qué le pasaba a esa chica?

- Esta bien- dijo Joselin ignorándolo- si no quieres decirme esta bien. Pero Remus ¿por qué no sabes bailar? Sirius podría enseñarte o yo, creo que le estoy entendiendo a eso del ritmo, mira primero...

- No Joselin- la detuvo Sirius alarmado- te prometo que te daré clases particulares, así que hasta entonces no lo intentes ¿quieres?

- Pero si ya estoy dominando esto de...

Pero Remus no pudo saber sobre qué estaba dominando Joselin pues un James desconcertado se acercaba a ellos. Simplemente al llegar los miró a los ojos, negó con la cabeza y cayó al suelo abatido murmurando- "Todo acabó" "no tengo más esperanza"

- ¿qué pasó James?- preguntó Sirius preocupado sentándose a lado de su amigo, los otros dos lo imitaron.

- Ella me dio una bofetada.

- ¿Lily?- preguntó Remus temeroso de la respuesta

- Sí

- ¡Ella jamás haría eso¡- exclamó Joselin interviniendo

- Créeme que es capaz- repuso Sirius- Una vez me pegó solo por que...pero James, no es el fin del mundo. Ahora que me acuerdo esa vez nos bofeteó a los dos.

- No, esta vez es diferente y todo... ni siquiera quiero recordarlo pero ella parecía otra persona, Josephine...parecía que me odiaba y...

- ¿Jos...Josephine?- preguntó Joselin muy angustiada pero James no la escuchó

- ...su mirada era muy tenebrosa y le dijo que... y Lily lo creyó y me... tú debes de saberlo- dijo James incorporándose tan pronto que los tres se hicieron para atrás, sin embargo tomó a Joselin por los hombros- ¿por qué actuó así¿Le hice algo¿Te dijo que le hice algo¿Por qué me odia?

- Yo...eh...n

- Suéltala James que la lastimas- le pidió Sirius dejando a Joselin libre para pensar, pero no podía, era muy extraño ¿qué había hecho Severus?

- Si James, mejor dinos qué fue lo que pasó

- Lo que pasó fue que...

_- Muy bien Lily, en este baile hay que acercarse un poco, así que...- James puso su mano alrededor de la cintura de Lily_

_- Creo que el baile es más rápido como para que tengamos que hacer esto- dijo Lily cuando James hizo poner sus brazos alrededor de su cuello_

_- Yo creo que Evans tiene razón- dijo Josephine desde abajo con los dientes apretados. Ambos chicos se sorprendieron al verla y más cuando escucharon lo siguiente- Así que suéltala inmediatamente._

_- ¿Qué haces aquí Josephine?- preguntó James algo desconcertado por la intromisión- ¿quieres que bailemos¿Qué te parece después de que termine de bailar con Lily eh?_

_- No, Evans estoy aburrida, dijiste que podíamos irnos si me aburría_

_- Si Josephine pero..._

_- No quisiera pensar que eres una mentirosa_

_- Yo no..._

_- Lily - intervino James acercándose a Josephine y dándole la espalda a ella- ¿por qué no vas por algo de jugo de calabaza para Josephine? Creo que tiene sed_

_- Yo no quiero...- Pero James con un movimiento rápido de la varita no dejó que pronunciara palabra alguna. Josephine se llevó las manos a la boca y miró con odio a James, pudo ver como Lily se alejaba tras de él. James se agachó y le quitó el encantamiento_

_- ¿Qué ocurre Jos¿Por qué te comportas así? No puedo creer que hayas llamado mentirosa a Lily_

_- Yo lo insinué solamente_

_- ¿insinuar? Vaya insinuación- se burló James- ¿qué ocurre contigo? has estado muy extraña. ¿Evans¿Potter? y luego...creí que habías entendido que ella me gustaba ¿No ves que es mi oportunidad para conquistarla¿No te gustaría que estemos juntos?_

_- Jamás podrás conquistarla "James"- recalcó Josephine con malicia- y te diré por qué, ella no es tonta y en el fondo sabe que sigues siendo un arrogante_

_- ¿qué dices Jos?_

_- No me hables así y lo mejor es que te des por vencido_

_- ¿Qué sucede contigo?- preguntó zarandeándola- ¿estas enferma¿Te llevo a la enfermería?- James puso su mano en la frente de Josephine para tomarle la temperatura, Josephine le quitó la mano inmediatamente._

_- No me toques o lo lamentarás_

_- ¿y qué piensas hacer Josephine?- lo incitó James, ese no era el comportamiento normal de Jos_

_Severus vio justo a tiempo que Lily se acercaba así que corrió hacia ella_

_- ¿qué ocurre?- preguntó Lily al verla con las manos en la cara y sollozando_

_- Me pegó, Potter me pegó_

_- ¿Qué dices?- preguntó Lily alarmada_

_- Que me pegó y dijo que era una entrometida_

_- ¿James¿Qué...que le has hecho?_

_- Te está engañando, yo no le hice nada lo juro- declaró James cuando llegó hasta ellas_

_- Y ahora me dice mentirosa- chilló Josephine. Severus estaba que se moría de la risa, esa cara de Potter jamás podría olvidarla_

_- No Lily, no es cierto es mentira lo que te dice, ella se ha estado comportando raro, tu lo has notado y me dijo arrogante y..._

_- ¿Por eso le pagaste no?- preguntó desilusionada y pensar que había creído en su cambio- Eres de lo peor._

_- No Lily espera- rogó James tomándola del brazo, gran error..._

- ...Y ella me pegó y se fue... y Josephine iba tras ella y antes de irse se rió de mi y me levantó la ceja en señal de triunfo...

- No...ella no pudo hacer eso- dijo Joselin levantándose de un salto confusa. Severus se había pasado y ahora Josephine jamás podría ver a los ojos a James y a Lily

- Creo que dentro de todo es normal- empezó a explicar Remus

- ¿De veras?- preguntaron los otros tres

- ¿puedes explicar...explicarlo?- Joselin rogó por que así fuera.

- Miren, para Josephine, Lily ha sido como una hermana y tiene celos de que si llegaras a ser su novio pues ya no tendría tiempo para ella

- ¿de veras lo crees Remus?

- Si

- ¿y se fue con ella¿Con Lily?- preguntó Joselin angustiada, debía evitar que le dijera algo malo a Lily

- Si- contestó James restándole importancia- Pero¿no crees que se excedió Remus¡Parecía un amante celoso!

- Solo un poco

- ¿un poco?- preguntó Sirius al ver que Joselin se alejaba- yo creo que ha estado bajo la influencia de Snape, ese ha de estar rondándo a Joselin, ya deberíamos en ir pensando una lección ¿No creen? Aún nos debe tu castigo James. Pero espero que Joselin se dé cuenta de la mala compañía y entenderá que soy mucho mejor y que yo tenía razón sobre él.

* * *

Severus apenas podía contener la risa cuando dejaron a Potter ahí parado con la mano en la mejilla sin saber exactamente lo que pasaba, no había sido tan mala idea convertirse en esa mocosa después de todo. Siguió a Lily hasta el cuarto de chicas pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al verla sentarse sin ánimos sobre la cama.

- Jamás creí que podría ser capaz de algo tan ruin- comenzó a decirle-, una cosa es meterse con chicos de su edad, aunque no justifico lo que le hacen a los demás claro, pero de eso a pegarle a una niña... no lo entiendo Josephine. Pensé que había cambiado. Pero me equivoqué. Y la verdad que fui una tonta y pensar que fue que al verlo como te trataba que fue que empecé a confiar en él. Pero fui engañada, ambas fuimos engañadas. Pero te prometo una cosa Josephine, que nada me hará confiar en él de nuevo, ni por todo el dinero del mundo, ni por que el fuera el último hombre sobre la tierra.- Lily se tapó la cara tratando de contener su frustración, después de unos segundos suspiró cansada- ven Jos, no te quedes ahí parada

Severus se acercó no muy convencido. Jamás había visto a Lily así, siempre la había visto alegre, a veces enojada pero esta vez parecía triste, muy triste y todo por ese Potter. Severus sintió un odio profundo dentro de su ser ¿Potter en realidad había conquistado el amor de Lily?

Lily miró con ternura a Josephine y le desabrochó el peinado, colocó uno de los mechones que le cayeron en la frente detrás de su oreja.

El odio que había sentido Severus se convirtió en confusión al contacto. Quería herirla a ella también pero no podía, lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era observarla, observarla de cerca, el color de sus ojos, el contorno de sus labios, la perfección de su rostro, lo suave que se veía su piel...

TOC TOC TOC TOC- llamaron a la puerta fuertemente. Lily se levantó asustada y abrió.

- A ti te quería ver- dijo Joselin señalando muy enojada a Josephine, sin embargo Lily pensó que le hablaba a ella

- Pasa Joselin- le dijo Lily apenada- Ya sabrás lo que pasó, de verdad lo siento, yo debí cuidarla mejor y...- Joselin giró hacia su interlocutora asustada

- ¿Estas bien Lily?

- Claro que estoy bien- respondió algo confusa

- ¿no te paso nada?- Joselin la recorría para ver si no tenía ni un rasguño. Severus giró los ojos ante la escena

- Creo que hay una confusión- dijo Lily alejándose- James...digo Potter le pegó a Josephine

A la mención del nombre Joselin volvió a sentirse enojada.

- ¿podría hablar con Josephine a solas?

- Pero...

- Por favor, solo quiero ver que este bien

- Si claro, adelante- Lily salió y cerró la puerta. Joselin sacó la varita de Severus y se la extendió.

- Si no quieres que alguien se entere pon tu hechizo- Severus levantó la ceja y tomó la varita, lanzó el muffliato y la desafió con la mirada- ¿qué fue lo que...cómo pudiste... has... James me odia y...por qué?- Joselin no tenía palabras para describir lo que sentía, aunque la habitación temblaba

- Te dije que lamentarías venir a esta fiesta- sonrió con malicia.

- Pero tú lo lamentarás más cuando sepan que no eres Josephine y que yo no soy Joselin- quería hacerle daño a él también, lo que había hecho no...Ni siquiera podía describir lo que había hecho. Era de lo peor, era como su hermano Igor. Ahora entendía por qué él, su hermano y Lucius eran amigos.

Severus dejó de sonreír.

- Era solo una broma, pero tus amigos gryffindor son muy sentidos

-¿Una broma? Lily está enojada con James y cuando se entere de la verdad va a enojarse conmigo Severus, ella ha sido muy buena conmigo- dijo sentándose- y es mi amiga y no tenías derecho- dijo empezando a sollozar

- No llores- le ordenó ofuscado- además fue tu culpa, si no me hubieras desobedecido no lo habría hecho

- No te hubiera desobedecido si tú... me hubieras dejado venir- aclaró llorando aún más fuerte

- ¿y dejarte a merced de tipos como Black¿No entiendes?- dijo acercándosele- aunque parezcas una adolescente no lo eres. Ellos tienen otra forma de pensar y es muy peligroso para una niña tonta como tú

- No soy tonta y... ellos... ya no me van a querer y... me van a odiar- terminó desplomándose en la cama para llorar aún más estruendoso. Severus sintió algo de culpa. Esos gryffindor la habían malcriado ¿desde cuando Josephine Karkarov lloraba por estupideces? Por que obviamente el berrinche de la canasta era solo eso, un berrinche infundado y manipulador.

- Cállate Josephine- le ordenó- además ni que yo estuviera disfrutando ser tú y estar arreglada como payaso

- No eres...un payaso...eres un vampiro- lo corrigió entre sollozos levantándose de la cama- Y además... te juro que me voy... a vengar y...Severus, te juro que...¡Severus, tu nariz!- Josephine dejó de llorar por el susto. El verse con la nariz de Severus no era lo más agradable del mundo- Severus estas cambiando, toma más poción, rápido

Severus se quedó de piedra, había pensado que regresaría con Joselin más rápido que un estornudo y había olvidado la poción.

- No la traje- dijo anonadado

- Ahora sí estas en problemas Severus, te van a descubrir, pero no... no deben saberlo, ellos no te quieren- Y antes de que Severus preguntara a quién se refería, Joselin tomó unas cobijas, lo envolvió en estas y lo cargó fuera de la habitación. Bajó corriendo lo más rápido que pudo puesto que su disfraz y el bulto de Severus cambiando no ayudaba sin embargo se topó con Lily en el rellano

- ¿qué ocurre?- le preguntó Lily

- Ella, le duele el estógamo...el estómago, debo llevarla a le enfermería- dijo atropelladamente, adiós.

- Espera- dijo Sirius tras de ella. Joselin no se había percatado de que Sirius y Remus estaban ahí, no vio a James y no le sorprendió. Debería de dejar que descubrieran a Severus...pero...no... Eso sería lo más humillante para él y eso sí que jamás se lo perdonaría- Yo te acompañaré, déjame ayudarte con ella- terminó de decirle

- Suéltame, no...Severus es...si me entero de que le hiciste algo para vengarte de él, yo misma me encargaré de que...Cómo pesa- dijo al sentir que Severus empezaba a pesar cada vez más- y además él es...tu no eres mejor que él y no lo conoces...y...adiós

- ¿escuchaste lo que dije? Yo solo...

Pero Joselin ya había salido corriendo a todo lo que podía. Al salir del retrato no supo que dirección tomó, solo sabía que tenía que irse lejos, muy lejos, pero se le estaba poniendo difícil. Severus pesaba cada vez más, y su traje bombacho no le permitía ver bien por donde pisaba por lo que al doblar la esquina no vio el desnivel y ambos cayeron estrepitosamente.

Joselin había caído sobre las cobijas, no, en realidad había caído sobre Severus que estaba cubierto por las cobijas. Joselin las quitó en donde parecía que estaba su cara por los gemidos que hacía, y pudo ver como Severus acabada de convertirse de nuevo en si mismo. Joselin sonrió aliviada, lo había salvado.

Severus se incorporó tomándose la cabeza, estaba algo confundido por el golpe pues no sabía qué había pasado, pero al ver el desnivel de 5 escalones lo comprendió todo.

- Deberías pensar más tus planes de rescate- le dijo sobándose el codo

- Gracias Josephine, me alegro de que me salvaras- le respondió la chica

Severus no pudo evitar reírse ante el sarcasmo de esa niña. Joselin lo imitó, después de todo era muy divertido ver la cara de Severus con maquillaje y confundido. Aún con una sonrisa en los labios Severus se levantó y se cubrió con las mantas. Su ropa se había roto y solo le cubría parte del torso y las piernas. No habían dado dos pasos cuando la Señora Norris hizo su aparición.

- Mira, es el gato de Filch- exclamó Joselin enternecida. Severus la tomó de la mano y la arrastró corriendo

- Si nos atrapa Filch ambos estaremos perdidos- le dijo. Joselin empezó a correr más rápido a la par de él. Siguieron un buen rato. Ambos sentían que pasos se acercaban. Severus se detuvo y empujó a Joselin a través de una puerta. Estaban en un baño, pero era para chicos. Severus caminó hacia un retrete y le dio dos golpes con la varita. El retrete desapareció y en su lugar una puerta verde muy conocida para Joselin hizo su aparición. Severus giró la perilla y ambos entraron justo cuando se escuchaba que se abría la puerta del baño. Severus cerró la puerta verde muy agitado y cayó al suelo. Joselin por su parte de desplomó en su cama respirando entrecortadamente, -debería hacer más ejercicio-.

Sevsev subió a la cama con ella y le ronroneó, Joselin lo acarició y le sonrió más tranquila. Habían escapado por un pelo. Severus por su parte se levantó y le dijo:

- Creí que te había pedido que jamás intentaras defenderme

Joselin tardó algo en entender a qué se refería

- Pues te escuchabas muy contento riéndote mientras se lo decía. Te escuché dentro de las cobijas- Severus abrió y cerró la boca sin saber que decir- Además no deberías enojarte conmigo. Es mas yo estoy muy enojada contigo Severus y habría dejado que te descubrieran si no es que aún debes de llevarme a Hogsmeade

- Pues que malo que no lo hiciste porque no pienso ir, además de qué te preocupas. De seguro esos gryffindors te perdonarán enseguida, son muy sentimentales y si no lo hacen es que no te querían.

- Entonces...- dijo Joselin de repente- tú debes de quererme mucho, me has perdonado muchas cosas ¿no?

- Por supuesto que no, querer a una mocosa como tú ¡bah¡- exclamó. Joselin lo miró con rencor pero Severus hizo como que no la veía, debía irse pero...- Esta noche me tendré que quedar, Filch ha de estar rondando aún y no quiero que me atrape.

- Como quieras- fue la respuesta. Joselin entró con su ropa al baño y salió como Josephine con su pijama-Ten- dijo extendiéndole una bata rosa- Era de mi mamá pero supongo que si la agrandas un poco te quedará- Severus la tomó de mala gana. -Qué mas daba, se había disfrazado de Josephine, la habían maquillado y peinado, una bata era lo de menos- así que se la encimó y se sentó en la cama.- Y tienes que despintarte, oí que si te quedabas pintado mientras dormías se te hacía fea la piel- Josephine le tendió una crema pero Severus la rechazó

- Me lo quitaré con agua

- No, así no se quita- Y antes de que Severus pudiera decir algo al respecto, Josephine ya le estaba quitando el maquillaje con una toalla y con crema.- Listo- terminó Josephine con una pequeña sonrisa pero cuando lo miró a los ojos se acordó de que debía estar enojada con él. Así que le tiró la toalla a la cara. Se metió en su cama dándole la espalda y se enrolló entre las cobijas. A l momento empujó a Severus con los pies y este cayó estrepitosamente de la cama.

- Hay mucho suelo para que duermas- escuchó Snape.

- Al menos podrías darme una de tus almohadas y de tus cobijas- le pidió Severus levantándose y sobándose su trasero

- Yo no te dije que te quedaras- dijo entrecortadamente

- Ni que yo quisiera quedarme, pero podrías ser amable

- No quiero

- Mira Josephine ya te dije que te van a perdonar...

- Ya duérmete..., no quiero escucharte

Severus iba a contestarle pero escuchó que Josephine sollozaba. Se acercó un poco más. ¿En verdad estaba llorando? Severus sabía que no debía haber hecho lo que hizo pero en ese momento no lo había pensado, simplemente había querido que Lily y Potter no estuvieran juntos y...

- lsento- dijo sentándose en el suelo resignado. No quería que siguiera llorando, así no iba a poder dormir (Sí, claro)

- ¿Qué dijiste?- le preguntó Josephine volteándose hacia él

- Que lo siento.- volvió a decir mas alto- Y de verdad no sé por qué lloras, ya te dije que te van a perdonar y si no lo hacen yo les borraré la memoria

- ¿Sabes borrar la memoria?- Josephine se incorporó pero lo veía con desconfianza. Severus pudo ver que aún caían lágrimas en su rostro.

- No...Pero lo investigaré- Josephine moqueó mas animada- Y gracias por sacarme de ahí- Josephine se limpió con el brazo la cara y le dijo de nada. Al momento se levantó y le dio una almohada y unas cobijas que tenía guardadas en el armario.

Poco después se fue a la cama. Pero no podía dormir. Aunque estaba menos enojada y preocupada, aún tenía en algo qué pensar, algo que había dicho James "¡Parecía un amante celoso!" ¿Severus lo había hecho porque estaba celoso¿O había sido solo para castigarla a ella¿Y si fuera lo primero?, Entonces la Lily a la que se refirió Florence era ella: Lily Evans. Pero no era posible... a Severus parecía caerle mal, hasta parecía que la odiaba. Una vez que estaba con Lily, esta le había dado los buenos días al toparse con él y Severus ni se había dignado a mirarla pero... ¿y si Severus era como esas chicas? Que hacían que odiaban a la persona querían...No, todo era muy confuso aunque había alguien que parecía saber de esas cosas...Sirius había acertado con Lily. ¿Le preguntaría?- bostezó- no importaba, mañana sería otro día y tenía cosas mas importantes.

* * *

El rayo del sol le daba en la cara, pero no era eso lo que la había despertado, sino que alguien tocaba a la puerta. Miró hacia el suelo y observó cómo Severus dormía placidamente. Josephine negó con la cabeza ¡Qué mal mortífago era!—pensó- si alguien lo atacara dormido ni se enteraría. Con flojera salió de su confortable cama y caminó a la puerta y la abrió. Se despabiló al ver a Sirius ahí parado ¿Lo habría llamado con el pensamiento¡Qué buena bruja era!

- Hola Josephine- le dijo- ¿Podrías decirle a tu hermana que quiero verla?

- Ella...Ella ya salió- mintió con un bostezo

- Me es urgente hablar con ella¿podrías decirle que la veré en el lago a las 11? por favor díselo o vendré a buscarla si no llega- y sin más se despidió con una reverencia. Apenas había girado sobre sus talones cuando se volvió de nuevo- ¿Sabes si le gustan las rosas?

- ¿rosas?

- No, olvídalo...- y Sirius se fue

Josephine cerró la puerta y vio el reloj, eran las 9:00. Tenía mucho sueño pero decidió apurarse y alcanzar a Lily y a James en el Gran Comedor. Se metió al baño y decidió ducharse puesto que como adolescente sudaba más y despedía un olor medio raro.- Tal vez por eso usaban desodorante- pensó decidida a comprarse uno.

Al salir vio que Severus ya estaba despierto y parecía que estaba tratando de reparar con su varita su atuendo roto y notó, más bien escuchó la voz de Gwendwlyn que salía del retrato. Josephine se acercó y se sorprendió al verla puesto que pasaba mas tiempo platicando con los otros elfos en la cocina que en su retrato, y en ese momento le decía a Severus que no podría repararlo solo con un hechizo de la varita, si no que necesitaba aguja e hilo también. Severus solo gruñía.

- Deberías hacerle caso- le dijo- Matilde una vez dijo que si en verdad se quería que quedara bien cosido se necesitaba la aguja, hilo y un...no recuerdo muy bien el movimiento de varita...de hecho tampoco recuerdo el hechizo. No importa, Gwendwlyn podrá enseñarte a hacerlo a lo muggle, yo debo irme y recuerda que me dijiste que si no me perdonaban ibas a borrarles la memoria

- Sé lo que dije. Ahora déjame en paz

Josephine omitió el comentario y salió rumbo al Gran Comedor. Vio con envidia como los chicos se preparaban para ir a Hogsmeade, era el sábado que había estado esperando con ansias pero no podría ir aunque si utilizaba la manipulación... Con algo de miedo entró al Gran Comedor y vio como Lily, Sarah y Clara estaban en una esquina muy alejados de James, Remus y Sirius. Respiró profundamente y se acercó a los más cercanos: Lily sería la primera.

- Hola- dijo no muy convencida cuando llegó hasta ellas. Al verla, las tres chicas se voltearon.

- Hola Josephine- le dijeron, pero pudo notar que Lily tenía una sonrisa extraña

- ¿cómo sigues del estómago?- le preguntó la susodicha

- Lo lamento Lily, yo no quería que te enojaras con James, el...

- Ni me lo menciones

- Pero es que él no me pegó- soltó Josephine de golpe tapándose la cara

- ¿Qué?- preguntaron las tres

- ¿qué dijiste Josephine?- le preguntó Lily apartándole las manos de la cara para ver su rostro

- El no me pegó...te mentí...bueno no yo...sí era yo, no es que alguien se haya hecho pasar por mí- aclaró nerviosa- pero...lo siento de verdad Lily pero no sé lo que me pasó...ahora que lo pienso sí... bueno yo no lo pensé exactamente...fue Remus pero tenía celos, la Josephine de ayer tenía celos- concluyó segura de sí misma.

- ¿tenías celos? – preguntó Lily

- ¿te gusta James?- intervino Clara- ¿por eso mentiste?

- Por supuesto que no le gusta Clara ¿o si?- preguntó una Sarah no muy convencida. Su hermana le había escrito que le gustaba un chico bastante mayorcito

- No...El no... Es que...tenía celos de hermana- aclaró recordando lo que había dicho Remus- tu eres como una hermana para Josephine, es decir, para mi y pensó...pensé- corrigió. Le era difícil explicar cosas que no sentía o mas bien que no comprendía- Pensé que ya no ibas a estar tiempo conmigo- concluyó bajando la mirada. Lily sonrió

- No voy a decirte que lo que hiciste estuvo bien Josephine- le dijo- y de verdad me cuesta creer que hayas actuado y mentido así- Josephine apretó los ojos, no quería seguir escuchando, ella no la iba a perdonar- Pero...- La pequeña la miró esperanzada- me siento halagada de que pienses en mi como una hermana y quiero decirte que aunque yo sea novia de alguien no significa que no seré mas tu amiga. Siempre voy a estar ahí para cuando me necesites

- ¿entonces me perdonas?

- Claro que te perdono- Lily la abrazó efusivamente. Josephine respiró aliviada- Solo promete que no vas a mentirme otra ves

- Mentirte como ayer jamás- aclaró Josephine. Obviamente que tenía que seguir mintiendo sobre su hermana pero jamás iba a permitir que Severus la volviera a usurpar, primero lo dejaba inconciente.

- Ya ves Lily- le reprochó Clara- te dije que James no era capaz de algo así

- Si Clara me equivoqué pero... no puedes negar que después de todos sus años como niño arrogante yo iba a creerle tan facilmente, sobre todo contra ella

- Pues tienes algo de razón- admitió Sarah- Pero ahora que sabemos la verdad, creo que debes disculparte con él

- ¿y creen que lo hará?

- Sev... mi gato dice- corrigió Josephine a tiempo- que si alguien te quiere te va a perdonar

- ¿tu gato¿Cómo podría...Es decir qué inteligente- dijo Clara ante la mirada de sus amigas.Aún no entendía cómo sus amigas acaptaban que las lecciones que Josephine daba provenían de un gato.

- Si, a veces- aclaró- Bueno me voy, aún James debe perdonarme

- No te preocupes- le dijo Lily- Si su cambio es verdadero, creo que te perdonará porque te quiere mucho

- Eso espero, adiós.

No pudo haberle ido mejor, Lily era la mejor persona del mundo y solo esperaba que James aceptara sus disculpas. Y todo este embrollo ¿por qué? porque a Severus le dieron celos de él...cierto, tendría que ir a ver a Sirius al lago mas tarde.

Los merodeadores la miraron acercándose. James la observó desde que entró y cómo había hablado con Lily y cómo esta la había abrazado ¿le habría dicho otra mentira? No, si no Lily ya habría ido a echarle bronca y por el contrario, le había dedicado una sonrisa.

- ¿le diste el recado a tu hermana?- preguntó Sirius en cuanto llegó

- Si...pero vengo a hablar con James, no contigo.

- Si escuchaste lo de anoche debes saber que ella malinterpretó mi comentario y...

- Sirius ¿podrías dejarla hablar?- le pidió James. Sirius volvió a su plato algo enfadado pero atento a lo que tenía que decir la niña.

- ¿Qué quieres Josephine?- le preguntó

- Pedirte disculpas por lo de anoche...pero tenía celos de hermana y...

- ¿y pensaste que si Lily estaba con James ya no iba a estar contigo no?- Josephine asintió ante la intervención de Remus- Y a parte te dolía el estómago ¿no es así?-

- Si, me dolía mucho- agregó

- Les dije que leer un poco de psicología servía de algo- dijo Remus

- ¿Y por qué no me dijiste lo que te pasaba Josephine?- preguntó James- Me desconcertó mucho tu actitud, hasta pensé que ibas a golpearme

- Yo nunca te golpearía James- aclaró nerviosamente

- ¿vuelvo a ser James?

- ¿qué?

- Olvídalo pequeña

- ¿Si lo olvido tu podrías olvidar lo que pasó anoche?- preguntó Josephine inocentemente. James no pudo más que sonreír y acercarla para abrazarla

- Lo olvidaré solo si prometes no volver a hacerlo

- Lo prometo. Es mas, te juro que nunca jamás aparecerá una Josephine como la de ayer

- Eso está muy bien Jos...¿En verdad te molesta que te diga así?- Josephine negó con la cabeza- Y algo más. Quiero que tengas la confianza de decirme si algo te molesta, o si te duele algo ¿De acuerdo?- La pequeña asintió- Muy bien angelito, ahora desayuna con nosotros

- No puedo

- ¿por qué?- preguntó Remus

- Tengo otro compromiso

- ¿con Jack?

- No, con otro mmmm...joven- sí, así podía definir a Sirius, como otro joven.

- ¿Otro joven?- preguntó Remus extrañado

- ¿Pues cuantos novios tienes eh?- esta vez era James- ahora vamos a ser nosotros quienes nos encelemos

- NO- gritó Josephine haciendo brincar a todos de sus asientos- No quiero saber de celos en toda mi vida- le aclaró- Y ahora me voy, bueno tal vez les tome este pedazo de pan tostado con mermelada, adiós.

Josephine mas contenta que nunca se dirigió a su habitación. Severus estaba ahí sentado en la cama aún con la bata rosa tratando de componer su atuendo y Gwendwlyn por su parte lo regañaba por su mal uso de la aguja e hilo. Josephine dejó su pan tostado en la mesa y pasó de largo al baño donde salió como Joselin

- ¿Por qué te estas comiendo mi pan?- preguntó enojada

- ¿No era para mi?

- No

- Pues podrías haberme traído uno, no he desayunado

- Yo tampoco

- Pues ni que quisiera tanto tu pan, ten- Le dijo aventando el pan en la mesa. Estaba enojado porque no podía componer su ropa y tenía un hambre atroz

- Eres... mejor cómetelo ya que lo mordiste, Gwendwlyn ¿podrías pedir en las cocinas que nos traigan algo de desayunar por favor?- Severus resopló, -¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes?

- Claro ama, Gwendwlyn irá

- ¿Y por qué eres Joselin¿Tus amiguitos no perdonaron a Jos?- preguntó burlonamente

- Claro que la perdonaron, ellos me quieren mucho.- Severus giró los ojos- Oye Severus ¿De verdad no vas a llevarme a Hogsmeade?

- No, te dije que no tengo intención de ir

Una elfa llegó con una charola llena de alimentos. Tanto Severus como Joselin se abalanzaron sobre la comida. La elfa desapareció y no supieron más de Gwendwlyn por ese día.

- Entonces- empezó a decir Joselin al cuarto bocado- tal vez le pida a Sirius que me lleve, vino a verme temprano ¿sabes? quiere hablar conmigo

- ¿Sobre que?- preguntó Severus interesado

- Pues sobre que quiere llevarme a Hogsmeade- mintió Joselin.

- Pues no va a poder, necesitas permiso para salir y no creo que el director Dumbledore conozca a Joselin- ¿Ir con ese Black? Nunca, se dijo Severus así mismo

- Pero Josephine puede pedir permiso y salir y ya afuera Joselin podrá ir con Sirius- Severus balbuceó algo por lo bajo, a Joselin le parecieron maldiciones contra el susodicho

- ¿Qué dices?

- Que pensándolo bien debo ir por algo a Hosgmeade

- ¿De veras?- preguntó emocionada- entonces vas a tener que llevarme. Lo dice el contrato ¿lo recuerdas? Y comprarme todo lo que yo quiera. Te lo puedo enseñar de nuevo si...

- Sé lo que dice el estúpido contrato- la interrumpió irritado

- Solo quería aclarar el punto de que voy a ir contigo

- Ya lo sé, no soy tonto

Joselin iba a reír pero se contuvo ante la mirada seria de Severus

- Gracias- le dijo después de un silencio

- Solo lo hago porque quiero deshacer ese contrato y no seguir escuchando tus protestas y lloriqueos ¿me entiendes?

- Si Severus, te entiendo- contestó Joselin cansadamente pero contenta de que su plan funcionara, el que Severus odiara a Black y a James era de mucha ayuda, bueno, no tanto si se ponía a pensar en lo de ayer, pero era un caso distinto. Severus estaba celoso ¿ O no?

- Me estas escuchando- le reprochó Severus- Primero chillas y lloriqueas y cuando te estoy hablando de la salida a Hogsmeade me ignoras

- Lo siento, estaba pensando

- ¿En qué?... Olvídalo no quiero saberlo- negó rápidamente, entre menos se involucrara en sus locuras mejor.- Te decía que iremos después de que arregle unos asuntos en mi sala común, deberás pedir permiso y todo lo que habías pensado antes como Josephine. Cuando salgas te esperaré en... no, no sabes donde, no importa, camina siguiendo a los alumnos, me apareceré y te convertirás en Joselin. Pero eso sí, tendrás que obedecerme en todo lo que te diga si no, nos regresaremos inmediatamente ¿me escuchaste?

- Si, me portaré bien, lo prometo

- Eso espero. Y será mejor que vallas en este momento a pedir permiso, ya casi acabo con mi ropa

- No puedo, te dije que vería a Sirius pero... creo que me da tiempo- Joselin se levantó y se acercó a la cama donde estaba la ropa de Severus junto con la aguja, hilo y su varita. Joselin tomó esta última e hizo un movimiento en zigzag y pronunció -_ressioc ressioc nisarap_ -tres veces seguidas. La ropa se Severus se elevó al igual que la aguja e hilo y ante los ojos de este, la ropa se empezó a coser rápidamente. Cuando terminó se escuchó un pequeño PLOPI y volvió a caer en la cama. Severus se acercó inmediatamente a comprobar el trabajo

- ¿Cómo lo...?- preguntó primero mirando a su ropa y después mirándola a ella

- Lo recordé, te veo mas tarde, adiós.

* * *

Joselin salió fuera del castillo hacia el lago, hacía un poco de frío, sin embargo el olor a tierra mojada la reconfortó. No había caminado más de 20 metros cuando Severus se emparejó con ella, Joselin se detuvo.

- ¿Qué haces¿No tenías que hacer algo en tu sala común?

- Decidí acompañarte, puede ser una trampa- le aclaró sacando su varita

- ¿Una trampa? Eres...como dicen...paranoico- y volvió a emprender el camino. Podía divisar desde lo lejos a Sirius.- Además no necesito protección

- Si que la necesitas, así que cuando lleguemos le dices que te diga rápidamente lo que sea que te quiera decir y nos vamos

- No, tengo que hablar con él a solas

- ¿Sobre qué tendrías que hablar con él a solas?

- Eso no te importa- y se detuvo por segunda vez- Así que quédate aquí o si no lo pagarás muy caro con tu bolsillo después- Y sin más se alejo dejando a un Severus no muy contento.

- ¿Qué hace él ahí?- preguntó Sirius al verla acercarse y señaló a Severus

- Dice que va a cuidarme, pero no te preocupes el no...

- Estaba temiendo que no vendrías- le dijo cuando estuvieron frente a frente. Al momento le enseñó un ramo de flores moradas. Joselin abrió a boca y se las arrebató

- No puedo creerlo- le dijo emocionada- Pero aquí no puedes encontrarlas

- Lo sé son importadas pero... ¿Qué haces?- preguntó horrorizado al ver que Joselin arrancaba las flores de sus tallos y los guardaba en un pedazo de pergamino que llevaba en sus ropas. Después se lo dio

- Ten- le dijo. Sirius tomó el paquete del pergamino perplejo- debes de dejarlas secar por un día, después debes molerlas y cuando tengas algún dolor en el cuerpo debes de tomarte un vaso de agua con una cucharadita de este polvo, los tallos no sirven y es una lástima que no las compraras con todo y raíz, dicen que su sabor es muy dulce

Cuando terminó, Sirius miró los tallos horrorizado.

- Eran para ti- le dijo algo histérico

- ¿en serio? Bueno dámelas- y sin que Sirius dijera algo, Joselin le arrebató el paquete de pergamino- Puedes quedarte con los tallos si quieres, pero estas flores son muy caras y por eso no se usan tanto para los dolores pero ya sé, te daré la mitad del polvo que obtenga ¿Si? En fin dijiste que querías decirme algo

Sirius se llevó las manos a la cara y respiró profundamente.

- Si, quería hablarte de lo que escuchaste ayer, me malinterpretaste, no puedes negar que Queji...que Severus es un poco extraño y con un muy mal carácter y yo solo decía que tal vez era una mala influencia para tu hermana y de que yo era mejor, me refería al carácter, de que yo soy mas tranquilo, no digo palabrotas y eso de que nos íbamos a vengar eran solo palabras, algo que dices pero que no vas a cumplir ¿me entiendes?- Durante todo su discurso se había paseado de un lugar a otro delante de Joselin y cuando terminó se detuvo ante ella esperando una respuesta y cuando vio que no llegaba le dijo- ¿entonces comprendes? Fue solo una mala interpretación, pero si te he ofendido te pido una disculpa

- ¿Una disculpa¿Eso era todo?

- ¿Eso era todo? Te dije lo que en realidad pasó y hasta te traje flores

- Si, es solo que...no...- no esperaba una disculpa, tenía que admitirlo, pensó que hablaría con ella sobre las clases de baile o algo así, pero una disculpa formal no estaba mal, ya eran dos, eso de ser Joselin le daba buenos resultados- Si eh...yo te perdono, pero tienes que contestarme algo¿Cómo sabes exactamente si alguien siente celos de un amante? Ayer James lo mencionó y no...mejor dime ¿Qué son los celos?

Sirius no se esperaba esa clase de pregunta pero sonrió divertido. De seguro Joselin había pasado toda su vida encerrada y el hecho de que estuviera en Hogwarts rodeada de tantos sentimientos la confundía. Pero él le iba a enseñar, sería su guía. Así que la hizo sentarse y el la siguió. Cuando empezó a hablar Joselin lo miraba fijamente, eso lo hizo sentirse importante.

- Los celos son un miedo a perder algo que es tuyo o que quieres que sea tuyo, un miedo de que al perderlo o no obtenerlo lo llegue a poseer otra persona. ¿Me sigues?- Joselin asintió- Así existen muchas clases de celos, como los celos fraternarles que sintió tu hermana con Lily. Ella tenía miedo de que al estar Lily con James, ella ya no iba a estar con ella, era un miedo a perderla y que otro la poseyera. Así, los celos de un amante, es cuando crees que una persona a la que amas puede desear estar mas con otra persona que contigo. Aunque a veces los celos son infundados, el que quieras platicar con otra chica eso no significa que la prefieras a ella...aunque bueno eso es otro asunto.

- ¿Y cómo sabes cuando alguien tiene celos de amante? – Si lo que decía Sirius era cierto, entonces para saber si Severus estaba enamorado de Lily, debía ver si tenía celos de amante.

- Normalmente no puedes saberlo si estas dentro de una relación ¿Sabes? sobre todo es difícil aceptar que estas celoso, pero es muy claro si estas fuera de esa relación

- ¿Pero cómo?

- Mira, imagina esto, una chica y un chico son novios, un día la chica esta platicando con otro chico, muy atractivo y entonces el novio se enfada con la novia y hace lo que se llama "una escena de celos" en donde le reclama que ella está coqueteando con él o incluso puede llegar a golpear al joven atractivo por andarla rondando. Pero también por celos se puede mentir, engañar, traicionar, manipular, y hacer todo para que lo que quieres no este con otra persona, incluso no importa el hecho de que la persona celosa este conciente de que no puede tener lo que ama, pero no va a permitir que lo tenga otra persona ¿me explico?

Joselin estaba mareada por tanta cosa pero asintió por cortesía, los celos eran más complicados de lo que parecía pero debía pensar. Así que los hechos eran: Severus hizo que Lily y James se pelearan, mintió y manipulo, pero el dijo que lo había hecho como una broma, pero según Sirius dijo que era difícil aceptar que uno estaba celoso, pero aún faltaba algo

- ¿Y eso de que si te gusta alguien debías ignorarlo es cierto?

- Si suele suceder

- ¿Y hacer como que la odias?

- Si, eso es básico, mucha gente esconde sus sentimientos por miedo a que puedan lastimarlo

- ¿Cómo podrían lastimarlo?

- Burlándose de sus sentimientos o de él, ponerlo en ridículo, usándolo para hacer lo quieras, no lo sé, a veces por amor uno es capaz de hacer todo, incluso el ridículo

Joselin se quedó pensativa, entonces Severus si podría estar enamorado de Lily, había mostrado celos pero tenía miedo, miedo de que se burlaran de él pero ¿por qué se burlarían del hecho de que le gusta Lily? Estaba segura de que ella no lo haría pero... pero ella era una... no era de sangre limpia, igual que con ella, no quería que supieran que era amigo de una niña porque sus amigos mortífagos se burlarían de él y pensarían que los traicionó y pensarían que era débil y a nadie la gusta que piensen que es débil, ni a ella misma, tampoco quería hacer el ridículo. Severus tenía miedo. Joselin lo miró desde lo lejos, estaba sentado bajo un árbol mirando hacia el lago.

- Gracias Sirius- dijo levantándose tan de repente que Sirius se asustó

- ¿pasa algo?

- Debo irme, adiós

- Espera, hoy es la salida a Hogsmeade y pensé que te gustaría ir

- Voy a ir con Severus, tal vez nos veamos allá, adiós.- Y sin más Joselin salió corriendo hacia Severus, cuando llegó se hincó frente a él

- No eres débil Severus, eres la persona mas valiente que conozco y no tengas miedo de amar a alguien y que no te importe lo que digan o piensen los demás, Dumbledore una vez me dijo que lo que importaba era lo que nosotros pensábamos de nosotros mismos porque nuestra conciencia nos dice si somos buenos o malos y tu eres el mejor del mundo- y sin más se le abalanzó a abrazarlo. Severus estaba totalmente desprevenido y no se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría hasta que su cabeza chocó contra el tronco del árbol

- No vuelvas a hacer eso- la reprochó levantándose de un salto mientras se sobaba su cabeza

- Lo siento

- Pues si ya terminaste tus asuntos será mejor que te cambies y vayas a pedir permiso para salir

- Si Severus lo que tú digas- Joselin lo tomó de la mano y no lo soltó hasta que llegaron al pasillo donde se encontraba su habitación, en donde por el otro extremo y caminando hacia ellos venían Dumbledore y el Sr. Karkarov.

- !Severus¡- exclamó Dumbledore en tono de saludo cuando se encontraron frente a frente delante de la puerta que daba a la habitación de Josephine

- Profesor Dumbledore, Sr. Karkarov- saludó con una inclinación

- El Sr. Karkarov ha venido a ver a su hija

- ¿No se suponía que venía hasta mañana?- dejo escapar Joselin. Al momento bajo la mirada conciente de su error , y que bueno que lo hizo porque Severus le lanzaba una mirada asesina.

-¿Quién es usted?- le preguntó el Sr. Karkarov

- Una amiga mía señor- contestó Snape inmediatamente mirando de soslayo a Dumbledore pero este parecía mas interesado en ver por la ventana- No le haga caso, pero dice que viene a ver a Josephine, lo lamento pero debo decirle que la vi en el Gran Comedor, tal vez si vamos hacia allá...

- No importa, la esperaré en su cuarto

- No, por favor señor acompáñeme, no serán mas de 5 minutos

- 10- dijo Joselin por lo bajo

- Tienes razón- reconoció a regañadientes- Pero no es mucho tiempo- aclaró con una sonrisa fingida

- Mejor la espero aquí

- Ha decir verdad señor- le dijo Snape tomándolo del brazo y alejándolo de la puerta- me gustaría mucho conversar con usted sobre los progresos y la educación de su hija. ¿Profesor Dumbledore, nos acompaña?

- Si, por supuesto

- Yo también quiero...no... Tienes razón Severus...debo hacer algo...con permiso- y sin ver a los ojos a ninguno de los presentes se despidió y se alejó en sentido contrario. Volvió la cabeza y para su fortuna ya no podía divisar a ninguno de los presentes, así que corrió de regreso a su cuarto y se metió inmediatamente al baño para volver a ser Josephine. Salió aliviada y esperó a que regresaran, aunque no tuvo que esperar mucho cuando se abrió la puerta

- ¿Y todo eso no pudo decírmelo aquí?- le preguntó el Sr. Karkarov enojado al entrar seguido de un Severus reprendido y un radiante Dumbledore- Ya sé que ella es una niña muy respondona y sé que es inteligente y que no respeta a sus mayores y que...

- Yo no concuerdo Severus, ella siempre se ha comportado muy respetuosa conmigo y con el demás profesorado también.

- Claro que sí- arguyó Josephine indignada- Soy muy respetuosa pero si hablamos de respeto tú eres el que...hola padre- dijo Josephine calmando su enojo al ver a su padre. El señor Karkarov le lanzaba una mirada que significaba que lo mejor que podría hacer era callarse.

- Lo bueno que eres respetuosa si no, no sé que pasaría contigo- se burló sentándose en la silla del escritorio- Quiero que me escuches, aunque este sea un...al fin y al cabo es tu tutor y debes de obedecerlo y no responderle ¿me entendiste?

Josephine se tragó todo lo que quería decir y respondió con un leve "Si"

- Eso espero y qué... ¿no tienes tarea que hacer?

- Sr. Karkarov- lo interrumpió Albus- hoy es la salida a Hogsmeade y parte del profesorado saldrá, yo mismo iré así que ¿por qué no va con Josephine? Estoy seguro de que le agradaría

- Pero...

- ¿no quieres ir?- preguntó su padre cansado

- Claro que quiero ir pero...- Miró a Severus en busca de ayuda, ella quería ir con él, no con su padre, pero Severus ni se dignó a mirarla

- Muy bien, entonces debemos partir para aprovechar el día- concluyó Dumbledore con una sonrisa

Su padre se levantó y salió de la habitación no muy contento, lo siguió Dumbledore y Severus le hizo una mueca de "ya ni modo Josephine" y la pequeña sin muchas ganas tomó un suéter y los siguió. Severus se separó en el camino y ella se quedó mirándolo con envidia mientras caminaba tras su padre, sin embargo cuando vislumbró Hogsmeade la embargó una gran emoción que hasta se le olvidó con quien iba.

Por recomendación de Dumbledore entraron a la tienda de dulces Honeydukes. Josephine estaba embelezada de la cantidad de dulces diferentes que había pero no se movió de su lugar, no tenía dinero y solo se dedicó a mirar con envidia a todos los estudiantes que se abarrotaban en los estantes y que comían paletas de caramelo que tenía diferentes colores y otro grupo de chicos que probaban dulces que hacía que sus caras tomaran el color de estos: morado, azul, verde; y mas al fondo unas chicas sacaban fuego por la boca al comer unos dulces en forma de dragón. A su lado un pequeño le pedía dinero a su papá y este con una sonrisa se lo daba. Se le hacía agua la boca pero debía contenerse, ella jamás le pediría dinero a su padre, el no se lo daría, aunque si armaba una escena bastante escandalosa... Pero antes de que pensara muy bien en cómo hacerlo, su padre se le acercó y le dio una bolsita con dinero

- No te lo gastes todo, aún faltan otras tiendas- y sin más salió del lugar. Josephine estaba pasmada pero se recuperó pronto y con ayuda de Dumbledore, a quien al parecer de Josephine le gustaban más los dulces que a ella, salió con una buena dotación de estos de varios tipos para ella pero sin nada de dinero. Aunque este hecho no le importó, compró dulces para Severus, para que no le quitara de los suyos, paletas muy graciosas para Lily, Clara, Sarah y a James, Remus, Peter y a Jack, y unos bombones rellenos para los profesores con quienes tomaba clases con Jack, para la enfermera, la bibliotecaria, también para Filch para ver si así la dejaba de molestar con eso de correr en los pasillos y al guardabosques para que la llevara al bosque prohibido y hasta para su padre, por sugerencia de Dumbledore por supuesto, quien al darle el obsequio solo respondió con un leve gracias, apenas audible. Un acto mezquino a comparación de Dumbledore quien se enjugó una lágrima cuando Josephine le dio una bolsa de dulces de limón de diferentes texturas, Albus se lo agradeció con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Y todos esos dulces son para ti?- preguntó su padre cansado de esperar. Había pasado más de una hora y ese Dumbledore y su hija no salían y cuando lo hicieron solo le había llevado una caja de Meigas Fritas, algo que él podía conseguir en cualquier lado- No debí darte tanto dinero

- No, son para mis amigos

- ¿tienes amigos? Vaya sorpresa- dijo y se alejó rumbo a otra tienda- Josephine ni se ofendió, estaba muy contenta y cuando se metieron a la tienda de juguetes Zonko no se arrepintió de haber gastado todo el dinero, era cierto había cosas muy graciosas pero al menos podía tocarlas dentro de la tienda. Pasó un par de horas divertida por tantas cosas tan extrañas que había en la tienda, casi examinaba uno por uno los artefactos de las estanterías y pensó que ahí llevaría a Severus la próxima vez. Llevaba un poco mas de la mitad de la tienda inspeccionada cuando su padre que cargaba las bolsas de dulces por consejo de Albus se le acercó y le dijo que si ya había terminado que salieran para comer algo. Josephine obviamente no había terminado pero un gruñido en la panza de su padre la hizo asentir y aceptar salir de la tienda. Ya iban por la puerta cuando de repente entraron Lily y las chicas.

- Hola Josephine- le dijo Sarah- No pensamos que te veríamos aquí

- Vine con mi padre- Clara al verlo corrió a presentarse y a estrecharle la mano, al director solo le dedicó un "buenas tardes" y siguió hablando con el Sr. Karkarov

- ...es un placer- le decía- yo he seguido su carrera financiera, usted es de los empresarios mas exitosos que existen...

- Discúlpela- pidió Lily acercándose a ellos y casi quitando a su amiga de encima del Sr. Karkarov- Profesor Dumbledore- continuó saludando

- Lily, Sarah- agregó Albus cuando la tercera chica se les acercó

- Buenas tardes profesor, Sr. Karkarov, es un placer conocerlo- dijo Sarah al llegar hasta ellos

- Si... un placer- contestó el aludido mirándolas con extrañeza

- ¿Y tu hermana¿Joselin no vino con ustedes?- preguntó Clara sin darle mucha importancia

- ¿Joselin?- repitió Josephine nerviosa y su padre la miró interrogándola- No...debió ir... con...

- ¿Sirius?- dijo Clara como quien no quiere la cosa

- No...Ella...

- ¿Severus?

- eh...si creo que fue con él, y será mejor que nos vallamos ¿no lo cree padre? Tengo hambre

- Bueno, nosotras no los detendremos más- dijo Sarah- Un placer conocerlo señor, sus hijas son muy lindas y muy listas

- ¿mis hijas?

- Si Señor nos caen muy bien- agregó Lily

- Y un saludo para su esposa, que se encuentre mejor de salud- concluyó Clara. Josephine se quedó mirándolas mientras negaba con la cabeza pensando que todo se había estropeado, solo había durado dos días como Joselin, solo eso le pasaba a ella.

- ¿nos vamos?- preguntó Dumbledore y ambos lo siguieron. El Sr. Karkarov mirada a su hija como si supiera algo y Josephine solo caminaba con la cabeza baja lamentando su suerte, estaba tan abatida que cuando en el restaurante familiar, al que los llevó Dumbledore, le dieron una carta de menú para niños ella no protestó. Dumbledore se disculpó diciendo que iría al sanitario, parecía que no había escuchado nada de la conversación con las chicas porque no había comentado nada y Josephine estaba a punto de seguirlo cuando su padre se lo impidió.La sentó en una silla, puso las compras en otra y se sentó frente a ella

- ¿por eso querías las ropas de tu madre no? Para tu hermana¿cómo se llama¿Joselin?- preguntó levemente furioso. Estaba claro, la había descubierto y tan solo habían pasado dos días...

- El nombre no fue mi idea yo...

- Silencio¿Qué es eso de inventar que tienes una hermana? Creo que ya estas grandecita para andar inventando amigos y peor, hermanos imaginarios, ya estas grande, pensé que se te había pasado esta etapa, soporté a tu amiga "paquiderma" cuando eras mas niña pero no lo voy a tolerar a estas alturas y espero que entiendas que de nada te va a servir seguir imaginando cosas bonitas porque son mentira, son puras tonterías, y por más que imagines cosas bellas siempre regresarás a la cruel realidad y si los dulces eran para esas niñas bobas...

- No son bobas

- Claro que lo son, seguirle la corriente a una niña- se burló- Eso solo lo hace gente que no tiene que hacer, así que lo mejor es que no vuelvas a hablarles. Solo recibirías malos ejemplos.

- ¿Malos ejemplos? Espero que no hable de mí, Sr. Karkarov- dijo Dumbledore al sentarse a la mesa

- Por supuesto que no- respondió más clamado aunque su tono de voz decía lo contrario- ¿Y dónde está la camarera?- preguntó furioso.

Su mal humor duró toda la comida y no mejoró de regreso a Hogwarts donde Dumbledore, a pesar de que Josephine suplicó con la mirada, se separó de ellos.

Al entrar al cuarto de Josephine, el Sr. Karkarov aventó las bolsas con los dulces y se sentó en la cama sin emitir ni un sonido por un buen rato, pero cuando lo hizo, lo hizo muy calmado

- No voy a quedarme a dormir, adelanté mi venida porque tu madre va a ser internada en el hospital mañana, le harán nuevos estudios, con magia más avanzada- aunque Josephine se sorprendió por ese tono, no lo hizo cuando su padre levantó la voz enfurecido - Así que en lugar de inventar hermanos, has cosas de provecho que hagan a tu madre sentirse orgullosa y que no puedan hacerla preocuparse por ti. No vendré en tres o cuatro semanas y cuando lo haga no quiero tener ni una queja tuya ¿me escuchaste?- Josephine asintió. Su padre se despidió y salió del cuarto.

Jamás entendería a su padre, de eso estaba segura, así que se dejó caer en la cama para pensar, Sevsev se unió a ella- No era lo que esperaba de su primera salida a Hogsmeade pero no había sido del todo mal, había podido comprar dulces, ir a Zonko y por fortuna ni su padre ni Dumbledore se habían dado cuenta de la existencia de Joselin y eso era un logro, sin embargo si quería tener éxito como Joselin, Josephine tendría que desaparecer, o al menos solo para sus amigos adolescentes incluyendo a Jack pero ¿Cómo justificar su ausencia?

* * *

Bueno aqui esta otro capítulo. Espero que les guste y me digan que les pareció la huída jeje. Bueno también espero seguir recibiendo reviews, cualquier cosa es buena jiji. Gracias a **Nino h** por tu review espero que te guste este capítulo también y que sigas mandando comentarios. Saludos a todos

atte

AnA


	24. Confesión

Holas, aqui molestando jeje

* * *

Confesión

¿Cómo justificar su ausencia? La respuesta no se hizo esperar. McGonagall la visitó poco después preguntándole por que su padre no se la había llevado con ella ahora que su madre fuera hospitalizada y después de que se fuera agradecida por los bomones rellenos, Josephine caviló todo.

Era domingo y Joselin decidió poner su plan en marcha. Primero fue al Gran Comedor pero al único que encontró fue a Jack.

- Hola- le dijo al llegar

- Hola señorita

- Josephine me pidió que te entregara esto- le dijo sin rodeos al darle una paleta de colores que había comprado

- ¿Por qué ella no me la da?

- Ella se fue, su madre iba a hacer hospitalizada hoy y se fue anoche

- ¿por qué no me lo dijo¿Por qué no se despidió de mí?

- Porque todo fue decidido muy rápido y no tuvo tiempo de despedirse de nadie por eso me pidió que te diera esto- ¿Por qué Jack hacía tantas preguntas?

- Ni que hubiera tardado mucho en despedirse- comentó resentido

- Pues si, si se hubiera tardado, además no le gustan las despedidas- Ese diálogo lo había sacado de un libro que había leído.

- Aún así debió hacerlo- y sin más se fue enojado

Poco después vio llegar a Remus, se acercó a él y le contó de la partida de Josephine

- ¿y va a volver?

- No lo sé- Aunque probablemente tendría que volver cuando su padre regresara

- Le tendré que escribir para agradecerle el gesto, siento mucho que no se hubiera despedido de nosotros...si entiendo ¿a quién le gustan las despedidas? pero me imagino que también fue algo sorpresivo para ella

- Si, ella no lo supo hasta el atardecer

- A pesar de todo creo que esta en el lugar correcto, apoyando a su padre en momentos tan difíciles

- ¿Difíciles?... Oh si claro, su madre, si yo creo que ahí esta mejor... apoyando a su padre

- ¿a ti también te gustaría ir cierto? Pero no te preocupes, cuando se entienda que tú no eres culpable de lo que haya pasado entre tus padres, todo se solucionará

- ¿mis padres?... Si claro, tienes razón- ¿De que estaba hablando Remus?

- En fin...para las chicas va a ser algo triste. Y también para James, ayer en Hogsmeade le compró algunos artefactos de Zonko. Se los tendrá que mandar por correo.

- ¿En serio?- preguntó interesada- ¿Y que son? Digo, yo se las mandaré con gusto y por cierto, acabo de enterarme de que la próxima semana habrá un partido de quidditch y gracias a tu recomendación de "Quidditch a través de los tiempos" yo...

- Así que no estaba equivocado, eras tu la que se hizo pasar por Snape ¿Cierto?

-Eh...pues yo...si

- Me alegra conocerte- le dijo- Estaba empezando a pensar que jamás sabría quien eras

- ¿Sigues enojado con él¿Con Severus? Porque por lo que vi ayer, Sarah estaba muy enfadada con él, y Clara y Lily un poco, pero no entiendo ¿Sabes? No sé exactamente lo que pasó ese día, pero por lo que he escuchado...y además Sarah había dicho poco después que tu y ella estaban bien y que no había problemas pero...pero ayer no lo pareció

Remus pareció extrañado, _¿cómo sabía tantas cosas?_ Joselin lo notó

- Si...eh...Josephine habla mucho y...por lo tanto yo también- dijo para disculparse. ¿Qué le pasaba¿Por qué no podía mantenerse callada?

- Entiendo, debe ser de familia

- !Remus mi amigo¡- dijo Sirius al llegar seguido de Peter, Sarah y Clara- Y miren a quién tenemos aquí- comentó al ver a Joselin. Y después de los respectivos buenos días, Sirius se acomodó entre Joselin y Remus

- ¿y Lily y James?- preguntó Remus

- Esos se están arreglando- contestó Sirius

- Si, Lily le tenía que pedir disculpas a James

- ¿Y dónde dejaste a Josephine?- preguntó Clara

Joselin les platicó de la lamentable partida de su hermana. Todos tuvieron casi la misma reacción de Remus lo que para Joselin fue un cumplido. Después les dio los dulces que había comprado para ellos

- ¿y el mío?- preguntó Sirius. Joselin se lamentó por dentro, no había considerado a Sirius como amigo de Josephine.

- Bueno ella... yo creo que...

- ¿te han olvidado Black?- se burló Clara- Debe ser un gran golpe para ti

- Muy graciosa- le contestó- Pero claro- dijo volviendo a Joselin- no tuviste tiempo de aclararle que ya no estabas enojada conmigo ¿no?- Joselin asintió- Bueno no importa, aunque si hubieses llegado con las flores enteras ella hubiera entendido que tu ya no estabas enfadada conmigo.

- ¿por qué hubiera entendido eso? La verdad que hay veces que no te entiendo Sirius, por cierto te daré tu parte de las flores al rato, aún no se han secado

- Si, no hay problema- dijo algo enojado

- Muy bien, ahora debo irme- Había visto a Severus entrar y se dispuso a ir con él pero al ponerse de pie, James y Lily hicieron su aparición por la puerta del Gran Comedor. Se veían muy contentos y no era la única que los observaba, varias cabezas giraban curiosas- Que Severus no los vea, que Severus no los vea- deseó Joselin, pero pareció que pidió lo contrario por que Severus al darse cuenta del murmullo volteó y se quedó de piedra. Miró hacia el suelo por unos segundos, después negó con la cabeza y caminó hacia la salida. Joselin fue tras él pero se tropezó con Lily y James

- Hola Joselin- le dijo Lily sonriente

- Esto era para ustedes- les dijo impaciente casi aventándoles las paletas- Eh...Josephine tuvo que irse, adiós- y la vieron salir del lugar justo detrás de una capa negra.

* * *

Severus caminaba sin rumbo con Joselin a su lado. Ya no tenía apetito, se había esfumado en el momento en que vio entrar a Lily muy divertida con Potter. No esperaba verlos entrar así y por supuesto que estaba conciente de que después de que se supiera la verdad ya no iban a seguir enojados pero eso sobrepasaba los límites. 

- ¿te encuentras bien?

Severus no respondió. No quería hablar y menos con ella. Todo había sido su culpa, si ella no hubiera ido, el no hubiera hecho lo que hizo, ellos no se hubieran enojado y no habrían vuelto a estar juntos de esa manera ¿Tendrían algún tipo de relación?

- Severus detente

Pero volvió a ignorarla. Quería irse muy lejos y no volver a ver a ninguno de esos Gryffindors. Salieron del castillo. Ya sabía a dónde quería ir, a su lugar tranquilo en el bosque prohibido. Debía pensar y practicar algunas maldiciones sobre las arañas que paseaban por ahí y que…

-¡Severus! – gritó Joselin de nuevo

-¿Qué demonios quieres?- Se volteo muy disgustado con la varita en alto. Había acabado con su paciencia y ¡ella qué hacía! no lo miraba con temor, lo miraba con extrañeza, en eso se parecía a Lily. Lily no se atemorizaba como los demás. No, ella lo miraba desafiante.

-Ten- le dijo- Josephine te compró dulces ayer que fue a Hogsmeade y no te los pudo dar ella porque se fue ayer con su padre

-¿Josephine?- Era oficial, Joselin se había vuelto loca. Le arrebató la bolsa de dulces que le tendió, con la ceja levantada lo inspeccionó y después con un gesto le hizo entender que desapareciera. Joselin lo hizo sin dudarlo y regresó abatida por donde había venido dejándose caer en un árbol cerca del lago

Severus la vio desde lo lejos y siguió su propio camino. ¡Josephine había regresado con su padre¡Bah¡Josephine te compró dulces! Ni que él no pudiera comprarse los suyos, para lo que le gustaban los dulces. Más bien se sorprendía que por más que comiera dulces y postres, Josephine no se enfermaba del estómago, de hecho a veces le daba por pensar si alguna vez se alimentó bien en su casa porque comía como si no lo hubiera hecho en meses.

Llegó hasta el lago y recordó por qué estaba ahí ¿Por qué se había enamorado de ella¿Por qué no de otra persona? Toda su vida sería mas fácil o mejor aún, no debería de enamorarse de nadie, todo era una estupidez, y él no iba a ser un estúpido, ya había tenido suficiente con su madre.

Suspiró cansado y se dejó caer a orilla del lago, pero por más que intentaba pensar en las cosas que haría saliendo de la escuela, por más que pensaba en lo que haría fuera de la escuela contra todos aquellos que lo habían humillado y le habían hecho la vida imposible, incluyendo a su padre, unos ojos esmeralda salían a relucir, sus labios, el olor, ese olor que había percibido apenas hacía dos noches aún lo tenía clavado en la nariz- No Severus, deja de pensar en ella- se decía sí mismo levantándose de un salto. Era doloroso pensar en ella, y saber que jamás iba a estar con él.

Sabía que debía olvidarla pero ¿Cómo? "un clavo saca a otro clavo". Esa frase se la había oído decir a Regulus una vez. Y en ese momento la idea no sonaba tan descabellada ¿debía intentarlo? pero ¿Con quién? Una carta le vino a la mente- Florence- susurró

No, eso no podría ser, sería la burla de los Slytherins, aunque no veía por qué, ella era de sangre limpia, nadie podía negar que no era agraciada aunque no como Lily (basta- se dijo) y era algo despistada y torpe aunque según Regulus, quien lo había estado fastidiando las últimas semanas, Florence era muy buena en Runas Antiguas y que no era fea y que tenía buen cuerpo y que ningún hombre se aburriría con ella

– Regulus- ahora que lo pensaba era muy extraño que hablará así de alguien, aunque Florence era de su mismo grado, y sobre todo parecía además que tramaba algo pues estaba nervioso muy seguido, había faltado a tres citas de los jueves desde que comenzaron el curso y había estado rondando a Florence ¿le gustaba Florence¡Para lo que le importaba! Lily era mejor (Ya cállate Severus) y ella era inteligente no solo en una materia, sino en todas- ya entendí, ahora deja de pensar en ella¡concentrate!- ¿En qué estaba? Sí, Florence. Florence le había hecho una declaración poco usual, le había dicho lo que sentía, había sido fiel después de tantos años y le prodigaba cuidados cuando Severus resultaba herido en sus encuentros con los imbéciles de Potter y Black, y ahora resultaba que a pesar de que Lily decía odiarlos y que dijo qué jamás andaría con un mequetrefe como ellos, resultaba que estaba muy divertida con Potter, muy sonriente, con esos ojos hermosos que...

-He dicho que basta- gritó a todo pulmón y todas las aves que buscaban refugio en esa parte del bosque salieron despavoridas. Un árbol había sido su víctima directa de su enojo al haber quedado partido en dos en un arranque por descargar su furia, no sabía en qué momento lo había hecho, en qué momento había sacado su varita, tampoco supo en que momento lágrimas habían salido de su rostro. - Debo sacarla de mí- dijo en un susurro limpiándose la cara con la manga de la túnica y después de varios minutos en silencio decidió hacerlo lo más pronto posible.

Iba a buscar Florence, y aunque no estaba dispuesto a proponerle formalmente que fueran novios (Eso sería muy vergonzoso¡jamás!) Se lo insinuaría, eso era mas fácil, aunque a veces Florence entendía más de lo que realmente él quería decir así que debería dejar las cosas muy claras.

Salió del bosque prohibido con cuidado de que nadie desagradable estuviera cerca. Caminó repitiéndose a sí mismo que sacaría a Lily de su mente costara lo que costara.

Obviamente se olvidaba de un pequeño detalle, un pequeño detalle que se llamaba Joselin y que en esos momentos bajo de un árbol se encontraba junto a Evans y al parecer Joselin suplicaba por algo, poco después se estrechaban las manos, Lily se levantó, lo miró y se fue corriendo

* * *

- Remus me explicó lo de tu hermana ¿Por eso estas triste?- Lily se sentó junto a Joselin- Yo también tengo una hermana, se llama... 

- Petunia, lo sé...- le dijo volteandose para verla-... digo Josephine me contó

- Ya veo. Por cierto vi que saliste con Snape, pensé que lo encontraría contigo

- No, está en uno de esos días en que no quiere tenerme cerca- aunque pensándolo bien, ningún día parecía quererla tener cerca, pero, y de acuerdo a las teoría de Dumbledore, había personas que no sabían expresar lo que sentían y que a su parecer, Severus la apreciaba más de lo que parecía. Sí, así era Severus, aunque ella ya intuía que eran amigos porque hacía cosas para cuidarla sin pedir nada a cambio. ¡Una verdadera amistad!, aunque no tanto porque él no le contaba sus secretos, no le había dicho que le gustaba Lily, ni tampoco la razón de que odiara a James, algo que Severus había dejado muy claro las primeras veces que se lo mencionó:

-_ Potter y Black son unos imbéciles, arrogantes, aléjate - - Potter es un troglodita, no te le acerques- - El trol dice que ha cambiado, ni su estúpida madre lo cree_

Pero cuando ella le preguntaba por qué lo decía, Severus se quedaba callado y la obligaba a hacer más deberes, razón por la cual había optado por dejar de preguntar.

Y estaba segura que le hubiera hecho caso a Severus en no hablarle a James sobre todo por la pelea que habían tenido ellos, de no ser porque una noche y como si Dumbledore le hubiera leído la mente le dijo- Los prejuicios no son buenos Josephine, uno debe conocer a las personas antes de juzgarlas- y fue cuando al leer Frankestein había entendido un poco más cómo se sentía ser juzgado sin que lo conocieran y por eso había decidido darle una oportunidad a James, lo cual había sido algo bueno, pero...

- ¿te encuentras bien?

- Oh... Sí... ¿decías algo?- le preguntó distraía

- Te preguntaba si sabes dónde puedo encontrar a Severus, debemos prepararnos para el concurso, es en una semana y media

- No pero... Lily ¿Tu sabes por qué Severus odia a James?

Lily se removió en su lugar intrigada por la pregunta

- ¿El te ha comentado algo?

- No, pero es algo que no puede ocultar, su odio a él

- Bueno, creo que tiene algo de razón para odiarlos, te he de decir que James y Sirius fueron muy malos con él, no era el único a decir verdad, pero se ensañaron mucho con él, lo molestaban y se burlaban a cada oportunidad que tenían, lo avergonzaban frente a todo el colegio, a decir verdad me daba mucha pena y...

- ¿James y Sirius hacían todo eso?- Joselin estaba impresionada, con razón los odiaba, ella también los odiaría

- Pero eso acabó y no es que los defienda ni nada porque yo misma los reporté por su comportamiento, (algunas veces) pero y a excepción del enfrentamiento en la biblioteca no ha habido mas enfrentamientos y es que tampoco Severus ha sido una pera en dulce

- ¿pera en dulce?

- Que el tampoco ha sido un ángel, te diré que cuando yo lo conocí en el tren me pareció un niño triste y solitario y yo traté de acercarme a él y ser su amiga, incluso cuando entró a Slytherin lo intenté aunque no era amable que digamos. Sin embargo nos ayudábamos en clases y éramos compañeros en pociones pero cuando decidió odiar a todo mundo se comportó casi igual que ellos y decidió hacer pasar a la gente lo mismo que él. Digo, estoy de acuerdo en que se metiera con Potter y Black, aunque no era bueno defendiéndose, he de agregar, pero como te dije decidió odiar a todo mundo y mucho más a los Gryffindor y a los de sangre no limpia como yo.

- El no te odia, él solo tiene miedo de que se burlen de él porque tu le gus...tas- Joselin terminó tapándose la boca. No, eso se suponía que no debía decirlo, no porque ella lo pensara así pero ni siquiera Severus sabía que ella sabía y además como había dicho Dumbledore no debía de haber dicho verdades que no eran suyas, y mucho menos porque parecía que Severus no quería que nadie lo supiera, pero si se enteraba la iba a matar y con mucho dolor¿que tal si se aventaba al lago y dejaba que el calamar gigante la comiera?, eso sería mucho mejor que una muerte dolorosa.

No, a lo mejor y Lily no la había escuchado, así que volteó a verla. Pero pronto se desmintió a si misma.Lily estaba anonadada y muy sonrojada, pronto giró la mirada hacia ella como preguntándole si era cierto lo que había dicho pero no podía articular palabra, negó con la cabeza y volvió a mirar hacia la nada.

¿Y si lo negaba?¿Si le dijera que solo era una broma? No, de seguro se enojaría, había escuchado que bromear en cuestiones amorosas terminaba amistades.

Y de pronto lo vio, al sujeto en cuestión se dirigía hacia ellas, aunque parecía que no las había visto pero pronto lo hará. Lo único que pensó fue en implorar poniéndose de rodillas.

-!Lily, no le digas nada, no le digas que te dije, por favor Lily, haré todo lo que me pidas, todo, todo lo que quieras pero no le digas. Es mas, olvídalo¡.

Lily la miró de nuevo pero ahora su mirada era de confusión

- No le diré nada si tú no lo haces- dijo al fin después de lo que para Joselin fueron años

- ¿de...de verdad?

- Pero debes de prometerlo, no le dirás lo que me dijiste, ni por error

- Lo prometo Lily, no quiero morir

- Muy bien, ahora será mjeor que me valla- Lily se levantó, miró a Severus y después se fué casi corriendo

* * *

- ¿qué hacías aquí?- le preguntó Severus a Joselin al legar hasta ella, parecía muy nerviosa 

- Yo...nada...- contestó la chica levantándose, parecía dispuesta a salir corriendo

- ¿qué quería Evans?

- Ella te... te estaba buscando para lo del concurso

- No te creo, si no por qué se fué

- No lo sé, porque no le preguntas a ella- Joselin hizo ademán de irse pero Severus la sujetó por le túnica

- ¿De que hablabas con ella¿por qué estabas hincada rogándole?

- ¿Rogándole? Yo no le ruego a nadie

- Dime la verdad Joselin

- ¿sucede algo Joselin?- preguntó Sirius acompañado de Sahara y Clara. Se habían acercado a ellos y ahora Sirius miraba desafiante a Severus

- ¡Vete de aquí Black!, esto no es de tu incumbencia

- Necesito hablar con Joselin, así que si la sueltas te lo agradecería- Sirius dio un paso adelante

- No la voy a soltar Black, así que lárgate

- ¿Quieres hablar conmigo Sirius?- preguntó Joselin inocentemente aún tomada por la túnica- Si es para lo de tu parte de las flores te dije que te las daría en la tarde...

- No es por eso

- ¡Ah! Ya se, vas a enseñarme a bailar y quieres saber cuándo puedo practicar ¿no?

- ¿Enseñarte a bailar este?- se burló Severus

- ¿Algún problema?

- Es solo que dudo mucho que puedas enseñarle algo

- !No me dirás que tu serías un mejor profesor¡

- No me dedico a estupideces Black

- Lo dudo Snape

- No creo que sean estupideces Severus y...y esta bien, ya no hablo

- No Joselin, el no te puede prohibir que hables, tu eres libre, puedes gritar si quieres...

- Cállate Black, el timbre de tu voz no es algo que digamos complaciente para mi oído, así que hazme un favor y cierra la boca

- Cierramela si puedes- dijo sacando la varita

- Con gusto Black- Severus soltó a Joselin y también sacó su varita

- Creí que estaba prohibido pelearse en el colegio- dijo Joselin de repente viendo la situación- No creo que deban hacerlo- Justo cuando terminó de decirlo unos cuantos alumnos se acercaron para ver lo que pasaba, parecían muy interesados, la mayoría empezó a gritar "SIRIUS" en forma de apoyo

- No creo que sea necesario llegar a esto- dijo Clara interponiéndose- ¿Y tú Sirius? Pensé que habías dicho que no te meterías en más problemas

- Snape ya era un problema

- Lo sé, pero recuerda lo que McGonagall dijo

- Es cierto Sirius, de verdad no creo que debas hacerlo- intervino Lupin

- No me importa lo que haya dicho, Snape estaba maltratando a Joselin y no dejaré que se salga con la suya. Así que no se metan, esto es entre él y yo

- ¿Te crees el defensor de los inocentes Black? Un complejo de heroe poco común para alguien como tú

- ¡Que puede decir un mortífago al respecto!

-_Langlock_- gritó Severus para hacer que la lengua se le pegara al paladar- _Protegio_- respondió rapidamente Sirius

Al momento un montón de hechizos y maldiciones empezaron a salir de las varitas -_Confundus- Desmaius -Flipendo- Experlliarmus-_ Joselin estaba fascinada nunca había visto un verdadero duelo, ambos eran buenos, pero tenía que reconocer que Sirius era más ágil.

- Tienes que detenerlos- le ordenó Clara, que se tuvo que hacer entender por encima de los gritos de apoyo a la pelea, habían llegado mas alumnos

- ¿Por qué? Los duelos son un excelente ejercicio físico

- ¿Estas loca? Si los descubren los castigarán y a Sirius le irá mucho peor si llega ha hacer pedazos a Snape- Ambas se agacharon justo a tiempo cuando un hechizo salió disparado hacia ellas. Joselin recordó lo que le había dicho Lily: _"aunque no era bueno defendiéndose, he de agregar"._ Y además no quería que los castigaran- Y ya que todo fue por tu culpa podrías sacar tu varita y usarla

- ¿por qué tu no lo haces?

- Porque Sirius se enojaría conmigo, no le gustaría que hirirera su orgullo

- ¿Pero qué hago?- le preguntó sin obtener respuesta. Joselin pensaba a todo lo que su cerebró podía, aunque no era mucho, los destellos que producían las varitas no la dejaban concentrarse, y para su desgracia ella no contaba con una varita ¿y por qué iba a herir el orgullo de Sirius si ella, Clara, lo detenía? No, concéntrate, no quería que los castigaran¿qué hacía¿qué hacía?...Ya estaba

Dio dos pasos al frente y de acuerdo al "protocolo de educación mágica" (que le enseñó Matilde) gritó a todo lo que daban sus pulmones:

- DETENGANSEEE, EL ARTÍCULO TERCERO SOBRE LA REGULACIÓN DE LOS DUELOS MÁGICOS INDICA QUE...¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Joselin salió despedida por los aires hasta caer de espaldas dentro del lago. Tanto Sirius como Severus al escucharla le habían lanzado un hechizo para alejarla del lugar de la batalla, pero el impacto de ambos había resultado un chapuzón seguro para ella.

Joselin cayó al agua estruendosamente pero no volvió a salir a la superficie.

* * *

No se iba a dejar vencer así como así por Black- pensaba Severus mientras evadía un rayo de luz morada que iba directo a su cara- esta vez iba a ganar. Podía sentir la adrenalida invadiendo su ser, quería venganza y la iba a obtener... después de todo, el entrenamiento para convertirse en mortífago había valido la pena. Un hechizo suyo rozó el brazo de Sirius pero este ni se inmutó y siguió la pelea. Él tampoco se iba a detener ni ante la interrupcción de Joselin, por lo menos Black había coincidido con él en mantenerla alejada. Un chapuzón no le haría daño. De repente ya no llegaron a sus oídos más gritos de apoyo, solo había silencio ¿Habría llegado un profesor? Se pregutó Severus evadiendo otro hechizo. 

- Creo que se está ahogando- escuchó

La batalla finalizó cuando ambos bajaron sus varitas y miraron al lago al unísono, unas burbujas empezaban a salir. Severus vio como Black se lanzaba al lago en su búsqueda, no tardó en salir a flote llevando a Joselin con él. Severus respiró aliviado cuando vio que Joselin tosía, levantó su varita y la hizo salir fuera del agua. La dejó suavemente en el suelo y le levantó la cabeza apuntandola con la varita, con un hechizo le hizo sacar toda el agua que había tragado.

- COF COF- tosía Joselin sintiendo que poco a poco respiraba mejor-... Haaace... muucho... fríiiio- dijo temblando. Severus se quitó su capa y la envolvió con esta justo cuando Sirius salía del agua. Había mucha gente rodeándolos, pero cuando Sirius salió del lago, la mayor parte de las chicas corrieron hacia él, al igual que Remus y Clara quienes lo ayudaron y lo cobijaron con sus propias capas.

Severus aún podía sentir temblar a Joselin, así que la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó a la enfermería. La Señora Pomfrey no hizo muchas preguntas al respecto y examinó a Joselin dandole una poción para que se calentara, poco después dejó pasar a Severus, pero cuando lo hizo la miró con furia

- ¿Por qué te entrometiste?- le gritó

Joselin bostezó. Estaba aún recostada con una cobija encima, al verlo se enderezó

- ¿y ahora por qué estas enojado?

- ¿por qué¿preguntas por qué?- dijo acercándosele amenazadoramente- Estuviste a punto de ahogarte¿por qué no me dijiste que no sabías nadar?

- Nunca me lo preguntaste

Severus hizo ademán de aventársele para ahorcarla, pero se detuvo apretando sus puños. Se tomó el pelo y respiró profundamente

- ¿por qué pensaste que... por qué intentaste detenernos? Estuve a punto de ganar- preguntó Severus mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Joselin desvió la mirada mientras contestaba

- No lo creo, además no quería que te castigaran de nuevo Severus, ni quería que Sirius te hiciera daño, me dijeron que no habías sido muy bueno defendiéndote

- ¿QUÉ¿Quién te dijo eso?

- ¿Quién?...pues quien más.- respondió como si fuera lo mas obvio-... Clara me lo dijo, me dijo que yo tenía que detenerlos

- ¿Y desde cuando le haces caso a alguién? - preguntó consternado, le hacía caso a esa Clara pero a él no- ¿por qué no me haces caso cuando te digo que no necesito ni quiero que me defiendas?

- ¿Y qué querías que hiciera¿Que dejara que te lastimaran y que después los castigaran a los dos?

- !O sea que no lo hiciste para que a mi no me castigarán, si no para que no lo castigarán a él también ¿verdad?, a Black¡- dijo Severus cruzandose de brazos

- Ya no entendí Severus¿me estas regañando por que me iba a ahogar, por que te salve, por que no dejé que ganaras o por que no quería que los castigaran a ambos?

Severus abrió y cerró la boca sin decir nada, después acercó una silla y de una forma estruendosa la puso a lado de la cama.

- ¿Y qué es eso de que Black te va a enseñar a bailar? Deberías de emplear tu tiempo en cosas últiles, como por ejemplo los ejercicios que te he dejado ¿ya los terminaste?

- Si..eh...veras, quería hablarte sobre ellos...

- Disculpen- los interrumpió una pelirroja- Sirius me contó lo que pasó y quería ver cómo estabas- dijo al fin Lily acercándoseles, estaba un poco turbada.

- Estoy bien, gracias- le respondió Joselin

- Me alegra oírlo- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa

- Yo tengo que irme- dijo Severus de repente levantándose

- No, no te vallas.- Severus la miró extrañado- Quiero decir que, que hace rato te estuve buscando para acordar lo tenemos que ensayar para el concurso y quería ver si te convenía para ello el marte...el martes- corrigió rápidamente evitando su mirada, eso no era típico de ella, pensó Severus- sería a las 6 de la tarde- Severus bufó ¿Cómo iba a olvidarse de ella si tenían lo del dichoso concurso? No debió haber aceptado ir, ahora no solo la vería en clase, si no para practicar, sin contar además los cinco días que se irían para el concurso: ella y él y el estúpido de Black.- ¿Entonces Severus?

- Si, esta bien, los veré en la biblioteca supongo

- No, será en el aula de la profesora McGonagall, nos prestará su salón para que practiquemos el discurso

- De acuerdo

- ¿Puedo ir?- preguntó Joselin

- Claro que...

- Por supuesto- Severus la miró enojado por la interrupción. Tener a Joselin ahí no era buena idea- Digo, entre mas público mejor

- ¿mas público?

- Mis amigos dijeron que irían a vernos

- ¡Que bien!- gritó Joselin de alegría

- Yo no voy a hablar enfrente de esos Gryffindors- aclaró Severus-, así que desinvita a tus amiguitas o amiguitos, supongo que tu nuevo novio Potter querrá verte

- El no es mi novio y...- Lily se quedó callada cuando hizo contacto visual con Snape, quien se quedó igual de petrificado con una sonrisa de satisfacción ante la respuesta. Lily despertó- ... pero ese no es el punto Severus¿o es que tienes miedo de que se burlen de ti?- le preguntó enfrentándolo- No te preocupes, saben que para ganar te necesitamos, así que no harán nada en tu contra

- No creo que Severus tenga...

- No les tengo miedo a tus amiguitos- dijo Severus omitiendo el comentario de Joseline- pero me rehuso a hablar frente a ellos- le dijo también enfrentándosele, tratando de imponerse pero como siempre Lily no cedió- Solo serían una distracción para ustedes, y no puedo trabajar con gente así

- Hagamos un trato- dijo Lily de repente

- ¿un trato?

- Aja, por el momento no tendremos público, pero si Gryffindor gana el partido de quidditch tendrás que aceptar que estén presentes, si Slytherin gana, pues seguirá sin haber público ¿Qué dices?

- Que es una tontería porque...

- ¿Tienes miedo de perder?- Lily lo miró desafiante

- Por supuesto que no, pero si quieres verte derrotada por mi está perfecto

- Muy bien, ahora me retiro tengo que animar al equipo de Gryffindor- y con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, que le encantaba a Severus, se fue.

Severus suspiró algo preocupado, esperaba que Slytherin ganara porque no estaba dispuesto a verse rodeado de Gryffindors.

- ¡Y tú que me ves!- le reprochó a Joselin- Por cierto no me dijiste de que estuvieron hablando ti y ella

- Pues de que más Severus, de quidditch- Joselin le contó la conversación que había tenido sobre quidditch con Remus como si la acabara de tener con Lily-- Y me recomendó el libro de quidditch a través de los tiempos- finalizó

- ¿Y por qué le estabas suplicando? Te vi, no puedes negarlo

- Porque no quería que te enteraras

-¿Por qué?

- Porque quería darte una sorpresa de que a sabía sobre quidditch, solo eso

- No te creo

- Bueno la última vez que no me creiste te equivocaste ¿no?, creo que aún me duele el brazo- dijo sobándoselo

- Ja, no te hagas la martir

Pero a pesar de su negativa, Joselin se convenció de que lo había engañado porque no volvió a mencionar el asunto, lo que fue un gran alivio para ella.

* * *

- Creo que ganaremos- dijo Lily el jueves después de una ardua práctica. 

- Yo también lo creo- le confirmó Sirius- lo que no entiendo es ¿por qué te niegas a dejar que vengan a vernos?

- Ya te lo dije, quiero que nos vean hasta que nuestra presentación sea perfecta, además nos distraerían mucho

- Entonces ¿por qué Joselin ha estado en todas nuestras prácticas?

- Pensé que te agradaba Joselin

- Claro que me agrada, de veras me agradas- le aclaró Sirius. Joselin estaba sentada en una banca frente a ellos, Sirius se había disculpado un millón de veces por haberla aventado al lago- Pero no entiendo ¿por qué ella si puede venir¿por qué Quej...Snape si puede traer a sus amigos?

- ¡Sirius!- le reprochó Lily- en primera Joselin no es solo su amiga, también es nuestra, en segunda ella no causa distracción y en tercera...

- Yo no la traje, ella vino por su cuenta- se defendió Severus. ¡Cómo si a él le agradara que Joselin lo estuviera viendo!

- Entonces si ellos vienen por su cuenta...

- No Sirius, no pueden venir

- Pero ¿por qué Lily?- preguntó Sirius histérico, no la entendía.

- Por que no y asunto terminado. Y si vienen por casualidad, yo no me voy a presentar.- Lily cruzó los brazos esperando alguna réplica y Severus observó con satisfacción como Sirius se atragantaba de todo lo que le quería decir a Lily, al final y dando una patada en el suelo se sentó a lado de Joselin.

- No la entiendo- le dijo- Si tu la entiendes, me harías un gran favor explicándomelo

- Yo tampoco la entiendo-Dijo Joselin con un suspiro, tampoco ella la entendía ¿por qué Lily no solo le decía que era por una apuesta?

- Yo debo de retirarme- dijo Severus de repente

- Si Severus¿nos vemos mañana a la misma hora?- preguntó Lily dando un paso hacia él. El susodicho retrocedió

- Como sea- Severus tomó sus cosas y salió del aula. A su parecer Lily estaba cumpliendo su parte del trato por lo que querría que él cumpliera con aceptar a los Gryffindors, pero eso no sucedería.

- ¿y tú no tienes que irte?- le preguntó Sirius a Joselin, quien había estado acudiendo a ver los ensayos y que después de cada uno de estos salía corriendo tras Severus.

- No- fue lo único que le respondió. Ese día era el día de los mortífagos, pensó Joselin para si misma

- Entonces ¿que te parece si vamos a comer algo a las cocinas?

- Si, ahora que lo mencionas tengo hambre.

- Muy bien¿Qué dices Lily¿Vienes con nosotros?- Pero Lily mantenía la vista fija en la puerta. Sirius le volvió a preguntar más alto, la chica despertó.

- No...eh...debo irme también, adios- Y salió corriendo del aula. Ambos chicos se miraron extrañados y se encogieron de hombros.

* * *

No, no iba a dejar que los Gryffindors ganaran, si era preciso les iba a mandar alguna maldición que los pusiera fuera de combate, no se iba a ver derrotado y menos en contra de Lily, aunque ultimanente estaba muy extraña, había que admitirlo, no sabía si era su imaginación o qué, por qué sentía que Lily lo miraba mas de lo normal, algo que lo hacía desconcentrarse y ganarse la burla de Black y de Joselin, lo que hacía a su vez que su carcater empeorara.

- Severus- le gritaron desde atrás. Severus reconoció la voz de inmediato, se detuvo y dejó que la chica lo alcanzara

- ¿Qué quieres Evans?- preguntó poniendo su cara de fastidio

- Solo quería asegurarme de que no vas a romper nuestra apuesta

- No lo haré, espero que no lo prgeuntes solo porque eres tú quien quiere retirarse

- Por ningún motivo- le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa- En fin, me voy- y antes de que Severus pudiera haber reaccionado, Lily se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Severus se quedó pasmado- Eso cierra nuestro trato- fue lo que dijo antes de dar media vuelta e irse por el corredor en dirección contraria a la suya. Severu se quedó unos momentos recapitulando lo que había pasado. ¿Estaba soñando?

* * *

Bueno aqui esta un capi chiquito, prometo que el siguiente sera mas largo. Reviews por fis 

Atte Ana


	25. Gryffindor vs Slytherin

Holas, aqui un nuevo capi, espero que les guste

Gryffindor vs. Slytherin

El sábado había llegado mas rápido de lo que pensaba o más bien de lo que quería. El beso que le había dado Lily lo había dejado en estado de shock y no había podido hacer nada bien desde ese momento: en su reunión con el club no había podido conjurar ninguna maldición, por temor a ver a Lily había decidido no ir a la práctica para el concurso el día anterior, lo que fue peor por que Lily se las ingenió para seguirlo hasta que accediera ir a la práctica y ahora en esos momentos Gryffindor llevaba 30 puntos de ventaja, si no se hubiera distraído hubiera ideado un plan para que perdieran.

Pero no había podido, todo el tiempo pensaba en ese momento e inconcientemente su mano tocaba su mejilla, aquella mejilla que Lily había besado ¿por qué?

- Severus, ¿por qué todos gritan vamos Gryffindor y casi nadie grita vamos Slyherin?- La voz de Joselin llegó hasta él. Ambos estaban en las gradas de Slytherin viendo el partido de quidditch. Severus no se dignó a contestar dicha pregunta, era obvio que le gritaban al equipo que apoyaban- Severus, eso es injusto, debemos gritar más fuerte para compensar los demás gritos, hazme un hechizo para amplificar la voz, anda- dijo Joselin jalándole la túnica

- ¿Podrías dejar de molestarme y concentrarte en el partido?

- Eso hago, pero creo que los de Slytherin deberían tener mas apoyo, anda, grita conmigo ¡VAMOS SLYTHERIN! ¡AUN PUEDEN GANAR! ¡NO CREAN LO QUE DICEN! ¡NO SON PERDEDORES!, ¡TAMPOCO SON ESTÚPIDOS! ¡Ni SON TAN MALOS COMO PARE...!

- ¡CÁLLATE!- le dijo tapándole la boca- los apoyas mejor callada- Joselin le sacó la lengua y cruzó los brazos. Florence se les acercó por medio de empujones, estaba unas filas más atrás.

- Severus, que buen partido ¿no?

- Si, Se han mantenido con poca diferencia a lo largo del partido y eso que llevan media hora jugando

- Creo que tenemos muchas posibilidades de ganar

- Mas vale que así sea

- ¿Hiciste una apuesta o algo?

- ¿Has estado espiándome?

- Entonces si hiciste una apuesta ¿eh? Pero no, mi vida no gira en torno a ti Severus, yo solo lo dije porque no te había visto preocupado porque Slytherin ganara un partido

- Siempre me ha preocupado, ¿crees que me encanta escuchar a esos Gryffindors burlándose?

- No te enojes, fue solo un comentario

- Pues te sugeriría que...

- ¡JAMES CUIDADO!- gritó Joselin cuando un bate pasó rozando por la cabeza de James- ¿Crees que Klingan, el bateador del equipo de Slytherin, lo haya hecho a propósito?- preguntó Joselin confundida. Severus adivinaba lo que pasaba por esa cabecita, la mocosa se preguntaba si debía de seguir apoyando a los Slytherins

- Por supuesto que no, Potter se atravesó, eso es todo.

- Si, podría ser- respondió no muy convencida.

Severus volvió a mirar el partido, se estaba haciendo cada vez mas violento y eso era muy claro, los gryffindors estaban furiosos contra la ofensa a su queridísimo Potter, y ahora un penalti era cobrado por ellos, dándoles aún más ventaja.

- ¡Florence¡- gritaron, Pronto vieron llegar a Regulus- Necesito hablar contigo...Ah Hola Severus,- dijo dándose cuanta de su presencia

- Black!, estoy tratando de ver el partido- respondió Florence haciéndole un ademán de que se fuera.

- Es urgente- Severus lo miró intrigado- Es para una tarea- le dijo Regulus al notar la intriga de este- no puedo terminarla- y sin mas jaló a Florence

- ¡Qué extraños ¿no?!- comentó Joselin viéndolos alejarse

- Síguelos- fue la respuesta que obtuvo

- ¿qué?

- Dices que quieres ser detective ¿no? Pues síguelos, es tu oportunidad para ver tus capacidades

- ¿a ellos? ¿Por qué?

- La virtud de un detective es no hacer preguntas, así que síguelos y espero un informe completo, desde lo que hacen hasta lo que dicen

- Pero quiero ver el partido

- No voy a repetirlo una vez más, síguelos o me enfadaré

- Bien, ¡como quieras!- Joselin volvió a sacarle la lengua y corrió tras sus primeras víctimas, al momento se perdió de vista. Severus estaba muy intrigado por el comportamiento de esos dos y si pensaba en continuar con su plan para olvidar a Lily, tenía que estar seguro que Florence todavía sentía algo por él.

- Después de este partido espero que regreses a ser Snape, porque es eso o que te ha estado distrayendo ¿No? ¿Una gran apuesta tal vez?

- No te incumbe Avery- les respondió Severus, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba cerca de él. ¡Sí que Lily lo estaba afectando más de lo que parecía!

- Claro que si, si tiene que ver con el club..., el jueves fue particularmente...

- No me sentía bien y te lo dije

- Algunos se aventuraron a pensar que tal vez estés enamorado, no solo ha sido ese jueves, te han visto distraído, ausente...

- ¿qué dices?

- No niego que tu nueva amiguita tenga sus encantos, pero no es para que un hombre pierda la cabeza

- ¿de qué hablas?

- De la chica nueva, a quien por cierto no nos has presentado, en realidad no entiendo que hace aquí, no toma clases con nosotros, no es una Slytherin, de hecho me atrevería a decir que no toma clases en Howarts ¿o me equivoco?

- ¿has estado espiándola?

- Bueno, estábamos preocupados por ti pero...

- Escúchame Avery, solo voy a decirte esto porque no quiero que arruines mis planes, es verdad, he estado preocupado por ella pero no por las razones que piensas. No, ella ha venido de visita, su familia es muy amiga de Dumbledore y sus padres decidieron salir de viaje un tiempo, tu sabes, relaciones de pareja. Ella toma clases con un instructor privado y si he pasado tiempo con ella es porque estoy poniendo en práctica mis habilidades para pasarla de nuestro bando

- ¿hacerla uno de los nuestros?

- Precisamente, esta muy bien relacionada, pero no podré hacer nada si se entera de que la vigilan o de lo que planeo, aún tiene ideas opuestas a las nuestras

- Entiendo, ¿alguien más lo sabe?

- No, y espero que no lo digas, quiero que sea una sorpresa, tal vez te de algo de crédito

- No hablaré, pero si no se convierte y hablas demasiado...

- No soy estúpido y créeme que conozco muchas maneras de callar a una mujer.

Hubo gritos de júbilo, el partido había terminado. Gryffindor había ganado. Severus escupió y se maldijo así mismo, bajó de las gradas y se encaminó al castillo. En el vestíbulo alguien lo esperaba

- Pensé que al ganar Gryffindor vendrías corriendo furioso y no me equivoqué- le dijo Lily

- Ya lo sé, sé que ganaste, no es necesario que me lo recuerdes

- Bueno como no quisiste ir al ensayo ayer pensé que podrías estar echándote para atrás, que ibas a escapar y que no te presentarías mañana

- No soy un cobarde

- Pero como no quiero que empieces a serlo, he decidido cambiar mi premio

- ¿Dé que hablas?

- Quiero que salgamos esta noche, como amigos- le aclaró

Severus no respondió, se quedó perplejo y la miró desconcertado. ¿Era una especie de broma? ¿Se estaba burlando de él?

- No Severus, es en serio- le respondió como si le hubiera leído la mente- pero si de verdad es mas horrible salir conmigo que aguantar a todos mis invitados a la práctica, entonces...

- Esta...bien..., pero...- quería preguntarle ¿por qué?

- Dime en donde nos vemos y la hora, esperaré tu lechuza- le dijo- y será mejor que me valla, la gente ya viene- Lily desapareció y cantos de alegría por la victoria de Gryffindor llegaron hasta él. Gente se acercaba. Saliendo de su ensimismamiento dio dos pasos al frente y pronto Joselin llegó tras él.

- ¿Y bien?

- Los seguí hasta...la sala común de Slytherin- dijo agitada- Y él dijo que...

- Cállate hasta que ponga un hechizo- le ordenó- _Muffliato _-mucha gente empezaba a entrar al Castillo- Ahora sí, prosigue

- Que ella debía de ayudarlo, que... Jazmín había aceptado, Florence estaba muy enojada con él- dijo mas calmada siguiendo el paso de Snape.- y le dijo que cómo quería que lo ayudara si él no hacía nada por ella, que en ese preciso momento había arruinado una buena oportunidad, él dijo que él la recompensaría y después subieron a la habitación de él y ya no pude seguirlo porque alguien más llegó y me miró extraño. Tuve que salirme

- Pues no serías buena detective, no me dice nada tu información

- Pero...

- Pero nada, la próxima vez que te envíe a algo cúmplelo a la perfección.

- De acuerdo.- dijo de mala gana- Oye Severus, ¿es verdad lo que escuché? ¿Que Gryffindor ganó?

- ¿No es obvio?- Los cantos de victoria de los Gryffindors eran inconfundibles.

- Entonces perdiste- le dijo sonriente

- Lo sé

- ¡Entonces mañana irán todos a verlos!- Joselin estaba emocionada

- No

- ¿por qué no?

- Porqué no, Lily cambió el trato.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Joselin deteniéndose- ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

- Mira Joseph...Joselin, tengo muchas cosas que pensar y no puedo seguir escuchándote, además no es de tu incumbencia- le dijo deteniéndose él también.

- Claro que si.

- CLARO QUE NO. Ese es asunto mío y de Lily.

- ¡Dijiste su nombre!- exclamó Joselin extrañada, jamás lo había escuchado decir el nombre de Lily, siempre era Evans.

- Así se llama o ¿no? Así que quita esa cara y camina.

- No hasta que me digas qué te dijo Lily.

- Escúchame, ya te dije que no es de tu incumbencia.

- Y ya te dije que sí lo es. Tengo el derecho de saber, yo siempre hago lo que dices, SOY TU AMIGA Y TU DEBERÍAS CONTARME TODO- Le dijo casi gritando, mucha gente los observaba, no podían escuchar exactamente que decían, pero por sus caras lo adivinaban.

- ¿Estas loca? ¿Quién te ha dicho semejante cosa? El que seas mi amiga, lo cual no es cierto, no te da derecho a meterte en mis asuntos, así que cállate de una buena vez y camina.

- No quiero- Joselin lo empujó y salió corriendo de nuevo fuera del castillo en contra de la corriente de gente que entraba alegre por la victoria.

Severus estuvo a punto de correr tras ella para regañarla por su mal comportamiento, pero viendo las miradas curiosas hacia él decidió no hacer nada al respecto y seguir su camino a la sala común. ¿Qué cosa le pasaba a Joselin? ¿De qué iba el reclamarle todas esas cosas? ¿Tanto tiempo como adolescente le había afectado? No, que él supiera no había efectos secundarios al tomarse la poción, aunque no sabía de nadie que la hubiera estado tomando por tanto tiempo.

Pero no podía pensar en ella en esos momentos, ya vería cómo solucionar ese comportamiento, lo importante era lo que acababa de pasar. Lily quería salir con él, como amigos había dicho, pero era muy extraño, ¿qué tal si era unan broma? No podría sentirse humillado una vez más y menos por ella, ¿qué haría? pero Lily no era de esa clase de chicas, pero ¿por qué querría salir con él? ¿Qué quería? Y en dónde se verían, no acostumbraba a salir con chicas y no sabía que hacer, ¿Qué querría ella que él hiciera?...

Tenía la mente en blanco

Llegó a la sala común y subió a su habitación, se dejó caer en la cama y cerró las persianas, quería estar un momento tranquilo y tal vez así podría aclarar su mente.

.

* * *

Joselin estaba muy enojada, pero muy enojada. Podía sentir como todo se agitaba a su alrededor, caminó hacia el lago y tiró unas cuantas piedras que hicieron que se formaran pequeños remolinos en él, regresó sobre sus pasos y le dio la vuelta al castillo, iba hacia el bosque prohibido y casi cuando había llegado a la cabaña del Hagrid se detuvo en seco en lo que parecía una huerta. Dumbledore estaba de espaldas recargado en una cerca. Joselin trató de girar muy despacio y salir corriendo sin que se notara su presencia, pero apenas lo había pensado Dumbledore habló:

- ¿por qué estas tan enojada Josephine?- le dijo dándole la cara, estaba sonriente

- ¿Sabe quién soy?

- Un director debe saber quién reside en Hogwarts ¿no?

- Supongo- dijo acercándose desanimada. El que la hubieran descubierto ya no le importaba, ni siquiera le importaba cómo la había descubierto, al fin y al cabo aún siendo Joselin, Severus no confiaba en ella lo suficiente para decirle sus secretos

- ¿Ser adolescente no te ha funcionado del todo?- le preguntó

- No, pero no quise creerle a ella, Florence me dijo que hiciera lo que hiciera Severus jamás confiaría en mí lo suficiente, que perdía mi tiempo, que ella, siendo su amiga por tantos años no había conseguido nada y que solo no quería que yo desperdiciara mi tiempo con él.

- ¿Florence te dijo eso?

- Si y tenía razón, yo he sido una buena amiga y él no quiere decirme lo que le dijo Lily

- Ven Josephine, sentémonos unos momentos- Dumbledore la guió hacia unos troncos que hacían de sillas y ambos se sentaron

- Creo que tienes una idea equivocada de la amistad- le dijo aún con una sonrisa en los labios- Es cierto que los amigos se cuentan algunos secretos o vivencias para recibir algún consejo o simplemente para decir lo que piensan o ser escuchados, pero no por ser su amiga tienes que saber todos los secretos, algunos de ellos son tan íntimos que no queremos contarlos a los demás, son algo tan propio que no podemos compartirlo ¿me entiendes?

- ¿O sea que Severus tiene razón en no decirme?

- Cada persona es libre de decir o no decir, hablar o no hablar de lo que piensa, siente o en este caso de lo que le dijo Lily

- Pero...

- Además me atrevería a decir que tú no le cuentas todo a Severus

- Pues...no

- ¿Lo ves? Tú también tienes tus propios secretos, y por lo que sé no solo tienes secretos con él, sino con tus demás amigos.

- Si, creo que tiene razón. ¿Pero entonces por qué Florence me dijo que mejor me alejara de él, que jamás iba a conseguir ser su mejor amiga?

- Me parece que la señorita Florence esta celosa

- ¿Mas celos? creí que ya había terminado con ellos

- Josephine, los celos llegan a ser muy comunes, desde los pequeños niños a los adolescentes como lo has visto ahora y me atrevería a decir que muchos adultos llevan los celos como parte de su carácter. No digo que tenerlos sea bueno, pero a veces uno empieza a añorar cosas sin saber que se tienen aún cosas mejores y que con ellas podemos ser felices.

- ¿Pero yo no tengo nada que ella quisiera o si?

- Para ella tú has logrado ser mas amiga de Severus en unos meses que ella en muchos años.

- Pero yo no quiero que esté celosa de mi, Sirius me contó que por celos se manipulaba, se pelaba, se mentía... – y cómo dándose cuenta de que Florence le había mentido se calló para pensar, no quería que ni ella ni nadie le tuviera celos.- ¿qué puedo hacer?

- En mi opinión lo mejor es hablar, pero como supongo que el joven Sirius te ha de haber explicado, a veces las personas celosas no entienden razones.

- ¿Entonces?

- Inténtalo, si no, ya veremos como solucionarlo

Joselin sonrió, toda su furia había desaparecido.

- ¿Profesor?- preguntó momentos después- ¿Está usted enojado porque no le dije nada de que iba a convertirme en Joselin?

- No, pero me hubiera gustado que tuvieras la confianza de decirme

- ¿Me hubiera detenido?

- Creo que hubiera tratado de hablar contigo y convencerte de que convertirte en Joselin no te haría una mejor amiga para Severus

- Tal vez no, pero si no me hacía adolescente no podría estar con él, se burlarían, sobre todo sus amigos, además él jamás aceptaría tener una amiga niña por lo mismo.

- Creo que si en verdad fueran sus amigos no se burlarían de él.

- Yo me he reído de él cuando se equivoca en su discurso para el concurso- dijo desilusionada, tal vez no era una buena amiga después de todo.

- Me refiero a burlarse de él para que se sienta mal

- A bueno, eso nunca lo he hecho

- Y haces bien, ¿pero me parece que no solo querías crecer para poder estar con Severus o me equivoco? Creo que como todos los niños quisiste crecer porque crees que podrás hacer muchas mas cosas, pero déjame decirte algo, cuando uno es adulto a veces le gustaría volver a ser niño, dedicarse a jugar, a reír, a divertirse... así que un consejo, disfruta tu niñez, uno no sabe que circunstancia de la vida la haga irse y nos obligue a madurar.

- ¿Va a evitar que me convierta en Joselin?

- Por supuesto que no puedo obligarte, pero si me gustaría que disfrutaras ser Josephine, de hecho ¿que tal si mañana Josephine regresara para pasar tiempo con un amigo mío? pues a pesar de ser un adulto no a perdido su niñez

- ¿mañana? Sí, creo que si puedo, pero nadie debe saber que Josephine regresó, les dije a todos que se había ido con su padre- confesó casi en un susurro

- De acuerdo, solo lo sabrá mi amigo y yo

- Gracias- dijo dándole un abrazo- Creo que debo irme y disculparme con Severus- Joselin se levantó y corrió hacia el castillo.

* * *

Debería pensar inmediatamente qué era lo que haría: primero la dichosa cita con Lily; segundo, el repentino enojo de Joselin; tercero, la intromisión de Avery; y cuarto, el asunto de Regulus y Florence.

- ¿Severus estas dormido?- Aún Severus reposaba poca abajo en su cama y pudo distinguir una figura a través de las cortinas de esta.

- ¿Qué quieres Florence?- le preguntó incorporándose y abriendo las cortinas

- Bueno vi tu pelea con Joselin, no escuché nada pero...- Florence se sentó a su lado- ¿todo está bien entre ustedes?

- No es que te importe- dijo poniéndose de pie

- Claro que me importa y lo sabes- Florence se sonrojó un poco

- Creí que ya no te importaba, ahora que tienes a tu novio Regulus...- Sí, ese era una buena táctica, pensó Severus, tenía que saber que aún ella sentía algo por él

- Si no te conociera diría que... no olvídalo- Florence bajo la mirada

Genial, pensó Severus, Florence no le había respondido su pregunta

- Bueno, entonces dime que se te ofrece

- nada, solo quería ver si te encontrabas bien

- perfectamente

- Entonces me voy

- Espera

- ¿qué ocurre?

- ¿Le has hablado de quién es Joselin, su apellido y todo lo concerniente a ella a alguien más?

- ¿Por qué preguntas?

- ¿Si o no?

- Solo a Jazmín y eso solo porque ella me preguntó, ni que yo anduviera hablando sobre Joselin

- Muy bien, espero que eso quede en secreto, no me gustaría que nadie mas supiera sobre ella, ¿me escuchaste?, nadie debe saberlo, ni siquiera tu novio Regulus

- No es mi novio, y no, créeme que tengo mejores cosas que hablar que de ella

- No lo dudo- dijo Severus acercándosele complacido por la respuesta, Florence retrocedió- Y por favor, es muy importante para mi que nadie sepa sobre ella- Severus se acercó un poco más y tomó la barbilla de Florence, esta se estremeció al contacto- confío en ti.- Severus se alejó de ella con una sonrisa de autocomplacencia, había utilizado la misma técnica cuando vio que funcionaba enmuchas chicas que sus amigos tenían- Y más vale que no te entretengas mucho en esta habitación, nos veremos después- Severus salió muy satisfecho de sí mismo, había matado dos pájaros de un tiro.

Subió a la sala común de Slytherin justo cuando por la puerta entraba una Joselin muy agitada.

- Severus yo lo siento mucho pero...- le dijo cuando llegó hasta él.

- Shhhh- fue la respuesta de Severus. No había mucha gente en la sala común pero no quería seguir siendo el centro de atención, así que la jaló fuera de la sala común y caminaron hasta una estancia vacía. Severus lanzó el muffliato y habló:

- ¿Existe alguien más que la pandilla de Gryffindor y Florence que piensen que eres Joselin Karkarov?

- No que yo... si, Dumbledore lo sabe- dijo agachando la cabeza como si pensara que Severus se enojaría, y no estaba equivocada

- ¿QUÉ DICES? ¿CÓMO SE ENTERÓ?

- No le pregunté, solo dijo que él como director debía de saber quien vivía en el castillo

- Debí haberlo imaginado y ¿dijo algo sobre mí?, ¿que hablaría conmigo o algo?

- No, no se molestó y dijo que no me impediría trasformarme en Joselin, pero si dijo algo sobre ti, que las personas que se pudieran burlar porque eres amigo de una niña, no son tus amigos porque se burlan de ti

- ¿Qué?- Joselin empezó a pedirle disculpas y le contó sobre su breve conversación con Dumbledore, omitiendo el hecho de que Florence le había mentido, ya tendría tiempo para pensar en ella y sobre el interés de esta por ser amiga de Severus.

-... Y por eso no es necesario que me cuentes todo lo que te sucede, lo que sientes y lo que piensas, pero ¿por qué querías saber?

- Pues porque había pensado que si Dumbledore lo hubiese sabido me hubiera hablado sobre ello y me hubiera regañado o algo así por haberte dejado hacerlo, aunque yo tampoco lo sabía y entonces el me regañaría porque no estuve al pendiente de ti

- No, eso no, ¿Por qué querías saber quién más sabía que yo soy Joselin Karkarov?- Esta vez fue el turno de Severus de contarle su breve conversación con Avery

- ¿Avery el mortífago? ¿Pero para qué quiere saber?

- Tal vez para chantajearme, pensó que estaba enamorado

- ¿y yo que tengo que ver? Lo que debería hacer es investigar a Lily ¿no?

El corazón de Severus se aceleró al escuchar ese nombre y mucho más por el contexto. Se giró bruscamente hacia Joselin quién mantenía los ojos cerrados como si esperara que él le gritara o que le mandara una maldición, pero no sucedió ni lo uno, ni lo otro. Severus se quedó callado mirándola ¿Cómo se había enterado de que a él le gustaba Lily? Nadie lo sabía, Florence lo había descubierto pero él lo había negado, ¿O es que acaso era muy obvio?

Se sintió derrotado y se dejó caer en una silla maltrecha que había en un rincón, ¿cómo había sido posible que esa niña lo descubriera?, eso significaba que había dejado ver más de lo que quería... Tenía que ser más precavido en el futuro, incluso Avery lo había notado, había notado sus constantes fallas, su desconcentración, no, no podía permitirse más errores, desde ese momento no dejaría que nadie más se diera cuenta de su debilidad.

- Severus- dijo Joselin posando una mano sobre la cabeza de este- No es malo enamorarse Severus, y no es necesario que me digas lo que ella te dijo, solo debes contarme lo que tú creas conveniente y yo te ayudaré siempre que...

- Ella cambió su premio, ahora quiere salir conmigo esta noche, como amigos, una cita y la verdad no sé que hacer, jamás he tenido una cita y quiere que le mande una lechuza diciéndole la hora y el lugar y...

- ¿Una cita? Pero no eres un medimago Severus, ¿por qué querría una cita contigo?

- Es lo que intento descubrir y... ¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver que yo no sea medimago?

- ¿Pues las citas se hacen con lo medimagos no? Mi madre tenía que ir a muchas citas con él.

Severus abrió y cerró la boca y después se puso a reír.

- ¿por qué te ríes?- preguntó Joselin enojada

- Porque... no hablo de esa clase de cita...pero olvídalo eres muy niña para entender que...

- No soy una niña, ya soy grande y...

- De acuerdo, no te enojes...- Joselin lo miró con rencor, pero después decidió preguntar

- ¿Entonces a que clase de cita te refieres?

- Mira, una cita es quedar a una hora en un determinado lugar independientemente si eres medimago o no, puede ser una cita con el director o con un amigo, yo que sé...- dijo levantándose desesperado, en verdad no tenía tiempo para explicarle

- ¿y para qué? ¿Qué se hace en una cita, como la que dices, de amigos? Porque eso dijiste, que Lily quería una cita cómo amigos...

- Precisamente ese es el problema, no se qué hacer

- ¿por qué no? Pensé que lo sabías todo

- Nunca he salido en una cita ¿deacuerdo?- dijo empezando a frustrarse

- Entonces estas en un problema, pero ya lo resolveremos

- ¿Resolveremos? ¿De qué hablas?

- Confía en mí. – Y antes de que Snape pudiera preguntarle por qué tenía que confiar en ella, la susodicha salió corriendo.

Si lo pensaba bien, no podía ser una cita de amigos, Lily y Severus, no eran amigos. Y Severus no había negado que le gustara Lily... y parecía nervioso y asustado porque no sabía que hacer en una cita, necesitaban ayuda, bueno él necesitaba ayuda y el único que podría ayudarlo era Sirius, parecía entender mucho de esas cosas, aunque claro, no iba a decirle que era Severus el que necesitaba la ayuda.

¿Dónde estaría? Buscó en el gran Comedor y nada, no había ningún Gryffindor ahí, ¿Dónde estarían? ¿En la sala común? Subió varias escaleras y llegó hasta el retrato, dijo la contraseña (esperaba que fuera la misma del jueves) y para su alegría la Dama Gorda la dejó entrar. Adentro había mucha gente, igual que en la fiesta de Halloween, pero no estaban disfrazados ni nada, simplemente bailaban y hacían mucho ruido, cantaban y reían. En medio de todo estaba James junto con los demás entonando una canción de victoria, con lo que parecía cerveza de mantequilla en las mano. Se acercó a ellos.

Sirius corrió hacia ella al verla acercarse

- Felicítame Joselin, ganamos el partido- dijo el susodicho abriendo sus brazos para abrazarla pero Joselin lo detuvo

- Pero tu ni jugaste porque McGonagall te castigó ¿no es así?, al que debo felicitar es a James- Los que escucharon se rieron a las espaladas de Sirius, quien no dijo nada y se dedicó a ver cómo Joselin felicitaba a James y saludaba a sus otros dos amigos. Después regresó junto a él

- ¿Sirius podríamos hablar sobre las citas?- Sirius que estaba tomando un sorbo de su cerveza de mantequilla casi tira todo el contenido de esta.

- ¿Sobre citas? - Sirius la rodeó con un brazo y ambos empezaron a caminar-Ah ya veo, ¿quieres tener una cita conmigo no?- lHhabía bastante ruido puesto que pasaban frente a una radio mágica y Joselin no lo escuchó bien

- No lo sé, tal vez, según yo tuve una cita con el medimago...

- ¿tal vez? ¿Y que es eso de que tienes callos?

- ¿Callos?- le gritó- ¿Qué tiene que ver con mi pregunta de citas?

- ¿Saliste en una cita?- gritó un poco mas

- No lo sé, bueno si, ahora que lo pienso...- ¿cuando ella se había quedado de ver con Sirius podría considerarse una cita?- espera esa no es la cuestión. Escucha quiero saber qué se hace en una cita de amigos- le gritó. Sirius saltó, ya habían pasado el lugar del barullo, no había porqué seguir gritando

- ¿una cita de amigos?- le preguntó extrañado- a mi parecer no existen citas de amigos

- ¿No existen? Pero si... digamos que alguien le pide a otro alguien una cita como amigos

- Mira, hablando en un gran contexto, a todas las reuniones podrían llamarse citas, pero cuando uno habla de una cita de amigos, en realidad habla de una cita para ser algo más que amigos

- No te entiendo- le dijo deshaciendo el abrazo, para quedar frente a frente.

- Vamos a mi cuarto, te lo explicaré, aquí hay mucho ruido.

Sirius la guió hacia su habitación, Joselin definitivamente estaba más cómoda en un lugar menos bullicioso. Sirius la instó a sentarse a lado de él, en su cama

- ¿Entonces?...- se apresuró Joselin a preguntar, por lo que había entendido, Severus tendría que darle la hora y lugar de la cita a Lily y el pobre no sabía nada de nada

- Te decía, que a lo que yo llamo una cita está solamente relacionado a salir con alguien que te gusta, en otro caso yo lo llamaría una reunión o compromiso.

- ¿entonces si te citas con alguien es porque te gusta?

- Exacto

- ¿Y qué se hace en esos casos?...Digamos que alguien, una chica te invita a tener una cita como amigos y te dijera que le dieras la hora y el lugar, para esta noche ¿Qué harías?

Sirius se levantó y caminó frente durante unos segundos, que para ella fueron inmensos empezando a desesperarla.

- Depende

- ¿De qué?

- De si me gusta esta chica, porque si no me gustara declinaría su invitación

- Si le...te gusta- dijo con una sonrisa que le indicó a Sirius que si no se apuraba...

- ¿Mucho o poco?

- ¿Cómo voy a saberlo?- Dijo Joselin levantándose- No se si le gusta mucho o poco, solo sé que le gusta

- ¿Cómo estas tan segura?- preguntó Sirius acercándosele.

-Pues por sus celos, tu dijiste que por medio de ellos era posible saberlo ¿o no?

- ¿Yo celos?- preguntó Sirius extrañado, que el supiera no tenía celos de Joselin ¿o si? Bueno, aceptaba que no le gustaba verla con Snape pero... y claro que Joselin le gustaba pero... bueno era eso obvio, las flores, aunque cuando se las dio Joselin ni se emocionó ni nada como otras chicas, por leso había pensado que sus intenciones hacia ella se tardarían en descubrir y es que Joselin era tan ingenua del mundo... pero... claro, ya entendía todo, ahora ella le quería preguntar hipotéticamente cómo sería tener una cita con él, y así ella podría decidir si lo invitaba a salir o no...

-¡SIRIUSSSSSSSS!- le gritó Joselin por tercera vez

- ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿vas a contestarme o no?

- Si eh... ¿en qué me quedé?... Oh si... pues digamos que a mi me gustas mucho... quiero decir, que ella me gusta mucho pues yo... digamos que quedaría con ella a las 8 y organizaría un picnic a la luz de las velas en las inmediaciones del bosque prohibido y luego la invitaría a dar un paseo cerca del lago, a la luz de la luna

- Pero hoy no hay luna Sirius- dijo Joselin pensativa recordando el calendario lunar

- Si, tienes razón, pero no importa, un paseo es un paseo

- ¿Y qué harías en el paseo?

- Platicar

- ¿Solo platicar? Eso lo hago yo siempre con todos, ¿porque harías eso con alguien te gusta?

- Para conocerla, saber sus gustos, lo que le agrada, lo que no, conocer mas de ella y viceversa, que ella lo conozca a el, y ver si en algún futuro cercano puedan ser mas que amigos

- ¿Mas que amigos?... ¿Novios?- preguntó Joselin no muy segura, pues de acuerdo a su experiencia adolescente, el mas que amigos significaba pasar a ser novios, situación que también era extraña para ella, por lo que sabía lo único que distinguía a un estado de otro es que los novios se besaban en la boca...

- Podría ser, depende del tipo de cita, pero en este caso, ¿por qué no? Podrían intentar ser novios, recuerda que a él le gusta mucho la chica

- Pues de eso no estoy segura... digamos que él no me lo ha dicho

- ¿y te gustaría que te lo dijera?- dijo acercándose seductoramente. Joselin ni se inmutó

- Pues claro que me gustaría pero... ¿no crees que estas muy cerca?- le preguntó cuando Sirius estaba a unos pocos centímetros de distancia. Sirius iba a contestarle cuando Joselin terminó con la poca distancia que quedaba y empezaba a examinar sus ojos- ¿necesitas lentes? No creo que sea normal que necesites acercarte tanto para ver a una persona...

- ¿lentes?

PUM, PUM!- Y la puerta cedió dejando pasar a un James muy apenado que se acercó y los separó dejando entre ellos una gran distancia, con él abrazando a Joselin

- Lo lamento chicos, espero que no interrumpa nada... Por qué de verdad no interrumpí nada- declaró en voz alta- ¿verdad?- dijo bajando un poco la voz. Parecía muy apenado, ni siquiera miró a Sirius pues sabía que este tendría en ese momento una mirada asesina

- Por supuesto que no, oye James ¿es cierto que has sido novio de muchas chicas?

- Bueno novio, novio, pues... ¿por qué lo preguntas?

- Porque para ser novios debiste de haber tenido una cita antes ¿no?

- Pues... si- dijo no muy convencido de a dónde iba la conversación y no se atrevió a preguntarle a su amigo, por supuesto que los había interrumpido y Sirius estaría furioso

- ¿y tú que hacías en las citas? Sirius dice que un picnic a la luz de las velas pero... imagina que una chica te pide que salgas con él en una cita de amigos, ¿qué harías?

- Depende, si me gusta la chica o no

- Si te gusta

-¿Me gusta mucho o poco?

- ¿Por qué le preguntas a él? – Le preguntó Sirius dejando notar su molestia- Pensé que... ¿Es que acaso mi respuesta no fue clara?

- Pues no... Digamos que la persona con quien esta chica quiere salir como amigos pues no es de las personas que hacen un picnic a la luz de las velas. "Aunque ella podría hacerlo por él, preparar un picnic para Severus" pensó Joselin

- Claro que es de las personas que hacen picnics a la luz de la velas, pero si lo que quieres es una buena cita, podría ser mañana y podría llevarte a Hogsmeade y...

- ¿llevarme a Hogsmeade? ¿Pero cómo?, digo, mañana no hay salidas y necesitas un permiso para salir

- Pues yo sé como ir sin necesidad de uno- le contestó Sirius arqueando las cejas, invitándola a que aceptara su propuesta

- Claro que me gustaría pero...- Pero ya había hecho un compromiso como Josephine, y no podía decirle a Dumbledore que no conocería a esa persona que decía que era un adulto pero conservaba su niñez, y menos cuando no le impidió ser Joselin.

- ¿pero qué?

- Tengo un compromiso

- ¿Con quién?

- La verdad no lo sé, pero es muy importante, Dumbledore me lo pidió- declaró Joselin con una sonrisa que denotaba que si fuera por ella rompería ese compromiso.

- Bueno, podría ser el lunes

- El lunes tenemos práctica de defensa- le recordó James, quien los miraba sin comprender lo que decían, la pregunta era hipotética o ¿Joselin quería una cita con Sirius? No, ni pensarlo, y no es que no le cayera bien Joselin pero Clara lo mataría si supiera que no impidió que salieran en una cita esos dos

- ¿El martes?

- No puedes Sirius

- ¿y por qué no James?

- Por que,...porque...

- Tienes que practicar para el concurso- completó Joselin

- Cierto, tienes que practicar

- Entonces regresando del concurso

- Si, me parece bien, es un...es un...

- ¿una cita?- preguntó Sirius

- No- dijo Joselin- Un compromiso, porque las citas, según me dijiste son solo cuando te gusta alguien ¿no?. En fin ¿James qué harías?

- ¿qué?- preguntó James distraído por la cara de golpe bajo que puso Sirius ante la contestación. Eso significaba que Joselin no pensaba en una cita con Sirius.

Joselin volvió a formularle la pregunta

- Pues si fuera Lily...

- ¿Qué?- preguntó nerviosa Joselin, ¿había nombrado a Lily sin darse cuenta? No, no que lo recordara- ¿qué tiene que ver Lily?- preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa

- Pues ella es alguien que me gusta mucho, y si fuera ella...le regalaría unas flores, Lilis porque son sus favoritas, y sé que le gustan las cosas sencillas, así que solo le daría una, no organizaría un picnic, simplemente le diría que nos sentáramos cerca del lago, y pues ella aceptaría y le empezaría a hacer plática y trataría de no ponerme nervioso, porque cuando estoy con ella digo tanta tontería que luego la hace enojar, y cuando hiciese frío ¿Por qué es de noche no? Pues primero le daría mi capa, y después como seguiría con frío pues como quien no quiere la cosa la abrazaría y ella me miraría agradecida y pasaría su mano sobre mis cabellos que estarían algo despeinados por el viento y yo la tomaría de la barbilla y me acercaría y...

- YA BASTA JAMES- le ordenó Sirius alejándolo de Joselin, pues en ese momento James imaginando que era Lily había tomado la barbilla de Joselin y se había empezado a inclinar y esta no había hecho nada para detenerlo-, ¿o es que es a eso a lo que te dedicas a pensar cuando te pierdes en las nubes? Por que lo tienes muy bien planeado

- Lo siento, pero es bueno ser precavido- dijo algo nervioso- uno no sabe si sucederá

- Espero que no- dijo Joselin suspirando, parecía que James conocía mas a Lily y tal vez ella se enamoraría de él

- ¿qué dijiste?

- Que espero que no sea tarde, debo irme- y sin más salió corriendo tropezando con Clara que estaba esperando a alguien en las escaleras.

- ¡La asustaste James¡- reclamó Sirius enojado

- Lo siento pero cuando pienso en Lily es como si...como si todo desapareciera menos ella y yo.

- Pues haber si vas dándote cuenta de que no todas las muchachas son Lily, además debes saber que estoy muy enfadado contigo ¿Qué te ocurre? Dejé la marca afuera y se supone que cuando está, nadie debe pasar y tú no solo pasaste, nos interrumpiste y te quedaste hablando de tus cursilerías y...

- Era algo urgente

- ¿Tan urgente que te quedaste aquí como por media hora?

- Pues si... tus admiradoras te estaban buscando y dijeron que vendrían aquí a buscarte y mejor que sea yo quien te interrumpa que ellas ¿no crees?

- ¿me estas tomando el pelo?

- No, ¿o me crees capaz de solo venir a interrumpirte por que sí? Ni que me lo hubiera pedido alguien, yo solo vine como buen amigo pero si querías que ellas atacaran a Joselin es tu problema...

- No seas dramático Cornamenta, de verdad que Lily te trae mal amigo.- dijo Sirius saliendo del cuarto

- Ojalá hubiera sido ella la que me empujó a la puerta- dijo James recordando que su amiguísima Clara le debía una al venir a interrumpir a su amigo y él se la iba a cobrar muy caro...Ahora que lo pensaba, una cita con Lily sería su mejor recompensa

* * *

Pues aqui con un capis, espero que le guste y lamento muchisimo la tardanza pero la escuela esta horrible, tareas, examenes, articulos, etc pero espero actualizar lo mas pronto posible, sobre todo porque quieros saber que pasará en la cita de Severus jeje. reviews por fis. Molto graccie a LiaDuBlack, como ves parece que Lily si piensa darle una oportunidad a Severus, veremos que pasa jeje

Saludos a todos

Atte Ana


	26. La cita

Bueno, aqui un nuevo capi que espero que les guste y perdón por la demora.

* * *

LA CITA

Severus estaba recorriendo los pasillos en busca de Joselin pero no la había podido encontrar y le preocupaba mucho esa afirmación "...Pero ya lo resolveremos. Confía en mí. "¿Confiar en ella? Eso solo si estuviera loco. ¿Estaría en su habitación? Severus caminó hacia ahí.

- ¡SEVERUS!- Joselin llegó corriendo y Severus sintió como ella lo empujaba a su cuarto

- ¿Dónde demonios te habías metido?- la regañó cuando estuvieron dentro

- Ya resolví tu problema- declaró Joselin sin inmutarse

- ¿mi problema?- preguntó Severus perplejo y asustado por la cara de satisfacción de Joselin

- Aja, te verás con Lily a las 8 cerca del lago

- ¿QUÉ?

- ¿Estas sordo? QUE TE VERÁS CON ELLA A LAS...BBBABB...No tienes porque taparme la boca- le reclamó cuando Severus la soltó y decidió por prudencia mantenerse lejos de él.

- PUES NO TE PONGAS A GRITAR COMO LOCA- le respondió- Claro que te oí pero... ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

- ¿Pues porque ella te pidió que salieran en una cita como amigos o ya lo olvidaste?

- Me refiero a que.. ¿por qué voy a verme con ella a las 8?

- Pues porque ella te dijo que se vieran esta noche y...

- ESO YA LO SÉ- le gritó Severus impacientándose- Quiero decir que... haber Josephine...

- Joselin- lo corrigió

- Bien, Joselin, ¿a dónde fuiste y porqué dices que arreglaste mi problema?- Severus notó como Joselin se incomodaba ante la pregunta

- Fui a investigar sobre las citas- fue su contestación

- ¿A dónde?

- ¿A dónde?... Pues a donde más, a la biblioteca

- Dime la verdad

- Te digo la verdad, fui a investigar sobre citas

- En la biblioteca no hay ningún libro sobre citas así que dime la verdad o te juro Josephine que usaré todas las pociones que conozco para hacerte decirme la verdad

- ¡Eso es ilegal!- exclamó Joselin cruzándose de brazos. Severus notó que Joselin estaba pensando en la posibilidad de que él en verdad cumpliera lo que decía.

- Nadie tendría que saber que lo usé- Joselin se estaba poniendo mas nerviosa- Así que contaré hasta tres para que me lo digas...1...2...

- Fuiconsiriusylepediconsejoporqueyonosabíasobrecitas

- ¿Qué dijiste?

-Pues... que... yo...- dijo despacio- fuiconsiriusylepediconsejoporqueyonosabíasobrecitas

- No juegues conmigo Joselin

- Fui con Sirius y le pedí consejo porque yo no sabía nada sobre citas

- ¿QUE FUISTE CON QUIEN?- preguntó Severus abalanzándose hacia Joselin, ¡la iba a matar!, ¡la iba a matar!. Sin embargo Joselin se apartó instintivamente y Severus chocó contra el ropero pisando a Sevsev que al moverse hizo que Severus perdiera el equilibrio. Severus trató de sujetarse del ropero pero este no aguantó su peso y cayó sobre él estrepitosamente.

- ¿Severus? ¿Estas bien?- Joselin se acercó con cautela hacia el lugar del accidente. Severus estaba aplastado por el ropero y solo sobresalía su cabeza- ¿Severus?- No hubo respuesta.- Severus respóndeme, no tienes que fingir para que me acerque y me mandes alguna maldición, sé que la merezco pero... – De nuevo nadie contestó. Joselin se preocupó y dejando a lado su temor se inclinó hacia Severus. Tenía sangre saliéndole de la boca pero aún respiraba.- SEVERUS RESPÓNDEME - le ordenó Joselin asustada- respóndeme...

Pero Severus seguía sin responder. Joselin se alejó sin saber qué hacer, estaba petrificada. De repente su mirada se topó con la puerta de madera, corrió hacia ella

- Quiero ir a la enfermería- tocó tres veces la puerta y esta se volvió azul dejándola pasar. Entró corriendo y se abalanzó hacia madame Pomfrey que estaba sentada en su escritorio.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Pomfrey al verla acercarse

- Severus...está...no me responde...le cayo el ropero...tiene sangre... ayúdelo...que no se muera... él no- dijo Joselin al borde del llanto

- ¿Severus? Tranquila, ¿dónde está?

- En mi habitación- dijo Joselin señalando la puerta por dónde había entrado- ayúdelo por favor, ayúdelo...

- Muy bien, tranquila. ¡Lily¡- llamó la enfermara. Lily entró al despacho- Dale una poción tranquilizadora, ahora regreso- Pomfrey salió por donde le había indicado Joselin, mientras Lily desconcertada seguía las órdenes preguntándose qué había pasado para que Joselin estuviera en ese estado.

Joselin tomó la poción y sintió como si un calor tranquilizador la embargara, dejó de llorar y su respiración se hizo más normal. Lily se sentó a su lado y al momento madame Pomfrey entró seguida de una camilla que levitaba, trayendo en ella a Severus. Lily y Joselin se levantaron y la enfermera viendo que ambas chicas se disponían a seguirla les dijo:

- Será mejor que se queden aquí hasta que les avise- y saliendo cerró la puerta

Amas volvieron a tomar asiento.

- ¿Por qué no nos dejó entrar Lily? ¿Será muy grave lo que tiene?- preguntó Joselin

- ¿Qué ocurrió?- fue la respuesta

- Le cayó mi ropero encima, pero no fue mi culpa Lily, yo solo quería ayudarlo pero se enojó y... yo no quiero que le pase nada Lily, no quiero que se muera...- Los ojos de Joselin se llenaron de lágrimas

- No creo que sea tan grave el asunto Joselin- intentó consolarla Lily- Madame Pomfrey lo solucionará rápido, ya verás.

- ¿De verdad?

- ¡Claro!, he visto cómo ha curado a mucha gente y en casos mucho mas graves- Joselin se tranquilizó y se secó las lágrimas con el dorso del brazo. Al poco rato apareció madame Pomfrey con una sonrisa de satisfacción

- Ya está listo- dijo- Tenía unas cuantas fracturas y una torcedura de tobillo pero ya está bien, claro que tendrá que quedarse en observación hasta mañana.

- ¿Podemos verlo?- preguntó Lily

- No creo que sea conveniente, por lo menos no hasta dentro de una hora

- ¿Por qué?-

- Verás Lily, le di la poción para el dolor y parece que no hemos eliminado los efectos secundarios

- ¿Efectos secundarios?- preguntó Joselin esta vez, y sin dar tiempo a que madame Pomfrey respondiera Joselin corrió fuera del despacho y buscó de entre las camas ocupadas a Severus. Lo encontró por fin en el fondo de la estancia. Estaba acostado pero consiente con una sonrisa nada propia de él y cubierto por unas mantas.

- ¿Severus?- lo llamó Joselin

-¡ Mi pequeña amiga Jos!- exclamó sonriendo al verla- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Jos?- preguntó Joselin incrédula, ¿desde cuándo la llamaba Jos y por qué sonrería de esa manera?- ¿Estas bien?- fué lo único que atinó a preguntar

- Perfectamente, un par de golpes no son nada para alguien que como yo ha sufrido peores intempestades, responde mi amiga a mi pregunta, ¿Sevsev se encuentra bien?

- Lo lamento Severus, yo solo quería ayudarte y... ¿Sevsev? ¿Me preguntaste por Sevsev?- No, de seguro ella estaba soñando

- Que persona no preguntaría por aquel ser con quien se le honró al ponerle en bien su nombre...

- ¿Se le honró?

- Aunque debo corregirte, dijisteis una verdad a medias, dijisteis que solo querías ayudarme y yo te digo que es verdad pero no ahora, No, tal vez necesité ayuda antes, era tan oscuro el silencio y la soledad que una flama que a lo lejos se encendiese podría haber dado fin a ese destierro no merecido...

- ¿una flama?

-Hoy todo es claro, tú has sido esa flama y siendo mi fiel y única amiga he decidido recompensarte. Inclínate que los honores que te concederé deberán ser primero pedidos a los astros que son tus dueños y que viendo mi tristeza decidieron enviarte en mi rescate

Josephine estaba anonadada, no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, y mucho menos a lo que veía, Severus no dejaba de sonreír...

- Pero que es lo que ven mis ojos acercarse...- dijo Severus de repente-... una ha sido protectora cual madre con su hijo y la otra ha sido una sirena a quien no soy incapaz de seguir mirando, pues no soy digno de tal honor.- Severus se tapó la cara con la sábana y Joselin volteo para ver a qué se refería, eran Lily y madame Pomfrey. La enfermera le sonrió como si le pidiera disculpas, Lily por el contrario estaba sonrojada pues había escuchado a Severus.

-¿Severus se va a poner bien verdad?- preguntó Josephine saliendo del trance en el que estaba, no era que no le causara cierta gracia pero que Severus se quedara así para siempre era otra cosa.

- Por supuesto, en una hora mas o menos.- Joselin suspiró aliviada

- Muy bien pues, quédate con él el tiempo que quieras. Eh... será mejor que ponga un hechizo para que nadie oiga lo que dice- dijo madame Pomfrey y desapareció en seguida llevándose a Lily con ella

- ¿Se han ido?- preguntó Severus espiando por el borde de la sábana

- Si

- ¿ha dicho algo?

- ¿La poción también te dejó sordo? La sábana no es mágica, puedes escuchar a través de ella, yo lo sé

- ¿Entonces dijo algo?- preguntó de nuevo omitiendo el comentario de Joselin

- Madame Pomfrey dijo que...

- No, mi sirena- dijo incorporándose de un salto

- ¿Lily? Pues no, no dijo nada- contestó Joselin sentándose en el borde de la cama

- No importa, una sirena como ella no tiene porque gastar sus finas y dulces palabras en un desdichado como yo- dijo suspirando

- No sé porque la llamas sirena- comentó Joselin

- Porque es un ser hermoso, creado por los propios dioses

- Mmmm... Pero... las sirenas no son hermosas, a menos no en el mundo real, solo en el mundo muggle- declaró Joselin muy segura de lo que había leído- ¿O qué no tomaste clase de criaturas mágicas? Comparar a Lily con una sirena es...

- No digas más. He sido un tonto por haberme expresado tan bruscamente de ella delante de ti, sé que ella es como aquella hermana que perdiste hace mucho tiempo

- Pero si yo jamás tuve una hermana

- No niegues el dolor, pero me enmendaré, ahora solo diré que ella es como una flor, una radiante flor

- ¿Una flor? El que su nombre sea de una flor no significa que ella sea como... como una flor

- ¿Una rosa?

- La rosas estab llenas de espinas y te recuerdo que Lily no tiene espinas, aunque comparada con una sirena...

- Entonces es como un arco iris, llena de colores

- Los arco iris tienen esos colores por la descomposición de la luz y Lily definitivamente no es un arco iris

... 10 minutos después

- Entonces una mariposa será

- ¿Dices que Lily es un insecto? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- le regañó

- No, no, no, perdona, Lily es cómo la luna- dijo Snape levantándo su mano al cielo

- Lily no tiene cráteres

- Entonces debe ser como el sol, alumbrando todo a su paso

- El sol quema y por lo que yo sé, Lily no lo hace

Severus suspiró derrotado y se dejó caer en las almohadas.

- Entonces, dime sabia amiga, ¿cómo debo referirme a ella?

- Pues... como Lily, Lily es solo Lily... ¿o no?- preguntó no muy segura por la expresión de Severus, parecía confundid. Después de unos segundos Severus miró al techo, como al infinito, y se rascó la cabeza

- Mi fiel amiga tiene razón- suspiró- Lily es Lily, y ella es incomparable. ¡que tonto he sido!, pero no permitas que mi falta de educación pueda ofenderla de nuevo

- Bueno

- Debes prometerlo, no, jurarlo. – dijo Severus enderezándose tan rápidamente que Joselin se hizo para atrás- Jura que no me dejarás ofenderla de nuevo

- Pero...

- Júralo- le ordenó tomándola por los brazos

- Lo juro- respondió Joselin soltándose

Severus sonrió una vez más tontamente y cayó en la cama completamente dormido

Madame Pomfrey apareció al momento

- Creo que debes irte, no despertará en un buen rato

- Pero...

- Nada de peros, debes irte, y no creo que debamos mencionar este pequeño incidente, el joven Snape se moriría de vergüenza

- Si, tiene razón, pero quiero quedarme a cuidarlo

- No es posible porque... ¿cuidarlo? ¿No crees que soy muy capaz para cuidarlo?- preguntó indignada la enfermera

-No dije eso, es que fue mi culpa el que esté aquí, hoy iba a tener una cita y cuando despierte de va a querer verme y me va a... Sí creo que mejor me voy- dijo pensando mejor el asunto- Ojalá pueda mantenerlo una semana aquí para que se le olvide el coraje y no este tentado a matarme, sí, eso es buena idea, adiós madame Pomfrey

Madame Pomfrey se quedó extrañada, pero siguió con sus labores.

* * *

Severus se despertó confundido, miró a su alrededor mientras se despabilaba y se sorprendió al hallarse en la enfermería ¿Por qué? Se preguntó a si mismo mientras se enderezaba y quedaba sentado, le dolía la cabeza.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- una voz cálida le llegó a los oídos, ¿estaría soñando? Abrió y cerró los ojos como si tratara de despertar, debía ser uno más de sus tantos sueños, pero ella seguía ahí, la figura de Lily Evans estaba a los pies de su cama. Lily, su cita con ella... de repente todo volvió a su mente como una ráfaga de viento, y juró que cuando saliera de ahí Josephine se las iba a pagar muy caro.- Vaya golpe que te diste- le dijo Lily al no obtener respuesta- Lo bueno fue que Joselin vino inmediatamente, de hecho se fue hace un par de horas, madame Pomfrey la obligó a irse

De nuevo no hubo respuesta. Lily se acercó a la cabecera.

- Aún no entiendo cómo es que acabaste debajo del ropero y...

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Severus evitando mirarla- ¿Dónde está la enfermera?

- Madame Pomfrey está en el almacén, mas bien debería llamarla laboratorio improvisado, pero está tratando de arreglar los efectos de una poción para el dolor

- Y tú eres la encargada de la enfermería mientras tanto- dijo Severus, extrañado por esa situación

- No exactamente, de hecho no hay nadie en la enfermería más que tú y madame Pomfrey pensó que despertarías o muy en la madrugada o hasta mañana

¿Y entonces? ¿Qué hacia Lily ahí?- se preguntó Severus empezando a desesperarse

- La verdad es que entré de contrabando y me empezaba a preocupar que no despertaras antes de las 10, nuestra cita de amigos ¿recuerdas?... Aunque parece que no eres muy puntual, son las 8:30- Lily le dedicó una sonrisa- Pero te perdonaré, y como sé que no tendrías nada preparado, traje algo para cenar y...

-Un momento, ¿Dices que estas aquí para la cita?- preguntó incómodo mirándola a los ojos. ¿Qué se pensaba? y... todo era absurdo y ¿Por qué Lily le sonreía?

- Si, así que empecemos- Lily acercó una mesa pequeña y sacó lo que llevaba de un morral, eran algunos sándwiches, un poco de fruta, jugo y unos pasteles, después acercó una silla y se sentó- Sé que es extraño- dijo viendo la cara de Severus – pero una puesta es una apuesta y no me iba a quedar sin mi recompensa ¿no?

Lily le dedicó una sonrisa atrevida y levantó la ceja en señal de pregunta. Severus se sintió tan confundido que quería salir corriendo de la enfermería para estar solo y comprender esa situación tan bizarra, ¿Qué debía decirle? No estaba mentalmente preparado para su cita, y mucho menos en esas condiciones

- ¿No piensas comer?- lo instó Lily

- No comería algo preparado poooo por...- de repente Severus sintió que no podía hablar, no podía articular ninguna palabra, se llevó las manos a la boca ¿Qué estaba pasando?

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Severus volvió a abrir y cerrar la boca sin obtener resultado, eso era magia, estaba seguro. Buscó su varita pero no estaba en la mesita de noche, iba a levantarse para buscarla pero al tratar de hacerlo Lily lo detuvo

- Todavía es muy pronto para que te levantes- le dijo

Severus iba a contestarle que no era de su incumbencia lo que hacía, pero seguía sin poder decir palabra, así que lo único que pudo hacer fue mandarle una mirada de frustración

- Por favor, recuéstate, fue un golpe muy fuerte el que te diste- dijo Lily ignorando es mirada

Severus no tuvo más que recostarse y fruncir el ceño y los labios

- ¿Por qué estas tan enojado? ¿En verdad te molesta mi presencia?

- No me molesta- para la sorpresa de Severus esta vez sí pudo hablar así que sonrió para si mismo- Lo que me molesta es que...quee...(¡Por Merlin!) exclamó Severus para sus adentros, de nuevo se le había ido la voz. Lily lo miraba extrañada

- ¿Qué es lo que te molesta?

Quería decirle que ella, que lo mejor que podría hacer era dejarlo solo y olvidar esa estúpida cita, porque era una cita estúpida, hecha sin ningún propósito, porque no había ningún propósito, ella solo lo hacía para, para... ¿Qué demonios iba a saber para qué?

- ¿No vas a contestarme?- le preguntó Lily

- No ves que no... No puedo contestarte- terminó Severus muy despacio al darse cuenta de que le había vuelto de nuevo la voz

- ¿Por qué no?

- ¿Porque no seguimos comiendo?- dijo Severus para ganar tiempo mientras comía y poder pensar en lo que le ocurría, ¿por qué no podía hablar cuando quería ofender a Lily? De nuevo hizo una prueba y no consiguió decir nada, sin embargo su voz volvió cuando le agradeció la cena

- No es nada, entonces dime ¿Cómo conociste a Joselin? Ella se ve muy unida a ti, estaba muy preocupada cuando te trajeron

Y debería estarlo se dijo Severus al recordar que debía matarla

- La conocí cuando fui a pasar las vacaciones a casa de su hermano- fue la respuesta que debió dar al no poder articular (-que ese asunto no le incumbía)

- Ya veo, pasar las vacaciones con amigos es muy agradable- dijo- Aunque con la traviesa de Josephine debieron haber sido muy interesantes tus vacaciones

- Ya lo creo

- Lo que no entiendo es cómo se las arregló Josephine para seguirte y venir a Hogwarts y mucho menos para hacer que Dumbledore te pusiera de su tutor- dijo Lily pensativa

- ¿Seguirme? ¿Tutor?- preguntó Severus extrañado y asustado ¿Cómo sabía que lo había seguido y que él era el tutor?

Pero qué pregunta tonta era esa, de seguro esa mocosa le dijo, a pesar de las amenazas, que no fueron suficientes, que él era su amigo y que había venido a Hogwarts porque quería estar con él y que además Dumbledore lo había puesto como su queridísimo tutor

- Me tomó tiempo descubrirlo, pero todo concordaba- le dijo Lily al ver la expresión de Severus- El grito que dio al llamarte cuando estábamos en el expreso, el nombre de su gato, la identidad tan recelosamente guardada por ella de su tutor, a costa de amenazas, según relatos de ella, y claro, la canasta de dulces

- ¿Qué tiene que ver la canasta con todas tus... tus... (Estúpidas)... pistas?

- Nada por si solas, pero la canasta es la mas valiosa de ellas, verás, la canasta que le di era única porque yo la había hecho para mi hermana para su próximo cumpleaños, pero recordando que probablemente la tiraría, decidí dársela a Josephine y dado que tu la llevabas y que ella dijo después que se la había llevado su tutor... pues arme mis conclusiones, lo demás era obvio ¿Sevsev?- preguntó divertida

Severus abrió y cerró la boca sin decir nada, no era que esta vez no pudiera hacerlo, sino que no sabía que decirle

- Vamos, no es nada malo que seas amigo de Josephine, de hecho es algo muy dulce- Lily se sonrojó un poco o ¿era él, Severus quien empezaba a delirar? Si Lily se había dado cuenta, ¿quién mas lo sabría? y... un momento, si había estado tan atenta a las acciones de Josephine, ¿también habría descubierto que Josephine y Joselin eran la misma persona? No, eso era poco probable, las había visto a ambas en una misma escena, y Josephine había desparecido tan rápido que no debió haber tenido tiempo para hacer conjeturas ¿cierto?

- No te alarmes, sé que para un Slytherin en lugar de ser algo dulce es algo despreciable pero, te prometo que guardaré el secreto así que no entres en pánico- Lily lo miró divertida evidentemente esperando su reacción pero Severus trató de poner la cara más relajada que tenía para hacerle saber que ese asunto no lo importaba, aunque la verdad sentía un gran alivio al saber que ella no diría nada.- Mejor cambiemos de tema, ¿qué te pareció el partido?

Severus aunque reacio a hablar en un principio, se dedicó a hablar de los errores de los Gryffindors, omitiendo, no por gusto, las malas palabras que les dedicaba, especialmente a Potter. Lily salía a la defensiva y no se quedaba atrás en insultar a los del equipo de Slytherin

- ... Claro que Potter tuvo que responder de esa manera, ni modo que se quedara sin hacer nada cuado el idiota de Klein, el peor de sus cazadores hay que agregar, intentó tirarlo

- Y dirás que ese golpe en las costillas a nuestro guardián fue en defensa...

- Fue un accidente, cuántas veces debo repetírtelo y además...- Se escuchó un ruido de cerámica rompiéndose, ambos voltearon asustados y Lily se levantó con la varita en alto para inspeccionar el lugar, caminó hacia la puerta a unas tres camas de Severus y encontró un jarrón hecho añicos en el suelo. - ¿Cómo se habrá caído?- preguntó Lily en voz alta cuando con su varita lo componía, sin embargo la única respuesta que obtuvo fue el sonido de pasos fuera de la enfermería.

Lily había puesto un hechizo para anticipar la llegada de madame Pomfrey y así tener tiempo de escapar. Regresó donde Severus, limpió los restos de la cena, tomo sus cosas, le dio las buenas noches, un beso en la mejilla que tomo por sorpresa a Severus, una sonrisa de despedida y Lily corrió a la puerta, cuando llegó miró hacia atrás para asegurarse de que Severus no la viera, sacó una capa de su mochila y desapareció.

Sin embargo, Lily ignoraba que una personita escondida bajo una cama dejaba de bostezar ante lo que veía, ¡Lily había desaparecido después de ponerse una capa!, qué interesante, se dijo Joselin a sí misma, después vio como la puerta se abría y entraba madame Pomfrey, dejaba las cajas que llevaba cargando a su despacho y se dirigía hacia la cama de Severus.

Poco después la enfermera regresó sin haber pronunciado palabra para volver a meterse a su despacho, de seguro Severus se había hecho el dormido, pero bien que estaba conversando con Lily hace unos momentos, de hecho estaba muy parlanchín aunque el tema era algo aburrido, como si a ella le gustara que volvieran a comentar todo el partido, si eso era una cita, que aburridas eran.

Además tenía mucha hambre, y ese hechizo que le hizo a Severus para que no fuera grosero con Lily le había cansado bastante, lo malo era que para hacerlo había tomado prestada la propia varita de Severus, y ahora devolvérsela sería algo difícil, pero que ni se enojara con ella pues solo había cumplido el juramento que le hizo, de no dejar que ofendiese a Lily, y ese hechizo antigrocerías era lo único que Matilde le había enseñado al respecto. -_Si no se puede mantener la boca cerrada, mejor lanzarse un hechizo antigroserías-_ le había dicho.

Lo bueno era que Matilde se lo había enseñado a la fuerza y ahora lo había utilizado en Severus con muy buenos resultados. Aunque no sabía cuál era la apuración de Lily por verlo esta noche, la había escuchado discutir con Sarah porque parecía que esta no quería que viniera a ver a Severus

_- Es bueno en el fondo- había dicho Lily- si no ¿por qué Florence y Joselin son sus amigas?_

_- Porque Florence está enamorada de él, cosa muy extraña, y cuando uno esta enamorado no sabe lo que hace- explicó Sarah a Lily_

_- ¿Y que me dices de Joselin? Que yo sepa ella no está enamorada de él_

_- ¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_- Porque...porque lo sé_

_- Pues en ese caso es porque es Joselin, ¿no me dirás que no es extraña la chica?_

_- Pero es una buena chica_

_- Yo no he dicho lo contrario pero... vamos Lily ¿Por qué debo mentirles a los demás? Diles lo mismo que me has dicho a mi, no quiero mentirles_

_- Diras que no quieres mentirle a Remus, además no puedo decirles que quiero ir a ver a Severus, no lo comprenderían, si tu, la persona que menos prejuicios tiene contra él, no me entiendes_

_- Muy bien Liliana pero que esto no se haga un hábito, porque no quiero pensar que seas tú quien se está enamorando de él- dijo Sarah con las manos en la cintura_

_- Pues no, esa no es la cuestión_

_- Muy bien, les diremos que vamos a hacer un trabajo, después me esconderé por ahí, pero debemos quedar en algún lugar para regresar juntas_

_- Gracias Sarah, eres la mejor_

_- ¿Y a qué hora piensas ir?_

_- Como a las 7:30, madame Pomfrey se irá a las 7 y..._

Y ahí fue cuando decidió hacer cumplir el juramento. Estuvo esperando que madame Pomfrey saliera para poder entrar, tomó la varita de su amigo que estaba en la mesita de noche y apuntando a la garganta de Severus pronunció el hechizo, para ver si funcionaba se había quedado a esperar escondida debajo de una cama, no tan a lejada a la de Severus, a Lily quien no tardó en llegar.

Lo que sucedió después fue que Lily le mandó un hechizo a Severus justo a las 8:30 para despertarlo, parecía muy nerviosa antes de hacerlo. Joselin salió de su escondite y estuvo espiándolos por el borde de la cama que había sido su escondite para verificar que todo saliera bien, sin embargo después de que Severus se despertara, todo se había vuelto aburrido, tanto que al quedarse dormida pateo la mesita de noche que estaba a su lado e hizo que un jarrón cayese y la despertase, fue cuando se agazapó debajo de la cama a esperar.

Y así había llegado a otro problema: salir de ahí sin ser detectada, cenar y devolver la varita. Lo único que tenía que hacer era esperar que tanto Severus como madame Pomfrey se durmieran.

Pasaron las minutos y la enfermera seguía haciendo quien sabe que cosa en su despacho, tal vez si se apuraba todavía alcanzaría algo de comer en el Gran Comedor, tal vez unos panes untados con mermelada, aunque no le desagradaría una pierna de pavo, o un trozo de carne con puré de papa, o tal vez unas salchichas y tocino con ensalada, y de postre una gelatina, o un budín, o un pastel de fresas...

* * *

- Creo que ya es hora de que despierte- dijo madame Pomfrey a Severus

El susodicho abrió los ojos molesto por la intromisión de su sueño, por alguna razón había estado soñado a Lily como una sirena, se estiró un poco y viendo la cara de la enfermera decidió poner su peor semblante para hacerle saber que no tenía derecho a despertarlo.

- No tienes buen despertar hijo- dijo ceñuda- Te traje el desayuno pero te lo daré después de la inspección general.

Madame Pomfrey le quitó las sábanas de encima y con un movimiento de varita lo inspeccionó de arriba a abajo, como un scaner, concluyendo que las fracturas iban por buen camino pero que debería quedarse hasta la tarde para otra isnpección.

La enfermera le acercó la bandeja de desayuno y se fue diciéndole que estaría ocupada fuera de la enfermería pero que si necesitaba algo solo mandara cualquier hechizo al despacho y ella aparecería.

Severus recordó que su varita estaba perdida, pero no le iba a preguntar por ella a madame Pomfrey, así que esperó a que saliera y se levantó de la cama para empezar a buscarla, todavía tenía un poco de dolor en su cuerpo pero era mínimo, de repente escuchó un quejido y una maldición. Esa voz era inconfundible para él.

- Que Joselin, o Josephine salgan inmediatamente de su escondite a la cuenta de tres- ordenó- , o si no me aseguraré de que...

- Ya voy, no es necesario que me amenaces- Joselin salió de debajo de una cama con los cabellos mas desordenados que de costumbre y con restos de baba en la cara, toda su ropa estaba arrugada y sucia. La muchacha bostezó y se siguió sobando su cabeza pues al despertar se había golpeado con la cama

- Me imagino que tú tienes mi varita- declaró Severus algo molesto

- Pues imaginas bien- Joselin caminó hacia él y le dio su varita, después se detuvo un momento como hipnotizada y al momento Severus pudo ver como esa pequeña corría hacia el desayuno que madame Pomfrey le había dejado y como empezaba a devorarlo todo.

- ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo mocosa?- le preguntó quitándole de la mano un pedazo de pan untado de mermelada- Es mi desayuno y.. -Severus se dio cuenta de que ya podía maldecir...

- Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer por mi,- le reclamó Joselin- por tu culpa perdí mi cena y tuve que dormir bajo la cama, aunque el suelo no es tan frío como pensé, y todo por evitar que fueras grosero con Lily- concluyó arrebatándole esta vez a Severus el pedazo de pan para llevárselo a su boca y morderlo como para afirmar que se lo había ganado a pulso

- Así que fuiste tú, pero ¿por qué hiciste semejante cosa?

- Por que me hiciste prometer, no, jurar que no dejaría que fueses grosero con Lily

- Yo no te pedí eso y jamás lo haría

- Claro que lo hiciste, aunque estabas bajo los efectos secundarios de una poción, pero lo hiciste, por eso tuve que venir y cumplir mi promesa y...

- ¿Efectos secundarios?- preguntó Severus sentándose, ¿De qué hablaba esa mocosa?

Joselin le explicó sobre el comportamiento tan peculiar que había tenido-... Y fue cuando decidiste que Lily era solo Lily y me hiciste jurar...

- ¡No puedo creerlo!- gritó furioso levantándose de la cama y empezando a caminar de un lado para otro, le empezababa doler cada vez mas el cuerpo y el tobillo, esa enfermera solo había causado problemas en vez de curarlo- Ya me lo imagino, todos riéndose de mí. Por eso regresó... por eso regresó Lily, para seguirse burlando de mí, para ver que estupideces seguía diciendo y cómo pude, cómo pude llamarle...

- Nadie se rió y no creo que Lily haya regresado a burlarse de ti, de he hecho parecía muy preocupada y cuando la llamaste Sirena, bueno se puso roja, aunque no sé porqué y además... yo tampoco me burle, bueno quizá un poquito pero también estaba preocupada y lo siento mucho- dijo sinceramente- pero no puedes quejarte- agregó- ya no tienes huesos rotos y al final tuviste tu cita ¿no?- preguntó Joselin infantilmente con una sonrisa que se fue borrando ante la mirada de Severus y entonces decidió mejor ignorarlo

- Madame Pmfrey dice que debo quedarme hasta en la tarde- dijo después de unos segundos- Así que ¿por qué no dejas de comerte mi desayuno, te vas a hacer los deberes y me dejas descansar?

- Buenos días Joselin, Severus- Albus Dumbledore apareció en la puerta de la enfermería poco después, Joselin se atragantó con la leche que estaba tomando, se había olvidado por completo de su compromiso con él.

- Buenos días profesor- respondió Severus, Joselin lo imitó

- No te preocupes Joselin- dijo el director- aún es temprano, pero como pensé que lo olvidarías por lo que le pasó a Severus decidí recordártelo, iba caminado hacia tu cuarto cuando de repente me imaginé que no estarías en otro lugar mas que con tu amigo

¿Amigo?, pensó Severus, y dale con la cantaleta de siempre, ya estaba harto de que dijeran que era su amigo, además Lily pensaba que eso era tierno y se había sonrojado al decirlo...

- Tenía razón, no podía abandonar a Severus- dijo Joselin interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Severus- pero no se preocupe, estaré en punto en el lugar que quedamos

- Muy bien, y dime ¿Cómo te encuentras Severus?

- Bien, gracias por preguntar

- Me alegra, ahora debo irme, dicen que los elfos se han esmerado mucho en el desayuno de hoy

Tanto Severus como Joselin lo miraron alejarse y salir de la enfermería.

- Creo que iré a comer algo, y después me convertiré en Josephine, adiós- Joselin le dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejó

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- le reclamó Severus- ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no lo hagas?

- Los amigos se saludan y se despiden así, además no deberías molestarte, ayer Lily también te dio un beso y a ella no la regañaste- Severus se quedó sin decir palabra y la vio salir de la enfermería.

* * *

Joselin corrió hacia el Gran Comedor y se acercó a la mesa de Gryffindor

- ¿Qué paso contigo?- preguntó Sirius al verla acercarse hacia ellos,-Te ves...- el joven no encontraba las palabras exactas, no quería hacerla sentir mal, pero Clara lo hizo por el

- Te ves espantosa

-¡Clara!- le reprocharon todos

- Es cierto, véanla, tiene lagañas, restos de baba en la cara y ese cabello, se ve espantosa. Creo que incluso lleva la misma ropa de ayer- comentó mirándola de arriba a abajo despectivamente

Todos se quedaron callados sin saber que decir o mas bien esperando la respuesta de Joselin, pero esta no contestó aunque parecía ida, mantenía su vista en la mesa muy concentrada

- No te ves tan mal Joselin- aclaró Lily tratando de ayudar en la situación- es que Clara es exagerada y a veces habla mas de la cuenta- dijo mandandole una mirada de reproche a Clara

- Es cierto- dijo esta vez Sarah- pero... no estaría mal que regresaras a tu cuarto a arreglarte un poco

Joselin miró a un lado y al otro, parecía confundida

- ¿un poco?- volvió a decir Clara- yo creo que mucho ¿Dónde pasaste la noche? ¿En un basurero?

-No- contestó Joselin sentándose en la mesa tranquilamente a lado de Remus frente a Sirius- dormí en la enfermería- finalizó extrañada pues no sabía por qué la miraban los demás y no le importaba mucho. Había tantas cosas ricas en la mesa para desayunar que le había costado tiempo decidirse qué elegir para comer, así que sin haber llegado a un acuerdo con su estómago se sirvió de todo y se olvidó de todo mundo

- Te dije que era extraña- susurró Sarah a Lily

Sirius lo escuchó pero decidió olvidar el comentario por el momento, estaba preocupado por otra razón

- ¿por qué pasaste la noche en la enfermería? ¿Te sentías mal?... ¿Joselin?- la llamó al no recibir contestación- Joselin, JOSELIN TE ESTOY HABLANDO- gritó Sirius levantándose haciendo que Joselin saltara de su asiento y consiguiendo que todos lo miraran. Viendo la situación y un poco apenado, Sirius se sentó e hizo como que comía

- ¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó Joselin extrañada. Nadie le contestó, así que decidió regresar a lo suyo.

Ahora fue el turno de los presentes de mirarse extrañados, James y Sirius no podían creer que una mujer tuviera semejante apetito. Remus parecía divertido, Peter estaba maravillado con ese comportamiento tan extravagante, Lily y Sara estaban perplejas y Clara no podía dar crédito a lo que veía y ¡qué digamos de los demás presentes!

Después de unos momentos pareció que todos concordaron en que era de mala educación seguir mirandola comer, así que poco a poco retomaron sus conversaciones.

El plato de Joselin se fue vaciando y cuando lo hizo completamente regresó de las nubes aunque solo para preguntar si sobraba mas tarta de fresa.

- Creo que este es el último pedazo- le dijo Remus al tomar con su tenedor un poco de su porción - Pero tómalo- dijo dejando el tenedor en el plato y ofreciéndocelo- Parece que tienes mucha hambre

- No, gracias Remus- respondió Joselin, no era que no la quisiera, había soñado esa tarta tan suculenta..., pero Remus parecía muy contento cuando se disponía a comerla

- Vamos tómala, yo ya comí mucho por hoy- insistió Remus de nuevo extendiéndole el plato

- No Remus, yo soy quien ya comió mucho- dijo devolviéndoselo, en verdad esperaba que Remus no insistiera mas porque sus fuerza de voluntad no podría resistirlo

- Ya lo creo- comentó Clara ganándose una mirada fría de Sirius que la hizo callar

-Vamos Joselin, tómalo- Joselin se lamió los labios y se le hizo agua la boca

- No...- alcanzó a decir débilmente, obligándose a apartar la vista del plato- Tu también querías comerla

- ¿Qué tal si la compartimos?- dijo Remus al fin cuando vio esa cara de agonía

Sarah que estaba entretenida, viendo las expresiones de Joselin, casi se atraganta al escuchar la proposición de su Remus

- ¿De veras?- preguntaron Joselin y Sarah a la vez aunque por diferentes razones. Sarah se apenó y trató de esconderse en una conversación inexistente con Peter

- Claro, toma- Remus partió en dos la tarta y Joselin vio que le daba la parte mas grande y lo agradeció con el corazón. Nadie le había compartido nada, siempre tenía que tomar las cosas a la fuerza, incluso con Severus tenía que pelear y... no sabía porque pero tenía un nudo en la garganta... que se desvaneció rápidamente cuando Sirius le puso un plato con una tarta completa de durazno enfrente

- No tienes porque no comer una tarta completa- le dijo Sirius quien al haberse percatado de esa mirada de gratitud infinita hacia Remus, había ido a la mesa de Ravenclaw que estaba a su lado y se las había quitado a unos chicos de primero.

- Pero yo no la quiero- dijo Joselin poniéndola a un lado y empezando a comer la porción que le había dado Remus

- ¿Qué no la quieres?- preguntó incrédulo

- No

- ¿Casi lloras por un pedazo y no quieres una tarta completa?- preguntó extendiéndole nuevamente el plato

- No me gusta la tarta de durazno- fue lo que dijo antes de volver a rechazar el plato. Sirius se quedó ahí sin saber que hacer, con el brazo extendido, humillado, nadie le había rechazado un gesto amable en su vida y menos una mujer, a excepción de Clara, claro, pero al menos ella no lo hacía enfrente de todo el Gran Comedor

- Yo me la comeré- dijo Clara sin mirarlo casi arrebatándole el plato. Ahora todas las miradas se volvieron hacia ella que hizo como que no las notaba y siguió comiendo

- Clara...- la llamó Sirius despacio

- Déjame comer- contestó tratando de no mirarlo, no era que iba a dejarlo así humillado toda la mañana, ¿quién se creía Joselin para despreciarlo de esa manera? Solo ella podía herir su orgullo

- No tienes que comerla- dijo esta vez James

- ¿Por qué no? Sirius no la quiere, ni Joselin y yo si- contestó Clara dándole otro bocado a la tarta

- Pero Clara- insistió Sirius- ¿qué no eras alérgica al durazno?

Clara detuvo su bocado a unos centímetros del plato, respiró profundamente y lo bajó con cuidado. Se limpió la boca con una servilleta, se levantó lentamente y dijo:

- Creo que estaré en la enfermería toda la mañana por si me necesitan- y con toda resolución y valentía propia de una Gryffindor caminó fuera del Gran Comedor sin inmutarse, aunque por dentro quería irse corriendo ¿De durazno? ¿Cómo es que había cometido semejante torpeza? ¿Cómo es que no había sentido el sabor a durazno mientras comía?

- Creo que la voy a acompañar- declaró James

- Yo iré contigo- dijo esta vez Lily, al principio quería confortar a su a miga pero después había recordado que Severus estaría ahí y no quería problemas para sus amigos ese día

- Y yo- Sarah se levantó casi corriendo, no quería quedarse a ver a Remus y a Joselin

- ¿por qué hizo eso?- preguntó Sirius extrañado- ¡Si que esta mal esa niña, mira que comer durazno¡ - dijo burlón

- ¡Mira que ser tan distraído!- comentó Remus algo molesto y también salió del Gran Comedor

- Ya lo creo- asintió Sirius pensando que el comentario se dirigía a Clara

Joselin terminó de comer su tarta medio enterada de lo que había pasado, se sentía pesada y con sueño, no debió comer tanto. Miró un poco a su alrededor y se topó con una mirada fría de Florence, de repente se acordó de la plática con Dumbledore y decidió hacer algo al respecto

- Creo que debemos ir también nosotros a la enfermería- dijo Sirius a Peter- ¿Vienes Joselin?

- No puedo, te veré luego- Joselin se levantó y caminó hacia donde Florence, la cual estaba con una muchacha de Ravenclaw- Hola Florence- la saludó, la aludida no respondió, sin embargo su amiga lo hizo por ella

- Hola, tu debes ser Joselin, yo soy Jazmin- dijo presentándose

- Hola Jazmin- la saludó Joselin y se quedó ahí observando a Florence, parecía que la estudiaba

- ¿Se te ofrece algo?- se obligó a decir Florence ante un codazo de su amiga

- No, solo creí que debías saber que... como tu eres su amiga desde hace muchos años y supongo que tu eres mas su amiga que yo... pues que debías saber que Severus está en la enfermería, tuvo un pequeño accidente, de hecho le cayó mi ropero, pero porque el se estrelló con él porque estaba enojado y...

- ¿está grave?- preguntó Florence tratando de no mostrar su preocupación.

- No, ya esta bien, pero debe quedarse hasta la tarde o eso me dijo él

- Gracias por avisarme- dijo Florence

- De nada- Joselin les dedicó una sonrisa y se despidió de ellas para dirigirse a su habitación y ser Josephine de nuevo

Llegó a su habitación y al mirarse en el espejo se sorprendió de lo mal que se veía y sobre todo de por qué nadie comentó nada, tal vez eso era lo bueno de sus amigos, no se fijaban en tonterías. Decidió que tenía tiempo para un baño y salió como Josephine a encontrarse con el profesor Dumbledore en la cabaña de el guardabosques, eso sí, con mucho cuidado aunque según lo que había escuchado todos sus amigos estaban en la enfermería, por lo que no debería tener problemas.

Llegó justo a tiempo, ya la estaban esperando el director, el propio guardabosques y Fang, quien al verla se le abalanzó y la tiró babeándola

- ¡Fang!- gritó el guardabosques acercándosele rápidamente- No la asustes, ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó asustado

Josephine estaba divertida y asintií, Hagrid la ayudó a levantarse y después de disculparse muchas veces por el comportamiento de Fang pasaron a la pequeña cabaña, Josephine estaba fascinada, era pequeña pero acogedora. Hagrid les ofreció té y Dumbledore le dijo que su amigo era el propio Hagrid y le aseguró que se divertiría mucho con él.

- Me preguntaba Josephine- le dijo Dumbledore pensativo, cuando terminaron de tomar el té- si te gustaría ir al concurso de Hogwarts que se celebrará en Londres, sé que estuviste apoyando mucho al equipo y creo que te mereces acompañarlos

- ¿de verdad?- preguntó Josephine emocionada dejando su taza, su gran taza en la mesa.

- Si quieres ir no veo el problema

- Me encantaría- dijo Josephine empezando a saltar por toda la habitación

- Sabía que te gustaría la idea- comentó- Ahora los dejaré- Dumbledore se levantó y dalió de la cabaña tarareando una canción

- He preparado algunos juegos que yo jugaba de pequeño- dijo Hagrid- son algo viejos pero creo que la juventud aún se divierte con ellos- Josephine se preguntó si alguna vez había sido pequeño pero asintió, tenía curiosidad por esos juegos

Josephine jugó a las escondidas, algo no muy difícil puesto que era muy fácil localizar a Hagrid, también jugaron a las carreritas pero Fang siempre ganaba a pesar de que Hagrid daba pasos gigantescos, al avioncito, pero eran tan grandes los cuadros que ella no podía saltar tan lejos y Hagrid casi siempre caía en el 3 haciendo temblar un poco el suelo.

En la tarde Hagrid decidió que era hora de comer y ambos se pusieron a preparar la comida, su nuevo amigo le puso un mandil, extremadamente grande, que achicó con un paraguas rosa, y aunque Josephine le preguntó por ese instrumento, Hagrid ingoró la pregunta y siguió cocinando

Después de la comida se sentaron ambos satisfechos y jugaron con una baraja explosiva y después damas chinas, ajedrez (en donde Joselin ganó varias veces a pesar de no haber jugado nunca) y lotería mágica (imagínense la lotería mexicana con imágenes de criaturas mágicas) y que por extraño que parecía, Fang siempre ganaba.

Cuando Dumbledore fue por ella, estaban ahora cenando, Josephine estaba muy contenta pues Dumbledore había tenido razón, Hagrid parecía un niño pequeño haciendo berrinche con Fang porque le ganaba en las carreras e inventando nuevas reglas a los juegos

- ¿QUé dices? ¿Te gustaría regresar la proxima semana?- Claro que le gustaría, Joselin aceptó la invitación de inmediato y pensó que como Joselin vendría a visitarlos también, y tal vez traería a Severus, él como adolescente debería recordar ser niño como dijo el director.

Ambos regresarón al castillo y Josephine se dirigió a la enfermería para darle las buenas noches a Severus, no contaba con que Florence estuviera besando a Severus y en la boca y... Lily y los demás observando la escena.

Josephine decidió no preguntar nada y dirigirse a su cuarto a pensar en la situación.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y por fas ¡REVIEWS!.

¿Qué habrá pasado en la enfermería?

¿Qué pasará en el concurso? ¿cómo tomará la noticia Severus?

¿Clara segurá intoxicada en la enfermería?

Jaja

Gracias **dulceysnape** por el review, me da mucho gusto que te guste la historia, espero que este capítulo no te decepcciones jeje y espero y sigas leyendola, gracias por los ánimos y el abrazo.

Ciao

AnA


	27. ¿Qué sucedió en la enfermería?

Holas, pues el nuevo capi está aquí jeje, es un poco corto pero me gustó. Ojalá que les guste

* * *

¿QUÉ SUCEDIÓ EN LA ENFERMERÍA?

Josephine llegó muy desconcertada a su habitación, cerró la puerta como si alguien la persiguiera y se sentó al borde de la cama. Para su fortuna nadie la había visto como Josephine por semejante escena, parecía que ni Lily ni los demás lo entendían.

Sevsev ronroneó a sus pies, así que lo cargó y lo acarició aún extrañada.

Lo que había visto no tenía sentido, a Severus le gustaba Lily pero se estaba besando con Florence y ese era un beso que solo se daban los novios y...¡ No!, definitivamente no tenía sentido y...

- TOC,TOC- llamaron a la puerta, Josephine se levantó aún con Sevsev en brazos y antes abrir preguntó quién era- Soy Lily- fue la respuesta.

- Un momento- Josephine corrió por toda la habitación en busca de la poción, la tomó y ya como Joselin se puso lo primero que encontró (una bata floreara) y abrió la puerta. Lily entró sin dirigirle un saludo, se paseó como dos veces por la habitación mientras Joselin cerraba la puerta y se sentaba en la silla del escritorio, momento en el cual Lily le dijo:

- ¡Estoy confundida!

- Ni que lo digas- se dijo Joselin a sí misma

- Digo, entiendo que se defendieran pero se sobrepasaron y ahora piensan que soy una loca porque lo defendí y... tu debes comprenderme Joselin- dijo finalmente sentándose en la cama, pero viendo la cara de que Joselin no entendía lo que decía se disculpó- De verdad lo siento pero necesitaba hablar con alguien sin prejuicios contra Severus y que entendiera mi posición porque ellos... y después él, si hubieras visto cómo la beso... hasta creí que tu te habías confundido al decirme... al hablarme de los sentimientos de él pero después cuando los escuché hablar...

- Disculpe a Gwendwlyn...- dijo la elfa del retrato. Josephine no se había percatado de su presencia pero no se extrañó al escuchar esa voz, Lily en cambio se asustó-... sólo quería hacer hincapié en el hecho de que mi ama no ha entendido ni una palabra de lo que ha dicho, tampoco Gwendwlyn- aclaró la elfa

Lily suspiró aliviada al ver que solo era un retrato.

- Discúlpenme- le dijo, aunque su cara denotaba cierta extrañeza ante la intromisión de esa elfa por dentro le causaba gracia- Creo que debo contarte desde el principio, después del desayuno llegamos a la enfermería y madame Pomfrey no estaba y nadie respondía a nuestro llamado hasta que Severus nos contestó y nos dijo cómo llamar a la enfermera, en fin lo hice y madame Pomfrey apareció, James le agradeció y Severus contestó...

Flash back

_- Solo lo hago para que se callen, así que déjenme descansar- contestó Severus irritado_

_- ¡Qué genio!- comentó Sirius_

_-¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó la enfermera acostando a la muchacha hinchada con pústulas en la cara_

_- Se ha intoxicado- contestó Sarah- comió duraznos- aclaró_

_- Ya lo veo, ¡se ve terrible!_

_- ¿Qué dice? Creo que estoy tan hinchada que ya no puedo ni escucharla- dijo Clara levantando la voz. Madame Pomfrey ignoró el comentario y caminó a su despacho para regresar con dos botellitas en la mano, una pequeña con colores rojizos y la otra más grande y transparente._

_- Ayúdenme a enderezarla un poco- dijo y le dio a beber de ambas botellas- Una detendrá la intoxicación y la otra te desinflamará poco a poco_

_- ¿Se recuperará pronto verdad?- preguntó Remus_

_- Por supuesto, controlaré este asunto, pero les pediré que se retiren, la chica debe descansar_

_Todos asintieron_

_- Pero Lily puede quedarse un rato, me vendría bien un poco de apoyo- confesó- Creo que estoy a punto de resolver el problema. Lily asintió y después t__odos salieron de la enfermería y madame Pomfrey junto con ellos_

_-Lily dime la verdad- pidió la chica cuando estuvieron solas- ¿Cómo me veo?_

_- Te diré que te ves mucho mejor que hace unos minutos_

_- Eso no me sirve_

_- Lo sé, pero estás menos hinchada y se te están quitando los granos_

_- ¡Esto es castigo mágico! por burlarme de Joselin ahora me veo peor que un puercoespín_

_- Los puercoespines son bonitos- la contradijo Lily recibiendo una mirada de reproche de su amiga_

_- ¡Muy graciosa!_

_- Lo siento- se disculpo y se rió, después se colocó una silla a lado de la cama y se sentó pensativa_

_- ¿Qué ocurre?- la interrogó Clara_

_- Es solo que debes de querer mucho a Sirius para arriesgarte de esa manera_

_- No lo quiero tanto, solo me gusta, además yo quería tarta, no pensé que fuera de durazno- aclaró bajando la mirada_

_- ¡Claro!- se burló Lily - como a ti te gustan tanto las tartas..._

_- ¿Y qué querías? ¿Que lo dejara con el brazo extendido haciendo el ridículo?_

_- No, pero arriesgar tu vida... creo que deberías decirle lo que sientes, tú lo quieres mucho y él debe saberlo_

_- Incluso si se lo dijera y por una extraña razón el tuviera algún sentimiento hacia mi..._

_- Creo que lo tiene, si no, no se hubiera distanciado cuando te pidió que fueras su novia en segundo y le dijiste "Yo ni loca andaría contigo"_

_- Eso fue hace años y además fue solo una broma, un juego, él mismo lo aceptó y se rió diciendo que hubiera sido una lástima que yo hubiera aceptado_

_- Bueno, si alguien que me gusta me contestase así yo diría lo mismo y si no fue eso, ¿por qué se distanciaron? Ambos eran buenos amigos al principio_

_- Cuando llegas a Hogwarts desconociendo todo es bueno tener un amigo de la infancia, pero ya no era el mismo Lily, y después tu novio hizo de él un patán_

_- ¡No es mi novio Clara!- aclaró Lily- Y creo que te equivocas, James no lo convirtió en un patán, solo sacó el patán que Sirius llevaba dentro_

_- Pero tu nov... James ha cambiado y me pregunto ¿por qué el no puede volver a ser menos engreído y dejar de tratar a los demás como sus inferiores?_

_- Tal vez si le dijeras lo que sientes..._

_- ¡No Lily!, te digo que incluso si él sintiera algo, jamás querría tener una relación conmigo porque eso significaría hacer algo que sus padres desean.- dijo desanimada- Tal vez si le hubiera dicho antes de que nos dijeran lo del compromiso (que arreglaron nuestros abuelos) otra cosa sería, pero ahora no puedo llegar y decirle lo que siento porque pensaría que miento, que es solo por conveniencia_

_- ¡Pero no es así!, además él tendrá que darse cuenta de que una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra._

_- Eso solo si él sintiera algo por mí, ¡pero yo sé que no! tú no viste su cara cuando nos hablaron del compromiso, se enojó tanto y además dijo que jamás lo haría, por nada de este mundo aceptaría el compromiso, y sabes que cuando quisieron obligarlo, él huyó de su casa._

_- Pero dices que tú tuviste la misma reacción ¿o no fue eso lo que dijiste?_

_- ¿Y qué querías Lily? ¿Que le pidiera que aceptara el compromiso después de ver cómo aborrecía la idea?_

_- Bueno, si me quisieran obligar a casarme yo también reaccionaría de la misma manera_

_- Lily dejemos el asunto, además si llega a enterarse de lo de Avery... al menos así lo tengo cerca, no como amigo pero cerca._

_- Si tú lo dices..._

_- ¿Podrías cerrar la cortina por favor?, no quiero que nadie me vea_

_Lily la obedeció_

_Fin Flash back_

-Después estuvimos platicando de la escuela, sé que esta información no es importante para tí pero tal vez comprendas así el lío que se armó. En fin, al cabo de una hora llegó Regulus Black, el hermano de Sirius, que había ido a visitar a Severus y que no nos vio al principio porque teníamos las cortinas cerradas, la verdad no fue mucho lo que le dijo, lo único que llegué a escuchar es que le preguntaba cúando lo iban a dar de alta. Se despidió de él y ya se iba cuando se me ocurrió abrir las cortinas porque quería ir al baño

_Flash back_

_- ¿Y qué es lo que le pasó a la princesa?- preguntó Regulus, aunque su tono de burla no era muy convincente_

_- Me intoxiqué_

_- Espero que esta vez no haya sido culpa del idiota de mi hermano_

_- Solo fui distraída- dijo Clara evitando mirarlo_

_- ¡Tenías que ser Gryffindor!- comentó riéndose y siguió su curso- Adiós princesa- alcanzaron a oír antes de que saliera de la enfermería_

_Clara rió ante el apodo y Lily intrigada e incrédula preguntó:_

_- ¿princesa? ¿Oí bien?_

_- Sí Lily_

_- ¿por qué Black te llamó princesa?_

_- Ella solía ser nuestra princesa- dijo Sirius al aparecerse sorprendiendo a ambas chicas- y nosotros dos éramos sus súbditos ¿lo recuerdas?_

_Clara asintió y le sonrió, y después como recordando su aspecto preguntó_

_- Pero... ¿qué haces aquí?_

_- Me estaba acordando que cuando éramos pequeños te intoxicaste por mi culpa, ¿recuerdas? Yo me había esforzado tanto por recoger duraznos y cuando me los rechazaron tu te comiste una docena completa_

_- Claro que lo recuerdo, estuve una semana en San Mungo_

_- Así que te traje algo en recuerdo de ese día- dijo Sirius acercándose a la cabecera y sacando de detrás de su espalda una manzana_

_- Pero si a mi solo me gustan las manzanas en..._

_- Lo sé, en dulce- completó Sirius- Así que recupérate pronto __Clara__ y yo mismo te prepararé tu postre favorito_

_- Gracias Sirius- contestó la chica algo sonrojada aunque nadie lo pudo distinguir puesto que aún estaba un poco hinchada_

_- Sí, gracias Sirius por venir a relevarme- dijo Lily- Los veré después y..._

_- Vaya, vaya, vaya ¿qué tenemos aquí?_

_Lily observó la expresión de su amiga ante el nuevo visitante, era como si a su amiga le hubiese caído un balde de agua fría le cayera encima, es voz tan fría era inconfundible: Avery_

_- ¿qué quieres aquí?- preguntó Sirius dándole la cara_

_- Vine a visitar a Snape pero me sorprende que __O'Connor este aquí ¿qué te sucedió?- preguntó fingiendo interés_

_- Me intoxiqué- respondió Clara secamente_

_- Esa es una mala noticia_

_- ¿a qué viene tanta cordialidad Avery? ¿Por qué no continuas tu camino?- le dijo Sirius_

_- No me provoques Black- dijo tranquilo sin moverse un centímetro, parecía que había estado esperando una oportunidad cómo la que se le presentaba por lo que Clara dijo_

_- ¡Sirius déjalo!, no vale la pena- Clara lo tomó del brazo para tranquilizarlo_

_Lily también intervino al ver lo que se avecinaba_

_- Snape está en el fondo, parece que está despierto, así que si vienes a visitarlo a él..._

_- La sangre sucia hablándome, ¡qué descaro!- fue la contestación_

_- Calla tu asquerosa boca o te la verás conmigo- dijo Sirius sacando la varita_

_-¡Sirius!- lo llamó de nuevo Clara jalándolo del brazo_

_- ¿y quién me va a callar? ¿La sangre sucia y tú?- preguntó a la vez que sacaba su varita_

_-¡Jamás llames así de nuevo a Lily!- dijo James seguido de Remus y Sarah, los tres llevaban sus varitas en alto. Hubo un momento de silencio y tensión en los rostros de todos_

_- Creo que tendré que marcharme- se obligó a decir Avery viendo su desventaja numérica y bajó su varita. Los chicos gryffindor se mantuvieron en guardia pues pensaron que podía ser una trampa- pero recuerda Clarita, si me necesitas sabes donde encontrarme, ya sabes que sé cómo consolarte_

_- ¡Deja de decir estupideces imbécil y lárgate!, Clara jamás de los jamases necesitaría algo tuyo o de tu consuelo- dijo Sirius riendo burlonamente, sin embargo notó que nadie rió ante su comentario, nadie le hizo segunda, ni la propia Clara_

_- ¡Ya vete Avery!- insistió James_

_- ¿no le contaste sobre nuestra relación?- preguntó Avery fingiendo estar indignado y sorprendido- Pensé que lo habrías disfrutado tanto como yo..._

_- ¿relación? ¿Dé que hablas imbécil? Creo que ser mortífago te alteró el cerebro, ella nunca tendría una relación contigo, por nada de este mundo_

_- Tal vez por un poco de satisfacción- fue la contestación de Avery_

_- Ella nunca haría eso ¿cierto Clara?- le preguntó a su amiga pero ella bajó la mirada-, ¡Clara contéstale! ¿No ves que está hablando mal de ti?, dile que jamás harías algo así- le ordenó agachándose para tomarla de los brazos- ¡Clara dile que deje de decir mentiras!_

_- No puede porque no son mentiras- dijo Avery sacando todo su veneno. Clara sentía la mirada de extrañeza que le mandaba Sirius- La hubieras visto Black, tan necesitada, ella fue quien me besó. No cabe duda que desde ese día admiré el coraje de los gryffindors_

_- ¡CALLATE IMBÉCIL!- gritó Sirius propinándo un puñetazo que Avery alcanzó a rechazar con la varita_

_- ¡Sirius contrólate!- le ordenó James sujetándolo antes de que volviera a intentar golpear a Avery, no era que él no tuviera ganas de hacer lo mismo, Lily podía notar que si Avery seguía provocándolos, ambos se le echarían encima, pero James no quería más problemas para su amigo, madame Pomfrey no tardaría en llegar, la habían visto en el Gran Comedor y no tardaría en terminar su almuerzo_

_- ¿Cómo quieres que me calme? ¿No estas escuchando lo que dice...? ¿Y ustedes están sordos?- preguntó alterado y confundido por la reacción de sus amigos. Todos se miraron nerviosos y al momento Sirius lo comprendió_

_-¿Todo es cierto no? ¿Y todos ustedes lo sabían?- No le respondieron así que Sirius regresó con Clara que había estado llorando en silencio- ¿Clara es cierto? – le preguntó una vez mas tomándola de la cara para que lo viera a los ojos- Si me dices que no yo te creeré y ese infeliz nos las pagará..._

_- ¡Sí, es cierto!- contestó Clara desesperada- pero no es como tú piensas Sirius, ¡déjame explicarte!- imploró ante la mirada de asco de Sirius- ¡por favor!...- le dijo tomándolo del brazo_

_- ¡No me toques!- contestó alejándose- ¡eres una traidora! , ¿cómo pudiste Clara? ¿Cómo?_

_- Sirius yo..._

_- ¡No!, mejor cállate, eres de lo peor, eres una cualquiera_

_- Ella no hizo nada malo Sirius- intervino Lily para defender a su amiga_

_- ¿nada malo? ¿Te parece poco que nos haya traicionado metiéndose con este? ¡Pero claro!, tu has de ser igual que ella, una..._

_- ¡Te prohíbo que les hables así!- James se enfrentó a su amigo- Así que mejor cierra la boca y cálmate antes de que digas cosas de las que te arrepentirás._

_- Tú no me vas a prohibir nada Potter. Tú lo sabías y no me lo dijiste, me dejaste estar aquí como un imbécil defendiendo a esta mujerzuela... pero ¿para qué decirle a Sirius? Si solamente es una pequeña traición a la decencia y a los amigos_

_- Deja de decir tonterías Sirius o me veré en la necesidad de callarte_

_- ¡Solo eso me faltaba!, ser amenazado por mi mejor amigo. Todos ustedes son iguales, unos traidores..._

_- ¡No Sirius!, si me dejaras..._

_- ¡Cállate! no quiero volver a saber de ti nunca más_

_- ¡El que debe de callarse es usted Sr. Black-! dijo madame Pomfrey al llegar- No permito escándalos en mi enfermería, así que haga el favor de salir_

_- Por supuesto, ni que me complaciera seguir aquí- Sirius los miró con desprecio a todos y salió muy digno de ahí sin siquiera inmutarse ante los lamentos de Sarah que pedía que volviera_

_Fin del Flash Back_

- Madame Pomfrey le dio unos calmantes a Clara- continuó Lily y Joselin se le acercó sentándose junto a ella- En fin, más tranquila Clara nos pidió que buscáramos a Sirius para explicarle cómo fue que sucedieron las cosas con Avery, después la enfermera nos sacó. Así que buscamos toda la tarde a Black pero no lo encontramos, regresamos al atardecer James, Peter y yo, Sarah y Remus seguían buscando a Sirius y de nuevo se armó un zafarrancho, Florence estaba con Severus y madame Pomfrey los había dado de alta, tanto a Clara como a Severus.

Flash Bacck

_- ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó Lily al llegar con su amiga. _

_- Supongo que bien- dijo Clara levantándose. Cualquier rastro de intoxicación se había ido, pero su mirada era de una profunda tristeza._

_Entre todos le hicieron ver que le debería de dar tiempo a Sirius para que se calmase, que todo se arreglaría, ella asintió y se sentó en la cama- Al menos los tengo a ustedes- dijo- no sé que pasaría si estuviera sola como Snape- dijo Clara sin pensarlo para darse ánimos_

_- Él no está solo- contestó Florence, tanto ella como Severus habían caminado a la puerta de salida y ahora se encontraban a unos pocos metros, cuando Clara había dicho lo que dijo, Florence se detuvo al escuchar cómo atacaban a Severus._

_- Déjala que se desquite- dijo Severus-, aunque yo no tengo la culpa de que hayas tardado en contarle a Black sobre Avery y sobre tus sentimientos- dijo burlonamente_

_- ¡Cállate estúpido!- dijo James_

_- Pero no lo culpo- continuó ignorando el comentario-, ¿quién querría tener un compromiso con alguien como tú?, ¿cómo dijo Black? Sí, ahora recuerdo, una cualquiera ¿o dijo mujerzuela?_

_- No voy a permitirte que la llames así- lo amenazó James_

_- Sí, no dejaremos que la humilles- apoyó Peter detrás de Potter_

_- ¿Humillarme ese desgraciado?- contestó Clara poniéndose de pie...- Él jamás podría humillarme porque ¿saben qué? El es tan poca cosa que no puede humillar a nadie, es tan poco que nadie lo quiere, ni sus padres. ¿O no es cierto Severus?_

_- No me provoques __O'Connor_

_- ¿Duele no es así? Duele que ni tus padres te quisieran, que tu padre asesinara a tu madre, imagino que por parir a alguien como tú.- Clara rió y a Lily le pareció que lo estaba disfrutando, Clara quería descargar toda su frustr,ación en él- y duele que a nadie le doliera que te quedaras solo ¿no?, duele que no le importes a nadie, tal vez yo perdí a alguien, pero tú no tienes nada que perder, estás solo y terminarás solo, arrastrándote como una basura_

_- ¡Clara!- le reprochó Lily_

_- ¡Él no está solo!, me tiene a mí- atacó Florence molesta_

_- No Florence, él está solo y lo sabe, sabe que tú y Joselin están solo por lástima con él. Debe doler el hecho de que solo puedas tener gente a tú alrededor por lástima- La mirada de Severus era de un profundo odio pero fue cambiando conforme Clara hablaba- ¿pero sabes qué? Pronto hasta ellas te abandonarán al darse cuanta la clase de basura que eres- Florence se enfureció_

_- ¡CÁLLATE O´CONNOR!- gritó__ Florence sacando su varita. Las miradas se giraron hacia ella, nunca la habían oído gritar y mucho menos en esa posición tan amenazante- Para tu información yo no estoy con él por lástima, yo lo quiero y como es mi novio te pido de la manera mas cordial que dejes de insultarlo_

_- ¿Su novia?- preguntó Lily extrañada_

_-Como lo oyen, así que si de verdad dicen que me aprecian déjenlo en paz_

_- Yo no creo que tú puedas salir con alguien como él- dijo Clara incrédula ante lo que escuchaba_

_- ¡Pues créelo!- Florence se giró hacia Severus y muy decidida lo tomó de la cara y lo besó, Severus al principio pareció que ese beso lo tomaba por sorpresa pero después lo correspondió_

_Fin flash back_

_-_ ¡Los hubieses visto Joselin! Fue un beso extraño pero... en fin, no sé cuánto tardaron en ese beso porque Clara salió de la enfermería enfurecida porque sus planes de humillar a Severus no habían salido como esperaba y nosotros la seguimos y después yo le reclamé su actitud

Flash Back

_- Es obvio que solo lo quiere por lástima- dijo Clara__ enojada_

_- Yo no creo, y creo que no debiste decirle eso a Snape, fue muy cruel de tu parte_

_- ¿De mi parte? ¿Escuchaste cómo me llamó?_

_- Sí pero tú lo empezaste- insistió Lily- Dijiste que estaba solo y luego James lo llamó estúpido_

_- ¿qué dices? Si eso es poco en comparación a lo que dijo- dijo esta vez James a la defensiva _

_- Sea como sea no debieron..._

_- El no debió __meterse- aclaro Clara_

_- En todo caso no debiste humillarlo_

_- ¿Por qué lo defiendes Liliana?- preguntó James_

_- ¿__Es que acaso tu también tienes lástima por él?- preguntó Clara incrédula y burlándose ante la posibilidades_

_- ¡No!, él no necesita que le tengan lástima, es una persona valiosa_

_- ¿Valiosa de dónde?- preguntó esta vez James no dando crédito a lo que escuchaba- ¿Qué pasa contigo Lily? Él la insultó, ese sujeto no tiene nada de valioso- insistió James como si fuera lo mas obvio_

_- ¡Porque ella empezó!- contraatacó Lily-, no debió humillarlo, él no tiene la culpa de lo que pasó con Sirius_

_- ¡Claro que la tiene!, nadie se habría enterado si no fuera por él, entonces Avery y yo seguiríamos con nuestro acuerdo y..._

_- ¿Te estas escuchando?- dijo Lily enojada- Nadie tiene la culpa más que tú, y concuerdo con Snape, si hubieras sido sincera con Sirius desde un principio..._

_- ¿estas de su lado? ¿Del lado de ese imbécil que siempre te ha insultado?- espetó James_

_- Insultado pero no humillado- aclaró- y esto no tiene nada que ver con que estoy de un lado o del otro, solo estoy diciendo que Clara hizo mal y que no debe culpar a nadie mas por sus errores_

_James y Clara iban a rebatir ese comentario cuando sus demás amigos llegaron por el escándalo que se escuchaba en todo el castillo_

_- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Sarah intrigada al llegar hasta ellos_

_- Ocurre que Lily prefiere defender al imbécil de Quejicus y darle la espalda a su mejor amiga- contestó Clara enojada. Se dio media vuelta y cruzó los brazos- No te conozco Lily- fue lo último que hizo antes de empezar a caminar_

_- ¡No Clara!- le gritó Lily- Soy yo la que te desconozco_

_Lily miró de reojo a sus amigos y la cara de consternación de Sarah, no quería que la interrogara por su comportamiento, sobre todo después de lo que le había dicho sobre Severus, así que se alejó de ellos y regresó a la enfermería esperando encontrar al susodicho para disculparse por el comportamiento de sus amigos. El lugar estaba vacío. Madame Pomfrey le dijo que si le urgía mucho encontrarlos no deberían estar muy lejos puesto que no tenían mucho en haberse ido, así que Lily sin ganas de ir a su sala común caminó sin rumbo esperando, si tenía suerte, encontrarse con Snape_

_Sin embargo las cosas no suceden como uno espera_

_- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no necesito que me defiendas?- regañaba Severus a Florence. Ambos estaban en medio de un pasillo. _

_- Miles pero ya me cansé- fue la contestación, Florence cruzó los brazos en señal de protesta- no iba a dejar que te siguieran humillando_

_- ¿Tu crees que me importa lo que me dijeron?- preguntó enfrentándosele_

_- Sí, a pesar de que lo niegues sí te importa- lo contradijo_

_- Deja de hacer eso Florence, deja de imaginarte cuáles son mis sentimientos- le ordenó _

_- No los imagino. Sé que te dolió lo que te dijo, lo sé porque conozco tus gestos, conozco tus miradas, a pesar de que lo niegues conozco más de ti que tú mismo_

_- No es así. _

_- Sí lo es y ¿sabes por qué? Porque te quiero, porque desde que entré a esta escuela te quise, fuiste la única persona que fue amable conmigo cuando llegué, y también cuando entré a Slytherin porque supiste de inmediato que yo no pertenecía a ese lugar y a pesar de que lo niegues- le dijo viendo que iba a responderle negativamente- o que diga Jazmín que no es cierto, yo sentí que fuiste amable conmigo e incluso comprensivo y desde ese entonces he estado al pendiente de ti y si me alejaba y me callaba fue porque tu me lo pedías, porque decías que te avergonzaba que me vieran contigo pero ya no lo haré, ni aunque me lo pidas. Esta vez no te voy a hacer caso porque ya estoy harta ¿me entiendes? Harta de que me digan qué hacer y que no, así que vete acostumbrando a tener una amiga_

_- ¡Yo no quiero amigos!- le dijo- ¡Yo no necesito amigos! y especialmente ¡no te necesito a tí!_

_- ¡Sí los necesitas! Necesitas amigos verdaderos y tú lo sabes. Los necesitas tanto que incluso Joselin rompió tus defensas_

_Severus iba a refutar todo lo que había dicho Florence pero ésta se fue antes de que pudiera hacerlo_

_- _Y eso fue en resumidas cuentas lo que pasó, y como yo no quería regresar a ver a Clara, ni a Sarah o a Potter pensé que tú podrías darme alojo solo esta noche mientras pienso en todo lo que ha pasado- concluyó Lily

- Claro...- respondió Joselin en un tono apenas audible. Ella también quería pensar en toda esa información, aunque su pequeña cabeza no sabía por dónde comenzar, todo estaba confuso y se estaba empezando a desesperar cuando Lily empezó a ordenar sus pensamientos

- ¿Crees que una persona pueda querer tanto a otra como para conocerlo? ¿Saber lo que la otra persona siente? Es decir, ¡Florence! ¿en realidad conoce tanto a Severus? Digo, yo no hubiese pensado que lo que le dijeron le dolería porque él nunca se inmuta... pero ella debió haberlo sabido de alguna manera ¿no? por eso reaccionó así y a lo mejor por eso le correspondió Severus ¿no crees?

- No lo sé- fue la única respuesta que le vino a Joselin a la mente. Se tomó la barbilla dispuesta a meditar el asunto.

¿Florence lo conocía lo suficiente para saber lo que en verdad sentía Severus? Si fuera así ¿por qué él no la quería cerca? Sería perfecto que alguien supiera exactamente lo que sientes y así esa persona podría cumplir cualquier deseo. Si ella, Joselin, tenía hambre, la otra persona conseguiría algo para comer, aunque habría que buscar una persona adecuada porque Severus no lo era, aunque ella le decía que tenía hambre él no conseguía nada para comer y...

Pero regresando al caso, a Florence no la quería cerca porque decía que lo avergonzaba, en su caso, como Josephine, era comprensible que no la quisiera cerca como amiga por la burla de sus amigos, y hablando de sus amigos ¿por qué quería quedar bien con ellos si no los quería? ¿Por qué tenía a esos amigos mortífagos si decía que no los necesitaba? ¿Para qué convertirse en uno de ellos?

Todo era muy confuso, pero... un momento, Dumbledore le había dicho que esos no podían ser sus amigos si se burlaban de él y... entonces si Florence estaba en lo correcto, Severus necesitaba amigos, pero verdaderos amigos, bueno su única amiga era ella misma aunque ahora se le había unido Florence y entonces si eso era cierto, entonces Florence había acertado sobre que le había dolido a Severus lo que dijo Clara y por lo tanto si Florence no mentía y decía que lo quería mucho, una persona sí pordría saber lo que siente la otra

Pero si Severus necesitaba verdaderos amigos ¿para qué quedar bien con esos mortífagos, que en definitiva no eran sus amigos? ¡Qué Severus tan complicado!¿sería solo él o todos los adolescentes? Esa sería una buena línea de investigación- se dijo así misma- Tomemos a los demás personajes de este problema: **Clara, **que de acuerdo con Lily y el propio Severus debió decirle lo que sea que haya tenido que ver con Avery a Sirius (no estaba segurá qué pero ya se lo preguntaría a Lily ) ¿Además por qué ocultárselo? ¿Y por qué Sirius se molestó tanto para llamarla una mujerzuela? (palabra que no sabía a qué se refería, cosa que también debía preguntarle a Lily) Pero por lo que había entendido, ella no veía nada de traición, aunque Sirius siempre había sido algo exagerado ¿pero hacer llorar a Clara? Eso no se lo podían permitir, aunque tampoco se le podía permitir que Clara humillara a Severus

Además según lo que entendió, Avery no dijo nada malo, y esta vez era algo que le concernía a él, no como cuando castigaron a Severus, y es que... ¿qué Clara no sabía que en todas las historias de los libros la verdad siempre se descubre? y por lo que había leído era mejor decir uno la verdad a que los demás se enterasen por otras personas... aunque mejor sería pedir que eso no sucediera en la vida real porque si descubrirían a Josephine, Severus la asesinaría... un momento, sí era verdad porque Dumbledore la había descubierto aunque Dumbledore era Dumbledore...

- Sí- concluyó Joselin mirando a Lily después de su meditación- Dumbledore es Dumbledore

Lily la miró consternada, ¿cómo había llegado de un tema de Severus a la conclusión de que Dumbledore era Dumbledore?, no podía negar que Sarah tenía razón sobre Joselin, ¡sí que era algo extraña!

- Muy bien- continuó Joselin- Te quedarás aquí, te prestaré una pijama de mi mamá cuando era joven- Joselin sacó del baúl un pijama de color azul. Lily aceptó cortésmente la prenda y después le dijo que se tomaría un baño para descansar mejor. Joselin asintió y empezó a acomodar un par de cobijas en el suelo para su invitada, aunque la etiqueta de Matilde le decía que debía ser ella quien durmiera en el suelo.

Severus entró por la puerta verde

- Hola Severus ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó Joselin muy sorprendida. Aunque había pasado hablando de él y pensando en él, no lo esperaba ver a altas horas de la noche en su habitación con una pequeña maleta en la mano

- ¿Por qué no te has dormido?- le preguntó mientras se acostaba en la cama y cruzaba los brazos por detrás de la cabeza para acomodarse

- Porque yo estaba hablando con...

- ¿y quién era la misteriosa persona que Dumbledore quería presentarte?- la interrumpió estirándose. Había estado muy tenso ese día y lo único que quería era un lugar confortable para dormir, cosa que no había en su habitación pues sabía que Avery lo estaría esperando para saber lo que había pasado con esos gryffindors después de que se fue, y por el momento no quería recordar nada de la enfermería.

- Hagrid, el guardabosques- escuchó que Joselin contestaba

- ¿Ese zopenco?- preguntó burlón quitándose los zapatos. Lo segundo que quería más que una cama confortable era sacar toda su frustración y la única persona a quien podría molestar sin que lo cuestionara era esa mocosa

- ¡No es un zopenco!- le replicó

- Sí lo es, un zopenco de primera, ¿y qué hiciste? ¿Jugaste juegos de bebes?

- No, jugué a las escondidas y después...

- ¡Juegos de bebes!- aclaró

- ¡Que no son juegos de bebes!- repitió Joselin

- ¡Que sí!

- ¡Que no!

- ¡Que sí!

- Joselin tuve que hacer un poco mas grande la pijama de tu mamá porque... ¡Severus!- exclamó Lily extrañada al verlo tendido en la cama de Joselin, muy cómodo. El susodicho al reconocer la voz se puso en pie de un salto y la interrogó con la mirada, cosa que Lily hacía también pero con Joselin

- ¿verdad Lily que las escondidas no son juegos de bebes?

- Yo no sabía que ya tenías planeado quedarte aquí- explicó Lily nerviosa omitiendo el comentario de Joselin, pues se dio cuenta de que Joselin no se daba cuenta de la situación- Ella no me comentó nada y...

- Yo no... No era algo planeado- aclaró Severus quien intentaba mantener la mayor calma posible, ¿por qué la mocosa no le había dicho nada?, ¿por qué tu mismo la interrumpiste?- le respondió una vocecita en su cabeza- Será mejor que me vaya- dijo

- ¡Espera!- Lily lo llamó- Yo quería disculparme por lo de la enfermería, Clara no tenía derecho a decir lo que te dijo

- Como si me importara lo que dijera

- Sí te importa- interrumpió Joselin- Florence cree que sí te...- Joselin se llevó las manos a la boca, no podía articular palabra alguna. Severus se extranó por un momento pero después pensó que era castigo divino

- No le hagas caso- le dijo Lily inmediatamente después de bajar su varita- está cansada, estuvo muy ocupada ayudando a... a Hagrid sí, a Hagrid.

Joselin detuvo su teatro de no poder hablar al escuchar y ver lo que había hecho Lily. Miró a ambos, en busca de una explicación a Lily y en busca de que Severus la defendiera, pero como no llegó ni una cosa ni otra, de hecho ni se dignaron a mirarla, se giró enojada, tomó a Sevsev, y se metió a su camita, por supuesto atenta a lo que decían.

- Será mejor que me vaya- dijo Severus empezando a recoger sus cosas

- No, quédate, yo me iré

- Tu quédate Evans, ya estás en pijama

- Mejor quédate tú Snape, ya estabas acomodado- contestó Lily

- Tú llegaste primero Evans

- Y eso qué

Joselin se levantó de su cama después del tercer cambio de cortesías y caminó hacia Severus, tomó la varita de este que tenía escondida entre su ropa y apuntando a la pared escribió:

**S****e deciden, se quedan los dos o se largan los dos. Quiero dormir.**

Ambos miraron el anuncio, Lily rió y Severus dejó salir de su rostro una mueca que a Lily y a Joselin les pareció que quería reír.

Joselin también sonrió y regresó la varita de donde la tomó. Caminó a su cama y se acomodó entre las cobijas por segunda vez, ahora que lo pensaba Lily había hecho bien en callarla, si no Severus se enteraría de que Lily escuchó su conversación con Florence y se enojaría con Lily por escuchar cosas privadas, aunque no había sido a propósito, y después se molestaría con ella, con Joselin, por... bueno, algo se le ocurriríaa Snape, además, era hablar de algo que ni la propia Lily estaba segura, y ella tampoco.

Lily se quedó sin decir una palabra hasta que vio que Joselin dejaba de removerse en las cobijas, así que levantó su varita y apuntando a otra pared, escribió:

**¿Siempre ha sido tan extraña?**

Severus algo incómodo al principio decidió sacar su varita y responder:

**Siempre**

Lily rió por lo bajo y vio como Severus volteaba su rostro, Lily estaba segura que era para esconder una sonrisa

**Propongo que ambos nos quedemos****. Filch nos atraparía**- escribió Lily después de que terminó de reírse

- Por favor- concluyó con los labios sin emitir sonido ante la mirada de desconcierto de Severus.

Al escuchar esto Severus puso los ojos en blanco y se dejo caer en el suelo para instalarse en ese mismo lugar tratando de parecer que la situación lo incomodaba y que solo lo hacía porque no quería que Filch lo atrapara. Lily por su parte aún con una sonrisa se acomodó en las cobijas que había puesto Joselin en el suelo y recordándose que le debería dar una disculpa a la mañana siguiente, se quedó dormida.

Severus tardaba más en dormirse, esa era una situación más bizarra que "su cita", sobre todo por la actitud de ella, Lily lo desconcertaba en demasía, lo que decía, cómo lo miraba, su sonrisa, y todo lo que había pasado ese día, el simple hecho de que ella se disculpara borraba todo rencor contra ellos y esa manera de callar a Joselin, sí hubiese pensado ese hechizo antes... pero había mencionado a Florence y ... Un momento...¡claro!... Joselin debió haber escuchado toda su conversación con Florence y se la había contado a Lily, y... ¿por eso Lily le había pedido disculpas? ¿O'Connor tenía razón y se había acercado a él por lástima?

Severus se enderezó, no iba a aceptar las lástimas de nadie. Tomó sus cosas y salió de la habitación, prefería a Filch que infundir lástima y mucho menos infundirla en Lily

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo, ¿Qué les pareció? Sé que hay muchos flash back pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa jeje

Reviews por fis

Gracias a:

**dulceysnape, **me da gusto que te gustara lo de Hagrid, a decir verdad se me hizo una parte muy tierna jeje y pues espero que este también te guste, y que me sigas diciendo que te parece, cuento contigo jeje

**Carolina, **me alegra que te guste la historia, me disculpo nuevamente por la tardanza pero tuve un fin de semestre muy pesado y pues no tengo todo el tiempo que quisiera para escribir, incluso en las vacaciones, en fin, espero que te guste el capi y me sigas diciendo que te parece, también cuento contigo

Trataré de actualizar pronto pero si no, una disculpa

Besos

Atte

AnA


	28. La verdad detrás de Joselin

Lo sé, soy de lo peor al no actualizar pronto, una disculpa. Espero que disfruten el capi.

* * *

La verdad detrás de Joselin

Lily se removió de entre las cobijas, había tenido un sueño bastante extraño: Caminaba por los corredores, de repente observaba luz al final de un pasillo; caminaba tranquila, esperando que algo pasara, su varita estaba en alto, un peligro la acechaba... siguió caminado hacia la luz, y de repente ya no estaba más en el castillo, ahora estaba en un bosque, a lo lejos podía distinguir a una pareja... los conocía, se acercó más a ellos, eran Severus y Florence, ambos se abrazaban, se besaban y entonces era Lily quién ocupaba el lugar de Florence y...

Lily abrió un ojo y volvió a cerrarlo, sentía mucha pesadez y quería volver a dormir, además aún estaba oscuro, o ¡esa había sido su impresión'... regresó a intentar comprender su sueño, ¿por qué había tomado el lugar de Florence en la escena?- Pues por qué mas- le dijo una vocecilla en su interior- Porque te impactó lo que viste en la enfermería, o ¿no era que creías que tú le gustabas a Snape?

Lily reflexionó, muy bien, lo aceptaba, había creído que ella le gustaba, pero solo porque Joselin se lo había dicho, de otra forma jamás lo hubiera pensado pero... La pelirroja recordó donde estaba, abrió ambos ojos topándose con la cama de Joselin, lo que significaba que... Severus estaba a su espalda, ¿estaría despierto? ¿Cómo sería su expresión cuando dormía? ¿Tan temible?

Bueno la única forma de averiguarlo sería volteándose, así que... lo mejor era que fingiese que estaba dormida solo por si resultaba que Severus estaba despierto.

Primero hizo como si se estiraba, después dio la vuelta completamente, se acomodó y empezó a abrir lentamente los ojos y...

- ¿Dónde estas? - preguntó incorporándose completamente. Trató de vislumbrar mas allá pero no vio nada, ¿estaría en el baño? ¿Ya sería hora de levantarse?

Lily conjuró con su varita la hora, se formaron unas figuras azules que marcaban 9:30.

- ¿Qué?

La chica se levantó y corrió a las ventanas para comprobar que su varita se equivocaba pero al hacerlo, un haz de luz le pegó directo en la cara, lo que la hizo dar un pequeño grito y después quejarse por haber quedado ciega unos segundos..

- ¡Lily! no grites, déjame dormir- le reclamó Joselin desde la cama.

Lily se disculpó al recuperar la vista- No pensé que tus cortinas estuviesen encantadas – agregó. Joselin no contestó, y una respiración profunda le indicó a Lily que había vuelto a dormir. Un poco desconcertada y enfadada decidió que ya que no podía llegar a su primera clase, lo mejor que podía hacer era ir a desayunar, así que entró al baño y en un dos por tres ya estaba lista, vestida con el uniforme. Tomó sus cosas y salió de l habitación preguntándose por qué Severus no la había despertado para ir a la primera clase.

* * *

Severus vio salir a Lily del dormitorio de Josephine, esa mocosa iba saber con quién se estaba metiendo, era el momento preciso para aclarar las cosas. Entró sin llamar a la puerta, dio unos pasos en la habitación, un pequeño rayo de luz se colaba por la cortina mal puesta. Se acercó sigilosamente a la pequeña, puso su varita en alto y gritó:

- _Levicorpus._

Un grito de parte de ella se escuchó mientras su cuerpo se levantaba por los aires para quedar colgada solo por el tobillo.

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó la muchacha despertando por completo mientras luchaba contra su propia bata que se arremolinaba sobre ella por la fuerza de gravedad.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho de dejes de meterte en conversaciones ajenas?

- ¿Conversaciones ajenas? ¿De qué me hablas? ¡Ya bájame!

- No lo haré hasta que aprendas la lección.

- Bájame en este instante, no sé de que lección me hablas- logró articular Joselin.

- ¿no lo sabes? Te lo recordaré. Anoche escuchaste una conversación entre Florence y yo.

- ¿Florence y tu? ah... claro...- Joselin de repente recordó todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

- Así que lo confiesas, pues bien, esta es la última vez que...

- Ahora que lo mencionas- interrumpió Joselin dejando de pelear con su bata al cruzar sus brazos- esa conversación me pareció muy extraña.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Por lo que he entendido Florence te quiere y no va a dejarte nunca más, aunque analizándolo todo, creo que te quiere como novio, pero tu no puedes ser su novio porque tu quieres a Lily como novia, el problema es que también la quiere James, por lo que es muy importante saber a quién quiere Lily ¿no crees?- Severus bajó su varita y Joselin cayó sobre la cama.

- Lo único extraño es lo que dices- le espetó- así que deja de hacer conclusiones que no vienen al caso.

- Claro que vienen al caso, estábamos hablando de tu conversación con Florence, y si Lily me relató bien lo que escuchó, entonces creo que...

- ¿Lily te relató?

- Sí, ella te escuchó, cuando regresó a la enfermería, porque quería pedirte perdón por lo que te dijo Clara.

- No necesito que nadie me pida perdón, como si me importara lo que esos estúpidos dicen.

- Pues a Lily sí le importó, hasta se peleó con ellos.

- ¿Con quienes?

- Con Clara y James- y viendo que Severus no la entendía, Joselin se dispuso a relatarle la discusión entre Lily y sus amigos.

- ¿Ella me defendió?- preguntó Severus anonadado, aunque una mueca de satisfacción salió de su boca, se desvaneció tan pronto como vino, ¿Por qué lo había defendido? Según lo que dijo no era que le tuviera lástima, ¿entonces?

- Lo único que no comprendo es por qué Sirius se enojó con Clara, ni que fuera para tanto que haya tenido una relación con Avery ¿o si? Digo, ni siquiera James se enojó con ella porque de acuerdo a lo que entendí, James la defendió.

- Tal vez ella sea más importante para Black que para Potter, Avery sabía lo que hacía al decírselo.

- Aún así no lo entiendo.

- Imagínate que una persona muy importante para ti se haga...- Severus tardó un momento en continuar- digamos se haga un amigo íntimo de alguien a quien odias, ¿no odiarías a esa persona? Black debe estar sufriendo, me pregunto dónde podrá estar, no fue a clase esta mañana, tal vez podría recordarle la traición que ha sufrido. Se lo merece, ¿no crees?- Joselin no escuchó lo último, parecía muy pensativa, Severus iba a llamarla cuando esta dijo:

- No creo que pudiera odiarlo, tú eres una persona muy importante para mí y eres amigo de mi hermano, al que odio, y no por eso te odio Severus.

El aludido lanzó un resoplido incómodo preguntándose al mismo tiempo hasta cuando seguiría pensando esa mocosa en él como una persona importante, más aun, si algún día cambiaría ese sentimiento por el odio.

- Será mejor que me vaya.

Severus salió. Joselin viendo que no podría volver a dormir decidió alistarse y salir a dar un paseo con Sevsev para que Hagrid lo conociera.

* * *

Joselin llamó a la puerta y pronto Hagrid abrió.

- ¡Hola!- lo saludó la muchacha- Soy Jos- le dijo susurrando pues parecía que Hagrid no la reconocía. El aguardabosques asintió y la muchacha entró, le estaba presentando a Sevsev a Hagrid, cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de alguien más. Era Sirius, estaba sentado en la gran butaca roja del guardabosque.

- ¿No deberías estar en clase?- le preguntó Joselin cuando se acercó a él.

- No estaba de humor- fue la única contestación.

- No he podido convencerlo- dijo Hagrid a modo de disculpa mientras le acercaba una taza de té.

- ¿y por qué no estabas de humor?

- Quisiera no hablar de ello.

- Tampoco he podido sacarle gran cosa- aclaró Hagrid- ¿Y con que este es Sevsev?- preguntó tomando al gatito de los brazos de Joselin y empezando a acariciarlo- Tu dueña me ha hablado mucho de ti- le dijo.

- No me habías dicho que conocías a Hagrid- interrumpió Sirius.

- Lo conocí ayer- El rostro de Sirius se ensombreció, aunque Joselin no lo notó o eso pareció porque no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. - ¿Hagrid podemos volver a jugar a la lotería mágica?

-No veo porque no.- contestó con una sonrisa.

- ¿Juegas Sirius?, entre más seamos mejor- pidió Joselin

- No estoy de humor para jueguitos de niños.- Le espetó con los brazos cruzados puntualizando la última palabra.

- Y niñas- completó Joselin. Le pasó a Sirius a pesar de la negativa, un tablero con varias imágenes de criaturas mágicas para que jugara.

De mala gana Sirius se levantó y empezaron a jugar, el juego se extendió por más tiempo pues las cartas pasaban tan rápido que no les daba tiempo de anotar.

- ¡Sí! El poder absoluto- gritó Sirius cuando completó su tablero, después comenzó a saltar.

- Prepararé algo para almorzar- gruñó Hagrid

- Así es como debes estar siempre- dijo Joselin

- ¿Cómo?

- Sonriendo, si Sirius no sonríe, no es Sirius.- le dijo Joselin con una sonrisa.

- ¿Eso crees?- preguntó acercándosele. Colocó su silla muy cerca de ella y la rodeó con un brazo.

- Sí, eso creo, y también creo que Clara te importa tanto como para enojarte con ella, por lo que deberías perdonarla por lo que hizo, porque las personas perdonan a quienes quieren.

- ¡Qué sabes tú!- le espetó terminando el abrazo- Me imagino que te enteraste por Quejicus ¿no?- preguntó poniéndose de pie- ¡La burla que he de haber sido para todos!

- Te equivocas, no me enteré por él, sino por Lily, además nadie se burló. Lo único que hizo Severus fue decirme que tú debiste actuar de esa manera porque te importa mucho Clara.

- Eso no es cierto. Ella no me importa. Además si así fuera menos la perdonaría, lo que hizo se llama tradición.

- Eso es algo que no entiendo. Yo no veo nada de malo en que ella se haya relacionado con Avery, no me cae muy bien pero...

- ¡ÉL ES UN SLYTHERIN!- gritó como si fuera lo más obvio.

- ¡Severus también lo es!, y no por eso me odias ¿O si?

- Es diferente- alegó volviéndose a sentar en la butaca

- ¿por qué?

- Porque... porque... Porque tú eres ingenua e inocente, no sabes cómo es Quejicus en realidad y Clara sí lo sabía, sabía como era Avery ¿Cuántas veces no la escuché despotricar contra él? y ahora es como si... como si se hubiera relacionado con el propio Señor Oscuro.

- Opino que estas exagerando Sirius y mucho- alegó Hagrid- Y por lo que parece, ella no ha hecho nada malo, su elección no me parece buena pero ella es libre de estar con quien sea.

- ¿Tú también vas a defenderla? ¡De verdad parece que nadie entiende!, ¡es muy lógico!- alegó.

- No lo es- declaró Joselin- No has dado una razón lógica para que estés enojado, por lo que en todo caso, lo lógico sería que tu seas el que no entiende.

- Muy bien, pues no todo es lógica.

- Pero si tu...

- No es tan sencillo como ustedes lo ven. Así que dejen de entrometerse en mi vida porque no son nadie para hacerlo, si me enojo, me peleo u odio a alguien es mi problema - Sirius se levantó y salió enojado de la cabaña.

- Creo que se molestó- comentó Hagrid.

- ¿Pero por qué?- Hagrid solo se encogió de hombros- De veras que a veces no sé cómo pueden sobrevivir esos adolescentes con tanto lío.

- Ya lo entenderás- dijo el guardabosques con una sonrisa de burla antes de iniciar una nueva partida.

* * *

Lily caminó con paso firme al salón de clases, estaba muy conciente de que tendría que ver a sus amigas pero estaba también muy segura de su posición con respecto a Severus, así que ni pensaran que iba a ser ella quien se disculpara, porque no tenían razón.

- Lo siento Lily- una mano delgada la tomó del brazo, era Clara. Lily dejó de caminar.- Yo no quería pelear contigo, ni que te enojarás conmigo..., estaba en una mala situación y no quise gritarte.

- Lo sé clara pero...

- Sí, tenías razón, lo admito, no debí de haberme comportado de esa manera pero yo... Lily por favor tu no te enojes conmigo- le pidió abrazándola—solo quiero que mi amiga siga a mi lado

Lily correspondiendo el abrazo.- Por supuesto Clara, pero no llores- le dijo

- ¡Sabía que se reconciliarían!- Sarah se incluyó en el abrazo, cuando se separaron le dijo a Lily- La verdad me tenías muy preocupada, como no llegaste a dormir...

- Dormí en el cuarto de Joselin. ¿Y Sirius? ¿Ya hablaste con él?- preguntó dirigiéndose a Clara.

- No, no entró a la primera clase y ni James ni Remus parecen haberlo visto, por lo que dijeron parece que él tampoco durmió en la torre.

- Bueno, lo mejor será que aclare su mente, ya tendrás oportunidad de hablar con él.

- Oportunidades muchas pero que el me permita volverle a hablar creo que nunca.

- No seas pesimista, vamos, entremos al salón.- les dijo Lily.

* * *

- ¿Dónde estará? - preguntó James mientras que él, Peter y Remus entraban a un salón vacío, tenían hora libre. Peter y Remus se sentaron. James permaneció de pie pues estaba muy intranquilo desde que se enteró que Lily no había ido a dormir a la torre de Gryffindor.

- ¿Lily o Sirius?- preguntó Remus, quien sacó un libro y empezó a leer o eso quería.

- ¡Sirius me las va a pagar! mira que llevar se el mapa sin decírnoslo.

- No quería que lo encontráramos.

- Claro y tampoco puedo buscarla a ella. ¿Y por qué lo defendió?- preguntó de repente.

- ¿Sirius?- preguntó Peter.

- ¡No seas tonto colagusano!, Lily, ¿por qué defendió tanto a ese?

- Tal vez porque tenía razón- contestó Remus- además dado de que han convivido más tiempo...

- Nadie se lleva mejor con Snape una vez que lo conoces.

- Excepto Joselin, Florence y Lily- le aclaró

James lanzó un grito de frustración. -¿Por qué Remus? ¿Por qué tuvo razón al defenderlo? ¿Y por qué demonios me tuve que enamorar de ella?

- No lo sé James, son muy complejos los sentimientos.

- Si tan solo me diera una oportunidad. Si tan solo me dejara probarle que somos el uno para el otro, si tan solo... no pido demasiado- alegó dejándose caer en una silla- Yo lo daría todo por ella, ¿quién no lo haría?, ella es perfecta en todos los sentidos, inteligente, divertida, sus ojos, su cabellos, su sonrisa...

- No te desanimes, creo que si te disculpas apropiadamente... Aún puedes conquistarla.

James suspiró- Mejor cambiemos de tema- dijo y se hizo el silencio por unos momentos- la verdad es que la clase con Moriarty me aburre- comenzó a decir- el otro día él... espera, me acabo de acordar de algo, ¡claro!, con todo lo que pasó ayer se me olvidó decirte. Cuando salimos en busca de Sirius me topé con el profesor y con él estaba una muchacha, me parece que de sexto, en fin, al verme me hizo acercarme y dijo que ya que esa muchacha le estaba preguntando sobre ti, yo sería el más indicado en contestar a sus preguntas, la chica se ruborizó y pidiendo disculpas se alejó.

- ¿Por qué estaría preguntando por mí?- preguntó Peter

- Sobre tí no, sobre Remus.

- ¡Ah!

- ¿Por qué preguntaría sobre mí?- esta vez fue Remus el de la pregunta

- ¿Bromeas? Pues porque le gustas.

- No seas ridículo.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? Ni que estuvieras tan feo para que no le interesaras a nadie, con esta van dos.

- ¿Dos?

- No dirás que Sarah no cuenta.

- Ella solo confundió el aprecio que me tiene por otra cosa.

- Eso no es cierto y lo sabes, ella te quiere, más explícito no pudo haber sido, hasta un licántropo se podría dar cuenta.

- ¡Un licántropo!- repitió Peter riéndose

- Muy bien- continuó Remus- digamos que le gusto.

- Y ella te gusta.

- Esa no es la suposición que hice.

- Por favor Remus, ¿o crees que no nos damos cuenta de que la miras cuando ella está distraída? Creíste que no nos daríamos cuenta ¿eh?- preguntó cuando Remus le dirigió una mirada culpable- Pues aunque eres muy reservado y muy buen actor al pretender no sentir nada por nadie, lo descubrimos, y por lo tanto no puedes seguir mintiéndonos.

- Muy bien Cornamenta- dijo algo nervioso por haber sido descubierto- supongamos que es cierto, sabes que no podría haber nada entre nosotros, mas bien entre mí y nadie más.

- ¿Por qué? Ya te dije que no eres tan feo.

- Sabes de lo que hablo.

- Esa es una nimiedad, ¡detalles!

- Yo diría un gran detalle.

- Y yo diría que dejaras de preocuparte por eso, solo es un contratiempo de un día cada mes, es mas, si lo vemos así, ella tendría más días malos que tú al mes.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Peter

- Colagusano, ¡vete a dormir!, estas son pláticas de adultos- le reprochó James- Entonces Remus ¿Qué dices? Yo podría arreglar una cita con Sarah o con esta muchacha, le preguntaré Moriarty sobre ella.

- Muchas gracias James, pero tendré que declinar tu ofrecimiento, en este momento solo me interesan los estudios.

- Y Sarah...- agregó James

Remus meneó la cabeza dando por perdido el asunto y prosiguió a seguir leyendo su libro.

* * *

La hora de la comida había llegado, las tres gryffindor se sentaron juntas. Clara estaba muy atenta de las personas que entraban al Gran Comedor, sin embargo Sirius no hacía su aparición. Poco después llegaron los muchachos. A James se le iluminaron los ojos al ver a Lily y sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó y la abrazó por detrás.

- ¿Qué te ocurre?- preguntó Lily asustada- ¡Suéltame!- pedía mientras forcejeaba con esos brazos fuertes.

- Me alegra que estés bien- le dijo plantándole un beso en la mejilla- Lily se paralizó y James al darse cuenta la soltó y se alejó un poco, - Lo siento- dijo tomando asiento a su lado – Es solo que nos tenías muy preocupados ¿Dónde estabas?

- Ella durmió en el cuarto de Joselin- contestó Sarah al ver que Lily aún no podía articular nada, de hecho parecía desconcertada.

- Muy bien- fue la respuesta de James- Por cierto, sobre lo de ayer... Te debo una disculpa, no debí de gritarte, y menos cuando.... tenías la razón.

- Si... no hay problema- logró decir Lily y se metió un bocado grande de pasta a la boca, así tendría excusa para no hablar.

- ¿Han sabido algo de... de él?- preguntó Clara, aguantando la respiración, como si así la respuesta fuera a ser positiva.

- No, no lo hemos visto- contestó Remus- No ha entrado a ninguna clase.

- Pero no te preocupes- le pidió James- Tiene que aparecer en algún momento, probablemente podremos verlo en el entrenamiento.

- Si está tan enojado como para no entrar a clases y ni siquiera venir al Comedor, no creo que quiera verme en el entrenamiento.

- Tal vez pero... mira, dale un poco de tiempo, es un testarudo pero ya veras que tarde o temprano va a comprender- le dijo James para reconfortarla.

Clara solo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

La comida pasó sin más contrariedades.

* * *

El día se pasó muy rápido para Joselin, era muy divertido estar con Hagrid y con Fang. Tuvo que tomar la poción mientras estaba ahí. El guardabosque la acompañó hasta la puerta del castillo cuando empezó a oscurecer y pronto Joselin estaba dentro rumbo a su habitación. Lo que no esperaba era encontrar a Sirius en ella.

- No puedo creerlo hip - dijo al verla. Estaba sentado en una esquina blandiendo ante él un pergamino.

- ¿Qué es lo que no puedes creer?- preguntó Joselin dejando en el suelo a Sevsev después de cerrar la puerta.- ¿Y qué haces aquí? ¿Y de dónde es ese olor?- Aunque supo de inmediato de donde provenía, pues vio varias botellas vacías, olía a alcohol.

Sirius intentó incorporarse pero no pudo, por lo que decidió quedarse donde estaba. Se sentía mareado.

- No puedo creer hip que hip tu seas Josephine.

La aludida se quedó perpleja ante semejante declaración. Si Sirius lo sabía estaba muerta, Severus la iba a matar. ¿Qué debía hacer? Correr era la mejor opción. Sí, empacaría sus cosas y... pero ¿Cómo saldría de Hogwarts?, estaba tan bien protegida que no podría entrar a menos que... no ya no tenía poción para convertirse en gato y de esa forma no podría hacerse cargo de Sevsev. Que dilema, pero lo mejor era salir de ahí lo antes posible.

Joselin corrió al ropero, sacó su maleta y empezó a meter sus pertenencias.

- ¿Qué hip haces? hip.

- ¿Podrías esperar hasta mañana para decírselo?- preguntó Joselin poniendo una cara de súplica.- Aunque si esperaras una semana o un mes no habría ningún problema- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

- ¿Decírselo hip? ¿A quién?- Sirius la miraba extrañado.

- ¿A quién? Pues a... a él- Joselin contestó como si fuera lo más obvio. ¿A quién más le interesaría que no se descubriera que ella era Josephine? Y...- ¿Cómo lo supiste?

- Aquí hip- le dijo enserándole el pergamino que antes había estado blandiendo.- Josephine Karkarov.

Joselin se acercó entre intrigada y temerosa a la vez, ¿Qué era ese pergamino y cómo es que decía que ella era Josephine?

Sirius al verla acercarse apretó con fuerza el pergamino a su pecho como para protegerlo, después rió.

- No, no, no, no. No hip debo decirte, hip es un secreto hip.- dijo en un murmullo.

- ¿Qué es un secreto?

- El mapa hip un secreto.

- ¿Qué mapa?- a estas alturas Josephine ya estaba a menos de un metro de distancia.

- El mapa del merodeador hip. Es un mapa de Hogwarts.

- ¿De Hogwarts?- Joselin se acercó aún más, debía de ver ese pergamino pero temía que si hacía un movimiento brusco él se alejaría, la verdad parecía a un pequeño perrito.

- Si hip pero tú...- Sirius dejó libre una de sus manos que resguardaban el pergamino y la posó en la mejilla de Joselin- tu no... Pobre de ti hip que tu propio padre le pusiera el mismo nombre hip a tu hermana hip...

- ¿Mismo nombre?- Joselin se quedó un momento pensando en lo que eso significaba.

- Pero no te preocupes hip- dijo Sirius acercándosele- no se lo diremos a nadie...

Joselin se puso de pie sin inmutarse ante la caía de Sirius boca abajo. Ahora tenía el pergamino con ella. Lo abrió y se quedó de piedra, el pergamino estaba en blanco, lo miró varias veces por varios lados pero no había nada escrito en él.

- ¡Sirius!- lo llamó- ¿Por qué no hay nada? ¿Dónde está el mapa de Hogwarts?

No hubo respuesta, así que Joselin desperada se volvió para preguntarle pero, Sirius estaba roncando.

Tiró el pergamino a la basura furiosa por tan mala educación, después decidió tomar un baño para tranquilizarse y pensar en el asunto:

1.- Sirius sabía que se llamaba Josephine pero aún ignoraba que ella y su hermana eran la misma persona.

2.- Sirius lo descubrió por ese pergamino en blanco.

3.- El misterio era ¿Qué era ese pergamino? ¿En realidad un mapa de Hogwarts? El mapa del merodeador había dicho.

4.- ¿Qué hacía Sirius ahí? y ¿Por qué estaba en ese estado?

- _Miau_- fue la única respuesta a sus pensamientos. Por lo menos estaba a salvo, y Severus no la mataría y podría seguir viviendo en Hogwarts, lo que le recordaba que esa había sido una de sus mejores decisiones y pronto iría a la competencia a Londres con Severus.

Salió del baño y sacó de la basura el pergamino, después se metió bajo las cobijas, ignorando al bulto que roncaba en la esquina. Hacía frío y no tenía sentido estarle dando vuelta al asunto, debería esperar hasta que Sirius se despertara, quien se tenía bien merecido quedarse en el suelo sin cobijas. Sin embargo... si ese era un mapa, de solo imaginar que no hubiese límites para estar en el castillo, las posibilidades que eso implicaba, además de saber las identidades de las personas, o ¿sería solo de ella?...

* * *

Valla nochecita que había tenido, debió haberse quedado dormido en el suelo de habitación, estaba torcido y le dolía mucho el cuello. Se desperezó y se encontró con una mirada fulminante. Todavía estaba oscuro, lo que agradeció mientras su mirada se acostumbraba.

- ¡Joselin! que...- logró articular mientras se enderezaba- ¿Qué haces en mi habitación?- preguntó quedamente. Le dolía la cabeza y tenía mucha sed.

- ¿Tú habitación?- Le gritó Joselin indignada. Estaba sentada a unos metros de él. Sirius se tapó los oídos. - ¿Después de que no me dejaste dormir con tus ronquidos dices que esta es tu habitación?

- ¡Shhhhhhh!- le ordenó -¿Podrías bajar la voz por favor?- dijo tomándose la cabeza, sentía que le iba a estallar.- ¿Tendrás una poción para el dolor?- preguntó al darse cuenta de conde estaba.

- ¡NO!- contestó Joselin enojada. No había dormido en casi toda la noche y estaba muy cansada.

- ¡Luces mal!-le dijo Sirius levantándose- Deberías tomar un baño y no desvelarte tanto.- Joselin le iba a gritar lo que opinaba al respecto cuando recordó todo lo que quería preguntarle.

- ¿Qué hacías aquí Sirius?

- ¿Qué?- fue la respuesta. Sirius se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama.

- ¿Que por qué estabas aquí anoche cuando regresé?

- ¡Shhhhhhh! ¡Qué mala eres! ¿Qué nunca has tenido una cruda?

- ¿Cruda? Mmmm... Solo había escuchado de la -cruda realidad-, contestó.

- ...Olvidaba tu inocencia- dijo con una sonrisita de burla- Yo me refiero a los efectos después de una borrachera, que supongo nunca has tenido.

- No.

-Lo sabía- dijo. Se revolvió la cabellera con la mano y sonrió para si mismo con autosuficiencia.

- Eso no responde mi pregunta- explicó Joselin poniéndose de pie con las manos a la cintura- Y si no me dices...

- ¿Qué pregunta?- contestó enderezándose un poco sosteniéndose con los brazos.

Joselin le dio la espalda y respiró profundamente hasta que sintió que las ganas de ahorcarlo desaparecieran.- Pregunté, que qué hacías aquí ayer.

- ¡OH! eso,- Sirius se incorporó para quedar sentado en el borde de la cama. Joselin se giró para verlo. El chico se pasó una mano por el cabello y exhaló- Ayer con Hagrid me extralimite, les grite y ustedes eran los que menos tenían la culpa, y lamento mucho haberles dicho que no son nadie para meterse en mi vida, me comporté como un idiota y por eso te esperé a que llegaras ,para pedirte una disculpa. Lo siento- concluyó agachando la mirada como si esperara una reprimenda.

Joselin sonrió al verlo, no era que pensara que necesitaba una disculpa, no era para tanto, le habían dicho cosas peores, así que no iba a negársela aunque...

- ¿Lo siento? ¿Crees que un lo siento es suficiente?- le preguntó indignada- Pues no creo que lo sientas tanto si mientras me esperabas estuviste bebiendo.

- ¡No fue por gusto!- se defendió- Yo pensaba tomar un poco y cuando llegaras pensé que podrías acompañarme pero... tardaste y mucho y perdí la cuenta.- dijo cabizbajo dejando yacer su rostro entre sus manos.

- Pues... me tardé porque estaba muy dolida por lo que dijiste, estuve llorando...- Joselin le dio la espalda nuevamente para darle más drama al asunto, tal vez podría considerar ser una actriz mágica.

- ¿Llorando?- preguntó Sirius con un tono de angustia.

- Sí, llorando, nunca me habían dicho cosas tan feas- Se dio un pellizco y se giró para darle la cara a Sirius. No podía ver su expresión pues su visión ahora ya estaba disminuida por las lágrimas.

- No, no llores pequeña- le pidió ubicándose instantáneamente de pie frente a ella. Después la jaló hacia él y la abrazó. Joselin no esperaba esa reacción así que se quedó quieta entre sus brazos. - No llores por favor, yo no quise hacerte daño.- Sirius la alejó un poco y tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Joselin, la miró y se limitó a limpiar con sus pulgares las huellas de las lágrimas derramadas.- Perdóname.

- Yo... no sé...- dijo titubeante. Con esa mirada de perrito Joselin estaba a punto de ser quien le pidiera perdón por la escena. No había notado la calidez que emanaban sus ojos y se sentía culpable por ser la causa de esa cara de tristeza. El silencio la embargó dejándola sin argumentos.

- Haré lo que sea- dijo de pronto- Lo que tú quieras con tal de que me perdones.

Lo que tú quieras Esas palabras fueron como un rayo que la golpeó. Joselin desvió la mirada para concentrase en su objetivo.

- ¿Lo que sea?- preguntó con timidez para tantear el terreno.

- Lo que sea- remarcó- Solo dilo.- Joselin sonrió y respiró muy hondo.

- Quiero que me expliques qué es esto- La chica sacó de una bolsa de su pijama el pergamino que había ocupado su mente durante gran parte de la noche. Sirius abrió los ojos como platos sorprendido al reconocerlo.

* * *

Holas pues aquí esta el capi, es pequeño, pero ya viene el otro.

De nuevo una disculpa, pero no saben el tormento que fue la escuela jaja

Carolina, te he de decir que sí pienso hacer que ellos dos tengan algun tipo de relación, pero aún creo que es muy pronto jeje y tengo algunos planes previos para Severus jeje.

Reviews por fis.

Atte

AnitaMarel


	29. El concurso

HOLAS... Pues aquí está el capítulo, ojala les guste.

______________________________________________________________________________________

El CONCURSO

- Quiero que me expliques qué es esto- La chica sacó de una bolsa de su pijama el pergamino que había ocupado su mente durante gran parte de la noche. Sirius abrió los ojos como platos sorprendido al reconocerlo.

- ¿Eso?- preguntó nervioso- Pues es solo un pergamino ¿Qué más?

- No lo sé, tal vez el mapa del merodeador- soltó Joselin tan pronto que a Sirius casi le da un shock de la impresión.

- ¿El..mapapa...del merodeador?- preguntó incrédulo.

- Sí, el mapa del merodeador, ¿Qué estas sordo?- Sirius no contestó- Sirius por favor, dime como usarlo, anoche dijiste que era un mapa de Hogwarts, además tengo derecho a saber cómo supiste cuál era mi nombre verdadero- argumentó al ver que Sirius no se inmutaba para responder, aunque pensó que no debió recordarle lo de su nombre, tal vez ahora que estaba lúcido llegara a otra conclusión.

- Anoche...- empezó a decir despacio como si le explicara a un chico de kinder- estaba borracho, lo que sea que haya dicho debió haber sido cosa de mi imaginación, así que lo mejor será que lo olvides porque... ¡No me veas así Joselin!- le ordenó alejándose.

- ¿Así cómo?

- Como lo estas haciendo, porque yo no sé de que estas hablando.

- ¿No lo sabes?- preguntó indignada- ¿O no quieres decirme tu secreto?

- No sé de que secreto hablas.

- Muy bien, si solo fue tu imaginación de borracho, tal vez deba tirar este pergamino.

- Como gustes. Tíralo aquí- le indicó Sirius acercándole el bote de basura verde que estaba a un lado del escritorio.

- De acuerdo- Joselin lo arrojó en el cesto- Ahora préstame tu varita.

- ¿Mi varita? ¿Para qué?

- Para quemar la basura, ¿no crees que ya está muy lleno el cesto?

- No, está perfectamente, además los elfos vendrán pronto a buscarla y...

- Entonces yo iré por mi varita- Sirius la detuvo. Joselin lo agradeció porque si no tendría que inventar quien sabe que cosa para justificar no tener varita.- ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó la chica de tono casual.

- Tienes razón, es un secreto.

- No te preocupes- le dijo volviendo a tomar el pergamino. Sirius dejó el cesto en el suelo- Yo cuidaré tu secreto.

- No es solo mío. Así que no me pidas que te diga nada más porque no puedo, si quieres pídeme otra cosa.

- No quiero otra cosa, así que si no me lo dices, lo mejor es que te vallas. - le dijo señalándole la puesta- Pero eso sí, yo me quedo con esto porque voy a revelar por mi cuenta el secreto, ¿lo entiendes Black?- El rostro del aludido se contorsionó de dolor al escuchar su apellido.

- Bien, te lo diré.- Joselin sonrió, lo había logrado.- Si los que comparten el secreto lo permiten.

- ¿Qué?- gritó.

- Hicimos un juramento cuando lo hicimos por lo que...

- ¿Tú lo hiciste?

- Sí, pero ese no es el punto. Si ellos lo aceptan entonces...

- ¿Quiénes son ellos?- Sirius no contestó, pero Joselin entendió el silencio- James y Remus ¿Verdad? - preguntó maravillada.- Entonces no habrá problema, ellos aceptarán contarme ¿no?

- Deberé preguntarles, aunque la verdad no tendría que hacerlo después de su traición.

- ¿Y cuándo les preguntarás?- Joselin omitió el último comentario.

- Supongo que hoy cuando los vea- la chica asintió- pero eso sí, si ellos no aceptan tú deberás olvidar el asunto ¿De acuerdo?

- Sí, pero quiero estar presente cuando les preguntes.

- Como gustes.

- Entonces es un trato- Joselin extendió la mano y Sirius la estrechó, sin embargo la chica se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien, Sirius estaba serio.- Necesito algo más para poder perdonarte.

- ¿Algo más?- preguntó receloso, parecía temeroso ante la nueva petición.

- Sí, quiero que vuelvas a ser amigo de James, Remus, Peter y de las chicas, especialmente de Clara, por favor Sirius- le pidió al ver que el chico iba a protestar- ustedes siempre han sido amigos y ahora también son mis amigos,... los únicos a parte de Severus y no quiero que ninguno este triste o enojado, y quiero que Sirius sonría, que sea todo como antes.- Joselin le dedicó una sonrisa tímida.

- ¡Tú si que eres una sentimental!- exclamó Sirius riendo, sin embargo la volvió a abrazar, esta vez Joselin le correspondió- Te prometo que lo intentaré pero no creo que todo vuelva a ser como antes.

- Pero...

- Las cosas no son tan sencillas, se necesita tiempo para volver a confiar, sobre todo cuando son las personas que quieres quienes te defraudan.

- Pero...

- Shhhhhhh... Ya has hablado mucho y has pedido muchas cosas, y todavía me duele la cabeza- rió- Así que déjame por un momento disfrutar del silencio contigo.

Joselin iba a protestar. Ni que hubiera hablado tanto y ni que lo que le había pedido fuera la gran cosa, además ni que ella fuera la causante de su dolor de cabeza, sin embargo... Sin embargo... Decidió no decir nada, el silencio era agradable, además... había entendido que Sirius era vulnerable, igual que ella, igual que Severus, aunque ambos aparentaban ser duros, que nadie podía lastimarlos, al final de cuentas volvían a ser humanos.

- ¿QUÉ OCURRE AQUÍ?- Sirius y Joselin se separaron, aunque Sirius siguió abrazándola por el hombro.

- Severus...- dijo Joselin con un hilo de voz, estaba sorprendida, había llamado a Severus con el poder de la mente.

- ¡Será mejor que la sueltes Black o no respondo!- dijo amenazante dando dos pasos hacia ellos.

- ¿Por qué tanta agresividad Snape? Ella y yo solo estábamos abrazados.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- le gritó Snape omitiendo el comentario anterior, mientras observaba a Joselin de arriba abajo para asegurarse de que no estaba lastimada.

- Eso, es nuestro asunto- Sirius estrechó a Joselin más cerca- Así que no te metas en lo que no te importa.

Severus lo miró iracundo, pero después en su rostro se curvó una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Le diste de beber a Joselin ¿no es así? - preguntó al ver las botellas vacías, a Joselin le dio miedo el tono de voz- Por eso estás aquí, para aprovecharte de ella.

- Por supuesto que no- gritó Sirius defendiéndose- Jamás haría algo tan despreciable, aunque tú no podrías decir lo mismo.

- Es cierto, el no me dio de beber nada, aunque pensó en invitarme pero como llegue tarde...- La mirada de triunfo de Severus dejó congelada a Josephine.

- ¿Black tomó mientras tú no estabas? ¿Aquí, en tu habitación?

- Sí

- ¿y estaba esperándote para invitarte a beber?

- No precisamente, lo que ocurrió fue que...

- ¿Sabes que beber amerita la expulsión?- preguntó Severus a Joselin encantado por la posibilidad que se abría ante él. La chica se puso pálida.

- ¿Sirius? ¿Es cierto?- preguntó inmediatamente, en busca de que negara lo que Severus había dicho.

- Está prohibido beber dentro de las instalaciones de Hogwarts- dijo Sirius con voz monótona- La infracción conlleva a la expulsión- recitó.

- ¡NOOO!... No pueden expulsarte...

- Sí pueden- confirmó Severus llegando hasta ella- Ahora, Joselin, será mejor que me acompañes, fungirás como testigo.- La tomó del brazo jalándola.

- ¿Testigo?

- Le diremos al director lo que ha ocurrido.

- No Severus, si no decimos nada no podrán expulsarlo.

- Lo siento Joselin- aunque la aludida sintió que no era cierto- Pero es mi deber acusarlo, por lo que Black, lo mejor que podrías hacer es ir a empacar tus pertenencias.

Joselin sintió como el abrazo se deshacía y Sirius se apartaba.

- No Sirius, no te preocupes, lo negaré.

- No quiero involucrarte Joselin, lo mejor será que me valla.- El chico se alejó y caminó hacia la salida.

- Sirius espera...- Severus la detuvo.

- Él tiene razón- le dijo cuando se cerró la puerta.- No te involucres, a menos que sea para hacer lo correcto.

- Pero Severus, no... No podemos hacer eso. No digas nada por favor.

- ¿Quieres que mienta?- preguntó fingiendo estar sorprendido.

- No, solo no quiero que digas nada.

- Es mi deber.

- Entonces si tú dices algo, yo diré que...

- ¿Vas a amenazarme? - dijo riéndose por la simple ocurrencia, pero al ver la seriedad de Joselin continuó-¿Qué vas a decir? ¿Que soy un mortífago? No tienes pruebas, ¿Qué he hecho pociones ilegales? Tampoco tienes pruebas. Así que saca de tu cabeza el hecho de que puedes amenazarme.- Joselin lo miró extrañada, ¿En verdad pensaba Severus que iba a amenazarlo con eso? Ni que quisiera meterlo a Azkaban.

- Diré quien soy en realidad, diré que soy Joselin, se lo diré a tus amigos mortífagos y a tus enemigos gryffindor.- Severus no respondió pero Joselin sabía que se estaba aguantando las ganas de gritarle, así que continuó en un tono más amable tomándolo de la manga- Por favor Severus, no me obligues a hacerlo.

El aludido se soltó y salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

______________________________________________________________________________________

¿Le importaba tanto Black como para amenazarlo a él? ¿A él que la había protegido y había aceptado sus miles de tonterías? ¿A él, cuya vida se vio destruida literalmente cuando la conoció? ¿Cómo se atrevía? Era una ingrata, y ahora lo amenazaba, además... ¿Qué no era conciente del peligro que suponía si ella hablaba? Se estaría poniendo la soga al cuello y él la seguiría, esa niña no entendía lo peligrosos que eran los mortífagos, si ellos se enteraban podrían matarla...y que era esa tontería de amenazarlo para salvar el pellejo de ese mal nacido que...

Chocó contra alguien.

- Fíjate por dónde vas imbe... Evans- corrigió al reconocer la cabellera pelirroja.

- Lo siento Severus- se disculpó enderezándose- Llevo un poco de prisa.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó deteniéndola del brazo antes de que volviera a echarse a correr.

- Black sigue desaparecido y McGonagall no esperará a escuchar nuestra explicación si no aparece.

- ¿McGonagall?

- ¿No recuerdas que tenemos que presentarnos hoy ante ella?

- ¡Por Merlín! Lo había olvidado.

- ¿Qué? Severus esto es importante, si no nos presentamos...

- Estaré ahí, no te alteres- dijo huraño soltándola.

- Muy bien, pero si no encontramos a Black...

- Debe estar en su sala común.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Lo has visto?

Claro que había visto a ese imbécil.

- Nos veremos al rato.- fue su respuesta. Severus empezó a caminar.

- Espera...

- ¿Qué quieres?

- No había podido preguntarte pero... yo solo me preguntaba por qué no me despertaste ayer, teníamos la misma clase y, bueno, si yo me hubiera despertado antes...

- No me quedé ahí. Salí en cuanto se durmieron.

- ¿Por qué?

- Recordé que tenía cosas que hacer.

- Ah.- Fue la respuesta. ¿Había desilusión en su voz?

- Será mejor que busques a Black- le dijo Severus para cambiar el tema- No quiero recibir una reprimenda por su culpa.

- Sí claro- Lily se despidió con un ademán de la cabeza y se fue. Severus la miró hasta que su cabellera pelirroja se perdía en una esquina.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Joselin se dejó caer en la cama después de que Severus había salido. No quería ponerse en evidencia, tanto por ella como por Severus, pero tampoco quería que expulsaran a Sirius.

Joselin bufó, el muy tonto de Severus con su no tienes pruebas la hacía sentirse mal, ¿Cómo podía creerla capaz de semejante maldad?... Se giró sobre la colcha y miró las botellas vacías, si Severus no las hubiera visto... pero... ¡eso era!, si no tenían pruebas no podrían expulsar a Sirius.

Se levantó con un salto y se dirigió hacia el ropero, sacó una bolsa de mano grande, adornada toda de flores, y metió las botellas, lo único que debería hacer era desaparecerlas, pero... ¿Cómo? Caminó durante unos momentos y al mirar por la ventana surgió la respuesta: El Bosque Prohibido.

Se abrigó con una capa pues los días se habían estado volviendo muy fríos, y salió de su habitación. Hizo todo el trayecto hasta la puerta del castillo con mucho cuidado para que no se escuchara el repiqueteo de las botellas y para no toparse con algún maestro y con Severus que sospecharían inmediatamente.

Al estar fuera del castillo respiró a gusto, sin embargo aún temerosa caminó lento y fingió que nada pasaba.

Llegó a los límites del bosque y caminó hacia dentro, no quería adentrarse mucho porque Dumbledore le había dicho que era muy peligroso y que estaba prohibido y no quería que el se enojara. Ahora estaba a unos 10 metros, aún podía ver la claridad del límite. Se hincó y se dio cuenta de que no tenía con que cavar, tomó unas cuantas ramas e intentó hacer un hoyo con ellas pero se desesperó y decidió que sus manos eran serían más rápidas, así que cavo y cavo hasta que obtuvo un buen hueco.

Sin pensarlo estrelló una de las botellas contra un árbol y de dio cuenta de que debió de haber envuelto la botella con algo para que no se regaran los pedazos. Frustrada por que no se le ocurrió eso antes, se puso a juntar los pedazos de vidrio, sin embargo no fue nada fácil y se hizo varios cortes en las manos, pues algunas partes estaban escondidas entre los arbustos...Más valía que Sirius supiera apreciar lo que hacía y consiguiera que permitieran que ella supiera el secreto de ese pergamino.

Cuando creyó conveniente terminar con la búsqueda, se quitó su capa con sus manos ensangrentadas y colocó las botellas en esta, después volvió a estrellarlas contra el árbol. El proceso dio resultado y pronto todas las botellas en cachitos estuvieron dentro del hoyo, así que se dispuso a taparlo con sus manos, esta vez fue más duro puesto que los cortes le molestaban y el contacto con la tierra le provocaba mucho dolor. Al finalizar tomó su bolsa y cualquier evidencia que hubiera de su presencia, por algo había leído sobre detectives, y enrolló sus manos en su capa que para ese momento le ardían.

Regresó rápidamente al castillo, sin embargo cuando estuvo dentro demoró su llegada a su cuarto por si Severus estaba ahí con Dumbledore, sabía que no iba a poder mentirle a él, se detuvo al ver salir de un salón a McGonagall, Severus, Lily y Sirius. Corrió hacia ellos.

- NO ES CIERTO, PROFESORA- gritó al llegar. - Fue una confusión.

- ¿De qué habla?- Joselin no contestó al ver las miradas de extrañeza de los demás, Sirius le sonrió y negó con la cabeza- En fin, recuerden que los quiero temprano mañana a las 8- dijo como si no la hubiera oído- No lleven mucho equipaje y no te preocupes Joselin, yo iré a despertarte- Dijo la profesora frunciendo los labios como si no le agradara la idea.

- Un momento ¿Qué no va a expulsar a Sirius?

- ¿Expulsarlo? ¿Por qué?

- Nadie es expulsado por faltar a unas cuantas clases Joselin- contestó Sirius aún riendo.

- ¡Ah!- contestó desconcertada.

- Cosa que no volveré a tolerar- le advirtió la profesora- Ahora vallan a comer algo, los necesito con un buen semblante.- La profesora se alejó y Joselin los encaró.

- ¿Qué ocurre aquí? ¡Severus! ¿Qué paso?

- No puedo permitirme perder el viaje a Londres.- explicó como si fuera lo más obvio.

- ¿Qué?- estalló Joselin- Si no tenías intención de hacerlo ¿por qué me....? Y luego yo...- dijo a punto de llorar. Se llevó las manos envueltas en la túnica a la cabeza para intentar calmarse.

- ¿Qué te pasó?- Sirius se adelantó y desenvolvió las manos, su cara fue de susto. En sus manos había una mezcla de tierra y sangre.

- ¿Qué locura hiciste?- la regañó Severus. Joselin gimoteó.

- Yo no quería.... y tuve que eliminar la evidencia...y fui al bosque... y enterré las botellas y... me corté y.... como no tenía pala tuve que usar las manos BUAHHHHH.- Terminó su explicación en llanto.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso tontita?- preguntó Sirius abrazándola entre divertido, preocupado y complacido.

- Por que no quería que te expulsaran BUAHHHHH.

- ¿Y porqué no usaste la varita?- Severus y Joselin miraron a Lily.

- Por qué va a ser Lily, si revisaban su varita se darían cuenta de lo que hizo ¿No es así?- le preguntó Sirius levantándole el rostro, la chica asintió- Lo ves, mi Joselin es muy lista.

- ¿TÚ JOSELIN?- repitió Severus vociferando separándolo de ella. La aludida dejó de llorar- No es tuya idiota ¿me escuchaste?

- Lo sé, no te alteres Quejicus, solo lo dije de cariño.

- ¡Vamos a curarte esas manos!- le ordenó Snape a Joselin tomándola del brazo.

- Fue por mi culpa, yo la llevaré a la enfermería.- dijo Sirius.

- ¿Estas loco? En la enfermería pronto se enterará todo mundo. Además ni creas que es tu culpa, no eres tan importante para ella.- Severus le dirigió una mirada de que lo mejor que podía hacer era mantenerse lejos, empujó a Joselin tomándola aún del brazo para que caminara y pronto estuvieron lejos. Joselin ni se atrevió a abrir la boca para protestar, y pronto se dio cuenta de que no iban a su habitación, sino que caminaban por las mazmorras.

Entraron en la sala común de Slytherin y después caminaron hacia la habitación de Snape, quien al entrar cerró la puerta con un encantamiento. Sentó a Joselin a la fuerza en la cama, después rebuscó en su baúl y sacó varias botellas pequeñas de colores oscuros, gasas y vendas. Joselin esperaba el sermón pero este no llegó.

Severus tomó una silla y la arrimó hacia ella, dejó todo su material en la cama a un lado de Joselin. Sin mirarla, tomó una de sus manos y la apuntó con la varita, uno por uno empezaron a salir los pedazos de vidrio, después vertió una sustancia de una botella verde y con un lienzo limpio empezó a limpiar la mano - ¡AHHH!, ¿QUÉ HACES?... ¡DETENTE!, ME DUELE - Joselin intentó quitar la mano pero Severus la sujetó fuertemente sin mirarla ni decir una palabra. Joselin al ver la reacción desistió y se aguantó.

Cuando Severus estuvo satisfecho con esa limpieza le puso otra sustancia de color morado, eso fue un poco refrescante y el dolor cesó, sin embargo sintió un cosquilleo y vio como las heridas empezaban a cerrar, para finalizar le puso una pomada de aspecto amarillento y le vendó la mano.

Joselin miró por primera vez a Severus, tenía los labios fruncidos y parecía estar muy concentrado en lo que hacía. Tomó la otra mano y repitió la operación, esta vez Joselin se mordió la lengua para evitar gritarle, no quería provocarlo.

Al terminar, Severus recogió todas las cosas, Joselin no se movió y esperó pacientemente sin decir ni pío hasta que Severus regresó y se colocó frente a ella.

- Quiero que quede muy claro Josephine, pues no lo voy a repetir...

- Joselin- lo corrigió.

- DIJE JOSEPHINE PORQUE ESA ES QUIEN ERES- le gritó- Ahora escúchame- Se sentó frente a ella y la tomó de los brazos- Es la última vez que haces algo tan estúpido para salvar el pellejo de alguien ¿Entiendes? El ir al Bosque Prohibido no tiene gracia, es un lugar muy peligroso, pudiste salir lastimada en tu jueguito, ¿qué tal si alguna criatura te hubiera atacado?, ¿qué tal si te hubiera saltado algún pedazo de vidrio en el ojo?- Joselin negó ante tal posibilidad- No... Por supuesto que no pensaste, porque ese es el asunto, nunca piensas antes de actuar, no ves las consecuencias, y todo ¿por qué? Por un imbécil que quebrantó las reglas, pero no hubiera sido yo quien las quebrantara por que si no hubieras ido a acusarme...

- ¿Acusarte? Yo no haría eso...

- No, tú prefieres amenazarme. - Joselin dejó de protestar y agachó la mirada- Así que un consejo, cuando lo intentes de nuevo, recuerda que en tu amenaza no debes salir perjudicada.

- No te entiendo- le dijo sin levantar la mirada.

- ¿Qué no te das cuenta de que si hubieses dicho quien eras, tú hubieras salido muy lastimada? Los mortífagos no se andan con juegos, a ellos no les importará que tú seas una niña, y después de lo que les dije consideraran que mantenernos vivos es muy peligroso para ellos.

Joselin se quedó callada y sopesó cada una de las palabras que le había dicho Severus, en algo tenía razón, no había pensado en las consecuencias y ahora que lo mencionaba... Igor y Lucius no se andaban con niñerías, habían matado a Gwendwlyn y deshacerse de ella y de Severus...

- Te prometo jamás decir nada a nadie Severus, yo no quiero que te pase nada malo...- La chica lo abrazó. Severus ya se estaba acostumbrando a los repentinos momentos de efusividad de la niña, por lo que no protestó.

- Una cosa más- le dijo apartándola- ¿Por qué demonios no me dijiste que irías con nosotros al concurso?

- Pues porque no tuve tiempo, Dumbledore me lo dijo en casa de Hagrid y cuando regresé pues tú te estabas besando con Florence y ni modo que fuera a interrumpirte solo para decirte que...

- Ya... ya entendí.

- ¿No estas emocionado Severus?

- No.

- Pues yo sí, nunca he ido a Londres, aunque nunca he ido a ningún lado, pero una vez escuché a Igor hablarle a mi madre maravillas de ese lugar y... me muero por andar por las calles y visitar lugares con los muggles y...

- Un momento, te estas olvidando que no es un viaje de placer, sino un concurso.

- ¿Entonces no podremos conocer Londres?

- Lo dudo, McGonagall nos dará apenas unas horas por las tardes, pero nada más, así que no te ilusiones y quiero que esto te quede claro, te prohíbo que te quedes sola, puedes estar acompañada o por McGonagall, Lily o por mi, nunca sola, de lo contrario cuando regresemos me la pagarás con un mes de castigo.

- Está bien.- Severus la miró incrédulo, ¿era posible que hubiese aceptado una orden si protestar? - Supongo que le diré a Sirius que me lleve a conocer Londres, después de lo que hice me lo debe.

- ¿Es que nunca me escuchas? Déjame dejártelo más claro, no quiero que estés a solas con Black.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- Porque es una mala influencia para ti, así que por una vez en tu vida hazme caso, sí quieres puedes salir con Lily y él, pero nunca tú y el ¿Me entiendes?

- Pero no creo que sea una mala influencia.

Severus se levantó y respiró exasperado, ¿Alguna vez la mocosa le haría caso?

- Te propongo algo- dijo de pronto, no muy convencido de lo que iba a decir, pero no tenía otra opción. Joselin lo miró esperando la propuesta.- Si tú me prometes que no estarás sola con Black, yo te prometo llevarte a conocer Londres, pero no esperes demasiado porque no tendremos mucho tiempo.- le aclaró.

- ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII¡Aceptooo. - Joselin empezó a brincar sobre la cama.

- Te vas a caer.

- Nopis.

- Si te lastimas no podrás ir a Londres.- La chica dejó de brincar y se sentó en la cama con una mueca de disgusto.

- ¿Tienes suficiente poción para ser Joselin?- le preguntó sentándose a su lado.

- Sí.

- Bien, ahora vete, tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos.- La chica asintió y se levantó caminando hacia la puerta, aunque después regresó corriendo y le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

- Gracias Severus.

Severus puso los ojos en blanco y Joselin se fue.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Como McGonagall le había dicho, fue a despertarla muy temprano. Le ayudó a empacar un poco de ropa, y se peguntó si Dumbledore le había dicho quién era en realidad o ella lo habría descubierto por su cuenta. Desayunaron en la habitación y a las 8 estaban en la entrada del castillo con capas de viaje. Severus, Lily y Sirius (con una sonrisa) ya las estaban esperando con su pequeño equipaje. El director se hizo presente y los acompañó hasta la entrada de los terrenos para despedirse, deseándoles mucha suerte.

La comitiva caminó hacia Hogsmeade, donde por lo que le había comentandp McGonagall, iban a tomar el expreso para regresar a Londres y de ahí una comitiva los iba a esperar para llegar al hotel donde se hospedarían.

- Todo ha sido preparado muy cuidadosamente- les dijo cuando todos estuvieron instalados en un solo compartimento y el tren empezaba a moverse- Así que espero de ustedes el mejor de los comportamientos, no quiero excesos o salidas a media noche, ustedes ya son mayores en el mundo mágico y espero un comportamiento como tal, por lo que no quiero problemas con las autoridades muggles. ¿Entendido?- Todos asintieron.

La profesora se levantó y salió del compartimento.

- ¿Cómo siguen tus manos?- Le preguntó Sirius a Joselin tomándoselas. Estaban sentados frente a frente.

- Muy bien, Severus me puso más de ese ungüento anoche ¿Verdad?- Severus, que estaba sentado a su lado, ni se dignó a contestar y se enfrascó en la lectura de el Profeta.- El hecho es que ya casi no se ven las heridas.

- Me alegro- Joselin notó un toque de desprecio en la respuesta, pero no se dignó a preguntarle, ayer en la tarde Sirius la había ido a visitar y le había dicho que esa noche preguntaría si podía compartir con ella el secreto.

- ¡Sirius! Me preguntaba cuál había sido la respuesta de James y Remus- Lily que había estado distraída mirando a la ventana fijó la vista en Sirius, que estaba a su lado. Severus por su parte dejó de leer. El aludido se dio cuenta.

- No creo que este sea el mejor lugar para discutirlo Joselin.

- ¿Por qué no? Solo quiero saber si dijeron sí o no.

- ¿Por qué no mejor lo hablamos en privado? Vallamos a un compartimento vacío.- Joselin iba a aceptar pero dio una rápida mirada a Severus que fruncía los labios en ese momento, por lo que supuso que el contrato ya había empezado.

- No puedo- Joselin se cruzó de brazos enojada. ¡Severus sabía como estropear sus planes! Sirius pensó que el gesto había sido culpa suya.

- Dijeron que no- Soltó, e inmediatamente continuó al ver la expresión de Joselin de protesta.- Pero están dispuestos a discutirlo cuando regresemos.

La chica iba a decirle unas cuantas cosas pero decidió contar hasta 10 para tranquilizarse, no era bueno hacer una escena en ese momento con la mirada atenta de Lily y el tonto de Severus vigilando. Después de su práctica de relajación asintió y le dirigió una sonrisa forzada a Sirius, sacó un libro y se puso a leer.

No hubo mucha conversación en el camino y Joselin se quedó dormida a medio trayecto, después de que comieron, sobre el hombro de Severus, quien no tuvo más remedio que aguantarse solo por ver la cara de frustración de Sirius. Aunque su semblante dejaba muy en claro que esperaba que la mocosa no lo babeara.

Estaba oscureciendo cuando llegaban a la estación King's Cross. La profesora McGonagall regresó para indicarles que se prepararan, Joselin se desperezó y se limpió la baba de la cara. Lily se rió y Sirius le pasó un pañuelo para que se limpiara encantado ante la expresión de asco de Snape.

Cuando el tren se detuvo, los chicos bajaron con sus mochilas, sin sus capas se arroparon en su ropa muggle, hacía frío. No había mucha gente, solo una comitiva de 4 personas que vestían uniformes morados, incluso a Joselin se le hicieron extraños, pero no importaba, estaba emocionada.

La profesora se acercó a ellos e intercambiaron saludos, eran tres hombres y una mujer rubia, presentó a sus alumnos y pronto estuvieron en fila de dos en dos para pasar el andén 9 ¾, Joselin dio una última mirada al expreso escarlata y salió junto con McGonagall al mundo muggle. La chica se maravilló ante la multitud de gente que había, nunca había visto a tantos muggles juntos. Siguió con paso veloz a la comitiva con Severus a sus espaldas y pronto salieron de la estación, unos coches verdes los estaban esperando. Joselin subió junto con Severus y dos hombres de la comitiva.

El carro era espacioso, Joselin nunca se había subido a uno, por lo que pensó que los muggles viajaban muy cómodos. Severus la había sentado en medio por lo que tuvo que encimársele para poder ver la ciudad desde la ventana, ya había oscurecido y las luces de los faroles iluminaban el camino, cruzaron el Támesis y no tardaron en llegar a un hotel espectacular, parecía una gran mansión con escalinatas en la entrada. Bajaron del carro y cruzaron las puertas giratorias. En el vestíbulo había mucha gente, eran magos sin lugar a dudas, su ropa estrambótica los delataba, pero no eran solo magos, eran extranjeros, hablaban en idiomas que Joselin jamás había escuchado y muchos de ellos formaban una fila hacia la recepción.

- Lo sentimos profesora, hubo un error y algunos trasladores se activaron antes de tiempo- le informó la mujer rubia y le indicó que se formara detrás de un grupo de hombres con gorras extrañas que giraban cada cierto tiempo. McGonagall frunció los labios pero siguió las instrucciones. Los chicos la siguieron, sin embargo después de 20 minutos de que no avanzara la fila de 30 personas, la profesora decidió hacerse cargo del asunto.

- Lo bueno que dijo que todo sería muy ordenado- comentó Sirius divertido.

- Lo único que deseo es una buena cena, un baño caliente y seré feliz.

Se escuchó la inconfundible voz de la profesora McGonagall y al segundo la fila avanzó un lugar, Joselin se asomó para ver que sucedía y vio a un hombre muy corpulento que se recargaba en una columna con la mirada gacha y la profesora McGonagall frente a el regañándole.

Pronto estuvieron registrándose.

- Usted también debe firmar señorita.- El hombre que los registraba le dedicaba una sonrisa a Joselin.

- ¿Yo?- preguntó desconcertada. La mirada de la profesora y de Severus se clavó en ella.

- Sí usted.

- ¿por qué?

- Son las reglas.- Contestó el chico con una sonrisa gentil.

- Pero no sé firmar.

- Solo pon tu nombre.- Le ordenó Severus. Joselin se adelantó y miró con cautela los papeles que le ofrecía el muchacho, como si estos le fueran a morder. Tomó la pluma y buscó la mirada de Severus como si buscara que la salvara. El joven puso los ojos en blanco. Joselin estaba confundida, ¿qué nombre debía de poner?, ¿Su verdadero nombre o el de Joselin?

- Señorita Joselin, no tenemos toda la noche, así que firme.- Esta vez la orden fue de la profesora.

- Sí que firme de una buena vez- le gritó un hombre barbudo que estaba formado detrás de ellos.

Joselin suspiró y empezó a escribir su nombre: Jos...

- Así está bien- le indicó Severus quitándole los papeles y entregándoselos al encargado.

El chico lo miró extrañado, igual que Sirius y Lily, pero Severus no se inmutó y jaló a Joselin para que se alejara del mostrador.

- Muy bien, aquí están sus llaves. La 201, 202 y 245.

- Gracias- La profesora las tomó y le dio una a Lily y otra a Sirius.

- ¡Joselin!- dijo Sirius- tú vendrás conmigo.

- ...De ningún modo Sr. Black- lo interrumpió la profesora- Joselin se quedará con la señorita Evans.

Severus rió y le quitó las llaves a Sirius mientras este ponía cara de disgusto.

Las chicas quedaron prontamente instaladas, se dieron un baño y bajaron a la cena de bienvenida, llevaban capas de gala. McGonagall le regaló a Joselin una de color amarillo mostaza, y auque Lily le insistió, Joselin no dejó que le hiciera algún peinado. El restaurante del hotel era elegante, había varias mesas pequeñas, Lily y Joselin se sentaron juntas en una cercana a unas mesas más largas, donde Sirius los esperaba, tenían mucha hambre pero parecía que tendrían que esperar a que todas las mesas se llenaran, a lo lejos vieron a la profesora McGonagall con los labios fruncidos ¿Estaría enojada por que no había comido? Joselin la podía entender completamente.

- ¿Dónde está Severus?- preguntó Joselin de repente mirando a todos lados.

- Sigue bañándose, no sé porque se tarda tanto si no podrá deshacerse de ese pelo grasiento.

Joselin iba a protestar cuando de repente apareció una canasta con aperitivos en la mesa, por lo que se olvidó de todo y se entregó a disfrutar de los pequeños panes cubiertos de quien sabe que cosa, pero que a ella le parecieron deliciosos.

Las mesas empezaron a llenarse y ni rastros de Severus. Las luces se apagaron y del lado izquierdo apareció un escenario, un hombre vestido muy formalmente hizo aparición.

- Bienvenidos al vigésimo primer concurso de transformación juvenil....- Joselin no escuchaba nada, estaba mas interesada en la comida que acababa de aparecer en las grandes mesas, puso percibir el olor del pollo, carne, papas, calabaza... Ojala y terminara pronto ese señor de hablar... Estiró su mano para tomar el quinto panecillo cuando sintió que no podía moverla, de hecho parecía que una fuerza la jalara en sentido contrario, quiso preguntar en voz alta qué era lo que pasaba pero no salio sonido alguno de su boca, miró a sus lados y tanto Lily como Sirius estaban escuchando el discurso. El jalón del brazo era más fuerte, así que se dejó llevar, afortunadamente los pies caminaban a sus órdenes, aunque chocó un par de veces con las mesas antes de salir del lugar.

- ¿Por qué tardaste?- Le gritó una voz a sus espaldas, cuando giró se encontró con Severus. Joselin se sorprendió al verlo, llevaba una gran gorra cubriéndole toda la cabeza, de hecho era su propia gorra.

- ¿Por qué estas usando mi...?

- ¡Cállate! Necesito que me hagas un favor.

- ¿Qué favor?

- Ven conmigo.- La chica iba a preguntar por qué, pero Severus la jaló y la guió por un par de escaleras, se pararon ante una habitación, la 301.

- Necesito que entres.

- ¿Qué, cómo?

- ¿Ves ese aparato? Es un invento muggle para la calefacción, está regulado por magia, pero está conectado a las habitaciones, lo quitaré y tu entrarás, te daré mi varita y bajarás dentro de esta habitación, me abrirás la puerta y listo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque es una urgencia.

- ¿Por qué Severus? Esta no es tu habitación y además...

- Por favor Joselin, si haces esto te prometo lo que quieras.- Joselin esbozó una gran sonrisa ante esas palabras mágicas.

- ¿Lo que sea?- Severus asintió y Joselin no tuvo mas que preguntarse porque aceptaba.

- Severus, y ¿porque con tu varita no abres la puerta?

- Está cuidada mágicamente, si lo intento, sonará una alarma.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- ¿lo harás o tendré que buscar a otra persona?

- Está bien, pero antes debes firmar un acuerdo.

- No tenemos tiempo para...

- Traje el papel, ahora escribe con tu varita: Por la ayuda prestada yo prometo darle a Joselin lo que ella quiera.- Severus la miró con la cara desencajada, pero lo escribió y firmó.

Joselin lo miró con desconfianza, ¿por qué Severus estaba tan desesperado por entrar? ¿Por qué se lo pedía por favor y aceptaba sus condiciones?

- Ahora empecemos, le dijo. Sacó su varita y apuntó al techo donde se encontraba el aparato de calefacción, sonó un pequeño chasquido y bajo con suavidad al piso. Ahora la apuntó a ella y la transformó en Josephine, antes de que pudiera protestar la hizo levitar hacia el agujero que había quedado, la niña se metió a un costado, pronto Severus le lanzaba su varita y la apremiaba a apurarse. La chica recorrió un par de metros, era muy estrecho por lo que entendió por qué se lo pedía a ella. Cuando estuvo segura, volvió a hacer el encantamiento y se deslizó por le techo para quedar dentro de la habitación, corrió a abrirle a Severus.

- Ya era hora- fue lo único que dijo después de arrebatarle la varita. Apuntó el techo de afuera y quedó como si nada hubiera pasado, lo mismo hizo a la parte de adentro. Cerró la puerta y gritó:

- ¡_Accio poción crecepelo_!- Una botella oscura, que estaba encima de un buró llegó levitando hacia su mano. Josephine iba a preguntar de qué se trataba todo aquello cuando Severus se quitó la gorra y no pudo más que proferir un grito ahogado, Severus estaba sin un cabello, totalmente calvo.

- ¿Qu...que...te?- preguntó señalándolo. El joven ni se inmutó y empezó a vacíar una cantidad de excesiva de la poción a su cabeza, a los pocos segundos, su pelo estaba más largo de lo que Josephine recordaba, le llegaba hasta la cintura. Se paró frente al espejo y con un toque de su varita, corto su cabello. Lo que cayó en el suelo desapareció a los pocos segundos.

Sacó una botellita de su capa y se la ofreció a Josephine, la chica la reconoció la poción y se la tomó aún absorta por lo que había visto. Después de que hizo efecto, Severus la tomó del brazo y ambos salieron de la habitación, Joselin aún no sabía que decir, el solo recordarlo le daba escalofríos, pronto estaban de nuevo en el restaurante, el escenario había desaparecido, una música de fondo armonizaba la cena, llegaron hasta su mesa y Joselin observó que había mucha gente parada en las mesas de comida, así que sin pensarlo dos veces se soltó de Severus y corrió como desesperada hacia las mesas, regresó con un platón rebosante de comida.

- ¿Tú te vas a comer todo eso?- le preguntó Sirius asombrado.

- Pues sí.- Esa fue la última frase que le oyeron decir en toda la cena, no miró a nadie, no hizo ningún comentario, no contestó a nada, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Lily y Severus estaban sentados juntos, ni de que platicaban, tampoco de los intentos de Sirius por llamar su atención, solo estaba concentrada en la comida y en el sabor.

Media hora después, el escenario volvió a aparecer y un grupo de chicos empezaron a cantar, el señor que antes había dado el discurso se levantó de su mesa y caminó hacia la profesora McGonagall que aceptó la invitación a bailar amablemente. Joselin no se dio cuenta hasta que bailaban la segunda vez y ella había terminado de comer.

- Parece que McGonagall no está muy contenta- comentó, y así parecía, tenía de nuevo los labios fruncidos.

- ¡Hasta que decides regresar a la Tierra!- exclamó Sirius algo molesto, Joselin ni se inmutó, estaba llena y empezaba a darle sueño.- No deberías seguir comiendo de esa forma- le espetó- Estas empezando a engordar.

- ¿Tu crees? Gwendwlyn dice que no como lo suficiente, deberías hablar con ella- Le dijo muy seriamente.

Sirius giró los ojos, pero después se rió.

- Vamos a bailar, haber si así bajas la comida- le dijo ofreciéndole la mano. Joselin iba a aceptar pero se preguntó si Severus tomaría eso como quedarse sola con Sirius, se volvió para mirarlo y cuando sus ojos se toparon, Joselin empezó a reír al recordar su calvicie.

- ¿Cuál es la broma?- preguntó Sirius pero Joselin no podía contestarle, ya no eran risas sino carcajadas, lo que le provocaba el llanto.

- Está loca- contestó Severus y con su varita le arrojó un chorro agua fría. La chica se calló al contacto, y empezó a toser para sacar el agua que se había ido a sus pulmones.

- ¿Estás loco? Puedes ahogarla- le dijo Sirius mientras le propinaba a Joselin golpes en la espalda.

- No tengo tanta suerte.

Después de que sus pulmones estuvieron limpios de agua, Joselin continuó riendo moderadamente al ver la expresión de enfado de Severus.

- ¿Estas bien?- preguntó Lily

- Si...jaja... estoy muy bien jaja...

- ¿Qué fue tan gracioso?- esta vez fue Sirius.

- Severus- dijo Joselin simplemente. Black se unió a su risa.

- ¿Ya terminaron de cenar?- preguntó la profesora McGonagall que se había acercado hacia ellos con paso firme. Joselin dejó de reír, la profesora parecía muy molesta.

- Sí profesora- contestó Lily

- Muy bien, espero que no se desvelen, mañana es un día muy importante, nosotros competiremos pasado mañana pero tenemos que estar presentes en las presentaciones de los demás, así sabremos que podemos mejorar y en que podemos basarnos para obtener más puntos. Es muy importante, como ustedes saben, que Hogwarts tenga una presentación excepcional, además de que...

- ¡Minervita!- Le gritaron a sus espaldas, era el mismo señor que la había sacado a bailar. Joselin pudo observar que sus facciones eran algo toscas y al parecer sus mejillas estaban muy sonrosadas. La profesora puso los ojos en blanco, pero se giró y con una voz dulce dijo:

- Profesor Rudolf, le presento a mis alumnos, están ansiosos por conocerlo.- y se giró para mirarlos en tono de advertencia de que si la desmentía iban a sufrir un dolor muy profundo.

- ¿De verdad? Mucho gusto muchachos, mi nombre es Rudolf Balonski, Orden de Merlín (Primera clase), director la Universidad Tranformus mentus, profesor emérito por 10 años consecutivos, y ahora organizador de este evento, ¿No es impresionante?- les preguntó mostrándoles con la mano el majestuoso salón.

- Muy impresionante señor- contestó Sirius- Me había estado preguntando de quién había sido la maravillosa mente organizadora.

- Pues mía naturalmente- Rudolf rió de su propio chiste, y los demás lo corearon con risas nerviosas.- ¿Sabías que su profesora fue mi compañera de clase? Minerva, la Gryffindor más inteligente, y hermosa, debo agregar.

La aludida respiró muy hondo - No quisiéramos seguirte molestando- fue su contestación- Me imagino que tendrás que atender a los demás invitados, todos ellos reclaman tu atención.

- Nada de eso- dijo con un ademán restándole importancia- Vamos a seguir divirtiéndonos, mañana habrá mucho tiempo para hacer el trabajo. ¿Me acompañas Minerva?- preguntó alzando una ceja.

- Me encantaría, pero mi alumno, el señor Black, me ha invitado antes, lo siento- Y antes de que el chico pudiera protestar, lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó a la pista de baile.

- Esa Minerva, siempre haciéndose del rogar- rió- Pero usted señorita no se negará ¿verdad?- Lily miró a Severus pidiéndole ayuda pero este evitó la mirada.

- Por supuesto- La chica se levantó y se fue con Rudolf con una sonrisa fingida en el rostro.

Joselin se acercó hasta Severus, reprimió una risa y le dijo muy seriamente evitando mirarlo.

- Estuve pensando Severus, y me preguntaba, si tu objetivo era la poción crece jaja pelo... lo siento- pidió ante la mirada asesina- creo que pudiste llamar a la recepción y pedir que te lo pidieran, ¿o qué no viste la carpeta que estaba dentro del buró? Ahí decía Servicio a la habitación, desde comida hasta objetos mágicos que se encuentren en nuestro catálogo y si no está, solicítelos, nosotros lo conseguiremos a cualquier precio - recitó Joselin.

Severus se quedó pasmado y aturdido, si hubiera sabido eso no hubiera firmado esa promesa.

- Por supuesto que la leí, pero era muy caro- le dijo.

- Ah... Pues me hubieras pedido prestado... yo no tengo ningún inconveniente en dártelo, así podríamos disminuir de mi cuenta pendiente, los 300 galeones.- Severus no entendió pero pronto se dio cuenta de lo que la mocosa hablaba y sonrió para sus adentros, esa niña era toda una complicación, podía ser tan madura, inteligente e incluso manipuladora como una verdadera adolescente pero... en algunas cosas era tan inocente y... tonta.

- Vamos a bailar- le dijo sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué?- la miró contrariado- Yo no bailo.

- Claro que sí, además dijiste que me darías lo que yo quisiera y lo que yo quiero es que bailes conmigo.

- No puedo.

- ¿Por qué no?

- No sé bailar- dijo de pronto eludiendo su mirada.

- Entonces yo te... no Sirius dijo que me faltaba práctica pero...- Se mordió el cabello mirando hacia la pista de baile y pronto encontró su objetivo. Rió maléficamente.

- Por los servicios que te presté, me baso en este contrato para decirte que lo que quiero es que le pidas a Lily que te enseñe a bailar.

- ¿Que qué?- Severus puso cara de susto pero antes de que pudiera negarse, una fuerza superior a él lo hizo levantarse de la mesa y encaminarse hacia la pista de baile.

No era dueño de sus movimientos, solo sentía que un miedo se apoderaba de él, quería echarse a correr y estrangular a Joselin, pero era sostenido fuertemente. Su corazón palpitaba violentamente, como si fuera hacia su juicio final, las manos empezaban a sudarle, se sentía vulnerable y estaba seguro que en su rostro se mostraba el miedo.

Si poder detenerse llegó hasta el profesor Rudolf y Lily, y se colocó en medio de ellos. Lily lo miró extrañada, Severus se giró para quedar frente a ella y sin dejar de maldecir mentalmente a Joselin le dijo:

- ¿Podrías enseñarme a bailar?...

______________________________________________________________________________________

Pues hasta aquí el capítulo jeje, ¿se imaginan a Severus calvo? ja ja. Bueno les mando un saludo y les deseo un FELIZ AÑO NUEVO. Cuídense y reviews por fis.

Atte

AnA


	30. El juez Tovareich

EL JUEZ TOVAREICH

- ¿Podrías enseñarme a bailar?

Contuvo el aliento y después: silencio. Todo el murmullo del salón se extinguió en ese instante. La mirada de extrañeza de Lily era tan perceptible, que incluso dejó de escuchar el palpitar de su corazón como si este también estuviera a la espera de la respuesta. La pelirroja frunció el ceño como si no hubiera entendido la pregunta, o como si no la hubiese escuchado, lo cual era absolutamente imposible para Severus, estaba seguro que lo había dicho muy claro y demasiado fuerte para su gusto, incluso a él le había parecido más una orden que una petición.

- ....Claro... - la escuchó articular, y observó cómo sus mejillas se ruborizaban, como si fueran un reflejo de las suyas- Lo siento profesor pero un amigo necesita mi ayuda.- dijo

El profesor alzó los hombros y le dedicó una sonrisa a Snape como si supiera que detrás había algo más. El murmullo había regresado y con él la respuesta de Lily que retumbaba en su cabeza.

- Vamos Severus- le pidió Lily mientras le indicaba con la mirada que se alejaran, pero el aludido estaba paralizado, estaba conciente de que no era el encantamiento, era por ella, porque había aceptado, porque Lily había aceptado. ¡Cuantas veces se había imaginado bailando con ella! y ahora se volvía realidad.

La chica percatándose de la parálisis de Severus, lo izó del brazo y lo jaló. Se detuvieron justo en la periferia de la pista de baile. La chica se giró hacia él.

- Muchas gracias Severus- le dijo abrazándolo. Aún aturdido, el aludido le correspondió.- No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco- continuó apartándose lo suficiente para mirarlo. Severus esbozó una pequeña sonrisa tímida, estaba perdido en la mirada de Lily, perdido en una posibilidad... Estaba ella, rodeándolo con sus manos alrededor de su cuello y él, sosteniéndola por la cintura...

- Ahora bailemos- dijo sonriendo.

Severus se tensó. Al notarlo, el rostro de la pelirroja cambió, dejó de sonreír para preguntar tímidamente: ¿En verdad no sabes bailar?

Ante la pregunta, el chico desvió la mirada y retiró sus manos de la cintura de Lily, - No te preocupes- escuchó que le decía,- Es muy sencillo,... pon tu mano derecha aquí, en mi cintura, bien... y ahora levanta la otra mas o menos a esta altura... y ahora yo...

Un escalofrío recorrió a Severus de pies a cabeza y pronto sintió la tibieza de las manos de Lily, una en su hombro y la otra en su mano. El contacto de la piel de Lily era suave... mágico.

- Ahora vamos a balancearnos de un lado al otro, despacio, primero derecha y luego izquierda.- Severus tragó hondo y lo intentó. Paró al escuchar el quejido de Lily.

- Lo siento- pidió rápidamente evitando su mirada. Lo más sensato hubiera sido que la soltara, se disculpara y saliera corriendo de ahí, pero sentía que algo se lo impedía, algo ajeno a su razonamiento.

- No hay problema- dijo alentándolo- Sigamos.

Y así lo hicieron, bailaron dos canciones con el paso sencillo de balancearse de un lado para el otro, después Lily le enseñó un par de pasos más.

Joselin los perdió de vista mientras se adentraban y se confundían con la multitud. Sirius había llegado después de la primera canción en donde Severus había pisado a Lily, y empezó a comentarle sobre que McGonagall había hecho que perdiera el atractivo, pues ¿Quién querría bailar con un chico que sacaba a bailar a una profesora?

La respuesta no se hizo esperar, un grupito de chicas, con vestidos cortos, demasiado cortos para Joselin (tomando en cuenta que hacía bastante frío), hicieron su aparición. Parecían simpáticas, pero hablaban una lengua extraña, cosa que no le impidió a Sirius comunicarse.

Joselin no entendía ni jota pero estaba segura de que por momentos hablaban de ella, pues le dedicaban sonrisas forzadas y Sirius la señalaba y la abrazaba. El chico sacó a bailar a una de las chicas de pelo castaño, sin embargo Jos ya no supo si regresó, o que fue lo que sucedió pues al minuto se quedó dormida en la mesa.

____________________________________________________________________________________

- ¡JOSELIN!- La aludida despertó saltando sobre la cama. Miró a todos lados y se encontró con Lily que mantenía las manos en la cintura en posición de enojo.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó angustiada por el grito.

- Debes de bañarte y cambiarte rápidamente, recuerda que debemos de bajar a desayunar y después ver las presentaciones de los... ¡Ni se te ocurra volverte a dormir Joselin!- le ordenó al ver que la chica se volvía a acostar y se tapaba con las cobijas.- Tienes 10 minutos para estar lista o te quedarás aquí sola y no pienso disculparte con...

Joselin salió corriendo de la cama, se metió al baño y a los cinco minutos salió bañada y vestida.

- Ya estoy lista.

- Eso es rápido- reconoció Lily asombrada.- Y dime... ¿Cómo me veo?- preguntó dando un giro para que la viera.

Joselin la observó con detenimiento, vestía una túnica negra como la de la escuela, llevaba el cabello recogido y parecía que se había maquillado.

- Bien.

- ¿Solo bien? ¿Crees que debí maquillarme más? o ¿Quizá es el peinado? ¿Debí hacer algo un poco más estilizado? Debemos dar una buena impresión.

- ¿A quién?

- A todo mundo: jueces, competidores..., ¿Severus?

- ¿Darle una buena impresión a Severus? El nunca se impresiona con nada- aclaró dejándose caer en la cama intrigada. ¿Por qué quería Lily impresionarlo?

- Sí, lo sé, por eso creo que si logro impresionarlo a él... la verdad es que estoy muy confundida Joselin, ayer... era una persona totalmente diferente, no dijo ni una palabra cruel, ni un insulto, parecía avergonzado, temeroso, no lo sé... tal vez... digo me divertí mucho anoche y...

- ¿y?

- Y pues no sé... si siempre se comportara así... podríamos ser... buenos amigos.

- Ah.

- Digo... bueno entiéndeme, imagínate que... la verdad es que... pongamos todo en claro, tu dices que yo le gusto pero... es ¿Solo eso? ¿Como te gusta la playera en el aparador y solo la miras y la miras y no la compras? O es algo más... Dime Joselin, tú que lo conoces, ¿Crees que pensaría en ser algo más que amigos? o qué ¿Cuáles son sus intenciones? Yo no sé que hacer o pensar hasta que sepa qué es lo que quiere- terminó dejándose caer a lado de ella.

Qué es lo que él quiere? Se preguntó Joselin mientras se incorporaba. Para ella era muy claro, si le gustaba Lily era porque Severus quería que fuera su novia, ¿por qué Lily lo complicaba tanto? Y si era así, ¿qué es lo que Lily haría? Estaba a punto de preguntárselo cuando tocaron a la puerta.

- ¿Ya están listas?- preguntó Sirius desde afuera. - Yo me adelanto, me quedé de ver con las chicas francesas para desayunar...

- Sí, ya vamos- contestó Lily levantándose - Creo que debemos apurarnos.

- Ya estoy lista.

- Joselin, a mi créeme que no me importa mucho la apariencia, pero debemos dar una buena impresión así que péinate.

- ¿Qué? Pero Lily a mi no me gusta, además yo no voy a concursar.

- Pero vienes con nosotros, así que o te peinas o te peino- La amenazó sacando su varita.

- Esta bien, pero no tengo cepillo.

- Hazlo con tu varita, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

- ¿Con mi varita?- preguntó alarmada.

- ¿No me dirás que como Clara crees que si te peinas con la varita te maltratas el cabello o si?

- Pues...

- Bien, aquí tienes- le dijo entregándole un cepillo- Pero hazlo rápido, me muero de hambre.

A Joselin le rugieron las tripas, pero trató de ignorarlas para concentrarse en desenredar su cabello.

- ¿Lily? ¿Cómo llegué aquí? Lo único que recuerdo es estar en la mesa y luego...

- Ya lo creo, vaya espectáculo que hiciste, Severus te trajo... por mas que intentamos despertarte no pudimos... Mmm... Por cierto, me dijo que ni se te ocurriera olvidar tomarte tu medicina. No sabía que estabas enferma.- comentó. La aludida se quedó pensativa por lo que dejó de peinarse, tampoco sabía que estuviera enferma y mucho menos que estuviera tomando medicina...

- ¿Sabes? - preguntó Lily sentándose a su lado- He estado pensando que Severus se comporta contigo de una manera muy protectora, casi como un hermano.- le dijo mientras le quitaba el cepillo de las manos y reiniciaba el peinado.

- ¿Un hermano?

- Tú sabes, serías su hermanita, por eso te cuida, no quiere que olvides tu medicina, se preocupa de que te haya pasado algo, e incluso se pone celoso ante Sirius.

- ¿Severus celoso? - Joselin se echó a reír, la idea de Lily era muy graciosa, aunque esta no la secundó.- ¿Hablas en serio?- preguntó.

- Por supuesto, o no me dirás que no lo has notado.

- Pues... no.

- Haber, cuando Sirius dijo "mi Joselin", Severus se puso furioso y dejó muy claro que no eras de Black. Y me parece hasta cierto punto normal, por lo que sé no tiene familia y la posibilidad de que tú lo dejes y lo cambies por Sirius... pues no es muy agradable.- Lily siguió meditando mientras amarraba el cabello de Joselin en una coleta, tiempo que la pelinegra utilizó para analizar lo que había escuchado, ¿en realidad Severus se sentía de esa manera? ¿La quería como a una hermana? Sonrió para sus adentros ante esa posibilidad.

Salieron de la habitación y pronto estuvieron desayunando.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Severus llegó y se sentó a lado de Lily, evitó mirarla, pero no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al recordar que había bailado con ella, que la había tenido entre sus brazos... La miró de reojo y la vio sonrojarse mientras sonreía. Joselin, por su parte, que se había levantado por comida, corrió de regreso al verlo.

- Hola Severus, ¿Dormiste bien?- El aludido asintió.-... ¿Qué quieres que te traiga? Hay jugo, leche.... ¡ya sé! un atole de calabaza... a ti te gusta ¿verdad?

- Claro que no...

- Entonces te traeré leche, sí, es muy importante por el calcio. Y algo de fruta y...

- Yo mismo iré-El chico se levantó huraño. ¿A qué se debía tanta amabilidad? ¿Y por qué ahora lo saludaba desde la mesa?

- Muy buena elección- le dijo a su regreso- ¿Pero no necesitas algo más? Solo pídelo y lo cumpliré.

- Quiero que te calles.- fue la respuesta.

- Muy bien- Y para su asombro, la chica se quedó completamente callada. No hizo ningún ruido, y durante todo el desayuno, Severus la observó contenerse varias veces para no decir ni pío. Todo era extraño, pero más lo eran las miradas, parecía como si lo idolatrara, se sentía como una estatua a la que admiran los transeúntes.

- ¿Podrías dejar de comportarte así?- le ordenó a la trigésima segunda vez que lo miraba.

- ¿Así? ¿Cómo?

- Pues así, extraño. Me da escalofríos.

Joselin puso los ojos en blanco en una perfecta imitación de Severus, Lily rió.

- Por cierto ¿Tomaste tu medicina?- preguntó de repente tratando de sacar de su mente a la pelirroja, incluso esa pequeña risa hacía latir a su corazón más rápido.

- ¿Medicina? De eso quería hablar contigo yo no...

- Lo sabía, aquí la tienes- Joselin sonrió apenada por no darse cuenta de que se refería a la poción, así que se para evitarse una mala mirada la tomó rápidamente.

Tuvieron que formarse y ponerse un gafete con el nombre de Hogwarts antes de entrar a un auditorio, se sentaron en la parte de atrás: Sirius, que se les había unido unos minutos antes de entrar, Lily, Severus y Joselin en ese orden.

El señor Rudolf subió al escenario e hizo la presentación de los jueces, eran tres mujeres y dos hombres, incluyendo al propio Rudolf. Sin embargo, quien llamó la atención de Joselin y de todo el auditorio fue el juez Tovareich, un hombre de edad madura, con una barba corta, y algo robusto. Era Ruso, director de la Academia de aurores en su país y profesor del departamento de transformaciones.

Mientras era presentado hubo varios murmullos, Joselin solo alcanzó a oír unos cuantos, entre ellos que era el mejor profesor del mundo, que muy pocos aprobaban sus clases, que era muy extraño verlo en un concurso juvenil puesto que era un hombre muy ocupado y que sería muy difícil ganar con él como juez, cosa que empezó a ser cierta, pues de los primeros 5 equipos que pasaron, la mejor calificación que concedió fue un 4, y aunque hubo un par de protestas, la mayoría lo miraba con respeto y aceptaba como si fuera una bendición cada uno de sus comentarios.

- Empiezo a creer que no ganaremos, ¿vieron el equipo de las francesas? A mi me pareció una presentación casi perfecta y él les puso 2...- comentó Sirius indignado en el receso. Severus a regañadientes asintió, no le gustaba estar de acuerdo con Black, y mucho menos le gustaba que un tipo como ese fuera a calificarlo, ¿En qué pensaba cuando aceptó concursar?... En Lily... se dijo mientras la miraba de reojo, parecía preocupada.

- Lo sé- dijo la muchacha- pero no podemos darnos por vencidos de una vez, debemos de luchar hasta el final ¿no creen?- preguntó mirando a un lado y al otro en busca de una respuesta positiva, perecía que ella no estaba muy convencida de sus propias palabras.

- Como sea, salgamos a tomar algo.- pidió Sirius con cara de fastidio.

Severus se levantó, pero cuando se giró supo que algo no andaba bien.

- ¿Y Joselin?- Lily hizo la pregunta por él.

La mirada de los tres empezó a recorrer todo el auditorio, la mayoría de los alumnos iban saliendo por un refrigero, unos cuantos se quedaban sentados tratando de entender qué debían de hacer para mejorar... sin embargo, no podían ubicar a Joselin. La preocupación de Severus iba en aumento ¿En qué momento se había ido? ¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta? Siguió buscando, en las primeras filas y fue cuando la vio. Su aflicción fue silenciada por el de grito de horror de sus compañeros. Joselin iba directamente hacia Tovareich. Un murmullo de asombro recorrió el auditorio cuando la chica tocó el hombro del juez y le extendía la mano en forma de saludo.

____________________________________________________________________________________

- Hola, mi nombre es Jos... Josephine- dijo Joselin con el brazo extendido, lo mejor era decir la verdad desde el principio, además no había nadie cerca para escucharlo. El hombre se giró para verla mejor y respondió al saludo. - He escuchado que usted es el mejor maestro en el mundo y me gustaría ser su alumna ¿Qué le parece? ¿Quisiera ser mi profesor? Si acepta yo le prometo ser la mejor alumna que haya tenido y...

- Nunca he tenido un alumno de Hogwarts- le dijo de interrumpiéndola mirando el gafete. Joselin se quedó perpleja por un instante - No es que no lo hayan intentado- admitió muy serio- pero me temo que el nivel de transformaciones está muy por debajo del estándar que aceptamos.

-...q... ¿Qué?... - preguntó incrédula- ...No lo creo,... la profesora McGonagall...

- Este atenta a la convocatoria, y le recomiendo estudiar desde este momento.- el juez se dio la vuelta.

- Pero profesor... yo...

- No se preocupe- le dijo mientras se alejaba- Me encargaré de decirle sus puntos débiles cuando se presente.

- Pero yo no voy a presentarme...

- ¡Que lástima!- le dijo deteniéndose para mirarla sobre su hombro- Pero de todos modos se dará cuenta de las deficiencias del nivel de enseñanza de Hogwarts. Con permiso.- Y se alejó.

Joselin se quedó parada sin saber que decir, ni que hacer. Le había dicho que Hogwarts era deficiente, pero había sido tan amable al decirlo, que daba miedo.

- ¡Jos!- escuchó que le gritaron y pronto tuvo a sus compañeros a su lado.

- ¿En qué diablos pensabas para venir a molestar al juez?- la regañó Severus- Si por tu culpa nos descalifica...

- Dice que Hogwarts es deficiente... Debajo del nivel estándar- Comentó abatida. Los tres chicos pusieron cara de asombro

- De... ¿En verdad dijo eso?- Preguntó Lily titubeando- ... ¿Quién se cree que es para juzgar a nuestra escuela de esa manera? - continuó enojada- Es inaudito...es una estupidez... es....

- Tranquila- le dijo Sirius- Vamos a demostrarle que se equivoca.

- Claro que se lo vamos a demostrar... es un...

- Creo que debo ir a estudiar- la interrumpió Joselin- Con fortuna, para cuando cumpla diecisiete, estaré preparada...- Lanzó un suspiro y se alejó con los brazos caídos a los lados, como si fuera hacia su condena.

Severus la siguió extrañado, ese no era un comportamiento normal, no en ella. Salieron al vestíbulo.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas?- Le preguntó cuando la chica caminaba hacia las escaleras.

- A estudiar...

- Nada de eso, tenemos que quedarnos a ver el segundo grupo de participantes y te dije explícitamente que...

- Tienes razón- contestó volviendo a suspirar, y al momento caminaba de regreso al auditorio. Severus la siguió atónito y pronto estuvieron de nuevo sentados, callados, esperando a que el receso terminara. 20 minutos después el auditorio se volvió a llenar. Lily y Sirius les llevaron respectivamente un vaso con jugo, y aunque Joselin agradeció a Sirius, Severus notó que no tomó ni un sorbo.

- ¿No vas a comer?- Le preguntó Lily.

- No tengo hambre- fue la contestación. Los tres la miraron desconcertados. El concurso había terminado por ese día con los rusos a la cabeza, a pesar del 3 de calificación por parte del juez Tovareich.

- ¿Estas enferma?- preguntó Sirius preocupado- Si quieres llamamos a un medimago...

- No, estoy bien.- Y volvió a lanzar un suspiro.

- ¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? Es molesto escucharte suspirar a cada rato...- le explicó Severus, quien se empezaba a preocupar, no era normal que esa chica despreciara la comida.

- Como quieras...- contestó desanimada y volvió a hacerlo. Severus dejó sus cubiertos sobre la mesa ruidosamente y se giró a ella muy molesto.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Es por ese juez? Pues no deberías preocuparte, nosotros somos quienes van a concursar, tú no. Así que dejar de comportarte como una niña malcriada y deja de causar lástima-

Eso debería funcionar, se dijo Severus a sí mismo, la mocosa odiaba que le dijeran 'niña'. Sin embargo vio con frustración como la chica solo asentía y se levantaba. No le había replicado, no le había gritado, simplemente lo había obedecido... No pudo dejar de observarla mientras se servía comida en su plato, y se sintió más enojado cuando ni siquiera había mostrado emoción ante el dulce de calabaza. Regresó sin entusiasmo y se dedicó a comer mecánicamente.

McGonagall los interrumpió y les comunicó sus planes para la tarde, les dijo que primero practicarían y que después tendrían lo que restaba de la tarde libre, que podrían conocer un poco la ciudad, siempre y cuando no salieran solos, aunque prefería que se quedaran a escuchar algunas conferencias sobre los avances en transformación.

- ¡Claro!, como si Transformación fuera mi materia favorita- Bufó Sirius cuando la profesora se retiró. Nadie lo contradijo, estaban cansados.

Joselin y Lily regresaron al cuarto para ponerse algo más cómodo, a su regreso, el equipo practicó, aunque sin el entusiasmo de siempre. Lo que había dicho el juez sobre Hogwarts los había afectado más de lo que parecía.

- ¿Qué les sucede?... ¿Srta. Evans?- Preguntó McGonagall al notar que algo estaba mal en el segundo intento.

- Lo siento profesora es solo que...

- Lo que ocurre- interrumpió Sirius dejándose caer en el suelo- es que sabemos que no vamos a ganar.

- ¿Acaso es usted adivino Sr. Black?- preguntó enojada- Por supuesto que no vamos a ganar si siguen con esa actitud, sus movimientos de varita son patéticos.

- Profesora no se enoje pero...

- ¿Cómo quiere que no me enoje si se están dando por vencidos antes de tiempo? Esa no es la actitud de un Gryffindor, y menos de alguien como usted Srta. Evans, me decepciona. Así que o se ponen listos o nos regresamos inmediatamente a Hogwarts.- Les advirtió- Y me enojaré mucho más si esta actitud es por algo que les dijo el director Tovareich.

Los cuatro la miraron sorprendidos.

- Para su información, el propio profesor me contó la conversación que tuvo con Joselin.

- ¿y no está molesta?- preguntó Lily- Que hable así de nosotros... de usted.

- Hay que tomar las cosas de quien vienen Srta. Evans, el director Tovareich siempre ha sido muy directo en cuanto a sus opiniones, pero no por eso son ciertas. Es verdad que no ha tenido ningún alumno de Hogwarts pero eso es porque nuestros mejores alumnos han sido convocados muy tempranamente por el ministerio, y debido a las comodidades que aquí les ofrecen, ninguno ha tenido la necesidad de estudiar en Rusia.

- ¿Entonces voy a poder estudiar en Hogwarts sin la necesidad de estudiar desde ahora para entrar en esa escuela?- preguntó Joselin temerosa por la respuesta, no era que no quisiera estudiar, pero si ese juez no pensaba que Hogwarts era una buena escuela, entonces ¿quién podría enseñarle para poder ir a Rusia y ser su alumna?

- ¡Por supuesto Joselin!, me sorprende que hayas creído que Hogwarts no es la institución adecuada para tu educación.

- Un momento- dijo Sirius- ¿significa que planeas entrar el próximo año a Hogwarts como alumna?

- Ese no es su asunto- le indicó McGonagall- Así que a practicar, y si no lo hacen bien esta vez, seguiremos practicando hasta el amanecer.

Después de esa amenaza, la presentación mejoró bastante, sin embargo el ánimo de Joselin solo aumentó lo suficiente para que dejara de suspirar. Aunque las palabras de McGonagall la habían alentado, ahora tenía una nueva preocupación.

- Muy bien, es suficiente por hoy- dijo la profesora al finalizar la cuarta presentación, estaban exhaustos.- Espero que mañana este asunto salga excepcional, duerman bien.- Y se fue.

- ¡Genial! - dijo Sirius con sarcasmo mientras todos se sentaban para descansar- Gracias a McGonagall, las chicas francesas ya se han de haber ido. Deben estar divirtiéndose a lo grande, y nosotros aquí metidos. ¡Por Merlín! Con las ganas que tenía de bailar.

- ¿Crees que es una buena idea para esta noche?- Lo reprochó Lily.- Mañana por la tarde puedes hacer lo que quieras con tus amiguitas, pero hoy no puedes desvelarte.

- Tranquila Evans,... además ya te dije se debieron haber ido.

- Pues ojala y así sea.

- ¡Que aguafiestas!, pero no importa ¿Verdad Joselin? Tú y yo iremos a conocer Londres. ¡Ya verás! Te mostraré los mejores lugares para pasarla a lo grande. ¿Qué te parece?

- Muy bien, pero... Lily debe ir con nosotros, no puedo salir sola contigo Sirius.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- Porque yo se lo pedí Black, ¿Alguna objeción?

- Claro que sí- dijo levantándose- Tú no eres nadie para decirle lo que debe hacer.

- Sirius no le grites.- pidió Joselin, no estaba de humor para una pelea entre sus amigos.

- ¿Por qué dejas que te manipule?

- El no me manipula, solo quiere mi bienestar.

- ¿Tu bienestar? No lo creo. El no puede querer el bienestar de nadie más que de él mismo.

- Eso no es cierto Sirius.

- ¿Tú que sabes Evans? ¿Me dirás ahora que ya eres una más de sus defensoras?

- ¡No necesito que me defiendan imbécil!- aclaró Severus poniéndose también de pie.

- Entonces demuéstralo Quejicus...

- Cuando quieras Black

- ¡BASTA!- gritó Joselin interponiéndose entre ellos al ver que ambos dirigían sus manos a sus varitas- Ya estoy cansada de que se peleen. ¿Qué no entienden? Este es su último año, y ...después yo ya no voy a poder verlos, van a estar muy lejos y no puedo perder mi tiempo en sus peleas,... Severus, debes de dejar de ponerte celoso, yo no voy a cambiarte por nadie en el mundo, así que olvida tus planes para mantenerme alejada de él... y tú Sirius, debes de respetar mis acuerdos con Severus y no llamarlo manipulador o egoísta porque antes de ver sus defectos debes de ver los tuyos...y en cuanto a ti- dijo volviéndose a la pelirroja, la chica se estremeció-...DESÁTAME ESTE PEINADO PORQUE LA CABEZA ME VA A EXPLOTAR.

La aludida se levantó y corrió hasta Joselin, con la varita le desamarró el cabello.

- Bien... así está mejor...- dijo mientras se masajeaba la cabeza- Ahora... ¿Quién quiere ir a cenar?

Los tres la miraron atónitos, poco a poco la habitación dejó de temblar.

- Tomaré su silencio como que vamos a ir todos, y bien ¿Qué lugar recomiendan?

El silencio continuó hasta que Sirius se aclaró la garganta.

- Eh... hay un... un restaurante Argentino. Se llama "EL tango".

- He escuchado sobre ese lugar- comentó Lily- Dicen que es de los mejores pero, ¿No hay que hacer reservación o algo así?

- Si nos apuramos tal vez hallemos alguna mesa libre, si no, podemos comprar solo la comida y cenar aquí, en el hotel.

- ¡Magnífica idea!- exclamó Joselin- ¿Qué esperan? ¡Vamos!, ¡rápido!, tengo mucha hambre...

La pelirroja y Sirius salieron sin protestar pero Severus no se movió.

- ¿Sucede algo?- le preguntó Joselin girándose hacia él- Ni creas que no vas a ir porque firmaste...

- Solo quiero que te quede muy claro que yo no estoy celoso de Black.- replicó muy serio.

- Pues Lily piensa lo contrario, por cierto- agregó bajando la voz- Ella quiere saber tus intenciones para con ella, para mí son muy claras pero, no sé, tal vez deberías decírselo... Pero luego Severus, primero vallamos a comer...- Y sin dejar que Severus saliera de su asombro y respondiera, Joselin lo arrastró fuera del salón, donde ya los esperaban. Instantáneamente el rostro de Severus recuperó su tono despectivo al ver a Black, pero Joselin podía jurar que su mirada cambió perceptiblemente cuando miró a Lily.

Se enfundaron en abrigos, gorras y bufandas. Cambiaron dinero en la ventanilla de "Servicios Financieros", Severus le dio de beber la poción a Joselin, y salieron del hotel. La noche era fría y hacía mucho viento. Se pararon en el borde de la banqueta.

- Creo que lo mejor será aparecernos- sugirió Sirius.

- Joselin es menor de edad y no sabe hacerlo- le aclaró Severus- ¿está muy lejos?

-Unas cuantas calles.

- Entonces tomemos un taxi- Esta vez fue Lily la de la idea.

- No te ofendas Evans, pero los taxis muggles no son lo suficientemente sorprendentes como para gastar mi dinero en ellos.

- Caminemos entonces Black- dijo Lily en tono de reproche.

- ¿Caminar?

- Sí, creo que vi un par de mapas en la recepción- les dijo Joselin entusiasmada, parecía que solo esperaba la menos ocasión para tomarlos, puesto que corrió sin miramientos de regreso al hotel.- No se vayan sin mí- les gritó desde la puerta y desapareció tras ella.

____________________________________________________________________________________

- Con permiso- pidió Joselin a tres sujetos que estaban recargados platicando en el mostrador. Los chicos la miraron molestos por la interrupción. El más alto de ellos la evaluó de arriba hacia abajo y se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar, con un gesto le dijo que se acercara.

La chica dio las gracias y se acercó al mostrador para tomar los panfletos, el primero se titulaba "Guía mágica por Londres", sin embargo cuando tomaba el segundo "Extravagancias muggles en Londres" escuchó una voz áspera a sus espaldas.

- No entiendo porque existe gente tan tonta, pensar en ir a lugares muggles... ¡Qué estupidez! El solo pensarlo es asqueroso, aunque claro, debe tratarse de una sangre sucia.

Joselin se giró para ver quién había pronunciado semejantes palabras y a quien iban dirigidas. No era la primera vez que la escuchaba, sabía lo que significaba, sabía que los mortífagos los despreciaban... Para su sorpresa, el mismo muchacho que le había dado el paso la miraba maliciosamente. Los otros dos rieron.

- ¿A quién crees que le dices así idiota?- Joselin ubicó la voz en unos segundos. Lily estaba detrás de los chicos quienes la miraron curiosos.

- ¿Y tú eres...?

- Eso no te importa estúpido ¡Vámonos de aquí Jos!

- Espera preciosa, no queríamos insultar a tu amiga, si solo es curiosidad...

- No me llames preciosa idiota, el halago de un sangre limpia me da asco, así que guárdate tus palabras para alguien de tu especie. ¿Qué esperas Joselin?

La aludida corrió hacia Lily y se alejaron rápidamente. La pelirroja temblaba de rabia, Joselin no comprendía... ¿Por qué estaba tan enojada? Si había puesto atención, el insulto era para ella misma, cosa que no le molestaba en absoluto, prefería serlo con tal de ser diferente a su hermano, pero Lily...

- ¿Tu hermana es bruja?- preguntó Joselin de repente. La aludida se detuvo al instante.

- No- fue la respuesta- Soy la única bruja en la familia- agregó después de unos segundos. Joselin dejó escapar una exclamación de sorpresa.

- ... Entonces... tú eres...

- Sí, una sangre sucia- pronunció desviando la mirada. Joselin se llevó las manos a la boca angustiada, ¿Severus lo sabía?... Miró de reojo a Lily, el porte que adoptó: la cabeza altiva, los hombros rectos, le indicaron que estaba orgullosa de lo que era.

- ¿Te importa? ¿Qué no sea de sangre limpia?- preguntó Lily resentida.

- No... No... Nada de eso Lily- respondió rápidamente- Es solo que... estoy sorprendida, nadie lo mencionó.

- Tal vez debí decírtelo antes- aseguró- pero no me gusta que me juzguen por mi familia, sino por mi misma.

- Estoy de acuerdo Lily, yo odio que me comparen con el bruto de Igor...además te juro que no me importa Lily, los muggles me parecen fascinantes, además Dumbledore siempre me ha dicho que no hay distinción entre nosotros, al final de cuentas todos somos humanos- agregó tratando de convencerla de su posición promuggle.

Lily asintió dejando entrever una pequeña sonrisa, que se esfumó al instante. Reanudaron la marcha y pronto el frío de la noche disipó el encuentro anterior, al menos para Joselin.

- Estamos listas- pronunció Lily después de una larga inspiración. Con una renovada sonrisa los instó a caminar, como si de esa manera pudiera alejar sus pensamientos.

Mientras caminaban sobre la acera, Sirius tomó los mapas de Joselin y les indicó que deberían caminar hasta la avenida principal "Kenninton Lane", cruzarla y seguirla en dirección contraria de los carros. - El restaurante está en "Kenninton ParkRoad"- les informó- así que debemos llegar hasta la cuchilla donde "K. Lane" y "K. ParkRoad" se unen para formar "Newintong Butts".

El camino hasta la primera avenida no fue muy espectacular, o al menos no para los tres competidores, sin embargo a Joselin le parecía toda una aventura, jamás había caminado por una acera, incluso las coladeras le impresionaban, los grandes faroles, las casas, los departamentos, las motocicletas estacionadas... y que digamos del perro salchicha que los siguió por unas calles hasta que su ama, una mujer de cabellos doraros, lo llamó con un silbido desde lo lejos.

Al llegar a la avenida principal, su anterior entusiasmo quedó olvidado al encontrar frente a ella una marabunta de automóviles pasando ante ella a gran velocidad.

- Crucemos por este lado...- escuchó que Lily dijo. Caminaron hasta una esquina donde Joselin vio pintadas unas líneas blancas en el suelo por donde los autos pasaban sin ningún reparo.

- Perfecto, apretamos aquí y esperamos que...

Joselin no entendió el comentario de Lily, por lo que dio unos pasos al frente justo para cruzar después de ese carro que se aproximaba... una... dos...

- ¡CUIDADO!- escuchó que gritaban... Un pitido... Luces que se acercaban y que no se detenían... Joselin cerró sus ojos en auto reflejo...

____________________________________________________________________________________

Chachachachan jeje. Holas, pues aquí está el capítulo. ¿Qué les parece? Espero que les guste.

**Martita**: me da mucho gusto que te agrade la historia, he tratado de que el personaje de Severus sea más o menos ecuánime con el carácter que conocemos, pero bueno... uno no es perfecto jeje, también te agradezco el cumplido y espero que este capi también te guste, como vez la relación de Severus y Lily va mejorando, espero avanzarlo más en el próximo capi y también espero tus comentarios jiji. Muchas gracias.

Bueno, reviews por fis.

Atte

AnA


	31. Percance

PERCANCE

- ¡CUIDADO!- escuchó que gritaban... Un pitido... Luces que se acercaban y que no se detenían... Joselin cerró sus ojos en auto reflejo...

Escuchó una maldición mientras caía al suelo, pero no sintió el golpe en él, de hecho algo suave estaba debajo de ella... Abrió los ojos despacio, frente a ella se inclinaban Lily y Sirius asustados, escuchó un gemino a su espalda.

- ¡Severus!- exclamó incorporándose de inmediato, Sirius la sujetó como si temiera que se volviera a lanzar a los carros.

- ¿Estas bien?- le preguntó Severus molesto aún desde el suelo. Lily se le acercó para ayudarlo a levantarse.

- Sí...eh...- pero antes de que pudiera decir nada más, Sirius la giró con brusquedad para quedarse frente a frente.

- ¿ESTÁS LOCA?- le gritó. Joselin no contestó. La mirada tierna, comprensiva, había desaparecido del rostro de Sirius. Ahora la miraba airado - ESE AUTO CASI TE ARROLLA- le dijo- Pudiste haber muerto Joselin, ¿Acaso perdiste el juicio?... ERES UNA INCONCIENTE, INSENSATA...

- ¡Deja de regañarla Black!- Joselin se giró anonadada hacia Severus. ¿Severus estaba evitando que la regañaran? ¿Estaba en una dimensión desconocida?- Ella jamás había salido de su casa- aclaró- No conoce las reglas muggles...

Sirius la soltó, bufó, y se llevó ambas manos a la cara ahogando su frustración.

- Lo siento...- dijo después de unos segundos- Pero me asusté, pensé que... perdóname- Joselin asintió, pero temió volverlo a mirar a los ojos, sin embargo, su reciente miedo hacia él se olvidó después de recibir un abrazo tierno de su parte. La tomó del rostro y depositó un beso casto en su frente para luego alejarse unos pasos de ella, como si así evitara volver a gritarle.

- Para cruzar las avenidas, los muggles inventaron los semáforos- Joselin se volvió hacia la suave voz de Lily.

- ¿Semáforos?

- Esas cajas amarillas que ves ahí- esta vez era Severus- Si la luz es verde, los carros pueden pasar, si es roja se detienen. Ahora, ¿Ves ese más pequeño en la otra acera? Ese es para las personas, si es verde puedes pasar.

- ¿Como ahora?

- Dije verde, ¿No sabes los colores?- preguntó tomándose el tabique de su nariz, parecía cansado.

- Tiene razón Severus, podemos pasar- le Lily corrigiéndolo. El joven se giró y entornó los ojos. Tomó a Joselin de la mano fuertemente y los cuatro cruzaron. El camino fue muy silencioso. Joselin había olvidado todo su entusiasmo para concentrarse en Severus, quien permaneció serio, inexpresivo. No solo le debía su libertad, ahora le debía la vida.

El susodicho no la soltó hasta que estuvieron dentro del restaurante, y aún ahí la acompañó hasta los sanitarios, a pesar de que Lily se ofreció para hacerlo.

- ¡No vuelvas a ponerte en peligro ¿Quieres?!- le dijo cuando esta salió del baño. Estaba recargado en la pared- Solo haces que la gente se preocupe por ti.

Joselin iba a protestar, pero se detuvo al notar que no había reproche en su tono, era... ¿preocupación?

Sus pensamientos se olvidaron cuando fue envuelta en un cálido abrazo. Severus la apretó contra su pecho. Joselin podía escuchar perfectamente el latido de su corazón, el vaivén de respiración: normal, tranquilizadora, protectora. Y por una extraña razón sintió un nudo en la garganta y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pronto él no estaría más con ella, Severus terminaría la escuela y se iría de viaje, a recorrer el mundo, y ella no podría verlo más, no podría acompañarlo en esa aventura como bien se lo explicó: "No puedo encargarme de ti- le dijo- solo serías una carga, ni siquiera tienes varita, ¿Cómo piensas que podré cuidarte?"

- ¡No llores!- le ordenó preocupado, apartándola un poco cuando notó el lagrimeo- Solo fue un susto, pero es hora de que pienses en los peligros que...

- ¿Vendrás a visitarme?- preguntó la chica entre sollozos. El joven la miró ceñudo no entendiendo el sentido de los pensamientos de Joselin, quien al notarlo agregó- Cuando te vayas de viaje.

Severus tardó unos segundos en entender, pero suspiró y asintió. Joselin dejó entrever una gran sonrisa, mientras dejaba de llorar y se le abalanzaba a abrazarlo de nuevo.

- Pero no te emociones- le advirtió alejándose completamente de ella- No podrá ser muy seguido y no será por mucho tiempo.

- No me importa Severus, voy a ser muy feliz cuando lo hagas.

Severus negó con la cabeza riendo incrédulo por semejante cursilería. Un rugido de tripas los regresó a la realidad.

- ¡Corre Severus!, Sirius dijo que entre más rápido ordenemos, mejor.

- Ni se te ocurra correr- le reprochó- Solo camina.

Joselin bufó pero obedeció.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Sirius y Lily ya estaban acomodados en una mesa del centro del salón. Se habían quitado sus chamarras, hacía mucho calor. El restaurante estaba abarrotado.

Una mujer de vestido negro y tacones altos se les acercó.

- Aquí tienen la carta- les dijo aburrida extendiéndole el menú a cada uno, sin embargo su rostro cambió al reconocer a Sirius, lo mismo pasó con él.

-¡Amelia!- dijo sorprendido poniéndose de pie de un salto- Pensé que...pensé que ya no trabajabas aquí.

La chica lo miró detenidamente por unos segundos....-¿Son tus amigos?- preguntó ignorando el comentario anterior.

- Sí eh... La mayoría...- aclaró con una mirada fugaz a Severus.

- Ah...

- Oye yo...

- Como escucharon- dijo de mal humor- Mi nombre es Amelia y seré su camarera esta noche... Tenemos la parrillada mixta para compartir que incluye bife asado, chorizo, molleja y chinchulines... Va acompañado de pan y...

- ¿Eres Argentina?- le preguntó Joselin, la muchacha la miró extrañada por la pregunta.

- Eh...No...

- ¡Qué lástima!

- Sí, eh...Como les decía- dijo con la mayor seriedad- Viene acompañado de pan blanco y ensalada. Para beber les ofrezco el...

- Pero ¿hablas argentino no?

- No...la verdad es que...

- ¿Y alguien de los que trabaja aquí es argentino?

- ...¿Eh?... me parece que no... Bueno, creo que el dueño lo es.

- ¿Puedo conocerlo?

- ¡Joselin!- la llamó Sirius-¿podrías dejar de hablar y permitirle a Ame... a la señorita continuar?

- Pero... Está bien. ¡Continúe Amelia!- dijo a regañadientes

- Si eh... de tomar tenemos el mate que es una infusión que... que...Regresaré en un momento a tomarles la orden.

La muchacha se alejó nerviosa.

-¿Una antigua novia Sirius?- preguntó Lily cuando la chica desapareció de la vista- Pareció muy enojada al verte.

- ¿De verdad?- el tono de Sirius era de preocupación.

- ¿Qué le hiciste?

- ¿yo? Nada... mejor veamos la carta y ordenemos pronto...

Joselin miró su propio menú, todo se veía apetitoso, diferentes cortes de carne de res... nunca pensó que hubiera tantos. Incluso en una imagen se mostraba a una vaca para revelar de dónde provenía cada corte.

- ¿Qué son los chinchulines?- Preguntó Lily a Sirius.

- Es el intestino de la vaca.

- Ah...- contestó sin mucho entusiasmo.

- Si quieren podemos pedir la parrilla- les sugirió- la carne es muy rica, pero es muy grande para que la coma yo solo, ni Joselin se la acabaría. - La aludida asintió entusiasmada- No tienes que comer el chinchulín si no quieres- Dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a Lily que lo veía con cara de asco.- Esta bien, si quieres pide empanadas, también son muy tradicionales de Argentina.

- Sí creo que pediré eso.

- Yo también- dijo Severus secundándola.

- Entonces solo seremos Joselin y yo. No saben de lo que se pierden... el chorizo es exquisito en este lugar...

Severus bufó y Lily lo secundó, ambos rieron. Estaban uno a lado del otro.

Amelia regresó con una actitud renovada, preguntó amablemente a cada uno su orden y sonrió en todo el tiempo en que la tomaba.

- ¿Y qué desean de beber?

- Tráenos una jarra de Clericó- dijo Sirius- Juro que esta bebida les va a encantar.

- ¿No es acaso la que lleva vino?- preguntó Severus levantando una ceja- Te recuerdo que Joselin...

- ¡Vamos Snape! Ni siquiera lo va a notar.

- Concuerdo con Severus, Sirius. Si McGonagall llega a oler una sola gota de alcohol seguro que nos castiga de por vida.

- Esta bien Liliana- aceptó Sirius con sonrisa forzada- ¿Puedes prepararla sin alcohol Amelia?

- Claro.

La mujer regresó con las bebidas, puso un vaso frente a cada uno y tomó la jarra para servirles, primero a Joselin, Sirius, Severus y...

- Ni se le ocurra hacerlo Amelia- le advirtió Severus tomándola del brazo- Ella no es su novia.

Amelia lo miró sorprendida. Sirvió lentamente el vaso de Lily y se alejó con una sonrisa sarcástica.

En la mesa la mirada de los tres sorprendió a Severus.

- Cuando fuimos al baño- comenzó a explicarles- Escuché que planeaba derramarle a Evans la bebida.

- Pero Severus...- Joselin se tapó la boca al sentir un pisotón. De acuerdo, entendía la indirecta.

- Gracias Severus.

- Muy honorable Snape- dijo Sirius burlón- Tal vez mi compañía haya servido para enseñarte.

- Lo dudo Black. Dejarla plantada no entra dentro de la categoría de honorable. ¿Sabias que te espero toda la noche? ¿No te da pena?- preguntó Severus burlón. Sirius lo miró con rabia pero se quedó callado.

- Hagamos un brindis- propuso Lily para disminuir la tensión- ¡Por Hogwarts!

Todos la secundaron.

La cena pasó sin ningún otro contratiempo. Joselin todavía pidió postre: "alfajor", pero como le gustó tanto, pidió también para llevar, cosa que no le agradó mucho a Severus, pues tuvo que pagar su parte de la cuenta.

Se levantaron de la mesa y casi a la salida, Lily le puso el pie a Sirius que cayó directamente en el suelo.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso Evans?- Reclamó Sirius más avergonzado que nada.

- Era lo que menos podía hacer por Amelia.

Lily le indicó que se volteara. Sirius lo hizo y ahí la vio, de pie, fingiendo no mirarlo. Resopló por su mala suerte pero dio media vuelta y caminó hacia ella. Joselin lo siguió con la mirada, no supo que le dijo pero la mujer le propinó una bofetada y después... Severus se encargó de taparle los ojos.

- Aún eres una niña- le dijo al oído cuando esta intentó soltarse. Joselin resopló y dejó de forcejear, a veces Severus era tan molesto...

- Muy honorable Black- escuchó que Severus le decía a Sirius. El joven le lanzó una mirada asesina y después emprendieron el regreso al hotel.

___________________________________________________________________________________

- ¿Falta mucho?- preguntó Joselin por tercera vez- Me duelen mis pies, ¿no podrías llevarme levitando Severus?- Joselin caminaba a su lado. Sirius y Lily iban adelante.

- ¡No!, ¡Aguántate! Es culpa tuya y de ese- refiriéndose a Black- que hayamos entrado a ese lugar...además te dije que no te pusieras esos zapatos y subieras a bailar...

- Pero Severus, dijeron que bailaba muy... bien.- La chica bajó la mirada y Severus se alegró. Ese lugar había sido un tormento, había demasiada gente y todos bailando y empujándolo... El ruido era insoportable, pero claro... la niña quería entrar y el estúpido de Sirius: "¡Vamos!...solo un momento... hasta a ti te va a gustar Lily" y para colmo, la propia Lily estaba bailando muy feliz junto con Joselin encima de la tarima, era una danza extraña, con zapatos especiales de madera...

- Si quieres yo te llevo...- se ofreció Sirius deteniéndose y señalándole que se subiera a su espalda. La chica no se hizo del rogar...

Severus siguió caminando y Lily lo esperó para caminar junto a él.

-¿Qué comiste Joselin? ¡Pesas mucho!- Escucharon que decía Sirius.

- Lo que me recomendaste así que no te quejes...

Severus dejó entrever una sonrisa, eso y más se merecía.

- ¿Disfrutaste la cena?- Le preguntó Lily. Severus asintió, no había podido hablar con ella en el antro.- Gracias por lo que hiciste, probablemente después de derramarme la bebida hubiera querido usar los cubiertos sobre mi...

- No lo agradezcas, fue en pago de lo de... anoche...

Lily sonrió- Pues creo que no he sido buena profesora, esta noche no te vi mover ni un pelo con la música...

- No es mi preferida.

- Entonces... tal vez deba enseñarte a apreciar este tipo de música, me preguntaba si tú y yo... podríamos cenar mañana, hay un lugar al que...- Lily se calló cuando el la miró. Severus pudo jurar que la vio sonrojarse...- Si no quieres no hay problema- agregó rápidamente al notar que Severus no dejaba de mirarla extrañado.

- ¡Sí quiero!- contestó aún más rápido. Lily sonrió y Severus se reprochó mentalmente. ¡Contrólate! se dijo a sí mismo. Respiró profundamente y adoptó la apariencia serena de siempre.- Lo que quiero decir es que... le dije a Joselin que la llevaría al restaurante Italiano que pasamos...

- ¡Cierto! Lo olvidé- dijo la pelirroja apenada soltando un par de maldiciones por lo bajo, aunque fueron bastante perceptibles para Severus... quien a su vez se maldijo a sí mismo al recordar por qué le había dicho semejante cosa a Joselin ¿En qué pensaba?... Claro, en que no quería a Black cerca de ella, ¿En verdad estaba celoso de él?...

Flash Back

- Creo que debe ser espectacular ir ahí. ¿No crees Severus?- El joven asintió, apenas habían dado tres pasos para alejarse de ese restaurante Italiano, no reprochaba a Joselin, el lugar se veía muy atractivo, incluso para él.

- Es probable que hablen italiano...

- Es probable...

- He escuchado que la comida italiana es de las mejores...

- De las mejores...

- Y a mí me gustaría probarla...

- Que bueno...

- Yo quisiera ir...

-Bien...

- ¡Severus!- dijo gritándole- ¡Quiero que mañana me lleves a cenar ahí!

- Yo te llevaré Joselin- dijo Sirius alcanzándolos- Lily puede acompañarnos por supuesto- agregó recordando la imposición por parte de Severus, de no dejarla sola con él.

- Deja de meterte Black, ella me lo pidió a mí...

Fin Flash Back

Severus sonrió, la cara que había puesto ese idiota era de las mejores que recordaba, se había quedado ahí parado sin saber que decir aunque después había salido con su: ¡Vamos a ese antro!... pero ahora...

- Puedes acompañarnos... si quieres- le ofreció a Lily.

-Gracias pero...mejor no, digo, tu y ella son amigos y yo sé que a veces es necesaria la privacidad para, tú sabes, platicar... Es divertido.

- Lo dudo, ¿No la has escuchado toda la noche?: "¡Lily y qué es esto, y qué es lo otro...y por qué...¿Lo sabías Severus? ¿Escuchaste Sirius?...

La pelirroja rió a carcajadas ante la patética imitación de Severus... este pareció apenarse un poco, pero la chica lo tomó del brazo y siguieron así... caminando hasta que llegaron al hotel con Sirius y Joselin frente a ellos.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Era un nuevo día, estaban de nuevo en el auditorio pero ya no más como espectadores, ahora era su turno de hacer su presentación, solo el telón los separaba del momento de la verdad. Severus se sentía nervioso, y podía notar que sus compañeros también... aunque el estúpido de Black lucía calmado, su mirada reflejaba ansiedad... Lily por su parte recitaba de nuevo su parte de la presentación, lo que lo hacía ponerse más nervioso.

Todo su instrumental estaba listo y dispuesto a lo largo de una mesa enfrente de ellos. Rudolf Balonski se les acercó para que revisaran la lista de sus nombres y así empezar la presentación.

- ¡Buena suerte!- les deseó Joselin antes de salir junto con la profesora McGonagall, la cual les dijo:

- ¡Den lo mejor de ustedes!

Los tres se pusieron en posición. El telón se levantó y Severus sintió que se le revolvían las tripas cuando la mirada de todo el auditorio cayó sobre ellos, respiró profundamente mientras Rudolf Balonski los presentaba...

- Y ahora con el tema "Uso de la transformación para la obtención de comestibles"... el Colegio de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería: Black, Sirius; Evans, Lily; y Snape, Severus. Un aplauso por favor...

Ni siquiera escuchó los aplausos, solo estaba atento a la indicación de Lily de comenzar, el primero sería Black y después...

- Buenos días, compañeros y profesores que nos acompañan, como sabrán, el tema de los comestibles es una cuestión que ha sido estudiada por mucha gente a lo largo de toda la historia de la magia, y aún en la actualidad, es de los más estudiados por los aurores. La Ley de Transfiguración Elemental de Gamp, en una de sus cinco excepciones nos indica que no se puede producir comida de la nada, es por eso que dos ramas de la magia han sido el vehículo para la producción de comestibles, en primera tenemos a los encantamientos, como por ejemplo, los realizados por Helga Hufflepuff, una de las fundadoras de nuestro colegio, y así mismo tenemos a la transformación...Eh.... En esta rama, los estudios realizados por Waliar Melar en el siglo III, y continuados por sus discípulos, con su hechizo ¡blecotimes! nos han dejado claro que existen ciertas cosas que no se pueden transformar en comestibles, como por ejemplo, estas rocas- Sirius apuntó con su varita a las cinco rocas de pirita que tenía justo enfrente- ¡blecotimes!- Las rocas se hicieron polvo. Con su varita transformó un pequeño ratón, que tenían en una jaula, en una rata blanca para que todos pudieran verlo mejor, agrandó la jaula y metió el polvo de pirita en esta, la rata se acercó pero se alejó después de oler el plato.

- Debido a que la transformación- Esta vez era Severus quien hablaba- cambia la estructura molecular, los estudios del siglo XVIII han demostrado que... el carbono y el nitrógeno no pueden transformarse en otros elementos por medio de la magia, por lo que los comestibles al ser a base de carbono, deben de provenir de una fuente semejante a esta... Es por eso que estas rocas de pirita, al estar compuestas de hierro y azufre no pueden convertirse en comestibles...No obstante, Ilmenda Fríber en 1830 propone que la unidad a transformar debe de tener como mínimo dos moles de átomos de carbono, por lo que podría suponerse que el grafito sería una buena fuente para la transformación, sin embargo...- Severus apuntó con su varita el grafito que tenía en frente y...- ¡blecotimes!- Esta vez las rocas se hicieron polvo pero tomaron un color café, como Sirius metió el plato con los restos del grafito, pero como antes, la rata se alejó.

- Con el modelo de "Equisetum" o también conocida como cola de caballo, que desde el año 2100 A.C. se ha utilizado como objeto para transformaciones en comestibles, en 1910, un equipo Ruso- dijo Lily- descubrió que no solo era necesaria la presencia de carbono en la cantidad adecuada, sino que debía existir además un mínimo de enlaces de carbono-carbono, más un mínimo de enlaces carbono-hidrógeno- oxígeno. Este mínimo se conoce como promedio Equiset, y por medio del hechizo ¡Monestre equisetum! es posible saber si nuestro objeto los contiene o no...- Lily respiró profundamente y mandó el hechizo a tres objetos diferentes: las rocas de pirita, el polvo de grafito y a un pequeño ejemplar de Equisetum. A los dos primeros no les pasó nada, sin embargo el tercero se envolvió de un humo azul celeste- Este hechizo nos permite identificar al ejemplar más factible a utilizar...Nosotros, con todas estas bases, desarrollamos un proyecto en donde seleccionamos tres tipos de animales, tres plantas y tres tipos de roca diferentes del bosque prohibido más abundantes en un radio de 15 metros, puesto que en caso de alguna emergencia sería crucial que el alimento estuviera dentro de ese rango. Se realizó tanto el hechizo del promedio Equiset, como el hechizo para el cálculo del porcentaje de carbono. De nuestros seis candidatos, solo dos resultaron positivos en ambas pruebas, un escarabajo plateado y una planta llamada Purpurella.- Severus dejó al descubierto el escarabajo y Sirius hizo lo mismo con la orquídea.

- Esta orquídea- comenzó Black- es conocida por sus propiedades medicinales contra las enfermedades respiratorias, al ser rara y ser usada solo para ese propósito, son nulos los datos que se tenían sobre su uso en transformación para comestible. Al tratar de convertirla en alimento... ¡blecotimes!- la planta se transformó en un objeto redondo como galleta de color verde con puntos morados, por el centro salía algo viscoso de color gris. - Como vemos, no existe un solo estado de la materia, sino dos, y de acuerdo a los escritos de Magdalena de Medina, estos objetos no son del todo comestibles. Lo viscoso se transformó en plato para que dejara libre los demás elementos, sin embargo la rata que lo probó, murió dos días después.

- El escarabajo, por el contrario- continuó Severus- es muy común de encontrar en el bosque prohibido, y de acuerdo con Humbolt está ampliamente distribuido por Europa, sin embargo sus propiedades mágicas evitan, en la mayoría de las ocasiones su captura, pues se mimetizan y aparecen y desaparecen a dos metros de distancia en milésimas de segundo. Después del hechizo... ¡blecotimes!- el escarabajo se transformó en una delgada tortilla blanca- como pueden observar tiene un solo estado de la materia y es totalmente comestible- Severus metió esta tortilla a la jaula. La rata la olfateó y comenzó a comerla al instante.

- Esta rata ha sido alimentada solo con este tipo de escarabajo desde que se obtuvieron los resultados del proyecto. - Explicó Lily- La rata y el alimento fueron analizados cuidadosamente por el departamento del ministerio de magia. La rata está en perfecto estado de salud y la tortilla es completamente segura de comer, su sabor es un poco salado pero como ven, es nutritivo. Por último, nos gustaría que lo probaran, pero en una diferente presentación...

Sirius y Severus sacaron una caja de vidrio de debajo de la mesa y la pusieron sobre esta., estaba llena de escarabajos, los tres apuntaron con su varita y transformaron a estos artrópodos en tortillas blancas, después Lily giró tres veces la varita y transformó las tortillas en un tipo baguette.

Severus escuchó un ¡Oh! proveniente del público y en seguida varios aplausos.

- Eso es todo. Gracias por su atención.- concluyó Lily sonriente.

Rudolf Balonski les agradeció y después se dirigió al público:

- ¿Alguna pregunta para los jóvenes o algún comentario antes de la puntuación?

Las miradas se dirigieron directamente hacia Tovareich, quien levantó la mano.

- Tengo algunos comentarios, no me gustó la estructura de su presentación, les sugeriría que para la próxima vez su introducción sea más pequeña, ir directamente al objetivo de su proyecto, objeto de estudio, metodología, resultados y junto con ellos la discusión. En esta parte quisiera hacer hincapié, a mi parecer ser más extensa, podrían decirnos por ejemplo que fue lo que interfirió o cuál es el motivo de los resultados tan diferentes en el escarabajo y la planta... ¿Pueden hacerlo?

Los tres se miraron, Lily dio un paso al frente.

- Creemos que es... bueno, la planta tiene sustancias medicinales implementadas en toda la planta, por lo que al transformarla, estas moléculas en combinación con las nuevas forman un tipo de veneno, o al menos eso fue lo que se reportó en otros casos.

- Es cierto, pero fue en otros casos, por lo que no me está contestando mi pregunta, por lo que les sugiero que ya que están en este proyecto, se adentren a investigar, el conocimiento no solo se genera por los aciertos reportados, sino investigando también los fallos...- El hombre dio vuelta a su libreta- Eso es en cuanto a la estructura y del contenido...la introducción como les dije fue muy larga, no creo que había necesidad de nombrar a Helga Hufflepuff y además hubo un dato incorrecto... ¿Han escuchado el nombre de Olivia Mesmo?, ella fue quien desarrolló el hechizo ¡Blecotimes! y no Melar, ¿A qué se debe el error?

De nuevo los tres se miraron sin saber qué decir..., a Severus le tomó unos segundos recordar el nombre, pero no por el desarrollo del hechizo sino porque esa mujer había sido la amante de Aureliano en Roma y fue por ella y no por el primero por el que el imperio romano se había reunificado. Obviamente no iba a decirle eso el juez.

- Lo que sucede es que...Olivia era...pues era...una mujer que...- dijo Sirius cuando se escuchó una vocecilla a sus espaldas

- Olivia Mesmo dijo haber sido la primera en desarrollar el hechizo, dijo haber trabajado con Melar y ser ella la autora, pero esto era falso, ella pretendía la fama en el mundo mágico como en el muggle, pero además quería dominarlos a ambos, fue por eso que un grupo de magos la atacó y después borró la memoria de miles de personas que la llegaron a conocer, por lo que en el mundo muggle su nombre solo figura como una de las novias de Aureliano.

- Pensé que usted no concursaría- manifestó Tovareich.

- Pero Hogwarts sí y eso lo aprendí en el Colegio.- Declaró Joselin retándolo a que siguiera hablando mal de su futuro colegio. El juez dejó entrever una sonrisa.

- ¿Quisiera agregar algo más Sr. Black? Usted iba a contestar.

- No... No...Iba a decir mismo que ella.

- No me lo pareció ante tanto titubeo, así que si no sabe algo y piensa inventárselo, lo más prudente es mantenerse callado.- le dijo amablemente.

Severus rió mentalmente.

- Muy bien, espero que nos permitan probar el pan después de las presentaciones, eso es todo de mi parte.

- Y ahora las calificaciones- indicó Rudolf Balonski. Joselin se unió a los chicos que miraban expectantes a los jueces, quienes, con un movimiento con sus varitas, convocaron las calificaciones en el aire.- Muy bien, un total de... 39 puntos. Muchas gracias, ahora pueden pasar a retirarse...- Los cuatro, entre aplausos y sonrisas por estar en la primera posición, se acomodaron en línea para salir cuando se escuchó que alguien del público gritaba: ¡Bien hecho sangre sucia!

Severus se quedó pasmado creyendo haber oído mal, pero al instante miró a Lily, quien había dejado de sonreír para apretar los labios y mirar fijamente en todas direcciones para buscar al culpable... algunos de enfrente y los jueces debieron también escucharlo puesto que habían detenido sus aplausos y discretamente hacían lo mismo que Lily. De repente el silencio se extendió por el auditorio, la pelirroja no se movía y Rudolf les indicaba que salieran...

- Gracias por escucharnos, solo quisiera agregar algo más- pidió Lily dando un paso hacia el frente, parecía furiosa- Todavía existen muchas cosas que descubrir en cuanto a este tema, sin embargo, lo que no se dice en muchos textos es que estos avances no han sido solo gracias a los magos y brujas, sino que también a los muggles y a los hijos de estos. En esta investigación encontramos que gracias a inventos muggles, fue posible detectar que el carbono no podía ser transformado en otros elementos, además de que en varios escritos de la mayoría de los autores mencionados, aparecen personajes muggles involucrados de cierta manera en los descubrimientos, sin mencionar a los hijos de muggles como Magdalena de Medina o el propio Melar, así que como pueden ver, la cooperación es independiente de tu origen, por lo que espero que nosotros logremos continuar con esta labor. Gracias- Lily mantuvo la cabeza en alto y con paso firme pero sin prisa, salió del escenario. Los primeros en aplaudir fueron McGonagall y los jueces, incluso Tovareich aunque parecía distraído. Siguieron más personas, sin embargo y antes de salir del escenario tras sus compañeros, Severus notó que no todos aplaudieron.

- ¿Se encuentra bien Srita. Evans?- le preguntó McGonagall.

- Sí profesora, es solo que no soporto que... ¿por qué la gente tiene la mente tan...?

- Porque son unos estúpidos- Los cuatro la miraron atónitos- Es la verdad- se defendió la profesora- el pensar que hay superioridad por el origen de nacimiento... pero no debemos preocuparnos por eso. Su presentación fue casi perfecta, buen dominio de escena, no se equivocaron y... no creo que puedan superarlos tan fácilmente. ¡Felicidades!- Los tres chicos asintieron.- En cuanto a usted... Srita. Joselin...- La aludida la miró con cara como si estuviera a punto de ser regañada- Gracias por poner el nombre de Hogwarts en alto. Ahora vallan a sus lugares, que esto todavía no termina.

Los jóvenes obedecieron. Al final del día, ellos seguían a la cabeza.

- ¡Gran presentación!- les decían al salir del auditorio. Por sugerencia de McGonagall, pusieron una mesa a lado de la recepción para que la gente pudiera probar su pan, no había mucha gente valiente, por lo que ya estaba oscureciendo cuando terminaron.

- Todavía mañana hay presentaciones, los quiero ahí en punto. Nada de desvelarse.

- ¿y cuál es el plan de hoy?- preguntó Sirius.

- Severus y yo iremos a cenar al restaurante Italiano ¿verdad Severus?

- Aja...

- Supongo que eso no me incluye a mi ¿verdad?- preguntó esperanzado de una invitación pero Joselin lo miró y lo miró sin entender la indirecta. Severus rió.- Muy bien, tendré que aceptar esta noche la invitación de las francesas. ¿No vienes Lily?

- No, yo no...

- Puedes venir con nosotros- dijo Joselin.

- ¿Qué? ¿A ella la invitas y a mi no?

- Pero si tú acabas de decir que te irás con las francesas ¿No?- Sirius la miró, negó con la cabeza, sonrió, se despidió y se fue diciendo algo como: ¡Mujeres!

- ¿Qué dices Lily?- preguntó Joselin después de analizar el comportamiento de Sirius, era su amigo pero tenía que confesar que a veces era raro.

- Gracias, pero no tengo muchas ganas de salir, estoy cansada, así que no te preocupes de mí, vallan y diviértanse.

Lily también se fue. Severus no dejó de mirarla hasta que se perdió de vista en las escaleras, parecía triste.

- Creo que solo seremos tú y yo. ¿No es divertido?- le preguntó girándose hacia él.

-¡Uy sí! ¡Muy divertido!- exclamó sarcástico.- Ahora, no te separes de mí, ¿Entiendes?

- Sí jefe, pero ¿ya nos podemos ir?

Severus asintió y fue casi arrastrado por Joselin hasta la puerta de entrada. El frío les pegó en la cara, esta vez fue Joselin la que lo tomó de la mano y no lo soltó hasta que hubieron llegado al restaurante italiano. El lugar parecía elegante. Los acomodaron en una mesa para dos y les dieron la carta.

- ¿Usted es Italiano?- le preguntó Joselin al mesero antes de que este se retirara.

- No, pero...

- ¿Sabe hablar italiano?

- Pues no...

- ¡Entonces de qué se trata todo esto!- exclamó enojada aventando la carta en la mesa y cruzando los brazos. Severus la miró sobre su menú. El joven la miró consternado, parecía apenas haber cumplido la mayoría de edad, de hecho, parecía que era su primer día de trabajo- Creo que si un lugar es Argentino, debe haber argentinos y deben hablar argentino... si es un lugar italiano debe haber italianos y hablar italiano...

- ¿Buongiorno?...- preguntó temeroso.

- ¡Olvídelo!, eso hasta yo lo sé...- Severus no pudo más que soltar una carcajada al ver la cara del chico, quién lo miró molesto.

- ¡No le haga caso!- le dijo tratando mantener la compostura, aunque era algo difícil- ¡Solo ignórela!

El joven los miró no muy convencido de las capacidades mentales de ambos y se fue, no regresó sino que mandó a un señor en su lugar.

- ¿Por qué le dijiste que me ignorara?- reclamó Joselin.

- ¿No lo viste? Parecía que estaba a punto llorar... ¡Eres de lo peor!

- Pero yo no quería hacerlo llorar...

- ¡No te aflijas!- le ordenó molesto- Es una expresión, ahora ve lo que quieras pedir.

Joselin obedeció y pidió un Fetuccini, Severus una Lasagña.

- Por cierto, ten tu poción- le dijo Severus extendiéndole el frasco. La chica la tomó y bebió.

- Hablando de pociones, ¿Cómo es que tienes tantas botellas? No recuerdo habértelas dado a guardar.

- Cuando tuve el incidente del cabello, esperé a que ustedes salieran de su habitación, mandé un hechizo para evitar que se cerrara la puerta y entré, tomé tu gorra y algunos frascos de tu poción, porque sabía que se te olvidarían.

- En Hogwarts no se me han olvidado- dijo altiva para defenderse.

- Pero no estás en Hogwars- dijo Severus arremedando el tonito de voz.

- Ja ja- Joselin se llevó un pedazo de pan a la boca- peo e odos moos...

- ¡No hables con la boca llena!

- Lo siento, de todos modos ¿Por qué quedaste calvo? No lo entiendo...

- Ni lo entenderás...

- ¡Pero Severus!

- No es nada importante, así que sigue comiendo.

- No hasta que no me digas...

- ¡Y qué hay de eso que dijiste! ¿O ya lo olvidaste? No es necesario que me cuentes todo Severus...- dijo imitándola. Severus pensó que eso de imitarla se le estaba haciendo costumbre, debía evitarlo.

Joselin trató de replicar pero al quedarse sin palabras se dedicó a comer.

La cena fue amena, dentro de lo que podría ser con Joselin y Severus, pero cuando regresaron al hotel, estaba satisfechos y porque no, contentos.

- ¿Crees que Lily ya esté dormida?- preguntó Joselin cuando caminaban por el pasillo hacia sus habitaciones.

- No lo sé. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Es que olvidé las llaves, cuando pusimos la mesa para que probaran el pan, dejé las llaves en la bolsa de Lily...

- ¡Tenias que ser Josephine!

-¡Joselin!... ¿Pero entonces qué hago?

- Pues toca a la puerta...- respondió Severus como si fuera lo más obvio cuando estuvieron a un metro de la puerta.

- ¿pero y si la despierto?

- Entonces quédate aquí afuera a dormir...

- ¿No podría...?

- ¡No!, así que apúrate porque tengo sueño.

Joselin obedeció pero nada, volvió a intentarlo.

-¿Habrá salido?

- No lo creo, tal vez esté en el baño o...

- ¿Q...quién es?- escucharon desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- Joselin.

- ...No...no puedo abrirte...yo...- Severus escuchó un ¿lloriqueo?- ¡Vete!

- Pero Lily, Sev...- El joven le indicó que se callara... pegó su oído a la puerta.

- Pregúntale si todo está bien- le ordenó Severus en un susurro.

- ¿Todo está bien Lily?

Otro lloriqueo.

- NSí,... ¡Vete!

Severus sacó su varita y derribó la puerta, había escuchado una segunda voz.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Holas, pues aquí el capi, perdón por la tardanza y pues me extendí un poquitín jeje, como verán tenía un poco de hambre estos días jaja. No soy Argentina por lo que pido disculpas si puse algo mal, pero me basé en algunas páginas de Internet, pero bueno, espero que les guste y recuerden, reviews por fis...

Un agradecimiento a **martita**, que bueno que te haya gustado, como ves en este capi parece que Lily es la que quiere iniciar algo jeje, pero bueno ya lo veremos si se decide. También gracias a **lira** por el review, ojalá y te guste este capi. No dejen de mandar sus comentarios jeje

Bueno me despido. Saludos.

Atte

AnA


	32. La recompensa

Holas, aquí está el nuevo capi, pero estaba muy largo así que lo hice dos jeje. Ojalá y les guste.

LA RECOMPENSA.

Lily subió las escaleras a su habitación. Habría podido aceptar ir con Severus y Joselin pero la verdad es que se sentía muy cansada y algo triste, les había ido muy bien en la presentación, pero... Suspiró mientras abría la puerta. Aún no entendía a la gente, ¿Qué cosa tenían en la cabeza para despreciar a los hijos de muggles? Se dejó caer en la cama, siempre la misma pregunta y siempre sin respuesta, ¿Qué no todos ellos eran personas? ¿No merecían todos el mismo respeto, las mismas oportunidades?...

Dio un par de vueltas en la cama y se levantó, no valía la pena seguir pensando en eso, así que decidió tomar un baño relajante. Llenó la bañera y se sumergió para pensar en otro asunto importante... Severus.

¿Por qué sentía tantas ganas de estar con él? ¿De verlo sonreír? Probablemente porque era extraño verlo así, o porque había encontrado algo diferente, algo que nadie conocía... o tal vez... ¿Se estaba enamorando?... ¿Era eso posible?... Y si lo era, ¿Entonces James?...

No iba a negar que se sentía atraída por James y además había cambiado tanto últimamente... le gustaba estar con él, había llegado a soñar con él y ¡de qué manera!... Tanto así que no había podido verlo a los ojos por un par de días,... Bufó, estaba confundida, eso era lo único seguro... Además, ¿Cómo sería su relación con el primero? Por una parte sus amigos se pondrían en contra de su romance y probablemente los amigos de él también, un ¡Slytherin con una Gryffindor!...La pelirroja rió ante esto, en primera no podría esperar algún gesto cursi de él, y recordando el episodio en la enfermería en donde la llamó sirena, Lily lo prefirió así. James por el contrario, era más detallista, aunque a veces empalagaba y llegaba a ser fastidioso, sin embargo era lindo encontrar alguna flor en su cama o algún poema... y últimamente... Negó con la cabeza...

Los minutos pasaron mientras Lily pensaba sobre asuntos similares comparando los pros y contras de cada uno, no llegó a ninguna conclusión y decidió dar por terminado el debate cuando sus manos empezaron a hacerse viejitas por el agua, salió de la bañera y se envolvió en una bata blanca.

Ya en la habitación, llamó a servicio a cuarto, pidió un sándwich de pavo y una malteada de chocolate y casi al instante un elfo doméstico apareció con su pedido, el cual dejó en la mesita a lado de la ventana, se giró hacia Lily y le extendió una bandeja con una nota de la cuenta. Lily buscó en su bolso y se extrañó de encontrar las llaves de la habitación, porque según recordaba las había dejado sobre el tocador, así que se giró y al ver las dos copias de las llaves entendió ¡Joselin!, exclamó para sus adentros- ¡Esa muchacha era muy descuidada!

Pagó y el elfo, con una- Buena noche- desapareció.

La pelirroja dejó la llave junto a la suya, se giró hacia su cena, y deseó que apareciera una televisión, no era fanática de esta, pero cuando salía con sus padres de viaje, le encantaba por las noches quedarse a ver películas que pasaban en la tele mientras cenaba con su hermana y sus papas, pero a falta de y sin ninguna distracción aparente, tomó el libro que Joselin había estado leyendo: 'La reaparición de Sherlock Holmes', se sentó en la mesa y empezó a hojearlo. Llevaba leída 'La aventura de la casa deshabitada' e iba a la mitad de 'La aventura del constructor de Norwood' cuando escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

-¿Joselin?- preguntó más para sí que para quien tocaba. Se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta- Lo bueno que estoy despierta, sino...- giró el picaporte y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, un rayo rojo la había arrojado al suelo y la había dejado boca abajo, pronto unas cuerdas la sujetaban, pies y manos por atrás. No entendía lo que sucedía, y cuando intentó gritar y pedir auxilio se encontró imposibilitada, estaba amordazada. Escuchó cerrarse la puerta y unos pasos aproximarse, su corazón latía a mil por hora, ¡¿Qué estaba sucediendo?!

La jalaron del cabello para voltearla, Lily se encontró frente a su atacante, llevaba una máscara y la apuntaba con la varita.

- No voy a negar que tu último comentario fue muy conmovedor ¡Sangre sucia!... Casi me convences...- La respiración de Lily se aceleró más si eso aún era posible pues entendió todo. El miedo empezó a invadirla, había leído sobre los que se hacían llamar mortífagos, y si era lo que estaba pensando no iba a dejarla con vida, la iba a matar solo por ser hija de muggles. Trató de zafarse pero sus intentos fueron en vano.- ¡No te conviene ponerte de rebelde preciosa! Es una lástima que tengas que ser una "sangre sucia" con lo buena que estas...- El tipo tomó su rostro y se acercó a ella, la besó con la máscara aun puesta, Lily sintió el frío metal en sus labios y la presión la lastimaba, su cuerpo temblaba y por más que intentaba moverse las manos fuertes de su atacante la mantenían sujeta. - ¿Por qué esa cara de susto? ....Ya veo, no sabes quién soy ¿Verdad?... Te daré una pista "el halago de un sangre limpia me da asco"- imitó con una voz chillona. Esperó a que las palabras adquirieran un significado para Lily-... ¡Exacto!- dijo riendo ante la mirada de reconocimiento. El atacante se quitó la máscara y reveló al joven de tez blanca y ojos azules que había llamado sangre sucia a Joselin cuando esta tomaba una guía muggle de Londres.- A decir verdad, en un principio creí que tu amiguita era la mal nacida pero después de tu discursito me di cuenta de la realidad, no era por defender a tu amiga, si no porque eres una SANGRE SUCIA, y de la peor clase... imagino que has de usar tus poderes para parecer como nosotros, ser inteligente, y hermosa.... para engañarnos y lo peor es que te atreves a proclamar tu orgullo por serlo, ¡por ser una basura!.. No, no, no... ¡TE DIJE QUE NO TE PUSIERAS REBELDE!- le gritó azotándola contra el suelo. El rostro de Lily se golpeó de lleno, sus ojos de llenaron de lágrimas por el dolor de la nariz y la frente. El tipo volvió a levantarla por los cabellos mientras reía- ¿Sabes qué es lo mejor? Que todo fue sucediendo como designio divino, no creí tener la oportunidad de encontrarte sola, pero esta noche tuvimos que regresar porque un compañero se enfermó, había visto salir a uno de tus compañeros y de regreso vi a los otros dos en un restaurante, ¿Dónde estaría Lily?... Aquí solita, esperándome. - EL joven volvió a besarla aunque esta seguía amordazada, Lily trató de moverse de nuevo pero las cuerdas que la sujetaban y la fuerza del joven no se lo permitía, sintió sabor de sangre en su boca, sintió un odio muy grande, quería golpearlo, hacerle daño, si tan solo tuviera su varita....ahora la besaba en el cuello... ¡su varita!, ¿Dónde estaba? La buscó con la mirada por toda la habitación, su vista era borrosa por las lágrimas de dolor pero la localizó en menos de un minuto. Ahora lo único que debía de hacer era concentrarse en el hechizo sin hablar... "Accio varita" repetía mentalmente tratando de concentrarse, "Accio varita", el hechizo funcionó al tercer intento y su varita cayó cerca de sus manos, que estaban amarradas a su espalda. Por un momento pensó que su agresor la descubriría pero estaba tan ocupado... alejó el pensamiento y se concentró en tomar la varita, cuando lo hizo trató de que apuntará hacia las cuerdas para liberarse.- ¡Tienes mejor cuerpo de lo que esperaba sangre sucia!.... ¡AYYY!- gritó con las manos en la cara cuando el hechizo que mandó Lily le dio quemándolo. Lily aprovechó para liberarse y correr... pero otro hechizo, que no escuchó, la hizo tropezar.- ¡Te crees muy lista estúpida! ¡CRUCIO!- Lily se retorció del dolor y gritó, era como si estuviera dentro de una hoguera, sus huesos ardían... su cabeza le daba vueltas, el dolor cesó. Lily se sentía muy débil trató de levantarse pero un hechizo de él se lo impidió. - ¡Suéltala estúpida!- le ordenó cuando ella lo apuntó con la varita, a la cual se había aferrado durante el ataque- ¡No tienes oportunidad! Además pensé que estabas disfrutando tanto como yo...

- ¡Expelliaramus!

- ¡Protegio! ¡Expelliaramus!

- ¡No!

La varita de Lily salió volando hacia las manos del joven.

- ¡Te lo dije!- comentó burlón- Ahora, continuemos con lo que estábamos haciendo...

- Toc, Toc- Lily contuvo la respiración. ¡Estaba salvada! Pero su rostro se contorsionó de miedo al darse cuenta de que no podía gritar. El joven rió en silencio ante su intento y se acercó a ella con la varita apuntándola. Volvieron a llamar.

- SI valoras tu vida- le dijo al oído- y la de la persona que está tocando, vas a hacer lo que te diga... Pregunta quién es.

- ¿Q...quién es?- preguntó temblorosa al recuperar su voz, era como si estuviera oprimiendo el grito.

- Joselin.- fue la contestación. Lily no supo si alegrarse o no, si solo era Joselin no tenía muchas esperanzas pero si estaba con Sirius o Severus...

- Dile que no puedes abrirle, que se valla

- ...No...no puedo abrirte...yo...- ¿Debía intentar pedir ayuda? Un chillido se escapó de su boca cuando sintió la varita enterrarse en su cuello- ¡Vete!

- Pero Lily, S...- Hubo un silencio, ¿Se habría ido? Sus esperanzas volvieron cuando volvió a escuchar la voz de Joselin. - ¿Todo está bien Lily?

De nuevo sintió un dolor en el cuello.

- NSí,... ¡Vete!

- ¡Muy bien hecho sangre sucia! ¡Ahora serás mía!

Lily iba a tratar una nueva estrategia para escapar cuando una explosión hizo volar la puerta hacia la pared. Apenas entendía lo que pasaba cuando se sintió libre de su captor, se giró y vio que Severus estaba en el marco de la puerta con la varita en alto con Joselin a su lado. Lily sonrió al verles, intentó pararse pero cuando puso la mano en el suelo para impulsarse sintió algo viscoso. ¡Sangre! Se giró para ver de dónde provenía, la cara y el pecho de su atacante era la fuente, Lily se alejó ante el espectáculo. El joven intentaba contenerla con sus manos pero era imposible, empezaba a temblar, si la hemorragia no paraba iba a morir...

- ¡Deténganlo! ¡Hagan que se detenga!- pidió girándose hacia ellos de nuevo. La cara de Lily estaba pálida, de su nariz había rastros de sangre, pero lo que era más perceptible era la mirada de horror en sus ojos esmeralda.

- ¿Qué le sucede?- preguntó Joselin apenas en un susurro. Severus se giró para mirarla, su rostro se iba contorsionando ante lo que veía. Sintió una punzada en el corazón, como si él fuera la persona más horrorosa del mundo.

Caminó hacia el susodicho y se inclinó, agitó su varita sobre el cuerpo del joven mientras murmuraba algo, las heridas fueron cerrando poco a poco. El joven respiraba muy lentamente. Con otro movimiento de varita, Severus limpió las heridas y dio un pequeño vistazo al antebrazo izquierdo del herido.

- ¡Ve por McGonagall!- le ordenó a Joselin, pero esta no se movía, aún veía el cuerpo del joven- ¡Joselin!- gritó hasta que obtuvo su atención- ¡Ve por McGonagall! Dile que es urgente y no digas ni una palabra más- La chica asintió y salió corriendo.

Severus tomó la varita del agresor y limpió las manchas de sangre del suelo, después y muy lentamente se giró hacia Lily, no se sentía con valor para verla a los ojos, no quería que volviera a mirarlo con horror- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- ...mmm... Sí... eso creo... ¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó asustada.

- Algo que Joselin debió haber leído.- Dijo sin miramientos, no iba a decirle que era algo que él inventó.

- ¿Joselin? ¿No fuiste tú quien lo...?

- ¿Qué sucedió?- Preguntó una McGonagall muy alterada desde la puerta, traía su bata de dormir y su cabello estaba suelto, no venía sola, Joselin y otras dos mujeres la acompañaban. Debían de compartir habitación.

- Éste- dijo Severus despectivamente señalando el cuerpo que residía detrás e él- atacó a Lily mientras estaba sola, intentaba abusar de ella.

- ¡Por Merlín! ¿Se encuentra bien Srta. Evans?- preguntó mientras se les acercaba, su mirada era de preocupación mientras la inspeccionaba. Otra profesora hizo lo mismo pero con el cuerpo del muchacho.

- ¿Pero qué le hicieron? ¡Cuantas cortadas!- Exclamó sorprendida mientras su varita le hacía un examen general. EL joven hizo algunos gemidos de dolor, estaba pálido pero su respiración era mejor que cuando Severus cerró sus heridas.

- Iré por ayuda - dijo la mujer menuda que aún estaba en la puerta, parecía asustada. Severus aprovechó para alejarse de la escena, se situó en una esquina, lejos de las miradas.

- ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que pasó Lily?- le preguntó Minerva casi en tono maternal mientras sanaba sus heridas. Lily comenzó su relato, y poco a poco se dejó llevar por las emociones contenidas y empezó a llorar. Sin embargo fue interrumpida por Severus casi al final...

- Fue cuando Joselin se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba, derrumbó la puerta y lo inmovilizó.

- ¿Joselin?- La cara de perplejidad de Lily y McGonagall no se hicieron de esperar, la segunda se volvió hacia la aludida llena de suspicacia.

- ¿Es cierto Joselin?- La chica que había mantenido la boca abierta y su mirada de confusión sobre Severus, tragó saliva cuando este le hizo la señal de que asintiera.

- Sí, es cierto...

- ¡Por Merlín!- gritó McGonagall- ¿Cómo es eso posible? Es decir... no digo que... pero cómo... ¿Sr. Snape? ¿Dónde estaba usted? ¿Cómo?

- Yo iba a mi habitación cuando escuché la explosión de la puerta, cuando vine... él ya estaba en el suelo...

- ¡McGonagall! ¡¿Qué enseñan en Hogwarts a tus alumnos?! Esto a mi parecer es magia oscura.

- ¡Joselin! ¿Has estado leyendo libros de la sección prohibida? ¿Libros de magia negra?

- Este... no... pero sí.

- No te entiendo.

- En mi... es que yo...- La chica parecía indecisa, como si tratara de ocultar algo...

- Hablaremos de eso más tarde Joselin.- le advirtió McGonagall muy enojada con el seño fruncido- ¿Es muy grave Hortensia?

- Pues no lo sé, digo, solo hubo pérdida de sangre y probablemente le queden cicatrices pero... va a vivir...

- Eso espero, así podrá pudrirse en Azkaban.

- ¡Minervita!- dijo Rudolf Balonski desde la puerta- La profesora Meyer dijo que había ocurrido un incidente

- ¡Atacaron a una estudiante! ¡A mí estudiante!

- ¿Qué?, ¡Eso es imposible!

- No lo es, fue atacada por un posible mortífago y casi abusa de ella, afortunadamente pudieron detenerlo.

- ¡Qué alivio!- dijo enjugándose la frente. - ¿Y quién fue el atacante?

- ¡Ese muchacho! ¿Lo conoces?

Rudolf se acercó nervioso.

- Sí, sí, es uno de los concursantes de Albania... su padre es un hombre muy influyente, es el embajador - dijo nervioso- ¿por qué tiene tantos cortes?

- La otra alumna de Hogwarts tuvo que atacarlo para detenerlo...- contestó Hortensia, que parecía aún muy impresionada.

- ¡Ufff! ya veo, que buena lección le dieron a este chico, supongo que lo pensará dos veces antes de meterse con jovencitas...

- ¡Claro que va a recordarlo! Quiero que llames al ministerio de magia, su castigo deberá ser Azkaban...

- ¿Azkaban? ¿No crees que estas exagerando Minervita? Es solo un muchacho, además... digo, pudo haber confundido las señales de esta muchacha, tiene la facha de ser coqueta...

- ¿QUÉ DICES?- preguntó furiosa McGonagall mientras se levantaba y se acercaba intimidatoria hacia Rudolf, este dio un paso atrás.- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso de mi alumna?

- Solo digo que puede no ser tan malo como parece.

- Ese joven entró cono una máscara, utilizó una maldición imperdonable, intentó abusar de mi alumna, la maltrató, ¿Te parece que no es tan malo como parece?

- Minerva, tu otra alumna ya lo castigó, el joven no se ve muy feliz ahí en el suelo, probablemente quedará marcado para toda su vida ¿no es suficiente castigo?

- ¿Qué cosa tienes en la cabeza? Por supuesto que no es suficiente castigo... y si tú no llamas al Ministerio yo lo haré.

- ¡Te lo prohíbo Minerva!... ¿Sabes lo que causarías si esto se difunde? ¡Ya me imagino los periódicos! ¡Podría perder mi empleo!

- ¿Eso es más importante para ti que los alumnos?- Rudolf la miró evaluándola por unos instantes.

- ¡Hortensia! ¿Crees que podamos mover al muchacho?

- Este... no veo problema.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Meyer! ¡Llévalo con el profesor Lush Alia!

- Sí señor- La mujer con su varita hizo levitar al muchacho.

- ¿Qué haces Rudolf?

- No quiero seguir discutiendo- dio la señal a la mujer para que sacara al muchacho de ahí- Así que si dices algo yo lo negaré Minerva ¿a quién crees que van a creer? Por cierto, me llevaré esto- Dijo al atraer ante sí la máscara antes de irse.

Severus observó cómo la profesora abría y cerraba la boca de la conmoción, parecía como si se debatiera en golpear al tal Rudolf o maldecirlo. Él hubiera optado por la segunda opción, decir que Lily era una coqueta y qué ella a lo mejor le había mandado señales al idiota ese...

- Creo que es mejor que dejes las cosas así Minerva- Le recomendó Hortensia.

- ¿Tu también?

- No, yo creo que deberían mandarlo a Azkaban, pero si se hace una investigación... Ve las cosas de esta manera, tu alumna Joselin utilizó magia oscura contra ese muchacho y en cambio no hay pruebas del ataque de ese muchacho contra tu alumna, además por lo que dijo Rudolf, el padre de este chico es un influyente, ¿Sabes lo que podría pasar si se lo proponen? Podrían llevar a Joselin a Azkaban como culpable y a todos los demás por encubrirla.

- ¿Voy a ir a Azkaban?- Preguntó Joselin angustiada, ella no había hecho nada, por primera vez en su vida e iban a mandarla a Azkaban...

- No Joselin- le dijo Minerva masajeándose las sienes...- ¡Hortensia! ¿Podrías conseguirme una red Flu segura para hablar con Dumbledore?

- ¡Por supuesto Minerva! ¡Vamos!

La profesora les dijo que no tardaría, con su varita volvió a colocar la puerta. Les dijo que podría un encantamiento para que nadie pudiera entrar ni salir. Después ambas mujeres salieron.

Severus permanecía cerca de Lily, quien continuaba en el suelo, y Joselin... bueno Joselin empezó a llorar cuando la puerta se cerró.

- ¿Y ahora a ti que te pasa?- Le preguntó Severus de mal humor, ya era bastante lo que había pasado esa noche como para que la mocosa empezara con sus berrinches, ni Lily que era la perjudicada estaba llorando, de hecho parecía ausente en ese momento ¿Debería preocuparse?

- ¡BUAHHHH! ¡Es que... me van a llevar a Azkaban! ¡BUAHHH!

Severus rodó los ojos, ¿cómo pensaba que iban a dejar que la enviaran a Azkaban?, además al final de cuentas con que regresara a ser Josephine todos los problemas desaparecerían...

- ¿Ella no fue quien me salvo verdad Severus?- dijo Lily de repente entre tanto chilladero. Severus que había dejado de ponerle atención para empezar a lidiar con Joselin se dio cuenta de que Lily lo miraba, aún con los ojos hinchados de llorar, como si intentara ver a través de él, dentro de él, en busca de algo...

- No sé de que hablas- dijo desviando la vista, por alguna razón esa mirada tan pura lo hacía sentirse desprotegido. Y claro, no iba a dejar que se enterara de sus motivos, número uno, al ser ese tipo un mortífago, y podía asegurarlo porque vio la marca, si se llegaba a descubrir que él lo había atacado por salvar a una... bueno a Lily, era muy probable que el Señor Oscuro lo matara; y dos, que efectivamente, el hechizo con el cuál había herido al sujeto, había sido inventado por él por medio de magia negra, lo que podía conllevarlo a la expulsión o encierro en Azkaban si se averiguara sus propósitos. En cambio si decía que Joselin lo había hecho...

- Tú llevabas la varita en alto, tú paraste la hemorragia...

- Joselin es rápida, además...

- ¡No me engañes Severus!- pidió con una sonrisa forzada. Se apoyó una vez más en el suelo para poder levantarse.- Lo que me gustaría saber es por qué mentis...

- ¡Lily!- gritó Severus, la pelirroja se había desvanecido. Severus la sujetó justo antes de que golpeara con el suelo. Joselin se acercó en seguida ¿Cuándo había dejado de llorar?

- ¿Qué le pasa?

- No lo sé...

-... No se... preocupen, estoy bien- dijo la muchacha aún con los ojos cerrados.-... Creo que me levanté muy rápido.

- Y yo creo que deberías dormir Lily- recomendó Joselin.- Gwendwlyn dice que un buen sueño alivia todos los males...

- No creo que pueda aplicarse a este caso Joselin- dijo Lily amablemente.- La verdad es que no quisiera dormir.

- Al menos deberías recostarte.- le aconsejó Severus. No era que le molestara sostenerla en sus brazos, no pesaba mucho, pero posiblemente ella se sentiría más a gusto.

- Tienes razón- Lily hizo ademán de incorporarse pero Severus la detuvo, la acomodó para cargarla entre sus brazos y la llevó hasta la cama más cercana, donde la depositó suavemente. Severus se alejó lentamente pero ella lo detuvo, lo tomó de la mano y la apretó con dulzura.

- ¡Gracias por salvarme!- le dijo. Severus sintió la calidez en su mano y se sintió tan extraño que dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa que parecía transmitir que no necesitaba darle las gracias, que él lo haría mil veces si fuera necesario. Cuando se dio cuenta de esto, por una risita burlona de Joselin, que ya estaba a los pies de la pelirroja, soltó a Lily y se alejó un paso molesto, ¿por qué esa niña no podía desaparecer? No pedía mucho, solo unos minutos.

- ¿Crees que busque represalias?- preguntó Lily después de unos minutos de silencio, en los cuales Joselin se acomodó en ovillo a los pies de Lily y él se sentó en la otra cama.

- No lo sé- Fue su respuesta. Sin embargo tenía un presentimiento de que si Rudolf había dicho la verdad sobre el padre de ese idiota... era muy probable de que este también fuera un mortífago. Por lo que llevaba dentro del grupo, eran casi nulas las personas que no eran apoyadas y/o alentadas por su familia para seguir al Señor Tenebroso.

- ¿En qué piensas?

- Nada, es solo que me preguntaba si McGonagall iba a ganar algo yendo con Dumbledore.

- Espero que sí. Esa basura merece ir a Azkaban. Pero lo que más me dolió fue la actitud del tal Ruldolf...

- Sí..., a mí que me caía tan bien...- dijo Joselin de repente.

- ¡Cómo podía caerte bien! ¿No escuchaste cómo alardeaba de sus títulos? ¡Es un idiota!

- Concuerdo contigo- dijo Lily dejando escapar una risita en señal de aprobación- Lo que me enseña una vez más a no confiarme en los títulos, ellos no demuestran la clase de persona que son sus propietarios... ¡Y pensar que parecía andar tras los huesos de McGonagall!

- Razón de más para desconfiar.

- ¡Un momento!- dijo Joselin- ¿Cómo que andaba tras sus huesos? ¿Es acaso un coleccionista psicópata?

La pelirroja soltó una carcajada y Severus no tuvo más que tratar de reprimir la suya.

- ¡No seas tonta! Lily se refería a que a Rudolf le gustaba McGonagall.

- ¡Ahhh!

- Sí, por lo que yo sé iban juntos en Hogwarts, pero imagino que ella vio lo que él era en realidad. ¡Si tan solo todas las personas fueran tan fáciles de reconocer!

Llamaron a la puerta. Los tres se levantaron. Lily y Severus tomaron posición de combate.

- Soy yo, la profesora McGonagall. Voy a entrar.

Los tres chicos se relajaron pero se quedaron atónitos cuando vieron que no solo entraba la profesora, sino que un señor moreno, tres jóvenes, los cuatro en pijama y Tovareich entraban junto con ella. Y no solo eso, de la pared apareció una puerta que comunicaba a la habitación de a lado y por ella salió la mujer llamada Hortencia, un hombre calvo y tres jóvenes más. Severus reconoció a estos últimos, eran del equipo Ruso.

- Debo de partir de inmediato, por lo que amablemente el profesor José, el profesor Sergei y Hortencia junto con sus alumnos los cuidarán.

- ¿A dónde irá usted profesora?- preguntó Lily.

- No creo que sea relevante el decirle a dónde iremos.- contestó Tovareich- Pero no se preocupe, estaremos aquí muy pronto.

Ni a Lily ni a Severus les agradó la contestación. Después de eso y unas cuantas indicaciones más, la profesora McGonagall y Tovareich se fueron.

- No nos hemos presentado.- dijo el hombre moreno.- Mi nombre es José, estos son mis alumnos: María, Eliza y Pepe. - Lo tres muchachos estrecharon manos con los chicos.- Somos cubanos.

- Y nosotros somos rusos, mi nombre es Sergei, y ellos son Dariya, Tatiyana y Dmitriy.- Hubo de nuevo intercambio de saludos.- Estaremos en la habitación de a lado por si nos necesitan- dijo Sergei y él y su equipo salieron de la habitación.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras querida?- preguntó Hortensia a Lily.- Te ves un poco pálida a decir verdad, creo que un buen té es lo que necesitas, o más bien un té es lo que todos necesitamos. ¿No crees José?

- Por supuesto, nosotros nos iremos acomodando mientras tanto.- José y sus chicos sacaban de sus bolsillos miniaturas de colchonetas y cobijas, para agrandar, mientras Hortensia sacaba de un maletín, una caja con varios tipos de té, conjuraba vasos, y una tetera.

Severus, Lily y Joselin se sentaron juntos en una cama, con miradas nerviosas entre ellos. ¿Qué era lo que habían ido a hacer McGonagall y Tovareich? ¿Por qué tanta vigilancia? ¿Acaso esperaban que vinieran más mortífagos? Ojala que no, ojala que su amo no se enterara de lo que había pasado aquí.

- ¡Qué nochecita!- exclamó Hortensia- ¡En menudo lío estamos metidos! ¿Alguna vez pensaste que Rudolf actuaría de esa manera José?

- ¡Nunca! Lo creía presuntuoso pero jamás uno de ellos.

- ¿Traidor?- Joselin preguntó interesada.

- Sí... creemos que él también está relacionado con los mortífagos.

- Pero no se preocupen chicos- dijo José al ver las caras de interrogación tanto de sus alumnos como los alumnos de Hogwarts.- Aquí no va a pasar nada malo. Ha decir verdad hemos formado un equipo muy bueno a pesar de las circunstancias.

- ¡Por supuesto! Y que no les asombre la capacidad de convocación de Minerva, solo tuvo que decir las palabras mágicas y listo, 30 personas a su disposición.

- ¿Y cuáles son las palabras mágicas?- Preguntó Joselin de nuevo, si había palabras para convocar a gente, debía de saberlas.

- ¡Dumbledore!- dijo José sonriente- Esas son las palabras.

La mayoría de los ocupantes de la habitación rieron, incluida Lily. Joselin estaba un poco confundida al respecto, e iba a tratar de disipar sus dudas cuando Severus con un pequeño empujón del brazo le indicó que no lo hiciera.

El té pronto estuvo listo. Hortensia repartió un poco para todos. Los cubanos estaban sentados sobre sus bolsas de dormir y Joselin, Severus y Lily, por decisión de esta última, se sentaron junto con ellos. Una pequeña charla sobre los pormenores del concurso, más por parte de los cubanos que de ellos, y sus presentimientos sobre quién ganaría los mantuvo despiertos durante gran parte de la madrugada mientras que Hortensia y José mantenían a parte una plática que ni Severus ni Joselin podían escuchar. Un par de bostezos hicieron su aparición y José los mandó a dormir a todos, porque además ellos concursarían mañana y no quería que se desvelaran tanto.

Lily resolvió dormir con Joselin y Severus por su parte y no por ser caballeroso, sino porque Hortensia y Lily decidieron hacerlo de esa manera, tuvo que dormir en una de las bolsas de dormir, para que María y Eliza pudieran hacerlo en la cama. José se colocó cerca de la puerta y Hortensia fue hacia el otro cuarto.

Conciliar el sueño para Severus no fue tan difícil, sin embargo un ruido extraño lo despertó. La figura de una persona lo miraba, de pie, desde un costado. Pronto la figura se agachó y Severus pudo ver a través de la penumbra los hermosos ojos esmeraldas de Lily.

- ¡Joselin no deja de moverse!- dijo en un susurro - ¿podría dormir contigo?

Severus notó la mirada de súplica de la muchacha, se veía cansada, incluso temblaba. Severus asintió y se hizo a un lado. Lily dejó entrever una sonrisa de agradecimiento y se metió entre de las cobijas. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, Severus le dio su almohada, como supuso, la chica estaba helada, probablemente Joselin le debió haber quitado todo objeto que le hubiese servido para mantenerse caliente. Después, sin saber qué más hacer, se dio la vuelta para quedar de espaldas a ella.

- ¡Severus!- lo llamó. El joven podía sentir el aliento de Lily en su oído, en su cuello, un estremecimiento lo llenó de pies a cabeza.- Solo quería darte las gracias por salvarme y...- Lily se disponía a darle un beso en la mejilla cuando Severus giró la cabeza para asegurarle que él no había sido. La consecuencia: Que Severus sintiera un suave roce sobre sus labios.

Al darse cuenta, Lily se separó de inmediato pero no a una distancia suficiente para no percatarse de los ojos profundos y negros de Severus, que la observaban anonadados, cálidos. La pelirroja se quedó atrapada sin poder desviar la mirada, sin poder impedir que su corazón latiera rápidamente. Fueron unos segundos solamente, pero los suficientes para decidir.

Lily bajó su mano hasta tocar el rostro de Severus, y al no haber rechazo, lentamente se inclinó hasta posar sus labios sobre los de Severus. Cerró los ojos. A penas un roce, suave, dulce. Volvió a hacer presión, ahora sobre su labio inferior.

Hubo un segundo sin respuesta, y estaba a punto de alejarse cuando sintió como su beso era correspondido, lento, nervioso. Después sintió como es que Severus se acomodaba, un poco torpe, para quedar amoldado a ella, como es que con sus manos igual de nerviosas la tomaba del rostro para acercarla más, como es que se volvía necesario profundizar el beso y cómo es que él lo hacía abriéndose paso a través de sus labios.

- ¡Niños!- escucharon y al instante se separaron- ¡Duérmanse ya! ¡No es hora de arrumacos!- La voz del profesor José se apagó dejándolos inmóviles mientras unas risitas se escuchaban cerca de ellos, después de unos segundos, con una mirada de vergüenza entre ambos, Severus se dio la vuelta apenado quedando de nuevo espaldas a ella. Sintió cómo Lily se acurrucaba a su lado y para su sorpresa cómo recorría su brazo para poder tomar su mano.

Y así con el corazón a mil por hora, con una presión en la garganta por reír y gritar por lo que acababa de suceder y las manos tomadas, ambos se sumieron en un extraño sueño, intranquilo por un lado, pero placentero por el otro.


	33. La recompensa parte 2

Continuación. La recompensa

Los alumnos se despertaron por lo gritos provenientes de la otra habitación. Todos se levantaron con las varitas en alto, apenas parecía amanecer por el resplandor rojo que atravesaba la ventana.

- ¡Necesito verlos!- gritaban. El estruendo se hizo más fuerte hasta que la puerta que conectaba las dos habitaciones se abrió dejando pasar a un Sirius muy agitado y con cara de susto. Toda su ropa estaba hecha jirones y tenía muy mal aspecto. Al ver a Severus y a Lily se dirigió hacia ellos.

- ¿Qué sucedió? - les preguntó exaltado mirándolos de arriba abajo para evaluar su estado.

- No quisimos despertarlos- Dijo Hortensia desde la puerta- Pero su joven amigo no quiso entender razones y quería que ustedes le contaran lo que...

- ¿Estas bien Lily? ¡¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?! - preguntó mientras hacía un reconocimiento de ella- ¿pero no tienes nada verdad? ¿Te duele algo? ¿La cabeza?

- ¡Estoy bien Sirius!- exclamó Lily algo enfadada alejándose de él. ¿Desde cuándo tanta preocupación?

- ¿De verdad? ¿No me mientes?... Pero qué idiota.... ¡Debí de haberme quedado!... si hubiese sabido... ¿Pero dónde estaban ustedes?- preguntó volviéndose hacia Severus- ¿Por qué no se la llevaron?... Claro, querías una noche solo con Joselin y no dejaste que Lily fuera... ¡Eres un egoísta!

- ¡Basta Sirius! No te permito que hables así... En primera yo no quise acompañarlos y en segunda si ellos no hubiesen llegado a tiempo no quiero ni pensar en lo que hubiese pasado... Además a ti que más te da...

- ¿Qué más me da? Somos un equipo y si algo te pasara... ¿Sabes lo que James me haría? De hecho si llega a enterarse de esto... me hizo jurar que te cuidaría y...

- Siempre tan solidario- soltó Severus sarcásticamente.- Preocupándose por los demás... ¡Qué emoción!

- ¡No me provoques Quejicus! No estoy de humor para...

- ¿Qué acaso las francesas no fueron de tu gusto?... Mmm... ¡Ya sé! Se cansaron de ti y como eres tan idiota para encontrar el camino al hotel...

- ¡Cállate! ¡Ya quisieras tener mi suerte! Además...- pero se interrumpió al notar que algo faltaba- ¿Dónde está Joselin?

- ¡Y hasta ahora recuerdas que existe!

- No- es- broma- remarcó- ¿le pasó algo grave? ¿Dónde está?

- Creo- dijo el profesor José que junto con sus alumnos habían estado recogiendo sus pertenencias mientras los chicos discutían- que es quién aún está debajo de las cobijas- Y señalando la cama donde Lily había sido despojada del calor de las cobijas, asunto que hizo a Severus sonrojarse un poco, un bulto se movía.

- ¡Joselin!- Sirius se apresuró hacia ella.- ¿Estas bien? - preguntó mientras intentaba despertarla- Soy yo, ¡Sirius!

- ¿Eh?

- ¡Pobre de ti pequeña! ¡Si hubiese estado aquí!... pero no te preocupes, nada va a pasarte...

- Por supuesto que nada va a pasar- dijo José sonriente- McGonagall se está haciendo cargo, y ustedes están a salvo con Hortensia y los rusos. Nosotros debemos partir pues tenemos que alistarnos para el concurso... ¡Vamos chicos!

Las dos chicas y el chico se despidieron y junto con su profesor salieron de la habitación.

- ¡Será mejor que vallan alistándose!- Les dijo Hortensia- Cuando McGonagall regrese los querrá listos para cualquier eventualidad.- Los chicos asintieron. Lily fue la primera en meterse al baño, Severus fue por algo de ropa a su cuarto pero al haber una gran multitud femenil esperando el baño regresó al instante. Sirius por su parte...

- ¡Joselin!- le decía en un susurro- Quiero preguntarte algo muy importante...

- ¿ahh?- preguntó adormilada mientras volvía a acurrucarse.

- Anoche... bueno, mientras estaba con las francesas en lo único en que podía pensar era que no estaba contigo ¿sabes? cenando comida italiana, y sentí algo de preocupación porque no me habías invitado e ibas a estar sola con Snape, pero como pensé que Lily iría contigo pues... si hubiera sabido que ella iba a rechazar la invitación no te habría dejado ir sola y hubiera hecho hasta lo imposible por acompañarte... la verdad lo que quiero preguntar es que si entre tú y Snape hay... si hubo... yo sé que eres inocente en muchos sentidos y que no harías algo que no quisieras, pero también sé que ése es un manipulador y... lo que quiero saber es si te hizo algo... si te obligó a hacer algo... ¿Joselin? ¿Me escuchaste?- La chica no respondía- ¡JOSELIN!

- ¿Qué?- preguntó malhumorada.

- ¿Qué no me escuchaste?

- ¡Claro qué te escuché! Gritaste ¡Joselin!

- Me refería a antes de eso...

- ¿Cómo querías que escuchara si estaba dormida?

- ¿Estabas dormida?

- Sí, pero gracias a tus gritos ya no... Y... ¿Dónde están los demás?

- Lily está tomando un baño y José y sus alumnos fueron a prepararse para el concurso- dijo Sirius rechinando los dientes dándose por vencido.

En ese momento Severus regresaba con su ropa del otro dormitorio y Sirius notó algo extraño en él, no parecía estar de mal humor, o notarlos a ellos, su caminar no era rígido sino pasivo, sin preocupación, llevaba en el rostro una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción, de hecho en ese momento dejó escapar una risa como si hubiera recordado algo bueno, se veía feliz...

- ¡Severus!- Joselin salió de la cama y se abalanzó hacia él. El chico pareció descender de su nube dándose cuanta de donde estaba. Sirius, que se dirigía a la habitación continua para buscar algo de ropa limpia, esperaba una reprimenda característica de Severus hacia Joselin cuando esta lo abrazaba, pero no se molestó sino...

- ¿Cómo dormiste?- preguntó amablemente.

- Bien, ni siquiera sentí que dormía con Lily, las camas deben de estar encantadas para ser más grandes ¿no crees? - Severus no pudo reprimir una sonrisa y un pequeño rubor fue perceptible en sus mejillas, después la miró por unos segundos como si la evaluara, más bien era como si pensara en cómo agradecerle...

- Si McGonagall nos deja, te llevaré al bazar que vimos anoche.

- ¿De veras? ¿Y me comprarás lo que yo quiera?

- Lo que esté en mis posibilidades...

- ¡Espera!- exclamó Joselin al notar la extraña manera de comportarse de su amigo- ¿Esto tiene que ver con lo de anoche verdad? - preguntó al darse cuenta de que solo podía explicarse porque... bueno la verdad no podía explicarse, pero si iba a llevarla a algún lugar sin que le hubiese rogado ir, era porque tal vez quería algo a cambio y lo único que se le ocurría pensar era que quería que siguiera mintiendo con haber sido ella la que salvó a Lily, cosa que aún debía explicarle.

- Digamos que sí, a pesar de tus lloriqueos infundados, te portaste a la altura obedeciéndome y eso merece una recompensa

- ¿Y quieres que lo siga haciendo? - preguntó algo incómoda al respecto, ¿Y Si la llevaban a Azkaban? La respuesta fue un asentimiento - ¿Por qué?

- Porque si es cierto que me aprecias, lo harás, después te...

- ¡Cómo puedes decirle eso!- exclamó Sirius en un grito acercándose a ellos.- ¡Sabía que no podía confiar en ti!- dirigiéndose a Severus con un dedo acusador- ¡Eres un cínico Quejicus! ¡Obligarla a dormir contigo! ¡Pagarle con una recompensa como si fuera una...y además chantajearla con un 'si me aprecias, lo harás'! ¿Qué pasa con tu cabeza?

- ¡¿Qué balbuceas idiota?!- exclamó Severus tratando de entender a qué llevaba todo eso.

- ¿Sirius...?

- ¡Lo que escuchaste! ¡Sé lo que hiciste! ¿Cómo has podido? ¡Eres una víbora asquerosa!

- Eh... ¿Sirius?- volvió a interrumpir Joselin.

- No te preocupes pequeña, yo te cuidaré. - dijo abrazándola para alejarla de Severus-¡Este idiota no volverá a hacerte daño! ¡No permitiré que toque un solo de tus cabellos!

- ¡Pero Sirius!

- ¡Qué estúpido eres Black! ¡Pero claro! El león piensa que todos son de su condición. ¿Cómo puedes pensar que haría algo tan retorcido como tú?

- ¿Vas a negar que la obligaste a dormir contigo?

- ¡Sí!- gritaron Severus y Joselin al mismo tiempo.

- Él no me obligó Sirius- declaró la chica- Yo dormí con Lily para dejar la otra cama vacía para las chicas cubanas ¿Verdad Severus?- El susodicho hubiera reído si no hubiera tenido unas ganas inmensas de maldecir a Black- Yo dormí con Lily no con Severus...

- ¡Es cierto!- Aclaró Lily cuando salió del baño, parecía nerviosa- Yo dormí con Joselin, Severus durmió en una bolsa de dormir, solo. ¿Verdad Severus?- preguntó con mirada de súplica.

- ¿De qué hablan? Yo no me refiero a dormir literalmente, me refiero a... ¡a que este idiota obligó a Joselin a tener...!

Severus le dio un puñetazo en la boca.

- ¡Severus!- exclamaron las dos chicas asustadas viendo como Sirius caía al suelo.

- ¡Vete a bañar Joselin! - ordenó mientras veía como Black se llevaba su mano a la boca para limpiarse la sangre que salía de ella. -Yo resolveré el problema- La mirada de Sirius era de odio.

- Pero...

- ¡Ahora! Recuerda el bazar...

Joselin asustada asintió y se metió corriendo al baño.

- ¡Esto me lo vas a pagar Quejicus!- amenazó Sirius mientras se levantaba.

- ¡Es lo menos que te merecías por tener una mente tan sucia! ¿No te has dado cuenta? ¡Ella no sabe, ni tiene la remota idea, de qué es a lo que te refieres imbécil!- Sirius lo miró por unos segundos sin hablar, era como si estuviera pensando en que conociendo a Joselin era una posibilidad.- ¿Y por qué?- prosiguió Severus- ¡Simple!, porque nunca le haría algo así, y porque a diferencia de tus amiguitas ella tiene una mente pura, no piensa en eso y si vuelves a decir algo que pueda contrariarla o que la haga sospechar si quiera el rumbo de tus pensamientos, si ella llega a hacer alguna pregunta al respecto ¡te advierto!, ¡te juro que te vas a arrepentir!, ¡y lo mismo va para cualquier muestra de cortejo hacia ella!, porque por si no lo has notado, no está interesada en ti ni en ningún tipo de relación amorosa. ¿Queda claro?

Sirius abrió y cerró la boca varias veces intentando encontrar las palabras exactas.

- ¡No puedes obligarme!- dijo al fin- ¡Ni puedes decidir sobre ella! Si yo quiero cortejarla lo haré, tú no... Ella no es de tu propiedad...

- ¡Como si lo fuera! Así que no me tientes a alejarla de ti porque sabes que lo lograría, sabes que si de elegir se refiere, tú saldrías perdiendo.

- ¡Eso es lo que crees! Pero el día en que se de cuenta de la basura que eres...

- ¡Sirius!

-... cuando se de cuenta yo voy a estar ahí ¿Sabes por qué? porque no pienso alejarme de ella ¿Me entiendes?- Sirius lo miró desafiante y después salió hacia la habitación de a lado cerrando la puerta de un golpe.

- ¿Qué fue todo eso Severus? Lo que escuché fue que Joselin le decía que yo había dormido con ella, por lo que pensé que Sirius sospechaba lo que... que sabía que...no besamos- Lily se sonrojó.

- ¿Por eso afirmaste que yo había dormido solo?- preguntó inseguro, si ella no quería que nadie supiera lo que había pasado era porque pensaba que era un error...

- Pues sí- La respuesta lo dejó en seco, y estaba a punto de irse cuando Lily volvió a hablar- No quería que tuvieras problemas por eso. Y creo que hasta que yo aclare mi situación con su amigo y haga partícipes a mis amigas de esto y reciba su apoyo, creo que, que debemos mantener nuestra relación en secreto, imagino que para tus amigos como para los míos va a ser difícil entendernos pero... ¿Estas bien? ¿Por qué me miras así?... ¡OH! Entiendo- exclamó al ver la mirada perpleja de Severus- , lo siento yo no quería precipitarme al decir que tenemos una relación, es decir, disculpa, ni siquiera sé que piensas al respecto pero...- Lily se tapó la cara con ambas manos, Severus la vio sonrojarse casi tanto como su cabello.

Por su parte, él se sentía un poco confundido ¿Eso significaba que no se arrepentía de su beso? ¿Qué quería tener una relación con él? ¿Qué quería estar con él? Sintió mariposas en el estómago al recordar su beso, cálido, tierno. Quería hablar, pero no podía articular palabra, ¿Qué debía decirle? ¿Qué si quería ser su novia? No, muy cursi, ¿Qué estaba de acuerdo en tener una relación con ella? ¿Qué era indispensable que fuera secreta? Si alguien se enteraba...

- De acuerdo- dijo al fin. Severus esperó a que Lily se descubriera el rostro. Sin embargo lo miró como si lo inspeccionara, o al menos eso le pareció a él, tal vez había sonado muy áspero.- Solo no se lo digas a Joselin- completó nervioso bajando la mirada- Ella...

Lily dejó escapar una sonrisa de alivio.

- ¡Claro! Supongo que querrás contárselo tú...-Severus se quedó helado por un instante, pero asintió no muy convencido, la verdad había pensado no decírselo, si ella lo sabía pronto todo mundo lo sabría y eso era algo que no podía arriesgarse a hacer.-...Solo no tardes mucho ¿quieres? Siendo ella será la única que nos va a poder ayudar, como una excusa para verte... ¿No se negará verdad?- Lily lo miró en busca de una respuesta- Debe de parecerte que ya tuviera todo planeado- agregó- pero..., bueno, la verdad es que cuando llegué a imaginar algo entre nosotros por ser ella amiga de ambos, pensé que sería nuestra celestina...

- No se negará- respondió Severus anonadado, el que ella hubiera imaginado desde antes algo entre ellos era algo que ni él hubiera podido imaginar, algo imposible.

- Me alegra escucharlo- dijo sonriente- ¿Oye entonces qué fue todo eso de Sirius?- preguntó tratando de cambiar la conversación, ya se había avergonzado bastante con eso de sus planes...

Severus sintió un odio al escuchar ese nombre pero se contuvo.

- Black- empezó despacio- en su estupidez, pensó que yo había obligado a Joselin a acostarse conmigo

- Pero si… ¡Ah! Entiendo…- contestó algo ruborizada- Por eso le dijiste que se abstuviera de… ¡Claro! y de cortejarla…- ¿Pero estas seguro que a Joselin no le interesa? Es decir, si tú le prohíbes a Sirius que la corteje, y si a ella le gusta…

- No le gusta, estoy 100% seguro.

- Ok. Me alegra escucharlo, digo no tengo nada en contra pero me gustaría que Sirius fuera novio de Clara, ellos eran buenos amigos de la infancia ¿lo sabías?

- No.

- Bueno, no importa iré a hablar con él, intentaré hacerle entender- Lily se dirigía hacia la puerta cuando como recordando algo se volvió, regresó hacia Severus y le plantó un beso en la boca- Te veré después- Le dijo antes de irse.

- ¿Por qué tienes esa cara de que estas en otro planeta?- La pregunta de Joselin lo hizo regresar a la realidad.

- ¡Hasta que sales! Si hubieses tardado más hubiera pensado que te habías ahogado, con eso de que no sabes nadar…- agregó burlón.

- Solo porque tú no me has querido enseñar pero… ¿Te encuentras bien? Te ves raro.

- Por supuesto que estoy bien, la rara eres tú- aclaró molesto- Demasiada agua te afectó la vista…- Y sin más se metió a bañarse. No tardó mucho y cuando salió la profesora McGonagall ya estaba ahí y sus demás compañeros.

- Buenos días Sr. Snape. Es el único que me faltaba. Ustedes irán a ver las exposiciones, Joselin deberá acompañarme.

- ¿A dónde profesora?- preguntó Lily.

- Con el profesor Dumbledore. Nos está esperando en la oficina del gerente del hotel.

- ¿Es algo malo?- preguntó Joselin, se veía nerviosa.

- En absoluto. -La mirada de Joselin en busca de ayuda no pasó desapercibida para Severus, quien trató de ocultar su preocupación y pensar en cómo decirle lo importante que era que no dijera la verdad, que debía mantener el secreto.-¡Vamos! No se queden como estatuas, es tarde.- Los apresuró McGonagall por lo que Severus se vio obligado a salir sin poder decir nada.

Joselin estaba muy preocupada ¿Qué tal si era para llevársela a Azkaban? McGonagall la guió hacia las oficinas del hotel ubicadas a un costado de este. Había mucha gente caminando de un lado al otro, personajes con capas de viaje esperaban en la sala de estar, tenían aspecto severo. Pronto llegaron a una puerta del fondo donde ponía 'Gerente', la profesora golpeó la puerta, le dijo que dijera la verdad y al instante las instaron a pasar.

Joselin entró sola, estaba temblando. En la habitación solo había un par de personas además de Dumbledore quien hablaba con alguien a través de la chimenea.

- No te preocupes Albus, pondré a mi equipo en marcha.

- Gracias Alastor.

A continuación el director se incorporó.

- Buenos días Josephine.- dijo con una sonrisa.

- Buenos días.- contestó, más nerviosa por que la había llamado Joselin, además de que las personas, dos hombres y una mujer se acercaron.

- Ellos solo desean hacerte algunas preguntas.

- Siéntese por favor- le dijo la mujer, no era bonita, pero tenía aspecto afable, le señaló el sillón hacia la derecha y se sentó a su lado. Un señor de cabello castaño arrimó una silla para quedar frente a frente, el tercero, que era joven pero con cara de pocos amigos permaneció de pie.

- Tenemos conocimiento- dijo la mujer que tu verdadero nombre es Josephine Karkarov ¿Correcto?

La chica asintió.

- ¿Podrías enseñarnos tu verdadera identidad?- dijo el hombre de cabello castaño.

- Sí- dijo más contenta, si solo querían que les enseñara su verdadero yo...- , pero necesito una poción porque...

- Ten- El joven que se mantenía en pie le acercó una botella llena de un líquido claro.- Si lo que has tomado es una poción envejecedora esto te hará regresar a la normalidad.

Joselin la tomó y sintió como su cuerpo cambiaba. Los presentes s parecieron asombrados, el que estaba en la silla miró de mala gana a Dumbledore. El joven bufó y la mujer rió, después preguntó:

- ¿Fuiste tú quien atacó a Randalf?

- ¿Randalf?- Josephine palideció al entender, era su fin, la enviarían a Azkaban.

- ¿y bien?- La instó el joven.

- Yo he...sí

- ¿Cómo? Por lo que he entendido no tienes varita.

- No lo sé.

- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes niña?- preguntó el señor.

- No lo sé.

- ¿Simplemente sucedió?

Joselin asintió a la pregunta de la mujer.

- ¡Por favor!- exclamó el joven, - nada en la magia sucede porque sí...

- Pero ella es aún una niña podría ser que no controle su magia...

- ¿Magia oscura? - preguntó el señor- Que yo sepa ningún niño, en sus primeros actos de magia utiliza la magia oscura a menos que... ¿Quién te enseñó?

- Nadie.

- ¿Tu padre?

- No

- ¿Tus amigos?

- No

- ¿Quién?

- ¡Basta Mulco!- pidió Dumbledore- Ella ya te ha contestado.

- Es cierto, ya escuchaste lo que querías, ella no pudo haber armado una trampa como la que pensaste, eso de que ella hubiera maquinado todo para alejar a ese chico de su amiga por venganza es una tontería ¡Solo mírala!- lo regañó la mujer.

- Tal vez no, pero aquí tenemos algo más oscuro, ¿Quién dices que es su padre?

- John Karkarov.

- Pues le haremos una investigación.

- ¿Qué?

- Si una niña puede usar ese tipo de magia es porque su padre o alguien muy cercano a ella utiliza magia oscura.

- Mi hermano la usa, bueno eso creo, o no sé, a lo mejor solo lo lee...

- ¿Tu hermano?- pregunto la mujer.

- Sí, es profesor en Drumstrain y a veces llevaba libros de magia oscura a la casa.

- ¿El te los mostró?

- No.

- ¿Entonces cómo lo sabes niña?- Esta vez era el señor.

- Porque yo me metía a su cuarto, el nunca me dejaba ver nada, y un día para hacerlo enojar saqué su escoba y junto con la de Lucius las amarré a unos carros que había fuera de la propiedad y...

- ¿Lucius?

- Sí, Lucius Malfoy es amigo de mi hermano.

- ¿Un Malfoy? ¿Cómo es que se conocen?

- Porque lo dos son mo... muy tontos, por eso son amigos- Joselin se mordió la lengua.

- ¿Estas bien?

- Sí, es solo que tengo... tengo hambre.

- Pobre nena. Bueno nosotros nos vamos.

- ¡Aún no termino Augusta!

- Yo creo que sí. Disculpa las molestias Dumbledore. Mi marido está con su mal genio desde que Frank anda de novio con una muchacha de nombre Alice, ella también está estudiando para ser auror, a mi me parece muy simpática pero a este...

- No empecemos Augusta, ya te dije que solo busca a mi hijo por su dinero.

- Lo que digas. Nos veremos Josephine. ¡Vámonos Perny!

La mujer salió seguida de su marido y del joven.

Josephine se alegró pero su buen humor desapareció cuando Dumbledore la miró, se veía serio.

- ¿En realidad fuiste tú quien lanzó el maleficio? Recuerda que prometiste no mentirme.

Josephine negó.

- ¿Quién fue?

- No lo sé.

- Josephine...

- ¿Va a hacerle algo si le digo?

- ¿Por salvar a su compañera? No. Lo que me interesa es saber porqué te dio todo el crédito.

- No lo sé.

- Lo único que puedo pensar es que no quería ser el héroe. No importa. - Dijo al fin, después se acercó a ella y se agachó para quedar a su altura.- Lo único que me gustaría que tuvieras claro es que la magia oscura no es cosa de juego Josephine, es algo muy serio, no solo porque es imposible controlarla sino que quien la utilice corre el peligro de llegar a ser controlado por ella, despojado de lo bueno de si mismo, incluso puede terminar por hacer un mal irreparable a los demás.

- ¡Severus no! El no le haría daño a nadie y si usó magia oscura esta vez fue para defender a Lily, solo para eso.- replicó Josephine angustiada.

- Ojala y así sea. Pero si... si él empezara a actuar extraño ¿prometes que me lo dirás? Tal vez sea la única oportunidad que tendremos de salvarlo.

- No quiero que le pase nada malo.- pidió.

- Nada malo va a pasarle. Te lo prometo. Ahora vamos a ver el final del concurso. Pero primero tendremos que buscarte más poción.- dijo con una sonrisa.

---------------------

Severus estaba intranquilo ¿y si ella abría la boca para contar la verdad? Nunca había sido discreta y si la amenazaban... No, ya hubieran venido por él.

De nuevo estaban en el auditorio. No había puesto mucha atención, solo sabía ese imbécil que había atacado a Lily había sido suspendido de la competencia y que Rudolf había muerto.

Después del receso vio a Dumbledore y a Joselin entrar. Hubo murmullos por la presentación de este e incluso los jueces fueron a saludarlo. Siguió sin saber qué pasaba en el escenario y se concentró en tratar de averiguar la expresión de Joselin, parecía preocupada, indecisa, triste, distraída. Cuando acabaron todas las presentaciones entregaron constancias y después se premiaron a los ganadores.

- Cuba en primer lugar con su proyecto de la 'Transformación en la industria farmacéutica'.- dijo la profesora Hortensia, quien había sustituido a Rudolf. Hubo muchos aplausos mientras el equipo caminaba a recoger su premio.

- Hay que admitir que fue muy buena. ¿Escuchaste a Tovareich? Se merecían más que un 8.- comentó Lily mientras caminaban detrás de los cubanos.

- Segundo lugar Hogwarts con su presentación 'Uso de la transformación para la obtención de comestibles'.- De nuevo aplausos. Les entregaron además de sus constancias, un set de libros de transformaciones.

- Y tercer lugar Rusia con 'La transformación en la agricultura'

Severus se alegró con la terminación del concurso, aunque iba a finalizar formalmente en la noche con una fiesta para los jóvenes, a la que ni de chiste se iba a presentar.

McGonagall los esperaba detrás del telón.

- ¡Felicidades! - les dijo. Y aunque no obtuvieron el primer lugar, les daré los 50 puntos más que les prometí.- Lily y Sirius sonrieron.

- ¿Profesora? ¿Podremos salir un rato? Es que queremos ir a un bazar que está a unas calles.- preguntó Lily, quien sabía del plan de Severus para llevar a Joselin.

- No creo que sea lo más recomendable. Rudolf está muerto y el director piensa que no fue un accidente sino que lo silenciaron.

- Pero profesora, si estamos los cuatro...

- Esta bien señorita Evans- dijo el director a sus espaldas. Todos se giraron. Joselin iba con él pero seguía teniendo la misma cara que hacía unas horas.- Pero si nos permiten me gustaría acompañarlos, siempre he querido ir pero jamás me da tiempo, pero si me escapo con ustedes creo que podré burlar a esas personas- Con una sonrisa y disimuladamente señaló a varias mujeres en grupo que querían su autógrafo.

- Será un placer profesor. ¿Usted no viene profesora?

- Pues... no veo por qué no.- Y sin más tomó del brazo al director y se encaminaron hacia la salida con los chicos detrás. Sirius se ofreció a dejar los libros en las habitaciones y Lily lo acompañó guiñándole el ojo a Severus como si ese fuera el mejor momento para que hablara con Joselin sobre ellos. Severus sonrió al pensarlo.

- ¿Te interrogaron sobre lo de anoche?- preguntó cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente apartados del director y de McGonagall mientras esperaban a los demás en el vestíbulo. La chica asintió. - ¿Dijiste la verdad?- la chica negó con la cabeza y Severus suspiró aliviado.

- ¿Entonces qué sucede contigo Joselin?

- Nada.

- ¿No te habrán castigado o si?

- No.

- ¡Pensé que estarías brincando de gusto! ¿O no querías ir al bazar?

- Si quiero. Pero...

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Por qué tengo que mentir? - preguntó en un susurro- Salvaste a Lily, ni Dumbledore ni nadie te castigarían por haber usado magia oscura. Serias un héroe.

- Yo no quiero ser un héroe.- respondió de igual manera.

- ¿por qué?

- ¡No lo ves!- exclamó serio, pero aún así en voz baja- Yo soy uno de ellos, ¿Sabes lo que me pasaría si saben que yo lo ataqué? Me matarían... ¿Tú no quieres que me maten verdad?

- ¡No!- exclamó con miedo al comprender.- Pero no te preocupes, yo no diré nada. Te lo juro.

- Sabía que podía confiar en ti.- le dijo al ver que estaba a punto de llorar- Ahora hay otro asunto que...

- ¡Estamos listos!- exclamó una Lily sonriente. Al llegar hasta ellos interrogó a Severus con la mirada y este negó, la pelirroja le dedicó una sonrisa y se alejó tomando a Sirius del brazo. Pronto todos iban rumbo al bazar, pero ni en el trayecto de ida como en la estancia en él Severus fue capaz de decirle a Joselin sobre su relación con Lily, por una parte porque se negaba a hacerlo, ¿Cómo iba a abordar el tema con ella sin que hiciera un escándalo? y por otra porque se dedicó a mejorar su humor siendo paciente con ella y comprándole casi todo lo que quería. A la media hora de haber llegado ya había cumplido su cometido.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Sirius miraba con detenimiento unos extraños collares. Lily estaba a su lado, quería un par de recuerdos para Clara y Sarah.

_- ¡NO! Y ¡NO JOSELIN! No pienso darte mi dinero para que le lleves un recuerdito a Potter..._

_- Pero Severus- escuchó que Joselin rogaba._

- ¿Crees que se gusten?- preguntó a la pelirroja que en ese momento examinaba unos separadores de libros a su lado.

- ¿Qué?- Contestó moviéndose bruscamente sorprendida por la pregunta, tanto así que casi tira el aparador. Se disculpó con la dependienta.

- ¡Míralo! Ese no se parece al Quejicus de siempre y creo que Joselin tiene mucho que ver, y si es así no encuentro otra explicación más que Severus esté enamorado de ella.

Lily cruzó los brazos y se giró a Sirius muy seria.

- No lo creo.

- ¿por qué no?... Es extraño, lo admito pero ¡Míralo!, tan protector. ¿Escuchaste cómo me habló? Incluso dijo que ella era como de su propiedad.

- Yo creo que es mas una relación fraternal- replicó aún seria- El la trata como a su hermana, protección, afecto, es decir, nunca lo he visto mirarla de esa manera.

- ¿Esa manera?- preguntó Sirius extrañamente interesado con un brillo en los ojos.- ¿Te refieres a algo así?- Lily rió ante la demostración.

- Eres patético. Pero no, Sirius, me refiero a algo así. -Esta vez fue el turno de Lily de demostrarle, Sirius no pudo más que apartar la vista ligeramente ruborizado.

- ¡Guau! Una mirada de esas a mi amigo y se muere de un infarto.- Lily dejo escapar una carcajada- Pero no sé- continuó Sirius después de un rato, volviendo a enfocar su mirada en Joselin y Severus- Aunque tal vez tengas razón, recuerdo que cuando Regulus y yo éramos pequeños... mi único objetivo era protegerlos ¿Sabes? Aunque ella me igualara en fuerzas yo...- Sirius se calló y se dedicó a mirar los llaveros.

- ¿Te refieres a Clara?- preguntó la chica interesada.

- Creo que si le compraras este a James...- dijo enseñándole un llavero en forma de corazón, haciendo como que no había escuchado la pregunta- ... Mi amigo sería el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Lily no rió esta vez, no iba a dejar que la ignorara, iba a insistir, pero... recordó la mirada que había tenido al hablar de su infancia, era nostalgia, acompañada de tristeza, así que se calló.

- ¡Joselin!- gritó Sirius de repente- Hay un collar que te va a encantar.

La aludida salió corriendo hacia ellos con Severus pisándole los talones.

* * *

¿Cómo lidiará Severus con su nueva relación?

Jaja, pues aquí los dos capis, espero que les gusten. Y una disculpa por la tardanza pero estuve en exámenes y luego me caí y me lastimé la mano, pero por eso está tan largo jeje.

Y bueno, gracias martita, parece que me leíste la mente, ojala y te haya gustado la recompensa de Severus jaja, y también gracias a aprisea, ojala y te gusten estos dos capis y sigas tan enganchada como hasta ahora jeje. Reviews por fis y gracias por los ánimos.

Cuídense. Muchos saludos y de nuevo una disculpa por la tardanza.

Atte

AnA


	34. ¿Regreso a la normalidad?

Holas, espero que les guste el capítulo, lamento la tardanza, sé que no es mucho pero espero que lo disfruten.

¿REGRESO A LA NORMALIDAD?

El equipo de Hogwarts decidió no ir a la fiesta de celebración del concurso, claro que la decisión no fue tomada por Sirius pero como parecía estar decidido a no dejar a Joselin tuvo que resignarse pues incluso ella no hizo alusión de querer ir. Severus pensó que todavía tenía miedo de que pudieran llevársela a Azkaban, por su parte, Dumbledore regresó a Hogwarts esa misma noche.

Sobre Lily aún no le había dicho nada a Joselin, era un asunto bastante complicado.

A la mañana siguiente la noticia de que Rudolf había muerto había creado especulaciones de todo tipo, pero el que más llamó la atención fue su posible relación con los mortífagos pues en su casa habían encontrado libros y artefactos de magia oscura y Severus no dudó de que lo fuera, y eso lo alteró un poco, si los mortífagos estaban en todos lados, él y Lily podían estar en peligro, de ahí el hecho de que debían ser muy precavidos, pero obviamente no le iba a decir a ella el verdadero motivo de la necesidad del secreto, tendría que inventarle algo muy bueno.

Después de un largo viaje, lo menos que Severu esperaba a su llegada a Hogwarts era un comité que les impidiera el paso al castillo y para más desagrado de Severus, Potter estaba incluido, pero lo peor no fue eso, sino que sin avisar se lanzó a los brazos de Lily y aunque esta se separó de él en un instante Severus notó un leve rubor en ella, cosa que lo disgustó.

- Cuando supimos lo de Rudolf nos preocupamos mucho- le dijo- Lo bueno es que no les pasó nada a ustedes, ¡No sé como pudieron dejar a un mortífago organizar el concurso!

- Sr. Potter- lo interrumpió McGonagall- ¿Usted cree que si hubiésemos sabido quién era lo hubiéramos permitido? No, así que en lugar de parlotear déjenos pasar, hace mucho frío y...

- Lo siento profesora, pero todavía los preparativos no están listos.

- ¿Preparativos?- preguntó Joselin con un brillo de emoción en los ojos.

- Pues decoramos en Gran Comedor para festejar su segundo lugar. Fue idea del director, profesora- agregó al ver la cara molesta de McGonagall.

- ¿Y cuánto va a tardar?- preguntó resignada.

- Un par de minutos.

- Espero que valga la pena- refunfuñó.

- ¿Y que tal Londres?- preguntó James como si hablaran del tiempo, él había ido muchas veces por lo que en realidad no mostró mucho interés a Joselin quien empezó a hablar:

- ...y después fuimos a un bazar y al restaurante Argentino aunque no había ningún argentino y...

- Ya esta todo listo- dijo Peter al llegar corriendo.

- Bien ya escucharon, ¡adelante!- 5 de los alumnos que conformaban el comité dieron el paso y caminaron detrás de la profesora. James se esperó.

- Sí James y fuimos a un restaurante Italiano, pero tampoco había italianos y luego...- comenzaba de nuevo Joselin pero James la ignoró para apostarse a lado de Lily.- ¡Claro! bailamos y LUEGO ATACARON A LILY...- gritó

James se detuvo y se giró.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Nada.- gritó enojada, caminó hacia él y de un empujón lo apartó de su camino. Severus rió y fue tras ella.

- ¿Lily?- preguntó James girándose.

- James no es el momento, estoy muy cansada y...

- ¿Te atacaron?

- Te lo explicaré luego.

- ¡No! Explícamelo ahora- le ordenó tomándola del brazo, pero esta se zafó.

- ¡Te dije que luego!

- Pero Lily...

- ¡Ya déjala James!- le dijo Sirius deteniéndolo dejándo a Lily escapar. Solo quedaban ellos dos.

- ¿Déjala? ¿Cómo es que la atacaron Sirius? ¿La lastimaron?

- Pues..., escucha yo solo sé lo que me contaron.

- ¿Lo que te contaron? ¿Pues en dónde estabas o qué?

- Salí un par de horas, lo que pasa es que...

- Es que nada, te pedí que la protegieras, que la cuidaras ¿y ahora me sales con que la atacaron?

- Lo siento, yo pensé que ella iba a irse con Joselin y Quejicus, y cuando regresé pues me agarraron desprevenido los rusos y luego me llevaron al cuarto y...

- ¿Qué? ¿Rusos? Explícate.

- Muy bien pero entremos ¿Quieres? Tengo frío y estoy exhausto.

- De acuerdo.

........................................................................................................................................................................

Joselin estaba muy enojada, que la ignoraban como Josephine era una cosa, pero tanto le había costado ser Joselin como para que lo hicieran otra vez, sin embargo al entrar al Gran Comedor un poco de su enojo se disipó. Todo estaba lleno de colores, había como serpientes cayendo del techo, y al fondo en la mesa de los profesores un afiche con un león y una serpiente.

- ¡Qué demonios...!- fue la exclamación de Severus al entrar tras de ella.

- Esto es muy extraño- afirmó Lily

- Rarísimo- escucharon a Sirius.

- Fue idea de Dumbledore.- aclaró James.

- ¡Bienvenidos!- dijo Dumbledore desde la mesa de los profesores- ¡Acérquense!

Los chicos se acercaron lentamente mientras aplausos venían de todas las mesas, Dumbledore ya tenía el trofeo en sus manos, McGonagall debió habérselos dado.

- Este pequeño banquete es para felicitarlos por su excelente representación de Hogwarts, la profesora ha decidido darles 50 puntos a cada uno. Mantengan su espíritu y dedicación, ahora cantemos el himno de la escuela.

Joselin estaba encantada con el himno. Después cada quien se fue a sus respectivas mesas. Joselin se fue con Severus, no quería saber de Potter por un buen tiempo.

En la mesa de Slytherin, Florence fue la primera en felicitar a Severus con un gran abrazo, después este recibió un par de palmadas en señal de aprobación de alumnos de su casa.

- Me moría de hambre- aclaró Joselin cuando terminó.

- ¡Jamás me lo hubiera imaginado!- exclamó Severus sarcástico.

- Así que no salieron a divertirse- comentó Florence. Aparentemente para Joselin, Florence había estado interrogando a Severus mientras comía.

- No.

- Claro que sí- lo contradijo Joselin- fuimos a un restaurante Argentino, donde no había argentinos y luego a uno Italiano donde...

- A nadie le interesa eso Joselin.- respondió Severus sin mirarla, parecía muy interesado en ver que ocurría en ¿la mesa de Gryffindor?

- Pero ella preguntó...

- No, ella no preguntó nada. Así que mantén la boca cerrada.

- Pero...

- ¿Qué no entiendes? ¡Deja de ser una molestia!- les gritó de repente y al momento se arrepintió, Joselin lo miró con rabia, aventó su plato y se levantó para después salir corriendo del Gran Comedor.

Severus se levantó tras ella, estaba de mal humor porque el idiota de Potter le había dado no sabía que cosa en un paquete a Lily y esta al abrirlo se había sonrojado se había dado la vuelta hacia el susodicho y lo había abrazado.

* * *

Joselin llegó a su habitación y cerró la puerta con llave, estaba furiosa, primero James ignorándola y ahora Severus callándola y diciéndole que era una molestia. Llamaron a la puerta.

- No hay nadie- gritó

- ¡Ábreme Joselin!

- No quiero, vete, vete y vete.

- Necesito hablar contigo.

- Yo no, vete.

- No te pongas difícil, sé que... ¡discúlpame ya! y ¡Ábreme!

- No, ya me cansé, siempre me callas, siempre me ordenas, de qué me sirve ser Joselin si no me dejas hacer nada. ¡Vete! ¿O qué? ¿Ya no soy una molestia?

- A veces pero... ¡olvida eso!.

Joselin ya no contestó, se metió al baño azotando la puerta para ver si así Severus entendía que no quería hablar con él y por un momento pensó que había logrado que se fuera poer lo que solo le quedó descargar su rabia llorando pero después volvieron a llamar a la puerta. Más enojada salió del baño para encararlo.

- Te dije que no quiero hablar... ¡Ah!... Eres tu Remus- la chica se hizo a un lado para que el chico pasara, después cerró la puesta y se sentó en la cama.

El joven se adentró a la habitación con una mirada de desconcierto por el recibimiento, llevaba en sus brazos a Sevsev, Joselin se lo había encargado.

- No quiero molestarte- dijo rápidamente- solo vine a regresarte a Sevsev, supuse que lo extrañabas.

- Gracias Remus.- La joven aún con los ojos llorosos tomó a su gato y empezó a acariciarlo mientras mas lágrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos.

- ¿Estas bien?

La muchacha empezó a llorar con fuerza, Remus se acercó y palmeó torpemente su hombro, normalmente no era él quien consolaba, para eso estaban James y Sirius. Joselin soltó a Sevsev y se abalanzó a Remus para abrazarlo, el chico correspondió el abrazo.

- Tranquila- le dijo después de unos momentos mientras daba suaves golpe en su espalda.

- Es que él... dijo que yo...era una molestia BUAHHHH

- ¿Severus?- preguntó Remus de inmediato, el susodicho era la única persona que Joselin conocía que podía haberle dicho semejante cosa. La chica asintió.

- Joselin, yo te dije que... no le hagas caso- corrigió, no quería hacerla sentir peor con un "te lo dije"- tu no eres una molestia, y si él piensa lo contrario es un tonto.

- y es que...James también me ignoró...BUAHHHH

- ¿James?- la chica volvió a asentir.- ¿James Potter?

- Sí, BUAHHH

Eso si lo desconcertó un poco, Cornamenta no era de los que ignoraban a las personas a menos que...

- ¿Te ignoró para irse con Lily?

Joselin lo miró desconcertada asintiendo.

Remus le sonrió.

- Veras Joselin, James está muy enamorado de Lily y cuando ella está cerca se olvida de todo mundo, incluso de nosotros, así que no te sientas mal por eso, no es que haya estado bien el que te ignorara pero no lo hace a propósito.

- ¿Entonces no es por mi culpa?- preguntó sorbiéndose la nariz.

Remus negó sonriéndole.

- ¿Y te ha ignorado a ti?

- Miles de veces.

Joselin dejó entrever una media sonrisa, aunque después ciño la frente.

- Aún así no me gusta que me ignoren- le aclaró.

- A nadie le gusta, pero no te preocupes, hablaré con él y sobre Severus...

- Severus es un tonto, después de todo lo que hago dice que soy una molestia... no voy a volver a hablarle nunca, nunca, nunca.

Remus rió, por alguna razón no le creyó, siempre le ordenaba, siempre le reñía y ella siempre estaba junto a él, fiel. ¿Estaría enamorada de él?

- ¿Por qué te ríes? ¿También crees que soy un estorbo?

- No, en absoluto.

- ¿Entonces por qué reías?

- Nada, tonterías que pienso.

Después de unos segundos Joselin volvió al llanto.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó alarmado.

- Tu tampoco me dices nada, eres como Sirius, el me dijo que me iba a decir lo del mapa del merodeador y ni tu, ni James quieren decírmelo BUAHHHH nadie confía en mi.

- No es eso Joselin es solo que... bueno es un secreto de los cuatro y... no llores Joselin... por favor...

Remus no sabía que hacer, esa muchacha se estaba comportando muy extraño como dijo una vez Sarah cuando comentaban sobre ella o ¿En realidad su comportamiento era por lo que dijo Sirius una vez?... "Las chicas cuando están en sus días lloran hasta porque la lechuza pasó" ¿Eso era lo que le pasaba a Joselin?

- Yo sí confío en ti Joselin, de hecho todos lo hacemos.

- No es cierto.

- Claro que sí, la prueba es que te hemos contado sobre nuestras vidas a pesar de que eres amiga de Severus, con quien no nos llevamos bie. Por ejemplo, sabes que a veces ayudamos a Peter haciendo trampa y no se lo has dicho a Severus pues de lo contrario ya estaríamos todos castigados.

Joselin reflexionó un poco sobre eso mientras tranquilizaba el llanto, al final le sonrió.

- Soy buena para guardar secretos- dijo orgullosa.

- Así es.

- ¿Entonces porqué no me dicen lo del mapa del merodeador?

- No es porque no confiemos en ti, sino que si lo hacemos tenemos que contarle a las chicas porque ella también son nuestras amigas y...

-¿y?

- Pues no confiamos mucho en ellas- mintió, no es que los demás desearan contarle a las chicas o que fuera una obligación moral, sino que James dijo que si Joselin sabía la verdad, Lily también tenía derecho por ser la chica que le gustaba, cosa que Sirius no permitiría porque sabía que Lily se indignaría y los haría entregar ese pergamino, cosa que él también pensaba y cosa que él temía, pues sin el mapa no podrían salir del castillo y él tendría que pasar solo la luna llena.

La chica lo miró evaluando lo que le acababa de decir.

Joselin no pensaba que las chicas no fueran de fiar, pero decidió no insistir más por el momento, estaba cansada y entre enojada y triste por Severus.

- De acuerdo, pero algún día lo averiguaré, aunque tarde años.

Remus sonrió, a Joselin le gustaba su sonrisa aunque él no lo hacía a menudo, en eso se parecía a Severus.

- Bueno será mejor que me valla, debes estar cansada.

- Gracias Remus, oye por cierto te traje algo a escondidas de Severus- Joselin buscó en su habitación su maleta de viaje que McGonagall le dijo que los elfos llevarían, la encontró en la esquina, la abrió y sacó una bolsa verde, rebuscó en ella y sacó una cadena con un dije grande de un león.

- Ten, la cadena se la tuve que poner de otro collar porque la vendedora me dijo que no era para un hombre.

Remus lo cogió extrañado, el dije era de colores, la cabeza del león era muy grande con ojos tiernos y sonrisa angelical, con razón la vendedora le dijo que no era para chicos.

- Es para que recuerdes ser valiente.

- ¿Valiente?

- Sí, una vez escuché que dijeron que tenías miedo a la luna llena y lo único que puede darte miedo de la luna son los hombres lobo, y el león es tan fuerte que puede contra los hombres lobos.

Remus se dio cuenta de que si no hubiera sido porque contuvo la respiración cuando dijo hombres lobo, su quijada se habría desencajado ante lo último, empezaba a pensar que en realidad la chica era extraña, pero por la sonrisa que puso más bien la calificaría como una chica tierna que conservaba la inocencia de la infancia.

- Gracias- dijo de todo corazón e inmediatamente se lo puso.

- De nada.

- Ahora si debo irme, nos veremos mañana.

El joven salió y Joselin evocó su atención en Sevsev, él si que no la ignoraba, le contó sobre el viaje, sobre todo lo que le pasó, los lugares que visitó, lo del ataque de Lily, su entrevista con los del ministerio y de todos los detalles que alguien pueda imaginarse como las cortinas del hotel. Fue tanto lo que contó que se quedó dormida sobre la cama con la ropa puesta.

....................................................................................................................................................................

- ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué le pasa a esa gente? ¿Cómo pudieron hacerle eso a Lily? Pero esto no se va a quedar así, voy a decirle a mi padre que investigue y cuando lo encuentre yo mismo le voy a partir su cara.- amenazó James cuando Sirius le contó todo en su habitación, solo estaban ellos. Remus había salido en la cena para ir por el gato de Joselin y regresárselo, pero no habían sabido de él desde entonces y Peter se había quedado haciendo sobremesa.

- Joselin ya lo hizo por ti, así que después de agradecerle lo que hizo por tu novia, discúlpate con ella.

- ¿Disculparme?

- ¿Qué no te diste cuenta? ¡La ignoraste!

- ¿Yo? ¿Cuándo?...

- ¡Hoy cuando llegamos! Estaba tan entusiasmada y la dejaste hablando sola. Y no es la primera vez que se lo haces a alguien, siempre que está Lily ignoras a todo el mundo.

- No es.... bueno tal vez me desconecto a veces de la realidad... pero...

- Nos ignoras, ¿acaso me preguntaste a mí cómo me fue? ¿O fuiste a abrazarme?- le preguntó Sirius riendo.

- No te burles... está bien, le pediré disculpas a tu... ¿novia? ¿Lograste tu cometido?

- Ni cerca.

Remus entró.

- ¡Lunático! ¿Dónde estabas? Creí que solo ibas a regresarle el gato a Jos.

- ¿Jos?- preguntó James divertido- ¿Y dices que ni cerca estuviste de que fuera tu novia?

Sirius iba a responderle pero Remus lo interrumpió.

- Pues tu Jos estaba llorando- Remus les contó sobre su conversación.

- ¿Ves lo que ocasionas?- regañó Sirius a James.- Pobre Joselin, tal vez debería ir a consolarla.

- No sé, yo creo que lo que ella necesita es a su querido Severus- comentó James divertido por la cara de asco de su amigo.

- Pues espero que no y también espero que Joselin cumpla eso de que no le iba a hablar nunca- puntualizó Sirius.

- Canuto,- lo llamó James despacio después de unos segundos- ¿no te has puesto a pensar que ella esté enamorada de Severus?- preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.

- La verdad es que... sí y creo que es recíproco...

- ¿Qué dices?- preguntó James interesado. Sirius parecía derrotado ante la sola idea.

Canuto les relató sus impresiones del viaje sobre el asunto y del comportamiento tan amable de Quejicus hacia Joselin después de la noche del ataque.

- Si que es un poco extraño- comentó James

- Pero tiene sentido que ella no haya entendido el rumbo de tus pensamientos- comenzó Remus-, ella es muy inocente.- Y de nuevo fue su turno de hablarles y enseñarles el dije que le había regalado- Por un momento pensé que había descubierto mi secreto.- concluyó, y recordando la cara que había puesto Joselin, muy seria al darle la explicación del significado del dije se rió.

- No, no, no, no, no,- exclamó Sirius llegando hasta él- Te prohíbo que te enamores de ella, además tu ya tienes a Sarah...

- ¿Qué dices?

- Sí Remus, ella ya está apartada pero no precisamente por ti Canuto- aclaró James riendo.

Remus también lo hizo pero ante la mirada asesina de Sirius aclaró:

- A mi no me gusta, ella es solo una amiga.

- ¡Claro! Eso decías de Sarah pero bien que te gusta...

- Ese no es el punto...

- ¡Exacto!- exclamó James- El punto es que prometimos jamás pelearnos por una chica.

- Pero es que a mi no me gusta- volvió a insistir Remus.

- Pues mas te vale, ya invertí mucho esfuerzo y tiempo en ella.

- ¿Y mereces una recompensa?- preguntó James burlón a Sirius.

- Pues sí, solo pido un pequeño lugar en su corazón.- dijo melodramático.

- Tal vez esa sea la razón por la que no te hace caso Sirius- dijo Remus de repente- la tratas como un trofeo a conseguir. Me pregunto si te seguiría gustando si ella no prefiriera a Snape en vez de a ti.

- ¿Eso es lo que crees? ¿Qué ella es solo una especie de trofeo en una competencia entre Severus y yo?

- Sí- contestaron sus amigos al unísono.

- Pues se equivocan, ella me gusta, ¡de verdad!- Y sin más se metió al baño dando un portazo.

Remus y James se encogieron de hombros por la actitud de su amigo.

- Cornamenta- llamó Remus minutos después mientras se ponía la pijama- ¿Crees que Snape le cuente mi secreto a Joselin?

- ¿Te preocupa que lo sepa?- fue la respuesta. James se acomodaba entre las cobijas.

- Sí, no es porque ella me guste ni nada- aclaró rápidamente- pero es que, ella lo dijo, lo único que podía darte miedo en luna llena son los hombres-lobo y ella es a veces muy niña y tal vez entre en pánico y piense que puedo ser peligroso a cada momento, lo que la haría contarlo a todo mundo y si es así, Dumbledore no podrá seguir manteniéndome aquí ¿A qué clase de padres les gustaría que sus hijos estuvieran cerca de mi?

- A los míos, mi madre cree que eres una maravilla.

- Tu madre no sabe en lo que me convierto en luna llena.

James rió

- No te preocupes, si Snape no se lo ha dicho todavía, no veo como es que pueda averiguarlo- aclaró James.

- Eso creíamos de Lily- puntualizó Remus- y eso creímos de Clara y... Sarah

- De acuerdo, pero no te preocupes, ya veremos que se nos ocurre si empieza a indagar sobre el asunto, lo importante ahora es encontrar a ese desgraciado que atacó a Lily...

Remus sonrió resignado, para James jamás había nada más importante que Lily.

Sirius salió del baño poco después, ya no estaba enojado pero sí muy pensativo, dio las buenas noches y se acurrucó en su cama. Los demás lo siguieron.

---------------------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente Joselin ya no se sentía ni tan triste ni tan enojada como la noche anterior, bajo a desayunar como cualquier otro día pero como aún no quería hablar con nadie se sentó en la mesa de Hufflepuff donde nadie la conocía y por lo tanto nadie la molestaría. No vio a Severus mientras desayunaba y al darles la espalda a los Gryffindor no supo que pasaba con ellos.

- ¡Hola!- dijo Florence detrás de Joselin justo cuando terminó su postre.- Podemos hablar un momento.

- ¿Sobre qué?

- Ven conmigo y lo sabrás.

Joselin algo extrañada la siguió fuera del Gran Comedor y de ahí a las mazmorras.

- ¿De qué quieres hablar?- le dijo cuando la susodicha por fin se detuvo frente a un aula y entró en ella.

- Pasa, no voy a morderte.

Joselin desconfió un poco pero entró. Florence cerró la puerta tras ella.

- Bien, cuéntame, ¿cómo te fue en el viaje a Londres?- le preguntó mientras se sentaba en una silla desvencijada y le sonreía.

- ¿Londres?

- Sí, ayer ya no pudimos hablar.

- ¿Quieres saber sobre Londres?- volvió a preguntar Joselin, de todas las personas por qué la Florence le preguntaba sobre Londres.

- Sí, ayer dijiste algo sobre un restaurante Argentino o algo así... yo no he tenido la oportunidad de ir por las calles muggles y bueno Severus no es muy buen conversador. Sé que no eres una molestia para él- agregó- de serlo te ignoraría más que a mí.

- ¿Tu eres una molestia para Severus?

- A veces. Pero no hablemos de él, cuéntame.

Joselin empezó con cautela, Florence no terminaba de agradarle, pero le había dicho cosas amables y ahora quería saber sobre su viaje, que para ella había sido impresionante, así que al cuarto de hora Joselin se había convertido en una interlocutora muy parlante y Florence una buena escucha. Incluso le contó sobre el ataque a Lily, parte en la cual Florence se vio muy interesada, claro que dio la versión oficial, aunque estuviera enojada con Severus no quería que lo enviaran a Azkaban o que lo mataran.

- ¡GUAU! parece que eres una heroína.

- Solo parece.- contestó cohibida.

- Supongo que Severus también se divirtió ¿no?

Joselin se encogió de hombros. A ella le era difícil saber cuándo se divertía, pero no cuando se enojaba y cuando deseaba estrangularla.

- ¿No le pasó nada extraño?

- ¿Extraño? No, no lo creo aunque...- ahora que lo pensaba el sábado había estado muy amable, claro que ella le había salvado la vida, ¿a eso se refería Florence?- No- volvió a contestar.

- Solo pregunto porque hoy... veras el no es muy amable cuando le doy los buenos días pero hoy... pues hoy me respondió el saludo, me sonrió y me recogió un libro que se me cayó al levantarme para saludarlo.- terminó incrédula.

Joselin no vio nada de raro eso, a ella le daba los buenos días, pero no con una sonrisa le recordó su mente.

- Bueno, no quiero quitarte más tu tiempo- le dijo Florence al ver que Joselin no decía nada más.- Tengo clase a la segunda hora y si no me apuro llegaré tarde.

- ¿Eres su novia?- preguntó Joselin de repente cuando Florence se disponía a salir. Aún no había hablado de Severus con respecto al beso que vio entre él y Florence.

- No, pero pronto... ¿No te importa verdad? ¿Tú eres solo su amiga no?

- Sí, pero...

- Bien, me alegra que lo aclaremos. Adiós Joselin.

Florence salió dejando a Joselin con la palabra en la boca, claro que le importaba si ellos eran novios, porque la verdad le agradaba más Lily para ese papel. Salió de la habitación y se encaminó hacia las afueras del castillo pues era el mejor momento para una visita a Hagrid.

- ¡Joselin!- la chica se giró al escuchar la voz de Severus.

- ¿Qué quieres?- le gritó encarándolo.

- ¡Lo siento!- dijo serio- no quise decir... tú sabes.

- Bien- respondió confusa y siguió su camino.

- ¡Espera!- le dijo alcanzándola.- ¿A dónde vas?

- A ver a Hagrid.

- ¡Eso puede esperar!- le dijo deteniéndola.- Necesito hablar contigo... en privado.

- ¿Tú también?

- ¿Hablaste con alguien más en privado?- preguntó confundido.

- Sí, pero ese no es el asunto ¿qué quieres?

- Ya te lo dije, ¡Vamos!, ¡acompáñame!- la tomó del brazo y la guió hacia el bosque prohibido o eso era lo que creía Joselin hasta que se vio dentro de un invernadero en desuso.

Al entrar el aspecto de Severus volvió a cambiar, como si estuviera a punto de dar una sentencia.

- Debes de jurar que por nada del mundo vas a revelar esto.- le dijo.- No solo pondrías en riesgo tu vida, sino la mía y la de Lily.

- ¿la de Lily?- preguntó extrañaba, normalmente solo era su vida y la de Severus que extrañamente siempre estaba en riesgo.

- Nada de preguntas, solo júralo.

- Pero...

- ¡Júralo!

Joselin lo juró más por curiosidad que por otra cosa, ¿qué era eso tan importante que los podría matar a los tres?

- Lily y yo... esto es muy serio Joselin, si alguien se entera estamos fritos ¿Lo entiendes?

- Sí.- contestó impaciente.

- Bien, Lily y yo... ella y yo hemos empezado una relación... que en situaciones normales podría considerarse algo así como que... seamos más que amigos. ¿Me entiendes?

- ¿Más que amigos?... ¡Por Merlín! ¿Tú y Lily son novios?- preguntó perpleja.

- Sí, podría decirse que sí.

Joselin tenía la boca abierta de la impresión y miles de pensamientos y preguntas llenaron su cabeza, pero antes de que ella dijera siquiera pío Severus ya le explicaba lo que había pasado, bueno no exactamente cómo pasó.

- Ella y yo estábamos hablando y decidimos ser... tú sabes... y acordamos que fuera secreto porque... por ser lo que soy... tú sabes... y lo que ella es... bueno eso es por mi parte, mantenernos a salvo porque ella no sabe lo que soy y no debe saberlo Joselin ¿me entiendes? y ella tiene sus propios motivos que son sus amigas y el idiota de Potter. Así que tu siendo la única en saberlo, Lily piensa que puedes ayudarnos a mantener nuestro secreto, es decir, ayudarnos a escondernos.

- ¿Tú y Lily son novios?- volvió a preguntar anonadada.

- ¿Qué acaso no escuchaste lo demás?- preguntó molesto, no quería volver a repetirlo. La verdad no se lo hubiera dicho si Lily en la mañana con su mirada no se lo hubiera casi suplicado al exponerle él el peligro de poner su secreto en una persona tan chismosita como Joselin. Lily desechó ese peligro diciendo que necesitaba al menos tener a alguien de su lado y él no pudo negarse más. - ¿Podrías dejar de poner esa cara y decirme de una buena vez lo que estás pensando?- suplicó Severus ante el prolongado silencio pero Joselin no respondió y Severus se sorprendió, esa niña no se callaba con nada que no fuera comida, pero claro cuando él quería silencio ella hablaba y hablaba pero ahora que quería que dijera algo se quedaba ahí parada como estatua con la boca abierta, articulando sonidos extraños y mirándolo como si él fuera un bicho extraño.

- ¡Bien! Te daré tiempo a que lo asimiles, te veré en la tarde en tu habitación, pero eso sí, ni una palabra, ni una insinuación, ni ir a preguntarle nada a nadie, para eso estoy yo... y Lily... pero no, mejor no preguntes nada a Lily hasta que hable contigo y... adiós.

Severus salió molesto, ni que fuera para tanto la noticia. En fin, solo esperaba que la mocosa no cometiera ninguna tontería.

Regresó al castillo a su clase de pociones con Lily, y recordó su encuentro matutino, ella le envió una lechuza, al parecer se dio cuenta de que él había salido tras Joselin en la cena la noche anterior y estaba preocupada.

_Flash back_

_- Sí, salió enojada y salí tras ella._

_- ¿Y por qué estaba enojada?_

_- Porque le dije que era una molestia- dijo Severus casi en un susurro como si no estuviera orgulloso de lo que había hacho y de hecho no lo estaba, no era culpa de Joselin que Potter le diera regalos a su... Lily y que esta le regresara el gesto con un abrazo, ¿Era acaso ese el motivo para que se vieran? ¿Para terminar con él?_

_- ¿Y por qué le dijiste que era una molestia? ¿te dijo algo malo?_

_- No_

_- No me mientas Severus, ¿Ella te reclamó por lo nuestro? ¿Ella está enamorada de tí?_

_Severus se habría reído ante semejante suposición si Lily no hubiera estado tan seria._

_- No.- contestó rapidamente._

_- ¡Vaya! Lo que pasa es que pensé que __Joselin pues quería algo contigo porque James me comentó que anoche ella estaba llorando por ti y como tú ibas a decirle sobre lo nuestro pues saqué mis conclusiones._

_- Pues no y ¿Por qué Potter sabría que Joselin estaba llorando? ¿Ya tomó el lugar de su amigo Black para pretenderla? ¿También a ella le empezará a dar regalos?_

_- ¿regalos? ¡Oh! Lo viste cuando me lo dio.- dijo sonrojándose._

_- No era difícil, sobre todo por el abrazo que le diste._

_- __ Solo era un collar Severus, por haber ganado el premio, eso es todo. Y sobre Joselin, no creo que haya tomado el lugar de Black, tu protegida está a salvo de él, creo que fue Remus, cuando le regresó a Sevsev, quien la vio llorando._

_- Bien, aunque no es mi protegida._

_- ¡Claro que lo es! así como lo es su hermana y eso es algo muy lindo que admiro de ti._

_Severus rodó los ojos. Lily rió y lo tomó del rostro para depositar un pequeño beso en los labios. Severus le confesó que no quería decirle a Joselin lo de ellos, pero ante la inistencia de Lily, tuvo que resignarse, por supuesto que no le duró mucho el enojo pues Lily lo recompensó con un beso más produndo. _

- ¡Severus espera!- gritó Joselin.

- Veo que te unes a la conversación- le dijo sin detenerse, la chica siguió su paso.

- ¿Esto significa que tú le gustas a Lily verdad?

- Digamos que sí- contestó, aunque no muy convencido.

- Y significa que a ti te gusta Lily ¿no?- Severus asintió- Y también que Florence no puede llegar a ser tu novia y que James no va a ser el novio de Lily y que yo no soy un estorbo ¿Verdad?

- Si lo pones así, sí.

- Bien, ¿y qué se supone que haga yo para ayudarlos?- preguntó más animada.

- Cuando lleguemos a vernos, ella dirá que irá contigo y tú tendrás que mantenerte escondida y cuando te pregunten dirás que estuviste con ella ¿entiendes?

- ¿Solo eso?

- ¿Qué esperabas hacer?

- No lo sé, pero esto suena aburrido.

- ¿Aburrido?- le preguntó Severus deteniéndose como si hubiera profanado algo sagrado- Esta es una misión muy peligrosa, no tiene nada de aburrida, nuestra vida depende de ti- le dijo muy solemne.

Severus vio como Joselin se enorgullecía ante semejante misión, ojala y se lo tomara en serio porque si se aburría era capaz de cometer tonterías.

- De acuerdo, cuenta conmigo.- le dijo dándole la mano, Severus la estrechó.

Ambos se encaminaron al castillo. Severus con la cabeza llena de esperanza pero al mismo tiempo de miedo.

* * *

Pues aquí el capítulo, espero que les guste. No es de lo mejor pero tenía que poner algunas cartas sobre la mesa jaja.

Un agradecimiento a **Alehp** por tu review, como ves no he abandonado la historia y claro que me gusta complicarle la vida a Severus aunque voy a darle un ratito de felicidad jaja. También gracias a **martita9**, me alegra que te haya gustado la escena del beso, fue lindo escribirla. Sobre la relación entre ellos la verdad tengo otros planes para Severus jaja, así que no dejes de leer, prometo más escenas de celos.

Me despido, gracias por leer y espero reviews, por cierto ya vi la peli de Harry Potter y he de decir que me gustó sobre todo por Severus jaja

Saluditos

Atte

AnA.


	35. Preludio a la Navidad

PRELUDIO A LA NAVIDAD

Severus y Joselin se encontraron con Lily esperando afuera del salón de pociones. Joselin iba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y al ver a la pelirroja trató de decirle que ya estaba enterada de todo y que iba a ayudarlos, sin embargo quedó todo en gestos y articulaciones, pues James y los demás estaban ahí, aparte de los otros alumnos de pociones avanzadas que Joselin no conocía. Severus tuvo que hacer de traductor asintiendo a la mirada de expectación de Lily. Su suerte estaba echada.

James al darse cuenta de la presencia de Joselin, por un golpe en el brazo que Sirius amablemente le propinó, se le acercó.

- ¡Hola!- dijo apenado. La chica borró la sonrisa de su rostro.

- Hola- fue si fría respuesta.

- Lamento mi comportamiento de ayer- dijo James de inmediato- fui muy grosero pero debes saber que no lo hice a propósito.- dijo tratando de disculparse.

- Lo sé, Remus me lo dijo.

- ¿Entonces ya no estás triste? Remus me dijo...

- ¡Igual que tu amigo!...- interrumpió Severus desdeñosamente- ¡te crees el centro del universo!, pero para Joselin ¡no significas nada!- dijo con una sonrisa de malicia- Ella no podría sentirse triste por un desplante de un don nadie como tú.

- Creo que deberíamos entrar...- intentó decir Lily.

- Es con Joselin con quien estoy hablando- aclaró James mirándolo con odio.

- Y yo te contesto que ya no estoy triste. Estoy muy feliz.- aclaró Joselin viendo lo que se avecinaba.- Y aunque es cierto que no eres el centro del universo, porque has de saber que no existe el centro del universo porque este es infinito, no es cierto que no signifiques nada para mi.-concluyó muy seria como si explicara algo muy lógico.

James, Sirius y Remus disimularon su risa y vieron como Snape entraba al aula molesto no sin antes fulminar a Joselin con su mirada. Por una parte su risa era por la seriedad de Joselin al dar su testimonio y por otra por la cara de pocos amigos de Snape al ver que su insulto no servía contra ellos.

- Gracias Joselin- le dijo James- Tu también significas mucho para mi.

- Yo no dije que significabas mucho para mi- aclaró- solo dije que no era cierto que no significaras nada.

James se quedó con la boca abierta mientras escuchaba las risas de sus compañeros a su espalda. Lily entró al salón con una risa disimulada lo que hizo sentirse peor a James.

- Creo que ya entendí- dijo el muchacho pelinegro- supongo que me lo merecía. De nuevo una disculpa por lo de ayer, te prometo que no se volverá a repetir.

- Ya lo sé, de eso me encargo yo- fue la respuesta.

- Bien.- dijo extrañado. Joselin denotaba la seguridad de que por ella, él, James, jamás volvería a ignorarla.- Creo que iré entrando... sí, ya no tarda Slughorn... sí, ya no tarda...- Y sin más se esfumó.

- ¡GUAU!- le dijo Sirius al acercarse.- Veo que le has dado una lección a mi amigo, eso le enseñará a no ignorar a mi Joselin.- dijo pasando su brazo por los hombros de ella.

La chica sonrió sin entender, no le había dado una lección a James, si eso hubiera querido su escoba estaría en manos del sauce Boxeador, pero como era una persona que perdonaba a las personas que quería y debido a que Remus le dijo lo que realmente pasaba con James cuando Lily estaba presente, había desechado su plan.

- Espero- le dijo Sirius al oído- que yo signifique más para ti. Porque tú significas mucho para mí.

Joselin lo miró confundida, que Sirius signifique más, ¿más que qué? De verdad que a su amigo no lo entendía, pero si ella significaba mucho para él... eso significaba que...

- Tú significas mucho para mí. - contestó. Sirius perplejo se puso en frente de ella para ver si era sincera y si no le estaba tomando el pelo y por un momento pensó que había escuchado mal. Joselin permanecía con su rostro impasible y en su experiencia, las chicas que se declaraban de esa manera se ponían rojas como tomates y se ponían nerviosas y bajaban la mirada y...

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Que tú significas mucho para mí.

- ¿De... de verdad?- Sirius dejó ver su felicidad cuando esta asintió, ¡al fin lo había conseguido! - No puedo creerlo- le dijo mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus manos... después admiró sus facciones, no era guapa pero había algo en ella... se acercó más- No puedo creerlo- repitió a unos centímetros de distancia de su objetivo...

- ¿Por qué?- le preguntó Joselin alejándose, le daba miedo que invadieran su espacio personal- ¿por qué no puedes creerlo? ¿Tú eres mi amigo no? Y como tal significas mucho para mí, como también Severus significa mucho, y Lily y Remus, Sevsev y James y...

- ¿James? pero dijiste que no significaba mucho para ti...- la acusó.

- No, yo dije que yo no había dicho que él significaba mucho para mí, nunca dije que en realidad el no significara mucho ¿me entiendes?

Sirius la miró enfadado.

- ¡No puedes seguir jugando así con mis sentimientos Joselin!- le gritó perdiendo la paciencia- ¡No me lo merezco!, lo único que he hecho es cuidarte y tratar de hacerte sentir bien y tú... ¿tú ni siquiera sabes de lo que te estoy hablando, verdad?- la chica negó- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me puedes comprender?- le recriminó- ¿Por qué eres tan inocente?- le preguntó resentido. La chica no contestó y solo lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco, cosa que molestó más a Sirius.

- Creo que será mejor que entremos Sirius- le dijo Remus serio tomándolo por el hombro- Slughorn ya llegó.- le indicó señalándolo.

Todos los que habían presenciado la escena tardaron en reaccionar, pero al ver a Slughorn acercarse se metieron rápidamente al salón, así mismo cuando Joselin se giró para buscar al profesor, Remus aprovechó para llevarse a su amigo.

- ¡Joselin!- le dijo el profesor dándole una palmada en el hombro y viendo alrededor que no hubiera nadie le dijo en un susurro- ¡Bien hecho! Ya me contaron lo valiente que fuiste en el concurso...- le dijo con una sonrisa de complicidad.

- No fue... nada.- dijo Joselin apenada, lo que ella deseaba era que ese asunto se olvidara de una buena vez.

- Yo siempre lo dije, Pero dime... ¿Es cierto que te gustan mucho las pociones?

- Pues... sí, sobre todo cuando tienen que ver con transformación.

- ¡Impresionante! Dime Joselin, ¿No te gustaría que yo te enseñara?

La chica asintió de inmediato emocionada.

- Te diría que vinieras con los alumnos de primero pero podrían burlarse un poco al pensar que eres ya una chica mayor, así que ¿por qué no entras a estas clases de sexto y séptimo curso?- Joselin casi grita de la emoción-, te daré tareas especiales para regularizarte, sé que no haces mucho trabajo por las mañanas.

- No, nada- le dijo sonriente- ¿de verdad me va a enseñar?

- Por supuesto, creo que tienes un gran potencial.

Joselin dio un par de brincos de alegría- ¡Esto es lo mejor que he escuchado desde hace media hora!- le dijo emocionada.

- Pues bien, entremos.- dijo sonriente.

Joselin no podía creer en su suerte, iba a tener clases de pociones con los grandes. El profesor mantuvo la puerta abierta mientras pasaba, le indicó un asiento vacío en la primera fila y empezó su clase. Notó las miradas de extrañeza de los alumnos, en especial la de Severus, pero no le importó, mientras todos trabajaban en la poción de ese día, a Joselin la puso a leer un libro de primer año para que se familiarizara con todo lo relacionado con pociones, cosa que fue un poco aburrida porque ella ya había desarrollado algunas con éxito, ¿no era suficiente prueba que ella estuviera ahí con ellos? En fin, el profesor le dijo que pronto empezarían a desarrollar pociones conforme pasaran las clases.

Al terminar la clase notó como Sirius salía rápidamente del salón acompañado de Remus y James, sin responder a sus señas de ella de que se acercara, eso era extraño, aunque todo el griterío de hacía unas horas también era extraño, ¿qué era lo que él quería que comprendiera?

Algunos alumnos se le acercaron a darle la bienvenida y a preguntarle su nombre; habían escuchado sobre ella pero no sabían hasta que punto era amiga de Severus y hasta que punto Sirius estaba tras de ella, pero con esa escena las chicas querían verla más de cerca y los chicos saber si era lo bastante guapa como para competir por ella ahora que había rechazado a uno de los chicos más cotizados, pero al no ver nada extraordinario salieron del salón a sus respectivas clases muy intrigados pensando en qué era lo que veían de ella, pero no por eso dejaron que esa situación tan apetecible dejara de ser contada.

Lily al verla por fin sola se le acercó para preguntarle sobre su estancia en la clase, la chica le dio la buena nueva.

- ¡Esto es genial! Con lo que a ti te gustan las pociones... pero bueno tengo que ir a otra clase, nos vemos después, tengo mucho que contarte.

Joselin asintió, vio como la chica salía del salón y ella hizo lo mismo. Severus la esperaba fuera con una sonrisa nada característica de él.

- ¿Es cierto que le diste calabazas a Sirius?- le preguntó.

- No, yo no le he dado calabazas, ¿por qué? ¿No le gustan?

Severus rió.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Acompáñame a mi salón!- A pesar de que lo había hecho pasar un mal momento, porque esa niña jamás entendería lo mal que lo había pasado por las bromas de esos idiotas, el que Black hubiera sido rechazado frente a todo el mundo era una recompensa, aunque no estaba seguro de que la nueva popularidad de Joselin fuera un buen presagio, porque había oído a sus compañeros hablar sin parar de ella, incluso los de Slytherin con quien casi no se hablaba en clase le habían preguntado si Joselin tenía ocultos sus encantos para que él no se separara de ella y para que Black anduviera tras ella. Obviamente los mando a que se ocuparan de sus asuntos, pero si eso era lo que pensaban todos... ¿y si intentaban algo malo con ella? ¿Y si por eso la descubrían?

La miró de reojo mientras ella le contaba sobre la proposición de Slughorn y pensó que a pesar de todo nadie se le acercaría con malas intenciones mientras ella fuera amiga del grupito de los Gryffindor porque a su pesar, estos eran respetados y aunque dos de ellos fueran su peor pesadilla... ella estaría a salvo.

Las semanas siguientes fueron muy productivas, Joselin iba muy adelantada, según Slughorn, y pronto iba a ser Navidad.

Sirius había vuelto a ser el de siempre, bueno casi, ahora se dedicaba siempre que podía a hablar sobre las relaciones interpersonales.

- Y puede ser que empieces a sentir algo por ese amigo o amiga, tienes muchas ganas de estar con esa persona, y sientes algo en el estómago, una alegría que no se puede comparar con nada, y quieres gritar de felicidad, ¿tú has sentido algo así?- le preguntó Sirius el viernes por la tarde mientras esperaban a los demás en el campo de quiddich. Iba a haber entrenamiento a pesar de que empezaban a caer copos de nieve, pero James quería un último esfuerzo antes de salir de vacaciones, para lo cual faltaba una semana.

-Sí eso creo, tengo muchas ganas de estar con Severus y con Lily y con Hagried y con todos ustedes, por eso vine aquí, y siento mucha alegría en el estómago cuando vamos a comer y gritar de felicidad cuando juego con Fang y también...- le dijo

- No Josephine, no me refiero a eso,- le dijo lo más tranquilamente que pudo- me refiero a lo que sientes cuando te gusta alguien, cuando te enamoras de alguien y quieres que sea tu novio o novia.

- Ah..., ¿Tú te has enamorado de alguien? Aunque me imagino que sí, ya que sabes como se debe sentir una persona enamorada ¿no?

- Pues... sí, creo que me he enamorado de alguien.

- ¿De quién?- preguntó Joselin con curiosidad.

- ¿No lo adivinas?- preguntó coqueto. La chica negó impaciente, su corazón se aceleraba mientras Sirius se le acercaba para contarle, esta era una noticia emocionante.- Es alguien que conoces y su nombre empieza con...

- ¡Sirius!- gritaron desde lejos. Era James, venia con un Remus pálido.

Joselin los saludó algo disgustada, pero después volvió a enfocarse en Sirius.

- ¿Entonces quién es Sirius?

- ¿Quién es quién?- preguntó molesto ante la interrupción al ver que sus amigos se acercaban. Desde que había sido rechazado a las afueras del salón de pociones había decidido hacer más culta a Joselin sobre los temas de los sentimientos y había decidido, no importaba que o quién, declararle directamente lo que sentía para que no hubiera equívocos ni malos entendidos, sin embargo no había encontrado el momento oportuno hasta ahora y resultaba que sus amigos lo habían arruinado.

- La chica de quien estas enamorado...

- Te lo diré luego...

- Pero...

- Luego, este no es el mejor lugar.

- ¿por qué no?

Sirius la miró con ternura y le dio un beso en la frente. - Por que es un asunto delicado. Secreto.- Quería que su declaración fuera especial, sin lugar a rechazo por parte de ella, pues sentía que aunque ella no lo dijera, él empezaba a ser algo importante en su vida, sino ¿por qué lo buscaba? ¿Por qué se le iluminaba la cara cada vez que lo veía?

Joselin no insistió, Remus y ella estuvieron viendo el entrenamiento mientras conversaban, en los últimos días había estado mucho más en comunicación con él, puesto que a veces necesitaba ayuda en pociones y no es que Severus no le pudiera ayudar pero él parecía tener menos tiempo, cuando se veían, él le seguía dando tutorías sobre aspectos generales, pero a veces se quedaba dormido de cansancio, pues si no estaba estudiando y haciendo deberes, tenía esas reuniones con sus amigos, y después estaba Lily, aspecto que Joselin veía con buenos ojos pues hacía del carácter de Severus menos huraño.

A Lily tampoco la veía mucho y cuando lo hacía ella solo hablaba de los progresos en su relación con Severus, por lo que se enteró que Severus besaba bien, algo que ella ni siquiera se hubiese preguntado pues pensaba que todos los besos eran iguales. Incluso una vez los vio.

_Flash back_

_Era muy temprano en la mañana, Joselin iba a ir a buscar a Remus para hacerle una consulta, cuando de repente vio a Severus escabullirse sobre un pasillo, la chica lo siguió pues parecía preocupado y enojado, cosa rara en los últimos días, sin embargo cuando giró en el pasillo se detuvo al ver que de lado contrario Lily se dirigía hacia él._

_- ¡Hola Sev!- le dijo la pelirroja sonriente._

_- ¡Hola!- le dijo secamente con los brazos cruzados. La chica se acercó y se puso de puntas para besarlo pero Severus giró la cabeza._

_- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó desconcertada._

_- ¿Es cierto?_

_- ¿Qué cosa?_

_- ¿Qué besaste al maldito Potter?_

_Pasaron unos segundos interminables antes de que Lily bajara la mirada y asintiera._

_- ¿Cómo te enteraste?- preguntó casi en un susurro._

_- ¿Cómo me enteré? Eso es lo de menos, lo que quiero sabes es ¿por qué?, ¿cómo es que....? ¿Acaso te gusta ese imbécil?_

_- ¡Claro que no!- le gritó defendiéndose- Fue solo un juego._

_- ¿Un juego? ¿Con qué clase de juegos te diviertes? _

_- No fue mi idea_

_- ¿Entonces de quién?_

_- Si dejas de gritarme te explicaré.- Severus la miró exasperado pero se calló- , Estábamos Clara, Sarah y yo y me reclamaron que casi ya no paso tiempo con ellas, que si escondía algo, lo negué y dijeron que si no tenía nada que esconder que entonces no me importaría jugar verdad o reto, sabes que cuando juegas haces un contrato mágico, entonces empezamos y todo iba bien hasta que me preguntaron si tenía un amor secreto porque parecía que yo me encontraba muy feliz y... pues me quedé paralizada y..._

_- ¿y?_

_- Pues que como no respondí pues me impusieron un castigo y fue... pues besarlo. -Severus no la vio sonrojarse._

_- Pues gracias a eso, sus amigos piensan que por fin le vas a hacer caso a... Potter- dijo como si le costara pronunciar el nombre- Los escuché anoche._

_- Es que... me prohibieron decirle la verdad, pero mira... te prometo que buscaré la forma de dejarle claro que no me gusta._

_- ¿De verdad no te gusta?- preguntó más temeroso que enojado._

_- ¡Claro que no! - Lily se acercó más a él ahora que estaba más calmado.-Además el beso que le di no tiene nada que ver con los besos que te doy...- le dijo abrazándolo._

_- Aún así no soporto que esté rondándote y... que piense que..._

_- ¡Vamos Severus! ¡Quita ya esa cara!- le pidió mientras hacía cara de puchero- Es más te voy a enseñar cómo lo besé._

_- No quiero saberlo._

_- Pues no me importa- Lily tomó la cara de Severus y le plantó un beso rápido en los labios- ¿Ves? No tiene nada de malo, no puedo decir lo mismo del beso que te diste con Florence._

_- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con esto? Antes no eras mi... yo no era tu..._

_- ¿Tu qué?- le preguntó Lily pícaramente. Severus no respondió- ¿Mi novio? Tal vez no, pero si comparamos los besos yo podría preguntarte si ella te gusta o gustaba._

_- No me gusta._

_- Bien, porque a mi tampoco me gusta que ande rondándote.- le dijo. Severus dejó entrever una pequeña sonrisa, parecía satisfecho de pensar que Lily estaba celosa de Florence._

_La pelirroja viendo el momentáneo cambio de humor de Severus, volvió a tomar su rostro entre sus manos y volvió a besarlo, pero esta vez era diferente. Severus le correspondió y la abrazó por la cintura para acercarla más, ella respondió poniéndose de puntitas y pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él, poco a poco ambos dejaron entrar la lengua del otro y una batalla por la supremacía comenzó._

_Para Joselin, que los veía desde lejos, el beso fue eterno y sin chiste, de hecho ella se fue antes de que terminara. Sin embargo no concordaba con Lily en eso de que Florence andaba rondando a Severus porque la susodicha pasaba ahora más tiempo con ella que con él y su relación había mejorado bastante, no era muy inteligente pero al hablarle ella ponía toda la atención del mundo, como si lo que dijera fuese lo más importante que podría escuchar. _

_Fin Flash back._

- Oye Remus, ¿Tu te has enamorado de alguien?- le preguntó Joselin de repente cuando terminó el ejercicio y los del equipo fueron a guardar el material de entrenamiento.

El chico desconcertado tardó en responder, su aspecto denotaba cansancio.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Es que Sirius dijo que cuando te enamorabas de alguien pues querías estar con esa persona y cuando lo veías sentías cosas en el estómago y que gritabas de felicidad o algo así y yo quería saber si era cierto.

- Pues esa es la forma típica de enamoramiento, casi todas las personas podrían describirlo así.

- ¿Tú cómo lo describirías?

- Pues... no sé... tal vez que las mariposas en el estómago no solo las sientes cuando ves a la persona que te gusta, sino cuando piensas en ella o cuando te regala una sonrisa o un gesto, y... es cierto que sientes como un nudo en la garganta y quisieras gritar y piensas... y piensas en esa persona a cada momento, es como si no pudieras olvidarte de lo que hace o lo que dice, siempre está presente, como parte de ti y lo único que quieres es protegerla y hacer que siempre esté feliz, que nunca llore, que no sufra.

- ¡Valla! Supongo que ha de ser muy difícil enamorarse, digo si solo te la pasas pensando en ella y pasas todo tu tiempo tratando de hacerla feliz... creo que es una pérdida de tiempo.

Remus rió, a Joselin le gustaba mucho su sonrisa, era tan relajante, tranquila... ojala y siempre riera, como Sirius, de ladito...

- Creo que cuando estas enamorado no te das cuenta de ello, nada de lo que haces por esa persona es pérdida de tiempo, es como si no fueras conciente de ello.

- Eso suena peor, no ser conciente de lo que haces ha de ser horrible, espero que nunca me pase eso.

- Cuando suceda no te darás cuenta- le dijo sonriente. - Ahora creo que deberíamos adelantarnos, empieza a hacer mucho frío.

- Sí, siento mis dedos congelados.

- Toma- le dijo mientras se quitaba sus guantes y se los daba- no queremos que se te caigan los dedos, Sirius nunca me lo perdonaría.

La chica los aceptó pero al rozar sus manos con las suyas sintió algo extraño, sin embargo lo olvidó y juntos emprendieron el camino de regreso al castillo. No habían salido del la cancha de quiddich cuando se encontraron con Clara y Sarah.

- ¿No han visto a James? MacGonagall le manda un recado- dijo Clara secamente, Sarah se mantuvo callada con la vista fija detrás de ellos, como si los ignorara.

- No deben de tardar en salir de los vestidores- contestó Remus.

- Bien, iremos a buscarlo entonces... Nos vemos...

- Esperen... Si quieren las acompañamos...- propuso Remus

- No se preocupen- dijo esta vez Sarah,- No queremos interrumpirlos.

- ¿Interrumpirnos?- Se preguntó Joselin, pero las chicas no contestaron y se fueron.

Joselin las miró mientras se alejaban, por alguna extraña razón, sentía que no les agradaba tanto a Sarah y Clara y eso era algo de lo que ella sabía, no por nada había estado viviendo con gente que la aborrecía.

- ¿Estas bien?- le preguntó Remus al ver su cara de tristeza mientras retomaban su regreso al castillo.

- Sí, eh... no importa... ¿entonces nos veremos mañana para estudiar? Hay unas cosas que... ¿Qué ocurre?

- Mañana no podré estudiar contigo, tengo una actividad... un trabajo que hacer.

- ¿De qué?

- De... algo personal.

- ¿De qué?

- Algo sin importancia.

- ¿Y puedo ayudarte?

- No, es una cosa insignificante, te vas a aburrir...

- No importa, cualquier cosas es mejor que estar sola en mi habitación.

- No lo creo, esto es demasiado aburrido, créeme.

- Entonces nos vemos pasado mañana.

- No, creo que eso tampoco se va a poder, también tengo ocupado ese día.

- Y al día siguiente...

- ¿Que te parece si cuando termine esto tan aburrido que tengo que hacer yo te busco vale?... ¿Qué...qué ocurre?- Preguntó Remus al ver la mirada penetrante de Joselin.

- Estas mintiéndome.-

- No, claro que... no.

- Claro que sí, ¿es que ya no quieres ser mi amigo verdad?- preguntó deteniéndose, acababan de traspasar la puerta principal.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó el chico confundido.

- ¿Qué es lo que hice? Primero ellas y ahora tu no quieres ser mi amigo...- comenzó a decir con unas lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¿Ellas?

- Clara y Sarah, ya no me quieren BUAHHHH!...-

- Joselin, tranquila...- dijo, de verdad que no se le daba para nada consolar a las personas.- No creo que ellas no te quieran y por supuesto yo sigo queriendo que seas mi amiga.

- ¿De veras? - preguntó sonriente secándose las lágrimas con el antebrazo.

- Claro, somos amigos, y el que no podamos vernos unos cuantos días, no significa que no te quiera. Es solo que no quiero que, tu sabes, es algo que debo hacer por mi mismo, nada más ¿Comprendes?

- No

- Mira, te prometo que después... Ya sé, te compraré un helado.

- Pero hace mucho frío.

- Vale, te compraré una tarta de fresa.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Una grande?

- Claro, una supergrande.

- ¿Lo prometes?

- Lo prometo

Joselin se abalanzó y lo abrazó muy fuerte y él, le devolvió el abrazo. Joselin se sentía segura y al saber que no iba a verlo en los próximos días se sintió muy triste, no quería separarse de él... y parecía que...

Su corazón en esos momentos latía fuertemente mientras que sus pulmones se llenaban de un aroma diferente... algo de lo que tampoco quería separarse.

- ¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó una voz enojada. Remus se separó de Joselin al escuchar la voz de su amigo.

- Hola Sirius.- saludó Remus- Joselin y yo solo...

- ¿Solo qué? ¿Acaso...?

- No, no es nada de lo que imaginas.

- ¿De verdad?- Preguntó esta vez Sarah altiva con los brazos cruzados- Porque desde aquí la perspectiva es muy diferente.

- No...

- ¡Uy Sirius! creo que te bajaron a la chica...- dijo burlón uno del equipo de quiddich. -Pero no te preocupes, yo te presentaré unas chicas muy buenas que...

James le dio un codazo para que se callara.

- Creo que ya es muy tarde, todos fuera.- ordenó Potter.

- Pero...- quiso protestar un chico, sin embargo una mirada fulminante de James les dijo que eso iba en serio. El equipo se fue, Clara y Sarah se quedaron.

Afortunadamente estaban casi en la entrada por lo que había pocos transeúntes, lo que obviamente no impediría que se regara el chisme al día siguiente: Remus Lupin, el chico tímido, le había ganado la partida a Sirius Black, el galán de Gryffindor.

- ¿Y bien?- preguntó Sirius- ¿Es que acaso es tu cumpleaños o el suyo? ¿¡No!, verdad? Entonces por qué...

- ¿Un cumpleaños? ¿De quién?- preguntó Joselin inconciente de la situación.- ¿Habrá pastel?

- No te hagas la mosquita muerta- le dijo Clara- Eso ya no funciona con nosotras ¿Verdad Sarah? - la chica negó con lágrimas en los ojos- Eso de hacerte la inocente mientras cazas a nuestros hombres... eres una mujerzuela.

- ¡Clara!- le regañaron.

- ¡Por favor! Ustedes dos son unos estúpidos- dijo Clara señalando a Sirius y a Remus- Ella no es inocente, todo lo tiene fríamente calculado para conquistarlos y ustedes que caen redonditos a sus pies, solo quiere coleccionarlos....

- ¿Una mujerzuela?- preguntó Joselin, mientras se acordaba de todos los significados posibles de esa palabra.

- Sí, una p...- Pero Joselin no supo qué era porque Sirius le tapó la boca a Sarah y se la llevó forcejeando.

- Espero...- dijo Sarah mientras veía como se llevaban a su amiga- espero que al menos tengas el valor de aceptar que... supongo que es mucho mejor que yo. Felicidades.- Y sin más, se fue.

Remus iba a ir tras ella pero al tercer paso se detuvo. ¿Qué iba a decirle si nada de lo que hablaran iba a cambiar su situación? James se acercó a su amigo.

- ¡Ah! Ya recuerdo...- dijo Joselin de repente- ¿pero por qué me dijo mujerzuela? No soy una mujer de poca estimación y porte ¿o sí? Pero cuál era el otro significado... no lo recuerdo, tal vez debería ir a buscar al diccionario...

- ¡No!- gritó James de inmediato.- Lo que ellas quisieron decir es que tienes poca estima por ti misma, y que hay que levantarte el autoestima para que no seas una...

- ¿mosca muerta? ¿Estas seguro que eso es lo que querían decir? ¿Y por qué iba a cazar a sus hombres? ¿Los hombres no son de nadie o si? ¿Y cazarlos? ¿Para qué?, ni que me los fuera a comer ¿no? ¿Y por qué Sirius se llevó a Clara? ¿Y cómo es que...?

- ¡Ya Déjalo!, no les hagas caso, son cosas sin sentido que hablan porque ya es muy tarde y... la verdad es que han bebido y cuando beben dicen puras tonterías.

- Pero cuando Sirius estaba borracho me dijo lo del mapa y eso no era una tontería.

- Sí, pero Sirius tomó otro tipo de bebida, y lo que ellas tomaron pues es un... tu sabes... te hacer decir tonterías.

- ¿Estas seguro?

- Completamente. Ahora ¿por qué no vamos a cenar? Me muero de hambre.

- Sí, ahora que lo mencionas tengo mucha hambre, vamos Remus.- dijo jalándolo del brazo pero este ni se inmutó.

- No tengo apetito, vallan ustedes. Nos veremos después- Remus salió a pasos agigantados del lugar sin lugar a posibles comentarios de sus amigos.

Joselin lo miró mientras se iba, sintió unas extrañas ganas de seguirlo, sin embargo, un olor diferente inundó sus sentidos.

- ¿Sabes lo que esto significa?- preguntó Joselin

- ¿Que habrá que llevarle comida?

- NO, significa más postre para nosotros.- Joselin tomó ahora el brazo de James y juntos entraron al comedor.

* * *

- ¡Suéltame!- gritó Clara cuando al fin pudo zafarse de Sirius. Estaban en el salón de encantamientos.

- ¿En qué estabas pensando Clara? ¡Eres una niña malcriada! ¿Cómo pudiste decirle esas cosas tan feas a Joselin?

- ¿Una niña malcriada? ¿Y qué es ella, una niña descerebrada?

- No hables así de ella.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no se lo merece, ella es una chica muy inteligente que ha tenido malos momentos en su educación de niña, pero no por eso...

- ¡Sirius! ¡Abre los ojos! Ella solo se está burlando de ti y de todos, se hace la que no sabe nada, la inocente y así está tratando de conquistarlos.

- Claro que no, eso es en lo último que ella piensa.

- ¿En serio? ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

- Lo sé y eso es suficiente para mí.

- Pues no para mí.

- ¿Y a ti que te importa? ¿Por qué no te vas con tu amigo el Slytherin a hacerle escenitas? Por que pensándolo bien, la única que se hacía la inocente mientras se acostaba con ese tipo...

- ¡Cállate! Tú no sabes lo que pasó.

- No, ni siquiera quiero imaginármelo porque vomito. Así que deja a Joselin en paz, el que tú actuaras de cierta manera no significa que las demás tengan que ser como tú una...

- ¡No sigas!

Sirius se calló. Clara estaba llorando, no solo porque Sirius aún no la había perdonado, sino porque lo había perdido...

- ¿La amas?

- ¿Qué?

- Sirius... ella no te ama, ella solo está jugando contigo, mira lo que pasó con Remus...

- Debe haber una explicación.

- De acuerdo supongamos que es inocente, supongamos que no piensa en estas cosas, entonces ella no podrá sentir lo mismo que tú y ¿Por qué sigues insistiendo Sirius? ella no podrá verte como yo lo hago, no podrá sentir que se derrite cada vez que la miras, no podrá soñar estar contigo o sentirse como una basura al recordar que te traicionó, no podrá desearte y hacer esto...

Sirius que estaba pasmado por la confesión que no supo en qué momento Clara se había abalanzado hacia él y lo había besado. Sin embargo cuando su cerebro comprendió lo que pasaba, alguien de afuera profirió un grito de auxilio.

* * *

Sarah había corrido a la sala común, se sentía a morir, lo había perdido y todo por esa niña, esa niña tonta.... llegó a su habitación buscando consuelo en su amiga Lily pero no la encontró, ahora lo recordaba, le había dicho que estaría en la biblioteca haciendo un trabajo, sin embargo lo que menos quería era salir y encontrarse con ellos, ¿serían novios y lo habían mantenido en secreto para no hacer sentir mal a Sirius? No importaba, ahora necesitaba a su amiga y si tenía que ir a buscarla... Pasó el retrato de la dama gorda, bajó un par de escaleras intentando contener el llanto, giró una esquina y tomó un atajo, no obstante al salir vio algo que la dejó atónita.

Sin poder hablar caminó de espaldas para doblar la esquina y desaparecer antes de ser descubierta, sin embargo cuando pensó que lo había logrado, al darse la vuelta y echar a correr tropezó con una baldosa, por lo que fue a caer a los pies de una armadura que al desestabilizarse cayó sobre ella, o eso hubiera pasado si no fuera porque alguien corrió a protegerla con su cuerpo.

* * *

Severus había quedado de verse con Lily, mientras todo mundo estaba cenando, y ellos habían encontrado un lugar perfecto para verse, un lugar casi privado.

- ¿Y cuándo piensas decírselo?- preguntaba Severus por quinta vez mientras se sentaba junto a ella, estaban en medio de dos gárgolas lo que les permitía esconderse y si alguien pasaba por ahí, podían ver la sombra por el reflejo de las ventanas y lanzarle un hechizo confundidor.

- Ya te dije que estoy pensando la forma, no es fácil y menos con las chicas rondándome, apenas hoy pude zafarme porque McGonagall las llamó, si no, no sé que excusa hubiera tenido que inventar.- Le dijo Lily

- Entre más te tardes más... Potter está convencido de que tiene una oportunidad contigo... esta planeando una gran sorpresa para ti en Navidad.

- ¿Eso es lo que te molesta? ¿Qué me de una sorpresa? Un momento ¿Cómo es que escuchas todas esas conversaciones?

Severus bajó la mirada.

- Joselin es tu espía ¿verdad?- Severus asintió.- ¿Y ella lo sabe?

- No, pero es tan parlanchina que puede contarte todo lo que hizo en el día por horas.

-¿En serio? A mi se me hace más bien una chica muy receptiva, cuando platico con ella es tan atenta, aunque creo que acaparo la conversación.

- ¿Y de qué platicas con ella?- Preguntó Severus como quien no quiere la cosa.

- De nada importante...- dijo sonrojándose.

- ¡Ah!

- Hablando de Joselin, ¿crees que le guste alguien?

- ¿Qué? tú sabes que ella no sabe sobre esas cosas.

- Dirás que no sabía, por lo que sé no soy la única que tiene conversaciones con ella. Sabes que Sirius sigue intentando conquistarla.

- Y sabes que ella no le hará caso.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? Estoy de acuerdo que no es la mejor opción pero Black sabe como conquistar a las chicas...

- Pero sabes que Joselin no es una chica normal, a ella solo le interesa aprender y la comida.

- Pues creo que debería hablar con ella al respecto, si no le gusta Sirius o Remus...

- ¿Remus?

- Por favor Severus, ella pasa tanto tiempo con Sirius como con él y mis amigas francamente no saben que pensar, bueno sí saben, piensan que es una colecciona hombres.

- ¡¿Joselin?!

- Sí, Joselin, y no me mires así, es que incluso aunque hubiera sido educada en el hogar, sin saber nada del mundo exterior, creo que su timidez e inocencia es exagerada, es como si... digo una adolescente podría comprender inmediatamente lo que está sucediendo, las hormonas lo indican.

- No concuerdo contigo.

- ¿O es que tal vez tenga un problema endocrino?

- No, claro que no, ella es así y ya.

- Como sea creo de todos modos que es conveniente en hacerle saber lo que Sirius siente por ella, así ella podrá decidir qué hacer y decidirse por uno o por otro.

- No, no lo creo conveniente.- dijo Severus serio poniéndose de pie.

- ¿por qué?

- Porque... porque tal vez no está preparada para ello y por eso sus hormonas no le indican el camino que debe seguir una adolescente. - dijo aunque no muy convencido. Lily se quedó pensativa.

- ¡Ya lo tengo!- dijo Lily poniéndose de pie y acercándosele- Tal vez sus hormonas si se lo indican pero ella no sabe lo que sucede.

- ¿Qué?

- Severus, yo... claro... eso tiene sentido...

- No te entiendo.

- Severus, creo que Joselin está enamorada. Sí... solo escucha... de qué es lo primero de lo que ella habla.

- ¿De lo que va a haber para cenar?

- Me refiero a últimamente... sí... esta semana cada vez que la he visto me ha preguntado ¿Has visto a Remus?

- Es o no prueba nada.

- Sí, no lo haría si no viniera acompañada de una mirada luminosa en su rostro. Ya sabía que no se podía alegrar tanto de verme.

- Sigo sin seguirte.

- Y... ¿y que tal si sí está enamorada de los dos? Porque si no le agradara tanto Sirius no habría razón para seguir queriendo estar con él.

- Creo que estás loca- le dijo Severus seriamente- Ella no puede estar enamorada. Si lo estuviera...

_Flash Back_

_- ¿Y cómo vas en pociones?- preguntó Severus mientras se echaba en la cama de Joselin, estaba muy cansado._

_- Bien, Remus me ha estado ayudando mucho, sabe un montón de cosas, es muy inteligente... y me contó una anécdota de un vampiro muy chistosa y un... pero eso no es lo importante, en la mañana estuvimos platicando sobre quiddich y también sabe mucho, y luego vino una chica, creo que comparte con ella una clase, le dijo que si podía ayudarla y que crees, que James le dijo, porque no se van a la biblioteca, ahí casi no hay ruido, podrían platicar a gusto y la chica dijo: La verdad que me encantaría charlar un rato contigo Remus y Remus le dijo: Lo siento Karen pero estoy ocupado, mi amiga Joselin me necesita, la tal Karen aceptó y se fue... ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? ¡Soy su amiga! Y lo más importante es que se quedó conmigo aunque lo que platicábamos no fuera de gran relevancia, pero aún así se quedo, me prefirió a mí, solo a mí y James le dijo : Lunático así jamás podrás conseguirte una novia, te quedarás solo por el resto de tu vida. Y yo le dije que no que eso no era cierto porque yo iba a estar con él,- ¿Ya oíste James? Joselin va a estar conmigo siempre y luego llegó Sirius y me dijo: Hola bonita, y yo creo que tal vez tenga razón porque muchos chicos me han dicho: Hola preciosa... Hola muñeca de porcelana... Lo que significa que tal vez cuando sea grande mi apariencia mejore, no es que me importe pero he visto que ser guapa como Lily tiene sus ventajas... Además Remus dice..._

_Y ahí Severus se quedó dormido._

_Fin de Flash Back._

- No, aún así ella no puede..., no puede enamorarse.

- ¿Por qué Severus? ¿Por qué no puede? ¿Acaso te gusta?- preguntó Lily muy seriamente mientras lo tomaba del rostro.

- Claro que no... -dijo Severus como si solo pensarlo fuera la broma más divertida del mundo- Es solo que...

- Severus, ella tiene derecho a buscar su felicidad como tú y yo... además no vas a poder evitar que crezca, es parte de la vida...

Severus rió, su novia, sí ahora podía llamarla así, su novia estaba sacando conclusiones erróneas al igual que él que solo eligió un recuerdo particularmente absurdo para que encajara en la hipótesis sobre Joselin.

- Solo espero que si se decide por Sirius se valla lento, creo que tendré una conversación sobre sexo con ella.

- ¿Qué?

- Era broma- dijo Lily riendo ante la cara de alarma de Severus para después besarlo.

Sus besos iban cada vez subiendo de tono, y Lily pensó unos instantes en lo que Joselin se perdía al no escuchar a sus hormonas, porque lo que era ella... Las manos de Severus bajaron a la parte baja de su espalda y sus manos de ella lo atrajeron más...

Sin embargo un grito de auxilio los dejó paralizados.

* * *

Sirius y Clara se separaron y salieron inmediatamente del salón para ver lo que pasaba. El grito provenía del piso superior, así que corrieron por las escaleras. Lo que encontraron no fue nada agradable. Sarah estaba debajo de un Remus inconsciente, ambos atrapados por la armadura con la que Sarah había chocado.

- ¡Ayúdenme!- gritaba la chica- No puedo moverme y Remus...

Al momento en que Sirius movía su varita para levantar la armadura, Lily apareció junto con otras personas que escucharon la llamada de auxilio y ayudaban a mover a Remus.

- ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Lily mientras revisaba al muchacho con la varita.

- Iba caminando y... tropecé y él...- Sarah no terminó la frase por el llanto del que empezaba a ser presa. Clara la abrazó para consolarla.

- ¿Esta bien Lily?- preguntó Sirius.

- Solo parece noqueado, hay que llevarlo a la enfermería.

- De acuerdo.- Sirius y otro muchacho se lo llevaron. Las chicas los siguieron.

* * *

James y Joselin se acomodaron en la mesa, que por alguna razón estaba casi vacía.

- ¿Y dónde estará Lily?- preguntó James mientras se servía.

- No lo sé debe de estar con... con alguien, o sola, sé que a muchas personas les gusta la soledad como... tu sabes... hay muchos ejemplos.

James meneó la cabeza, de verdad que Joselin estaba zafada, era una buena amiga pero no por eso dejaba de ser extraña.

Ambos empezaban a dar los primeros bocados cuando un chico del equipo de quiddich se les acercó corriendo.

- James... es Remus, está en la enfermería.

- ¿Qué?- gritó Joselin, James siguió comiendo.- ¿Qué pasó?- volvió a preguntar Joselin al ver que su acompañante no se inmutaba.

- No lo sé, solo vi cuando se lo llevaban, Sirius y las chicas, parece que tuvo un accidente.

- ¿Un accidente?- preguntó esta vez James interesado, no es que no le preocupara su amigo pero la luna llena estaba cerca y Remus se debilitaba un poco, pero un accidente...

- Sí, creo que deberían ir...- El chico no tuvo que repetirlo dos veces, tanto Joselin como James salieron disparados del Gran Comedor rumbo a la enfermería. En el camino se encontraron a Severus, quien detuvo a Joselin.

-¿Se puede saber a dónde vas con tanta prisa? ¿No sabes que no se debe correr en el corredor?  
- Es Remus, está en la enfermería- le explicó Joselin mientras intentaba librarse a la vez que veía como James se detenía al no verla correr junto a él.

- ¿En serio? Me pregunto si tendrá que ver con el efecto de la luna, mañana es luna llena- dijo intrigante.

- No lo creo- dijo Joselin- fue un accidente, no porque se haya desmayado del miedo.

- ¿Qué?

- No es tiempo de explicaciones- dijo James que se había acercado sin que los otros dos lo hubiesen notado.- Joselin y yo tenemos que irnos.

- Es cierto Severus. Así que si me sueltas...

- Iré contigo.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Joselin y James al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Estás sorda? - dijo en respuesta a la incredulidad de Joselin ignorando al pelinegro.- Iré contigo. ¡Vamos!

Y extrañamente los tres se dirigieron a la enfermería a paso acelerado pues Severus por ningún motivo iba a correr por ese lobo.

Al llegar se encontraron a Sarah sentada siendo reconfortada en medio de Clara y Sirius, Lily salía en ese momento de la enfermería. Todos se le abalanzaron y sin necesidad de escuchar su pregunta, contestó:

- Madame Pomfrey dice que no es nada grave, permanece inconciente porque parece que no ha estado alimentándose ni durmiendo bien, entre otras cosas.- dijo con mirada cómplice para sus amigos.

- ¿Entonces está bien?- preguntó Joselin angustiada- Es mi culpa- dijo sin esperar contestación- Yo lo pedía que me ayudara y me comía sus postres, es mi culpa...- sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

- Nada de eso Joselin- la interrumpió Lily- El que esté en la enfermería no es tu culpa, una armadura le cayó encima eso es todo.

- Es cierto, en tal caso es mi culpa- dijo Sarah- Si no me hubiera tropezado...

- ¿Tropezado?- interrogó Joselin.

- Remus se interpuso entre Sarah y la armadura- le dijo Sirius aún sentado a lado de Sarah.

- ¡Qué conmovedor!- exclamó Severus, casi todos se sobresaltaron, se habían olvidado de él.

- Pero... ¿por qué se interpuso? Hubiera sacado su varita y quitar la armadura...

- Supongo que cuando quieres a alguien olvidas pensar... no sé- trató de explicar James.

Las palabras permanecieron en su mente y por qué tenía que querer a Sarah para arriesgarse, ni que a ella le hubiera pasado mucho si se le caía la armadura encima... y se preguntó si él haría lo mismo por ella...

- ¡Quiero verlo!- demandó Joselin dirigiéndose a la puerta. Lily la detuvo.

- No puedes, madame Pomfrey...

- No me importa, quiero verlo.- dijo al zafarse de ella, empujó la puerta y entró, las puertas se cerraron a sus espaldas.

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó madame Pomfrey acercándosele.- ¿Algún caldero explotó?- Joselin la miró airada, el que se le hubiera roto un poco el caldero no ameritaba llamarlo explosión, era culpa del material tan viejo que había en el laboratorio.

- ¿Dónde está Remus?

-¡Ah! ¡Vienes por él!

- ¿Cómo está?

- Bien, aunque débil, por el momento está dormido... ¿Qué haces?

- ¡Voy a verlo!- le dijo mientras la evadía y caminaba a la cama oculta.

- ¡No puedes! No he dado permiso de... Joselin llegó y lo vio, estaba más pálido que cuando se separó de él, pero no parecía tener heridas graves...

- Sal en este momento con tus compañeros o me veré en la necesidad de sacarte por la fuerza...

_...tienes muchas ganas de estar con esa persona... sientes algo en el estómago... y piensas en esa persona a cada momento... siempre presente... lo único que quieres es protegerla y hacer que siempre esté feliz...como si no fueras conciente de ello._

- Creo que estoy enamorada- dijo Joselin de repente.

- ¿Disculpa? ¿Escuchaste lo que dije?

- ¡Lo sentí! Las mariposas... quiero protegerlo... siempre pienso en él....quiero que sea feliz...

- No te entiendo querida, lo que sí entiendo es que debes salir para que yo...

- No puedo estarlo ¿No entiende? Yo no... No puedo... - Joselin empezaba a híper ventilar- No...yo no...

- ¿Por qué no te calmas? Le dijo mientras le acercaba una silla, vamos, respira profundamente así... uno... dos, vamos... eso es.... muy bien...

Mientras Joselin hacía los ejercicios de relajación miles de pensamientos inundaban su cabeza, por un lado lo extraño de la situación, ella no debería estar enamorada, no solo porque según lo que escuchaba era la peor pesadilla de una persona sino porque era solo una niña y las niñas no se enamoras y después estaba su deseo de ver a Remus, desde donde estaba podía verlo perfectamente, tan indefenso, deseó ser ella la que estuviera en su lugar, deseó decirle que todo estaría bien, que no se preocupara, deseó abrazarlo y quedarse con él siempre...

- ¡NOOOOO!- gritó inesperadamente asustando a Madame Pomfrey- Debo irme...- Joselin caminó dio media vuelta y volvió a caminar y a girar... una parte de ella se negaba a irse, una parte estúpida que tenía que eliminar, pero cómo... Severus....

Joselin decidió concentrarse en su objetivo... Severus, así que cerró los ojos, aguantó la respiración y como pudo corrió hacia la salida. Cuando salió chocó con Sirius que estaba de pie aparentemente esperándola, al abrir los ojos y reconocerlo sonrió dejando su respiración libre solo para llenarse de un nuevo olor... y una nueva sensación...

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó separándola un poco de él- ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¡NO me toques!- le gritó apartándose.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó mientras se intentaba acercársele, pero Joselin solo retrocedió. Todos los presentes la miraron extrañados.- Pero qué...

- ¿No es cuchaste? ¡No la toques!- Joselin miró hacia donde provenía la voz y unas ganas de llorar la invadieron, corrió y se abrazó a él.

- ¡Ayúdame!- le dijo mientras lloraba.

* * *

Lo sé, me tardé muchisimo, bueno aquí esta el nuevo capi, espero que lo disruten y digan que les parece. Gracias **McGo** por tu review, espero que te siga gustando la historia, saluditos.

MUCHOS ABRAZOS Y FELIZ NAVIDAD si no escribo antes.

Atte

AnitaMarel


	36. Revelaciones 1

LAS REVELACIONES DE LA NAVIDAD 1

- ¿No es cuchaste? ¡No la toques!- Joselin miró hacia donde provenía la voz y unas ganas de llorar la invadieron, corrió y se abrazó a Severus.

- ¡Ayúdame!- le dijo mientras lloraba.

- ¿Qué te ocurre?- le preguntó Lily acercándosele con precaución.

Severus alejó un poco a Joselin de él para poder mirar sus facciones. La chica siguió llorando durante unos segundos con la mirada fija en el suelo, pero al sentir la inspección de su amigo, levantó el rostro lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos.

- ¡Vámonos! ¡Ayúdame!

Severus asintió y Joselin volvió a abrazarse a él. Lily hizo un movimiento de seguirlos pero Severus no se lo permitió, por lo que la pelirroja tuvo que verlos partir, probablemente a la habitación de ella.

* * *

Todo el día ha estado haciendo frío, lo bueno es que decidí permanecer calientito sobre las almohadas y debajo de la pijama de Jos, sé que a ella no le importará, afortunadamente no es alérgica a mi pelo, de otra forma creo que me habían regresado inmediatamente a la tienda de gatos "Madame Miau". Ya está oscureciendo y parece que hasta nevando, espero que Jos no tarde mucho en llegar, quiero ir a cenar al Gran Comedor, ya casi es Navidad y me lo merezco, sobre todo porque me ha tenido muy abandonado, además me dijo que no tardaría en regresar, que solo vería un entrenamiento de quidditch. A decir verdad a mí no me parece nada seguro ese juego y que ni piense que me subiré con ella a una escoba porque maullaré tan alto que... ¿Qué es eso? Mmmm... Huele a... sí... es Severus y Jos, aunque su paso es lento, ¿habrá pasado algo? Mejor me bajo de la cama y la espero cerca de la puerta.

La puerta se abre y entran, pero Jos no me ve, es sostenida por Severus quien la sienta en la cama, ha estado llorando, mejor subo a su regazo... uyyyy... su mano está helada, maullo cuando acaricia mi lomo, está temblando, Severus camina hacia el ropero y saca un par de cobijas, bien pensado, se las pone a Jos sobre la espalda y esta minimiza su temblor.

- ¿Qué sucedió?- Severus hace la pregunta por mí, pero Joselin no contesta- ¿Descubriste algo?- pregunta de nuevo, no sé que le pasa por la cabeza pero su rostro denota preocupación. Joselin asiente.- ¿Tienes miedo?

Yo volteo a ver de inmediato a Jos, esperando su respuesta característica: No Porque claro, ella es muy valiente.

- Mucho. - dice cabizbaja. Mis pupilas se dilatan aunque nadie lo note y me devano los sesos en saber qué es lo que le da miedo, debe ser algo muy grande, ¿Serán las escobas?

- Yo siempre pensé que te encantaría saberlo.- dice Severus.

Joselin, porque sigue en su forma de adolescente, lo mira extrañada. ¿Qué es lo que ellos saben que yo no sé?

- ¿Lo sabías?

- Sí, pero Dumbledore me impidió decirlo.

- ¿Dumbledore lo sabía? ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?

(Sí, ¿por qué no nos lo dijo?)

- Supuestamente para protegerlo.- dice con rencor.

- ¿A él?- pregunta Jos más extrañada. - ¿Y qué podemos hacer?

- Nada, mientras Dumbledore lo proteja no podemos hacer nada, a menos...- a Severus le brillan un poco los ojos- Ya que yo no te dije nada y tú sola te diste cuenta, puedes contárselo a todo el mundo, con suerte lo expulsaran.

(¿Expulsar? ¿A quién? Que alguien responda a mis maullidos por favor...)

- ¿Expulsar? - grita Joselin poniéndose en pie con lo que me manda a volar, por suerte estoy acostumbrado a los tratos poco ortodoxos de Jos hacia mi, digo al fin de cuentas es una niña, por lo que caigo en pie, sin embargo maúllo, una cosa es que me tiren y otra que no me entere de lo que pasa- Pero yo no quiero que lo expulsen- dice Joselin angustiada- No, no quiero, y si para salvarlo tenemos que casarnos, pues lo haré.

- ¿Qué?- gritamos tanto Severus como yo (bueno es un decir)- ¿Casarse? ¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCA?- le grita tomándola por los hombros- EN PRIMERA ERES UNA NIÑA-(Bien dicho)- EN SEGUNDA ¡ESTÁS CHIFLADA!- (Oye no le digas así)- Nadie... nadie puede salvarlo de su condición de hombre lobo o crees que emparentando con una sangre limpia el va a...

- ¿Hombre lobo?- pregunta Joselin en un susurro dejándose caer en la cama.- ¿Remus es un hombre lobo?

Ufff... vuelvo a subir a su regazo, así que por eso ese olor tan diferente al de los otros magos... pero bueno, no es para tanto, ¿O sí? Miró a Jos, quien mantiene la vista perdida y la boca abierta, parece ser que todos los acontecimientos que avalen el hecho de que Remus es hombre lobo se están arremolinando para dar paso a la certeza, lo que significaba: Ella no sabía nada. ¿Entonces?

- ¡Un hombre lobo!- exclama y mira a Severus.

- Si no era esto por lo que chillabas ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS SUCEDIÓ ALLÁ ABAJO?

- ¿Abajo?- preguntamos ahora Jos y yo, aunque ella aún parece sumergida en sus pensamientos.

- Sí, abajo, entraste como desquiciada a ver a Lupin y luego saliste llorando y empujaste a Black y me pediste que te ayudara... ¿por qué?

(¿Empujaste a Sirius? Pero si ese tipo me cae bien, a menos que te haya hecho algo... ¿Te hizo algo? -Erizo mi cuerpo, nadie le hace daño a Jos.)

- ¿Por qué?... ¿por qué?- pregunta Joselin mientras trata de regresar a la realidad, al segundo exclama angustiada de nuevo poniéndose en pie sin importarle un poquito mi seguridad- ¡Tienes que ayudarme!

- ¿A qué? ¿Por qué?

(Me subo de nuevo a la cama, a mi escondijo, es más seguro.)

Jos empieza a decir palabras sin sentido y a recorrer la habitación de un lado a otro (me marea), por momentos dice: lobo, amor, mariposas, y otras: maldición, Sirius...

Volteo a ver a Severus, quien tiene cara como de sentirse como un idiota por haber abierto la boca más de la cuenta y estoy seguro que el comportamiento de Jos no lo ayuda, por lo que a la milésima vez que pasa enfrente suyo la detiene y la toma por los hombros para que fije sus ojos en él y su concentración regrese o al menos su cordura. Jos se calla.

- Dime..., ¿qué pasó cuando entraste en la enfermería?

(¡Sí!, ¡dinos!)

-...yo...yo me di cuenta Severus, no lo podía creer al principio pero lo sentí, aquí y aquí...- dice tomando su garganta con su mano para luego bajarla hacia su la boca del estómago.

- ¿Qué sentiste?

- Es difícil de describir Severus pero era casi como ellos dijeron, era como si me quedara sin respiración porque tenía atrapado algo en la garganta y en mi estómago una sensación de retortijones como mariposas revoloteando...y...- (¿Y qué?) - Estoy enamorada de Remus... y... y creo que de Sirius también.

De no ser por la cara de angustia de Joselin tanto Severus como yo nos habríamos echado a reír, ¿Ella enamorada? Eso era imposible, ella era solo una niña... (Severus por favor, dile algo) Pero Severus no dice nada, solo se queda contemplándola, la mira intensamente como, como buscando una respuesta, mira sus ojos oscuros y penetrantes llenos de aprensión ante su silencio, su nariz, su boca entreabierta, sus labios,... y parece que todo encaja. Lo sé porque veo su rostro, como si algo hiciera click en su cerebro. No obstante Severus se aparta de ella como si lo quemara, da unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás poniendo más distancia entre ellos.

- ¿Hace cuanto que dejaste de volverte a convertirte en Josephine?- le pregunta, su cara es de aprensión por la posible respuesta. (Y creo que no le va a gustar)

- ¿Josephine?- se pregunta ella misma- ¿Qué tiene que ver con... a caso no me escuchas...?- Joselin da unos pasos para acercarse pero al momento se queda estática y en silencio por un largo minuto (Anda, dile ya la verdad) - Creo... creo que desde el concurso, cuando me pidieron que me transformara en mi misma... ¿Crees que sea la poción Severus? Eso tendría sentido... al tomar constantemente la poción me estoy transformado en una verdadera adolescente...

(Mmmm... eso sí tendría sentido)

- Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo- Severus camina de nuevo hacia el armario para rebuscar, entre las pociones que Joselin tiene guardadas, la que la hará regresar a la normalidad. Cuando la localiza, la toma y se la ofrece a Joselin manteniendo su brazo extendido, parece que quiere mantenerla lejos de él y evitar contacto con ella (¿por qué? ¿Tendrá algo que ver el aumento de temperatura y la rapidez de su respiración con su comportamiento?)

Jos toma la botella que le ofrece sin percatarse del comportamiento extraño de Severus y al instante la bebe. Veo como su cuerpo se transformaba lentamente, pero algo no anda muy bien, parece que la poción tarda en reconstruir su verdadero cuerpo, hay unos momentos de tensión pero al fin se logra el cambio y ella respira libre, era como si se hubiera deshecho de un peso que la embargaba que no sabía que tenía hasta que se deshizo de él.

- ¿Joselin?- los tres reconocemos esa voz y miramos a la puerta donde una chica nos mira atónita.

Los tres magos permanecen mudos mirándose unos a otros, yo me levanto dispuesto a ir a saludarla, después de todo ella siempre es amable conmigo, sin embargo cuando toco el suelo veo que ha sido un gran error pues la muchacha corre hacia la ahora Josephine para prodigarle abrazos y besos en la mejilla.

- ¡Esto es maravilloso!... ¡Increíble!- dice una y otra vez. Severus la mira mientras Josephine lucha ante el abrazo (y claro, Severus me deja todo el trabajo a mí, anda Severus vete, que yo solo puedo liberar a Jos, Ey ¿Qué haces? Lo decía en broma, ¡Vuelve!... Oh, disculpa, solo fuiste a cerrar la puerta, por un momento pensé que en verdad eras un cobarde como dice Sirius)

- ¿Podrías dejar de atosigarla? ¡La estas ahogando!- Severus retira a la muchacha para dejar libre a Josephine quien al instante llena sus pulmones con bocanadas de aire.

- ¡Lo siento Joselin! ... Josephine... o ¡Jos!- dice con una sonrisa nerviosa- Pero es que esto es...eso lo explica todo- Severus no la había soltado para evitar una nueva avalancha de amor, sin embargo la gira para que quede frente a él.

(Por mi parte me siento a lado de Jos para protegerla de futuros ataques.)

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí Florence?

(Sí, ¿Qué haces aquí? Ya no son horas de visita)  
La sonrisa casi se borra de su rostro.

- Yo... yo...yo solo venía a... a ver a Joselin... por supuesto- contesta mientras gira una y otra vez la cabeza como si no acabara de deleitarse de ver a Josephine o como si creyera que si tarda mucho en mirarla, ella se va a desaparecer.

- ¿Para qué?- le pregunta Severus tratando de regresar la atención de Florence a él.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué para qué querías ver a Josephine?

- ¿Para qué? Pues... somos amigas y...

- ¿Y?

- Y quería saber qué había decidido sobre lo de ir el domingo a Hogsmeade conmigo y Jazmin porque... Josephine y yo somos amigas ¿verdad?

(¿Amigas? Sí, creo que sí lo son, Florence es muy amable)

Josephine asiente entre asustada e incrédula.

- ¿Lo ves?... Pero esto es increíble, pero ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?...- y zafándose de Severus se vuelve a acercar a Josephine, pero al verme ponerme en pie disminuye la rapidez de su paso y se sienta con precaución a mi lado (Lo sé, todos tiemblan ante mi presencia) - ¡Estoy sin habla!... ¿Pero por qué?- pregunta mientras extiende su mano y toma cabellos de Josephine para ponérselos detrás de la oreja (¿puedes hacer lo mismo conmigo?)

- Es una larga historia- contesta Josephine más tranquila ante al gesto. - Pero en resumen era para que pudiera estar con Severus, como no quería llevarme como yo misma.

Tanto Florence como yo volvemos la mirada al susodicho, ella buscando una confirmación o una explicación más extensa y yo solo para ver su reacción, pero Severus no está muy contento como para contestar, tocan a la puerta.

- ¿Joselin? Soy Lily, ¿Te encuentras bien?

Me bajo de nuevo de la cama, un peligro está vencido, (que me echen a la que sigue), pero nadie se mueve, Severus y Josephine se ven asustados, Jos corre y se mete al baño, Severus se queda como estatua y escucho como la regadera se abre. Vuelven a tocar, (¿Qué nadie va a abrir?) Severus se mantiene por unos segundos mirando a la puerta perplejo cuando una sombra corre hacia la puerta y la abre, saca su cabeza por la rendija y habla con Lily.

- ¡Ah! Hola Florence- exclama la pelirroja, su tono es de extrañeza.

- Hola Lily, ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

- Vengo a ver a Joselin, ¿Está bien?

- ¡Claro que lo está! ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

(¿Por qué? Yo te lo diré...)

- Bueno... es solo que... hoy se comportó muy extraño, demasiado, y yo me preguntaba...

- ¿Extraño? Bueno, eso es normal...

- ¿Normal?

- ¡Claro! Ella está en sus días, ya sabes, irritación, dolor, frustración, depresión... Ahora mismo se está dando un baño relajante.

(¿En sus días? ¡De qué hablas!)

- ¡Oh! En sus días... bueno eso podría explicarlo- (A mi no me explica nada)- pero... aunque ella no siempre es muy normal que digamos... pero ¿Estás segura que no le pasa nada más?

- Absolutamente segura.

Hay un pequeño silencio.

- No sabía que tú y ella fueran tan amigas- dice Lily con un rastro de incredulidad en su voz.

- Somos como hermanas (Sí, ¡Claro! Pues debes saber que Josephine no tiene hermanas)-, ahora si me disculpas, voy a prepararle algo para los cólicos, adiós. - Florence cierra y pone seguro a la puerta con un hechizo. Contenta exclama- ¡Listo! Eso la mantendrá alejada.

- ¿Qué has hecho?- la regaña Severus mientras se acerca a ella- ¡Le cerraste la puesta en las narices!

(¿En las narices? La estampó con la puerta)

- ¿Y? - pregunta encarándosele-¿No querías verla no? y menos que entrara y descubriera a Josephine, así que mejor agradéceme mi pronta intromisión.

(Uyy, ella tiene razón)

- ¿Agradecértelo? De seguro ahora se preocupará más, ¿Eres como una hermana para Joselin? ¡Por favor!

(Eso ya lo dije)

- Pues entonces ve a consolar a tu noviecita, no vaya a ser que se esté muriendo de la preocupación... ¡Sí! ¡Lo sé!- exclama cuando Severus abre sus ojos desmesuradamente al mencionar su relación.

- No sé de que me hablas- dice tratando de componer su postura. (Claro que lo sabes)

Vuelvo a mi cómodo refugio sobre las almohadas, esto va para largo.

- No finjas, ¿Acaso creíste que no me iba a enterar? Tus escapadas, tus mentiras, tus coartadas y por supuesto tu cambio de humor... era cuestión de tiempo.

- ¿Cómo lo...?

- No importa- Florence reafirma esto con un movimiento de la mano mientras regresa hacia la cama y se sienta, me toma entre sus brazos y empieza a acariciarme.

- ¿Me seguiste?- pregunta Severus aireado cuando entiende el silencio de su amiga.

- Yo... pues sí. Te dije que no me alejaría de ti y que no me rendiría, y...

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

(¡Por qué será! Yo no sé como Jos quiere ser una adolescente, de verdad que ellos se complican todo)

- ¿Para qué? ¿Cambiaría algo con eso? No lo creo, además parecías feliz, eres feliz y no tengo derecho a arruinarlo, claro que cuando mi oportunidad aparezca...

- ¿En serio? ¿Crees que hay una oportunidad? ¡Yo odio a la gente que me espía!

(Yo también)

- Sé que hice mal pero tenía que saber qué te ocurría y quién era mi rival.

- ¿Tu rival? Tú nunca has tenido rival porque nunca he sido tuyo.

(Ese es un bien punto)

- ¿Y qué? Eso no significa que no tenga que preocuparme por lo que me interesa, y tú me interesas y lo sabes... así que...pero ya no importa, lo importante es que solo tengo una verdadera rival aunque Josephine parecía la más peligrosa, por un momento en verdad creí que tu y ella...

- ¡¿Qué!? ¡Ella es solo una niña!- le grita Severus lleno de frustración. Florence lo mira asustada, pero se envalentona.

- ¡Ahora lo sé!- exclama - Aunque no sé por qué te molestas, todo el mundo lo decía.

- ¿Todo el mundo?

(Sí, Severus, ¿Tenemos que repetir todo lo que dicen?)

- Bueno, mucha gente, en principio creían que aunque no era nada formal, tú y ella tenían sus quereres, yo tenía mis dudas, pero cuando escuché que a pesar de que Black fue con ustedes a lo del concurso tú le habías ganado la partida y al ver tu cambio decidí investigar... y te seguí, y descubrí lo de Lily pero Joselin seguía siendo un problema pero hoy...

- ¿Hoy qué?

- Bueno es que mientras cenaba, escuché que vieron a Joselin besarse con Remus- (¡Por Merlín Santísimo! Ahora sí me lo araño, no me importa que sea hombre lobo o hiena verde)- que Sirius los había cachado y que se había armado un escándalo, por eso vine para saber si era cierto, lo que me pareció lo más probable dado que de lo único que hablaba últimamente era de él y de Sirius.

- ¿Estás segura que eso fue lo que escuchaste?

- ¡Sí! Pero... ¡Pobrecita!, ha de estar confundida, su primer beso. Voy a ver cómo está- Florence me carga y se levanta, toca a la puerta del baño- ¿Está todo bien Josephine? Lily ya se fue.

- Sí, estoy bien.

- ¿No se te ofrece nada? ¿Quieres hablar? Estoy aquí para lo que gustes.

- Estoy bien.

Florence suspira nada convencida de la respuesta, pero poco después se escucha un gracias, y se sonríe un poco, aunque luego se vuelve enojada hacia Severus.

- ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! ¡Es una niña! ¡Y la dejaste a merced de esos...esos... GRYFFINDORS! Sabes que Black es un pervertido y tú la dejaste con él...

(Sirius no es un pervertido- Intento zafarme pero... esta mujer tiene mucha fuerza)

- ¿Disculpa? Yo siempre le dije que se alejara de ellos, pero no me escuchó, además yo no tengo la culpa de que ella haya olvidado tomarse su poción para convertirse en Josephine, que la poción haya tenido efectos secundarios por ese motivo y que se haya enamorado de esos dos idiotas.

- Entonces... no es que se aprovecharon de ella si no que ella ¿en verdad se enamoró de ellos?

- Sí- Severus le relata brevemente todo lo que había pasado desde que él la encontró con James corriendo hacia la enfermería. Obviamente he decidido quedarme en los brazos de Florence.

- Por eso Lily... En verdad estaba preocupada ¿no es cierto?- Severus asintió- pero bueno, si lo pensamos un poco mi explicación incluye cualquier síntoma extraño de su comportamiento ¿No crees?

- No realmente.

(Ni yo)

- ¿Entonces cual va a ser la explicación oficial?

- Lo que tú dijiste.

- Pero no dijiste que...

- Ya que fuiste tan amable de dar tu versión, no me queda otra opción.

- ¿Y qué querías? Josephine se escondió y tú te quedaste paralizado, alguien debía de actuar.

- Yo estaba a punto de actuar.

- Sí claro, (Lo mismo digo)- Severus no responde.

- ¡Josephine!- grita un minuto después.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Podrías apurarte y venir aquí inmediatamente?

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡Por que lo digo! Tienes mucho que contarme jovencita. Se oyen un par de maldiciones y se escucha cerrar el grifo del agua.

- Ahora Florence, será mejor que te vayas.

- ¿por qué?

(Si, ¿por qué? Estamos muy bien así)

- Porque tengo cosas que discutir con Josephine.

- Creo que después de lo que sé, yo podría ayudarles, sabes que soy discreta.

- Y chismosa, ahora vete.

- Bien, dile a Josephine que la oferta sobre ir a Hogsmeade sigue en pie.

Severus no contesta y Florence me deja en el suelo indignada, camina hacia la puerta, pero cuando se abre se encuentra cara a cara con Sirius que estaba a punto de tocar. (Uy, a ese no lo olí)

- Hola Florence- le dice el muchacho bajando su mano- Vengo a buscar a Joselin ¿Se encuentra bien?

- Su estado no te importa Black, así que date la media vuelta y retírate- le contesta Severus desde mitad de la habitación.

- No vengo a hablar contigo Quejicus.- dice Sirius intentando entrar pero Florence se lo impide con su varita.

- ¡Calmate Black! Joselin está tomando una ducha y por el momento no puede recibir visitas porque no se siente bien, está en sus días.

- ¿En sus días? ¿Bromeas? ¿Quieres decir que todo el drama de allá abajo fue por causa de su ciclo hormonal?

- Sí, así que ¿por qué no regresas mañana?, Seguro y ella ya se sienta mejor.- le aconseja Florence si dejar de apuntarlo con la varita.

- Quisiera hablar con ella personalmente, si no te molesta.

- Sí me molesta y a Severus también, ella nos pidió no dejar a nadie entrar, así que...

Sirius medita la situación. (Mejor ríndete manito, las cosas no están muy bien por aquí)

- ¿Me juras que solo es eso? ¿Qué no le pasa nada malo?- pregunta.

- Te lo juro.

Sirius asiente, les da las buenas noches y se va.

- Es la segunda que me debes Severus- dice Florence antes de desaparecer tras Black.

Snape cierra la puerta de nuevo con un hechizo, cuando lo hace, Josephine sale del baño bostezando y tiritando.

- ¿Dónde está Sirius? Escuché su voz.

- Florence lo despachó.

- Ah- fue la respuesta. Josephine camina hacia su cama y se mete entre las cobijas. Obviamente yo la sigo.

- ¿Qué hay de la regla de no dormirse con el cabello mojado?- le pregunta Severus mientras la pequeña de nuevo bosteza. (Ja, recuerdo cuando Jos le dio una cantaleta a Severus porque este se quería dormir con el pelo mojado)

- Tengo sueño.

- Pues antes de que duermas, debemos de hablar.- dice sentándose a los pies de ella.

- ¿No puede ser mañana?- Un nuevo bostezo.

- No, así que enderézate.- Josephine así lo hace con pereza, yo ni me muevo

- Primero, ¿es cierto que te besaste en la boca con Remus?

- ¿Qué?- dice espabilándose, yo paro bien el oído- No, claro que no.

- Entonces ¿qué pasó entre Black, Lupin y tú en la entrada del castillo?- Josephine tarda en recordar lo que ha pasado. Sin embargo al poco tiempo nos cuenta todas sus peripecias.

- ¿Qué te ocurre?- pregunta Josephine poco después. Severus la ve con disgusto.- ¿No me crees? De verdad no nos besamos, eso sería lo más asqueroso del mundo, solo nos abrazamos y eso porque Remus huele muy bien, era extraño ahora que lo pienso, era como si ese olor me envolviera y no me dejara escapar. ¿De verdad estás bien?- vuelve a preguntar preocupada. (Y yo me fijo de nuevo en él, hay algo que lo inquieta)

- ¡Claro! ¿Por qué? A mi no me pasa nada- dice brusco levantándose de la cama dándonos la espalda a Jos y a mí

- Entonce Severus ¿Ya me puedo dormir?

Severus respira hondo y vuelve a sentarse.

- Lo mejor será que no te conviertas en Joselin al menos durante el día de mañana, iré a buscar información sobre posibles efectos secundarios de la poción, me quedaré esta noche aquí, así que mientras tanto cerraré la puerta con magia por si alguien viene ¿Entendido?

- Sí

(Entendido mi general)

- ¿Alguna otra pregunta que quieras hacerme?

Josephine duda por un momento. (Si me preguntaran a mí no acabaríamos)

- ¿Remus es en realidad un hombre lobo verdad? Por eso desaparece unos días cada mes ¿No es así?

- Sí

- ¿Y se convierte en la enfermería? Por que no pienso enfermarme nunca en luna llena. (Ni yo)

- Lo llevan a un refugio, la casa de los gritos en Hogsmeade, hay un pasadizo en el sauce boxeador.

- ¿Y cuándo lo van a llevar? Mañana es luna llena, ¿crees que me dejen ir? Digo antes de que se transforme, dicen que no reconocen a nadie ¿Es cierto? ¿Tú lo has visto? ¿Cómo te enteraste?

- Esas son muchas preguntas y solo te deje que hicieras una. (Aunque de hecho le contestaste dos) Ahora será mejor que me vaya antes de que cierren la biblioteca.

Josephine asiente, Severus la arropa y se encamina a la puerta.

- Gracias Severus, te quiero muchísimo. (Yo también te quiero)

El aludido se detiene y sin mirar hacia atrás pregunta:

- ¿Mas que a tus amigos gryffindor?

(Acaso escucho la palabra ¿celos?)

Josephine tarda en responder, pero cuando lo hace, Severus esboza una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

- Mas que a nadie en el mundo- había dicho.

Severus se va, y Josephine cae en un sueño profundo. Yo la sigo.

* * *

Severus cierra la puerta con un hechizo, no quería visitas indeseadas para Josephine. Hacía frío, por las ventanas del castillo podía ver que empezaba a nevar, la luna iba escondiéndose tras las nubes, a un día de ser luna llena, qué estúpido, se dice mientras empieza a caminar, pero ¿Qué otra cosa hubiera podido pasar para explicar el comportamiento de Jos que pensar que ella sabía lo de Remus?, aunque claro, Lily se lo había advertido y él que no le había echo caso. ¡Josephine!, jamás iba a volver a dejarla mantenerse como Joselin por más de una semana, era un peligro, no solo para ella, si no para sí mismo. Cuando la había tomado por los hombros y su corazón había palpitado más de prisa, después de esa primera punzada, lo había comprendido, Joselin había no solo tomado la apariencia de una adolescente sino que empezaba a ser una, una capaz de sentir y hacer sentir.

¡Malditas feromonas! ¿Y por qué enamorarse de esos idiotas? Por que pasa más tiempo con ellos se contestó así mismo, pero eso no respondía a por qué no se había enamorado de él, ¿Acaso no pasaba también tiempo con ella? Era lo más natural, sobre todo por lo que había dicho Florence ¿Entonces? ¿Acaso no lo quería como a ellos? ¿No era él quien la había ayudado y salvado miles de veces? O es que... No eres atractivo para ella. ¡Por Merlín! ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Estaba loco? No, definitivamente no debería dejarla a volver a ser Joselin, ¿Qué tal si era él el que acababa bajo sus encantos? O peor, ella, Josephine era solo una niña, pero si no la dejaba convertirse ya no podría seguir siendo su amiga, además si podía controlar las dosis... y si ella le había dicho que lo quería más que a nada en el mundo, significaba que en el efecto enamoramiento solo intervenía el tiempo de convivencia, así que limitando esto y la dosis nadie estaba en peligro.

Así, más seguro que nunca por la resolución que había tomado siguió su camino a la biblioteca, estaba de mejor humor pues el efecto de Joselin ya había pasado.

* * *

En la enfermería madame Pomfrey, después del escándalo que Josephine había hecho, los había mandado a todos a dormir con la promesa de que podrían ver a Remus el lunes.

- ¡Claro! ¡Como si no tuviéramos ganas de verlo!- exclamó Sirius mientras los cinco se alejaban de la enfermería.

- Pues deberías darle las gracias a Joselin de mi parte- dijo Sarah realmente enojada- ¿Quién se cree esa... esa...?

- ¡Ni te atrevas Sarah!- la amenazó Sirius. No obstante al ver más allá de Sarah, la mirada fulminante de Clara lo hizo callarse.

Siguieron caminando.

- Ella se veía muy preocupada ¿No creen?- dijo Lily pensativa.

- Pues todos los estábamos y no por eso nos comportamos de esa manera- contraatacó Clara.

- Ya lo creo, entrar a la fuerza, y salir llorando, es muy extraño...- completó James.

- A menos que sintiera más derecho que nosotros a entrar...- comentó Sarah

Todos se detuvieron.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Sirius interesado quedando frente a frente a ella.

- ¿No se te ocurre? Si ella es la novia de Remus...

- ¡Ella no es su novia!

- ¿Estas seguro Sirius?- esta vez fue Clara quien se interpuso entre ellos.

- Sí, a Remus le gusta Sarah- contestó James en defensa de su amigo.- Sirius y yo se lo explicamos- dijo apuntando a la a ludida- y además le explicamos porque Remus dice que no puede estar con ella, teme lastimarla.

- Pues parece que su amigo cambió de parecer- puntualizó Clara

- No nos ayudes- le recriminó James. La chica se encogió de hombros.

- Solo digo la verdad.

- No, él nos lo hubiera dicho.

- ¿Decirle a Sirius que le había bajado a la novia? No lo creo James- lo contradijo Sarah.

- ÉL no me bajo a la novia, el sería incapaz, además no le gusta Joselin.

- ¿Y ese abrazo?- preguntó Clara.- Estaban a punto de besarse, todos lo vimos.

- En todo caso, creo que sería ella la que lo intentaba, estoy seguro, ¡por Merlín! porque Remus quiere Sarah.

- ¡James! Ella no haría algo así,- le regañó Lily que se había quedado un poco a parte.- No creo que si quiera esté enterada de lo que siente por Remus. Sí, algo siente por él, estoy casi segura - les dijo cuando la miraron interrogativamente- y aunque lo supiera ella no le haría eso a Sirius, ni a Sarah, al primero porque creo que también le gusta y a Sarah porque es su amiga.

- ¿Soy su amiga?

- ¿Yo le gusto?- preguntó Sirius anonadado.

- Sí, o bueno, esa es mi teoría, pero les repito, ella no lo sabe.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes Liliana?- le preguntó Clara enfrentándosele.

- Porque ella tiene sus fuentes ¿no es así Lily?- contestó Sarah maliciosa.- ¿No es lo que te entretenía esta noche?

- ¿Fuentes?- Preguntó James interesado- ¿Esta noche? ¿A qué te refieres Sarah?

- Pregúntaselo a Lily- fue la respuesta, todos giraron al verla pero la aludida solo miraba a Sarah, intentando descifrar lo que decía. Cuando lo comprendió, Lily tomó del brazo a Sarah y la alejó del grupo mientras los demás las veían perplejos. Sarah se soltó y cruzó los brazos enojada.

- ¿Nos viste a Severus y a mi no es cierto?- preguntó en un susurro.

- Sí.

Lily se tomó la cara tratando de pensar.

- ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!- exclamó Sarah enojada ante el silencio de su amiga- ¡Él es un mortífago!

- No es cierto.

- ¿Se lo has preguntado?

- Él no estaría conmigo si lo fuera, además él no es como todos pensamos, tiene un carácter difícil pero... es bueno.

- ¿Eso lo dice tu amiga Joselin?

- No, eso lo digo yo. Y voy a pedirte que no se lo digas a nadie.

- ¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo?

- ¿Por qué? Porque eres mi amiga.

- ¿En serio? Pues parece que Joselin es ahora más tu amiga que nosotras ¿No?

- ¿Eso te molesta? ¿Qué ella sea mi amiga? Te recuerdo que antes de que te llenaras la cabeza con ideas de ella y Remus, te agradaba mucho, decías que te recordaba a tu hermana.

- ¡Tú lo has dicho!, antes, cuando no la conocía. Pero claro, debes de estar bajo su poder, después de que ella te salvó la vida, crees que debes defenderla ¿No es cierto?

- Déjame decirte que fue Severus quien me salvó la vida de un mortífago.

- ¿Qué?

- Lo que oíste, él me salvó y no tienes idea de cómo es en realidad, y sobre Joselin, la defiendo porque la aprecio, y porque Severus me lo dijo y él la conoce mucho mejor que nosotras, así que te pido que no hagas juicios hasta saber lo que en realidad pasa. Y si quieres decírselo a los demás, es tu decisión, si lo haces no cambiará lo que significas para mí, pero tampoco lo que Severus y Joselin significan o viceversa.

Lily le dio la espalda y se fue en busca de Severus.

Sarah se quedó petrificada, James fue el primero en llegar hasta ella.

- ¿A dónde fue Lily? ¿Qué pasó?

Sarah empezó a llorar.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué...?- preguntó Clara abrazándola después de intercambiar miradas con los chicos, pero la chica se soltó.

- ¡Todo es tu culpa!

- ¿Qué?

- Tu fuiste la que me metió ideas a la cabeza, me dijiste que ella estaba tras de él, que era una colecciona hombres que...

- Yo solo dije lo que pensaba Sarah y no me arrepiento.

- Pues Lily cree...

- Sabemos que Lily piensa diferente, ella siempre cree lo mejor de las personas.

- ¿Y si tiene razón?

- No tiene pruebas y nosotras sí.

- Ya no estoy tan segura.

- ¿No? ¿No recuerdas cómo coqueteaba? Sonriendo como niña tonta, llamando la atención con esos trajes ridículos, llamando a la compasión de todos. Dando besos en la mejilla a todo el que se lo pida. ¿No crees que eso es bastante? Sin contar con el beso de esta noche a Remus.

- Estábamos algo lejos, ¿No es cierto Sirius?- preguntó con la esperanza de un sí por respuesta. El chico asintió.

- Yo también creo que ella no es así Clara- continuó Sirius- Sé que piensas que me engaña, pero si la trataras más te darías cuenta de lo sincera que es.

- Pues piensen lo que quieran, yo sé que tengo razón.

Clara se dio media vuelta indignada y se alejó. Sarah iba a ir tras ella pero se detuvo.

- ¿En verdad creen que Remus..., que aún le gusto a Remus?- preguntó temerosa.

- Claro que sí. Por mi varita- contestó James. Sarah esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y fue tras su amiga.

- Espero que no te equivoques Cornamenta, porque de otra forma Remus va a formar parte de mi lista negra.

James rió y ambos reanudaron su marcha- ¿Y tú, Canuto, estas seguro que Joselin es tan inocente como dices?

- Completamente.

- Porque de otra forma tengo una teoría para su reacción de hoy.

- ¿Así? ¿Y cuál es Cornamenta?

- Mira si ella en verdad está enamorada de Remus, desesperada por saber de él entra a verlo, pero él dice el nombre de Sarah entre sueños, Joselin se siente herida y lo despierta, le recrimina que no la quiera a ella, él le dice que solo puede verla como amiga, que es a Sarah a quien quiere y que en todo caso, no podría si quiera pensar en ella por ti, porque eres uno de sus mejores amigos y no podría traicionarte, ella sale corriendo y cuando te ve, se aleja de ti, porque cree que eres uno de los causantes por estropear su posible relación con él.

- ¿Has visto de nuevo esas novelas muggles que ve tu mamá?

- No me digas que no es una buena teoría.

- ¡No, claro que no!- dijo riendo- Además se te olvida que yo le gusto a Joselin, o eso es lo que Lily dijo.

- Pero Lily dijo que Joselin estaba enamorada de él y que tú solamente le gustabas, así que dime ¿A quién escogería?

- Pero se te olvida otro detalle, ella no sabe lo que siente, y además, como nuestro lobito está en la enfermería y no le interesa, va a terminar por elegirme a mí.

- Si tú lo dices...- siguieron caminando- ¿Y qué tal...?- empezó después de unos minutos- ¿Y qué tal si Joselin se dio cuenta de que Remus es un hombre lobo? Por eso salió llorando y por eso te empujó, por no decírselo.

- ¿Eso crees?- dijo deteniéndose- Tiene más sentido. ¿Crees que debo ir a buscarla?

- Si aún Snape no la pone en tu contra...

- Bien, iré a buscarla.

- Te acompaño, tal vez Lily haya ido también a verla.

Ambos caminaron hacia la habitación de Joselin, pero un piso antes James vio a Lily alejarse y dejó a su amigo.

* * *

- ¡Lily!- La aludida dio un respingo. Era de noche y casi no había gente en los pasillos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Casi me matas del susto!- le dijo nerviosa, ¿Sarah les habría contado? ¿Estaría ahí para regañarla?

- Lo siento Lily. ¿Estas bien?

- Sí, ¿por qué?

- Te ves preocupada. ¿A dónde fuiste?- Lily se relajó un poco, tal vez Sarah no había dicho nada.

- A ver a Joselin, pero estaba indispuesta.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí.- Silencio- Creo que resolví el misterio a su comportamiento. Está en sus días.

-Oh, eso suena... típico de ella. Aunque mis teorías son mejores.

James le contó a Lily, como Sirius rió con la primera, pero con la segunda se quedó seria.

- Podría ser, aunque ¿cómo pudo averiguarlo? Él no estaba transformándose, mañana es luna llena, no hoy.

- Mira, aunque la defiendas, no puedes negar que ella es inteligente, pudo deducirlo como ustedes.

- Puede ser.

Siguieron caminando en silencio.

- Por cierto, ¿por qué Sarah dijo que tenías fuentes de información sobre Joselin? ¿Y qué era lo que te entretenía esta noche?

Lily se detuvo y meditó para sus adentros. Después contestó:

- Sarah está celosa de que paso mucho tiempo con Joselin, de ahí que esa sea ella misma mi fuente de información, y era lo que me entretenía porque estaba haciendo un favor para ella que no puedo decirte, pero que no tiene nada que ver con todo la pelotera que se ha armado sobre ella.

- Yo no sé que pensar, la verdad. A veces es muy niña, pero no sé si es real o solo nos engaña.

- ¿por qué habría de engañarnos?

- No sé, a veces pienso que es una espía de Snape.- Lily iba a reír pero recordó que Severus mismo le había confesado que Joselin le contaba cosas sobre ellos, sobre sus amigos, así que siguió caminando- Es muy raro que se lleven bien ¿no crees?

- No, Severus puede llegar a ser muy agradable.

- ¡Por favor Lily! ¡Ese sujeto es un mortífago! De verdad que Clara tiene razón al decir que crees lo mejor de las personas, excepto de mí, claro está, pero ¡¿Snape?! Sabes que esos Slytherins hacen bromas siniestras a los que no son de sangre pura, ayer mismo, Avery fue castigado por agredir a Alexa, de Hufflepuff.

- Tú lo has dicho, Avery, no Severus.

- Para razones prácticas es lo mismo.

- Escucha, no quiero discutir contigo también, ya he tenido bastantes peleas este día.

James hizo además de callarse y prosiguieron su camino en silencio, hacia la sala común.

- Y no lo negaste- le reprochó James de repente.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- De que creías lo mejor de todas las personas, excepto de mí.

Lily rió.

- Sabes que yo creo todo lo mejor que puedes ser.

- ¿Debo de sentirme agredido o halagado?

- Tú debes saber, haz un examen de conciencia James Potter- dijo burlona.

- No me llames así, ¡me ofendes!, es como si regresáramos al pasado, yo molestándote y tú poniéndome en mi lugar.

- Era lo que te merecías.

- ¿Era un cretino cierto?

- Cierto.

- Lo siento, de verdad.

- Te perdono.

- ¿Lily?

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Crees que quieras salir conmigo?

- ¿Qué?- dijo deteniéndose por segunda vez.

- Solo una cita.

- James, si es por lo del beso...- dijo Lily retomando el camino.

- Sé que lo hiciste por un juego, pero también sé que..., ¿te agrado no?

- Pues... últimamente, pero eso no...

- ¿Y te gusto?

- No, tú no...

- ¿Un poquitín?

- ¡James!

- ¿Cómo amigo?

Lily rió.

- Sí, como amigo.

- Bien, con eso me basta por el momento.

- Bien.

- Pero no me voy a rendir ¿sabes? No me importa que pasen años, tú bien los vales.

- Creo que estas loco.

- Ya sabes por quien... bueno ya llegamos... ¡Árbol de regaliz!- dijo al retrato, que se abrió.- ¡Deberían de inventar nuevas contraseñas no crees? - Lily no pudo menos que reír, James era una especie de oasis para todo lo que había pasado, su pelea con Sarah, su preocupación por Joselin y la desaparición de Severus, ¿No se suponía que él estaba con Joselin?

* * *

Severus despertó. Había dormido en el suelo. Se desperezó y se levantó, fue al baño y cuando regresó se acercó hasta Josephine que seguía profundamente dormida. Debería dejarla seguir en su sueño un poco más. De acuerdo a lo que investigó, el uso de la poción requería mucha energía, de ahí que Joselin comiera demasiado, y ahora que volvía después de mucho tiempo a ser Josephine, su cuerpo lo resentía. Más tarde le subiría algo de comer, por ahora lo más importante era que descansara y por lo tanto evitar que personas indeseadas (Entiéndase los Gryffindor) la molestaran. ¿Pero cómo vería a Lily sin dejar a Josephine? Anoche la pelirroja le había mandado una lechuza para citarlo esa mañana después del desayuno, pero ¿y Josephine?

La solución tocó a la puerta.

- ¡Florence! ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Solo quería saber cómo estaba Jos. ¿Aún duerme?- preguntó mientras atravesaba el umbral sin pedir permiso.

- Sí, efectos de la poción.

- Y ¿Ya desayunaste?

- No

- Si quieres baja, yo la cuidaré hasta que regreses.

- No quisiera...

- Soy de fiar Severus, no dejaré que nadie entre ¿De acuerdo? Además Lily parecía buscarte, miraba sospechosamente hacia nuestra mesa.

- De acuerdo... eh...

- De nada.

Severus salió rumbo al Gran Comedor, para su fortuna Lily seguía ahí, fue hacia la mesa de Slytherin y comió algo, la pelirroja lo miraba de cuando en cuando, probablemente calculando el tiempo en que podía dejarlo desayunar, cuando estuvo pensó que era un desayuno decente se disculpó de sus compañeros, le dijo a Sarah algo en el oído y salió del Gran Comedor.

Severus la siguió, no sin antes escuchar burlas de sus compañeros, que si Joselin lo había engañado, que si lo había abandonado por ese idiota de Remus, y que si había pasado toda la noche con ella para convencerla de que no lo dejara.

- ¿Y bien?- preguntó Lily cuando Severus entró detrás de ella a un aula vacía.- ¿Cómo está Joselin?

- Bien.

- Pensé que anoche estarías solo con ella, como me pediste que no fuera...

- Florence llegó sin avisar, nadie la invitó.

- ¿Desde cuando es tan amiga de Joselin?

- No lo sé

- ¿Y se fue? ¿O se quedó a dormir con ella?

- Se fue

- ¿Y tu?

- Yo me quedé

- Ah... Anoche Sarah nos vio- soltó de repente cruzándose de brazos- Por eso salió corriendo y no se fijó, tropezó y Remus la salvó.

- ¿Ella te lo dijo?

- Sí, hablamos en la mañana, no está muy contenta, de hecho anoche peleamos- Lily le contó la historia- Pero hoy me dijo que no diría nada.

- ¡Vaya! Espero que tu amiga tenga palabra porque si no tendremos que buscar algo que la mantenga callada.

- ¡Severus! Si ella lo dijo significa que lo hará.

- De acuerdo, pero dile de mi parte que si abre la boca lo lamentará.

- ¿Y qué piensas decirle? ¿Le dirás a Remus lo que ella siente por él? Porque déjame recordarte que ya lo hiciste

- ¿Qué ocurre contigo?

- Que te quede claro Severus, a diferencia de tus amigos mortífagos, las amenazas no funcionan con los míos, así que guárdatelas.

- ¿Mortífagos?

- Es eso a lo que aspiran ¿no? ¿O vas a negarlo?

- ¡No!

- Bien.

Silencio. Lily se recargó en una pared y Severus se sentó en una silla.

- Joselin sabe que Lupin es un hombre lobo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué dices? No sé de qué...

- ¡Por favor! No soy idiota, yo lo sé desde hace tiempo pero Dumbledore me pidió que no hablara, pero sé que tú lo sabes, de otra forma no intentarías ocultar tan impetuosamente sus escapadas.

- ¿Y si Dumbledore te pidió que no lo dijeras, como es que...?

- No fue intencional si te lo preguntas, pensé que todo su teatro de anoche había sido por eso.

- ¿Y lo fue?

- No. Fue lo que Florence te dijo, solo eso.

- ¿Y cómo reaccionó?, ¿Qué dijo?

- Nada en concreto, pero tiene curiosidad.

- Supongo que es normal. ¿Y se asustó?

- No, creo que es un descubrimiento maravilloso para ella.

- Bien, ahora más que nunca debo hablar con ella, por un lado de esta información, que espero le hayas dicho que no debe divulgar.

- Por supuesto, no soy estúpido- dijo mintiendo, parecía que ya tenía suficientes problemas como para agregarle más diciéndole que le propuso a ella que lo divulgara.

- Okay, también debo hablar con ella de sus sentimientos, entre más rápido sepa lo que siente por lo chicos y mas rápido actúe, será mejor para todos, las peleas que se suscitaron con lo de ayer...- Lily le contó la otra parte de las discusiones.

- No debes preocuparte, ya hable con ella sobre ese asunto.

- Y ¿y qué te dijo?

- Que no tiene sentimientos ni remotamente parecidos y que sería horrible enamorarse de ellos, supongo que se refería específicamente a ellos. Yo creo que no le importan, ni le importaran nunca los chicos.

- ¿Nunca? Eso es mucho tiempo, a menos que... ella prefiera...

- No, tampoco, a lo que me refiero es que ella no está interesada en las relaciones amorosas.

- Yo aún tengo mis dudas, pero si es así de todos modos hay que pedirle que deje de comportarse como una colecciona hombres.

- Ella no se comporta de esa manera- dijo levantándose para defender a su amiga- Son los hombres quienes la buscan.

- ¿Cómo tu?- le preguntó enojada.

- ¿Qué?

- Perdóname, pero nunca había escuchado que un amigo se quede a dormir con una amiga solo porque esta está en sus días. Pero no importa, iré a hablar con ella.

Lily hizo ademán de irse pero Severus se lo impidió.

- ¡No puedes!, por lo menos no hoy.

- ¿Por qué?

- Ella debe descansar.

- ¿Descansar? ¿Está enferma acaso?

- No.- Lily no le creyó

- ¡Por Merlín! ¿Está grave? Si está grave tiene sentido que te quedaras y que no pueda verla pero...

- Ella está bien, solo quiere descansar, no quiere ver a nadie ¿Es mucho pedir?

- ¿A nadie? ¿Eso incluye a Florence? Clara la vio entrar esta mañana.

- Nadie la llamó si eso te molesta.

- ¿Sabes qué? No importa, me voy.

Severus se quedó plantado tal sauce boxeador, ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Todo ese alboroto era por Josephine? ¡Josephine! Debería ver cómo estaba, le llevaría algo que comer, ojala y todavía hubiera tartas en el Gran Comedor.

* * *

Holas, pues hasta aquí la primera parte, lo sé soy de lo peor, mi plan era llegar hasta el momento de celebración de Navidad pero escribo algo y luego me desvío y hago más vueltas en el camino, pero espero que disfruten esto. Gracias a GRODICSEV por tus palabras, me alientas a seguir escribiendo jeje, muchos saludos a todos y continúen leyendo.

Atte AnitaMarel


	37. Revelaciones 2

Holas a todos, este es un nuevo capi, espero que les guste. ¿Ya vieron el nuevo trailer de Harry Potter?

**Revelaciones 2**

Severus caminaba tranquilamente hasta la habitación de Josephine con una tarta de fresa en la mano derecha, aún cavilaba sobre su conversación de Lily y de las razones de su enojo, porque de algo estaba seguro, Lily estaba enojada pero... ¿por qué?

Cuando llegó a la habitación se detuvo, algo no andaba bien pues la puerta estaba entreabierta. Severus la empujó discretamente Y él que creía que Florence iba a cuidar bien de Josephine. Lo que vio lo dejó extrañado, Florence y a Dumbledore estaban parados frente a la cama de espaldas a él, madame Pomfrey a la izquierda examinado a una Josephine que temblaba sentada entre las cobijas, y al pie de la cama el Sr. Karkarov. Severus entró y se situó detrás de Florence sin que su presencia fuese percatada.  
- ¿Te duele la garganta?- interrogó madame Pomfrey mientras con la varita le alumbraba la boca. La chica negó, no tenia buen aspecto - Muy bien, no es nada grave, solo es un resfriado, aconsejo descanso y tomarse esto cada cuatro horas por este día para bajar la fiebre.- La enfermera cogió un frasco de la mesita de noche, ahí también descansaba una bandeja con agua y lienzos de tela empapados. Parecía que alguien le hubiera estado poniendo fomentos en la frente a Josephine.  
- ¿Eso es todo?- pregunto el Sr. Karkarov incrédulo - ¿No cree que debería hacerle otros estudios?  
- No, ella esta bien, como le dije es solo un resfriado, con este frío es fácil...  
- ¡Dumbledore!- gritó el Sr. karkarov - ¿No cree que debamos llevarla al hospital? No se ofenda- le dijo a madame Pomfrey- pero una enfermera jamás será como un medimago, de hecho creo que deberían contratar a uno.  
Madame Pomfey le iba a decir exactamente que era estar ofendida pero el director contesto por ella.  
- Sr. Karkarov, Madame Pomfrey está sobre calificada para este trabajo, por lo que le suplico que se abstenga de indicarme a quien contratar. Si no esta satisfecho puede llevársela.  
Josephine que había estado a punto de volver a dormirse se despertó ante la sola idea de irse, pero no tenia muchas fuerzas así que solo movió negativamente la cabeza y miro suplicando tanto a Albus para que retirara la oferta, como a su padre para que no aceptara y en ultima instancia a Severus para que la protegiera. Ante este movimiento, Florence se percato de la presencia de Severus, se acercó hasta el para introducirlo por completo en la habitación y ubicarlo a lado de ella, lo tomó del brazo y se quedó a su lado.  
- No es necesario, yo solo... discúlpeme- dirigiéndose fríamente a madame Pomfrey.  
- Bien, ahora debo irme.  
- ¿Qué? ¿No piensa quedarse? - pregunto Sr. Karkarov temeroso. Albus volvió a contestar.  
- Madame Pomfrey tiene a toda una escuela que atender y por lo que sé, usted tiene mucha experiencia en cuidar enfermos.

- Pero...

- Pero nada, con permiso- Madame Pomfrey salió por la puerta verde.  
- Yo podría...- empezó a decir Florence.

- Estoy seguro que usted tiene mejores cosas que hacer señorita Florence, al igual que Severus. Así que retirémonos para que la pequeña descanse.

Los chicos así lo hicieron, por supuesto no sin antes hacer la vista gorda a la mirada de súplica de Josephine de que no la dejaran sola con su padre.

Ya fuera Severus se dirigió a Dumbledore.

- Profesor, no creo que sea prudente dejar a Jos... Josephine con su padre, él nunca se ha hecho cargo de ella, y... no la quiere- dijo en conclusión para evitarse entrar en detalles, ya era demasiado abogar por ella como para seguir dando explicaciones.

- Temo estar en desacuerdo Severus, ese hombre tiene una forma particular de querer a su hija.

- ¿Quererla? Ese hombre... ese hombre nunca la ha querido, ni que decir de su madre, ambos son unos egoístas.

- Si que la quieres mucho ¿verdad?- comentó Florence

- ¿Yo? ¿Estás loca? Solo estoy apuntando hechos, nada más. Pero tienes razón, a mí ni me incumbe.

Severus se zafó del brazo de Florence y se fue. Dumbledore dejó escapar una pícara sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué se ríe profesor?

- Solo me divierte la forma en que a las personas nos gusta ocultar nuestros verdaderos sentimientos sin razón alguna.

- Sí, es cierto. A Severus le encanta hacer eso, sin embargo es fácil ver su preocupación por Josephine, ella es muy especial para él.

- Sí, lo sé.

- Creo que iré a buscarlo, con permiso profesor.

- Propio.

...-...-...-...-...

Josephine vio como la puerta se cerraba llevándose a sus amigos y acorralándola con la persona con quien menos quería estar.

- ¡Increíble! Lo único que sigues haciendo es causar problemas.- Josephine ya no tenía fuerzas para contestar, se sentía fatigada, sus ojos querían cerrarse pero el miedo se lo impedía, ¿Qué tal si le gritaba por dormirse mientras la sermoneaba? ¿Por qué no se había quedado Severus?- La enfermera dijo que la fiebre bajará con esa poción...- dijo John mirando con desprecio a la botella de medicamento.- Así que no olvides tomártela, no quiero más problemas...

Josephine asintió mientras lo miraba con aprehensión sin poder dejarse llevar por el sueño. ¿Qué espera su padre para irse y dejarla sola? ¿No irá a quedarse o si? No, nunca lo ha hecho y así era mejor, era mucho mejor estar sola...

Josephine cayó dormida sin darse cuenta ¿posible efecto del medicamento? El Sr. Karkarov se lo preguntó, pero en realidad no le importa la respuesta, lo importante es que se había dormido, siempre había sido más sencillo estar con ella cuando duerme... ¿Por qué?, La respuesta es sencilla, cuando Josephine duerme su vitalidad parece desaparecer y con ello el hecho de que su esposa este muriendo. John se acercó a la cabecera, Josephine se veía muy débil, su respiración no era tranquila, no era apacible, sino rápida e intranquila, no recordaba haberla visto así desde hacía mucho tiempo.

El Sr. Karkarov tomó la silla del escritorio y la puso a lado de la cabecera, si iba a quedarse ahí era mejor estar cómodo. A continuación tomó los lienzos embebidos en agua y los exprimió en el recipiente para ponerlo sobre la frente de Josephine de la misma manera que lo había estado haciendo la chica llamada Florence antes de que él llegara y fuera por el director. Al contacto con el lienzo frío ella se estremeció, y el Sr. karkarov recordó cuando la cargó en sus brazos por primera vez, la pequeña se había estremecido ante el tembloroso tacto de su padre, era tan chiquita, no tenía ni una hora de haber nacido y él temblaba, no quería lastimarla...

Un sentimiento de odio lo embargó y se levantó para alejarse de ella, era la persona más horrible del mundo y ni siquiera merecía estar junto a ella, ¿cómo había podido ser tan cruel?, ¿cómo podía haberla querido tanto y ahora aborrecerla con la misma intensidad? ¿Cómo podía culparla de algo que estaba fuera de su alcance? ¿En qué momento se había olvidado de ser su padre?

Caminó hacia el ropero para tratar de calmarse, sin embargo, un recuerdo más doloroso lo embargó.

El llegaba del trabajo, su esposa Elena y Josephine estaban en el jardín, Jos apenas había aprendido a mantenerse sentada pero al verlo acercarse todo su cuerpecito se había movido inquieto hacia él balbuceando papá, su primera palabra. Elena y él estaban sorprendidos, él la había cargado y abrazado contra su pecho...

El Sr. Karkarov golpeó el ropero y se mordió el puño para evitar que saliera su dolor, ¿por qué no había podido mantener a su familia como tanto había anhelado? ¿Qué castigo estaba pagando? si algo le pasaba a su hija... poco a poco fue cayendo al suelo en un intento de controlarse. Lágrimas brotaron sin rumbo.

Así permaneció durante un rato hasta que pudo tranquilizarse. Se puso de nuevo de pie justo cuando Madame Pomfrey apareció de nuevo, parecía que esta no se fiaba de sus habilidades para cuidar enfermos así como el Sr. Karkarov no se fiaba de las de ella. Despertaron a Josephine para darle más medicina y la hicieron tomar un poco de caldo de calabaza. Madame Pomfrey le dijo que la fiebre estaba cediendo. El Sr. Karkarov en un acto de hipocresía le agradeció sus cuidados cuando esta se disponía a ir, no obstante, madame Pomfrey ni le hizo caso alguno, por lo que cuando se fue, el Sr. karkarov despotricó un par de maldiciones contra ella. Regresó la silla de la cabecera al escritorio y empezó a hojear el trabajo de su hija, había una gran variedad de libros sobre pociones, pergaminos con apuntes ¿En verdad esa niña leía esa clase de libros? Parecían muy avanzados... No, de seguro eran de ese zopenco de Snape. Iba a empezar un recuento de lo mal que le caía el muchacho cuando un toque en la puerta lo interrumpió.

- ¿Quién es?

- ¿Se encuentra Jos?

- Pregunté quien es...- dijo abriendo la puerta de muy mal humor.

- Señor, disculpe, mi nombre es Sirius, venía a ver a Jos...

- Ella no se encuentra disponible.

- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

- ¿Y yo puedo preguntar para qué la quiere un muchacho de tu edad?

- Soy su amigo- dijo en defensa- y solo quería ver cómo estaba, parece ser que ayer no se sentía muy bien.

- ¿Y por qué si notó que no estaba bien no le informó al director o a la enfermera?

- Yo... yo no pensé que... Florence dijo que...

- Escucha, no tengo tiempo para escuchar adolescentes, así que ¿por qué no te marchas?

- Pero...

- Hasta luego- dijo cerrándole la puerta.- ¡Imbéciles!- exclamó volviéndose a sentar en el escritorio- Y dicen que en Hogwarts no aceptan niños estúpidos y ¿por qué dice que es tu amigo?- le preguntó a Josephine que aún dormía- Creía que tus amigos eran de la edad de ese Holmes.

Ahora solo faltaba que su hija fuera una niña precoz. Aunque todo sería culpa tuya, le dijo su conciencia.

Siguió revisando los papeles del escritorio, a parte de libros escolares encontró libros de literatura y el que más le llamó la atención fue Frankestein, cuando era joven ese era su libro favorito. Y al parecer el de ella también De un golpe calló a su voz interior y se levantó para seguir inspeccionando la habitación, el ropero estaba abierto así que se acercó a él. Estaba ordenado, por supuesto Josephine no era la causante, su hija era muy desordenada, debía de haber elfos domésticos. Al menos alguien en ese castillo hacía bien su trabajo- pensó. Un momento, algo no andaba bien, toda esa ropa no podía ser de Josephine, esos harapos eran demasiado grandes para ella, entre ellos encontró ropa conocida, era de Elena, pero ¿Para qué quería Josephine esa ropa? No, la ropa de su hija debería estar en algún lado. John empezó a rebuscar, pero nada, se hincó y al fondo del ropero encontró una caja de madera llena de pequeñas botellas, la mayoría de color azul transparente, otras de un azul oscuro. ¿Qué es esto? El Sr. Karkarov tomó una de las transparentes y la acercó hacia él, nunca le había ido mal en pociones así que tal vez podría averiguar qué era, quitó la tapa y con la mano derecha dispersó el olor hacia su nariz.

Un ¡Plop! interrumpió su investigación.

- ¡Amo!- gritó un elfo doméstico al verlo- ¡ Ludow tenía que avisarle señor... Ludow tiene... ço tiene que llevarlo de regreso a casa! ¡Ludow intentó evitarlo!- gritó el elfo rompiendo en llanto.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó poniéndose de pie- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Elena?

- ¡No amo! Ludow intentó detenerlos, pero no pudo... Mi ama pidió a Ludow venir por usted... ¡pidió a Ludow que viniera inmediatamente por usted!

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurrió?

- ¡No despida a Ludow! ¡Ludow lo intentó!

- Deja de lloriquear y dime ¿Qué ocurrió?

- Unos hombres del ministerio amo... vinieron y dijeron a Ludow que tenían orden de registrar la casa... Ludow trató de detenerlos pero no pudo... una magia ató a Ludow al suelo... mi ama lo vio y ordenó a Ludow venir por usted.

- ¿Hombres del ministerio?... ¡Igor!

John tomó su capa de viaje y se la puso, debió haberlo previsto, esos hombres habían logrado obtener una orden de registro cuando se había negado a la inspección y les había cerrado la puerta diciéndoles que en su casa no se practicaba magia oscura. Pero ahora...

El Sr. Karkarov iba hacia la puerta cuando recordó a Josephine.

- ¡Ludow! Busca al profesor Dumbledore, dile que debo partir de inmediato y explícale la situación, que por favor se haga cargo de Josephine.

- ¿La amita esta enferma?

- Deja de hacer preguntas y has lo que te ordeno.

El elfo así lo hizo y en un instante desapareció. Cuando lo hizo, John dio una última mirada hacia atrás y salió por la puerta rumbo a la salida del castillo para aparecer en su casa.

...-...-...-...-...

Josephine despertó en la madrugada, se sentía llena de energía y con mucha, mucha hambre, apenas recordaba su convalecencia. Estaba oscuro, pero conforme sus ojos se adaptaron se dio cuenta de que estaba sola... ¿Dónde estaría su padre?...¿O solo había soñado con su presencia? Bueno, por el momento no importaba, su estómago demandaba asuntos más urgentes... ¡Genial! Su elfa como siempre no estaba en el retrato, ni modo, tendría que ir a buscar ella misma algo a las cocinas.

Se levantó y Sevsev se levantó junto con ella, era como si el gato se hubiera mantenido despierto cuidándola...- Pero no puedo salir así- se dijo cuando casi había llegado a la puerta. Se regresó al armario, buscó algo para abrigarse pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía ropa para Josephine así que viendo que no había peligro sacó una botellita transparente de la caja de madera al fondo del ropero y bebió su contenido.

...-...-...-...-...

- No podías esperar ni dos minutos para convertirte en Joselin ¿Verdad? y luego andas descalza como si nada. ¿Qué acaso quieres enfermarte de nuevo? Pues como quieras, pero no voy a ser yo quien te cuide. ¡Sí! Yo te estuve cuidando, después de que tu padre se fue, Dumbledore y Madame Pomfrey vinieron unas dos o tres veces pero después ya no regresaron, ella aludiendo de que ya no tenías fiebre y tenía una gran crisis en la enfermería y él dijo que iría al ministerio para enterarse sobre tu padre, parece ser que la inspección no fue nada bien... muy bien, ponte los calcetines y zapatos... ¡Oye! ¡Espérame!

Joselin salió con Sevsev tras de ella.

- Me alegra que aprendas a obedecerme...jaja... era una broma. Muy bien, por donde estamos... sí vamos bien, sabes este castillo me agrada mucho, y hay tantas cosas para mejorar mi olfato... por ejemplo en este momento huelo... sí, parece ser que alguien comió tocino... y ahora...mmm... alguien pisó algo muy apestoso, no quiero saber qué es... ¿Dónde...? Sí, las cocinas están más abajo... giramos por aquí y... sí, tienes toda la razón, es a la derecha... y luego... ¡Espera!... ¿Qué es ese olor?... No... esto no está bien... huele a perro...a baba... están cerca...¡Josephine! ¡Será mejor regresar!... ¡Vámonos!... ¡No! ¡Regresa!...

- Dejá de morderme la capa Sevsev...

Josephine dobló la esquina justo en el momento en que Sevsev corrió para ponerse frente a ella, su pelo estaba erizado. Josephine habría tropezado con él de no ser porque la imagen que vio en el otro extremo del corredor fue tan espeluznante que la dejó paralizada.

...-...-...-...-...

Frente a ella un enorme monstruo, solo visto en imágenes de libros, la observaba fijamente. Parecía confundido de verla, pero su perplejidad pasó rápidamente al oler el dulce olor de carne humana. De un salto se abalanzó hacia Josephine, quien sin poder moverse solo vio como Sevsev corría hacia el licántropo para defenderla, como Sevsev era lanzado de un zarpazo, como era estrellado con la pared y como el hombre lobo se acercaba a ella...Josephine cerró los ojos por instinto, apenas pudo distinguir un manchón marrón y uno negro a lo lejos, pronto llegaría hasta ella y sería su fin... pronto sería comida del hombre lobo, pronto Remus acabaría con su vida...

Pero la muerte no llego, lo único que llegó fue un golpe en el estómago que la hizo volar por los aires y caer lejos de donde estaba. Abrió los ojos mientras intentaba tomar aire, ruidos de forcejeos, ladridos y gruñidos llegaron hasta ella.

Una feroz batalla se desarrollaba. Un perro negro, un ciervo y Sevsev luchaban contra el licántropo. Aullidos, golpes, sangre... el perro era lanzado hacia la dirección de Josephine, Sevsev era el siguiente... pero el ciervo no cedió, el perro volvió al ataque lanzándose hacia el cuello del hombre lobo, un zarpazo fue la respuesta... pero Sevsev no se levantó.

Josephine no podía dejar de mirar, aún su respiración no se nivelaba, ni siquiera podía moverse y menos aún darse cuenta de que sangraba de un brazo por el golpe de la caída, que tenía raspones en la cara y que una rata gris se escondía detrás de ella.

Al momento el ciervo hizo un sonido extraño, parecía una señal. El perro ladró y ambos golpearon al licántropo en el estómago lanzándolo lo más lejos que pudieron. EL ciervo corrió hacia él para evitar que se levantara y el perro corrió hacia Josephine. Cuando lo tuvo cerca, la chica parpadeó y a quien tenía frente a ella no era más el perro negro que la había defendido, sino Sirius Black,

- ¡Rápido Joselin! ¡Corre!- le dijo ayudándola a levantarse. La aludida lo miró con la boca abierta, Sirius tenía varios rasguños en la cara, estaba sudado y su rostro era de angustia y desesperación- ¡Tienes que irte ya! ¡No hay tiempo!- le gritó. Pero la chica no respondía, solo lo miraba, estaba en shock. Sirius miró de reojo a sus amigos, Remus empezaba a recobrar la conciencia... tomó del brazo a Joselin y la instó a correr con él, la chica no pudo decir palabra pero sus pies entendieron la orden. Con un último vistazo a la pelea que dejaba tras de sí, corrió guiada de la mano de Sirius.

...-...-...-...-...

El tiempo fue eterno para ella, miles de pensamientos querían darse paso en su mente mientras que sus instintos la seguían haciendo correr y tener todos sus sentidos alerta. Todo era tan irreal, una pesadilla.

Sirius se detuvo, Josephine no tenía idea de donde estaban... el joven sacó su varita y ambos entraron a un aula, parecía ser la de encantamiento. Sirius acercó a Joselin a una silla cercana, la sentó lentamente, la chica aún parecía ida. El joven se arrodilló a su lado y tomó sus manos, estaban heladas, toda ella estaba helada. Se quitó su capa, o lo que quedaba de su capa y la puso sobre sus hombros.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó Sirius tímidamente. Joselin pareció percatarse de con quien estaba... y volteó a mirarlo, y lo hizo con tanta intensidad que Sirius se sintió inspeccionado.

- EL perro...- fue la respuesta. Sirius iba a empezar a explicarle cuando la chica se levantó de un salto dejando caer la capa de Sirius al suelo- ¡Sevsev!.. - gritó- ¡Está muerto! ¡Sevsev! ¡No!

- ¡Joselin! ¡Tranquila!- le dijo acercándose a ella, pero esta lo esquivó.- ¡Él está bien!

- ¡No, él...!

- ¡Está vivo! $¡Yo lo escuché respirar!

- ¡¿Respirar!- dijo deteniéndose- ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Él es fuerte!..¡Él es...!.- Joselin se dejó caer en el suelo, sus fuerzas se habían esfumado, lágrimas de dolor resbalaron por sus mejillas, lágrimas de angustia... de miedo...

Sirius se acercó sigilosamente, no quería asustarla. Se sentó junto a ella y la abrazó, la chica no opuso resistencia.

- Jos...- dijo cuando la chica disminuía el llanto- esto que acabas de ver fue solo un accidente... nosotros nunca...

- Sus ojos eran horripilantes Sirius... ¡Es un monstruo!- gritó- ¡Su boca y dientes! ¡Remus es un minstruo!

- ¿Qué dices?- le pregunta alejándola un poco de él.

- Debemos hacer algo... ¡Debemos eliminarlo!

Al instante Sirius se separa de ella y se levanta horrorizado.

- ¡Eres una hipócrita!- le grita airado- Una vez dijiste que te daban pena los licántropos porque no podían controlar lo que hacían cuando se convertían y es cierto, no pueden... no es algo que ellos elijan, ¡No es algo que Remus haya elegido! Y no puedo pensar que tu pienses siquiera en eliminarlo. ¡Eres de lo peor! Las chicas tenían razón, he sido un ciego y tú una hipócrita...

- ¡Sirius!

- ¡No vuelvas a llamarme! ¡No vuelvas a buscarme! ¡Hasta aquí se termina nuestra amistad!

Sirius tomó su capa del suelo y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Y te advierto, si cuentas a alguien lo que pasó, si alguien se entera de que Remus estuvo dentro del castillo, te haré odiar cada día de tu vida.

EL chico salió dando un portazo

- ¡Espera...!- La petición de Joselin quedó varada en el aire, Sirius se había ido. Sola, en el suelo frío Joselin trataba de entender lo que había pasado pero en sus pensamientos solo resonaba la voz fría y de desprecio de su amigo. Joselin lloró, sin embargo, un aullido fuera del castillo la sobresaltó- ¡El monstruo!- Joselin se levantó y salió corriendo del aula, tenía miedo, así que corrió y corrió hacia el único lugar donde podía estar segura. La sala común de Slytherin.

...-...-...-...-...

Llegó hasta el muro donde se ocultaba la sala común de Slytherin, apenas pudo recordar la contraseña que Florence le había dado unos días antes, estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas.

Ya dentro, a pesar de lo largo de la sal, y del confort que le podrían brindar, Joselin se dejó caer en una esquina, escondió su cara entre sus piernas a esperar a que pronto llegara el día y la luz con ella.

No obstante, sus lloriqueos despertaron a los alumnos de primero y estos avisaron a los prefectos.

- ¿Quién anda ahí?- preguntó un joven de tez morena. Al sonido de su voz varias velas se encendieron. El joven la apuntó con su varita.

Joselin dejó un poco de llorar y levantó la vista.

Hubo un murmullo entre los curiosos.

- ¿No es la chica de Snape?- preguntó una voz nada agradable, era Avery.- ¿Acaso la princesa viene a pedirle perdón a Severus por las aventurillas que has tenido con los Gryffindor?- Varias risas hicieron eco, unos más regresaron a sus habitaciones y otros se quedaron al espectáculo- ¿El tal Lupin no era suficiente hombre para ti?- preguntó burlón.- Yo podría enseñarte lo que es un hombre preciosa- Avery se acercaba a ella cuando...

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Snape quien venía acompañado de Florence, al parecer, esta, al reconocer a la chica, había ido inmediatamente por Severus.

- Tu noviecilla Severus, parece que...

- ¡Severus!- Joselin al haber escuchado la voz de su amigo se había levantado y abalanzado hacia él. Al abrazarlo reanudó su llanto.

- ¡Vaya, vaya! Parece que ha recapacitado Severus, ¡Pero claro! Después de que prueban un Slytherin, los demás son basura... Si yo fuera tu no la perdonaría tan fácilmente.

- Afortunadamente Severus no es como tú- le recriminó Florence.

- Nadie te metió en esto estúpida.

Florence iba a responder pero Severus les gritó ¡Basta! a ambos.

- Será mejor que regreses a tu habitación Florence, al igual que todos los demás.

- Bien, te dejaremos con ella pero recuerda... debes hacerla sufrir un poco...- Avery le guiñó un ojo y se alejó con los demás.

- ¡Severus!- le dijo el prefecto- Sabes que está prohibido que personas ajenas a nuestra casa sean admitidas aquó.

- Lo sé, pero ella no es ajena, así que puedes retirarte, yo me hago responsable- El joven lo miró con desprecio pero hizo lo que le ordenó. Pronto la sala estaba vacía, Joselin aún lo abrazaba y lloraba, Severus lanzó un muffliato.

- ¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó alejándola un poco.

-... Dijo que era una hipócrita... y yo... no soy... no quiero... como mi hermano no... y él...

- ¿Tú padre? ¿Por eso estás así? Sabes que él...

Joselin negaba- Sirius.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?... Espera... ¿Ese canalla estaba en tu habitación a esta hora? ¿Te hizo algo? ¿Te...te quiso...? ¡Voy a matarlo!- Severus la hizo a un lado y se encaminó hacia la salida.

- ¡Severus!- gritó Joselin deteniéndolo del brazo- No...

- ¡Suéltame!

- ¡No!

- ¿Por qué lo...? - Joselin se echa a llorar a sus pies

- No le hagas daño... él es... él...

- ¿Un amigo? Los amigos no te... no se aprovecha de ti...

- Pero él no se aprovecha de mí... él solo... no lo entiendo... estaba enojado, y me dijo...- Joselin no podía continuar, estaba tan confundida, dolida y aún asustada.

Severus se agachó y la tomó de los hombros.

- ¿Qué pasó exactamente?

- No lo sé, él...él- Joselin no sabía como empezar, las palabras amenazadoras de Sirius se hicieron presentes, no podía decirle que Remus estaba dentro del colegio, no podía decirle...

- ¿Él qué? Josephine dime lo que pasó o te juro que voy a buscarlo y...

- Él vino a visitarme, estaba preocupado por mi salud y... y le dije que Remus era un monstruo y que había que eliminarlo y...

- ¿Le dijiste eso?

- Severus, si vieras sus garras y dientes, su mirada era de miedo...- Joselin empezó a llorar de nuevo.

- Un momento, ¿Lo viste? ¿Fuiste a buscar a ese licántropo?- preguntó Severus empezando a enojarse.

- No... no... no lo vi, vi un dibujo, en un libro y... soñé con él y ahí lo vi... y...

- ¿Y por eso quieres eliminarlo?- Severus la miró sorprendido, tal vez ella no era tan santa después de todo...

- ¡Claro!, Remus no puede vivir así, debe haber una poción, algo que destruya su forma de hombre lobo, algo con el...algo con que él pueda ser libre...

Severus se rió de sí mismo, ¡Por supuesto! Ella a lo que se refería era eliminar al hombre lobo, no a Remus.

- ¿Y qué pasó cuando le dijiste a Black eso?

- Se enojó y me dijo hipócrita y que era una mala persona y que no me volviera a acercar a ellos...- Joselin volvió a llorar.- Y yo... yo no lo entiendo Severus, ¿por qué se enojó? ¿Qué acaso él no quiere eliminar esa parte mala de Remus? ¿Por qué quiere que se transforme en un monstruo cada mes? No lo entiendo.

Severus iba a explicarle la confusión del idiota de Black pero algo en su interior le dijo que esta podía ser la oportunidad para alejarla completamente de los Gryffindors.

- ¿Y por qué más va a ser?- dijo levantándose como si se dispusiera a dar una cátedra- Siempre te he dicho que ellos eran unos imbéciles, Black desea que Remus sufra porque así se divierte él, haciendo sufrir a las personas, humillándolas.

- ¡No! Sirius no es así...

- Sí, lo es, y por eso no veo la razón de que llores, yo te lo advertí, a fin de cuentas el único hipócrita es él, por un lado dice que Remus es su amigo y por el otro solo desea su perdición.

- Pero...

- ¿Qué otra explicación hay Josephine? - le preguntó sin esperar respuesta, sabe que Josephine es tan ingenua para pensar que Sirius haya pensado mal de ella- ¿Lo ves?

- No, debe de haber otra razón...

- ¿Dudas de mi?

- No pero... pero tu siempre lo has odiado y las personas que odian jamás emiten juicios certeros.

- ¿Qué?

- Jack me lo dijo, su mamá es abogada y siempre le dice que...

- ¿Sabes qué? ¡Piensa lo que quieras! Pero no vengas aquí a despertarme y a molestarme con tus lloriqueos a mitad de la noche.- le espetó enojado. Severus se encaminó hacia su habitación.

- ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó la chica levantándose tras él.

- A dormir- le dijo quitando el muffliato

- Pero...

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Puedo quedarme contigo?

- ¡No!

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque soy una persona que jamás emite juicios certeros cuando odia a alguien y en este momento odio a cierta personita y por lo tanto mi juicio me dice que no te deje quedar aquí y que lo mejor que puedes hacer es regresarte a tu cuarto y... y... ni se te ocurra- pero ya era tarde para su advertencia, Joselin se había puesto a llorar.

- ¡Joselin! No... deja ya de...- Severus regresó sobre sus pasos para quedar frente a ella- ¡Joselin! ¡Detente!

- ¡Yo no quiero que me odies!...BUAHHHH...- Severus podía escuchar pasos y murmullos de las habitaciones, a buena hora había quitado el hechizo, volvió a ponerlo.

- ¡Joselin! ¡Baja el volumen! ¡Vas a volverme sordo!...- La chica lloró aún más fuerte.

- Esta bien, no te odio... ahora... ¿podrías calmarte?- pero Joselin seguía llorando. Severus la quiso tomar por los brazos pero ella no se dejó

- ¡No quiero que me odies!, ¡no quiero que me odien!...

- ¡Josephine! ¡Por favor! ya te dije...-pero la aludida no lo escuchaba. Así que Severus tuvo que hacer lo que si no fuera por la situación y probablemente porque no había dormido sus 8 horas no hubiera hecho. La tomó por los brazos pese a la resistencia de esta y la acercó hacia él para abrazarla con fuerza, evitando que se soltara.

- Yo no te odio Josephine- le dijo al oído- yo ni nadie te odia... así que deja de llorar por favor...- Severus esperó unos segundos a que sus palabras hicieran efecto para continuar- si lloras lo único que haces es preocuparme, y sé que no quieres preocuparme porque... porque soy la persona a la que más quieres en este mundo ¿no es cierto?- La chica asintió sin dejar de llorar.- Por favor Josephine, no llores más, puedes quedarte conmigo si quieres y...

- ¿De verdad?- le preguntó moqueando aún pegada a su pecho.

- Sí- contestó Severus algo preocupado por los fluidos vertidos en su playera.

- ¿Entonces no me odias?- Josephine lo miró a la cara. Severus negó. La chica esbozó una tímida sonrisa y se limpió las lágrimas y los mocos con el dorso de su muñeca.

- Bien, ahora... sígueme... muy callada ¿Entiendes?

- Sí

Severus la guió por las escaleras hacia su habitación, afortunadamente la habitación estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para que sus compañeros hubieran escuchado el lloriqueo de Josephine, por lo que ahora estaban completamente dormidos. Abrió la puerta con cuidado e introdujo a Josephine hacia su cama, la cual estaba cubierta con dosel con cortinas verdes. Apuntó la cama con la varita para hacerla más grande.

- Bien, ahora duérmete.- dijo en un susurro.

- ¿Vas a quedarte aquí conmigo?

- Sí, a menos que...- Severus no podía interpretar el rostro de Joselin, quería que se quedara o quería que se fuera lejos- si quieres me voy en la sala común...

- No, quédate conmigo.

- Bien- dijo Severus metiéndose entre las cobijas, ella lo imitó- Pero no...- De nuevo su advertencia llegaba tarde, Joselin lo abrazaba por el torso y se acomodaba a él. Severus no sabía como acomodarse así que optó por poner sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, sí, así no tendría que abrazarla.

- ¿Los hombres lobo no pueden entrar aquí verdad Severus?- preguntó Jos temiendo la respuesta, después de lo que había visto, era comprensible.

- No, estás segura.

La chica asintió y se sumergió poco a poco en los brazos de Morfeo.

...-...-...-...-...

Severus despertó en el suelo, Joselin lo había pateado, golpeado, empujado y despojado de todas las cobijas. Era la peor noche que había pasado en su vida, lo único que había podido hacer era robarle una cobija porque además, la mocosa había babeado la única almohada que tenía.

Aún faltaba media hora para que empezara a amanecer pero ya no podía aguantar más en el suelo, así que se levantó, tomó una ducha con agua caliente y salió del baño completamente vestido.

- ¡Joselin!- la llamó en susurros, obviamente no funcionó así que uso la técnica del bamboleo, es decir, moverla hasta que despertara.

- ¿Qué?... Ahhh... qué quieres...

- Es hora de irte.

- ¿Eh..?

- En cualquier momento van a despertar y no quiero que te vean aquí...

- ¿por qué...Ahhhh... no?

- Porque se supone que no puedes estar aquí

- ¿por...qué...Ahhh?

- Porque eres una chica.

- ¿eh? ¿Y eso... Ahhh... qué?

- ¡Deja de bostezar y levántate!

- No...

- Joselin, tienes que irte...

- ¿Severus? ¿Eres tú?- preguntó una voz ronca desde una cama alejada, era Sleiter.

- Sí soy yo...

- ¿Estas con alguien? ¿Por qué susurras?

- No estoy susurrando... soy solo yo cantando.

- ¿Eh?

- ¡Vuelve a dormir! Mis asuntos no te incumben.

- Bien, como digas.

Severus esperó a escuchar que su compañero volvía a dormir, se alegraba de que casi no hubiera luz. De por sí las mazmorras eran oscuras y la nieve que tapizaba los resquicios de luz.

- ¿Ves? Tienes que...- Severus decidió omitir cualquier comentario hacia Josephine pues la mocosa se había vuelto a dormir. ¡Por Merlín! Sin embargo no podía mantenerla ahí, así que con trabajo y un poco de magia, jaló a Joselin, que ni se inmutó, fuera de las cobijas. Le puso los zapatos y calcetines que de forma extraña habían llegado a parar hasta la puerta, así mismo le puso la capa que traía la noche anterior y la colocó sobre su espalda, logró que se mantuviera agarrada a su cuello, mientras él lidiaba con sus piernas. Con maña logró llegar a la puerta y abrirla sin despertar a sus compañeros, ya fuera las escaleras fueron un problema, pero nada que no pudiera resolver. Al salir de la sala común se sintió liberado, seguía sin haber mucha luz y hacía frío, afortunadamente su capa lo abrigaba. No se topó con nadie en su trayecto, o más bien no se topó con ningún humano. Sevsev había estado a punto de tirarlo cuando al verlos corrió como loco de alegría por los pies de Severus. Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Severus dejó a Joselin sobre la cama, le quitó los zapatos y le puso unas cobijas encima, Sevsev subió con ella y fue cuando Severus lo notó... El gato estaba lastimado, tenía heridas por el rostro y magulladuras en el cuerpo, como si hubiera sostenido una batalla con alguien o algo...

Las palabras de Joselin regresaron a su memoria: _- Severus, si vieras sus garras y dientes, su mirada era de miedo...-_

- ¡Josephine Karkarov!- gritó con voz potente. La aludida se levantó de un salto aventando las cobijas.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó asustada.

Severus estaba conmocionado y su corazón casi se detuvo cuando vio manchas de sangre en la capa de Joselin, en un santiamén la despojó de la capa y observó una gran raspadura en el brazo derecho, la sangre se había secado, la vio al rostro y notó un corte en la ceja y un moretón. ¡Claro! Con la oscuridad y lloriqueo de anoche no había visto nada.

- ¿Me puedes explicar qué sucedió anoche?

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Mirate! Parece que te peleaste y mira a tu gato...

- ¡Sevsev!- exclamó la chica con alegría al ver a su mascota, la tomó entre sus brazos y le dio un fuerte abrazo- Sabía que estarías bien, tenías que estar bien.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sabías que iba a estar bien? ¿Qué pasó anoche?

- ¿Anoche?

- ¡Sí Josephine!, ¿Qué pasó?

- ¿Qué paso?

- Deja de repetir lo que te estoy diciendo y dime lo que pasó en este instante...- Joselin calló- No, no tienes que decirlo, ya sé lo que pasó... ¿Fuiste a buscarlo no es cierto? Fuiste a buscar a ese hombre lobo... tú... eres una inconciente... sabes que era peligroso, sabes que no... ¿por qué te expones siempre al peligro?

- Yo no me expongo, yo no fui a buscarlo, lo juro Severus...

- No te creo.

- Verás Severus yo... yo tenía mucha hambre... y no había nadie, mi padre no estaba, ni Gwendwlyn en su retrato y... tu sabes, Sevsev también tenía hambre y... y salimos, íbamos a las cocinas cuando...

- ¿Cuándo qué?

Joselin volvió a quedarse callada.

- ¿Cuándo qué Josephine? ¿Qué paso?

- Vi a un monstruo.- dijo, su cabeza no podía pensar en algo racional.

- ¿A un monstruo? ¿Viste a...? ¿Dices que viste a... a Lupin en el castillo? ¡Lo sabía!- Exclamó con cara de triunfo- Ahora sí lo van a expulsar...

- ¡No! No era Remus.

- ¿Qué? ¿Entonces quién era?

- Un monstruo, o al menos eso pensé y Sevsev lo pensó, yo... yo estaba asustada, digo, era luna llena y pensé que era... tu sabes, pero resultó ser el gato de Filch y el gato iba a ir a avisarle a Filch y Sevsev lo detuvo y se pelearon y yo...

- Quisiste separarlos.

- Sí y luego como no había luz me caí y me pegué, y después corrí porque Sevsev no quería irse y... eso fue lo que pasó...

Severus rió, un gato, ¡Típico de Joselin! Un momento...

- Y fuiste primero con Sirius ¿No es así?

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Claro!, por eso lo viste en la madrugada, fuiste a buscarlo porque tenías miedo y fue ahí cuando confesaste tus deseos de eliminar a Lupin y como el idiota se enojó fuiste a buscarme a mí, y yo pensando que yo era... y la verdad es que ese idota es la persona más importante para ti, y yo solo soy el segundo, si el se enoja vienes a mi, pero si tus hormona se vuelven locas lo eliges a él y de mi no pudiste ni siquiera tener un sentimiento de...de...- Severus se calla al ver el rostro de Joselin que lo mira sin entender, ¿Y cómo lo iba a entender si ni siquiera él lo hacía?- Debo irme.

- No Severus ¡espera!, yo no lo busqué, el me encontró- dijo Joselin, pues de lo poco que entendió, entendió que a Severus no le gustaba la idea de que ella hubiera ido a buscar a Sirius, lo que en cierta forma era verdad. Severus se detuvo.

- ¿Cómo que te encontró? ¿Acaso él también iba rumbo a las cocinas?

- No... bueno sí...

- ¿Sí o no?

- No, es que no sé, yo... yo fui a la sala común de Gryffindor a buscar a Lily porque ella es como mi hermana... no es más importante que tu pero... era más fácil que me quedara con ella porque... quieras o no los Gryffindor son mas tolerantes con la entrada de extraños y... y entonces cuando entré pues Sirius estaba ahí, creo que estudiando, sí y fue cuando vi un libro y en el libro venía la imagen de... de un hombre lobo y fue cuando le dije y el dijo y como me dijo que no me acercara a ellos salí y fui a buscarte.- Joselin esperó la respuesta, esperaba que le creyera.

- Bien.

- ¿Bien? ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir?- Joselin estaba indignada, ¿tanto que le había costado crear una historia y Severus solo decía bien después de haber despotricado quien sabe qué cosa contra ella?

- ¿Qué más quieres que diga? Todo está bien, tu estas bien, solo hay que curarte esas heridas y... tu gato va a estar bien y yo estoy bien, todos estamos bien, felices y contentos.

- Pues tú no te ves ni feliz ni contento.

- Te veré después, debo de aclarar... arreglar unos asuntos. Adiós.

Severus se fue y Joselin se quedó muy, muy consternada. No obstante su estómago le pidió que se dejara de preocupar por cosas tan insignificantes y se abocara a sus necesidades. Se dio un buen baño de agua caliente, limpió y curó sus heridas y las de Sevsev, y pronto estuvo lista para bajar al Gran Comedor, antes de hacerlo, Madame Pomfrey hizo su aparición dándola muy tardíamente de alta.

...-...-...-...-...

Joselin bajó al Gran Comedor, aún era temprano y como eran vacaciones no había mucha gente, no había nadie agradable en la mesa de Slytherin y no pensaba que ir a la mesa de Gryffindor fuera la mejor idea, así que decidió sentarse en la mesa de Revenclaw.

- ¡Hola!... ¿Joselin cierto?- Una voz familiar la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Sí, hola Jack.

- Es raro verte aquí- le dijo- siempre te veo con los rojos y los verdes.

- Si bueno, hoy me dieron ganas de sentarme con los azules.

- ¿Y tu hermana cuando va a volver? Le pregunté a mi padre y el me dijo que el pensaba que Josephine aún estaba aquí.

- Sí, es que viene y va, pero por el momento no sé cuando venga.

- Cuando la veas dile que no estoy enfadado con ella por no responder mis cartas pero que si no va a saludarme la próxima vez que venga, ahora sí que me enojaré.

- Sí, yo se lo digo, pero no es porque no quiera verte, es solo que viene por tan poco tiempo...

- ¿Sabes que más me dijo mi padre?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Que el no tenía conocimiento de que tu existieras...

- ¿de verdad?... Bueno...es que mi padre no habla mucho de mí y... ¿podrías decirle a tu padre que no le comente nada al mío sobre si existo o no? Es solo que mi padre prefiere mantener mi identidad oculta y si sabe que tu sabes y tu padre sabe se va a enojar y...

- Esta bien, yo se lo diré... confía en mi, yo nunca ha defraudado a Josephine.

- Sí, lo sé.

- ¿Ella te ha hablado de mi?

- Sí, ella me ha hablado de ti... tú, tu crees que... ¿tú qué piensas de Sirius Black?

- ¿Eh? Pues no sé, no lo conozco, tú eres su amiga...

- Sí pero... ¿Té crees que sea una mala persona? ¿Un hipócrita? Porque... Severus dice que sí pero no estoy tan segura...

- No lo sé, yo siempre he visto que defiende a los chicos de grados menores, pero no sé... puedo investigarlo si quieres.

- ¿De verdad? Sí, tú podrás averiguarlo, eres el mejor detective que he conocido... bueno que Josephine ha conocido...

El chico ruborizó un poco.

- Hago lo que puedo.

- ¡Jos!- exclamó Florence a su espalda- Fui a buscarte a tu cuarto pero nadie me contestaba... pero veo la razón picarona.

- Sí, tenía mucha hambre.

- Yo me refería a... olvídalo, ¿entonces que decidiste?, ¿vas a acompañarnos a Hogsmeade?, bueno claro, si te sientes bien.

- Sí ya estoy perfectamente.

- Bien, pues te dejo desayunar a gusto, yo voy a desayunar con Jazmín y vengo por ti cuando terminemos ¿Sale?

- De acuerdo.

- No te apresures Jos, tenemos todo el día.

- Está bien- contestó extrañada, ¿a qué se debía la cara de alegría de Florence?

Pronto se olvidó de ella pues su plática con Jack se volvió muy interesante. Jack le contó sobre su primer vuelo en escoba después de que Jos admitiera que nunca había volado en escoba, también le dijo que quería participar en el equipo de quiddich de su casa, pero que tenía que esperar hasta el próximo año Así mismo le contó que había decidido quedarse en Hogwarts porque había iniciado con sus amigo un club de detectives, ya que de acuerdo a lo que había leído sobre Hogwarts había muchísimos misterios por aclarar y estas vacaciones tendrían suficiente tiempo para dedicarse a ello. Joselin se mostró muy interesada y Jack le dijo que si quería inscribirse sería un honor tener a alguien con conocimientos tan avanzados en la magia pues probablemente tendrían muchos desafíos que afrontar.

- A decir verdad no creo que les sea de mucha utilidad, ni siquiera tengo varita.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- Porque... mi padre no cree necesario que yo tenga una estando tan segura en Hogwarts.

- ¿Pero qué no sabe que la varita es como parte del cuerpo de un mago?

- Parece que no.- dijo apenada por las mentiras. Desde que había llegado a Hogwarts su límite de mentiras se había sobrepasado al máximo. Debería dejar de hacerlo o se volvería una costumbre como le dijo una vez Dumbledore.

- Esta bien, no importa, ya nos las arreglaremos.

Jack le contó sobre los casos que pensaban investigar, Joselin estaba tan atenta a cada palabra que el tiempo se le pasó volando, casi había olvidado que iría a Hogsmeade cuando Florence hizo su segunda aparición.

- No quisiera interrumpirlos, pero Jazmín tiene compromisos y debemos irnos.

- De acuerdo, ya terminé. Nos vemos Jack.

- Adiós Joselin, recuerda, el club se reunirá mañana al amanecer aquí en la entrada del Gran Comedor.

- Sí, aquí nos veremos, adiós.

Florence y Jos se alejaron hacia la salida donde Jazmín las esperaba, a estas alturas y conociendo a Florence deberán suponer que era tanta su alegría saber sobre la verdadera identidad de Joselin que no pudo menos que decírselo a su mejor amiga.

- ¿Y bien...?- preguntó Florence.

- ¿Y bien qué?- respondió Joselin.

- Tú amigo, ¿dices que se llama Jack?

- Sí.

- ¿Y cómo lo conociste?

- Pues yo... ¡Lily!- gritó Joselin corriendo hacia la susodicha.

- ¡Hola!- dijo la pelirroja. Florence se fijó que ni Clara ni Sarah se detuvieron a saludar a Joselin, sino que pasaron hacia su mesa como si ella no existiera. Lily pareció incómoda- ¿Cómo estás? Supe que enfermaste ayer.

- Sí, tuve fiebre, madame Pomfrey dijo que solo era un resfriado así que solo dormí todo el día y mira ya estoy bien.

- Me alegro.

- Florence y yo y Jazmín iremos a Hogsmeade, ¿No te gustaría venir?

Las miradas de Florence y Lily se cruzaron y pareció que hubo chispas de desagrado por ambas partes

- No creo Joselin.

- Sí Joselin, Lily de seguro ya quedó con sus amigas. ¿No es así?- le preguntó Florence.

- Sí, pero apenas lo decidieron, de otra forma te habría invitado Jos.

- Oh... está bien, no creo que ellas quisieran de todos modos ir conmigo... creo que me odian.

- No, ellas no te odian...

- ¿A no? ¿Y ese desplante?- le preguntó Florence- Aunque claro, me imagino el por qué... no les debió agradar que Joselin fuera mejor que ellas, sobre todo en cuestión de hombres.

- ¿Yo? ¿Mejor? ¿En cuestión de hombres?- preguntó Joselin desconcertada.

- Por supuesto que no- respondió Lily- pero no puedo decir lo mismo de ustedes, que no se resignan y piensan que siendo encimosas y metiéndose en donde no les llaman podrán conseguir lo que quieran.

- Perdona contradecirte Lily pero yo voy a donde me necesitan, como lo es estar con Joselin o con... tu sabes.

- Eso es lo peor Florence, crees que te necesitan, ahora si me disculpan debo ir a desayunar. Por cierto Joselin, debo tener una conversación en privado contigo, cuando te desocupes, mas bien, cuando te liberes de tu dama de compañía, ven a buscarme.

Y así la pelirroja se fue.

- ¿Florence? ¿Qué...?

- Nada Jos, nada- dijo jalándola- anda vayamos rápido, Jazmín se muere de ganas de irse.- comentó cuando ya estaba a un metro de ella.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque tengo una cita pequeña.- le dijo la muchacha, iba muy bien arreglada.

- ¿Pequeña?

- Así habla ella, en diminutivo- explicó Florence dándole un codazo a su amiga por no ser más discreta- Ahora ¡vámonos!

Las tres salieron del castillo, afortunadamente ya no nevaba pero los caminos estaban tapizados de nieve. La conversación era variada, por alguna razón que Joselin desconocía, las chicas querían saber sobre Jack, después hablaron sobre lo que harían sus familias para Navidad y lo que deseaban recibir ese año, Joselin no participó mucho al respecto pues como les dijo no esperaba nada de su familia. Al llegar a Hogsmeade pasearon por algunas tiendas buscando regalos para sus familiares, Florence solo tenía a su padre y madre, mientras que Jazmín además tenía una hermana mayor que ya estaba casada, y a punto de tener un bebe.

- ¿Crees que esto le guste?- preguntaba Jazmín enseñándole a Florence un diminuto traje de bebé, estaban en Tiros Largos Moda, el traje era amarillo con diminutos unicornios que se movían alrededor de las mangas y los tobillos.

- Es muy bonito. ¿Qué opinas Jos? ¿Jos?

Joselin no contestaba pues estaba embobada con un maniquí de una niña, la ropa era muy bonita, era una blusa larga verde de manga larga con adornos de animales en negro que al igual que la ropa de bebe giraban alrededor de la cintura, el cuello y las mangas, estaba combinada con unos mallones del mismo color.

- Yo creo que a Josephine podría gustarle- le dijo Jazmín acercándosele.

- Sí, lo malo que yo no tengo una hermana como tú que me compre cosas... digo, a Josephine... es decir, yo no puedo comprárselo a Josephine, sí, eso era lo que quería decir.

- ¿Y por qué no se lo pides a tus padres?- le preguntó Jazmín, pero por la mirada que recibió de Florence entendió que no debió haber abierto la boca.

- Pedirle algo a mis padres sería como pedirle a los mortífagos que reparta dulces.

- No importa Joselin, ven vamos a ver otras cosas- Entre Florence y Jazmín apartaron los malos recuerdos y el paseo siguió su rumbo. Hacia la una, Jazmín se disculpó diciendo que tenía que ir a su cita, Florence y Jos decidieron ir a la tienda de Honeydukes. Florence amablemente le compró una bolsa de caramelos cuando Joselin le confesó que no tenía dinero, iban a pagarlos cuando por la puerta entró Sirius, James y Peter. Los dos primeros no tenían buen aspecto, aún se veían marcas de cicatrices.

Joselin sonrió al ver a Sirius pero al ver que este, después de una mirada fría se volvía hacia sus amigos y después salía de la tienda, recordó sus palabras: No vuelvas a buscarnos y también recordó las de Severus Es un hipócrita

James y Peter la saludaron con la cabeza y siguieron a su amigo.

- ¿Jos? ¿Estas bien?

- Sí

Las chicas salieron de la tienda.

- Jos, ¿Por qué Sirius se portó así? Él, ¿Él no creerá que en realidad te besaste con Remus o si?

- No

- ¿Entonces?

- No te puedo decir nada.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque a ti también no te agradan los gryffindors, así que cuando Jack resuelva el caso y determine la sentencia podré comunicarte los resultados.

- No te entiendo Josephine.

- ¡Joselin!- la corrigió- Debes de tener cuidado Florence, recuerda que mi vida y la de Severus está en peligro, o eso es lo que siempre me dice...

Florence rió pero dejó de insistir. Por la tarde ambas estaban en la Taberna de las Tres Escobas esperando a Jazmín.

- ¿Sabes algo Joselin?- le dijo Florence- Yo creo que quien debería presentarse mañana en el club de detectives es Josephine.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque los demás niños o niñas pueden sospechar de ti y como son el club de detectives sabrán la verdadera razón de que no tengas varita.

- Mmmm, es cierto.

- Además yo creo que Jack tiene muchas ganas de ver a Josephine, sin contar que podrás dejar de fingir por lo menos un día.

Jazmín llegó y no pudieron continuar hablando. Después de otro vaso de jugo de calabaza para Joselin, pues Florence no sabía que efectos podría tener la cerveza de mantequilla en una niña, emprendieron el regreso a Hogwarts.

...-...-...-...-...

Josephine, haciendo caso al consejo de Florence, fue tan puntual como solía ser ante ocasiones importantes, y cuando Jack la vio se puso muy feliz.

- Me alegra tanto que vinieras, le dije a tu hermana que si la próxima vez que vinieras no me visitabas me enojaría contigo.

- Sí, me lo dijo.

- ¿Y te contó sobre el club?

- Sí, y le dije que quería venir y dijo que estaba bien porque ella tenía que atender unos asuntos.

- Ya veo, los adolescentes y sus asuntos. Bueno, empecemos.

- ¿Y los demás?

- En realidad, no hay los demás.

- ¿Qué? ¿Pero esto no era un club?

- Sí, pero mis compañeros de cuarto decidieron que querían pasar la Navidad con su familia, creo que se asustaron cuando les dije que trabajaríamos día y noche hasta encontrar la solución. Pero no te preocupes, estoy seguro que cuando hagamos nuestro primer descubrimiento mucha gente se unirá a club, por el momento yo soy el presidente y tú...

- ¿Yo tendré un cargo importante?

- Sí, qué te parece la vicepresidente.

- ¿Y qué tendría que hacer?

- Cuando yo no esté tú te harás cargo de todas las decisiones, y claro, serás mi mano derecha.- Josephine estaba emocionada, tenía un cargo importantísimo, aunque siendo los dos únicos integrantes no creía que cuando Jack no estuviera ella tuviera alguna decisión que hacer...

Ese día empezarían la investigación más importante: La cámara secreta.

...-...-...-...-...

La semana pasó rápidamente y ya estaban a un día de Navidad. Josephine se había pasado la mayor parte de la semana con Jack en su club, no habían logrado encontrar nada sobre la Cámara Secreta pero habían encontrado un pasadizo que conectaba la torre del reloj con el cuarto piso. Hubiera sido un gran descubrimiento de no ser porque Florence le dijo que era un pasadizo libre, es decir, que todo el mundo lo conocía.

Sobre Sirius, Jack había averiguado que en efecto, no era de confiar, muchas chicas lo odiaban por hacerles creer lo que no era, o al menos esas fueron las palabras de Jack que no quiso entrar en detalle para no perturbar la mente pura de Josephine, lo único que le dijo era que le dijera a su hermana que se alejara de él.

Sirius por su parte les contó a sus amigos, excluyendo a Remus por consideración, lo que Joselin pensaba sobre eliminar a su amigo, Clara dijo no estar sorprendida. Sin embargo, las buenas intenciones de ocultar a Remus el hecho se vinieron a bajo cuando este escuchó a Clara, que le decía a Lily, que como buena amiga de Remus debía de retirarle la palabra como todos ellos a Joselin por su atrevimiento. Remus al enterarse decidió mantener distancia para no molestar a Joselin con su presencia.

Lily por su parte no había querido dar mucho crédito a lo que decía Sirius, nunca le había tenido mucha confianza, pero no había podido aclarar los hechos pues Joselin siempre estaba rodeada de Florence y cuando no, nadie sabía donde estaba.

Severus había decidido empezar a mantener a su vez distancia con Josephine- Joselin por otras razones, entre más se alejara de ella, menos le preocuparía, además, los pleitos con Lily había persistido, de entre ellos, tres eran los temas más importantes:

El primer problema: Florence, el segundo: Joselin.

_- Y Sirius dijo que ella quería eliminarlo ¿No decías tú que el descubrimiento le parecía algo maravilloso?_

Severus no quiso aclarar el asunto, aun pensaba que Joselin estaba mejor sin los gryffindor, y parecía que todo estaba bien ahora que la chica se había unido al club de detectives (El que se hubiera alejado físicamente de ella no impedía que le pidiera un reporte a Florence sobre las actividades de la chica, al fin y al cabo, él era el responsable de Josephine)

Y el tercero y más grave de todos: James, quien había decidido pasar más tiempo con Lily.

_- Pues claro que paso más tiempo con él porque no necesito esconderme para verlo.- le decía la pelirroja_

_- Sabes que no podemos decírselo a nadie, es mas, fue tu idea escondernos._

_- Pues cambié de opinión, Sarah está más receptiva y sé que poco a poco podría convencerlos de..._

_- ¡No!, dudo que tus amigos lo acepten._

_- Pues me vale que no lo acepten, quien anda contigo soy yo, no ellos. ¿O es que acaso temes que sean tus amigos quienes se enteren? ¿Qué se enteren que tu novia es una sangre sucia?_

_- ¡Lily!_

_- ¿O no es así como me llaman tus amigos? No veo que a ellos les recrimines usar esa palabra._

_- Sabía que estas enojada por lo de ayer. Pero no entiendes que si te defendiera enfrente de ellos..._

_- No, no entiendo, a ellos qué les importa con quien estás, yo no entiendo por qué tienes que complacerlos, ni que tu fueras uno de ellos, ¡un mortífago!_

_- Veo que Potter te ha empezado a poner en mi contra._

_- No, pero es la única razón que encuentro, es eso o no me quieres y solo estás jugando conmigo._

_- ¿Sabes qué? Piensa lo que quieras. Lo que yo creo es que quieres una razón para deshacerte de mí e irte con Potter, últimamente te veo siempre pegada a él._

Y así continuaban las peleas hasta que uno de ellos se iba, el otro lloraba o ambos decidían callarse.

* * *

¿Muy largo el capitulo? La verdad es que tenía escrito algo y luego... pausa, acaba de temblar, pensé que me estaba mareando por tanto tiempo en la compu pero no, duró bastante pero espero que solo sea el susto, ... les decía que tenía escrita otra parte en un cuaderno y cuando la pasé pues surgió esta inmensidad de capítulo jeje ¿Qué les pareció? Tengo algunas ideas pensadas para Josephine, entre ellas su primer beso pero aún no está muy segura la idea y creo que pronto tendré que acabar con esta etapa de Josephine, digo, su estancia en Hogwarts, aún hay tantas cosas que quiero contar sobre Severus y ella. Bueno me despido. Reviews.

Un saludo

Atte

AnA


	38. Remus

Hola, yo sé que esto no se hace, pero tenía que reescribir la historia desde esta capítulo para acelerar un poco el ritmo jeje, espero que les guste y lo sigan leyendo y puedan mandarme sus comentarios. Saludos

* * *

**Remus**

La presencia de Florence era cada vez más necesaria en la vida de Josephine y Severus; con la primera había logrado formar un vínculo de amistad y había pasado a ser algo así como su niñera, lo que la convertía en una persona muy cercana con el segundo.

Un día antes de navidad, Joseline caminaba hacia el Gran Comedor pensando en Sirius, apenas el día anterior Jack le había dado los resultados negativos de la investigación en su contra, sin embargo, el recuerdo que tenía de él era de una persona amable, divertida y buena. Ese día las actividades del club se habían suspendido porque Jack había adquirido una gripe que lo había dejado en la enfermería, y aunque ella era la vicepresidenta no le vio mucho el caso de ir a vagar por el castillo por su cuenta.

En el camino se atravesó con el chico en cuestión, Sirius, que como antes la ignoró. A su lado iba Clara y Sarah, la primera le regaló una mirada burlona y la segunda ni se dignó a verla. Joseline no dejó mermar su ánimo y siguió su camino, poco después se encontró con Lily que venía con James, ambos le dieron los buenos días y se alejaron de ella.

Unos metros más adelante, bajando las escaleras, Joseline se detuvo en el descanso cuando se encontró cara a cara con Remus. No habían hablado desde el incidente y Jos no se había atrevido a acercarse a él por la amenaza de Sirius, sin embargo, en esa pequeña escalera era difícil que se evitaran.

- Hola- dijo Jos tímidamente buscando el contacto de miradas, no obstante, el chico le respondió con un hola y aceleró el paso antes de que ella pudiera seguir hablando. La muchacha que no esperaba esa reacción se dejó caer al suelo y empezó a llorar, el rechazo de Remus era la gota que derramaba el vaso. Todo el mundo la odiaba, incluso Severus le rehuía y no sabía por qué.

- ¿Joseline? ¿Te... te encuentras bien? -le preguntó Remus temeroso agachándose a su lado. –No quise asustarte.

- ¡Déjame! Si ya no me quieren, si me odian tanto les prometo que voy a desparecer, que Joseline no volverá a aparecer en sus vidas... pero nunca quise hacerlos enojar... pero ya no me odien, mis papas me odian, y ahora ustedes también ...

- ¿De que hablas Joseline? Yo no te odio, yo comprendo lo que...

- Claro que sí, tú dijiste que querías que fuéramos amigos, que tenías un asunto aburrido pero que después nos veríamos y me comprarías una tarta grande de fresa y nunca has venido a buscarme y yo no puedo buscarte porque Sirius me lo ordenó.

- Él está un poco enojado porque no comprende... pero yo sé por qué lo dijiste Joseline y no te lo reprocho, si yo hubiera estado en tu lugar... me hubiera horrorizado de verme...y... y es que... ¡Soy un idiota!, ¡Irresponsable!, ¡Un estúpido!... si algo te hubiera pasado, de tan solo pensarlo... si yo te hubiera lastimado Joseline... lo siento tanto... pero Sirius comprenderá, ¡Yo haré que comprenda!, estoy trabajando en eso, solo dale tiempo y él volverá a estar contigo, de verdad Joseline yo no quiero que ustedes estén peleados, tu siempre has sido una buena amiga y... y sé que si sigo en este colegio es por ti, porque no me has acusado... y te pido que sigas sin hacerlo, te prometo que no volveré a salir de la Casa de los Gritos, solo faltan unos meses para que me gradúe, Hogwarts es mi único hogar... ¡por favor!...

La chica se giró al oír la súplica de su amigo. Unas lágrimas rodaban por el rostro de Remus, sus facciones denotaban angustia, temor...

-No diré nada Remus, pero... pero debemos hacer algo. Eras un monstruo Remus y podías haber atacado a los alumnos que anduvieran fuera de la cama, ¡Por Merlín! ¡Tus ojos daban miedo!... y... por eso le dije a Sirius que hay que eliminar...

- ¡Lo sé Joseline!, yo mismo lo he pensado, yo mismo lo he creído. ¿De verdad crees que a mí no me gustaría desparecer de este mundo? ¿De librarlos de mí presencia? ¿De eliminar una posibilidad de maldad en esta vida? Pero soy un cobarde para acabar con ella...un cobarde...

- ¿Acabar con tu vida? ¡NO!- Gritó Joseline abrazándolo con fuerza- Yo no quiero que acabes con tu vida, yo... yo solo quiero eliminar esa cosa en que te conviertes Remus, por eso le decía a Sirius que había que eliminarlo, ¡Debe de haber algo!, ¡Debe de haber algo!, Jack y yo hemos investigado... no le he dicho nada... y encontramos… hay algunas plantas que se cree que pueden tener el efecto de eliminar tu parte animal... yo... ¡No vuelvas a decir eso!, si tu… ¡Yo no lo permitiré! ¡Eres mi amigo!

- ¿Tú no quieres que muera?- preguntó Remus confundido, alejándola un poco de él - ¿Lo que querías era eliminar mi parte de licántropo? Lo que…- Su rostro se ensombreció. -¿Aún me consideras tu amigo? ¿A pesar de lo que hice? ¡Pudiste morir por mi culpa! ¿No entiendes? ¡Deberías alejarte de mí!

- ¡No quiero alejarme de ti! Tú no eras consiente Remus, los licántropos desconocen hasta a su mejor amigo, por eso ni a mí me reconociste. Tú nunca harías algo para lastimarme. Eres la persona más buena que conozco.

- No lo soy, yo solo… ¡Pero claro!, debí saber que era una confusión, debí saberlo, pero pensé que… ¿Entonces lo que querías decirle a Sirius no era que querías eliminarme a mi sino solo al monstruo en que me convierto?

- Sí, por qué pensarías que... ¿Por eso Sirius se enojó? ¿Pensó que yo quería matarte?

Remus asintió. Joseline se echó a reír, lo que perturbó al chico que no esperaba esa clase de respuesta.

- ¡Esto es genial Remus! - le dijo mientras se acomodaba en el escalón como viendo un nuevo panorama para toda esa situación- Él no es un hipócrita, y yo que creí que se había enojado conmigo porque él no quería eliminar esa parte de ti, porque simplemente le gustaba hacer infelices a los demás.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! Sirius tiene muchos defectos pero él no... a él no le gusta... bueno... el mas bien se cree un héroe y... el piensa que...

- No importa Remus, esto significa que él es inocente y que tú no me odias porque… ¿No me odias verdad?

- No Joseline, ni siquiera antes pensé en odiarte.

-¿Entonces por qué me evitabas?

-Porque pensé que no querías verme, pensé que me odiabas o me tenías miedo, pero ahora que sé la verdad me siento muy feliz.

- ¿De verdad?

- Por supuesto- Le dijo con una sonrisa que después se desvaneció.

-¿Qué ocurre? Pensé que estabas feliz.

-Lo estoy es solo que, yo sé cómo pueden ser mis amigos cuando se enojan y de verdad lamento mucho su comportamiento hacia ti, de verdad que traté de que se calmaran pero…

-Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo se alguien te amenazara Remus.

-Pero fue totalmente injusto Jos. De ninguna manera te lo merecías.

- Ya no importa, el pasado está en el pasado, a menos que tengas un giratiempo, pero aún así leí que no era recomendable cambiar el pasado porque creas catástrofes, o algo así.

-Ay Jos, déjame hacer algo por ti, ¿Qué quieres? No tengo mucho dinero pero, si quieres yo... ya sé, seré tu sirviente, haré tus deberes y te conseguiré todas las tartas que quieras y… claro que hablaré con los chicos y verás que todos volverán a ser como antes.

- Mmm... no sé, en este momento no se me antojan las tartas, ni necesito un esclavo, digo, sirviente, ¿Podría guardar mi recompensa para el futuro?

- Sí, supongo que sí- dijo riéndose de tu amiga.

- Gracias Remus- Joseline le dio un abrazo que fue correspondido.

- De nada.- El chico se levantó y le ofreció su mano.- Ahora vayamos a aclarar todo este meollo.

Los chicos se dirigieron hacia la Torre de Gryffindor, Remus notó que de un momento a otro Joseline dejó de hablar y se puso muy pensativa, , pero no se atrevió a preguntarle hasta que llegaron al retrato.

- ¿Sucede algo malo?

- Es solo que... bueno, ahora entiendo porque todos se comportaban así conmigo pero... Clara y Sarah siempre se han mostrado distantes... no sé por qué no me quieren si con Josephine son muy lindas... pero conmigo...

Remus dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

- No le veo la gracia, estoy confundida.

- Es solo que sé por qué Clara está tan enojada contigo.

- ¿En serio? ¿Por qué?- preguntó expectante.

Remus evaluó si debía o no dar su respuesta, después de unos segundos contestó:

-Esta celosa, sabe que tú le gustas a Sirius, ella ha estado enamorada de él desde siempre, pero es tan orgullosa que…

- Sí, lo sé, ella ha estado enamorada de él, aunque no sabía que desde siempre pero...- Joseline caviló sobre la situación- Espera, ¿dijiste que yo le gusto a Sirius? Con razón me odia, pero bueno, lo único que hay que decirle es que eso no es cierto, que está equivocada y listo, ella me querrá tanto como quiere a Josephine.

- Creo que la equivocada eres tú, no quería ser yo quien te lo dijera, no me corresponde, pero creo que tal vez ahora él y tu... bueno tal vez se puedan dar una oportunidad, podrían llegar a ser más que amigos –Aclaró el chico ante la mirada de desconcertó de Jos.

-¿Novios? ¡Nunca!

- ¿Por qué? ¿Él no te gusta? Yo sé que la forma en que se comportó no fue la adecuada, pero ahora que todo se aclare…

- ¡No! ¡No me gusta! Y lo más importante ¡Yo no le gusto! Soy menor que él, yo soy solo una niña ¡Es imposible!

- Estoy de acuerdo que a veces eres como tu hermanita pero... vamos, por un año o dos a lo mucho no puedes decir que haya tal diferencia para que no puedas gustarle a él.

- Yo creo que sí.- Dijo la muchacha tajantemente. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Era cierto lo de Sirius? ¡No! Remus debía de estar equivocado, al igual que Clara, pero, ¿Tendría que decirle que no debía de tener celos de ella porque solo era una niña? Mal plan, Severus la mataba si ellos se enteraran de su identidad, debía pensar en otra cosa.

-Jos, no entiendo por qué es tan extraño para ti saber que le gustas a Sirius- le dijo Remus sacándola de su ensimismamiento -Es normal... cuando pasas tiempo con una persona agradable, tierna, a veces infantil, leal y bonita... creo que era de esperarse que le gustaras...

Joseline se volvió para quedar frente a frente, iba a preguntarle a quién se refería con esos adjetivos pero Remus desvió la mirada y se sonrojó... eso quería decir que... ¡Claro!

-Mira Remus, supongo que eso es lo que te pasó con Sarah ¿no? Pero no puede ser lo mismo con Sirius porque yo no soy nada de lo que le podría gustar a un adolescente, tal vez si soy bonita, esta cara, digo, mi cara no está mal y sí sé que soy leal, aunque a veces meta la pata, pero eso no es el punto, el punto es que yo no puedo, ni debo gustarle a Sirius.- remarcó la chica.

-¿Por qué no? Tienes tanto derecho a gustarle a alguien como que alguien te guste...

-Lo sé, pero no ahora. Así que aclaremos todo de una vez. –dijo tajante mientras se alejaba de Remus, ya estaban a unos pasos del Retrato de la Señora Gorda, sin embargo, justo enfrente, antes de decir la contraseña, Jos comprendió todo y se volvió hacia el chico señalándolo. –¡Por tu culpa! Ahora todo tiene sentido, es por tu culpa que Sarah me odia, ella también cree que yo te gusto porque piensa que como pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, digo, tú lo dijiste, hay más probabilidad de que le gustes a alguien, incluso Florence lo pensó, y si tienes razón y Clara también lo piensa, lo lógico es que con Sarah sea lo mismo... Jaja... es increíble cómo piensan los adolescentes, a decir verdad, son bastante predecibles, eso o soy muy buena resolviendo casos, tal vez le diga a Jack que iniciemos una investigación sobre su comportamiento, así cuando nosotros pasemos por esa edad nos evitemos de hacer tormentas donde no las hay ¿No es una idea genial?

-¿Cuándo pases por esa edad? Jos, estás en esta edad, además no creo que hayas llegado a una conclusión acertada- le dijo serio- Es más probable que ella esté secundando a Clara, así es como funciona su amistad. Ella no puede estar celosa de ti por mi culpa, porque simplemente yo no le gusto, ni debería gustarle, y yo sí tengo razón para decirlo. Ahora vayamos a arreglar la confusión con Sirius.

-¡Espera! Debe de ser cierto lo que te dije porque mira, soy una buena persona, solo los celos ciegan a las personas y por eso ellas no ven mi verdadero yo. Además claro que le gustas, ella me lo ha dicho, bueno, no exactamente a mí, pero yo la escuché.

-Ella está confundida, yo no puedo gustarle a nadie. Ahora vámonos.

- ¡Claro que puedes gustarle a alguien! ¿Por qué no podrías? ¿Acaso tienes alguna identidad desconocida?

- Por supuesto, la de cada luna llena.

- Eso no es una identidad desconocida. Yo la conozco y también tus amigos y…

- Lo que quiero decir es que no debería gustarle a alguien porque soy un peligro, tú misma lo viste, estuve a punto de matarte, además ¿Quién podría fijarse realmente en mi cuando lo único que puedo provocar es lástima? Y eso, eso es lo que Sarah siente por mí… ¡Lástima! –Dijo con dolor. Joseline se acercó a él ¿Cómo podría explicarle que Sarah no le tenía lástima sino que en verdad lo quería? Y eso hasta ella lo sabía.

-No es eso lo que siente Remus… lo que ella siente es…

Remus la tomó del brazo y la llevó por el pasillo hasta un rincón, justo cuando personas salían de la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

- Escuchame bien Joseline, sé lo que soy, sé lo que represento, no necesito consuelo, no necesito que me mientan, a pesar de todo soy muy feliz así.

- No te entiendo Remus, yo lo único que quiero decirte es que…

- ¿Tú crees que James y Sirius son mis amigos porque soy genial, inteligente, divertido, valiente? ¡No! Porque no soy nada de eso, ellos son mis amigos por la única razón que odio, mi condición de licántropo, lo son porque cada mes podemos aventurarnos por el bosque, lo soy porque soy una rareza para ellos. Lo mismo sucede con todos los demás que conocen el secreto, ellos son mis amigos por lástima, y eso no me importa, al menos están a mi lado, pero aprovecharme de ese sentimiento, aprovecharme de la confusión de Sarah, eso no podría hacerlo porque yo la amo.

- ¿Tú me amas?- preguntó Sarah al acercarse a ellos. Había salido de la sala común, pero al ver a Remus alejar a Joseline de mala manera, se acercó a ver que pasaba.

-No...yo no...

-Sí, el te ama...- le confirmó Jos. -Pero él piensa que tú no, piensa que solo le tienes lástima, así que debes aclarárselo.

-No tiene que aclararme nada- dijo tajantemente Remus sin poder mirar a la susodicha a los ojos- Nadie tiene que aclararme nada. Lo mejor será que me vaya.

Joseline esperó a que Sarah en cuestión hiciera algo, que lo detuviera, que le dijera que lo amaba, pero para su desilusión, la muchacha se quedó como estatua.

-¡Espera!- ordenó Joseline corriendo tras de Remus ante la pasividad de su amiga -No puedes irte, debes saber que todo lo que piensas no es verdad, ¡Detente!- el chico no le contestó y siguió caminando- Sirius y James, ellos te quieren, no te tienen lástima… y Sarah…

-¡Déjala a ella fuera de esto!- gritó el chico.

-¡No! Tú debes de entender- Y poniéndole el pie hizo que el chico cayera de bruces.

Sarah que lo miraba desde lejos, al verlo caer, salió de su estupor y corrió a ayudarlo.

-¿Qué te pasa Joseline?- le dijo el muchacho visiblemente molesto.

- Remus... ¿Estas bien? Déjame ayudarte- le dijo Sarah al llegar hasta él.

-Estoy bien.

-No, no lo estás- le gritó Jos, tratando de ayudarlo a ponerse en pie- No es posible que pienses que nadie te quiere por lo que eres, debes saber que…

-No quiero oir nada más Jos.

-Pero...

- ¡Basta ya!- gritó incorporándose por completo- ¡Mírame Joseline!- dijo acercándose a ella -¿Qué otro sentimiento podría inspirar?, no soy nada, no soy ni apuesto ni tengo dinero como ellos, no tengo familia, ni siquiera debería pertenecer a Gryffindor, soy solo un licántropo ¿A quién podría gustarle alguien como yo? ¿Quién podría enamorarse realmente de mí?

-Yo, yo me enamoré de ti- le dijo Joseline sin pensárselo dos veces. Tenía que hacerle saber lo que había pasado, tenía que hacerle entender que nada de lo que creía era cierto. -Créeme que eso no era lástima, yo sé sobre lástima y lo que sentí no era ni parecido...-Remus la miró consternado.- Y es que tú tienes miles de características que podrían gustarle a una adolescente, eres gentil, amable, generoso, inteligente, y tus ojos azules son tan cálidos y... tu olor... era como si me envolviera y... tu sonrisa...y eres tan comprensivo, tan paciente, y... perfecto.

-¿Entonces es cierto? ¿Tú quieres a Remus?- preguntó Sarah.

-Sí, sí lo quiero pero no ya no como antes- le aclaró, debía evitar malos entendidos desde el principio- digo… al inicio me sentí confundida porque no sabía que sucedía, y tomé una poción para desaparecer ese sentimiento porque no podía enamorarme de él- Y volviendo a Remus le dijo: -Pero de verdad no te miento, porque no pude ser mentira todo lo que sentí, fue muy intenso, de solo acordarme se me pone la piel de gallina, así que lo que yo quiero decirte es...

- En caso de que fuera cierto, tú misma lo dijiste, tomaste una poción para eliminar ese sentimiento y ¿Sabes por qué? Porque en el fondo de ti sabias que yo no era la mejor opción para que te enamoraras, y no te culpo- le dijo cuando Joseline intentaba protestar- No tengo nada que ofrecer, simplemente soy un peligro, sería un peligro, y tu...

-Pero no la tomé por ti Remus,... no entiendes... no fue por ti... si yo pudiera Remus, si fuera solo Joseline, si no... y si me hubiera enamorado de ti,... yo jamás habría tomado poción porque no podría huir de lo que soy... porque sería solo yo... y... y creo estaría muy celosa de que le gustaras a alguien más... o de que te gustara alguien más... No sé de lo que sería capaz. La última vez le grité a Lily y estuve pensando lanzarle un hechizo si se interponía en mi camino.

Remus dejó entrever una sonrisa, pero aún su mirada le decía que no le creía. La chica se acercó a él y en verdad deseó que fuera feliz, deseo por un momento ser Joseline y que él pudiera por lo menos sentir un poco del afecto que ella sentía por él, deseó demostrarle la verdad de sus palabras, así que levantó su mano para quitar un mechón de cabello del rostro de Remus, acarició su ceja y mejilla derecha, se acercó y depositó un beso en su mejilla. Al instante lo abrazó, sabía que no podía tenerlo, sabía que no era su tiempo pero aún así iba a ayudarle a ser feliz.

-Creo que sobro aquí, discúlpenme- les dijo Sarah, pero antes de que se fuera, Joseline la tomó del brazo y la acercó a Remus.

-Soy Josephine- les dijo, después se alejó un poco de ellos para ver su reacción.

- ¿Qué dices?- preguntó Sarah riendo nerviosamente.

- Soy Josephine- dijo en voz baja- tomé una poción para envejecer, pero nadie debe saberlo, Severus me mataría, por favor prométanme que no le dirán a nadie. ¿Estás bien Remus?- preguntó preocupada al no obtener respuesta de su amigo - ¿Remus? ¿Me escuchaste? Yo no quería engañarlos, pero así se sucedieron las cosas, y por eso no podía enamorarme de ti, por eso tuve que dejar de ser Joseline por un momento, pero sí me enamoré y si en verdad si fuera Joseline también me enamoraría de ti, y de verdad que no fue lástima, y jamás sentiría lástima y yo te quiero…quiero que seamos amigos y quiero que estés feliz y… ¿Me entiendes?

Remus la miró fijamente sin saber que decir. Joseline se acercaba y alejaba sin saber qué hacer, ¿Había hecho mal en decirle la verdad? ¿La odiaría por engañarlos?

- ¿Josephine?- preguntó el chico después de un largo minuto.

- Sí, soy yo, pero no le dirán a nadie ¿verdad?

- No –respondió Sarah, -pero... ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? No entiendo.

-Si me acompañan se los explicaré, no creo que este sea el mejor lugar, Jack siempre dice que hay que tener mucho cuidado con lo que se dice en el castillo. Las paredes oyen.

Sarah y Remus se miraron y asintieron aún extrañados con la situación. Juntos, los tres, caminaron hacia las afueras de Hogwarts, al llegar fuera del castillo Joseline les hizo un resumen de todo lo que había sucedido desde que comenzó con la idea de escapar de su casa hasta el momento en que se había enamorado por culpa de permanecer tanto tiempo como adolescente.

- Y debía dejar de convertirme en Joseline por el bien de todos, soy muy joven para enamorarme, y por eso no podía seguir enamorada de Remus y por eso no puedo gustarle a Sirius ¿Comprenden?

Remus y Sarah asintieron. Y mientras Sarah le había más preguntas sobre que clase de poción había tomado, Remus pensaba en todo los momento en que había pasado con esa niña, y cómo todo encajaba en lo que ahora les decía, todo tenía sentido, todas sus extrañezas, toda su inocencia, todo ese comportamiento era porque era una niña. El chico rió ¿Cómo no se pudo dar cuenta?

- Así que todo este lío de convertirte en una persona mayor fue porque querías estar cerca de Severus- le comentó.

- Pues sí, es mi mejor amigo. Y no es sencillo ser su amiga, sobre todo últimamente que parece estar enojado conmigo.

- He de admitir que me sorprende su actitud contigo.

-Sí, jamás hubiera creído que Severus tuviera una cara amable. –Secundó Remus.

-Supongo que eso fue lo que vio Lily y por lo que le gustó Snape- comentó Sarah- ¿Ella lo sabe no? Sabe quién eres y por eso es novia de Quejicus.

-¿Qué? –gritaron los otros dos chicos a la vez. Remus por no saber nada del asunto y Joseline por pensar que era su culpa que se conociera ese otro secreto. Ahora sí que estaba muerta.

Sarah la tranquilizó y puso al corriente al chico sobre sobre el amorío de Lily. Para ella tenía sentido que la pelirroja se hubiera enamorado de Severus por ver en él un lado amable con Josephine.

-Pero esa teoría no puede ser cierta porque Lily no sabe quién soy, ella en verdad quiere a Severus y no es por mi.

Los dos Gryffindor se sumergieron en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Estás segura que no podríamos decirle a Sirius quién eres en verdad? Eso haría que dejara de verte como una adolescente de inmediato- le comentó Sarah

-No, nadie debe saberlo, a ustedes se los dije porque en verdad necesitaban saberlo y porque confío plenamente en ustedes, pero Sirius tiene un prejuicio muy grande contra Severus y creo que podría usar esto en su contra, no sé cómo, pero Severus fue muy claro con que si alguien lo sabía, iba a ser su final y el mío.

-Bien, pensaremos en cómo hacer que dejes de gustarle.

- Sí, y tenemos que hacer que ustedes sean novios.

- Joseline, yo creo que...

- Ese es mi deseo Remus, prometiste ser mi sirviente y esa es una orden.

Avergonzados los Gryffindor rieron.

- No te preocupes, de eso me encargo yo- le dijo Sarah.

- Yo creo que es hora de que la lleve al castillo- dijo Remus nervioso y disculpándose con Sarah se llevó a Joseline hasta su habitación.

-Sï que ha silo un largo día, pero no te preocupes, todo va a salir bien- le dijo abrazándola y dándole un beso en la frente.

- Una última pregunta Remus, si no estuvieras enamorado de Sarah y yo tuviera tu edad, ¿Te enamorarías de mí?- Remus sonrió.

- Creo que hubiera sido muy probable que sucediera. Ahora descansa.

- Tú también.- Joseline sonrió y entró a su habitación.

...-...-...-...-...

- ¿Dónde has estado? - le dijo Florence enojada- Creí que nos habíamos quedado de ver aquí hace dos horas. Estaba a punto de irte a buscar, pero no quise salir porque si Severus me ve afuera buscándote me mata.

- Estaba con Remus.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Y? ¿Te explicó porque está enojado?

- No estaba enojado, él creía que yo no quería verlo.

- ¿Por qué creería eso?

- No sé- Joseline no tenía muchas ganas de hablar de Remus, sabía que no iba a poder estar con él como antes ahora que él fuera novio de Sarah, lo mismo había pasado con Severus. ¿Por qué él ya no quería estar con ella?

- ¿No se? Creo que hay algo que no me estas diciendo.

- ¿Sabes qué me dijo? Qué Clara estaba celosa de mi porque parece ser que...

- ¿Que tu le gustas a Sirius?

- ¡Sí!- exclamó incorporándose de la cama- ¿No crees que es la mayor tontería del mundo?... Espera, ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Todo el mundo lo sabe, desde que llegaste Sirius se ha mostrado interesado en ti. ¿Es por eso que Remus estaba enojado, ¿Porque pensaba que tú le correspondías?

- ¿Qué? No, ya te dije que no estaba enojado, ¿De dónde sacas esas cosas? Demasiadas lecturas novelescas son malas para ti, eso que dijiste del amor a primera vista es mentira, Remus habló del amor a través de la convivencia, y no de esa convivencia en que la chica se enamora del chico malo solo porque ve algo bueno en él, no tiene sentido...

- Tal vez, ¿Pero no sería grandioso que por fin pudieras ser tú, una niña, la que les diera una lección a esos Gryffindor?

- ¿Lección?

- Sí, a Sirius, que cree que puede tener a todas las chicas que él desee, ahora que sabes lo que él piensa sobre ti, creo que podríamos hacerle pasar un mal rato.

- Pero yo no quiero que pase un mal rato, él es mi amigo.

- De todos modos no podrás evitar ese trago amargo, cuando le digas que no te gusta ni en lo más mínimo...

- Aunque sea cierto, a pesar de que sigo pensando que es antinatural, no voy a lastimarlo, entre Remus y yo vamos a hacer que él se olvide de mí, al menos en ese sentido.

- ¿Remus te va a ayudar? ¿Es que el te quiere a ti?

- Por supuesto que no, él solo ama a Sarah, aunque me dijo que...

- ¿Qué?

- Nada, solo quiero dormir.

Después de convertirse en Josephine y darse un baño, la pequeña estaba lista para dormir. Estaba acomodada en su cama y Florence a punto de leerle un libro cuando llamaron a la puerta. Ambas chicas se miraron mutuamente, no esperaban visita- ¿Quién es?- Preguntó Florence.

- Sirius, necesito hablar con Joseline inmediatamente.

La aludida negó con la cabeza, no quería hablar con él, que tal si aún Remus y Sarah no le aclaraba las cosas y los hubiera visto platicando, ¿No había dicho él que le haría miserable su vida?

- Ella no está- respondió Florence- Tal vez si regresas luego...

- Déjame hablar con ella, ¡Joseline!- gritó el chico- Por favor perdóname, ¡Ábreme!, necesitamos hablar, Remus ya me dijo todo, fui un imbécil, sé que estás ahí, …por favor...

- Ya te dije que no está.

- Entonces derrumbaré la puerta si es necesario.

Al parecer ya todo estaba aclarado pero… y si era cierto lo que decían, ¿Si ella le gustaba?, ¿Si Joseline le gustaba?... Florence, al ver la angustia de su amiga decidió evitar que tiraran la puerta, una evasiva era mejor que una puerta rota.

- De verdad que ella no está.- le aclaró cuando abrió la puerta.

- No te creo- le dijo entrando en la habitación, al inspeccionarla se dio cuenta que la única persona ahí a parte de Florence era Josephine.

-Perdón por entrar así, pero pensé que no quería verme, y tendría razón, después de cómo la he tratado.

- No te preocupes- le dijo Josephine saliendo de la cama- Ella sabe que tú estabas confundido.

-Sí, Remus me dijo todo, y también me dijo que le explicó más de lo debido.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó esta vez Florence haciéndose la inocente.

- Le dijo que ella me gustaba.

- Pero como también te ha de haber dicho, ella no puede gustarte- le respondió Josephine.

- No te pongas celosa, no quiero quitártela, ella será siempre tu hermana pero es verdad que ella me gusta, y mucho.

Josephine se quedó pasmada ¿Entonces era cierto?

- ¿Y piensas que ella te corresponde?- preguntó Florence

- A veces pienso que sí, pero... Remus me dijo que en realidad ella estaba enamorada de Severus.

- ¿Remus dijo qué?- preguntó Josephine casi al borde de un ataque cardiaco.

- ¿Así que eso te dijo eh? Pues ni modo, creo que te han dado calabazas. Al fin se demostró quien es el mejor.

- No Florence, ella va cambiar de opinión, cuando se dé cuenta de que Severus no le conviene.

- ¿Cómo sabes lo qué le conviene o no?

- Lo sé porque Snape es solo un don nadie, hipócrita, esperando la oportunidad para atacar, para hacerle daño.

- No te permito que...

- ¡Él no me haría daño!- Dijo Josephine interrumpiendo a Florence.

- Jos lo siento, pero tu hermana debe de saber de una vez por todas con quien se mete, hace poco escuché que él era un mortífago, ¿Sabes lo que hacen los mortífagos Josephine?

Josephine se puso roja y empujó a Sirius

- ¡Vete! Ya no quiero escucharte.

- Ellos asesinan, y no voy a dejar que él lastime a tu hermana y por consiguiente a ti.

- ¡Vete! ¡Vete! ¡Vete! No quiero volver a verte nunca.- Gritó mordiéndolo.

- ¡Ayyy! ¿Qué pasa contigo?

Florence entró a la batalla y pronto lograron sacarlo de la habitación.

Josephine lloró.

- No te preocupes Jos, Sirius solo está enojado porque le han ganado la partida eso es todo.

- Él no me hará daño ¿verdad?

- ¿Severus?, Por supuesto que no, él te quiere mucho.

- ¿Y por qué ya no quiere estar conmigo?

- Jos, cuando tienes una pareja empiezas a pasar más tiempo con ella porque el tiempo se hace muy corto y cuando te das cuenta ya es muy tarde, pero él te quiere, siempre me pregunta por ti y quiere que estes bien, así que ya no llores ¿sí?

La chica asintió dejándose abrazar por Florence, era cierto Severus nunca la lastimaría, él la quería, el debía quererla.

* * *

Hasta aquí esta el capítulo, ¿Qué les pareció? Yo creo que ya era hora de que el secreto de Jos se revelara, ¿Sirirus será el siguiente en descubrirla? jeje espero que les haya gustado, el otro capi pronto estará listo.

Y bueno quisiera darle un agradecimiento especial a jon snape potter por recordarme lo mucho que me gusta esta historia, espero no decepcionarte y que sigas leyendo, gracias. Reviews por fis.

Atte

AnA


	39. Navidad

Listo, disfruten el capítulo.

**NaViDaD**

En la mañana de Navidad Josephine se levantó con desgana, nunca le había gustado esa fecha, no obstante había escuchado que el banquete que se daría esa noche sería tan espectacular, que tal vez su Navidad podría ser perfecta. Caminó hacia la ventana que estaba llena de escarcha, de hecho todo el castillo parecía haber sido glaseado con azúcar y... algo llamó su atención, se giró y miró a los pies de su cama. Varios paquetes se encontraban apilados uno sobre otro. Jos miró a ambos lados buscando al propietario.

-Son todos de la amita -le respondió su elfa. ¡Al fin había aparecido!, se dijo Josephine, pero decidió ignorarla y emplear su tiempo en mirar esos regalos.

Estaba maravillada, los regalos para Josephine tenían muchos envoltorios de colores distintos. No sabía por cual comenzar. Escogió el de colores rojos, rosas y anaranjados; quitando la envoltura muy despacio se encontró con un equipo de detective, con lupa y tinta invisible incluida, de parte de Jack. Dumbledore y McGonagall le regalaron unos libros infantiles (para variar); Hagrid un juego de mesa mágico; Lily y las chicas le regalaron una dotación de dulces, incluidas ranas de chocolate y pepitas de todos los sabores; Florence una muñeca y alguien... no tenía nota, le había regalado el hermoso conjunto verde que vio en el aparador cuando fue a Hogsmeade. De inmediato se lo puso. ¿Quién se lo había regalado? Bueno, con su equipo de detective lo averiguaría.

Había otros dos paquetes, uno decía Joseline- Josephine de Remus, en el que le enviaba una tarjeta con un vale para un helado en Hogsmeade y un libro pequeño sobre pociones, además de desearle una ¡Feliz Navidad!, en su nota le aseguraba que no tenía de qué preocuparse, que aunque sabía que había armado un lío con Sirius y su mentira sobre Snape, esperaba verla en el desayuno para comentarle lo que debían hacer a continuación. El otro regalo era para Joseline de Sirius... era un collar con piedras translucidas, venía adjunta una tarjeta que la invitaba o mas bien la insistía en ir a la fiesta de Navidad que Gryffindor organizaría, pues según decía, le urgía hablar con ella.

La chica miró el obsequio unos segundos y después lo aventó lo más lejos que pudo. No podía negar que el collar era bonito, pero estaba muy enojada con Sirius como aceptar algún regalo de su parte, es más había decidido jamás volver a hablar con él en su vida.

- Vaya, Vaya...- le dijo Florence al entrar viendo el collar en el suelo, lo tomó y lo analizó- ¿Acaso era de Sirius?

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Cuando un chico está interesado en una chica le manda joyería.

- No es cierto, Severus no le mandó nada a Lily y...

- Él es un asunto particular.- Dijo acabando la conversación. Aún no se acostumbraba al hecho de que Severus era novio de Lily, así que trataba de evitar el tema- Espera, acaso ese traje que llevas puesto...

- ¿Verdad que es bonito? No sé quien lo mandó pero...

- Al parecer Severus tomó en cuenta mi sugerencia, yo le dije que tal vez te agradaría que te regalaran ese traje, claro que al principio me mandó a comer caracoles pero...

- ¿Severus me lo regalo? Esto es...- Josephine no tenía palabras, estaba muy feliz, Severus aún la quería- Debo de..., ¿Dónde está?

- Supongo que con Evans, lo vi salir muy temprano pero, ¿Por qué no los buscamos? Podrías agradecerle enfrente de Lily el regalo...

- Sí, debo de convertirme en Joseline pero... debo de agrandar este traje ¿No crees?

- ¿Piensas ir de Joseline vestida así?

- Claro, quiero que Severus me vea- le aclaró mientras le tomaba su varita y hacía el hechizo para hacer más grande el conjunto verde.

- No creo que debas usarlo.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Es un traje para niña, no para una chica como Joseline.

- Pero quiero llevarlo.- dijo en un puchero.- Es tan suave y calientito.

- Esta bien pero si se ríen de ti...- Josephine ya no la escuchó porque se metió al baño, a los pocos minutos salió vestida.

-¿Me veo como el maniquí de bonita?- preguntó Jos ilusionada.

Florence no tuvo más que asentir, Josephine se había ganado su corazón y solo quería verla sonreír. La Slytherin caminó hacia la puerta pero Joseline fue por una maleta y empezó a guardar todos sus regalos en ella, incluso quiso meter la muñeca con todo y caja.

- Préstame tu varita para hacer esto pequeño.

- ¿Por qué no la sacas de la caja? ¿No te gustó?

- Sí pero, ¿para qué la saco de su empaque?

- Para jugar con ella.

- ¡Pero se va a maltratar!

- No si tienes cuidado.

- ¿Y si se rompe? Una vez Lucius rompió mi única muñeca.

- Aquí no está Lucius para romperla.

- Pero...

- Anda, mira, así la puedes apreciar mejor ¿ves? Y mira aquí tiene su biberón para que le des de comer y puedes peinarla y...

- Pero así se ve linda.

- Sí, pero puedes hacerla linda a tu estilo, peinándola como tú por ejemplo.

Joseline no estaba muy convencida, no tenía sentido darle a esa muñeca un biberón falso y cuidados falsos, era solo una muñeca, un adorno. Sin embargo la tomó y junto con sus accesorios los guardó en la mochila.

- Bien, ahora vá... ¿Qué haces Jos? ¿A dónde llevas esa mochila?

- Conmigo por supuesto, ¿Qué tal si alguien entra y se las roba?

- Nadie va a robar nada, anda, deja la mochila.

- ¡No quiero!, ¡quiero llevarlas conmigo!

- Pero Joseline, de por si te ves extraña con esa ropa y la mochila no va a favorecerte, además solo vas a cargar en balde, ni siquiera vas a usar todo lo que llevas ahí.

- Pero quiero llevármela.

- Joseline, tengo hambre así que ¡deja esa maleta y vámonos!, saca un libro o unos dulces si quieres.

- No, ¡yo quiero llevármela!, ¡es mía y quiero llevármela!.

- Entiende, una chica se vería ridícula si cargara una muñeca en su mochila.

- Tú tienes un unicornio de peluche.

- Pero no lo ando exhibiendo.

- Ni yo tampoco, va a estar dentro de la mochila -Insistió Jos como si fuer lo más obvio.

- Bien, haz lo que quieras.

Florence salió enojada con Joseline tras de ella. Caminaban hacia el Gran Comedor cuando se encontraron a Jazmin o mas bien ella las encontró.

- Te he estado buscando por horas- le dijo su amiga con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Se me declaró, me pidió ser su novia. Me envió una carta con una caja de chocolates ¿No es romántico?, ¡Mira!

Florence tomó la carta que la chica la extendía.

- Sí que ese Black es algo cursi.

- ¿Black?- preguntó Joseline- ¡Esto es genial! Tú serás la novia de Sirius y...

- ¿Sirius? ¡Merlín me libre!- bufó Jazmin- Quien quiere ser mi novio es Regulus Black- aclaró- el otro es un completo imbécil, al igual que su amiguito.

Jos no pudo estar más que de acuerdo, Sirius era un imbécil.

- ¿Y qué opinan?- preguntó Jazmin- aún no le contesto y es que...

- ¿Si bien que te gustó salir con él en Hogsmeade no?

- ¿Sí pero... y qué tal si esos rumores son ciertos? ¿Has averiguado algo?- preguntó Jazmin a la expectativa. -¿Crees que él sea uno de esos?

Florence se encogió de hombros sin poderle contestar.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué no han averiguado? ¿Qué rumores?- preguntó Joseline expectante.

- Nada, no te preocupes- le dijo Jazmín- Es algo de lo que no... Espera, llevas puesto el traje que...

- Sí, Severus se lo regaló- le aclaró Florence.

- De verdad que es un tipo raro, pero bueno, vayamos a comer, los nervios me dan hambre.

La mañana pasó apacible. Después del desayuno las tres anduvieron por los terrenos de Hogwarts analizando los pros y los contras de Regulus, algo muy aburrido así que Joseline se alejó de ellas cuando se disponían a analizar el único beso que se habían dado en Hogsmeade y se fue a casa de Hagrid, sin embargo alguien la detuvo.

- Te he estado buscando- dijo Remus preocupado.- ¿No recibiste mi tarjeta? Te pedía que nos viéramos en el desayuno para hablar. -Joseline le sonrió apenada, después de saber que Severus le había regalado el vestido se había olvidado de casi todo. –No importa, ya te encontré, mira, siento el lío en el que te metimos. Cuando le aclaramos todo sobre lo que dijiste sobre mí y después le explicamos que dejara de buscarte porque no te gustaba, se alteró un poco y me culpó porque pensó que yo... creyó que yo te había enamorado y Sarah salió en mi defensa y le dijo que quien te gustaba en realidad era Snape.

-Ya ni me sorprendo, últimamente me he dado cuenta de que ustedes son muy complicados y complican la vida de los demás.

Remus reprimió una risa y dijo:

- Bueno, si pudiéramos decirle la verdad…

-¡No! ¡Nunca! Él no quiere a Severus y no voy a dejar que lo lastime.

-Lo sé, Sirius ya me contó lo de tu comportamiento y de la mordida que le diste, pero debes comprender que está preocupado por ti, sobre todo porque hay rumores de que Severus relacionado con mortífagos.

- ¡El no es un mortífago! Y si tú piensas eso yo tampoco quiero ser tu amiga.-gritó empezándose a alejar.

-Bien, no te enojes, es malo para una pequeña como tú enojarte de esa manera. – Jos se detuvo y relajó su cara- Ahora- continuó el chico riéndose un poco de su amiga -Creo que debemos seguir con lo que le dijimos, pero ahora debes repetírselo tú, así no tendrá más remedio que respetar tu decisión y dejarte en paz.

- ¿Repetirselo?

- Sí, le vas a decir que no te gusta, que solo lo quieres como un amigo porque tu corazón le pertenece a Severus.

- Pero no es cierto.

- Lo sé, pero creo que si piensa que te gusta alguien más, poco a poco dejarás de gustarle. Es más, le dices que tendrás que alejarte un poco de él por su bien.

- Bueno no me será tan difícil, ya no me cae tan bien.

- Jos, él solo está celoso, ¿No podrías perdonarlo esta vez? Anda sé niña buena.

- No, no quiero verlo.

-De acuerdo, pero al menos ve esta noche a la fiesta y repite lo que dijimos, es la única forma en que podremos salir de esto sin descubrirte, así que piénsalo ¿Sí? Ahora debo irme, nos veremos al rato si cambias de opinión.

* * *

En la tarde, después de visitar a Jack se dirigió a su cuarto y por fin algo bueno a parte de los regalos sucedía, Severus estaba ahí.

- Veo que Lily no está contigo- fue su saludo al entrar.- Debí suponerlo.

- ¿Lily? ¿Qué no estaba contigo? Florence me dijo...

- De seguro está arreglándose para esa fiesta.

- ¿La de Gryffindor?

- Pues claro que la de Gryffindor. Le pedí que no fuera porque ese Potter le tiene preparada una sorpresa, pero dijo que no podía faltar y no sé qué tantas cosas más.

-Mmmm... - dijo como si le importara, lo que menos quería oir era de novios y novias- Gracias por el vestido Severus, es el mejor regalo del mundo.- El chico no contestó, parecía muy pensativo- ¿Quieres saber qué más me regalaron?- Joseline vació su mochila y le mostró y leyó cada tarjeta de felicitación (Menos la de Remus), sin embargo, al no recibir respuesta decidió acomodar de nuevo sus regalos en la mochila, jamás se separaría de ella.

- ¿Severus? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Florence al entrar- ¿No ibas a estar todo el día con Evans?

- Ella está arreglándose para la fiesta- le contestó Joseline- Oye, ¿cómo funciona esto? ¿Cómo es posible que le des un biberón a una muñeca?- le preguntó extendiendo el objeto hacia ella. Florence sonrió y se le acercó.

- Deberíamos hacer una fiesta también- dijo Severus a los diez minutos de mutismo.- Nosotros también sabemos divertirnos. -Ambas chicas lo miraron extrañadas, pero el joven ni se inmutó y se fue.

- Creo que las cosas no van tan bien- dijo Florence sonriendo. Joseline se percató del gesto pero no le dio importancia, estaba muy entretenida con su muñeca.

En la noche bajaron al banquete, fue perfecto. Severus apareció a media comida, al parecer los Slytherins habían aceptado su propuesta y también tendrían su fiesta. Cuando todos se marcharon, Florence acompañó a Joseline a su cuarto y cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrar esperándolas a Clara.

- Necesito hablar contigo- dijo la chica.- A solas.

* * *

Al minuto estaban las tres dentro de la habitación. Joseline insistió en que Florence se quedara, la cara de Clara le daba miedo.

- ¿Qué quieres con Joseline?- preguntó Florence iniciando la conversación.

La chica tardó en responder, era como si dudara en lo que iba a decir, o más bien como si le costara decirlo.

- Quiero que vaya a la fiesta de esta noche.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Florence incrédula- ¿Por qué? A ti ni te agrada.

- Y sigue sin agradarme.- Joseline bajo la mirada ante el comentario. Si no le agradaba ¿Por qué quería que fuera a la fiesta? -Lo que quiero es que vaya y escuche a Sirius. Él le tiene una sorpresa y como escuché que no pensaba ir... vine a insistirle.

- ¿Una sorpresa?- balbuceó Joseline.

- Sí, así que no le falles ¿Quieres? No me gustaría verlo plantado cual sauce boxeador, se ha pasado todo el día preparándola.

- Pero...

- Si no vas, te juro Joseline que haré de tu vida un infierno. Sé que él y nosotros nos comportamos mal pero deberías perdonarlo, al menos a él.

- Yo ya lo perdoné, pero él dijo que Severus...

- ¡No quiero escuchar nada Joseline!, lo que tengas que decir díselo a él, pero díselo.

Y sin más, la chica se fue.

- Creo que en verdad ama a Sirius.- comentó Florence.

- ¿Qué?

- Ni siquiera yo iría a insistirle a mi rival a que fuera a ver al chico que quiero, a menos que él esté al borde de la muerte.

¿Su rival? - pensó Joseline- ¡En qué lío se había metido!

* * *

Sirius estaba impaciente, las manos le sudaban. La fiesta había comenzado hacía media hora y aunque aún era temprano, cada minuto que pasaba se le hacía eterno.

- ¿Crees que venga?- le preguntó a James que estaba parado a su lado.

- No lo sé Canuto, esa chica es impredecible.- le dijo dándole una palmada de ánimo en el hombro y sopesando un poco sus palabras agregó -¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer?

Sirius sonrió y asintió. James no pudo menos que suspirar resignado, por más que le insistiera, su amigo jamás cambiaría de opinión. Ambos tomaron un poco de su cerveza de mantequilla y miraron alrededor. Remus estaba con Sarah platicando, les daba gusto que Sarah, al ver que su amigo no se animba, hubiera dado el primer paso y lo hubiera besado. Los habían visto sin querer y jamás podrían olvidar la expresión de su amigo al sentirse querido, eso era lo que deseaban para sí mismos. Colagusano por su parte estaba en la mesa de la comida rebuscando más pastelillos, era un caso perdido, probablemente jamás encontraría pareja, pero era un buen amigo, y hablando de parejas, por las escaleras bajaban Clara y Lily.

¡Clara!, Sirius dejó escapar un suspiro involuntario, la chica que le había declarado lo que sentía, la chica por la que había soñado de pequeño, la chica con la que ahora se evitaba vestía un lindo vestido morado, se veía preciosa pero, pero Joseline era mejor, Joseline no se había acostado con su enemigo, Joseline era pura, ella no lo traicionaría y sin embargo, ¿Por qué cada vez que recordaba el beso de Clara su corazón se aceleraba?

- Ey despierta Canuto.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Crees que sea el momento adecuado?... ¿para lo de Lily?- aclaró James viendo la cara de interrogación de su amigo.

- Sí, no... tal vez... la verdad... ¿Tú sabes lo que opino cierto?

-¿Que la deje en paz?

-Exacto.

-¿Has pensado en seguir tu consejo? Al menos a Lily no le gusta nadie, pero a Jos... recuerda que es muy difícil conquistar a alguien enamorado de otra persona.

-Ten un poco de fe, sé que no le soy del todo indiferente.

- Pues mucha suerte amigo, es todo lo que puedo decir. Ahora debo irme- James le dio un abrazo.

-Tu también Cornamenta. ¡Suerte!- Los dos amigos se miraron por largo rato antes de separarse, parecía que ambos iban a una guerra, y probablemente así era.

Sirius, al ver a su amigo acercarse a la pelirroja, invitarla a bailar y perderse entre la multitud, deseó que esta vez Lily lo aceptara, se lo merecía; después vio como Clara se quedaba sola, y su corazón latió muy fuerte cuando ella lo encontró observándola, pero solo fue una reacción de unos segundos, pues cuando la chica le obsequió una sonrisa triste y desapareció entre la gente, otros sentimiento se apoderó de él, nostalgia por su cercanía.

El tiempo pasó, James no había vuelto y él seguía a lado de la mesa de comida, ¿Vendría?

-Sirius, he estado pensándolo mucho - le dijo Remus apareciendo repente- y creo que a quien quieres es a Clara, si no ¿Por qué la miras cómo la miras? Sarah está de acuerdo conmigo y…

- ¿De nuevo tú? A pesar de lo que tu chica dijo, aún creo que eres tú quien quiere alejarme de mi Jos.

- Yo no te traicionaría de esa manera, y te estoy diciendo la verdad, ella a quien quiere es a...

- Eso es algo que ella tiene que decirme.

- ¿Y cuando lo haga dejarás esta obsesión por la paz?

- No, simplemente me armaré de paciencia, sé que venceré.

- ¿No ves que es tu ego quien habla? Admito que sí, que es posible que Joseline te haya llamado la atención, pero de eso a...

- Tú ya estás con Sarah, déjame a mi buscar mi felicidad.

- Tu felicidad no es con Joseline.

- ¿Sabes qué? Ya me cansé de escucharte- Sirius se fue muy disgustado. Se paseó una y otra vez por la puerta de entrada. Los minutos se hacían aún más largos y por más que intentaba tranquilizarse y sacar sus dudas y las dudas de sus amigos de su cabeza, se sentía agobiado, intranquilo, impaciente… una hora más pasó y nada... Joseline no vendría.

Se acercó a la mesa de bebidas, tomó una botella de whisky y subió las escaleras hacia su habitación dispuesto a encerrarse por el resto de la noche, sin embargo, antes de desaparecer por las escaleras dio un último vistazo a la fiesta y ahí la vio. Su Joseline había llegado vestía con un extraño conjunto verde y parecía algo perdida. De inmediato corrió a su encuentro, quedando frente a frente hacia una esquina de la sala común, cerca de la entrada.

- Creí que ya no vendrías, por un minuto pensé que seguías enojada conmigo...

-Sí estoy enojada, pero algunas personas insistieron en que viniera.

-Muy bien, tienes todo el derecho a estar enojada preciosa, pero de verdad me alegra que estés aquí. ¿Quieres tomar algo para empezar?

- No gracias.

-¿Bailar?

- No.

- Esta bien, no importa, lo importante es que estés aquí.

Hubo unos segundos de incómodo silencio.

- Tengo que decirte algo Sirius, algo muy importante.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Sirius, muchas personas me han dicho que tú... que yo... que tú... que...

- ¿Qué me gustas?

- Sí, eso, pero debes de saber que no puedo gustarte porque...

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡Porque no! Porque... a mi... a mi me gusta...- Joseline aún no estaba convencida de que decir que estaba enamorada de otro solucionaría los problemas, pero dado que con sus propias ideas se había metido en este lío...

- ¿Snape?

- Eh... sí, por eso.- De acuerdo, era muy raro decir que estaba enamorada de Severus, eso nunca había pasado por su cabeza, ni cuando casi se convertió en adolescente, Snape era su amigo, pero si quería salir de esta, tal vez era mejor fingir.- Estoy muy enamorada.- puntualizó

- Bien, lo acepto, pero no por eso dejas de gustarme, y no por eso me daré por vencido.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó aterrada, ¿No que esto funcionaría?

- Mira Jos, yo se que él nunca te podrá querer como yo...

- Ni yo tampoco- dijo sin pensar.

- ¿Ves? Tu tampoco ves un futuro con él, así que ¿Por qué no me das una oportunidad?- Sirius deslizó su mano hacia dentro de su capa, sacó de ella una cajita pequeña y respiró hondo cuando la abrió- Joseline Karkarov ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- Al decir esas palabras varios fuegos artificiales cimbraron la sala común y muchas flores cayeron del techo, un remolino de hadas rodeó a Joseline y Sirius se arrodilló. Todos en la fiesta se quedaron atónitos y aguardaron la respuesta de la chica. Varias muchachas suspiraron y muchos más, tanto hombres como mujeres, quedaron en shock. Joseline, que apenas entendía lo que estaba pasando vio a Sirius y luego vio el anillo de gatitos rosados que le ofrecía y al volver a verlo a él, se puso pálida.

- ¿Estás bien pequeña? ¿Qué dices?

-Necesito, necesito sentarme- Y sin esperar, su pequeña se dejó caer al suelo. Todos los demás se miraron desconcertados, Remus y Sarah, a quienes la sorpresa también los había agarrado desprevenidos, corrieron a su lado mientras Sirius iba por un poco de agua. Al regresar se hincó a lado de Joseline para reconfortarla.

- ¿No te gustó lo que te preparé? ¿Y el anillo?

Joseline no respondió, así que Remus habló por ella.

- Creo que ha sido demasiado Sirirus, hay que sacarla de aquí.

Ante la mirada atenta de todos, Remus, Sirius y Sarah la llevaron afuera de la sala común.

- ¿Joseline? ¿Estas bien?- preguntaba Sirius preocupado, sin soltarla por un segundo.

La chica lo miró y de repente pareció despertar.

- ¡No! ¡No quiero! - gritó soltándose.

- Jos, tu misma no ves esperanza con Severus, y...

- Sirius, ella ya te ha dado su respuesta- intervino Remus y se interpuso entre ellos. Sarah se acercó a Jos y la abrazó para protegerla.

- Deja de meterte en mis asuntos Remus, es con ella con la que deseo hablar.

- ¿Qué no ves que ella está turbada? Déjala que procese todo.

Sirius lo empujó quitándolo de su camino y se acercó a Joseline que seguía perpleja, lo único que cabía en su cabecita eran las palabras: ¡No! ¡NO quiero casarme! ¡Soy una niña!

-Sirius ¡déjala!—le pidió Sarah- mira, está muy alterada.

- ¡No!, ella debe escucharme.

Sarah miró a Remus pidiéndole ayuda pero este le indicó que lo dejara hablar. Tal vez si dejaba que su amigo expresara lo que sentía, todo se calmaría. Así que Sarah se alejó solo unos pasos, no era que confiara mucho en Black.

- Escucha Jos- dijo el chico tomándola suavemente por los hombros- Eres lo que quiero y aunque me tarde lo que me tenga que tardar voy a ganarme tu amor ¿Me entiendes?

La chica negó.

-Solo necesito una oportunidad, tú misma has dicho que Severus no puede quererte como yo... ¿Entonces? ¿Qué te cuesta? Tal vez me precipité con todo esto, pero quiero que sepas que voy en serio contigo, que no quiero jugar, ni mucho menos herirte. Dame una oportunidad, por favor.

- No puedo- dijo Joseline con dolor, Sirius le estaba rogando. Si ella se había sentido horrible cuando se enamoró, no quería pensar en lo que sentía Sirius si en verdad estaba enamorado de ella, pero y si no era verdad...- Tú no me amas- le dijo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Quién te dijo eso? ¿Remus? ¿Quién?- le gritó Sirius molesto- ¿Fue Severus verdad? ¿Te dijo que yo iba a jugar contigo? ¡No le creas!

- ¡Ya es suficiente!- dijo Remus acercándose.

- ¿No entiendes? -seguía Sirius sin hacer caso a su amigo -Él es quien quiere jugar contigo, dañarte, yo estoy tratando de protegerte.

- ¡Él no me dañaría!- dijo Joseline muy convencida.- Él es la mejor persona del mundo.

- ¡Deja de engañarte! –le gritó tomándola con más fuerza. -Él te desprecia y tú sigues tras él, ¡¿Qué no entiendes?!

-¡Basta Sirius! la estás lastimando.

-¡No! El único que la va a lastimarla es ese imbécil. ¡Él va a matarla! ¡Va a matarla porque Severus es un mortífago¡

-¡Suficiente!- gritó Sarah sacando su varita y alejando a Sirius se Jos. No iba a dejar que siguiera lastimando a la pequeña.

Hubo un momento de silencio, Sirius respiraba rápidamente pero era incapaz de controlarse, por lo que siguió gritando:

-¿Sabes que es cierto no?... ¡Sabes que él es malo!... Por eso nos buscaste, porque en el fondo sabes que te va a dañar.

- ¡No es cierto!- gritó Joselin sin dejo de compasión -¡Tú eres malo! ¡Severus es bueno! ¡Severus es mucho mejor que tú!

- ¡Claro que no! Todos los slytherins son iguales, lo único que quieren es burlarse de las mujeres, hacerlas suyas, pero esta vez no voy a perder, esta vez no voy a dejar que un Slytherin me quite lo que quiero ¿Me escuchas? ¿Me escuchas Clara?

Silencio. El mundo se detuvo unos segundos cuando Sirius se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Todo el mundo estaba perplejo, y cuando digo todo mundo uno puede imaginarse tanto a las personas de la fiesta como a los transeúntes de los pasillos. Los murmullos no tardaron en hacerse escuchar, el chico ante esto, dio la vuelta y salió corriendo a su habitación. Remus no podía dejar a su amigo, pero tampoco a la pequeña Jos, así que decidió atenderla a ella primero mientras Sarah alejaba a la muchedumbre, no sin miles de comentarios.

Joselin se sumió en el silencio, no entendía por qué la había llamado Clara.

- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Remus.

- Eso creo.

- No te preocupes Jos, todo se arreglará, te lo prometo.

- Sirius… el parecía loco.

- Es que se dio cuenta de que estaba confundido. No creo que vuelva a molestarte más sobre que le gustas y eso.

- Me dijo Clara.

- Es a ella a quien realmente quiere. No te preocupes, todo estará bien pequeña.

Sarah y Remus la llevaron hasta su habitación, la abrazaron entre los dos y le dieron ánimos diciéndole que nada tenía que ver con ella y todo tenía que ver con el orgullo de Sirius, así que no debía preocuparse.

Joselin se dejó caer en su cama, todo había sido tan extraño, la propuesta la había dejado anonadada y luego… le dolió mucho que insultara a Severus, y que además dijera que no la quería y que la mataría. Pero como siempre no tuvo mucho tiempo para poder pensar, poco después de que se corriera el rumor de lo que había pasado llegó Severus, la escena era de conocimiento de todo los alumnos.

-Te dije que dejarás de frecuentar a los Gryffindor, ahora andas en boca de todo mundo y...- Joselin corrió directo a él y lo abrazó.

- ¿Verdad que no me desprecias? ¿Qué si me quieres un poquito?

Severus se sorprendió de que eso, de todo lo que había pasado, fuera el cariño de él hacia ella lo que más le preocupaba a Jos. Severus se sintió complacido y no pudo evitar ante la mirada de suplica decirle:

- Claro que te quiero.

Joselin le sonrió y lo abrazó aún más fuerte. Ese había sido el mejor regalo del mundo, estar ahí, abrazada a su mejor amigo.

Pronto llegó Florence. Habiendo escuchado lo que había pasado había venido preparada con mucha comida para compartir con Jos. No le extrañó encontrar ahí a Severus, así que propuso que los tres celebraran juntos la Navidad. Snape acabó aceptando por insistencia de Jos.

Pronto se enteraron de los detalles del altercado, Severus y Florence se alegraban de que terminara todo y Jos, aunque también estaba aliviada, se sentía preocupada por Sirius. Cuando lo vio irse, en su cara había notado confusión y dolor, tal vez lo visitaría al día siguiente, no obstante con la comida y la compañía pronto se olvidó del asunto. Así, los tres pasaron lo que para cada uno de ellos a su manera fue la mejor celebración de Navidad que hubieran tenido en su vida.

* * *

Pues bien , aquí el siguiente capítulo, la verdad que me encantó escribir la histeria de Sirius, jeje. Un saludo a todos y por favor, reviews


	40. Alianza

Alianza

Los días pasaron, Josephine haría retomado el club de Detectives, sin embargo, su mente estaba ocupada pensando en Sirius, no lo había visto desde la trágica Navidad y Remus le había aconsejado no visitarlo puesto que se sentía apenado y sobre todo confundido.

Por otro lado, Severus había estado de muy buen humor al saber el estado emocional de su enemigo, pero todo se vino abajo cuando escuchó a Potter alardear sobre haber llevado a Lily en Navidad a una cena romántica, y que aunque ella había rechazado su propuesta una vez más, él sabía que pronto accedería.

–Te dije que no fueras a esa fiesta- le reprochó a Lily cuando lo supo.–¿Acaso querías asistir a esa cena? ¿Por eso tanta insistencia en ir?

–Yo no sabía que me iba a llevar a una cena.

–Yo mismo te advertí que él te tenía preparada una sorpresa.

–Lo sé, pero él me pidió que habláramos y yo accedí, eso no tiene nada de malo, además le dejé muy claro que no podía estar con él porque tenía novio, pero no es mi culpa que no me creyera.

–¿Entonces es mi culpa?

–Por lo que sé, eres el único que se opone a que nuestra relación se sepa.

–Ese no es el tema a discutir, más bien deberías decirme por qué tuve que enterarme por otras personas.

–¿Raro no? Siempre te enteras de todo lo que pasa en mi vida ¿Tu amiga Joseline te lo dijo? ¿La que dijo que estaba enamorada de ti?

–Solo lo dijo para salir de las garras de ese estúpido, ya te lo he dicho, además esta vez fue el idiota de Potter presumiendo los avances contigo.

–No te lo dije porque no fue nada importante, y porque obviamente eres tan celoso que la sola mención de su nombre te altera.

–Porque él te quiere.

–Pero yo no, así que si no tienes nada más que decirme me voy, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar peleando contigo.

Lily salió de su escondite y se fue a buscar a sus amigas, se sentía triste, había pocos días en que podía estar contenta con Severus, tal vez…

-Hola Lily, ¿Ocupada?- preguntó James de repente. Lily sintió que su corazón palpitaba aceleradamente , ¿La había seguido? ¿Sabía quién era su novio?

- Eh…yo…. ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó acelerando el paso. Debía alejarlo de Severus.

–Vine a buscarte por supuesto. Quería hablar contigo, y como Sarah me dijo que ibas a la biblioteca…

–Fui hace rato pero…

–¿Qué hago tan lejos de la biblioteca? La verdad es que seguí caminando por si te encontraba y mira, dio resultado.

–Bien y…llevo un poco de prisa pero ¿qué querías decirme?

– ¿Vienes de ver a tu novio secreto?

-Sé que no me crees pero…

-Sí te creo.

–¿Qué? –dijo deteniéndose de repente – ¿Lo dices en serio?

–Sí, por eso te buscaba, lo he pensado y no hay ningún motivo para que me mientas, siempre me has bateado sin necesidad de mentir así que…

–Bien – dijo retomando la marcha. ¿Por qué de repente estaba tan falta de palabras?

¿Y por qué Potter estaba tan calmado? ¿No era que la amaba y que daría su vida por ella? Si sus palabras eran ciertas ¿No debería estar molesto o triste?

–Sí, no te diré que me hace mucha gracia no saber quién es, al menos así la lucha por tu amor hubiera sido justa…

–¿Qué?

-Sí, después de hablar con Joseline he decidido dejar esto por la paz, voy a tratar de olvidarte, sé que eso es lo que siempre has deseado, así que voy a cumplirlo.

–Oh, bien.

–Aún así creo que podríamos ser amigos. Eres una persona muy valiosa y me gustaría que aún siguiéramos en contacto cuando salgamos de Hogwarts.

–De acuerdo.

James sonrió y Lily le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque por alguna razón no se sentía sincera.

Ambos caminaron en silencio un poco más antes de que Lily le preguntara por Sirius. James le comentó de cómo el susodicho no quería salir de su habitación y cómo no quería que nadie le hablara, mucho menos Joseline.

-Sí que es un caso difícil, aunque era hora de que alguien le pusiera un hasta aquí –aclaró la pelirroja -sin embargo, he de confesarte que no pensé que en verdad tuviera sentimientos tan profundos por Clara, yo sí creí que le gustaba Joseline.

-Lo sé.

-Aunque también ella no fue clara con sus sentimientos ¿No? No se decidía ni por él o por Remus, y resultó ser que quien le gustaba era Severus- dijo enojada.

Lily dejó que sus pensamientos sobre la chica la invadieran ¿Por qué se había molestado Joseline en hacerse su amiga para después darle una puñalada por la espalda y decir que quien le gustaba era Severus? _Ella solo lo dijo para deshacerse de Sirius_ le recordó la voz de su novio pero, ¿Y ahora resultaba que le daba consejos a James sobre su comportamiento? ¿Quién se creía esa chica?

-¿Me escuchaste?

–¿Qué? No, lo siento James, me distraje un poco.

–Pues decía que yo creo que Joseline sí ha de estar muy enamorada de él porque para haberlo preferido en vez de mi amigo dice bastante ¿No crees?

-No lo sé, yo no me he fijado en eso.

-Pues yo sí, yo ya lo sospechaba, hasta le dije una vez a Sirius que esa chica no le convenía porque estaba siempre a lado de Snape, persiguiéndolo, hasta creo que se han quedado a dormir juntos, por lo que para mi es cuestión de tiempo para que terminen como pareja, claro que a Sirius no le va a gustar, tiene su orgullo herido y si eso pasa será doblemente doloroso para él, pero al menos espero que se dé cuenta de que solo estaba viviendo una falsa ilusión ¿O tu qué crees? ¿Acaso piensas que deberíamos empezar a hacer algo para juntarlo con su primer amor, con Clara? ¿Estas bien? De nuevo no me has escuchado.

–Claro que te escuché, es solo que no sé que podríamos hacer para reunirlos, ella no se siente con el valor para verlo, por una parte se sintió halagada, pero por otra su mente le dice que solo fue un error y que no hay nada de por medio.

–Pues aclárale que fue lo primero, todo el mundo lo sabe, pero sabes qué, ya se me ocurrió otra idea, ¿Qué tal si primero le arreglamos la vida a Snape?

–¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?

–Pues que lo unamos con Joseline, un empujoncito solamente, así ella sale del mapa y Clara se sentirá con más valor para ir tras Sirius, y él tendrá que tragarse su orgullo y salir adelante.

– No lo sé, yo la verdad no estoy muy convencida de lo que dices de Joseline y él.

–Lily, tú lo has de haber notado aunque sea un poco, cuando ella llegó el carácter de Severus mejoró, alguna vez te escuché decir que estaba cambiado. Y últimamente lo he visto sonreír. ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?

–Sí, es verdad. – ¿Sería ella misma la causante del cambio de humor de Severus o sería cierto que todo era a raíz de que Joseline había aparecido en su vida?

.-.-.-.–.-.-.-.–.-.-.-.-.-.–.-.-.-. .-.-.-.–.-.-.-.–.-.-.-.-.-.–.-.-.-. .-.-.-.–.-.-.-.–.-.-.-.-.-.–.-.-.-. .-.-.-.–.-.-.-.–.-.-.-.-.-.–.-.-.-.

Las clases pronto dieron inicio y el Castillo volvió a albergar a sus estudiantes que regresaban de vacaciones. Jack tenía menos tiempo para Josephine, sin embargo, en vez de ponerse triste, Jos decidió dejar de convertirse en Joseline definitivamente y se dedicó a estudiar con la esperanza de que tal vez en septiembre podría volver a Hogwarts como una nueva estudiante.

No obstante su determinación, y jurando que sería la última vez en que sería Joseline, se dirigió a la casa de Hagried para una última aparición o eso era lo que pensaba.

_Flash back_

_-¿Te interrumpo pequeña?- preguntó James sentándose a su lado. Estaban en la biblioteca.- No quiero molestarte, solo quería preguntarte por tu hermana, necesito hablar urgentemente con ella._

_-¿Para qué?_

–_Eso es solo algo que ella podrá saber, dile que es sobre un mapa, dile que me busque y puede que se lo regale._

_-¿En serio? Eso sería genial, a mí, a ella le encantaría tenerlo, me ha contado sobre él, digo no mucho, pero me dijo que lo quería._

–_Perfecto, entonces dile que la estaré esperando a las cinco cerca de la casa de Hagried del lado del Bosque Prohibido. Nos vemos._

_Fin del FlashBack_

Su codicia por el mapa la había hecho sucumbir a pesar de que sus instintos le decían que no fuera a la cita.

-Iré directo al grano Joseline- le dijo James emergiendo de repente asustándola.–Sé que Lily tiene una relación con ese Que… con Severus.

Joselin se quedó con la boca abierta. ¿En serio? ¿Ahora todo el mundo sabía todos los secretos de Snape y ella?

–No sé de qué me hablas –dijo tratando de cambiar el tema. –Debes estar alucinando.

-Tú misma me lo dijiste.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? Eso no es cierto. Yo no te lo dije. Yo prometí jamás decirlo, yo no pude ser…

- Y eso me confirma que es cierto.

-Oh oh

-Sí, Oh oh, la forma en que lo descubrí no tiene importancia, estuve muy tentado a preguntarte cómo había sucedido todo pero me di cuenta que no quiero saberlo.

-¿Entonces qué quieres?

-Quiero que me ayudes.

-¿A qué?

-A que me impidas causarles problemas, sé que están molestos porque yo le hice una cena a Lily en Navidad, así que lo que te pido es que me ayudes a mantenerme alejado de ella.

-¿Qué?

-Piénsalo Joseline, impedirás que mi irracionalidad se apodere de mí. Y así haremos que Lily y Snape estén felices siempre, porque ¿Eso es lo que quieres no?

- Sí.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Aceptas?

Joseline dudó en contestar.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Pues que yo no creo que tu también quieras que Severus sea feliz. Tú lo odias.

-Mira, no te negaré mi antipatía por él, pero él hace feliz a Lily y para mí es lo más importante. Piénsalo ¿Quieres? Además, por tus servicios te daré lo que tanto deseas- y sacando un pergamino de su capa agregó- el mapa será todo tuyo.

-Yo…

-¿Si?

-Tal vez deba preguntar a…

-No, nadie debe saber esto.

-Pero…

-Piénsalo Jos.

-¿Y por qué no le pides esto a alguno de tus amigos? Ellos…

-Porque nadie sabe lo de Lily, a menos que tu quieras que se lo diga a todo el mundo y…

-¡No! No les digas nada yo… un momento, Sarah ya lo sabe, y Remus también, pídeselo a ellos.

-¿En serio crees que ellos me ayudarían? Ellos no quieren ver a Lily con Severus, no me lo han dicho, obviamente, pero lo intuyo por cómo se refieren a él. Así que si no me ayudas tú, no sé que pueda pasar, la parte que quiere a Lily es muy poderosa y no sé si pueda controlarme, si supieras cuantas ganas tengo de irla a buscar en este momento, de abrazarla, de….

-¡No! Eso no… pero… solo tendría que alejarte de ella ¿Cierto?

-Sí, es un trabajo arduo, tendrás que estar siguiéndome todo el tiempo, tal vez ir conmigo a los entrenamientos, y algunas horas en la sala común.

- ¿Todo el tiempo? ¿Y a qué hora se supone que haga mis deberes? ¿Que estudie? Y…

- Iremos un rato a la biblioteca todos los días, ¿Te parece bien?

-Pero…

-Anda Jos, es por el bien de todos.

Joselin dudaba ¿Esto sería por el bien de todos? ¿Acaso era una trampa? ¿James quería tanto a Lily para dejarla ser feliz con Severus? ¿Y si no?

-De acuerdo- Dijo de repente con una sonrisa en el rostro. Si era una trampa ella iba a averiguarla, a los enemigos hay que tenerlos cerca, pero si no, al menos tendría el mapa y ella y Jack serían los dueños del colegio. -¿Cuándo empezamos?

-Mañana a primera hora, ven por mí a la sala común, desayunaremos juntos.

-Bien.

-Y trata de poner una cara más alegre ¿quieres? Toma, esto te irá animando- dijo dándole el mapa-Ahora puedes irte y recuerda, mañana temprano.

-Como digas.

Joseline se alejó planeando la estrategia. Era cierto que a Severus le molestaba que James estuviera cerca de Lily, y si ella podía alejar esa molestia para su amigo, tal vez Severus la volviera a querer como antes, y Jack podía ayudarla a concretar el plan.

.-.-.-.–.-.-.-.–.-.-.-.-.-.–.-.-.-. .-.-.-.–.-.-.-.–.-.-.-.-.-.–.-.-.-. .-.-.-.–.-.-.-.–.-.-.-.-.-.–.-.-.-. .-.-.-.–.-.-.-.–.-.-.-.-.-.–.-.-.-.

-Creo que lo tomó muy bien –dijo Florence saliendo de su escondite. –Veo que puedes ser muy manipulador.

-Haré lo que sea para separar a Lily de Severus.

-¿Creen que hagamos lo correcto?- Preguntó Sarah tras ellos. –No me agrada la elección de Lily pero…

-Ya te lo dije, si se quieren nada los separará, pero si mi intuición es correcta, Lily terminará dándose cuenta que yo le gusto.

-Lo dudo –comentó Florence burlona.

.-.-.-.–.-.-.-.–.-.-.-.-.-.–.-.-.-. .-.-.-.–.-.-.-.–.-.-.-.-.-.–.-.-.-. .-.-.-.–.-.-.-.–.-.-.-.-.-.–.-.-.-. .-.-.-.–.-.-.-.–.-.-.-.-.-.–.-.-.-.

-¿Qué pasa Liliana? –preguntó Clara en el desayuno. Ambas estaban en una de las esquinas de la mesa de Gryffindor. Después del incidente de Navidad, Clara había decidido huir de las conglomeraciones para alejarse de los chismorreos y comentarios

-Es solo que…no sé, me parece raro ¿Ves a Potter? De nuevo está desayunando con "Ella".

–¿Y? –Clara sabía perfectamente a quién se refería, desde el incidente de Navidad Lily se había solidarizado con ella dirigiéndose a Joseline de esa manera, lo que no entendía era por qué, la pelirroja siempre la había defendido.

–Es que siempre tuve la idea de que a él no le caía bien y ahora con lo de Sirius pensé que se alejaría más de ella, no que se acercaría.

–Pues a lo mejor es su turno de ser seducido.

-¿Seducido?

–Pues eso es lo que dicen de ella, que todos van pasando por sus garras, Sirius, Remus, Snape... ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?

-¡Sí! Es solo que me atraganté con el jugo de calabaza.

-En serio Lily debes de dejar de comer de esa manera.

-¿Y de quién es la culpa? ¿No me haces apurarme para salir rápido de aquí y evitar los malos encuentros? Que de malos no veo ninguno, si Sirius ya aceptó sus sentimientos por ti, no veo la razón de que escapes de él.

-Él no aceptó nada, simplemente dijo mi nombre porque… pues porque aún está dolido por lo que hice y solo vio reflejado mi comportamiento en ella.

-¿Y por qué tendría presente tu desliz si no le importaras y gustaras? Es obvio, ya te dije lo que piensa James.

–Pues sí pero Sirius no me ha dicho nada y yo no voy a abrumarlo con preguntas, según Peter, aún está confundido, así que hasta que no haya tomado una decisión y haya aceptado que le gusto yo o que le sigue gustando ella, voy a darle su espacio.

-Ella le dejó muy claro que no lo quiere y por lo tanto, él terminará buscándote, así que lo mejor es que te vea y platique contigo antes de que alguien se aproveche de su situación. Yo misma escuché en el baño que cierta chica planea ser el consuelo de Sirius.

-No quiero presionarlo, si él…

-Eso dijiste antes y mira cómo terminó todo, tú tuviste un desliz y él sucumbió ante Ella.

– ¿Sabes? No tienes que tratarla diferente y dejar de ser su amiga por mi culpa, ya sé que siempre he dicho que la odio y que dudo muchas veces de su sinceridad pero, en cierta forma no ha hecho nada malo. Por lo que sé, ella nunca le dijo abiertamente a Sirius que le gustaba y no la creo lo suficientemente inteligente para haber enamorado a propósito a Sirius para después rechazarlo de esa manera ¿No? ¿Qué tendría en su contra? Nada, él siempre ha sido bueno con ella.

-Pues sí, eso es cierto. Ella no tenía ningún motivo para enamorarlo a propósito a menos…

-¿Qué?

-Debo ir a…debo irme.

-¿Espera Lily? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué dijiste eso? ¿Sabes de algo que…?

-No, es solo que me acordé que tengo que hacer algo, nos vemos después.

-¡Lily, espera!

-Guau, eso sí que es tener prisa. –le dijo Sarah sentándose frente a ella. -¿A dónde iba?

-No lo sé, solo dijo que tenía que hacer algo, pero que bueno que llegaste, así no tendré que quedarme sola.

-¿Cuándo dejarás de esconderte?

-Hasta que la gente deje de mirarme y burlarse de mí, es decir, hasta que salga de Howgarts y me mude a otra ciudad.

-¿Qué hay de la muchacha valiente qué no le importa lo que digan los demás? ¿Qué se enfrenta a la adversidad?

Clara dejó sus cubiertos y miró a su amiga.

-Yo podría seguir siéndolo si tan solo supiera a qué atenerme ¿Sabes?, Si él me dijera que me quiere o incluso si me dice que no quiere saber nada de mí, podría tomar una resolución y enfrentarme a todo, pero mientras…

-No creo que debas esperar a que él tome la decisión, he estado pensando mucho y creo que los hombres de verdad que son lentos para entender lo que quieren, y si una no les da el empujón, jamás se decidirán.

-¿Eso es lo que hiciste tú picarona?- Sarah se sonrojó –Te vi besando a Remus, ¿Ya son novios?

-No, ¿Ves por qué lo digo? Hemos estado más tiempo juntos, y de vez en cuando nos tomamos de la mano y besamos, o bueno yo lo beso, parece muy inseguro y jamás dice algo sobre nosotros.

-Bueno, también buscaste a la persona más apacible para enamorarte.

-Él no es apacible, él es tierno.

-Como digas, será mejor que me vaya retirando, Sirius no tardará en llegar.

-De verdad creo que en todo caso es él quien debería estar buscando la forma de evitarte para no causarte problemas.

-Ya déjalo. Nos vemos después.

-Bien, de acuerdo.

Sarah miró a su amiga irse, ¿Habría alguna forma de ayudarla? ¿Habría alguna manera de espantar la pasividad de Sirius y saber qué era lo que le pasaba?

-Hola Sarah- dijo inesperadamente el susodicho. Remus y Peter venían a su lado.

-Hola a todos, llegan justo en el momento indicado.

-¿Acabas de llegar?-preguntó Remus. – Una chica de sexto dijo que te había visto salir desde temprano.

-Sí, es que fui a ver a Jos… digo, tuve cosas que…

-Dilo, Joselin, no es que me vaya a poner a llorar solo con escuchar su nombre –le aclaró Sirius.

-¿Eso significa que ya no te interesa?- preguntó esperanzada.

-Eso significa que es una persona madura y que puede permanecer tranquila ante la adversidad. –respondió Peter. Al parecer era una frase que Sirius había repetido tantas veces que su amigo había tomado como ciertas.

-Maduro ¿Eh? Esas son buenas noticias.

-Sí, esa es mi nueva filosofía, lo que pasó, pasó, y no hay nada que hacer al respecto, además no puedo pasarme encerrado y deprimido los últimos meses de mi estancia en Hogwarts ¿Cierto?

-Cierto, y me alegro que tomes esa actitud, pero entonces dime ¿Por qué te sentaste lo más alejado de Joseline?

-¿Joseline? No sabía que estaba aquí- dijo mirando de un lado para el otro como si no la hubiera visto justo al entrar –Oh, mira, está con James. Iré a saludarla después, está muy concentrada en su desayuno y ya saben cómo es, no puedo ir a molestarla en este momento.- aclaró volviendo a su cereal.

Sarah rió, Sirius nunca sería lo suficientemente maduro para enfrentar sus errores, sin embargo, el chico tenía razón en no molestar a Joseline mientras desayunaba, pues no había pasado ni un minuto cuando la chica gritó.

-¡Déjame comer en paz Potter! Ya eres grande, así que contrólate por unos minutos y dejarme tranquila.

James, que estaba de pie se había vuelto a sentar sin pronunciar una palabra, eso sí, con la cara roja. Algunos que lo vieron juraron que era por frustración, pero otros apostaron a que era de vergüenza.

Joseline, después de mirarlo con rabia, volvió como si nada a su desayuno. Ya se estaba cansando de su trabajo y eso que solo llevaba tres días tras de James. Cuando aceptó el encargo nunca pensó que sería tan agotador mantenerlo alejado de Lily, incluso podía jurar que Potter buscaba a la pelirroja con más frecuencia de lo que ella había visto antes.

–No tenías por qué gritar- le dijo James en voz baja. –Yo solo dije que nos fuéramos de una vez para evitar encontrarnos con Lily una vez que ella llegara, eso es todo, si no quieres ayudarme…

–No soy tonta James, yo noté que la viste cuando entramos, y noté cuando viste su ausencia. Lo que quieres es ir tras ella, y si mi trabajo es lo opuesto, entonces quedémonos aquí. ¡Mira! hay mucha comida, así que entretente.

–Bien, no era por Lily sino por Sirius, ¿qué no viste que acaba de llegar? ¿No crees que él disfrutará mejor su desayuno si no te ve?

–¿Él te dijo que todavía no quiere verme?

–Sí, por supuesto, el llegó tarde porque le dije que tu ya no estarías para ese momento, él no desea verte, tú le rompiste su corazón –le dijo James arrepintiéndose casi en el mismo instante al ver que unas lágrimas salían de los ojos de Jos. Eso no estaba bien, herirla solo para poder ir tras Lily.

Porque tenía que aceptarlo, Sirius no era la razón por la que quería salir ¿Pero quién se creía Joseline para humillarlo en el Gran Comedor? Con lo que dijo, todo el mundo estaría sacando sus conclusiones, ¿Qué pensaría Lily si lo supiera? De nuevo Lily, ¿Qué tenía ella para obsesionarlo de esa manera?

De acuerdo con sus cálculos su plan ya estaba funcionando, ya había llamado la atención de la pelirroja en los días anteriores, podía notar cómo los veía preguntándose por qué cada vez que él la saludaba o platicaban, Joseline llegaba corriendo y lo alejaba de ella sin dar explicaciones.

–Lo siento Joseline, yo no quería, no es cierto, es verdad lo que dijiste, yo solo quería ir a buscar a Lily.

–Lo sé, pero… Sirius….aunque ¿Sabes qué? –dijo cambiando su tono –Yo tampoco quiero saber de él, Sirius dijo cosas muy feas de Severus y eso yo jamás se lo perdonaré.

–Él solo estaba preocupado por tu seguridad, hay muchos rumores sobre Snape que no son muy favorables.

–Él es bueno James, no importa lo que digan los demás, yo lo sé. Él es la persona mas buena del mundo, es huraño y no le gusta que lo abrace, pero él me ayudó, él me cuidó y me cuida.

–Pero…

–Yo no sabría lo que es tener amigos y ser feliz si él no existiera.

James se cruzó de brazos incómodo, si eso era cierto y Lily lo sabía, tal vez sería más difícil separarlos.

–¿Qué haces aquí Lily? –le preguntó Severus al encontrarla cerca de las mazmorras- No deberías andar sola por aquí.

–Soy prefecta, no creo que nadie sospeche nada si eso te preocupa.

–No, solo que sabes que los gryffindor no son muy bienvenidos por estos rumbos.

–Solo quería hablar contigo.

–Bien, vayamos a otro lado.

–No, es solo una pregunta rápida.

–Dime.

Lily dudó, la pregunta que quería hacerle sonaba más tonta entre más lo pensaba, además probablemente el solo decírselo haría que se enojara, ¿Y quién no? Si alguien pensara así de ella la haría sentir fatal.

–¿Qué ocurre Lily? ¿Todo bien?

–Sí, es solo que…– ¿Y ahora qué le decía? ¿Cómo pudo siquiera pensar eso de su novio? No, era una persona terrible, aunque también sabía de la antipatía de Severus por Black y Potter, pero preguntarle: _¿Tú mandaste a Joseline a enamorar a Sirius para jugarle una mala broma y ahora estás haciendo lo mismo con James? , _no era nada digno de ella. No, Severus no había podido caer en algo tan bajo pero, ¿Por qué cuando Clara preguntó las razones que Joseline tendría para enamorar a Sirirus y después romperle su corazón, ella pensó inmediatamente en él? ¿Desconfiaba de su novio? –Solo quería preguntarte si podemos vernos esta tarde, no hemos tenido tanto tiempo juntos esta semana ¿No crees?

–De acuerdo, nos veremos donde siempre a las 6 ¿Te parece bien?

–Sí, perfecto. Al menos tendremos una hora para estar juntos. A las 7 quedé con las chicas.

–Bien, ahora adelántate, no queremos que nos descubran juntos.

–Sí, ¿Por qué habríamos de querer eso no? Nos vemos al rato. –Lily se alejó pensando que era muy fácil desconfiar de él ¿Por qué insistía en que nadie supiera lo suyo? Sí, sería una gran impresión para todos sus amigos, de ambos lados, pero eso no debería importar, y es que a veces su negativa la hacía pensar que Severus solo quería jugar con ella y burlarse, pero él nunca ha hecho nada malo, además ¿Quién se tomaría tantas molestias para herir a alguien? Debería haber otra razón ¿Qué podría ser?

Llegando a la clase de transformaciones se encontró con James esperando afuera.

–Hola Lily, justo estaba pensando en ti, no te vi en el desayuno.

–Debió ser porque estabas muy ocupado con Joseline.

–Sí, ella es muy graciosa, muy agradable, no sé por qué no me había dado cuenta antes.

–Espero que Sirius no se sienta mal por tu nuevo descubrimiento.

–No, para nada.

–¿Y en dónde está ahora? Últimamente la he visto siempre a tu lado.

–Está con Severus.

–¿Con Severus? Eso no es posible, acabo de verlo hace unos momentos y estaba solo.

–Pues ella me dijo que iba a buscarlo para darle los buenos días, así que yo supuse que estaría con él.

–Claro.

Todos los alumnos entraron puntuales a la clase, todos menos uno que llegó diez minutos tarde.

–¿Se puede saber por qué la impuntualidad Sr. Snape? –Preguntó McGonagall.

–Lo siento profesora, tuve un percance. No volverá a pasar.

–Eso espero, pase a su lugar. Cinco puntos menos.

Lily lo observó desde lejos, ¿Por qué sonreía cuando le acababan de quitar puntos? ¿Habría estado con Joseline? ¿Qué tipo de buenos días le habría dado? No, no empieces a pensar tonterías Lily, él seguro tardó porque fue a tomar algo al Gran Comedor antes de que comenzara la clase, y el Gran Comedor está muy lejos. Sí, eso debió pasar.

La pelirroja no pudo concentrarse durante las dos horas de lección, cuando salió apenas había podido hacer pasable la transformación de animales en objetos de metal y después en madera. Estaba esperando a que Severus saliera para preguntarle por su retraso, sin embargo Joseline llegó quien sabe de dónde y antes de darse cuenta ya estaba sobre su chico.

–¿Entonces ya lo pensaste mejor? ¿Puedo ir?

–No, ya te lo dije hace rato. No puedes ir.

–¿Pero en qué te perjudica que te ayude otro día?

–Me perjudica porque yo ya contaba contigo para el sábado, mejor dime que no quieres ayudarme y damos esto por terminado.

–Pero es que sí quiero ayudarte.

–Bien, entonces necesito la ayuda el sábado, así que dile adiós a Hogsmeade.

–Pero…

Lily ya no pudo terminar de escuchar los alegatos de Joseline porque James le hablaba.

–De verdad que creo que harían una buena pareja, Jos siendo como es podría quitarle lo amargado a Snape.

–¿Pudiste realizar la transformación? –preguntó cambiando abruptamente la conversación– a mi me costó un poco hacerla.

–Pues la verdad que no me costó tanto, claro que no fue perfecta, al final al regresar a la normalidad a mi ratón se le cayó una oreja que todavía tenía virutas de madera y…

James se calló al ver que Joseline se acercaba a ellos.

–¿Y bien? ¿Podrás ir conmigo a Hogsmeade el sábado? –le preguntó.

–No. Tengo que cumplir mi palabra.

–¿Y por qué tienes que hacer tú su trabajo? ¿Él si va a ir a divertirse y tú te vas a quedar haciendo sus deberes?

–El tampoco va a ir. Además no haré todos sus deberes, yo solo… Ah hola Lily.

–Hola.

–Será mejor que nos vayamos James, estoy harta de todo y si se te ocurre…

–Ya voy, cálmate, yo no soy quien te prohíbe salir. Nos vemos Lily.

–Nos vemos.

La pelirroja los miró alejarse sintiéndose sola, por lo que veía era el turno de James de ir tras Joseline, ¿Pues qué tanto tenía ella para gustarle a los chicos? ¿Y Severus? ¿Pasaría el fin de semana con Jos? ¿Qué trabajo le había encargado? ¿Por qué no se lo pedía a ella? Por muy lista que Joseline fuera ella también podía serlo.

…

-Hola –dijo Severus al entrar. – Sí que eres bastante puntual.

–Cuando me conviene lo soy –dijo Lily acercándosele para abrazarlo y depositar un beso en sus labios. –Ya tenía ganas de verte.

–Yo también.

Ambos se sentaron en un rincón, uno al lado del otro, simplemente abrazados.

–¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal tus clases? Noté que en transformaciones no te iba tan bien. –dijo Severus.

–Solo estaba un poco distraída –comentó sintiendo un nudo en el estómago, la clase le recordaba a Joseline y los celos se apoderaban nuevamente de ella. –Yo noté que tardaste en llegar, ¿Fue por Jos? –Debía de saber qué había pasado.

Severus rió.

–Sí.

–¿Acaso algo que ver con la salida a Hogsmeade?

–Pues sí, la muy tonta estaba molestándome porque quería salir este fin de semana, cuando le dije que no, se puso muy insistente, no me dejaba pasar, así que tuve que lanzarle un hechizo de piernas de gelatina.

–¿Le lanzaste un hechizo? –preguntó la pelirroja divertida. Si a Severus le interesara no le lanzaría hechizos ¿o si?

–Sí, fue muy gracioso verla, pero a pesar de ello se aferró a mi capa y tardé en deshacerme de ella. De ahí que llegara tarde.

–Ya veo, y ya entiendo por qué llegaste riendo.

–Hubieras hecho lo mismo si la hubieras visto.

–Supongo… va a sonar raro esto pero ¿Por qué tiene que pedirte permiso para salir a Hogsmeade? No es que seas su tutor o algo así.

–Ella había acordado hacer un trabajo para mí, así que lo que quería era que cambiara la fecha en que debía hacerlo.

–¿Y por qué no la cambias? Yo podría ayudarte si quieres y así podremos pasar más tiempo juntos.

De repente el ambiente cambió, Severus se puso serio. ¿Qué le pasaba? Primero reía y ahora…

–¿Acaso prefieres estar con Joseline trabajando que conmigo?

-¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no!

–¿Entonces? ¿Por qué te pones así? Ni que ofrecerte mi ayuda fuera lo peor que te hubiera pasado.

–Por supuesto que no, es solo que yo no iba a estar con Joseline haciendo el trabajo. Yo lo que quería era dedicarme completamente este fin semana a estudiar para los EXTASIS, estoy muy atrasado.

–Ahh, entonces podemos estudiar juntos, yo también….

–No –Lily lo miró extrañada ¿No? Se preguntó - no es que no quiera estar contigo –prosiguió ante la interrogación de la pelirroja -pero siento que me distraería mucho, por qué no mejor estudiamos por separado y después, más en la noche si quieres, nos vemos, antes me sería imposible, ya tenía programado mi horario de estudio.

–Bien, entiendo, supongo que tienes razón, juntos nos distraeríamos un poco. – Hubo unos segundos de silencio -De acuerdo, veámonos un rato más en la noche, que te parece si hacemos un picnic nocturno, con tanto trabajo no hemos tenido casi tiempo y cuando nos vemos…

–Me parece una gran idea –dijo dejando entrever una sonrisa.

–Bien, pero hagamos una promesa, ese día evitaremos a toda costa las peleas y reclamos y lo que sea que pueda hacernos pasar un mal rato ¿De acuerdo?

-Perfecto.

* * *

Holas espero que disfruten el capi. SALUDOS


	41. No quiero más mentiras

Hola a todos, les presento el nuevo capi, saludos.

* * *

**No quiero mas mentiras**

Josephine bostezaba por cuarta vez en esa hora, desde la mañana había estado investigando para la tarea de pociones de Severus. Tenía que hacer una monografía completa de las plantas utilizadas en cada una de las pociones realizadas a lo largo del curso, en donde incluyera su morfología, fisiología, ubicación geográfica, propiedades y usos, enlistando todas las pociones que podrían realizarse con ellas, así como una imagen de esta. No era muy buena dibujando, así que de vez en cuando calcaba la imagen de algún libro.

A su parecer, aunque la tarea era agotadora, tenía el propósito de que los alumnos memorizaran los usos de las plantas, claro que para Severus era una pérdida de tiempo porque según él ya las conocía, de ahí que hubiera encargado a Josephine la tarea de realizar ese proyecto.

Después de comer con Jack en el Gran Comedor y de rechazar su oferta de investigar el castillo con el nuevo mapa del merodeador, hacia las cinco de la tarde Josephine estaba completamente dormida sobre los papeles…

El sonido de la puerta la despertó ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Quién podía tocar de esa manera? Un momento, no era la puerta de entrada, sino la verde. Sevsev se erizó y se puso delante de ella al momento que tomaba la perilla para abrir.

–¿Joseline estás ahí? –escuchó que decía una voz extraña. –Sí estás ahí abre, es algo urgente.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó temblorosa.

-Soy Mauricio Sinclair, vengo de parte de Severus buscando a Joseline.

¿A Joseline? La chica entro al baño a convertirse en su otro yo y salió corriendo a abrir la puerta, y lo hizo justo a tiempo pues el chico hacía el ademán de irse.

–¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué pasó con Severus? ¿Quién eres?- le preguntó a un muchacho rubio, alto, de último año. Jos lo había visto en la mesa de Ravenclaw.

–No hay mucho tiempo, ¿puedo pasar?

La chica asintió.

–Él está herido, no está tan grave, pero otros si lo están.

–¿Herido? ¿Por qué? Él estaba estudiando en la biblioteca, ¿Quién podría…?

–Te lo explicaré luego, ahora necesito que realices esta poción –dijo alargando un pedazo de pergamino – Severus dijo que solo tú eras de confianza y que podrías hacerlo.

–¿Dónde está él? ¿Por qué no puede hacerla?

–Él está en Hogsmeade, y no puede trasladarse hasta aquí, así que si no logramos que él y los demás salgan de ahí y regresen a la escuela antes del anochecer, se los llevarán a Azkaban.

–Pero ¿por qué?, ¿Quiénes?

–Aurores por supuesto. Ahora ¿podrías mirar la poción y decirme si puedes hacerla?

Su cabeza daba miles de vueltas. Todo eso no tenía sentido ¿Por qué aurores los llevaría a Azkaban? ¿Por qué Severus fue atacado? ¿Quién lo atacó? ¿Por qué estaba en Hogsmeade si dijo que iba a estar en la biblioteca? ¿Aurores? Ellos jamás se llevarían a un estudiante inocente que además fue atacado, porque Severus era inocente, de eso estaba segura, o a caso...

–¿Ahora comprendes? Él dijo que lo sabías, que eras de confiar, y que harías esta poción. Ya fueron por el equipo de Severus para realizarla, ya no debe tardar.

Como por arte de magia llamaron de nuevo a la puerta verde. Mauricio abrió sin preguntar si más gente podía pasar y una mujer entró, ella era de Slytherin, un año menor que Severus.

–¿Y bien? ¿Va a poder hacerla?- preguntó la mujer morena dejando en la mesa una caja con un caldero y el botiquín de Severus.

–Aún no sale del shock, sabía que no era buena idea venir a preguntarle, mírala, parece como si no supiera nada de nada. –Contestó el chico.

–Severus confía en ella, debe saber hacerla, él no nos traicionaría.

Josephine los miró perpleja y después miró el pergamino que el chico le había entregado con las instrucciones para la poción. Todo iba aclarándose, Severus había salido del castillo y había ido a hacer alguna estúpida misión de los mortífagos, pero ¿por qué? Él no era malo ¿Por qué seguía inmiscuido con esas personas? Y ahí lo habían herido, ¿Qué tan mal estaba? Lo suficiente para no poder regresar al castillo, y ahora quería que ella hiciera la poción para salvarlo, y salvar a los demás de ir a Azkaban. Joseline suspiró, aunque de ninguna manera aprobaba que siguiera siendo uno de ellos, no podía permitir que se lo llevaran a la cárcel, o que algo malo le pasara si no sanaban sus lesiones. Revisó detenidamente el pergamino. Era una poción para cerrar heridas causadas por maldiciones.

–La haré –dijo de repente. Sacó todas las cosas que había traído la chica y empezó a ordenar los ingredientes. –Falta la corteza de un árbol, _Amphipterygium adstringens_, le dicen cuachalalatl, aquí no crece pero el profesor Slughorm debe de tener, pueden ir y decirle que es para terminar las monografías de su clase, digan que necesitan un ejemplar para dibujarlo o algo así.

–Bien, yo iré- dijo Mauricio –Yo también tenía que hacer ese trabajo.

–De acuerdo.

EL joven se fue.

–¿Necesitas ayuda? –preguntó la chica cuando se quedaron solas.

–Voy a necesitar tu varita.

–¿Qué clase de bruja eres que no tienes tu varita?

–Una a la que su padre se la confiscó por huir de casa.

–¿Huir de casa? ¿Por qué?

–En otro momento te contaré, ahora debemos empezar a calentar el agua, la poción tarda en hacerse dos horas.

–Lo sé. No soy tonta. Ten.

Joseline cogió la varita y prendió un pequeño fuego y puso el caldero encima. Sacó agua destilada de las botellas de Severus y empezó a hervirla, solo un primer hervor y después debería ir empezando a verter los ingredientes, ojala el chico no tardara, si algo salía mal…

Mauricio llegó justo a tiempo para verter la corteza. Después de varios movimientos con la varita, la poción tuvo que estar media hora más calentándose a fuego lento. El último paso fue agregar de nuevo más corteza, y entonces se podría retirar del fuego pasados diez minutos.

–No parece tan complicada después de todo- dijo el chico. –Yo hubiera podido hacerla sin necesidad de involucrarla.

–No lo creo, en la última reunión no pudiste ni preparar bien ese veneno. La rata sobrevivió.

–Era porque me sentía enfermo.

–¿Qué pasó exactamente? –preguntó Jos alejándose un poco del caldero y poniendo la alarma con la varita de la chica, que se había identificado con el nombre de Marcela. –Creo que debo saberlo.

–El que seas su amante no te permite saber detalles, así que confórmate con saber que los aurores nos atraparon, nos lanzaron un par de maldiciones, que logramos llegar a Hogsmeade y de ahí pocos pudieron moverse debido a las lesiones.

–¿Y Severus? ¿Qué clase de heridas tiene?

– Algunas profundas en sus piernas, ningún hechizo pudo detener el sangrado, así que tuvimos que hacerle unos torniquetes.

–Tal vez deberíamos llevarles algo para el dolor ¿No? –preguntó la chica –Creo que vi unas pociones en el baúl de Snape.

–Bien, ve por ellas, esto ya no debe tardar, te veremos fuera del colegio.

–De acuerdo, ahí los espero.

* * *

Mauricio y Joselin vertieron la poción de color verde transparente en varias botellitas más pequeñas. En teoría, la poción estaba perfecta, solo necesitaban que en realidad funcionara. Caminaron hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts, hacía frío y casi eran las 7:30 de la noche, estaba obscureciendo. Según tenía entendido, las puertas del Colegio se cerraban a las 10 pm, así que tenían el suficiente tiempo para regresar, sin embargo, si los aurores hallaban el rastro antes, probablemente estarían perdidos.

–¿Sabes aparecerte? –le preguntó el muchacho cuando estuvieron casi fuera del castillo, Marcela ya los esperaba–Llegaremos más rápido de esa manera.

–No, aún soy menor de edad.

–Bien, te llevaré conmigo.

–Pero ¿No es peligroso? ¿Tú tienes tu licencia?

–Por supuesto, y no, no es peligroso, solo no me sueltes.

–De acuerdo.

Después de estar mareada como por cinco minutos, Joseline se recuperaba mientras caminaba por las calles de Hogsmeade. Mauricio y Marcela la guiaron por un par de calles hasta lo que parecía un hotel. En la parte de abajo había un pequeño restaurante bar mientras en los pisos de arriba se encontraban las habitaciones.

–Este lugar pertenece al padre de uno de nosotros, así que no hay problema con que subamos directamente.

Las escaleras los llevaron a varias hileras de habitaciones, subieron hasta el segundo piso donde al final del pasillo, Mauricio sacó su varita y dibujó unos jeroglíficos en la puerta con ésta, a los dos segundos la puerta se abrió.

El lugar tan pequeño estaba lleno de unas quince personas, algunas sentadas en el suelo, otras recargadas en la pared gimoteando, unos más vigilando la ventana y en la cama había un hombre totalmente acostado, uno más en una silla aledaña y al fondo Severus estaba sobre un sofá, con los pies hacia arriba sostenidos con magia. Sin importarle los demás, Jos corrió hacia él.

–¿Estás bien Severus? ¿Qué te pasó?

El muchacho estaba pálido, al parecer había perdido sangre y sus piernas estaban cubiertas de varios trapos que se impregnaban con sangre.

–¿Hiciste la poción?

–Sí, aquí la traigo.-La chica sacó una botella y se la dio a Severus. -¿Está bien verdad?

–Probémoslo.

-Un momento, ¿Podemos confiar en ella? –Joseline se giró y vio a Avery, estaba en el suelo tomándose del brazo, al parecer también había sido herido por las maldiciones. –Lo único que la he visto hacer es ponerse a chillar como una mocosa. Además no parece ser de nuestro bando, ¿Qué tal si hizo mal la poción y nos entrega a los aurores?

–Ella jamás nos traicionaría, es de sangre limpia. Además ella es mucho mejor que ustedes haciendo pociones, dámela Jos.

La chica abrió la botella y deseando no defraudar a Severus le dio a tomar la poción. Severus cerró los ojos cuando dio el primer trago haciendo una mueca de dolor.

-¿Estás bien?

–Sí, ayúdame a retirarme las vendas –Jos así lo hizo y ante las miradas de todos, a pesar de las costras de sangre que tenía en sus piernas, sus heridas habían cicatrizado.

–Esta poción cerrará las lesiones de afuera hacia adentro, así que no fuercen mucho la herida, fácilmente podrá abrirse. En el castillo prepararé más para ustedes. Jos, dales a los demás.

La muchacha así lo hizo, Mauricio y Marcela la ayudaron. Podía reconocer a algunos del Colegio, estaba Regulus Black entre ellos, aunque parecía que estaba a punto de desmayarse por la pérdida de sangre.

- ¿Por qué no me siento diferente Severus? –de nuevo era Avery –Y mira, Lucius no ha despertado.

Joselin se fijó por primera vez en el hombre que estaba sobre la cama, al cual Avery señalaba. Era Lucius Malfoy y a lado de él, sí, ya la había visto antes, era la hermana de Bellatrix, ¿Cómo se llamaba?

–Avery tiene razón –dijo un muchacho de pecas cuya cabeza estaba vendada. –Aún me duele todo.

–Nosotros trajimos algunas pociones de tu baúl Severus – dijo Marcela –Decían "dolor" así que…

-Ni se les ocurra tomarlas, son para infringir dolor, no para aliviarlo. Si supieran algo de pociones se habrían dado cuenta. Dáselas a Jos. –La chica decepcionada entregó las botellas a Joseline -Ahora lo mejor será que los que estén menos lastimados vayan saliendo poco a poco, así podremos…

–¿Y quién te hizo jefe de la operación? –preguntó el muchacho de pecas. –Yo no estoy dispuesto a escuchar órdenes tuyas, por tu culpa…

–Sí, por mi culpa estás vivo idiota, yo te habría dejado en la Villa, pero presentí que eras tan quejumbroso y tan débil, que nos descubrirías a todos.

–Eso es cierto–comentó Marcela, –no parabas de gimotear.

–Aún así, no sé por qué Severus tiene que mandarnos.

–Tal vez porque fue al único que se le ocurrió mandar a hacer la poción para curar las heridas de todos–dijo la hermana de Bellatrix.

–Te doy la razón Narcisa –está vez quién habló lo hizo muy despacio, como si le costara respirar, era Regulus Black. –Hagamos lo que dice Severus, entre menos gente esté aquí mejor.

Hubo miradas tensas, y comentarios mordaces, pero al final se aceptó la propuesta y de dos en dos fueron saliendo de la habitación después de que Mauricio, otro chico rubio y Marcela, limpiaran de cada uno de los presentes los restos de sangre.

Para cuando solo quedaban Lucius, Narcisa, Regulus Black, Avery, Mauricio, Severus y Joseline ya eran las 9 de la noche. El primero aún no despertaba.

–Será mejor que empecemos el regreso al Castillo-comentó Regulus, –siento que tardaré mucho en llegar.

–Yo te acompañaré solo una parte del camino –dijo Mauricio – después Avery puede ir contigo, de otra forma al vernos juntos podrían sospechar.

Regulus asintió. Jos miró cómo al chico le costaba levantarse aún con la ayuda de Mauricio.

–Nosotros seremos los siguientes Jos- le dijo Severus cuando los tres chicos se fueron– Tendrás que ayudarme a caminar, puedes ayudarte con mi varita, soy muy pesado para ti.

La chica asintió. Severus ahogó un gemido de dolor al ponerse en pie.

–¿Qué crees que debamos hacer nosotros Severus? –preguntó Narcisa, se veía asustada.

–Ya que Lucius aún no despierta, creo que deben quedarse aquí, si viene alguien finge que estás en tu luna de miel o algo así, mientras tanto te aconsejo que limpies todo lo que pueda inculparlos.

-Bien, gracias.

–Te mandaré más poción en la mañana.

–Sí, gracias.

Severus y Joselin emprendieron el regreso al castillo, el muchacho hacía caras de dolor cada vez que daba un paso. Jos no quería imaginarse cómo se sentía su amigo.

–Tal vez debimos pedirle a alguien que nos acompañara, entre los dos podríamos cargarte.

–No, no quiero deberle nada a nadie. Pensarán que soy débil. Sigamos.

El martirio que sufrió Severus al llegar al castillo fue comprobado por Joseline cuando al traspasar las puertas del colegio se dejó caer al suelo, desmayado. Justo en ese momento sonaron un par de campanas y el Colegio quedó sellado.

–¡Adolescentes! –gritó Filch desde la puerta –Siempre llegan borrachos. –El vigilante de Hogwarts los miró con repulsión. –Solo tienen hasta las diez y media para que pueda ir tras ustedes, así que les recomendaría apurarse a ir a sus salas comunes.

–Eso es raro –dijo una voz conocida cuando el celador se alejó–Pensé que iba a intentar castigarlos por el estado inconveniente de Severus, pero supongo que solo puede hacerlo si la falta se comete en el colegio.

–¿Qué haces aquí Jack? –preguntó Jos.

–Esperándote por supuesto. Te vi salir del Colegio con dos personas extrañas –le dijo enseñándole el mapa del merodeador–, quise ir a buscarte pero obviamente Filch no me dejó salir así que…¿Y ahora? ¿Qué le pasó a Severus?

–Exactamente no sé, pero ya que estás aquí ayúdame a llevarlo a mi cuarto ¿Quieres?

-Sí, claro.

Severus lucía pálido y al parecer algunas heridas se habían abierto porque su capa empezaba a verse con sangre.

–Un momento –dijo Joseline entrado al castillo – ¿Por qué me esperabas a mí? Josephine…

–¿Qué clase de detective crees que sería si no hubiera descubierto tu doble personalidad desde hace tiempo?

– Oh, ya veo. ¿Desde cuándo?

–Desde que te invité a formar parte de mi club, era necesario saber todo sobre los integrantes del grupo.

-Ah

La caminata hasta la habitación de Joseline fue lenta, y Severus no ponía mucho de su parte. Jack se las arregló para llevarlo medio flotando.

–¿Puedes hacer algo más para ayudarlo? –preguntó el muchacho cuando ya estuvieron dentro del cuarto.- Eres muy buena en pociones.

–No lo sé, solo me dieron este pedazo de pergamino para hacer la poción, y aquí no viene las reacciones que pueda tener con otras pociones.

–Que mal. Yo sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero… ¿Él es uno de ellos verdad?

–¿De qué?

–Un mortífago.

–Por supuesto que no. Él es…

–Yo lo sospeché hace par de meses, pero no creí que fuera verdad, él puede ser un ogro, pero de eso a matar a gente inocente…

–Él solo está desubicado, eso es todo, pero él no nos haría daño Jack, de eso estoy segura.

–Si tu lo dices… por cierto, esto se le cayó a Severus allá abajo –dijo entregándole un trozo de pergamino. –Supongo que la querrá de vuelta, es una carta de amor.

–¿Cómo lo sabes? Está doblada.

–Soy un detective Jos, es mi trabajo saber todo.

La chica sonrió, y desdobló el pergamino para ver si su a migo estaba en lo correcto, la carta estaba firmada con una L.E en manuscrita y le pedía a Severus que se vieran esa noche a las 9:30 para su picnic nocturno.

Pues sí, Jack tenía razón, así que Jos decidió que quería ser como su amigo y saberlo todo pero…

–¿Podrías quedarte un momento con Severus? Voy a avisarle a Lily que Severus está enfermo y que no podrá ir a su cita.

–¿Qué? No creo que debas hacerlo.

–¿Por qué no?

–Porque ya oiste lo que dijo Filch, te va a atrapar y…

–No si me prestas el mapa del merodeador, aunque creo que debo usarlo de todos modos para encontrar a Lily.

-De verdad que creo que no debes ir, ya Severus le explicará después lo que pasó, o mas bien le dará su versión de lo que pasó.

–Pero Lily lo ha de estar esperando y se va a enojar que no le avisen que Severus no va a poder ir, yo la escuché cuando dijo que lo que más le enojaba era que no le avisaran sobre los cambios de planes.

–Sí, pero se refería a que Severus le avisara, no a que tú le avisaras.

–Pero eso no importa, ella sabe que yo soy la extensión del brazo derecho de Severus así que…

–No, ella piensa que tú estás realmente enamorada de él. Yo sé que lo dijiste para librarte de Sirius… sí, sé todo lo que ha pasado con ellos, y por lo tanto sé lo que piensan los demás del asunto.

–Pues razón de más para ir, debo aclararle que no es cierto.

–Jos, mejor quédate, Severus sabrá como encontentarla, ya verás.

–No, ya verás que es mejor que yo vaya, así que cuida a Severus por mí, no tardo.

Joseline salió de la habitación con el mapa bajo la túnica, su amigo Jack no sabía nada de las relaciones entre los adolescentes, yendo con Lily iba a evitar una confrontación mayor entre Severus y la pelirroja.

* * *

Por más que lo pensara, Lily no podía entender por qué Severus no había ido a su cita, llevaba treinta y cinco minutos de retraso, ¿debía esperarlo todavía? Por una parte quería irse, ¿Quién en su sano juicio esperaría tanto tiempo por alguien? Y por otra parte quería saber el por qué del retraso, ¿Le habría pasado algo? ¿Como aquella vez que se le había caído un librero encima?, ¿O solamente estaría tan concentrado en el estudio que no se había dado cuenta de la hora? Aunque si era esto último en verdad que se enojaría, ¿Qué no era lo suficientemente importante su cita para que estuviera al pendiente del tiempo?

Lily se cruzó de brazos, y después, frustrada, se levantó de la mesa improvisada que había arreglado con una variedad de alimentos encima, y se dirigió a la ventana. Al menos el día no había sido una pérdida de tiempo, por la mañana había salido con sus amigas a Hogsmeade, lo malo es que había rechazado quedarse más tiempo en la tarde por venir a preparar el maldito picnic que ahora no servía de nada si…

Lily divisó a un par de personas que se acercaban al castillo, al parecer venían sosteniendo a… un momento, ¿Era Severus?

La pelirroja conjuró un par de binoculares y lo distinguió, a lado de él se encontraba Joseline que parecía sostenerlo y al otro lado un chico pequeño, el amigo de Josephine. Pero ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué parecía que lo estaban cargando? Lily ya no pudo ver más cuando traspasaron la puerta del Castillo.

No, algo había pasado pero ¿Qué?, A lo mejor Joseline había salido sin el permiso de Severus y él fue a buscarla y… ¿Pero por qué...? ¿Lo habían golpeado? ¿Se había emborrachado? ¿Y ese chico? O tal vez Joseline…¿Y si le hizo algo para que no fuera con ella a su cita? ¿A lo mejor y sí estaba enamorada de Severus? A lo mejor y…. No, no debía de pesar en tonterías, debía de mantenerse tranquila y esperar a que Severus le diera una explicación, atormentarse de esa manera no le serviría de nada pero, ¿Severus llegaría? ¿Y si no?

Bien, le daría quince minutos más, si no llegaba lo iba a ir a buscar a pedirle un par de explicaciones, no le importaba si se enteraba medio castillo.

Los minutos pasaron más lentos de lo usual, ¿Por qué siempre pasaba eso? ¿Era una conspiración del cosmos?

De repente se escuchó la puerta de entrada. ¡Al fin había llegado! Lily se acercó lista para decirle lo que se merecía por hacerla esperar tanto tiempo cuando la vio: Joseline estaba parada frente a la puerta girando su cabeza hacia todos lados. El enojo que Lily había sentido se incrementó en un doscientos por ciento.

–¡Aquí estás! –le dijo Joseline – Por un momento pensé que…

–¿Qué haces aquí?

–Oh yo… yo solo vine a decirte que Severus no podrá venir porque está un poco enfermo, él…

–¿Un poco enfermo?

–Sí, no creo que sea grave pero no puede levantarse de la cama así que vine a avisarte que…

–¿No puede levantarse? Eso sí que es raro porque entonces quisiera saber ¿Qué hacía él hace rato entrando al Castillo?

–¿Lo…lo viste entrar?

–Los vi entrar. Y eso está muy raro porque él me dijo que no iba a salir del Castillo.

–Pues…no sé, tal vez deberías preguntarle a él por qué fue a Hogsmeade.

–¿A Hogsmeade? ¿Qué hacia él ahí?

–Te digo que es mejor que se lo preguntes a él, yo creo que he cumplido con avisarte así que…

–No, tú no te vas hasta que me contestes. ¿Qué hacia él en Hosgmeade?

–Te digo que no lo sé.

–¿Y por qué entraste con él? ¿Qué no estuvieron juntos?

–¡No!, es que él me pidió que fuera por él porque se sintió mal y…

– ¿Y por qué te lo habría de pedir a ti y no a mí que soy su novia eh?

–Pues… no sé, yo…

–Claro que lo sabes, ¡Dímelo!

–Te digo que no sé nada.

–Bien, iré a hablar con él.

–No puedes.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque está inconsciente.

-¿Cómo puede estar inconsciente si te mandó a decir que no iba a venir?

–Es que él no me dijo que viniera, yo vi tu carta y como una vez dijiste que te molestaba que te hicieran esperar sin avisarte pues me decidí a venir…

–¿Leíste mi carta?

–Solo porque se le cayó a Severus y…

–¿Con qué derecho te crees para leer correspondencia ajena?

–Yo solo…

–¿Qué, Severus te enseña las cartas que le envío? ¡Mira! ¿Es que todo esto es un juego? ¿Soy su diversión? ¿Ya se rieron suficiente de mí?

–¿Qué? No, no no, él no me deja leer tus cartas.

–Así que le has pedido que te las enseñe.

–Pues no, es que…

–¿Quieres saber sobre tu competencia?

–¿Competencia?

–La verdad que no sé por qué tanta insistencia en que Severus y yo estuviéramos juntos si a ti te interesaba él.

–Yo…

–¿O es que te diste cuenta de que te gustaba cuando lo viste conmigo?

–No, claro que no.

–Pues eso fue lo que gritaste a todo el mundo.

–Yo solo dije que me gustaba porque Remus me dijo que era lo mejor.

– ¿Remus? ¡Qué tiene que ver con esto? ¿Acaso estás liada con él pero para que Sirius no sospechara que mentiste?

–Sí, no, no, no estoy liada con alguien, con nadie. Estás revolviendo las cosas. Mira, mañana Severus te explicará todas tus dudas, lo juro.

–¿Mañana? ¿Acaso tú y él se pondrán de acuerdo está noche para ver que mentira me van a contar?

Joseline se quedó callada.

–Así que es cierto, van a mentirme. Bien, pues dile a Severus que no quiero escucharlo, y que ni se le ocurra acercarse a mí o interponerse en mi camino. Dile que hemos terminado.

–No Lily espera, no puedes hacerle esto, él te quiere.

–Si me quiere ¿Por qué debería ponerse de acuerdo contigo para mentirme? ¿Eh? ¿Qué esconde?

–Nada, además el no va a mentirte.

–Por favor, si tienes orgullo no intentes engañarme.

–Bien, el a veces te miente pero, Lily, él te quiere, y si lo hace es para protegerte, solo eso.

–¿Protegerme de qué?

–Lily ya no me preguntes más, solo deja que él te explique todo.

–No, si el va a mentirme dile que no me vuelva a dirigir la palabra, pero si está dispuesto a decirme la verdad, que me busque, de lo contrario aquí terminamos.

La pelirroja se fue y Joseline se lamentó de haber ido. Jack tenía razón, había arruinado todo.

* * *

–¿Dónde estabas? –preguntó Severus. Parecía no tener mucho de haber despertado. Jack le había puesto unas almohadas en los pies para que le llegara más sangre al cerebro.

- Me voy Jos, te veo mañana. –dijo Jack rápidamente ¿Acaso intuía que era mejor huir de ahí lo antes posible?

–¿Y bien? ¿Dónde estabas?

–Te lo digo si prometes no enfadarte conmigo, juro que solo quería hacer un bien.

–¿Qué hiciste? ¿Le contaste a todo el mundo que soy un mortífago porque piensas que van a ayudarme? – dijo sarcásticamente.

–No, jamás te delataría.

–¿Entonces? ¿Qué podría ser peor que eso?

–Fui a ver a Lily para decirle que no ibas a poder llegar a tu cita.

–Seguro que se molestó al verte, ¿Qué le dijiste? ¿Al menos inventaste que estaba enfermo?

–Pues sí.

–¿Y qué te dijo?

–Que lo suyo había terminado si no es que empiezas a decirle la verdad.

–¿Qué?

–Que no quiere que le vuelvas a mentir y que no te vuelvas a acercar a ella si lo vas a hacer.

–¿Qué?

–¿Qué no entiendes? Dice que si no le dices la verdad ya no podrás estar con ella jamás.

–Por supuesto que te entendí, pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué estupidez hiciste Josephine?

–Nada Severus, lo juro, yo iba a decirle que estabas enfermo, que no te esperara, pero ella nos vio entrar al Castillo y empezó a hacer muchas preguntas que por qué saliste, que por qué habías ido a Hogsmeade, que por qué fui yo a buscarte, y cuando le dije que te preguntara mañana me dijo que si esta noche íbamos a ponernos de acuerdo en la mentira que le íbamos a decir y yo me quedé callada pensando en que en cierta forma era cierto y fue cuando dijo que ya no quería verte si le ibas a mentir y entonces tuve que decirle que le mentías porque la querías y querías protegerla y creo que eso la enojó aún más y volvió a repetir eso de que si no querías que terminaran le ibas a hablar con la verdad y que si no mejor que no te le acercaras.

La cara de Severus era de consternación ¿Acaso sus oídos habían escuchado bien? ¿Lily había terminado con él?

–Pero lo juro Severus, no fue mi culpa, yo intentaba ayudarte, yo solo quería evitarte un problema con ella, pero ella empezó a preguntar cosas y hacer suposiciones que no…

–¿Y quién demonios te pidió que fueras?

–Pero es que quería ayudarte, cómo iba a saber que Lily se iba a poner así de loca.

–Exactamente por eso debes de dejar de entrometerte en la vida de los demás. No tienes idea de las consecuencias de tus actos, eres solo una niña tonta.

–No soy…

–Eres una niña, y eres tonta, solo a ti se te ocurrió ir sin ningún tipo de historia que respaldara lo que sucedió esta noche.

–Pues lo siento, a mi no se me da con facilidad eso de inventar historias.

–¡¿Qué?¡ ¿Insinúas que solo me la paso mintiendo?

–Pues… pues sí, así que ¿Por qué no le dices a Lily lo que pasó y le explicas por qué nadie debe saberlo?

–¿Crees que ella seguiría conmigo si supiera lo que en verdad pasó esta noche? Ella me odiaría.

–Pues solo dile la verdad, que eras un tonto cuando te uniste, tal vez ella podría ayudarte a salir de eso.

–¿A salir? ¿Y quién te dijo que quiero salir?

–¡Severus!, ¡Tú no odias a los de sangre no pura! ¿Por qué razón seguirías con ellos si no es que eres un tonto y no sabes cómo salir?

–No sabes nada de la vida Joseline, ¿Que no sabes lo bien que nos fue hoy?

–¿Bien? Te estabas desangrando y tus compañeros no se veían muy complacidos que digamos.

–Cumplimos nuestro objetivo, y ninguno de nosotros, gracias a mi liderazgo, cayó en manos de los aurores. ¿No viste cómo me miraron con respeto a pesar de sus protestas? Lo que puedo llegar a hacer es grande Jos y no pienso salirme de estoo ahora que voy ascendiendo.

–Eso no tiene sentido Severus. Si ellos ganan van a matar a Lily y…

–No le van a hacer daño porque cuando sea alguien van a hacer lo que les ordene y si les ordeno dejarla en paz…

–Claro, a esos tontos, pero a Voldemort, a él si no podrás ordenarle que no la mate.

–Él no tendrá razones para hacerlo. Yo no dejaré que ella se vuelva el objetivo de mi a… de él.

– ¿Ibas a decir de tu amo?

–Él no es mi amo, pero es un gran líder.

–¿Y qué harás cuando tengas ese poder que dices, crees que Lily no te va a odiar más?

–No, le haré comprender lo que sucede, las posibilidades que podremos tener juntos. Pero mientras tanto te prohíbo que le vuelvas a dirigir la palabra. Ya mañana arreglaré tus errores.

–No te pareció error alguno que te salvara y a tus amiguitos también, incluso alabaste mi trabajo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Quieres que te de las gracias después de lo que hiciste con Lily? ¡Olvídalo!, si hubieras usado tu cabeza un poco y hubieras dejado a mi novia en paz te pude haber recompensado, pero ahora…

–Tu ex –novia, y ya que no piensas por lo menos tratarme un poco mejor después de salvarte, me voy, si me puedes gritar yo creo que también puedes hacer la poción para curarte por completo, adiós.

–Bien, vete, ¿Crees que te necesito tanto? Pues no es cierto.

Joseline entró disgustada al baño para regresar a su verdadero yo, al menos así esperaba que Lily y las chicas la aceptaran en su habitación. Cuando salió empezó a meter su pijama y sus objetos más queridos en una bolsa, por lo que pensaba, Severus iba a estar ahí un largo rato y no quería verlo por un buen tiempo.

El joven se estaba moviendo para sentarse en la cama, por lo que podía ver Jos, el esfuerzo le dolía.

–Y por cierto a ver si puedes terminar tu trabajo de pociones sin mí.

Con estas últimas palabras Josephine se fue. Caminó un par de metros cuando sintió cómo la oscuridad la envolvía, ya no había antorchas encendidas, ¿Qué iba a hacer? La torre de Gryffindor aún quedaba lejos, y obviamente no tenía una varita y debió de quedarse con el mapa en lugar de dejar que Jack se lo llevara. Ni modo, iba a tener que regresar al menos por ese quinqué inservible, bueno no estaba tan inservible pero no era nada comparado con la luz de una varita. Con desgana regresó, solo iba a ver a Severus por un momento más, aguantar su comentario al verla volver pero después se iría.

–Solo vine por algo que se me…

Severus estaba en el suelo, arrastrándose por llegar a la cama donde estaba su varita. Sus piernas volvían a sangrar.

Josephine corrió por la varita y lo apuntó para ponerlo sobre la cama, después iba a apuntar a sus piernas cuando Severus la detuvo.

–No funciona, recuerda que por eso te pedí la poción.

Josephine envolvió sus piernas como pudo con pedazos de tela y Severus logró conjurar vendas para amarrar los trapos. Ahora Jos tenía que volver a hacer la poción.

Severus volvía a estar más pálido conforme el tiempo pasaba, no había podido recuperar sus niveles de sangre desde que pararon la hemorragia la primera vez.

–Severus tal vez deberíamos ir con Pomfrey, ella…

–No, continúa.

Jos asintió y siguió trabajando.

Cuando por fin tuvo la poción Severus estaba casi desmayado. Se la dio con dificultad y aunque volvió a cerrar las heridas tardaría mucho en recuperarse.

–Gracias.

Josephine oyó esas palabras tan débiles por parte de su amigo que sintió que era lo último que iba a escuchar de él, así que se dijo así misma que no iba a dejar que le pasara nada. Se puso su capa, tomó la varita de Severus y salió de la habitación, con cuidado fue a la biblioteca, debía saber más sobre la poción que le habían administrado a Severus, así podría saber sus complicaciones.

Tardó un hora en encontrar el libro, por lo que decía no se podían utilizar compuestos antiplaquetarios, uno de ellos era un derivado del sauce. Bien, pero ¿cómo podría recuperar los niveles normales de sangre?, veamos, podría hacerle una poción para personas anémicas pero, al parecer solo le iban a dar hierro, necesitaba algo para formar los glóbulos rojos, pero cómo. La respuesta llegó en unas páginas siguientes. Un hechizo para estimular la producción de la eritropoyetina, la hormona que produce los globulos rojos. Sí eso era lo que necesitaba. El hechizo no venía en ese libro, solo mencionaba que además de tratamiento, a veces se utilizaba como dopaje para ganar competencias deportivas.

Siguió buscando un poco más hasta que encontró el hechizo, debería practicar antes de hacerlo sobre Severus, sí claro y en dónde o en quién lo practicaría. Ni modo, lo copiaría y lo llevaría con Severus, a lo mejor él se sentía un poco mejor para realizarlo sobre él mismo. El Castillo estaba todo oscuro, y la luz de su varita podría delatarla en cualquier minuto, aunque contaba en que Sevsev le avisara lo suficientemente a tiempo para esconderse.

No obstante su buena estrella la ayudó y logró llegar a su cuarto sin problemas, pero no pudo decirle nada a Severus puesto que estaba dormido y aunque intentó despertarlo, su amigo no respondía, además su respiración era lenta y dificultosa. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Llamar a madame Pomfrey? ¿Y si ella lo entregaba a Azkaban?

La chica se remangó la capa, dejó escapar un suspiro, levantó la varita y pronunció las palabras del hechizo en latín, al menos algo bueno salió de que Matilde, su institutriz, le enseñara esa lengua. Su mano describió un par de giros, luego repitió el hechizo mientras dibujaba un ocho en el aire sobre el cuerpo de Severus. A instante, una luz verde salió de su varita y repitió retrasadamente los movimientos anteriores para después entrar por la nariz del chico haciendo que el cuerpo de éste resplandeciera por un segundo, al instante la luz desapareció. ¿Habría funcionado? ¡Por Merlín! Que funcionara.

Esperaría unos minutos, si en ese tiempo no había respuesta correría por madame Pomfrey. No obstante, Jos no tuvo que correr a ningún lado. A los cinco minutos Severus despertaba y lentamente empezaba a recuperar el color, había funcionado.

–¿Qué?

–Hice un hechizo para que recuperaras los glóbulos rojos Severus y creo que funcionó.

-¿Hiciste…qué?

– Ni se te ocurra regañarme, era yo o madame Pomfrey, pero como hace un par de horas no quisiste ir con ella…, de todos modos, si esto no funcionaba yo iba a ir a traerla, tenlo por seguro.

–Te creo.

Jos sonrió, el hechizo funcionaba mejor de lo que pensaba, la respiración de su amigo se iba regularizando y había regresado a su color pálido característico.

-Me duele todo el cuerpo.- Dijo media hora más tarde.

–Supongo que es normal, tus músculos no tuvieron tanto oxígeno...Por un momento pensé que ibas a morir.

–Aún no es mi tiempo. Además sé que tú no lo hubieras permitido.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque eres muy lista… y porque te importo lo suficiente para que quieras salvar mi vida.

Jos dejó entrever media sonrisa. Pues claro que le importaba pero...

–Perdón por lo de Lily.

Severus asintió.

-Ya se me ocurrirá algo... De todos modos:gracias.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

* * *

Hola a todos, pues sí, Severus ya le debe muchas a Jos, ojala algún día la recompense jeje ¿Y qué tal Lily eh? ¿Habrá reconciliación? jeje Saludos a todos.


End file.
